Del amor y la guerra
by Sekmet13
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky ha pasado toda su vida a la sombra de su hermano Viktor, heredero al trono de Rusia. Cuando su reino se ve amenazado, su abuelo el rey decide casar a su hermana Mila con el heredero de Kazajistán, Otabek Altin. Pero Otabek posa sus ojos en Yuri. A la hora de afrontar la defensa de su reino, Yuri encontrará la oportunidad de forjar su propio destino. [Medieval AU]
1. El príncipe extranjero

1\. EL PRÍNCIPE EXTRANJERO

Vivir al límite era el placer de aquellos a los que todo les importaba muy poco.

Tiempo atrás había decidido, de forma bastante arbitraria, que aquel sería su lema en la vida; al verse incapaz de aspirar a otro.

El corazón aún le martilleaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho cuando cerró la pesada puerta detrás de él y se permitió exhalar un profundo suspiro, expulsando también el miedo que le daba la posibilidad de haber sido observado. No tardó en volver a ponerse en alerta cuando sus oídos captaron un grupo de voces al otro lado de la puerta, pero estas pasaron de largo sin siquiera detenerse. Su pellejo estaba a salvo por el momento.

Una maldición escapó de su boca seca al tiempo que se apartaba bruscamente de la puerta. Solo entonces sus ojos verdes se encontraron con la enorme tina, ya preparada en el centro de la habitación, entre la pared y la cama. De sus aguas salían unas volutas de humo que se hacían ver ante el haz de luz que entraba por la ventana. Yuri dedujo que su baño aún estaba caliente, pero no tanto como a él le gustaría.

«Tú te lo buscaste —le habría dicho su hermana con burla—, por no estar en tu habitación antes de la media mañana.»

Entre bufidos exasperados, procedió a quitarse la ropa, empezando por la gruesa túnica de lana, a la que le siguieron la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, los pantalones y las calcetas. Las botas, totalmente embarradas, las había dejado en las cocinas, por donde ingresó al castillo. Al quedar completamente desnudo, introdujo un pie en la tina para tantear el agua, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al ver que, efectivamente, ya estaba tibia. En las latitudes donde se encontraban las tierras moscovitas, a principios de septiembre empezaba ya a hacer mucho frío.

Con el descontento estampado en el rostro, terminó por sumergirse en el agua y empezó a lavarse.

Su baño se estaba enfriando, porque Yuri había llegado demasiado tarde. Muy probablemente, su hermano mayor se habría cansado de esperarlo y procedió a ordenarle a su criado que preparara el agua.

Para su familia, y para la corte entera, el día en que su hermana conocería a su prometido era un gran día; para él, bien podía pasar por uno ordinario. Se había levantado al despuntar el alba, y no dudó un segundo en vestirse e ir en busca de su caballo para pasar la mañana entera en el inmenso bosque de abedules que rodeaba al castillo, cabalgando en libertad, sin ser consciente del paso del tiempo. Decidió regresar recién cuando el sol alcanzó su apogeo en el cielo, casi al mediodía. Y apenas ingresó a las estancias privadas de la familia, le bastó con ver la mirada de desaprobación que le lanzó la esposa de su hermano para saber que tenía que correr; muy rápido.

—Oh, vaya, parece que alguien se quedó dormido...

De repente, ya no estaba solo en la habitación. Frente a él, se alzaba la imponente figura de su hermano mayor. Había tenido, al menos, suficientes modales como para cerrar la puerta tras de sí al entrar. Estaba reclinado contra la pesada puerta de roble, y no parecía importarle demasiado la privacidad de su hermano pequeño. No necesitaba permiso, ya que Viktor era nada más ni nada menos que el futuro rey de Rusia. Tenía veintisiete años y era el arquetipo de príncipe ejemplar: un excelente jinete y caballero con unos cuantos torneos ganados; y un hábil estratega y diplomático.

Como si eso fuera poco, Viktor era un hombre muy atractivo: era alto, esbelto, de piel pálida y unos ojos azules capaces de robarle el aliento a cualquiera. No era como si Yuri no fuera apuesto también, pero las personas tendían a considerarlo no más que un chiquillo que se pasaba demasiado tiempo frunciendo el ceño. Viktor, al contrario, poseía una galantería inigualable. Todo el mundo lo adoraba. Aquel día en especial se veía increíble, ataviado con una túnica de brocado color marfil, una capa escarlata y la delicada corona de príncipe heredero que reposaba sobre sus cabellos plateados como si se trata de una extensión de su cuerpo; en verdad, Viktor había nacido para llevarla.

—¿Puedes decirme... qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Viktor? —siseó Yuri, incorporándose en la tina— ¡Vete! —Hizo el intento vano de arrojarle agua, que fue esquivado inmediatamente por el otro, temeroso de arruinar su atuendo.

—Deberías estar terminando de vestirte —le reprochó, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora que escondía su altanería.

—¡Lo haré en un instante!

—No querrás arruinar el día especial de Mila, ¿verdad? —Frunció levemente el ceño, pero ni siquiera eso parecía una mueca en el rostro risueño y atractivo de su hermano—. Tampoco avergonzar a nuestra familia frente a nuestros futuros aliados. —Le sonrió, pero era una de esas sonrisas que buscaban dejar en claro que era mejor no contradecirlo. Viktor era un brillante manipulador.

Yuri bufó y pasó una mano por sus empapados cabellos rubios.

—El Rey Erasyl Altin y nuestro padre solían ser amigos en su infancia, jamás se sentiría ofendido por nuestra familia.

—Tal vez él pueda conocernos a todos nosotros, Yuri. Pero es su hijo, el príncipe Otabek, quién vendrá hoy a sellar la alianza. Es él quien, en última instancia, debe aceptar la mano de nuestra hermana; y también a todos nosotros.

Mientras lo escuchaba, apoyó el mentón en uno de los costados de la tina y esbozó una sonrisa de lado, cargada de arrogancia juvenil.

—No voy a jugar a lamerle el culo al príncipe Otabek solo para que tenga una buena impresión de mí. No me importa.

—¡Yuri! ¿Qué es ese vocabulario? —chilló Viktor, otorgando un dramatismo excesivo a los malos modales de su hermanito pequeño.

A sus quince años, Yuri podía ser considerado prácticamente un adulto, pero sus hermanos jamás dejaban escapar la oportunidad de tratarlo como un niño, hacerlo enfadar y tirar de sus mejillas.

—Quiero decir, que no somos los únicos que necesitamos esta alianza, Viktor. También ellos están aterrados por la reciente unión del rey de Helvecia con la hermana del rey de Acadia. —Hizo una mueca mientras escurría su cabello. Mojado, le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros—. Además, no están en su mejor momento económico. Los kazajos viven del ganado, si no me equivoco. El invierno no es nada bueno para las cabras y ovejas —dijo con sorna.

—Así es.

—Como sea, los Altin son una familia antigua, pero no son lo suficientemente ricos como para mantener su independencia si se desata una guerra con Acadia. Nos necesitan, incluso en mayor medida que nosotros a ellos.

—Sí, eso es cierto —respondió Viktor—. Pero son y siempre fueron un reino neutral. Si herimos su orgullo puede que se unan a nuestros enemigos. Recuerda que Jean-Jacques Leroy es el nuevo rey, un hombre joven que no dudará un segundo en recibir con los brazos abiertos a los nuevos enemigos de sus enemigos.

—El enemigo de tu enemigo, es tu amigo —recitó Yuri con su imborrable sonrisa sarcástica—. ¿Quieres pasarme el paño para secarme? —Señaló hacia su cama.

—¿Acaso soy yo tu sirviente? —se quejó Viktor.

—No, pero ya le he dicho que no quería tenerlo en la habitación cuando me diera un baño. Maldita sea, Viktor, ¡pásamelo de una buena vez!

El paño de lino aterrizó deliberadamente en su cara y Yuri maldijo por lo bajo mientras se ponía de pie para desplegarlo y cubrirse el cuerpo. Se preguntó, entonces, por qué su hermano seguía allí.

—Me han dicho que Otabek es un chico muy serio y no creo que se tome demasiado bien ese tipo de ofensas. No quieres eso, ¿verdad, Yuri? —Otra vez Viktor volvía al ataque, aparentemente deseoso de verlo enfadado.

Yuri se preguntó qué tan arrogante tendría que ser un hombre para considerar la demora de un miembro poco relevante de la familia real como una ofensa personal. Si Yuri deseara ofender al tal Otabek, no tendría problema en insultarlo en su cara.

—Déjame solo, entonces.

—Está bien. Pero baja ya. Iré por el pequeño Andréi. —Dicho eso, Viktor se retiró.

De nuevo en la soledad, Yuri procedió a vestirse con un atuendo elegante, adecuado para recibir a un príncipe extranjero. Por encima de la camisa interior de seda, llevaba una túnica de brocado color verde esmeralda —a juego con sus ojos— y detalles confeccionados con hilo de oro. Le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla, y las mangas anchas dejaban al descubierto la elegante camisa. Para ceñir la túnica a su cuerpo, utilizó un sencillo cinturón de cuero.

Apenas terminó de sujetar su cabello en una pulcra coleta, estuvo listo para presentarse en la sala del trono. Salió de su habitación y bajó lentamente por la escalera caracol de la torre. Lo recibió la fresca brisa del exterior, augurio del largo y frío invierno que se avecinaba. Apuró el paso al cruzar el patio, hasta introducirse por la enorme puerta central por donde solían ingresar todos los invitados.

La sala del trono era amplia y de techos altos, con piso de piedra y una alfombra de terciopelo que llegaba hasta la plataforma donde estaban los tronos del rey y de la reina, este último vacante hacía casi veinte años. Cuando Yuri entró, el ruido de sus botas hizo eco en la amplia estancia, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a su persona.

El príncipe extranjero aún no había llegado, pero allí ya estaba toda su familia: su abuelo, Viktor con su esposa Yuriko y su hijo; su hermana y su madre, Lady Tanya. Esta última era la segunda esposa del padre de Yuri, el príncipe Alekséi, y por ende, únicamente madre de Mila y Yuri. La madre de Viktor había muerto al dar a luz a su hijo, pero sin duda, se decía que fue una madre más cariñosa y atenta que Tanya.

La princesa Mila tenía la suerte de ser una chica bonita. Había heredado de su padre los mismos ojos que tenía Viktor, y el cabello rojo sangre de su madre. Al contrario de Yuri, que tenía el cabello rubio de su padre y los ojos verdes y afilados de su madre Tanya. Aquel día la chica llevaba un vestido confeccionado para la ocasión por los sastres reales. Era sencillo, del color del océano en un día soleado, adornado con detalles de hilo de plata en la cintura y en el cuello. Mila parecía tranquila y resuelta a primera vista, pero se le notaba el nerviosismo en las manos que no dejaba de mover debajo de las mangas que le llegaban al suelo. Solía ser amigable con todo el mundo y no tenía demasiados problemas al conocer gente nueva, pero tratándose de su prometido, un hombre al que no conocía, la situación cambiaba radicalmente. En el fondo, Yuri sentía algo de compasión por ella. De estar él en esa situación, habría levantado un escándalo atroz y obligado a su abuelo a cancelar la boda.

Yuri avanzó hasta subir los tres escalones y ocupar su lugar entre Mila y su madre. Era también el lugar que le correspondía según la jerarquía familiar. Mila era mujer, pero era mayor y su función era forjar alianzas con otros reinos. Yuri no tenía demasiada utilidad estratégica, más que no avergonzar a la familia en situaciones como aquella.

—¡Tío Yuri! —Una voz de niño rompió con el silencio de la sala, y su sobrino Andréi se zafó del agarre de su padre para correr hacia él y abrazarlo por las piernas. Lo miró desde abajo, con sus ojitos azules, idénticos a los de Viktor, desbordando emoción. Yuri le dedicó una media sonrisa, de esas que se reservaba para pocos—. Hoy practicaremos también, ¿verdad?

Yuri revolvió sus cabellos negros de forma cariñosa. Desde hacía más o menos un año le estaba enseñando a Andréi a manejar una espada, por alguna razón el niño quería que fuera él quién lo hiciera y no Yakov, el maestro de armas real, que le había enseñado a Yuri y a Viktor antes que a él. Los dos eran excelentes espadachines, pero mientras Viktor tenía más facilidad para la caballería, Yuri se destacaba en su rapidez con el manejo de la espada.

—Por supuesto. Te lo prometí, ¿verdad? —No le importaba si su familia le exigía estar pendiente de su invitado aquel día, porque amaba a su sobrino.

—Andréi, ¡ven aquí! —Yuriko parecía nerviosa al llamar a su hijo para que se comportara. Yuri podía notar que aún le costaba adecuarse al hecho de que pronto sería reina. La mujer no pertenecía a una familia real, sino más bien a una rica y poderosa familia noble vasalla, de un próspero Imperio del Lejano Oriente.

El niño hizo caso a su madre y regresó junto a ella. Fue en ese momento que las puertas se abrieron y entró el mensajero de la corte junto con un hombre que portaba un estandarte extranjero: un sol y un águila dorados sobre azul. Yuri dedujo que se trataba de un mensajero de Kazajistán, señal de que ya estaban allí.

—El príncipe Otabek ya está aquí —anunció el mensajero real, mirando al rey y a Viktor.

Viktor intercambió una fugaz mirada con su abuelo y este asintió.

—Hazlo pasar a él y a su séquito. Serán recibidos aquí, en la sala del trono —declaró el príncipe heredero, con una galante sonrisa.

—El príncipe estará aquí cuando termine de desensillar y atender a su caballo —le respondió el hombre, con una seriedad que, para Yuri, no concordaba con lo que estaba diciendo.

El muchacho alzó una ceja, un gesto que pasó desapercibido para los demás. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que aquel hombre misterioso pudiese hacer esperar tanto al mismísimo rey por atender a su caballo; ¿Qué no tenía sirvientes que hicieran ese trabajo? Ya empezaba a desagradarle, y más si pensaba que se quedaría por unas cuantas semanas para definir los términos de la alianza. Durante ese tiempo, Yuri y sus hermanos tendrían que bailar a su alrededor si querían complacer a su abuelo. Serían las peores semanas de su vida.

No supo cuánto tiempo los hizo esperar, pero cuando las pesadas puertas de madera por fin se abrieron, sus pies estaban entumecidos dentro de sus botas por permanecer tanto tiempo de pie y recto.

Los primeros en entrar fueron los portaestandartes de la familia Altin, seguidos del que parecía ser un embajador del reino de Kazajistán, un hombre bajito de cabellos grises. Detrás, inconfundible por su noble porte y su forma de caminar, iba el príncipe Otabek, vistiendo ropas de viaje oscuras, pero aun así muy elegantes, dignas de alguien de su alcurnia.

Otabek estaba pronto a cumplir los dieciocho años, por lo que era unos meses menor que Mila. No obstante, aparentaba un poco más debido a su apariencia estoica, su actitud cordial y su cuerpo firme. Cuando estuvo de pie frente al trono, el embajador se inclinó ante la familia y se retiró a un lado, dejando a Otabek delante de ellos. El chico hizo una esmerada reverencia también, como correspondía a alguien del mismo rango que él estando de visita en su reino.

—Bienvenido, príncipe Otabek —saludó el rey con una cálida sonrisa—. Has crecido mucho. La última vez que te vi eras un niño.

—Lo recuerdo —respondió el chico con suma educación.

—Supongo que recuerdas a mi nieta, Mila, tu prometida; a Viktor y al pequeño Yuri. También ha crecido mucho. —Extendió una mano hacia sus tres nietos. Tenía una clara predilección por el menor, y nunca desperdiciaba la ocasión para mostrar a los demás el cariño que sentía por él.

Yuri hizo un esfuerzo por encontrar a aquel chico en algún recoveco de su memoria, pero todo intento fue en vano. Era como si jamás en su vida lo hubiese visto, porque Yuri bien sabía que se trataba de una persona con aspecto memorable. El príncipe Otabek era muy apuesto, de estatura media y de una imagen pulcra. Sus cabellos, cortos y oscuros, enmarcaban un rostro poco expresivo, que contrastaba visiblemente con sus penetrantes ojos negros, ligeramente rasgados, que vagaban entre los presentes; siempre deteniéndose donde estaban los tres nietos del rey. Su estoicidad quedaba reafirmada por una mandíbula cuadrada y las cejas rectas, que a pesar de no estar frunciendo el ceño, le daban un aspecto severo e inexorable. A juzgar por las ropas que llevaba, parecía alguien austero, desacostumbrado a los lujos, como buen heredero de una cultura de nómades a caballo. Definitivamente, no recordaba haberlo visto con anterioridad; aquella era la primera impresión que tenía de él.

—Un placer volverlos a ver. —Otabek volvió a hacer una reverencia para la princesa y los príncipes. A continuación, y como si estuviese siguiendo un guión practicado ya cientos de veces, se acercó a Mila y tomó su mano para besarla con delicadeza.

Ella, notablemente deleitada, ladeó su cabeza y lo miró de reojo, esbozando una sonrisa cargada de coquetería. Nadie, a excepción de Yuri, pareció notar la incomodidad que desbordaba el rostro estoico del muchacho; sus ojos, oscurecidos de repente, y la boca apretada en una gruesa línea. En cuanto se hubo presentado ante Mila como su deber lo demandaba, se apartó de ella de inmediato, con evidente desinterés.

De los labios de Yuri escapó una risa sofocada, discreta y apenas audible. Otabek pareció darse cuenta, porque lo miró con el ceño fruncido, una mirada inquisidora. Sus ojos se encontraron por un brevísimo instante, pero suficiente para que Yuri sintiera su cuerpo entero arder. Desvió la mirada con brusquedad, y, cuando volvió a mirar, Otabek también había apartado su mirada, y no parecía enfadado, sino más bien un tanto turbado. Yuri comprendió que a pesar de su aspecto adusto y duro podía ser alguien un tanto retraído con aquellos que no conocía. No era más que un hombre introvertido... con ojos de fuego.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes pensado quedarte? —Afortunadamente, el Rey interrumpió aquel incómodo juego de miradas. Estaba aún sentado sobre el trono, algo que, a su avanzada edad, difícilmente podía considerarse como irrespetuoso.

—Mi padre me ha dicho que me quedara un par de meses para discutir sobre cuestiones diplomáticas, conocer a la princesa y participar en los preparativos de la boda. —El príncipe respondió de inmediato, con aquella extrema cortesía que a ojos de Yuri empezaba a caracterizarlo.

Fue entonces que se percató de que la boda se realizaría en Rusia. Yuri no lo comprendía del todo, porque tradicionalmente, la boda se realizaba en la tierra del hombre, bajo sus costumbres ancestrales. Eso no era más que otro indicio de que la familia Altin necesitaba esa alianza mucho más que ellos, tanto, que habían enviado a su príncipe a buscar a su esposa. Yuri se preguntó para qué necesitaban entonces una alianza que no pudiese brindarles recursos en el caso de una guerra; para eso tenían a la familia de Yuriko, cuyo padre podía pagar lo que fuera por tener a su hija como reina en una tierra lejana. ¿Por qué su abuelo ofrecería la mano de su única nieta para una alianza poco provechosa?

—Yuri. —Su abuelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Podrías mostrarle a Otabek sus aposentos? De seguro estará cansado del viaje y querrá darse un baño, y descansar un poco antes del banquete de esta noche.

En el castillo, hasta el último de los criados sabía cuales habitaciones estaban reservadas para el príncipe Otabek; y por supuesto, Viktor se había encargado de que Yuri también lo supiera.

—¿Qué? —No pudo evitar mostrarse un tanto molesto, pero logró camuflar ese enojo en la sorpresa de alguien distraído al que llaman la atención de repente. Abrió nuevamente la boca para preguntar si no había sirvientes que pudiesen hacer eso, pero notó que Viktor negaba levemente con la cabeza, recordándole que no podía permitirse ser grosero—. Bien, yo lo escoltaré.

«Y que no se le ocurra volver a mirarme con tal hostilidad, porque no llegará nunca a sus habitaciones.»

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que el otro lo siguiera y Otabek inmediatamente se puso en marcha detrás de él. Apenas salieron de la imponente sala del trono, el extranjero apuró el paso para quedar a su lado. Ese accionar sorprendió un poco a Yuri, ya mentalizado para un momento incómodo en el que ninguno de los dos le dirigiría la palabra al otro.

—Tu nombre es Yuri, ¿verdad? —preguntó con su voz grave y poco expresiva, sin siquiera esforzarse por parecer un tanto más amistoso.

«Por supuesto que sí, ¿o acaso eres sordo, idiota?», pensó Yuri, caminando a paso rápido, deseoso de llegar pronto a las dependencias privadas de la familia, donde estaba la habitación.

—Sí, ese soy yo. —La mirada de Yuri estaba fija en el pasillo. No le desagradaba del todo Otabek; de hecho, apreciaba que no fuera un charlatán como su hermano, pero Yuri ya sentía que había hecho tambalear cualquier posibilidad de volverse su amigo. Tampoco le importaba demasiado—. No nos conocíamos de antes, ¿verdad? —preguntó con el único propósito de mantener aquella conversación cortés hasta que estuvieran frente a la puerta de la habitación.

—Yo… creo que sí. —No parecía muy seguro, o más bien un tanto tímido—. Yo te recuerdo. Sólo tenía trece años cuando vine aquí, pero recuerdo haberte visto. Mi padre me trajo con él a un torneo porque allí, en mi tierra, no se hacen jamás. Era, además, mi primer viaje largo a caballo —le explicó, como si a Yuri todo eso le interesara.

Estaba equivocado. El rubio no sabía por qué aquel chico prácticamente desconocido con apariencia de introvertido le estaba contando todo eso. Tal vez sólo quería mostrarse cortés con el hermano de su futura esposa, pero ¿Por qué con el menor de la familia y no con Viktor? ¿En verdad podía haber alguien tan poco interesado y sincero? Yuri no lo comprendía, por lo que decidió no bajar la guardia.

—Te gusta mucho montar, ¿verdad? —respondió, con la voz teñida de sarcasmo—. Te llevarías tan bien con mi hermano... él es un buen caballero —se apresuró a decir mientras giraba por uno de los fríos pasillos del castillo, el que llevaba a las habitaciones del ala oeste. Su abuelo le había contado una vez que los kazajos eran los mejores jinetes del mundo conocido, con la única excepción de los clanes nómades de las estepas orientales, de los cuales los kazajos habían sido parte alguna vez.

—¿Tú no? Me gustaría verte a ti, ya he visto a tu hermano —le espetó casi como si estuviera molesto—. Apostaría todos los caballos que quieras a que tú también eres bueno montando.

El rubio no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño bufido. No, no lo era. El ganador de torneos era su hermano, no él. Cierto era que Yuri aún no había participado en un torneo formal, siendo que aún era muy joven para ser caballero, pero Viktor se había consolidado como ganador incluso antes de que Yuri cumpliera los diez años.

—Prefiero el combate singular —respondió secamente. Se detuvo entonces frente a una puerta de madera de roble, que llevaba a una amplia habitación—. Esta es la habitación. Siéntete como en tu casa. Ahora debo irme.

Otabek lo despidió con suma educación, un simple "te veo luego, en el banquete", y Yuri se dio media vuelta para empezar a caminar velozmente por el pasillo. Le había prometido a Andréi que practicarían esgrima esa tarde, y quería dedicarle un rato largo, antes de que empezara a caer el sol.

De vuelta en su habitación, se despojó de sus ropas de seda para vestirse con unos pantalones gruesos, su jubón de lana y unas botas de montar. Cogió la espada de madera que usaba para practicar con Andréi y una pequeña, también de madera, para el niño.

Aquella tarde el sol brillaba alto en el cielo azul claro. En Rusia, septiembre era uno de los últimos meses con días tan soleados; no obstante, podía percibirse ya la fría ventisca que llegaba del nordeste, anunciando el pronto invierno. El pequeño lo esperaba ya en el patio de armas principal y empezaba a hacer pucheros cuando Yuri llegó, creyendo que el rubio había incumplido su promesa. Estaba ya vestido con sus ropitas de práctica. Yuri se acercó por detrás y se puso frente a él, tendiéndole la espada pequeña.

El rostro del niño se iluminó de repente, y extendió su corto brazo con la espada; estaba listo para pelear. Yuri quitó su arma del cinto y se agachó un poco para estar a la altura del niño. Su espada salió al encuentro de la de Andréi, frenando la ciega estocada del niño.

—Más suave. El filo es igual de efectivo y tu espada lo será más.

—Pero esta no tiene filo —se quejó Andréi. Seis años era la edad en que los niños son muy pequeños para usar una espada de verdad, pero lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber que las espadas de verdad no son de madera, sino de acero.

—Imagina que lo tiene, porque algún día usarás una espada de verdad. Como yo, como tu padre.

El pequeño esbozó una sonrisa, y los hoyuelos se marcaron en sus pálidas mejillas. Alzó la espada de madera sobre su cabeza para blandirla con fuerza hacia abajo, y luego hacia adelante, hacia Yuri, que esquivó hábilmente la estocada y la detuvo con su espada.

—Más suave, Andréi —reiteró un tanto exasperado, no porque el niño no fuera del todo bueno, sino porque logró descubrir a Yuri con la guardia baja y estuvo a punto de golpearle.

Andréi empezaba a sentirse frustrado, como siempre que Yuri lo corregía. En un rapto de ira infantil, arrojó la espada al suelo y la miró con todo el odio que sus ojos dulces podían expresar. Yuri soltó un suspiro y se detuvo para levantarla. Hincando una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a su altura, se la entregó cogiéndola por el filo.

—Te dije que serás tan bueno como tu padre o como yo cuando aprendas. Déjame enseñarte —le dijo con voz más suave, apoyando una mano en su hombro. Sólo se comportaba con tal paciencia si se trataba de su sobrino.

Pasaron un rato largo practicando casi sin interrupciones. Yuri conseguía frenar todos los golpes de Andréi y tuvo que corregirlo unas cuantas veces para que no fuera tan fuerte, pero con cada día que pasaba, podía darse cuenta que el chico poco a poco iba aprendiendo lo que se le enseñaba. Era inteligente y tenía buenos reflejos. Yuri sólo esperaba que recordara quién le había enseñado a luchar cuando fuera rey.

—Ah, mira. Aquí están.

Yuri volteó a mirar en la dirección de la que llegaba la voz y vio a Viktor junto a Mila y Otabek, de pie junto a ella. El príncipe había tenido oportunidad de asearse y cambiar sus ropas de viaje por una túnica azul oscuro ceñida por un cinturón dorado; los colores de la familia Altin. Los cabellos oscuros, aún húmedos, le caían sobre la frente y le daban un aspecto un tanto más juvenil.

Andréi empezaba a impacientarse y golpeaba suavemente la bota de Yuri con su espada miniatura.

—Al parecer está ansioso —observó Viktor, riendo enternecido ante los arrebatos de furia de su retoño. Ingresó en el patio de armas y cogió a su hijo en brazos, en contra de la voluntad de este último—. Lamento decirte que tienes que ir a prepararte para el banquete, _Andruska_ —le dijo al pequeño mientras besaba su rostro, que exhibía una graciosa mueca de enojo: mejillas infladas y labios fruncidos con fuerza—. Mira, Yuri, ¡se parece a ti! —exclamó Viktor, ganándose otro bufido por parte de su hermano.

No esperaba que Viktor se llevara tan pronto al niño, de forma inoportuna y sin darle a este la posibilidad de elegir entre quedarse y darse un baño. Yuri detestaba que lo interrumpiera de esa forma, porque si de él dependiera, se hubiese quedado un tiempo más entrenando con Andréi. Su mirada viajó fugazmente hacia donde estaban Mila y Otabek, y sus ojos verdes captaron los negros del chico. Una vez más lo estaba observando.

Chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño, sosteniéndole la mirada. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¿Le parecía divertido que usara una espada de madera? ¿Acaso quería retarlo a un duelo? Si lo hacía, desde luego que Yuri no usaría su espada de madera, y le ganaría. Sus ojos verdes brillaron un poco al pensar eso, y fue entonces cuando Otabek apartó la mirada, esbozando lo que parecía ser la sombra de una sonrisa. Parecía como si estuviera burlándose de él, y Yuri no pensaba dejárselo pasar.

* * *

Al anochecer, se encontraba por segunda vez en el día ataviado con delicadas ropas de seda y con instrucciones específicas para seguir. Esa noche, se celebraba un banquete en honor al heredero de la familia Altin. Yuri se miró al espejo e intentó relajar la expresión, siendo consciente de que tal vez había sido un tanto grosero por la tarde. Pero no podía evitarlo: siempre había disfrutado más de la soledad y los deberes reales lo sofocaban, aun siendo consciente de que ni de cerca superaban a los de Viktor. Aun así, el hermano menor se llevaba siempre la peor parte, teniendo que esforzarse sin conseguir nada a cambio.

Bajó las escaleras que lo llevaban a la sala principal a paso lento, dejando en claro ante el mundo que, en verdad, él no quería estar allí. Ya podía oír la música y el ruido que provenía de la sala de banquetes. Cuando un heraldo anunció su nombre al entrar, Yuri caminó hacia el fondo, hacia una plataforma con una mesa aparte donde se sentaba toda su familia junto al invitado de honor.

El rey estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa, con Viktor a un lado y Mila junto a Otabek, en el otro. El único lugar que estaba vacío era el que estaba junto a Otabek, a dos puestos del rey. Al parecer, un príncipe real era ahora menos importante que un extranjero. Se sentó junto al moreno, saludándolo con un gesto muy leve, pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Estaba dispuesto a compensar su actitud de la tarde por el bien de su imagen personal, pero no dejaría pasar la forma en que Otabek lo había mirado.

Otabek desvió la atención de su tranquila conversación con Mila y lo miró a él. Yuri notó que ya le habían entregado una jarra de hidromiel, y ya había vaciado la mitad.

—Está bueno, ¿verdad? —le dijo Yuri, al tiempo que alzaba su jarra para que algún criado se la llenara—. ¿Beben de esto allí en tu tierra?

—La que viene de Rusia... la miel no es un producto local de Kazajistán.

Era una bebida fabricada principalmente con miel, producto abundante en los bosques del norte, que no estaba presente en muchos otros lugares del mundo. En cambio, los kazajos eran ricos en sedas, al estar más cerca de las rutas que llegaban del Lejano Oriente.

—¿Qué beben entonces? Cuando no hay miel, quiero decir...

—Vino, se fabrica en el sur, y en las costas. También bebemos kumis.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó Yuri, haciendo una mueca.

—Leche de yegua fermentada, aunque no creas que puedes ponerte ebrio con eso. —Otabek esbozó una tenue sonrisa que a Yuri lo hizo estremecer.

—Eso suena asqueroso —le dijo con total sinceridad.

—Me gustaría probarlo —intervino Mila, que estaba sentada junto a Otabek. Le lanzó a Yuri una mirada de reproche, rogándole que no fuera tan grosero con su invitado.

—Mila me estaba hablando de la situación actual en occidente —dijo Otabek a Yuri, ignorando por completo aquel pequeño percance. Yuri no supo si lo hacía por cortesía, o si de verdad no le importaba.

—Oh, si —replicó el chico—. Deja que te explique. Acadia, al oeste, nos ha estado jodiendo por décadas. La familia Leroy nos odia, y por supuesto, nosotros a ellos.

—¿Por qué se convirtieron en una amenaza recién ahora?

—La amenaza se ha vuelto más latente... —corrigió Yuri—. Deberías de saber que el rey Alain ha muerto hace unos meses.

—Sí. Estaba al tanto de eso.

Fue entonces que un criado se acercó para llenarle la jarra de hidromiel, y Yuri bebió un trago largo antes de continuar.

—Su hijo, Jean-Jacques, es una verdadera amenaza. No porque sea mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, sino porque... es impulsivo. Mi abuelo no le ha informado de esto a tu padre, pero una de sus hermanas menores, ha desposado al rey de Helvecia, Christophe Giacometti. Su primera esposa había muerto antes de que naciera su primer hijo, por lo que imagino que se tratará de una alianza poderosa —dedujo, deteniéndose para beber un poco más.

Yuri no conocía personalmente a Christophe, pero sí a Jean-Jacques. El rey Alain había viajado un par de veces a Rusia para tratar problemas de frontera. La frontera sur se trataba de una tierra muy fértil que ambos codiciaban, y que más bien valía la pena repartir con cuidado. El joven Jean-Jacques era un chico arrogante y carismático. Había pasado tiempo, pero Yuri no dudaba que aquellos odiosos rasgos de niñito se habían desarrollado hasta el punto de convertirlo en un hombre belicoso, capaz de asegurarse un gran contingente de tropas por parte de todos sus vasallos, y atacar a sus vecinos. Cuando en un reino cambiaba de rey, en general solía encontrarse débil e impotente para organizar una campaña militar o incluso defenderse de una, pero no era el caso para los Leroy.

—Una alianza... eso no pinta nada bien —señaló Otabek.

—Es por esto que mi abuelo recurrió a tu familia —le informó Yuri. Sin embargo, al chico le inquietaba pensar que dos poderosos reinos occidentales eran una gran amenaza para Rusia, que poseía como únicos aliados a los señores de los caballos y el ganado.

No tardaron en llegar nuevamente los sirvientes que distribuyeron el vino y la carne de cerdo para todos los comensales. Yuri se limitó a comer y beber, sin dejar de mirar de forma despectiva a los músicos y bardos que se presentaban frente a ellos. Había veces en que la música le molestaba y prefería estar sólo en su habitación o practicando esgrima en el patio, escuchando la canción de las espadas.

Pasado un buen rato, su abuelo se puso de pie, pidiendo silencio sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Viktor lo secundó, y le hizo un fugaz gesto a Yuri para que también lo hiciera. Y así lo hizo, al igual que su hermana.

—Estamos aquí para celebrar formalmente el compromiso de la princesa Mila y el príncipe Otabek —dijo con una cálida sonrisa, poniéndose serio al instante—. Pero más importante que eso, la unión formal entre la familia Plisetsky y la familia Altin. Hemos mantenido relaciones estrechas por décadas, pero nunca se han unido de esta forma nuestras Casas. ¿Qué mejor forma de forjar una alianza que con una boda? A todos les gustan las bodas.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron el breve discurso del rey, un discurso sencillo y esperanzador que sólo podría dejar conforme a un idiota o un ignorante de la situación actual del reino de Rusia.

Pero Yuri no era ni idiota, ni ignorante. Le intrigaban los planes de su abuelo, y quería saber qué pretendía conseguir aliándose con la familia Altin. El rey era, y siempre había sido, un hombre inteligente y sensato. Quería entonces saber por qué su abuelo había decidido aliarse con una familia empobrecida, de un reino más pequeño, cuando las amenazas que tenían encima eran verdaderamente algo preocupante. No obstante, se dedicó a aplaudir como todos los demás, pero sin borrar de su cara aquella pequeña mueca en los labios y el ceño fruncido.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Viktor también estaba aplaudiendo como el resto, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, su semblante se tornó serio, devolviéndole a su hermano menor una mirada de complicidad.

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 ***En primer lugar, la historia se desarrolla en un mundo ficticio. Le di muchísimas vueltas al tema, sobre como nombrar a los reinos de los protagonistas dado que en la historia de nuestro mundo ninguno de estos países fue un "reino" propiamente dicho, ni durante la edad media ni nunca (Rusia fue un zarato -equivalente a reino- recién en el siglo XVI y un Imperio en el siglo XVIII, en la edad media era una confederación de principados que unían y desunían según las circunstancias; y Kazajistán como entidad política independiente surgió recién en 1991, durante la edad media en ese territorio estaban los mongoles, y luego de ellos diversos kanatos nómades). Me costó mucho tomar la decisión pero lo único que tiene estos reinos del país es el nombre y alguna que otra referencia geográfica, histórica o cultural.**

 ***En segundo lugar: Yo siempre digo que una historia situada en la edad media donde no esté presente la guerra, la traición, las enfermedades y las muertes prematuras, y la Iglesia Católica no es la edad media. Por eso necesito hacer otra aclaración: este es un mundo ficticio que tiene muchos elementos de la edad media (por algo es un medieval!au), pero he decidido no incluir a la iglesia. No para simplificar la trama ni mucho menos, me hubiese encantado incluirla, pero otra vez; a pesar de que los reinos no son los países reales, me hubiese costado más cometer un terrible anacronismo que omitirlo directamente. Lo cierto es que ninguno de los territorios involucrados fue católico durante la edad media ni hubo el tipo de reino que yo estoy utilizando. El tipo de reino centralizado (no tanto, ya verán) que uso está tomado de las historias de fantasía medieval, me atrevería a decir que sólo existió algo parecido en Inglaterra antes de que se implantara el feudalismo o tal vez en España en la temprana edad media, porque lo que describo en esta historia no es el feudalismo del siglo XI, el más puro (menciono la presencia de nobles pero en el feudalismo clásico –el francés- el rey es como "un señor más" pero con más tierra y poder, y en este caso no, está claramente por encima de ellos). Me atrevería a decir que es un feudalismo de los siglos XIII o XIV, monarquías más centralizadas, pero de hecho, para la historia me estoy basando en esos dos siglos principalmente.**

 **Tal vez sean detalles que no hagan a la historia en sí, pero sólo quería aclarar que NO es un fic histórico, sino que combiné diferentes elementos de forma que fuera funcional a la historia, porque en este caso la historia es más importante que el mundo en sí y es difícil adaptar una historia que transcurre en el siglo XXI a una situación 100% histórica de la edad media (tal vez si fueran de Europa Occidental y la historia fuera el siglo XIX sería mucho más fácil jaja).**

 **Me disculpo por una nota tan larga, gracias por leer hasta aquí~**


	2. Fuerza y lealtad

FUERZA Y LEALTAD

Yuri se vio obligado a detenerse en seco cuando uno de los guardias de su abuelo le cerró el paso, imposibilitando que pudiera entrar a la sala de audiencias real. Era un hombre joven, alto y delgado, con los cabellos castaños que le llegaban por la barbilla y rozaban una barba espesa. Llevaba un jubón de lana bordado con un oso erguido en dos patas, señal de que era un hombre leal a la familia Plisetsky.

—¿Por qué? Soy su nieto, puedo verlo cuando yo quiera. —Ser el nieto favorito del rey, sin duda, tenía incontables privilegios.

El guardia lo escudriñó de arriba abajo y esbozó una sonrisa tenue, que a ojos de Yuri resultó algo parecido a una burla. Lo conocía solo de vista, siempre de pie en su puesto, dispuesto a ejecutar las órdenes del rey con perfecta precisión.

—Sé quién es usted, Alteza; pero el rey está en audiencia ahora mismo y pidió que no lo molestaran.

«Lo que faltaba. Está reunido con Viktor.» Se sentía traicionado con solo pensar en eso. Estaba seguro que ya era capaz de comprender cualquier cosa de la que su abuelo pudiese estar discutiendo con Viktor. En su interior, la necesidad de probarle a todo el mundo que ya no era un chiquillo crecía cada vez más.

—Lo esperaré —respondió, decidido a plantarse allí por hasta que anocheciera con tal de poder reivindicar su derecho de opinión.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a exasperarse y recurriera a descargar su ansiedad dando golpecitos nerviosos en el suelo de piedra con la punta de su bota. El guardia tuvo que llamarle la atención un par de veces, sin que Yuri hiciera demasiado caso. Terminó por inclinarse contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, dispuesto a recibir a su abuelo de esa forma, que sintiera aunque sea una pizca de remordimiento al ver la forma en que su nieto se estaba aburriendo; todo porque necesitaba verlo y él no respondía.

Por fin salió de la sala un hombre que le resultaba conocido. Después de escudriñarlo por un momento, pudo reconocer al embajador de Kazajistán. Muy probablemente habría estado acordando con su abuelo los términos de la alianza y negociando la dote de la princesa. Otabek tenía ya diecisiete años y podía participar en esas discusiones, pero el embajador era el portavoz y representante del rey de Kazajistán frente al rey de Rusia. Se trataba de un contrato entre dos reyes, sobre el que los dos jóvenes esposos no tenían mucho poder de decisión.

Yuri no pronunció palabra, sino que lo siguió en silencio con la mirada hasta que el hombre estuvo fuera de su campo visual; solo entonces se deslizó sigilosamente por la puerta entreabierta de la sala de audiencias. Su abuelo estaba sentado al fondo de la espaciosa estancia, en la silla que ocupaba el rey, en la cabecera de la larga mesa del consejo. Se mostró sorprendido al verlo, pero lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Yuratchka. No me avisaron que venías… ¿Qué te trae aquí? ¿Quieres una audiencia? —Yuri admiraba profundamente a Nikolai, sobre todo por su capacidad de pasar de ser un monarca comprometido a ser un abuelo cariñoso con sus nietos

—Abuelo. —Solía arrojarse a sus brazos cada vez que lo veía en una circunstancia no oficial, pero no lo hizo en ese momento, porque estaba con la mente sumergida en aquello sobre lo que quería hablarle. —He venido a hablarte de… algo importante. Sé que sueles hablar de estas cosas con Viktor, pero… creo que también yo debería tener alguna opinión sobre los asuntos del reino —expresó, muy firme y decidido.

—Por supuesto, eres un príncipe real. Adelante. —El hombre hizo un ademán, animándolo a que le contara todas sus inquietudes.

—Me preocupa el futuro de Rusia. Creo que la alianza con los Altin no va a llevarnos a ningún lado. —Hablaba desde una corazonada, desde el poco conocimiento que tenía del pueblo kazajo y su idiosincrasia—. ¿Cuáles son tus objetivos? —cuestionó.

Esa pregunta había estado anidando en su mente durante tres días, desde la llegada de Otabek a la corte. Nunca había osado inmiscuirse demasiado en los asuntos referentes al gobierno de Rusia, pero al estar ya cerca de su mayoría de edad, no podía evitar empezar a desarrollar una opinión propia al respecto.

Algo en la naturaleza de esa alianza matrimonial lo inquietaba. Comprendía los motivos superficiales, como el hecho de que su padre haya sido un gran amigo del rey Erasyl. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que una alianza con un pueblo de pastores era algo completamente inútil, especialmente considerando que las tropas occidentales solían ser muy numerosas y bien entrenadas. Nunca jamás admitiría que, con tan solo quince años, era incapaz de ver más allá de la cantidad de tropas, y las armas que estas portaban. No había forma de que lo supiera, si jamás había estado de pie en un campo de batalla.

—Yuri, ¿por qué lo preguntas? Los Altin son una familia muy antigua; sin duda, será más que provechoso mezclar nuestra sangre con la suya —Nikolai se escuchaba muy optimista, muy a gusto con la alianza que se estaba conformando.

Sin embargo, el joven Yuri no comprendía; no comprendía por qué entregar a su hermana a Otabek. Podía aceptar la búsqueda de prestigio en la sangre de un aliado como un motivo válido para establecer una alianza, pero no le parecía sensato en un caso como aquel.

—¿De qué sirve una familia antigua si no tienen recursos considerables? Si no pueden costear una fastuosa boda para su hijo, menos podrán ayudarnos en la defensa del reino si los Leroy atacan.

Su abuelo le dirigió una mirada severa y, en silencio, le indicó a Yuri que se sentara frente a él. El chico torció la boca, sintiendo que la impaciencia empezaba a crecer dentro suyo, pero no vaciló en hacerle caso y tomar asiento. A fin y al cabo, era su discípulo más fiel; y el rey lo miraba con los ojos de alguien que ha pasado sobrevivido más de sesenta años en un mundo complejo y cruel como lo era el suyo.

—¿Sabes por qué nuestra familia es tan hostil a los Leroy de Acadia? —le preguntó entonces.

Esperaba una respuesta que Yuri ya conocía, que desde siempre había sido una parte esencial en sus lecciones de historia. Desde muy niños, a los príncipes se les enseñaba todas aquellas cosas que su familia, su dinastía, no podía permitirse olvidar. Se les enseñaba a recordar, para que al crecer, pudiesen tomar sus espadas y cobrar por esas ofensas.

—Sí, lo sé. —Soltó un pesado suspiro, dispuesto a recitar aquella historia que sabía casi de memoria—. Porque hace cincuenta años, cuando tu padre aún gobernaba, los pueblos del sureste atacaron. En ese momento Acadia era un reino aliado de Rusia. Tu madre era la hermana de su rey. —Lo miró fijo, buscando su aprobación para continuar—. Y nos traicionaron…

—La guerra se prolongó por muchos más años de los que se pensaba. —Su abuelo retomó donde se había quedado—. Las tribus sureñas eran extremadamente salvajes, no tenían algo similar a un hogar estable y sus guerreros ni siquiera le temían a la muerte. Yo luché contra ellos. Era muy joven, pero jamás los olvidaré. Los guerreros del Kan sureño quemaron nuestros campos y cultivos. Los soldados reclutados no querían luchar mientras su sustento desaparecía sin que ellos pudieran defenderlo… Intentamos compensar sus pérdidas con oro y alimentos, pero no fue suficiente, y mucho menos lo eran las promesas vacías de sus señores. —Hizo una pausa solemne—. Empezaron a desertar, de a centenares... a desertar y a morir. Pero los sureños no se rindieron. Pensamos que podíamos contar con la familia de mi madre y sus ejércitos… pero ellos ignoraron nuestro llamado, poco dispuestos a cabalgar hacia el Este en pleno invierno.

—Unos completos cobardes —escupió Yuri.

—Y la deslealtad de nuestros aliados nos costó cara. Aquel año, se perdieron todas las cosechas del sur, por el fuego y por la falta de brazos para trabajar la tierra. Con el invierno, llegó también la muerte. —Su mirada se había tornado sombría, y el cuerpo de Yuri se hundió en la silla, dispuesto a escuchar la parte más oscura del relato. Cuando era niño, la historia terminaba con la humillante derrota, porque lo verdaderamente trágico y escalofriante fueron sus consecuencias—. Los catastros reales de los dos años que siguieron, estiman que _un tercio_ de nuestros súbditos murió de hambre, frío y por la gran epidemia de peste que los azotó.

El jovencito se mordió el labio con fuerza, casi hasta hacerlo sangrar. Rara vez se detenía a pensar lo afortunado que había sido al nacer en un largo ciclo de prosperidad, que casualmente coincidía con el glorioso reinado de su abuelo.

—El menor de mis hermanos tenía la edad de Andréi cuando fue víctima de la peste.

Al escuchar eso, Yuri tragó en seco ante la sorpresa. Aprendió sobre la epidemia recién a los trece años, cuando fue considerado lo suficientemente mayor para comprender los azares de la muerte. Sin embargo, aquella era la primera vez que su abuelo le contaba sobre la tragedia personal de su familia.

—No... No sabía eso... —musitó con voz apenas audible, casi un gimoteo. De repente, sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

—Porque nunca te lo he dicho —respondió Nikolai—. Cincuenta años han pasado desde entonces, pero jamás olvidaré el día que hicieron una gigantesca hoguera en el patio de armas y quemaron las pertenencias de _Vanya,_ para evitar que la peste se propagase en el resto de la familia. Aquella misma noche, mi madre le envió una larga carta a su hermano, el rey Auderic. Luego de eso, nunca más volvió a visitarlo ni a dirigirle la palabra.

Cuando el anciano terminó de hablar, una incómoda atmósfera de silencio se instaló entre él y su nieto. Se trataba del abismo que existe entre la generación que ha vivido en la peor de las existencias, y la que ha nacido de las cenizas, en un mundo sobre el cual ha vuelto a brillar el sol tras una tragedia.

—¿Todavía necesitas saber qué es lo que buscamos en los Altin? —Nikolai era el único que tenía derecho a romper el silencio después de su largo monólogo.

Y Yuri apenas tuvo el valor suficiente para contestar con la verdad.

—Sí. —confesó. Podía hacerse una idea, pero luego de todo el relato que había escuchado mil veces, no podía sacar una verdadera conclusión.

—Lealtad. Fuerza y lealtad. La experiencia me ha mostrado que es lo más importante que se puede buscar en un aliado.

—Tu relato me ha mostrado que la lealtad más importante es la del ejército. Y un ejército se mantiene con oro —aventuró Yuri, haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque no le temblara la voz. Seguía afectado aún por el triste destino del pequeño _Vanya_ , el que pudo haber sido su tío abuelo pero reposaba ahora en la cripta real, debajo de una lápida con tamaño de niño.

—No sólo con oro… un ejército se mantiene con la lealtad de tus vasallos y aliados. Y la capacidad de su líder de mantenerlos en el campo de batalla. —Explicaba aquello como si ya lo hubiese explicado unas cuantas veces, probablemente a Viktor—. La familia de Yuriko no es independiente, no puede proporcionarnos tropas, pero nos otorga un enorme apoyo financiero y comercial a cambio de ganar influencia en el Oeste.

La impaciencia crecía dentro de Yuri con cada palabra que salía de labios de su abuelo. Cuando empezaba a hablar de la historia de su casa o de las hazañas de su juventud, podía llegar a dar más vueltas que Kazimir, el tutor real, relatando una y otra vez todos sus aciertos y sus errores, deseoso de trasmitir la experiencia a los jóvenes que gobernarían Rusia a su muerte.

—Supongo también que has oído hablar de los jinetes kazajos. Se dice que son los más fieros y veloces de todo el mundo conocido. —El rey sonrió, mirando a Yuri como si buscara la aprobación para la alianza.

—Sé que son buenos jinetes. Kazimir dijo una vez que incluso las princesas viajan montando a caballo. —A Mila de seguro le gustaría eso. De niña se molestaba cuando su nodriza la apartaba de los juegos de sus hermanos—. Solo me pregunto si… si no hay guerra, ¿de qué nos servirá la lealtad de los Altin y la destreza de sus jinetes? —Empezaba a comprender los motivos de su abuelo y los compartía, pero siempre había sido de considerar todas las posibilidades.

Aquellos no eran argumentos desdeñables. Yuri sabía que los Altin gobernaban el mismo territorio desde hacía casi trescientos años. Eran la familia más poderosa de la estepa occidental incluso desde antes de convertirse en reyes, cuando aún eran pastores al igual que sus súbditos, desplazándose de un lado a otro en casas endebles hechas de pieles. No obstante, su riqueza en ganado era ejemplar. Las tierras kazajas eran vastísimas: la extensión necesaria para que los pastores trashumantes pudieran vivir de su ganado, pero en contrapartida, muy pocos locales siguieron la nueva costumbre de sus señores. El resultado de todo eso, escapaba a la comprensión del príncipe ruso, pero la permanencia de los Altin en el poder daba una imagen de un reino estable, con escasos conflictos internos. A veces, la estabilidad era mejor aliado que el oro y las espadas.

—Entiendo… —respondió, no muy convencido aún—. Habíamos tratado con ellos antes, ¿verdad? —preguntó al recordar súbitamente lo que había dicho Otabek de haberse conocido hace cinco años.

—Así es. El rey Erasyl vino con su hijo hace cinco años para participar en un gran torneo que celebramos, uno de muchos de los que ganó Viktor. Pero, como ya sabes, el rey fue muy amigo de tu padre en su niñez. Se crió en este castillo; y regresó a su reino a los catorce años, cuando se convirtió en heredero al morir su hermano mayor —relató—. Ese muchacho Otabek, era un chiquillo tímido, pero se ha convertido en un hombre tan parecido a su padre...

—También sabía eso, nuestro padre tenía muchas anécdotas con aquel hombre. —Yuri esbozó una sonrisa, orgulloso de poder empezar a atar cabos sueltos con sus recuerdos.

—Yuratchka, tal vez debas darle una oportunidad a Otabek. Nunca has tenido amigos, y en edad, él es mucho más cercano a ti que a Viktor. —Dejó su faceta de rey para convertirse de nuevo en un abuelo preocupado por la falta de habilidades sociales de su nieto. O tal vez sólo quería que retomara los lazos de amistad con los Altin y fortalecer la alianza. Nunca podía saberlo.

Ante esa última posibilidad, Yuri se mostró un tanto reacio a aceptar el consejo de su abuelo. Otabek no parecía un mal chico, más bien, todo lo contrario, pero no había que ser demasiado brillante para darse cuenta que, de alguna forma, ya le tenía cierto rencor al menor de los hermanos. ¿Habría quedado enfadado por su comportamiento tan grosero el día de su llegada?

—Lo intentaré —dijo, principalmente para satisfacer a su abuelo por el momento.

—Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Yuratchka.

Entonces, el anciano le sonrió, y a Yuri le bastó ese simple gesto para saber que, mientras tuviera a su abuelo con él, no necesitaba amigos. Todo lo que necesitaba estaba en sus cálidos ojos verdes, y la sonrisa que tanto se parecía a la suya. La que Yuri le devolvió, le nació como algo natural, desde lo más profundo de su joven alma arisca. Fue un preciado instante que duró hasta que Yuri se dio media vuelta para salir de allí.

Caminó a paso vivo por el largo pasillo cubierto que comunicaba la torre del rey —que albergaba la habitación de su abuelo y la sala de audiencias— con la torre de la armería, sobre la que estaba la habitación de Yuri. Dirigió una mirada fugaz a su izquierda, donde los enormes ventanales dejaban ver la vastísima llanura boscosa que se extendía, casi sin interrupciones, hasta las montañas Urales, la frontera Este del reino. Si se agudizaba un poco la vista, entre los abedules podía reconocerse un lago de aguas traslúcidas que, aquel día, brillaba azul debajo del benevolente cielo.

A Yuri no le gustaba demasiado el invierno, porque gran parte de sus días consistían en practicar esgrima, ya fuera solo, con el maestro de armas real, Yakov; su hermano Viktor o con Andréi. La nieve no le permitía hacerlo por demasiado tiempo antes de que sus manos se le congelaran dentro de sus guantes. Por eso mismo, necesitaba practicar antes de que el patio de armas quedara sepultado bajo la nieve. Le faltaban unos pocos meses para cumplir dieciséis años, y entonces podría convertirse en caballero y participar en torneos importantes, demostrar su valía. Necesitaba practicar todos los días, por lo menos, para llegar a conseguir superar a su hermano en un combate singular, en frente de todos los caballeros del reino.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con una suave patada y fue directo a coger su espada, la de verdad. Desde la mañana, había planeado ir a practicar luego de hablar con su abuelo, pero no le había parecido de lo más oportuno llevar el arma a la sala de audiencias; su abuelo no lo aprobaría. Desenvainó la mitad de la espada y le dedicó una fugaz mirada, para comprobar que estaba bien afilada, antes de volver a meterla en la vaina y colgarla de su cinto.

Descendió rápidamente la escalera caracol que lo llevaba a la armería para salir al patio principal. El recinto conectaba casi toda la planta baja del castillo; allí era donde estaba la entrada principal con el puente y el acceso a la sala del trono. El patio principal estaba todo el día atestado de gente, ya fueran guardias, sirvientes, mercaderes que llegaban a vender sus productos en el castillo o cortesanos yendo de un lado al otro. A Yuri le molestaba la presencia de todos ellos. Por eso mismo, lugar de práctica era uno de los dos patios secundarios, el más privado, que se encontraba detrás de los jardines de invierno de su abuela. Aquel lugar era suyo, sobretodo porque sólo se accedía desde una zona del castillo reservada a la familia real y a sus sirvientes directos.

Cruzó el patio y se internó en las cocinas, de donde salía un pasillo más estrecho que llevaba a los jardines de invierno. Su abuela, la reina Natalya, había muerto hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que naciera Yuri, pero el rey se ocupó de conservar los jardines igual de cuidados que cuando lo hacía ella misma. También el anciano viudo pasaba largas horas en el jardín cuando no tenía asuntos importantes que atender.

Cada uno de los rústicos canteros de piedra que cubrían el suelo del jardín estaba repleto de flores, flores de todo tipo; y las ventanas altas vidriadas permitían que la luz del sol las bañara sin que la nieve las enterrara en invierno. De niño, a Yuri le gustaban mucho las rosas blancas, y su abuelo le regalaba unas cuantas en cada uno de sus cumpleaños.

—¡Yuri!

A muy poca distancia de donde estaba parado, su hermano agitaba uno de sus brazos, llamándolo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro luminoso. Lo acompañaba su esposa Yuriko, y junto a ellos, la pareja recién formada de Mila y Otabek. Las personas con las que menos deseaba tener que lidiar en ese momento, estaban juntas en el único lugar del castillo que Yuri había logrado apropiarse como suyo.

—¿Has visto a Andrei? Supuse que vendrías aquí tarde o temprano, por eso nos detuvimos unos momentos a esperarte, pero… pensé que Andrei vendría contigo. Siempre está detrás de ti. Hasta empieza a darme celos de pad...

—¡No, no lo he visto! —bramó el más joven. Sus dedos acariciaron la empuñadura de su espada de manera nerviosa e involuntaria—. Tal vez, tal vez está en una de sus lecciones con Kazimir, sabes que está aprendiendo a leer.

El rostro de Viktor se iluminó una vez más, como lo hacía cuando alguien le recordaba cada uno de los pequeños logros de su retoño. Su esposa sonreía con dulzura, pero se encargaba de que la emoción de Viktor no se convirtiera en una molestia para los demás. Yuri le tenía cierto aprecio por esa razón. Al principio, de niño, trataba a la mujer con desdén, por quitarle a su hermano mayor, al único que _de vez en cuando_ se mostraba dispuesto a prestarle su tiempo y su espada. Casi diez años más tarde, hasta podía llegar a sentir simpatía hacia ella, precisamente por ocuparse por contener a su esposo.

—No debo molestar a mi niño cuando está en sus lecciones —dijo Viktor con total seriedad, y Yuri creyó que era, más bien, un recordatorio para su mente olvidadiza y ególatra—. Ah, Yuri. —Hizo una seña a Otabek, que echaba un atento vistazo al bello jardín de la reina—. Estaba hablándole a Otabek, sobre ese don que tienes tú con las espadas. Le dije que participarás en el próximo torneo que se celebrará aquí en Rusia, por tu cumpleaños. Lo harás, ¿verdad?

Una vez más, la mirada de los cuatro presentes se centraba en su persona. Los dos pares de ojos azules brillaban emocionados, a la espera de una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su hermano pequeño. Yuriko y Otabek, por su parte, lo miraban con curiosidad; especialmente el último.

—Sí, por supuesto que voy a participar —dijo en un tono demasiado alto, firme. Todos esos ojos fijos en él, significaban un desafío que le era imposible rechazar.

—Yo también lo haré —declaró Otabek de inmediato.

« ¡Ja! ¡Desea medirse conmigo!» Fue presa de la cólera repentina y, sin comprender aún por qué, seguidamente se vio envuelto por una inexplicable dicha.

Los dedos de Yuri se cerraron en torno a la empuñadura del arma que llevaba colgada, descargando toda su excitación contra el metal duro y frío. En ese cruce de desafíos, sus miradas se encontraron, y por primera vez, Yuri sintió miedo; su cuerpo entero estaba ardiendo, por obra de esos fieros ojos color carbón y de un cúmulo de emociones que, al no poder nombrar, se le escapaban de las manos.

—Deberías mostrarnos como lo haces. —La voz alegre de Mila lo trajo de nuevo al pequeño jardín. Le hablaba a su prometido, a quién sujetaba del brazo con vehemencia. Sin embargo, Otabek parecía haber estado ignorándola hasta que ella le habló—. Me han dicho, que los guerreros kazajos son los mejores del mundo conocido; supongo que eso también se aplica a los príncipes. —Los ojos de la muchacha brillaban con una emoción propia de una niña de diez años. Desde su niñez, Mila había sido igual de entusiasta que Viktor y el príncipe Alekséi.

—¿Te han dicho eso? —Otabek arqueó una de sus cejas oscuras, apenas dedicándole una mirada de reojo. Ser el centro de atención parecía incomodarle, pero no podía esperar mucho menos, siendo el nuevo huésped de los tres nietos del rey.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Mila, interpretando la personalidad retraída del joven como un rapto de modestia—. Vamos, ¡tan solo una pequeña demostración!

—Sé luchar. —Con la mayor cortesía de la que fue capaz, deshizo el agarre de la princesa para poder acariciar el mango de su propia espada, que al igual que Yuri, llevaba bien sujeta de su cintura—. El hermano de sangre de mi padre me enseñó cuando era un niño.

Yuri, que hasta el momento lo observaba con afán retador, reaccionó rápido cuando sus oídos captaron aquel término desconocido para él.

—¿Hermano de sangre? ¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó. Permitió que la curiosidad infantil le ganara al orgullo de adulto joven.

Otabek parecía estar a punto de echar a correr y dejarlos atrás a todos. Yuri se daba cuenta. Estaba constantemente a la defensiva, escudriñando el lugar como si se tratara de un campo de batalla. Los ojos negros se fijaron finalmente en Yuri, a quién se dirigió especialmente para responderle la pregunta.

—Un hermano de sangre es la familia que un hombre elije por voluntad propia. No importa que la sangre no los una desde su nacimiento, porque no hay vínculo más fuerte que aquel que se ha forjado con un compañero de armas —explicó, sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. Mi padre escogió a uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia, un hombre leal que luchó a su lado en todas sus batallas.

La explicación se le antojó fascinante, pero de sus labios solo escapó un escueto bufido.

—Oh, ya veo —soltó Yuri con simpleza. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Otabek hablar tanto.

—¡Eso es increíble! —Viktor, como siempre, era el que mejor exteriorizaba su fascinación—. Me gustaría tener uno de esos... —Llevó un dedo largo dedo a sus labios pálidos, perdiéndose en su imaginario.

—Nadie te lo impide, Viktor —vociferó Yuriko.

En respuesta, el príncipe esbozó una sonrisa tierna y rodeó a su esposa con un brazo para besarle la mejilla dos veces. La joven le devolvió la sonrisa, cerrando los ojos, como si de esa forma pudiese ocultar el tono rosado que aún —después de tantos años— se aparecía en sus mejillas ante la mínima atención que le entregaba su marido.

Al presenciar esa escena tan _ridícula,_ a Yuri se le escapó de sus labios un chasquido apenas audible. Viktor y Yuriko tenían la suerte de pocos, de haberse enamorado a pesar de su matrimonio arreglado. Pero, ¿Cómo no iban a hacerlo? Yuriko era hermosa y gentil, y Viktor, de igual forma, era apuesto y encantador. A Yuri le irritaban aquellas pequeñas muestras de afecto entre la pareja. Por su parte, ni siquiera le importaba si alguna vez llegaría a amar a quien quiera que fuese la esposa que su abuelo o su hermano le impusieran, porque sabía que no lo haría. Había aceptado en los últimos meses que cuando llegara el momento, tal vez en uno o dos años, se casaría por el bien de su reino, pero que no era ese el estilo de vida que anhelaba. La única esposa que deseaba tener era su fiel espada. Su objetivo era convertirse un reconocido caballero, liderar los ejércitos de su hermano cuando este fuese rey y ser admirado por su familia y su gente por eso. Quería aquel tipo de gloria que no se consigue con una corona, el tipo de gloria que sabe mejor que las demás en el lecho de muerte.

Era consciente que, para alcanzar sus objetivos, tenía que ser el mejor espadachín; no sólo de su reino, sino de todo el mundo conocido. Quería que los caballeros extranjeros viajasen especialmente para batirse a duelo con él e intentar vencerlo, que los bardos cantaran canciones sobre sus hazañas en las lizas y en el campo de batalla, y que su nombre perdurara a lo largo de los siglos, porque si lo hacía, brillaría más que el de un rey olvidado en una lista real llena de polvo.

Una vez más, la inescrupulosa de su hermana tomó del brazo a Otabek para pedirle por segunda vez, casi a forma de ruego, que les mostrara sus habilidades con la espada; en ese mismo momento. En medio de su desesperación, la mirada entusiasmada de la chica se posó en la espada que su hermano menor llevaba colgada, que acariciaba con la palma de su mano casi con ternura. Entonces, se desató el desastre.

—Tienes a Yuri —observó Mila—. Es el único de aquí que lleva su espada, pero es muy bueno con ella... Vamos, anda, de todas formas él venía a practicar; siempre lo hace aquí.

—¡Cállate Bruj...!

—Me parece bien. —La voz grave, firme, de Otabek frustró todo intento de queja por parte del más joven.

En ese instante, Yuri supo que no estaba equivocado. Otabek había dejado pasar unos pocos días, pero finalmente pudo poner en palabras su deseo. Y Yuri, estaba dispuesto a concedérselo. Su puño se cerró en torno al mango redondeado de su espada, y el ardor de su mirada verde se inmoló en los ojos oscuros de Otabek.

—Otabek. ¿Quieres batirte conmigo? —Ser directo era una de sus cualidades, y más en un momento como ese. No iba a dejar que aquel "duelo" sucediera sólo porque su hermana insistía. Ni Yuri, ni Otabek ni sus espadas se merecían eso.

A pesar de su aparente predisposición, el joven moreno pareció sorprenderse al escuchar la propuesta, tan directa. Yuri quiso reír.

«¿Acaso te crees que el único directo eres tú?»

—Oh, vamos... —empezó Mila.

—Acepto el reto, Yuri. —A pesar de la aspereza de su voz, Yuri puso percibir un dejo de calma; en especial, cuando pronunció su nombre.

—¡Bien! Esto será divertido. —Viktor se mostraba tan entusiasmado como Mila—. Pero deberíamos hacerlo en el patio, si no queremos destrozar el jardín de la reina y que el abuelo nos haga colgar a los tres. —Por supuesto lo decía a modo de broma. Empujó suavemente a su hermano menor hacia el patio secreto.

—Oye, ¿Qué haces? —Yuri se apresuró a quitarse del camino de Viktor para que dejara de dirigir sus pasos.

Salieron los cinco al patio. Era un recinto pequeño comparado con el inmenso patio principal del castillo, pero era lo suficientemente grande para una pelea de espadas entre dos. Estaba cercado por cuatro muros altos, los muros interiores del castillo, que en esa zona, se encontraban adosados a la muralla exterior. El patio era tan privado que ni siquiera llegaba a verse desde la cima de las murallas exteriores, donde estaba el adarve y los puestos de guardia. En el extremo opuesto de la puerta de entrada había una torre más pequeña, que en algún momento había servido como armería, antes de ser reemplazada por la torre más grande de la fortaleza principal.

—No tienen su armadura —observó Mila con preocupación— ¿Van a enfrentarse con espadas reales?

El rubio se carcajeó ante las preocupaciones tan _maternales_ de su hermana. Podía jactarse de usar su espada todos los días en sus entrenamientos, siempre que Yakov considerara que no estaba lo suficientemente afilada como para herir a alguien. "Nada más estúpido que perder un ojo en un entrenamiento", le decía. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué tan aguafiestas? —se quejó, frunciendo el entrecejo—. No está afilada ni tengo intención de herir a nadie. Si Otabek es tan bueno como dice, no habrá ningún problema.

—Tengan cuidado —imploró la chica, como si se tratara de la primera vez que descubría cuan peligrosa era la vida diaria de los muchachos—. Yuri aún es un niño. —La última advertencia, iba para Otabek.

Lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento, era que la gloriosa alianza tuviese que cancelarse porque alguno de los dos había herido al otro. Una ofensa digna de los tontos jóvenes de cuento.

—¡Que no soy un niño! —Aquel comentario por parte de cualquiera de sus hermanos podía sacar lo peor de él, la ira contenida desde que era apenas un niñito de escasa estatura y ojos demasiado grandes.

Desenvainó su espada con tal fuerza, que estuvo a punto de escapársele de las manos; afortunadamente, fue capaz de atajarla con un ágil movimiento, para balancearla luego en el aire, maravillándose con el destello que esta despedía cuando los rayos de sol se reflejaban en su impecable hoja.

La risa nerviosa de Viktor rasgó el silencio que se había formado entre los dos contrincantes. Con total descaro, se posicionó en el medio del patiecito, con las manos en alto.

—Esperen, esperen, muchachos —pidió, con la intención explícita de calmar a su hermano adolescente—. Tal vez, Mila tenga razón.

Sin dar demasiados detalles, desapareció por la puerta de la vieja armería, y al rato salió cargando dos escudos medio oxidados y los lamentables restos de un par de piezas de cota de malla. Al examinar estas últimas, comprobaron que ambas estaban rasgadas en varios lugares, haciéndolas parcialmente inútiles.

—Esto tiene que funcionar... para una pelea como la de hoy. —Le arrojó una a cada uno de los chicos—. Úsenlas.

Yuri le arrebató el escudo de la mano a su hermano y se lo amarró al brazo izquierdo. Miró la cota de malla un tanto desconcertado, sin saber por qué orificio meter los brazos o la cabeza, ni cuáles de ellos eran agujeros genuinos. Otabek hizo lo mismo, antes de desenvainar también su espada.

La atención de Yuri inmediatamente se posó en la espada de su adversario. Era hermosa, una verdadera obra de arte. Fabricada en acero, igual que la suya, pero levemente curvada hacia arriba, haciendo que la punta se viera aún más filosa. La empuñadura era de ébano y estaba adornado con motivos dorados.

—Bonita espada —dijo como en un trance, recorriendo cada detalle del arma con sus ojos maravillados.

Aquel cumplido sacó una sonrisa a la boca recta de Otabek que, al bajar la vista hacia su espada, se permitió relajar la expresión. El gesto no pasó desapercibido ante Yuri, pero por el momento, la protagonista de sus miradas era la espada.

— _Serik_ —respondió finalmente el mayor.

—¿Qué?

—Es su nombre. Significa "apoyo" en mi idioma natal.

Su idioma natal. Yuri entonces cayó en la cuenta de que en el reino de Otabek se hablaba otro idioma. Sin embargo, el príncipe hablaba ruso a la perfección, mientras que ninguno de sus hermanos había aprendido jamás una palabra en kazajo. Yuri acababa de aprender una.

—Oh. Mi espada… no tiene nombre —balbuceó. Su arma era la de un chico, no merecía un nombre que no se había ganado—. Quiero bautizarla cuando gane mi primer torneo.

—De seguro no faltará mucho para eso.

Yuri alzó una ceja, poniéndose a la defensiva; y retrocedió unos pasos, preparándose para el combate. ¿Aquello eso había sido un intento de alentarlo?

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Otabek desde el otro lado del patio. También se había alejado un poco y ya lo esperaba en posición de combate.

—Siempre estoy listo —respondió Yuri con fiereza, y la sombra de una sonrisa ladina en sus labios finos.

Sin darle al otro tiempo para responder, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y blandió la espada contra Otabek sin demasiado preámbulo. Siempre era más sensato romper el hielo con un movimiento sencillo y rápido, que darle al adversario la posibilidad de tomar para sí la ventaja de la primera movida. Otabek paró la embestida con su espada curva, y la deslizó contra la de Yuri para liberarla. Dio paso atrás y atacó blandiendo su espada hacia un costado, protegido por la cota de malla.

El rubio lo esquivó con facilidad. Una de sus mayores ventajas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era su inigualable agilidad. Su complexión delgada, y el hecho de que aún tuviera el cuerpo de un adolescente, lo ayudaban mucho; mientras que sus años de entrenamiento lo habían llevado a tener una fuerza considerable en los brazos.

Se apartó unos pasos y sostuvo su espada con firmeza, manteniendo el brazo del escudo delante, listo para defenderse de un posible ataque frontal. Buscó los ojos de su oponente casi con desesperación, intentando leer lo que haría a continuación; pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron sólo logró sentirse turbado. Los ojos oscuros de Otabek eran impenetrables, y no había nada en su rostro que pudiese decirle a Yuri lo que pasaba por su cabeza. De todas formas, si no podía averiguarlo con una sola mirada, no quería saberlo.

Un paso hacia adelante y sus espadas volvieron a encontrarse en una feroz danza. El patio se llenó del sonido del acero entrechocando una y otra vez. Cada golpe que Yuri daba era detenido al instante por la espada del otro chico, quién ya no intentaba golpear su cuerpo, si no su espada, perpetuando un extenuante círculo vicioso. Era algo parecido a una conversación, en un idioma que ni Yuri ni Otabek podían comprender, pero que aun así los aislaba a ambos del mundo al tiempo que unía sus almas enardecidas.

Intercambiaban miradas fugaces, fieras, buscando la debilidad en su oponente. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a darle tregua al otro, incluso cuando ya ambos estaban evidentemente exhaustos. En un momento, Otabek intentó atacarlo de nuevo por el costado, pero Yuri recordó repentinamente que llevaba aún el escudo sujeto al brazo y se apresuró a detener el golpe. Oyó al mayor chasquear la lengua; y luego, volvió la danza de espadas.

Yuri empezaba a sentir el cansancio por estar en constante movimiento por unos cuantos minutos, pero entre sus intenciones no estaba ni darse por vencido, ni ofrecer en bandeja una oportunidad a su rival. Era un hecho que el kazajo también estaba agotado, y Yuri sabía que al final, vencería el que mejor pudiese usar el cansancio del otro como una ventaja.

Por más desfallecientes que sonaran los jadeos de Otabek, este conseguía mantenerse firme y concentrado. Incluso sus estocadas se volvían más firmes y ágiles. Estaba dando lo mejor de sí, y Yuri apenas podía responder a cada golpe para evitar que lo venciera.

Dejó escapar una maldición por lo bajo y se apresuró a parar otro golpe, concentrado tan solo en su mano y su espada. Se apartó un poco para responder al siguiente, pero entonces, sólo llegó a ver la espada de su oponente descendiendo en vertical hacia donde él estaba.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? —Llegó a vociferar antes de retirarse, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sentado al suelo. Dejó caer el brazo que aún sujetaba su espada a un lado y exhaló con fuerza, alzando la vista hacia Otabek.

El mayor se inclinó sobre él, alzando su imponente figura sobre el ahora indefenso Yuri. Lo encaró con el brazo extendido, permitiendo que la hoja curva rozara el jubón de Yuri, dejando en claro quién era el vencedor.

Los aplausos lentos de Viktor completaron la teatral escena de su humillación.

—Creo que tenemos un ganador. —Le sonrió a Otabek, y luego a su hermano—. Pero siendo sincero, no tuve forma de saber quién ganaría hasta este momento, en el que Yuri descuidó sus movimientos.

Quiso gritarle, pero se detuvo en seco, con la boca abierta. Era muy poco digno ponerse a hacer berrinches en el suelo. Otabek parecía estar de acuerdo con Viktor, porque asintió al oír sus palabras y se apartó de él, envainando la espada, que susurró furiosamente contra el cuero de la vaina.

—Fue una buena pelea —le dijo a su rival. Sin que este se lo esperara, Otabek le tendió su mano; fuerte y firme.

Yuri sólo se limitó a chasquear la lengua y a mirarle la mano, sin decir una palabra. Estaba enfadado y herido en su orgullo; pero también impresionado, y eso era algo que no pensaba admitir jamás.

—¿Vas a tomar mi mano o no?

Otabek frunció un poco el ceño, buscando la mirada de Yuri, que estaba oculta bajo una hebra de cabello rubio que le había caído sobre uno de sus ojos. A veces le molestaba, pero en ese momento era el escudo perfecto para ocultar su frustración, presente en su mirada y su rostro enrojecido.

Sin decir nada, retiró el escudo de su brazo y se puso de pie, ignorando por completo la mano que le había tendido el otro. No lograba comprender si era una reafirmación de su superioridad o un gesto amistoso, pero prefería parecer grosero y no arriesgarse a demostrar que aceptaba su inferioridad. Tras guardar su espada en la vaina, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Otabek retiraba su mano de forma un tanto incómoda para posarla sobre el mango de su espada, que colgaba de su cinto. Inclinó un poco la cabeza cuando lo tuvo frente a él.

—Lo han hecho muy bien, ambos.

Su hermana rompió con aquel tenso silencio, y Yuri una vez más se dio cuenta de que no estaban sólo ellos dos en el patio.

—Nunca pensé que alguien pudiese ganarle a Yuri, aunque fuese por poco. A juzgar por su expresión, has despertado algo en él, que hará que quiera pelear contigo todos los días, todo el tiempo, hasta ganarte. —Mila parecía divertida con toda aquella situación.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Otabek alzó una ceja.

—Conozco a mi hermano. Es extremadamente competitivo, aunque lo niegue.

Otabek se rió por lo bajo y miró a Yuri.

—¿Te gustaría eso, Yuri? Se te da muy bien. Podemos aprender uno del otro. —La gestualidad estoica había sido reemplazada, momentáneamente, por una sonrisa y una mirada amistosa.

La propuesta no sonaba nada mal, o por lo menos, mucho mejor que tener que soportar los gritos de Yakov o blandir la espada hacia el aire sin que nada ni nadie le presentase un reto. Tal vez en otras circunstancias, hubiese dicho que sí, pero en ese momento, cegado por el orgullo como estaba, se limitó a declinar la propuesta con cortesía.

—No, lo siento. Ya tengo otras personas con quienes practicar. Tú también lo haces muy bien. Confío en que pronto podré vencerte. —Desde luego que podría. Aquel combate se había definido en el último momento, por un movimiento impredecible. Todos eran conscientes de ello, especialmente Yuri y Otabek.

Sin decir más, se retiró del patio apoyando la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

* * *

 **Buenas~ Aquí está el segundo capítulo, justo para el último día de la semana OtaYuri. Espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer :)**


	3. Determinación

3\. DETERMINACIÓN

Toda su vida había estado esperando para eso. Muchas fueron las veces que suplicó, tanto a su abuelo como a Viktor, que lo dejaran participar en una reunión del consejo. Tal vez no era una experiencia especialmente entretenida de por sí, pero formaba parte de los deberes reales y estar excluido de aquello no le gustaba ni un poco. Aquel día, por faltarle pocos meses para ser considerado un verdadero adulto, su abuelo por fin había accedido a dejarlo presenciar una reunión del consejo real.

Y no tardó en descubrir lo aburrido que era.

Estaba lejos de tratarse de las acaloradas discusiones que Yuri se imaginaba, como aquellas en torno a la amenaza exterior, potenciales complots o eventos importantes. La realidad era muy distinta. La reunión había empezado hacia casi una hora y hasta el momento solo se había hablado de cuestiones económicas y administrativas que Yuri no conseguía entender del todo. De a ratos, miraba a Viktor de reojo, y este le devolvía la mirada, alzando una ceja y sonriéndole divertido. Sin dudas, se estaba regocijando con la expresión de desconcierto pintada en el rostro de su hermano menor, ya que él mismo le había advertido que las cosas no eran como podría llegar a imaginarlas.

El Consejero de la Moneda estaba alterado debido a una revuelta campesina cerca de la frontera norte. El invierno estaba llegando y las cosechas escaseaban o se perdían con más frecuencia; el hambre llevaba a la revuelta, y a la negativa o imposibilidad de pagar el impuesto real.

—No tenemos fondos para abastecer de grano a toda una región, de manera gratuita, y durante todo el invierno. —Observaba nervioso los papeles aportados por los recaudadores de impuestos de todo el reino.

En casi ningún reino era tarea del rey proporcionar el sustento a sus súbditos de forma tan directa, pero en Rusia el invierno era largo y duro, y un rey no podía dejar que un cuarto de los habitantes de su tierra muriera de hambre y frío; menos aún, aquellos que residían y trabajaban en las tierras que el rey controlaba directamente.

—¿Qué hay de las zonas agrícolas del sur? —preguntó el rey. Evidentemente quería resolver aquella situación de la manera más favorable para sus súbditos.

—Su alteza… el sur produce mucho grano, pero no puede abastecer a todas las regiones más afectadas por las heladas. Pronto esa será también la situación del centro y el este del reino.

Viktor, que hace rato escuchaba en silencio, tomó la palabra.

—Es un camino sin salida. Abuelo, no podemos aumentarle los impuestos al sur. Se rebelarían, y se trata de la región que más grano produce en todo el reino… —No quiso siquiera mencionar que aquella era la región que históricamente estaba en disputa con Acadia.

—Tienes razón, pero… ¿cuál es la alternativa? ¿Bajar los impuestos durante el invierno? No podemos permitirnos hacer eso si estalla una guerra con el reino de Acadia.

Yuri se removió un poco en su asiento. Tal vez, habiendo su abuelo mencionado la guerra, la discusión se pondría más interesante. Con la emoción característica de un jovencito, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y aguzó el oído. Sin embargo, intentó conservar una expresión apacible, digna de una persona de su alcurnia.

—Tenemos minas. —Su hermano se llevó un dedo a los labios, concentrado en sus palabras—. Podemos comprar el grano a las aldeas del sur y entregarlo a las zonas más afectadas.

—La gran mayoría de las minas están en el territorio de Lord Orlov —le recordó su abuelo con una paciencia que parecía estar a punto de ceder.

Vladímir Orlov era uno de los hombres más poderosos del reino, precisamente porque en sus tierras se encontraban las minas más importantes de la región. Su hermana mayor, Lady Tanya Orlova, se había casado con el hijo del rey hacía unos veinte años, y de esa unión habían nacido Yuri y su hermana mayor. Su matrimonio, aunque infeliz, le otorgó al reino una alianza próspera, pero el príncipe heredero murió antes de llegar al trono, dejando a su hijo mayor en su lugar. Ya no había ningún lazo que uniera a la familia Plisetsky con los Orlov, pero Tanya había insistido en quedarse en la corte real para criar a sus hijos adolescentes.

Por primera vez los presentes en la sala voltearon a ver a Yuri con seriedad.

—Yuri, ¿podrías hablar con tu madre al respecto? —preguntó el rey.

Yuri no respondió. Aquella mirada lo asustaba y lo hacía sentir orgulloso a la vez. Su abuelo estaba depositando toda su confianza en él, pero al mismo tiempo le estaba dejando en claro que no tenía otra opción que hacerlo. No era un secreto el poco aprecio que le tenía la madre de Yuri a Viktor, ya que jamás le había demostrado afecto alguno, a pesar de haber sido su madrastra desde que Viktor era un niño. Tampoco era particularmente amorosa con sus hijos, pero Yuri era el único que compartía un lazo de sangre con ella, el único al que tal vez escucharía. Por eso mismo, asintió una sola vez.

—Lo haré.

No había nada más que discutir. El problema no tenía solución aún, pero no podían llegar a un acuerdo sin la respuesta de Lord Orlov. El Consejero de la Moneda acomodó los papeles que tenía en sus manos y esperó a que el rey diera por terminada la reunión antes de ponerse de pie. Todos los presentes lo siguieron, dispuestos a volver cada uno a sus actividades.

Cuando Yuri estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta, sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. El firme contacto lo sobrecogió de tal forma, que estuvo a punto de brincar debido a la sorpresa; pero logró contener tal impulso.

—¿Qué pasa, Viktor? —preguntó con un tono calmado, aunque con un dejo de fastidio.

—No te ha tocado una tarea fácil. Lord Orlov no accederá tan fácilmente. Eres consciente de eso, ¿verdad?

Yuri asintió. Había visto a su tío tan sólo unas cinco o seis veces en su vida; era un hombre de pocas palabras, rostro severo y arrugas en la frente, producto de tanto fruncir el ceño a pesar de tener tan solo unos cinco años más que Viktor. No era precisamente la persona indicada para pedirle el libre derecho a explotar las minas de sus tierras, aunque se tratara de una petición de la corona. Vladímir Orlov era un hombre difícil, pero Yuri sabía que Viktor no se refería únicamente a él. Tanya era la primera intermediaria. Antes de que su tío accediera, ella tendría que acceder a pedirle aquel favor.

—Iré a hablar con mi madre de inmediato. —Yuri sacudió un poco el hombro para zafarse del agarre de Viktor—. Te veo luego —dijo ya saliendo de la Torre del Rey para dirigirse a los aposentos de su madre. Sabía que allí la encontraría, porque era donde solía estar desde la muerte de su padre, hacía ya cuatro años.

Caminó a paso lento, con duda, ensayando un breve discurso que pudiese convencer a la fría mujer. Por eso mismo, cuando estuvo frente a la pesada puerta de roble, se detuvo un instante antes de dar unos suaves golpes.

—Adelante. —Escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Yuri empujó con suavidad, lo suficiente como para deslizarse dentro de la amplia estancia, y cerrar la puerta luego detrás de él. En una de las esquinas, se había dispuesto una mesa con cuatro sillas; solo dos de ellas estaban ocupadas, por su madre y Mila. Estaban comiendo un estofado de lo que parecía ser carne y legumbres. No tardó en escuchar a su propio estómago, que le alertaba que no había comido nada en todo el día.

—Yuri. —Lady Tanya hizo un ademán hacia una de las sillas libres, pero sin sonreír demasiado— ¿Vienes para algo en especial?

El chico tragó saliva y se sentó en la silla que indicaba su madre. Saludó a su hermana por lo bajo, y en respuesta ella sólo inclinó la cabeza con cortesía. No solían tratarse de tal manera entre ellos, pero así lo hacían para evitar que su madre los regañara a ambos por su aparente falta de modales.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó su madre mientras cogía un bocado de estofado con su cuchara de plata.

—Sí. Estuve toda la mañana en la reunión del Consejo.

Tanya no dijo nada, sólo le lanzó una gélida mirada a la muchacha que estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, y esta al parecer entendió lo que quería, porque salió de inmediato a buscar algo de comida para Yuri. Por más que la mujer no se caracterizase precisamente por su amabilidad, sí sabía desplegar con maestría su envidiable elegancia aristocrática frente a los sirvientes reales. Apenas se había desentendido de la aterrada muchacha, cuando sus astutos ojos color jade se dirigieron a su hijo, aislándolo de la habitación como si de repente fuera lo más importante allí. Desde luego, Yuri no lo era por sí mismo, pero sus labios estaban a punto de entregarle una jugosa noticia.

—¿La reunión del Consejo? Y dime, ¿de qué hablaron allí? —Parecía haberse olvidado, por el momento, de su hija, que con los años había aprendido a guardar silencio cuando uno de sus hermanos tomaba la palabra frente a los mayores.

Su madre tenía un enorme parecido con Mila, con sus mismos cabellos rojizos y unos rasgos suaves que la delataban como su progenitora. Sin embargo, la naturaleza había favorecido a Mila al darle el rostro risueño y los cálidos ojos de su padre, desdeñando el frío e intimidante semblante de Tanya.

—En las primeras horas, nada en especial… pero el verdadero asunto fue una rebelión campesina en la frontera norte; cerca de Nóvgorod. —Incapaz de controlar el hambre que tenía, que además era alimentado por el aroma a comida que llenaba la habitación, Yuri cogió los restos de estofado de la cazuela de su hermana, que parecía haber dejado. Cortó un trozo de pan y procedió a usarlo para juntar las sobras.

Tanya lo miró con desaprobación, pero en ese momento parecían importarle más los detalles sobre la reunión que los supuestos malos modales de su hijo.

—Continúa.

Yuri mordió un trozo de pan embebido en salsa y repitió el procedimiento, ignorando la forma en que los ojos de su madre iban y venían, entre la cazuela y sus labios impregnados de la grasa del estofado.

—Se niegan a pagar el impuesto real porque las heladas arruinaron sus cosechas. No tienen como pagarlo; tal vez, ni siquiera tengan para ellos mismos. —No, apelar a los sentimientos de su madre para convencerla no era una estrategia que funcionara—. Necesitamos el impuesto —concluyó, con la boca llena.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ya no es un secreto en esta corte el hecho de que estamos rodeados. —Miró a Mila, porque aquello le incumbía también. Ella sería la responsable de asegurar una buena alianza al desposar al hijo de Erasyl Altin.

—Entonces… hay que solucionar eso —animó Yuri, como quién echa un nuevo tronco a las brasas chispeantes.

Mordió otro trozo, con fuerza, y no volvió a hablar hasta que terminó de masticar. Su madre lo esperó con paciencia, porque ella era luego la primera en llamarle la atención si llegaba a hablar con la boca llena.

—Bueno… al abuelo se le ocurrió que podríamos comprar el grano excedente de las zonas más fértiles… y entregarlas en el norte. No podemos permitirnos vaciar las arcas reales para comprar todo ese grano, por eso… pensábamos usar las minas.

Esa idea no había sido de Nikolai, sino de Viktor, pero Yuri se vio obligado a manipular un poco la realidad para evitar jugar con juego y desencadenar la negativa de Tanya.

—¿Las minas de Perm, de mi hermano?

—En primer lugar, las de nuestras tierras, pero no son suficientes… las minas más importantes están en la ladera de las montañas del Este, madre.

—¿Y tú crees que tu tío vaya a acceder?

—No lo sé… por eso te preguntaré si podrías intentar pedírselo.

—La familia real ya no es aliada de los Orlov. Tu padre está muerto y yo soy una mujer célibe.

A Yuri no le gustaba que su madre hablase de forma tan distante de la familia Plisetsky. Él y su hermana podían ser mitad Orlov, pero llevaban con orgullo el apellido de su padre y de su abuelo.

—Madre, tal vez sólo podrías pedírselo.

—No me des órdenes, Yuri. Puedes ser el tercero en la línea de sucesión, pero yo soy tu madre. Le escribiré a Vladímir, pero no puedo garantizarte que vaya a aceptar.

—Está bien —masculló Yuri por lo bajo. No podía quejarse demasiado; por lo menos había conseguido arrancarle una promesa de sus labios. Y si no funcionaba, tendría la seguridad de que lo había intentado.

Se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta, y Tanya hizo pasar a la joven sirvienta que traía el almuerzo de Yuri. Lo depositó frente a él e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de volver a salir.

La conversación al parecer había terminado, pero Yuri no se iría de allí antes de terminar con su almuerzo. Comió en silencio, mientras su madre y su hermana reanudaban la conversación banal que aparentemente llevaban cuando Yuri entró. No podía evitar sentirse un tanto incómodo allí, y no solo porque no tenía nada que ver en la conversación sobre el vestido de bodas de Mila, sino porque era evidente que a su madre no le había gustado demasiado su petición sobre las minas.

Cuando terminó de comer, dejó su cuchara a un lado de la cazuela, sobre la bandeja de plata.

—Debo irme —anunció, mirando a sus acompañantes.

—Entonces hazlo. —Su madre inclinó un poco la cabeza, como autorizándolo a retirarse.

Yuri se puso de pie intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, pero antes de retirarse, lanzó una fugaz mirada a Mila.

—Mila, ¿sabes dónde está Otabek?

Soltó la pregunta sin más preámbulo, sin importarle lo que su hermana podría llegar a pensar. Sin duda, estaba en lo cierto cuando días atrás dijo que Yuri no querría otra cosa que llegar a vencerlo.

Como era de esperarse, su hermana empezó a reírse con poco recato.

—No sé dónde está, pero preguntó por ti esta mañana. —Alzó una ceja, sin borrar aquella pequeña sonrisa de sus labios—. Sin duda, se mostrará muy sorprendido si lo interceptas donde sea que esté... creo que se ha hecho la idea de que lo odias.

Un sonido un tanto ambiguo escapó de los labios de Yuri: un extraño híbrido entre risa de burla y bufido de fastidio. Le costaba imaginarse a Otabek, tan estoico y resuelto, preocupándose porque el mocoso que tenía por futuro cuñado pudiese llegar a odiarlo.

—Buscaré a ese idiota —susurró por lo bajo antes de despedirse de su madre y su hermana, y retirarse de la habitación.

De allí emprendió camino hacia su habitación, para cambiarse y buscar su espada. En el castillo empezaba ya a haber más movimiento de lo normal, debido a los preparativos para la boda. Una boda real no era tan sólo un asunto que afectaba a la familia real, sino que se trataba de un acontecimiento para todos los habitantes del reino. En primer lugar, porque una alianza podía definir el futuro de un reino entero, pero de esto muy pocos eran conscientes. Lo que verdaderamente significaba una boda real era entretenimiento y comida gratuita para todos los habitantes de la capital. Por eso mismo no era de extrañarse que durante los días que duraban los festejos, la ciudad se llenara de visitantes de todos los rincones del reino. Ese incomparable fenómeno era lo que más había llamado la atención de Yuri cuando fueron los festejos de la boda de Viktor, hacía ya unos cuantos años.

Una vez en su habitación, se apresuró a cambiarse con las ropas que utilizaba para la práctica, amarró su cabello y cogió su espada. Volvió a salir a los pocos minutos, para caminar a paso ligero hacia los aposentos de Otabek.

No tenía pensado con qué cara lo recibiría, luego de haber rechazado tan rotundamente la propuesta su propuesta hace unos días. Era demasiado orgulloso como para volver arrastrándose a alguien que él mismo había rechazado, pero no tenía otra opción. Otabek era el único que en verdad podría ayudarlo a entrenar como a él le gustaría, presentándole un verdadero reto, dándole una mayor satisfacción cuando lo dejara en el suelo.

Llamó a la puerta de forma insistente, pero no obtuvo respuesta; solo oyó el sonido de unos pasos del otro lado, aproximándose. La puerta se abrió y Yuri, instintivamente, dio un pasito hacia atrás. Otabek llevaba sólo unos pantalones y una holgada camisa interior de lino, que dejaba entrever la totalidad de su cuello y la línea de sus clavículas. Estaba descalzo y tenía el cabello oscuro un tanto revuelto. A juzgar por su aspecto, Yuri pudo deducir que tal vez se encontraba descansando en la habitación, sin ningún plan para la tarde.

¿Podría haber tenido una noche sin sueño? Tal vez, acababa de despertarse tras haber pasado gran parte de la noche en vela.

—¿Yuri? —La voz de Otabek interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sonaba un poco sorprendido, pero no parecía haberle molestado la visita de Yuri. No parecía, porque su expresión era casi siempre la misma y era muy difícil distinguir lo que estaba pensando. Yuri ya había aprendido eso por las malas, unos días atrás en la pelea.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y le dio un golpecito a la empuñadura de su espada—. Cámbiate y busca tu espada, que no tengo todo el día —le ordenó.

La visión de Otabek en su ropa interior, ante la que cualquier otra persona hubiese desviado la vista, a Yuri no le impedía para nada escudriñar su cuerpo con ojos fieros. Era evidentemente un chico fuerte, mucho más fuerte que Yuri, pero eso no hacía al rubio menos veloz y habilidoso.

Otabek pareció titubear un instante mientras terminaba por dilucidar las intenciones de Yuri. Finalmente le dio su respuesta, acompañada de una muy imperceptible sonrisa por parte de su boca recta.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? ¿Quieres practicar conmigo?

—No quiero practicar. Quiero vencerte —le respondió un muy excitado Yuri.

—Espérame aquí. Enseguida estaré listo.

Yuri sólo asintió y Otabek volvió a cerrar la puerta en su cara. El rubio se recostó contra la pared, junto a la entrada, dispuesto a esperar un largo rato a que el príncipe se vistiera con ropas adecuadas para el combate.

Estaba equivocado. El chico no tardó en salir de su habitación, vistiendo ya una gruesa túnica de lana que le llegaba a la rodilla y unas botas por encima de sus pantalones. Llevaba su magnífica espada colgada en su cinturón, tan orgullosa que hasta hizo que Yuri sintiera un golpe en la parte baja de su estómago.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó al pasar junto a él.

A pesar de su conflicto interno, Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa amistosa. Cuando era niño, admiraba a Viktor más que a nadie; lo seguía por todos lados para que jugara a luchar con él. Pero Viktor siempre lo hacía esperar, y muchas veces ni siquiera llegaba. De ninguna forma pudo haberlo hecho a propósito, porque ya desde niño su hermano estaba todo el día ocupado, siendo entrenado como futuro heredero al trono. En cambio Otabek, parecía verdaderamente interesado en darle algo de su tiempo para hacer lo que más les gustaba a ambos. Yuri de verdad apreciaba aquello.

Caminaron por un largo rato con un silencio tenso instalado entre sus cuerpos. Ninguno sabía cómo iniciar una conversación, o por lo menos Yuri sentía que ya se había tragado lo suficientemente su orgullo al pedirle practicar con él. Durante todo el trayecto mantuvo su mano apoyada en el mango de la espada, apretándolo con fuerza, una plegaria silenciosa que le otorgara el poder necesario para vencer a Otabek Altin.

Cuando cruzaban el patio principal, fue su acompañante quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo por lo del otro día. Yo sólo quería decirte que eres muy bueno.

Yuri estuvo a punto de soltar una vil carcajada al reconocer, en las palabras de Otabek, la propia suposición de su hermana Mila.

«Son el uno para el otro», pensó con un dejo de burla infantil. No obstante, recuperó la compostura para responderle a Otabek de la misma forma que podría hacerlo un hombre.

—Lo sé, pero aun así me ganaste con aquel ataque sorpresa…

—Aprendí a hacer eso por las malas. Recibí muchos golpes intentando pelear de forma decente —le respondió Otabek. A juzgar por la forma en que soltaba cada palabra, el muchacho parecía orgulloso de cada golpe que había recibido a lo largo de su infancia, de cada golpe que había moldeado su espíritu hasta convertirlo en el hombre templado que era en ese momento.

—Creo que todos podemos decir eso. Yakov no era precisamente compasivo. Y le agradezco eso, porque un adversario real tampoco lo será.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido una pelea real? —preguntó Otabek, mirándolo de reojo.

Yuri negó con la cabeza y se rió por lo bajo.

—No, ¿parezco alguien muy problemático?

—No. Pero aun así me retaste a mí.

—Todos querían verte pelear, y yo era el único que llevaba mi espada —se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

—¿Y tú? ¿También querías verme pelear?

Aquella pregunta lo sorprendió un poco, y fue él ahora quién lo miró de reojo, para volver a apartar la mirada. En ese momento, entraron al jardín de invierno que los llevaba al pequeño patio de armas.

—No hubiese accedido a pelear contigo si no hubiese querido. No creas que hago todo aquello que mis hermanos me piden. —Hizo una mueca casi imperceptible al pensar siquiera en esa posibilidad.

—No, no pareces del tipo de persona que haría eso.

—¿Tú tienes hermanos? —preguntó con curiosidad. Sabía que Otabek, al ser el heredero era el mayor, por lo que de todas formas no podría entender a Yuri.

—Una hermana menor, Alia. —La inexorable mirada oscura pareció suavizarse cuando mencionó el nombre de la chica.

—Definitivamente tu vida debe ser mucho más fácil que la mía —concluyó Yuri, ignorando el amor fraternal que desbordaba de los ojos del mayor.

Ya habían llegado al patio. Sin avisarle a Otabek, Yuri desenvainó su espada con la mano derecha y la balanceó un par de veces. Cuando estuvo listo, miró al otro, sólo para darse cuenta que también lo estaba mirando, y que ni siquiera había sacado su espada.

—¿Qué esperas? —Frunció un poco el ceño, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, preparándose para el primer ataque.

Otabek se sobresaltó ligeramente y se apresuró a desenvainar también su espada para colocarse a una distancia razonable de su adversario. Yuri seguía a la defensiva, esperando el primer golpe, la primera estocada, pero el otro ni siquiera dio un paso al frente para alcanzarlo.

—Yuri. No creas que mi vida es mucho más fácil que la tuya. Dudo mucho que sepas lo que se siente que todos esperen de ti mucho más de lo que tú esperas de ti mismo.

Yuri detuvo los movimientos circulares que ejecutaba con su espada y alzó una ceja clara; le costaba creerle. Viktor tal vez tenía más deberes y obligaciones que él, pero jamás se quejaba de eso. ¿Cómo podía quejarse? En un futuro, él sería rey y toda la estricta educación habría valido la pena.

—¿De verdad te molesta eso? —respondió con total amargura—. Creo que tú... no durarías ni un día teniendo un hermano mayor —lo desafió.

—Supongo que nunca lo sabré —se defendió Otabek—. Sin embargo, tú ni siquiera estás obligado a casarte con la persona que tu padre ha escogido para ti.

«En primer lugar, porque no tengo padre», fue lo primero que atravesó su mente. No obstante, cando su mente se puso a procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, el brazo de la espada se relajó y cayó a un lado de su cuerpo. Abandonó la actitud defensiva, y pasó a mirar a Otabek con los labios entreabiertos y el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa.

—¿No quieres casarte? —cuestionó, sin reprochárselo. Lo entendía, sólo que le sorprendía un poco que Otabek le dijese eso a él, considerando que había una alianza entre ambas familias que estaba en juego. Tampoco ellos dos se conocían demasiado ni tenían la suficiente confianza como para que se sintiese seguro de revelarle tales inquietudes.

Otabek soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos por un momento, como si se arrepintiese de haber dicho eso y estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas para arreglarlo. Al igual que Viktor, parecía un experto en decir y hacer siempre lo correcto. La experiencia mostraba, que a ese tipo de personas se le hacía mucho más difícil recuperarse luego de haber dicho algo demasiado apartado de la norma.

—No, no es eso, yo… tengo que hacerlo, es mi deber. Y tu hermana es una buena chica, de verdad, creo que he tenido mucha suerte con ella; considerando que ninguno de los dos ha podido elegir...

Yuri alzó una ceja, envainó su espada, y se cruzó de brazos. Eso iba a ponerse interesante, y no pensaba perdérselo. Estaba a punto de presenciar una confesión, la liberación de un secreto escondido en el nobilísimo corazón del nobilísimo príncipe Otabek.

—Estás enamorado de alguien más —aventuró, muy poco dispuesto a esperar que el moreno pudiese poner sus problemas en palabras—. Se trate de alguien con quién no puedes casarte, ¿es ella una sirviente o algo así? ¿De una familia que no le daría a tu padre una alianza provechosa?

—¿Qué? No… Solo qué… si pudiese elegir, preferiría no casarme. Eso es todo —dijo Otabek. Yuri notó que parecía algo nervioso a pesar de no demostrarlo en su expresión. La voz titubeaba, y las pausas entre sus palabras se hacían cada vez más prolongadas.

—Yo nunca voy a casarme —se apresuró a decir Yuri de manera altanera, aunque bien sabía que tampoco era tan libre de decidir aquello.

— A eso me refería. Tienes los privilegios de alguien de la realeza, pero al no ser el heredero, puedes hacer lo que quieras. —No había ningún rastro de rencor en su voz; tal vez, tan solo un dejo de envidia, de nostalgia.

—Aun así, a veces me gustaría estar en tu lugar. —Yuri parecía empeñado en mostrarle que la vida como heredero era más fácil que la vida de una sombra. Recordar eso, lo hizo llevar su mano a la espada y le lanzó una mirada rápida a Otabek—. Como sea, ¿vamos a pelear?

El otro sólo asintió, volviendo a prepararse para la lucha. Al parecer había encontrado una oportunidad de escapar de aquella conversación que empezaba a incomodarle. Yuri volvió a desenvainar su espada y rápidamente salvó la distancia que los separaba.

Apenas sus espadas se encontraron, la actitud de ambos cambió por completo. Estaban empezando a simpatizar, y aquella era una pelea amistosa, pero aun así ninguno de los dos quería perderla, y mucho menos Yuri. No podía perder, tenía que ganar para demostrarle a Otabek, y a sí mismo, que seguía siendo el mejor en combate singular.

La rapidez de sus movimientos era lo que lo caracterizaba, y en ese momento contaba con la ventaja de ya haber tenido la oportunidad de analizar la forma de pelear de su adversario. Esquivó una estocada dirigida a su costado y retrocedió para recuperarse; pero solo contó con el tiempo que duran unos cuantos suspiros. Volvió a la carga, y las espadas se enzarzaron una vez más en la cruenta lucha.

Tras unos largos minutos de combate que no parecía llevar a ninguna parte, Otabek volvió a utilizar aquel movimiento que había dejado fuera de juego a Yuri la última vez. Este, precavido, se apresuró a alzar la espada para protegerse el rostro y poder continuar la pelea. Detuvo el ataque a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y sonrió al sentir que Otabek aflojaba el agarre de su espada. Se mantuvieron así por un breve instante que se hizo eterno, donde ninguno de los dos se animaba a retirar su espada y arriesgarse a que el otro se aprovechara de la situación. La mirada de Yuri estaba fija en los ojos de Otabek, más oscuros que nunca debido al esfuerzo mental y físico que estaba intentando sobrellevar. Eso se hacía evidente en como ambos jadeaban incontrolablemente, midiéndose, intentando descifrar el próximo movimiento de su adversario.

«Si no me arriesgo, mi fuerza se agotará en intentar contener esta situación inútil», pensó Yuri. No le quedaba otra opción que arriesgarse. Contaría con el factor sorpresa, y en el tiempo en que Otabek tardara en reaccionar, Yuri encontraría su oportunidad.

Deslizó su espada fugazmente contra la de su compañero, para liberarla. Al instante, saltó hacia atrás, eludiendo el ataque de Otabek; pero no fue lo suficientemente lejos como para retirarse del combate. Lo atacó de frente, obligándolo a trastabillar un poco; y detuvo la espada a pocos centímetros de su pecho.

—¡Gané! —exclamó, eufórico, exhibiendo una gran sonrisa.

Otabek solo guardó su espada y alzó ambos brazos. Yuri se rió por lo bajo, envainando también su arma.

—Que honesto. —Yuri estaba un tanto sorprendido.

—No me gusta jugar sucio, Yuri. Estuviste muy bien.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Cualquiera, incluso Yuri, podría haber esquivado aquel ataque para continuar con la pelea como si nada hubiese pasado, pero Otabek sabía que en un enfrentamiento real aquella estocada le hubiese matado, y por ende, había sido derrotado.

Yuri suspiró, intentando recuperar el aliento después de aquel breve pero agitado combate.

—Gracias —susurró finalmente, evitando cruzar miradas con él—. Confieso que has sido el único capaz de vencerme en casi un año. El último fue Viktor. Él es fuerte, pero yo soy más rápido.

—¿De verdad? Eres rápido, pero también eres muy fuerte, Yuri. Fuiste capaz de contrarrestar mi espada y toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo por unos cuantos instantes —dijo con el ceño fruncido, analizando el combate que acababan de llevar a cabo—. Yo no era ni la mitad de bueno a tu edad. Tu hermano y tú me inspiraron a mejorar.

El rubio se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente para secar unas gotitas de sudor que se habían formado bajo su flequillo. Notó que su piel estaba aún caliente a pesar del frío que se colaba por los pliegues de su capa. Miró a Otabek con la confusión palpable en su rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo. Le costaba creer que el kazajo le estuviese contando todo eso a él. Sin siquiera intentarlo, Yuri era el miembro de su familia que más palabras le había sacado a Otabek; y no lo entendía, pero sentía curiosidad.

—Entiendo que Viktor te haya inspirado, pero… ¿yo? Era sólo un niño cuando viniste aquí. —«Y ni siquiera te recuerdo», pensó. Sin embargo no se lo dijo, sabía algo de cortesía.

—Sí, te he visto practicar una vez. Usabas una espada de madera y parecías desesperado por golpear todo aquello que tuvieses en frente, pero… tu determinación atrajo mi atención. Nunca había visto algo parecido en un niño.

Yuri no dijo nada, sólo lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Otabek recordaba sus gestos, sus formas de pelear y su determinación, y a él ni siquiera le sonaba su nombre. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, ¿debía recriminarle eso a su _yo_ de diez años?

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes diez años y tienes un hermano mayor que ya es invencible en las lizas.

—Yo quería hablarte, tal vez enfrentarme a ti con una espada de madera, pero no tuve la ocasión de hacerlo. —Otabek tenía la mirada fija en el suelo—. Pasé los años siguientes practicando todos los días con Askar, el Hermano de Sangre de mi padre. Tenía trece años y apenas sabía blandir una espada. Un rey no puede no saber cómo luchar, Yuri. Y yo... nunca se lo dije a Askar, pero sabía que cuando volviera a Rusia, para lo que fuera, tú ya serías un caballero invencible.

El ruso estaba tan concentrado en el relato que tardó en darse cuenta que Otabek había dejado de hablar. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y la rascó levemente, sin saber muy bien qué decir. En primer lugar, estaba muy lejos de ser un invencible caballero, ni siquiera era uno aún... pero aquello era todo lo que aspiraba a ser, y al parecer Otabek confiaba en él desde incluso antes de haberlo conocido.

— ¿Querías vencerme? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Otabek negó con la cabeza.

—No. Quería por lo menos estar a tu altura, juntar el coraje necesario para hablarte. Quería que fueras mi amigo.

—¿De verdad? —Dejó caer su mano a un lado de su cuerpo y esbozó una sonrisa tenue. Parecía a punto de echarse a reír, como si aquella tensa relación que habían desarrollado en los últimos días se revelara, de repente, como una treta del destino—. ¿Eso querías entonces?

Yuri no tenía amigos, y tampoco los tuvo nunca. Desde luego, creció junto a otros chicos y chicas de su edad, hijos de miembros de la corte y pupilos de su padre, pero nunca consiguió llevarse bien con ellos. Tampoco lo había intentado demasiado, por más que su abuelo y su padre siempre le insistieran que debía ser más abierto y amigable con los chicos de su edad.

—Así es. —Otabek por fin se decidió a mirarlo, con rostro estoico que no desdeñaba la seriedad y formalidad de su semblante principesco— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Seremos amigos o no?

No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que no podía decirle que no podía ni quería decirle que no. Otabek era interesante, sincero y tenía unas excepcionales dotes para el combate; una parte de él incluso lo admiraba un poco, pero desde luego, jamás se lo diría. ¿Qué más se podía buscar en un amigo?

Lo miró a los ojos y asintió, dándole de esa forma su respuesta. A continuación extendió su mano para estrechar la del otro de forma fugaz y firme. No quería dejar en evidencia lo nervioso y emocionado que estaba ante la perspectiva de tener un amigo, alguien en quien confiar y poder pasar el rato.

Una incomparable sensación de regocijo lo invadió al pensar que su abuelo estaría orgulloso de él por eso. Luego de tantos años de ser un niño solitario, Yuri no podía esperar a contarle que había hecho su primer amigo.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews que me alegran el día y me motivan a seguir con esta historia :D**


	4. Unidos en tiempos de adversidad

4\. UNIDOS EN TIEMPOS DE ADVERSIDAD

Un mes había pasado sin que Yuri lo notara. Fue probablemente el más intenso de su vida, ya que por fin tenía un buen compañero con quién practicar esgrima, alguien que presentaba un verdadero desafío para él y no estaba constantemente marcándole errores tan pequeños como la posición de uno de sus pies durante el combate. En poco tiempo como eran unas pocas semanas, Otabek se convirtió en una de sus personas favoritas, siempre después de su abuelo y su sobrino.

Pasaban gran parte del día practicando en el patio de armas que Yuri se había apropiado como suyo. Algunos días, Andréi se sumaba a la práctica después de mucho insistir, a lo que ambos chicos por igual se esforzaban en explicarle las bases del combate singular. Se llevaba bien con Otabek, pero hacía berrinches cuando Yuri elegía a su amigo antes que a él para practicar.

Formaba parte de la rutina de cada día el encontrarse en el salón principal para procurarse un buen desayuno, y luego dirigirse al patio con sus espadas, como si no conocieran otra cosa en el mundo. Pero lo hacían. Cuando sus brazos estaban demasiado cansados, y el clima se los permitía, ambos jóvenes montaban a caballo y desaparecían en el bosque por horas, olvidándose del mundo, al igual que solía hacer Yuri desde que le fue permitido cabalgar en soledad.

—Oye, Otabek, iremos a cabalgar hoy, ¿verdad? —Yuri apoyó el codo en la mesa y, de forma involuntaria, se inclinó sobre el hombro de su amigo, hasta el punto que sus desordenados cabellos le rozaron el cuello.

Otabek se apartó sutilmente, con toda la cortesía del mundo, y fijó sus ojos en el pan con mantequilla que apretaba en una de sus manos. De repente, se había quedado mudo. Yuri no sabía si se debía a su repentina cercanía, o tal vez a que pensaba cambiar de planes. No le cabía siquiera en la cabeza que su amigo pudiese llegar a cansarse de él, porque para Yuri, era imposible cansarse de Otabek. Estaba experimentando la novedad de la primera amistad, con el cual sentía que debía pasar todos los días de su vida.

—No podré pasar el día contigo hoy —habló por fin, exhibiendo una mueca apenas perceptible en su rostro adusto. Antes de que la sonrisa de Yuri se borrara por completo, Otabek se apresuró a explicarse—. Temir, el embajador de Kazajistán, cree que sería bueno que yo pasara más tiempo con Mila. A tu abuelo y hermano les pareció buena idea, y me han hablado de eso ya —A juzgar por su tono de voz, y su forma de decirlo, parecía que se refería más a un asunto de estado que a forjar lazos con su futura esposa.

El compromiso era la etapa más ardua para una joven pareja que apenas acababa de conocerse. Los que más suerte tenían, eran forzados a pasar unos meses juntos, tanto a solas como con sus familias, para llegar a agradarse mejor. Yuri siempre se preguntó qué sucedía si la pareja terminaba por odiarse tras su primer encuentro.

Por desgracia, aquello solo podía llegar a sucederle a un par de niños; un hombre y una mujer, se guardarían cualquier tipo de disgusto con su futuro cónyuge si eso beneficiaba a sus familias.

Para Yuri, situado entre medio de ambos mundos, que alejaran a su amigo de él para que pasara más tiempo con su hermana le sonaba casi como una afrenta hacia su persona.

—¡Que malditos! —Apretó el puño contra la mesa, haciendo saltar su cuenco de _kasha_ y derramando un poco sobre la madera—. Sabía que tarde o temprano, alguien vendría a alejarte de mi lado. Los amigos no se dejan plantados, Otabek.

—Lo siento. —Otabek parecía verdaderamente apesadumbrado—. Cuando te prometí la cabalgata, no sabía que...

—¡Está bien! No es tu culpa, sé que los mayores tienen todo el poder de decisión. —Desgraciadamente, su hermano Viktor estaba también incluido en esos mayores—. Hoy, pensaba mostrarte el río, porque luego la superficie se congela y se van todos los peces.

—¿Ustedes pescan aquí? —le preguntó Otabek, alzando una ceja.

—A veces, en verano. Los peces no son grandes, pero soy rápido con el arpón. Es divertido. —Se encogió de hombros—. Iré con ustedes.

—¿Qué?

—Que iré con ustedes, con Mila y contigo. —La única opción que tenía estando solo, era pasarse toda la tarde combatiendo contra el viento, en el patio.

—Bueno, supongo que a Temir y a tu familia no les importará. —No parecía tan seguro, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar la propuesta de Yuri.

—A mi abuelo, desde luego que no. —El mismo Nikolai le había dicho a Yuri, un mes atrás, que pusiera algo de esfuerzo por hacerse un amigo, y por supuesto, se puso muy feliz cuando este le contó que lo había logrado, que podía llamar _amigo_ al príncipe Otabek.

Pronto, la familia de su amigo y la suya estarían unidas por matrimonio, y ellos serían algo así como _hermanos_. Sin embargo, todo eso no le parecía relevante, porque el hogar de Otabek quedaba muy lejos, y podría verlo una vez cada cuatro o cinco años.

—Entonces es un hecho —se apresuró a responder Otabek. Sonaba casi aliviado por la propuesta de Yuri.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Mila, que debajo de su vestido de lana, llevaba sus botas de montar. Tal parecía, que aquel día la pareja de prometidos debía dar un paseo por los bosques, antes de que el invierno terminara por hacerlos intransitables.

—Buenos días, Otabek. —A la joven se le iluminaron los ojos azules al ver al chico, allí sentado, esperándola—. Yuri, ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó con afán curioso, arqueando una de sus rectas cejas cobrizas.

—Vendrá con nosotros —respondió Otabek de inmediato, apurando el último trozo de pan con mantequilla.

—No tenía nada más para hacer —acotó Yuri, encogiéndose de hombros.

La princesa solo asintió y le dio la vuelta a la mesa para tomar asiento junto a su hermano.

—Está bien. Yuri puede ser muy divertido cuando quiere. —Pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hermano y alborotó sus cabellos con su puño cerrado, tal como hacían los muchachos. De estar su madre allí, se hubiese ganado una buena reprimenda.

Yuri profirió un fuerte alarido, tal vez un tanto exagerado, e intentó apartar a Mila a manotazos y golpes de su codo. Pero la muchacha era fuerte, y lo mantenía bien sujeto con su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

—¡Eres una bruja! ¡Suéltame! —exclamó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. No le importaba humillarse frente a su gran amigo.

En lugar de acudir al rescate de Yuri, Otabek había apoyado su codo en la mesa y, reclinado sobre esta, los observaba discutir. Cuando se volteó para pedirle ayuda, Yuri pudo ver que los labios del moreno estaban curvados en una suave sonrisa. Estaba disfrutando, el muy maldito estaba disfrutando su humillación.

—¡Oye! ¿No vas a ayudarme! ¿Pero qué clase de amigo eres? —De un golpe brusco, logró deshacerse de Mila, que se vio obligada a coger el banco con fuerza para no caerse.

—Lo siento, Yuri. Te veías... demasiado gracioso; hubiese sido un crimen intervenir. —Hablaba con tanta seriedad, que sus chistes bien podían ser tomados como bromas de mal gusto. Y a Yuri, que aún no estaba acostumbrado a su amigo, eso lo confundía muchísimo.

—¡Mila! ¡Esa no es forma de comportarse para una dama! —la regañó, pasando sus manos por sus finos cabellos dorados, que habían pasado de estar un tanto desordenados a ser un completo caos. El viento frío del bosque terminaría por convertirlo en un salvaje. Si su implacable madre no estaba para sermonear a la muchacha, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Y cuál es la forma, Yuri? —inquirió Otabek, genuinamente interesado.

—No lo sé... educada, que no haga revuelo como Mila —le dedicó una mirada fulminante a su hermana mayor.

—¿Estás pidiéndole a tu hermana, que no sea como tú? —soltó Otabek, volviendo a esbozar una de sus leves sonrisas, tan raras como genuinas—. Yuri, eso es hipócrita.

—¡Cállate! —Esta vez, estuvo a punto de derramar, de un codazo, el cuenco de _kasha_ de su hermana, que esta se esforzaba por terminar lo más rápido posible.

—No, está bien —murmuró—. Me gustas así.

A esa declaración, le siguió un repentino silencio, que contrastaba considerablemente con todo el alboroto que habían estado haciendo hace tan solo unos instantes. Mila, con la boca llena, apuraba los últimos bocados de su comida, demasiado preocupada por no hacer esperar demasiado tiempo a los chicos. Yuri estaba perdido en sí mismo, dándole vueltas a las palabras que Otabek acababa de decirle.

Y permanecieron allí, anidando en su mente, perforando su consciencia. No pudo quitárselas de la cabeza ni siquiera cuando Mila terminó su comida y dejaron atrás el gran salón para dirigirse a las caballerizas.

Otabek era su amigo, y le gustaba así, por lo que era, por todas esas cosas que su madre consideraba indecentes o poco dignas de un príncipe. Lo que menos le importaba a Yuri, era la opinión que su madre pudiese tener sobre él, si a su amigo Otabek le parecía bien que se comportara de la forma en que lo hacía.

—No te quedes atrás, Yuri —lo apremió el joven, que se había adelantado un poco para llevarle una jugosa manzana a Aiman, su majestuoso corcel negro.

Los tres caballos ya habían sido ensillados, herrados y preparados para una extensa cabalgata por los fríos bosques que rodeaban el castillo. Mila montaba una cariñosa yegua gris de mediana edad, de nombre Masha, a la cual tuvo incontables oportunidades de cambiar por otro animal más joven, pero jamás olvidaría que con ella, aprendió a montar a los doce años de edad. El corcel de Yuri era un animal joven, de pelaje amarronado; y tan esbelto y veloz como su dueño.

Estaba a punto de hincar el pie en su estribo cuando la imagen de Otabek atendiendo a Aiman desvió toda su atención, obligándolo a desistir y fingir revisar las correas de la silla. La escena era de lo más tierna: Otabek, aquel muchacho tosco y duro, casi estuvo a punto de dejar ir la manzana con la que alimentaba al animal, que la devoró encantado. A partir de ese pequeño episodio, las manos del chico se deslizaron por sus hermosas crines negras; largas, largas como los cabellos rubios de Yuri.

Casi podía sentir sus manos fuertes acariciando sus cabellos de oro.

—¿No vas a subir a tu caballo, Yuri? —La voz de Otabek lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, y Yuri se vio sacudiendo su cabeza una y otra vez, esforzándose por olvidar todo vestigio de sus pensamientos indebidos.

—Sí, ¡Sí! Otabek, allí voy —se apresuró a responder, como si sus ojos nunca se hubiesen desviado, como si su mente nunca hubiese imaginado nada.

Los tres caballos salieron al trote por la puerta principal, golpeteando la tierra dura con sus cascos. Otabek y Mila iban al frente, haciendo esta última un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse a la altura del chico, cuyo caballo parecía muy ansioso por salir disparado a través del bosque a la menor de las señales. Yuri iba detrás, trotando con calma, sujetando la rienda con una mano y el borde de la silla con la otra.

El eterno bosque de abedules se desplegaba ante sus ojos: una paleta de tonos de verde y marrón, con algunas florecillas tímidas que nacían en el suelo, junto a los troncos de los árboles y las saetas silvestres. A pesar del frío, aquel era un auténtico paisaje primaveral. El dulce aroma de la tierra mojada impregnaba los sentidos de los tres jóvenes, que con cada cabalgata, parecían estar descubriendo un mundo nuevo.

Era verdad. El bosque jamás era el mismo a los ojos de sus visitantes. A lo largo del año, cambiaba de color, y olía de forma distinta.

—¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos? —Fue Yuri el primero en atreverse a hablar. Había ya olvidado sus pensamientos, pero estos regresaron como un torbellino en cuanto Otabek de giró sobre su caballo para mirarlo.

—A dónde tú quieras, Yuri —le respondió con voz dulce—. Confío en tu criterio.

—Si de mí dependiera... —soltó con el sarcasmo palpable en su voz.

Lanzó una exclamación por lo bajo y espoleó a su caballo, aflojando las riendas para que trotara más rápido, y poder alcanzar así a sus acompañantes.

—Debes aprender a conocer este bosque —le dijo a Otabek una vez que lo tuvo a un lado—. Si algún día salimos de caza, sabrás como orientarte, y la cacería parecerá un juego de niños. Y no querrás perderte intentando perseguir un venado.

Los tres nietos del Rey conocían aquel bosque de tupida vegetación como a la palma de su mano; en él habían jugado y crecido.

—La única forma de conocer un lugar es perdiéndote, incontables veces —reflexionó Otabek—. Un día, sin que te hayas dado cuenta, te habrás perdido por última vez. Eso me dijo una vez mi padre.

—¿Solías perderte mucho?

—No mucho... Pero a los catorce años, me perdí por primera vez en la inmensidad de la estepa.

Yuri hizo hasta lo imposible por contener una carcajada que amenazó con brotar de sus labios. Ahora era Mila la que había quedado un tanto rezagada, admirando las flores blancas del suelo, al margen de la conversación que desplegaban ambos muchachos.

—¿Dónde está tu sexto sentido trashumante, Otabek? —se burló Yuri, exhibiendo una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Te decepcionaría si te dijera, que lo perdimos? —El gesto que le devolvió Otabek fue una sonrisa tenue, melancólica, un lamento por la pérdida de un pasado que él jamás pudo llegar a conocer.

—Pues sí —respondió Yuri, arrugando el entrecejo—, es una pérdida muy grande.

—Lo es —admitió su amigo, haciendo un mohín—. Pero es el precio que hubimos de pagar por una vida distinta; lejos de las incertidumbres, de adorar al cielo y a la lluvia como las únicas deidades capaces de asegurar la perpetuidad de los pastos, el único sustento de nuestro ganado.

—Eso suena bastante bien. El cielo era la libertad, ahora son siervos de la tierra. —No iba a negar que se sentía un poco desilusionado, traicionado en su imaginario de los kazajos como amos del cielo y el viento. Las leyendas que se contaban poco sabían de la realidad.

—Sí, pero la tierra nos ha dado algo que antes no teníamos. Estabilidad.

—Esa sí es una buena razón, Yuri. No tienes forma de contradecirla —intervino Mila.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, la chica había espoleado a su caballo para quedar del otro lado de Otabek. El kazajo se veía a sí mismo flanqueado por dos rusos curiosos, pero parecía sentirse a gusto.

—Tú cállate —le espetó Yuri a su hermana—. Otabek, ¡esas son tonterías! Nadie que tenga algo de corazón renunciaría a la libertad por un poco de estabilidad.

Cuando giró la cabeza para dedicarle una fugaz mirada, sus ojos se encontraron. La expresión de Otabek era solemne, grave, y no se prestaba a mostrarse flexible con lo que Yuri pudiese llegar a decirle.

—Eso, díselo a Bekzat Altin, el primer Rey de Kazajistán. Pregúntale por qué escogió salvar a su pueblo del hambre por sobre la grandeza de los nómades.

Los nómades de los relatos eran personas muy orgullosas, orgullosas de su medio hostil, de su ardua existencia, de sus rebaños de ovejas y sus mandas de caballos, de sus tiendas fuertes, esas que Otabek llamaba _yurtas_. El joven príncipe hablaba como uno más de ellos, jactándose de un brillante pasado desaparecido hace ya muchísimas vidas. Yuri no comprendía como se podía estar tan orgulloso de un pasado lejano mientras se defendía al Gran Reformador que se encargó de sepultarlo. Lo consideraba un acto de hipocresía, ¿pero acaso no era esa la actitud de todos los pueblos del mundo? Buscaban su identidad en el inicio de los tiempos, en un pasado sin luz al que debían de otorgarle un sentido, para darle significado a su presente.

—Ese hombre está muerto —se atrevió a decir Yuri.

A aquella incómoda sentencia por parte del rubio le siguió un incómodo silencio por parte de Otabek, que se tradujo en el nuevo protagonismo del canto de los pájaros y el murmullo de las copas de los árboles al mecerse con el viento. Al cabo de un rato, Mila se cansó del silencio preguntó a Otabek por su caballo.

Yuri jamás pensó que se podrían decir _tantas_ cosas sobre los caballos.

Cuando el paseo llegó a su fin, y regresaron al castillo, se dirigieron a las caballerizas para dejar descansar a los animales. Otabek fue el primero en desmontar, y antes incluso de atender a Aiman, le tendió una mano a Mila para ayudarla a bajarse de su yegua. Ella lo miró con una fogosidad un tanto indecente cuando el chico la sujetó por la cintura, con toda la cortesía del mundo.

—Gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa dulce, perdida en la mirada de fuego del joven.

Mientras quitaba la brida a Fiódor, Yuri no podía evitar lanzarle miradas de reojo a la pareja. Ver a su hermana tan cerca de su amigo le daba ganas de darle un empujón, de aventarla al cuenco de agua del cual bebían los caballos. Sin duda, no era la primera vez que sentía deseos de hacerlo, porque Mila siempre conseguía sacarlo de quicio, pero sí era consciente, de que esa vez era distinto.

Eran celos. No quería que su hermana le quitara a su único amigo.

La felicidad de Mila duró poco, porque apenas sus pies estuvieron bien afirmados en la tierra, Otabek la soltó como si su cuerpo le quemara los brazos. Su mirada se endureció cuando se inclinó sobre ella para despedirse, depositando un suave pero frío beso sobre su guante de piel.

—Oye —lo encaró Yuri en cuanto su hermana los dejó solos.

Otabek se giró para mirarlo, y descargó toda la incomodidad en un corto resoplido.

—Siento mucho lo del bosque. Tal vez yo... fui algo grosero. —Involuntariamente, sus dedos viajaron hacia su nuca y se enredaron en los cabellos dorados. De repente, la imagen de la mañana acudió a su mente, y se sintió incapaz de seguir hablando.

—No, está bien —respondió Otabek, apartándose para quitarle la brida y la silla a su caballo.

—No, no lo está —contraatacó Yuri—. Te he ofendido, y lo lamento mucho por eso. —Casi con violencia, arrojó los elementos del caballo contra el barandal de madera.

—Sí.

De un momento a otro, Otabek se halló nuevamente frente a él. En un rapto de espontaneidad, atrapó la delgada muñeca pálida de Yuri, la del brazo que tenía alzado.

—Está bien —repitió con la franqueza desbordando de sus ojos oscuros. Yuri podía verla, porque una vez más se encontraba atrapado en estos—. Eres sincero, y no le temes a nada. Los amigos de verdad no se dicen mentiras, no se ocultan las cosas. A veces, los amigos son sabios, y pueden hacerte ver cosas para las que antes estabas ciego. Gracias, Yuri.

Yuri recordaría aquel día como uno de los más importantes en la historia de su amistad.

* * *

Entre paseos, cabalgatas y entrenamientos, discurrió un mes más de la larga estadía de Otabek en Rusia.

En poco tiempo, ambos desarrollaron una agradable complicidad, muy palpable en las conversaciones que tenían y en las miradas que se lanzaban cada vez con más frecuencia. Si algo adoraba Yuri de Otabek, era que este no lo trataba como un niño pequeño y adorable que necesitaba protección, como hacían sus hermanos mayores. Hasta hacia unos pocos años, Viktor se dejaba ganar por Yuri, y este último nunca sabía si le había ganado porque era mejor que él o porque Viktor había aflojado para beneficiarlo. Otabek, en cambio, jamás dejaba de dar lo mejor de sí cuando luchaban, sin importarle que Yuri fuera menor y físicamente un poco más pequeño. No le importaba, porque consideraba que ambos tenían la misma habilidad y la misma fuerza. Era eso lo que Yuri más valoraba de su nuevo amigo.

Una de las mayores pruebas de su amistad se dio cuando Otabek alcanzó sus dieciocho años estando a un mes y medio de camino de su hogar. Todos, pero en especial su joven amigo, se ocuparon de que el chico se sintiera como en su casa. El rey celebró un banquete en su honor, y cada miembro de la familia le hizo un obsequio personal, incluida su futura esposa. El regalo de Yuri, fue un majestuoso gorro de piel de marta cibelina. Por la noche, los dos amigos se quedaron hasta muy tarde en la habitación de Yuri, tumbados en la cama, entre las pesadas pieles que la cubrían. Por una vez, los papeles a los que cada uno acostumbraba se invirtieron, y Yuri dejó que Otabek hablara con soltura y detalle sobre su familia, su tierra y sus dos mayores pasiones: las cabalgatas y la cetrería.

Aquella tarde de principios de noviembre habían terminado la sesión de entrenamiento del día, y estaban ambos sentados contra la pared, intentando calmar sus jadeos mientras observaban como el cielo se ponía anaranjado al caer lentamente la noche.

—El atardecer es mi momento favorito del día —confesó Yuri, embelesado con los colores cambiantes del cielo—. Quiero decir, me gustan las horas de luz, porque luego debo encerrarme en el interior... pero me gusta el cielo.

—Lo sé, también a mí… pero yo creo que no hay mejor lugar donde mirarlo que la estepa. Desde el caballo, solo en medio de la nada, te sientes el amo del mundo…

Yuri lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Te gustaría ser el amo del mundo? Pensé que me habías dicho que te querías estar en mi lugar, ser un nadie.

Otabek le devolvió una suave sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Con ser el amo del mundo no me refería a ser rey. De todas formas, tampoco es que no quiera ser rey, pero lo sería por mi pueblo y no por mí. Es mi deber, mi deber como hijo de mi padre. —Irguió su cabeza y sus anchos hombros imitaron el movimiento. Sus labios ligeramente curvados y los profundos ojos oscuros desbordaban orgullo y devoción hacia la sangre que llevaba en sus venas.

Cuánto le admiraba.

Después de haber estudiado la historia de su familia y de otras dinastías, Yuri sabía que había dos tipos de reyes: los que gobiernan para su pueblo, y los que lo hacen para sí mismos. Eran igual de frecuentes, y cuando un nuevo rey asumía el poder, el reino entero contenía el aliento hasta saber en qué clase de rey iba a convertirse.

—Yuri —continuó Otabek—. Tú no eres un nadie. Eres un príncipe de Rusia, y eres un buen amigo mío.

Eso último lo dijo mirando al cielo, y Yuri por un momento deseó que se lo hubiese dicho mirándolo a los ojos. No era algo que se decía todos los días, o por lo menos él jamás lo había escuchado de boca de otra persona.

—¿No tienes otros amigos? —Yuri no podía creer que en el caso de tenerlos, fuera él tan especial entre los demás.

—Tengo unos cuantos en la corte. Los conozco de toda la vida, pero ellos se comportan no tanto como amigos sino como súbditos con su futuro rey. —Otabek frunció el ceño, un gesto desdeñoso que revelaba cuan molesta la resultaba la situación—. Están constantemente compitiendo para ver quién será mi hermano de sangre. A veces me gustaría... no elegir a ninguno de ellos.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua y asintió, mostrándose comprensivo con su nuevo amigo. Le costaba creer que los amigos de Otabek pudiesen ser solo aduladores, principalmente porque se le hacía difícil imaginarse a un chico tan serio y reservado como Otabek siendo el centro de atención de un montón de idiotas. Luego, recordaba a los amigos de su virtuoso hermano, todos segundones de familias importantes. La gran mayoría de ellos eran terriblemente arrogantes y engreídos, pero se pegaban a Viktor como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tal vez, considerando eso, sí fuera duro estar en el lugar de un príncipe heredero.

—Eso no debe ser nada agradable, pero… a mí me conoces hace poco más de dos meses —le recordó, poniendo todas la fuerza mental que tenía en no hacerse falsas ilusiones. Lo que menos quería, era vivir estando convencido de que él era tan importante para Otabek como este lo era para Yuri. Otabek tenía a otras personas a las que llamar _amigos;_ en cambio Yuri, apenas se estaba acostumbrado al sabor que la palabra tenía en sus labios.

—¿Importa eso? —Otabek interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Contigo puedo ser yo mismo, porque ninguno de tus actos tiene como objeto buscar mi aprobación. Es más, al principio incluso te mostrabas más... reacio a entablar una conversación conmigo.

—Pero lo hice. —Yuri elevó el mentón, buscando deshacerse de cualquier acusación que Otabek pudiese llegar a hacerle.

—Me alegra que lo hayas hecho —confesó Otabek. Su voz sonaba dulce, tierna.

La densa oscuridad del ocaso se imponía entre los dos cuerpos, e impedía que Yuri pudiese ver su expresión con claridad, incluso forzando la vista. Por esto mismo, se limitaba a mirar al frente, al haz de luz anaranjada que bañaba la más grande de las cuatro torres del castillo.

—¿Y qué hay de mis hermanos? ¿No puedes ser tú mismo con ellos?

—No —respondió el kazajo, un tanto cortante—. Quiero decir, ambos son muy agradables, pero ambos esperan algo de mí y yo algo de ellos.

—¿Y cómo sabes que yo no espero nada de ti? —cuestionó el rubio con tono desafiante.

Desde donde estaba sentado Otabek, a Yuri le llegó el inconfundible sonido de una risa muy baja, entre dientes. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle, creyendo que se estaba burlando de él, pero se vio obligado a guardarse sus palabras.

—Simplemente lo sé.

—Yo quería vencerte con mi espada —recordó Yuri, esbozando una adorable sonrisa ladina que el mayor no podría llegar a ver.

—Y lo lograste. Lo lograste y aun así seguiste permitiéndome practicar contigo. —El chico suspiró, con los ojos fijos en sus pesadas botas—. No tienes miedo de enseñarme cosas nuevas, de corregirme cuando estoy haciendo algo mal... Eso es lo que uno busca en un buen amigo.

 _Buen amigo._

Le costaba reflexionar sobre sus palabras cuando lo oía referirse a él como su _buen amigo_ con tanta naturalidad. Aquello lo llenaba de una emoción antes desconocida, el sentimiento de compartir algo con otra persona, en lo que nadie más participaba. Eran solo ellos dos, siendo buenos amigos.

Pasaron un largo intervalo en completo silencio, del cual Yuri fue perfectamente consciente. Cuando Otabek cayó en la cuenta que el rubio no pensaba responderle, volteó a mirarlo, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué te escondes? —preguntó el mayor.

—¿Qué? Es la oscuridad, Otabek.

Sin saber en principio a qué se refería, Yuri le devolvió una mirada cargada de confusión. Pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo lo había estado mirando con un solo ojo, que unas cuantas hebras de cabellos rubios se habían desprendido de la cinta que los sujetaba, para caer libremente sobre su ojo derecho.

—¿No te molesta? Para pelear, quiero decir.

—No, es que...

No pudo terminar la oración; no se sintió capaz de hacerlo cuando Otabek, aprovechando el resguardo de la oscuridad, extendió su mano para atrapar los cabellos que le caían sobre su ojo y sostenerlos a un lado de su cabeza. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando sus dedos le rozaron la mejilla, para acomodar los cabellos detrás de oreja.

—Ahí está mejor, ¿verdad?

Su amigo no era más que una sombra bañada por la luz anaranjada, pero no le costó nada percibir el ya conocido brillo oscuro de sus ojos.

—Otabek, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con nerviosismo, de una forma que pudo parecer un poco brusca.

—Yuri, yo...

Se quedó en silencio un instante, tieso como una estatua de mármol, esperando a que completara la frase.

—Dilo... —susurró finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos con el valor que solo le daba la oscuridad.

—Lo siento —finalizó el otro.

Otabek soltó sus cabellos rápidamente y Yuri maldijo ruidosamente cuando una cortina de pelo le cayó sobre la cara.

—Dilo. —Apretó el puño más fuerte, sintiendo que una inexplicable rabia crecía lentamente en su interior. No tenía bien claro qué era exactamente lo que pensaba que Otabek le diría, pero creía saber qué era lo que había querido escuchar, aunque aquello lo llenara de dudas.

Antes de que Yuri pudiera cogerlo por la parte delantera del jubón, Otabek, convertido en una sombra, se removió incómodo a su lado, buscando incorporarse.

—No puedo —sentenció.

Yuri no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni de responder, porque Otabek se puso de pie casi de inmediato. Estaba por hacerlo él también, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, su amigo murmuró un escueto "te veo mañana" y se retiró del lugar, dejando a un muy confundido Yuri sólo en el patio. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ya había caído la noche y que la luna llena lo observaba desde el cielo.

El aire se había puesto muy frío, como todas las noches en Rusia, pero Yuri no se sintió capaz de ponerse de pie por un largo rato. Se quedó unos cuantos minutos recostado contra el muro de piedra, soltando de vez en cuando unos bufidos que lo hacían largar vapor por la boca. No llevaba puesta la capa forrada de piel que usaba durante el invierno, por lo que el frío no iba a tardar en alcanzarle los huesos. Pero tal vez aquello lo ayudaría a calmar la rabia que sentía. Estaba furioso, y podía llegar a entender el motivo de esa ira si pensaba en el cosquilleo que aún sentía en su mejilla, allí donde los dedos de Otabek la habían rozado para acomodarle los cabellos; y en como Otabek lo había dejado sólo en la oscuridad sin dar ninguna explicación.

—No pensaba que fueras tan cobarde —susurró con voz ronca por el frío, abrazando sus piernas con ambos brazos. Además de enfadado, estaba desconcertado, y tal vez, solo tal vez, un tanto decepcionado.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió que el frío se estaba tornando insoportable. Sin capa, guantes ni gorro no podía estar fuera por mucho más tiempo. Un tanto aturdido, se puso de pie y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación.

Cuando subió las escaleras de la torre se encontró con su sirviente personal, Feliks, que lo esperaba en la puerta de su habitación. Este inclinó la cabeza al verlo llegar y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

—Su alteza, ¿hay algo que necesite?

Feliks era un chico alto, de cabellos cortos y tan rubios que parecían blancos; sus ojos azules, muy claros. Era un año mayor que Yuri, pero era tan nervioso que a veces podía parecer más joven.

—Prepárame un baño caliente, y encárgate de mi cena. Hoy cenaré en mi habitación.

El chico asintió una vez y bajó las escaleras a paso rápido a buscar agua caliente para la bañera. Yuri, por su parte, ingresó en la habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue descolgarse la espada y dejarla junto a la de madera. A continuación se quitó las botas y el resto de la ropa, quedándose solo en camisa y pantalones, por lo menos para no morir de frío hasta que su baño estuviese listo.

Se sentó en su cama y se recostó hacia atrás, dejando que su cuerpo cayese pesadamente sobre las sábanas de seda, cerrando sus ojos. Maldijo por lo bajo y rodó en la cama un par de veces. Estaba confundido. Si Otabek era su mejor amigo, ¿por qué se había puesto tan nervioso por tan sólo haberle tocado la mejilla? Yuri debía admitir que aquello también lo había sorprendido gratamente, sus dedos sólo lo habían rozado por un segundo, pero eran cálidos; se había sentido bien...

Entonces regresó Feliks con otro sirviente, trayendo dos cubos de agua caliente cada uno. Colocaron la tina en el centro de la habitación y la llenaron.

—Su alteza, su baño está listo.

—Está bien, pueden retirarse. Feliks, ¿has ordenado la cena?

—Sí, señor.

Yuri se rió por lo bajo. Él no era ningún señor. Cuando ambos muchachos salieron de la habitación, se quitó el resto de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Se introdujo con cuidado en la tina, y apenas su pie helado entró en contacto con el agua caliente, una placentera sensación lo invadió de pies a cabeza. Aquel baño lo ayudaría a quitarse el frío en un segundo. Cuando se sentó por completo, soltó un suave suspiro. Se sentía abrazado por el agua caliente y ya no tenía frío.

Cogió la esponja y procedió a bañarse como era debido, limpiando cada parte de su cuerpo con atención. En general aquello solían hacerlo los sirvientes, pero a ninguno de sus hermanos les gustaba demasiado que los ayudaran en el baño. Era algo que podían hacer por sí mismos. Sólo su hermana dejaba a veces que su doncella la bañara, pero lo hacía porque se llevaba bien con la chica y le agradaba poder tener una conversación con ella. Yuri prefería no hablar con nadie.

Cuando hubo terminado, salió de la tina y secó, para luego vestirse solamente con una bata de terciopelo color rojo oscuro. Se sentó en la cama a esperar su cena, notando el hambre que tenía.

Feliks llegó finalmente con una bandeja de plata con dos cuencos y una jarra.

—Alteza, ¿quiere que me lleve la tina? —dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

—Sí, por favor. Gracias, Feliks, puedes retirarte —dijo Yuri, sin mirarlo, sentándose frente a la mesa.

Le dio un vistazo a la comida. Se trataba de un generoso cuenco de estofado de cordero con remolacha y zanahorias cocidas; en el otro cuenco había sopa de cebolla y a su lado un poco de pan y queso. La jarra contenía vino caliente especiado. A Yuri se le hizo agua la boca al ver semejante cantidad de comida.

Empezó por la sopa, la cual con ayuda de la cuchara y un poco de pan se terminó casi al instante. El estofado también estaba delicioso, y quedaba de maravilla con el vino.

Terminó por comerse todo lo que había en el plato y cuando se levantó de la mesa, se sintió satisfecho. Consciente de que más tarde Feliks regresaría por la bandeja y para apagar algunas de las velas y antorchas, Yuri se metió en su cama.

El lecho estaba caliente. En Rusia hacía frío durante casi todo el año, pero en invierno había nevadas constantes y un frío que congelaba los huesos. Por eso todas las camas del castillo, en invierno, llevaban dos mantas de lana debajo del cobertor, por encima de las sábanas de seda.

Como era su costumbre, buscó uno de sus cojines y lo abrazó, apoyando el mentón en este y removiéndose para encontrar la mejor posición para dormir. Cerró los ojos, buscando al sueño o esperando a que este lo encontrara.

Al rato hizo una pequeña mueca. Se había descubierto a sí mismo pensando qué estaría haciendo Otabek en ese momento. ¿Estaría cenando? ¿También a punto de dormir? Intentó ahuyentar a su amigo de su mente, para ponerla en blanco y buscar la paz necesaria para poder dormirse.

Esa paz no llegó.

El primer toque en la puerta le arrancó un jadeo de los labios, y le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Con el segundo, maldijo y rodó sobre la cama, intentando ignorar a ese huésped inoportuno que se dignaba a perturbar su sueño aquella noche. No podía ser Feliks, éste solía entrar sin permiso si tenía alguna tarea que completar, como buscar la bandeja. De todas formas, tras soltar un exasperado suspiro, terminó por responder de todos modos.

—Adelante, Feliks —llamó, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado.

—Yuri.

Aquella voz no era la de Feliks. Era de Viktor. La puerta se abrió con un suave chirrido y unos cuantos pares de pisadas ingresaron en la habitación. Yuri se incorporó sobre la cama y se sorprendió al ver a su hermano, a la esposa de este y a Andréi.

—¡Tío Yuri!

—Andréi, no hagas ruido —le reprochó su madre, con la voz quebrada y el rostro desencajado por el terror.

El niño cruzó la habitación a paso rápido y se subió a la cama con Yuri.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el rubio.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que ni Viktor ni Yuriko sonreían; y que las ropas claras de Viktor, que llevaba en mano su espada desenvainada, estaban empapadas de húmedas manchas oscuras. Su rostro se transformó completamente. Era sangre.

—Viktor... ¿qué sucedió?

Antes de contestar, el príncipe heredero se tomó el tiempo necesario para envainar su espada y recuperar el aliento. Sus pálidos cabellos estaban revueltos, y en su rostro persistía aún la mueca torcida de alguien que se encuentra bajo ataque.

—Un hombre se escabulló en mi habitación e intentó matarme. Peleamos, y yo logré matarlo. Llegó a herirme un poco... —le mostró a Yuri una mancha de sangre en su costado y otra en su hombro.

—¿Qué?

—En realidad eran dos —continuó Viktor. Presa del pánico, hablaba como alguien que está aún en el campo de batalla—. Uno de ellos estaba en el pasillo, tal vez buscando la habitación de Andréi... también peleé con él y lo vencí.

Yuri dejó que su sobrino se acurrucara junto a él, pero no dejaba de mirar azorado a su hermano.

—Entonces debe haber un tercero... dispuesto a matarme a mí. Soy el tercero en la línea de sucesión y el último de los herederos que viven en el castillo. ¿Por qué trajiste a tu familia aquí, idiota?

—Creo que estarán más seguros contigo que en cualquier otro lado. Ya he avisado a los guardias para que cierren todas las entradas y salidas del castillo, ahora debo decírselo al abuelo.

Yuri asintió, pero en verdad no se sentía seguro de poder pelear él sólo contra un hombre que probablemente fuera un asesino profesional. Era bueno con la espada, pero jamás había tenido una pelea real y mucho menos matado a un hombre.

—¿Pueden quedarse aquí contigo? —Viktor buscaba una confirmación.

—Por supuesto —dijo mirando a Yuriko y a Andréi.

—Gracias. —Viktor le sonrió antes de retirarse también.

Apenas su hermano se fue, Yuri se levantó de la cama y fue en busca de su espada; sería sensato mantenerla cerca. Yuriko se sentó sobre la cama y abrazó a su hijo, cuyo cuerpo pequeño se agitaba esporádicamente entre suaves pero descontrolados sollozos.

—Todo está bien... esos hombres se han ido... —le susurraba.

Tanto ella como Yuri sabían que eso bien podía no ser cierto. Tal vez uno de esos asesinos estuviese por entrar en la habitación, pero no podían decirle eso al niño.

—Si vienen, Yuri los matará... —susurró el pequeño, mirando a Yuri con ilusión.

Yuri se lo quedó mirando, sin responder de inmediato. En los brillantes ojos azules del niño estaba contenida la profunda admiración que sentía por su tío Yuri.

—Te protegeré si uno de ellos logra entrar. A ti y a tu madre —respondió con toda la calma de la que se sintió capaz.

No quería pensar en la idea de matar, aunque se tratara de un asesino que había atacado a su familia. Solían decir que uno jamás olvida el rostro del primero al que ha matado, ya sea un combatiente enemigo en el campo de batalla o un asesino a sueldo.

—Me pregunto quién será el responsable detrás de esto... —Yuriko miró a Yuri.

—No lo sé... tal vez algún noble rencoroso...

—¿Algún gobernante enemigo? ¿Jean Leroy?

Yuri negó con la cabeza.

—No. No lo conozco mucho, lo he visto un par de veces, pero no es su estilo. Si quiere una guerra, se encargará de reunir un ejército, declararla formalmente y organizar una invasión. Y no tiene derecho alguno al trono, no podría acceder ni siquiera matando a todos los potenciales herederos.

—¿Otabek Altin? —aventuró Yuriko.

El silencio se apoderó de ambos por un instante que a Yuri le pareció eterno. El solo hecho de considerar esa posibilidad hacía que se le estrujara el corazón. Lo hacía sentir mal por entregar su confianza tan rápidamente, por más que Otabek fuera su amigo.

—Él jamás haría eso. No tiene motivos. No —masculló con molestia. Más que convencer a Yuriko, Yuri buscaba convencerse a sí mismo.

No había forma de que aquella hubiese sido obra de Otabek. Era cierto que si todos los hombres en la línea de sucesión directa morían, cosa muy poco probable considerando a sus primos, Otabek podría reclamar los derechos de Mila al trono y convertirse en rey una vez que estuviesen casados. Pero eso era muy poco probable, y Yuri confiaba plenamente en que Otabek jamás podría hacer algo así.

—Una amenaza interna entonces... —susurró la mujer, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo, que se aferraba a ella con toda la fuerza de sus bracitos.

—Es lo más probable. Pero, ¿de parte de quién? No tengo idea.

—Del beneficiario más directo del asesinato de los tres primeros en la línea de sucesión. —Los ojos color café de Yuriko encontraron los de Yuri.

—No se me ocurre en el momento quién pueda ser —murmuró Yuri, un tanto frustrado.

Pasó así cerca de una hora, una hora en silencio en la que de vez en cuando los tres se intercambiaban algunas palabras. Viktor no había regresado y Yuri empezaba a inquietarse. Había ido sólo a alertar a su abuelo, y tal vez a ayudar a buscar al tercer asesino, ¿lo habría encontrado? ¿Lo habría encontrado el tercer asesino a él? Yuri sintió que se le helaba la sangre dentro del cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió de repente, con un golpe, y Viktor entró en la habitación. Vestía aún sus ropas ensangrentadas, al no haber tenido tiempo para ponerse una prenda limpia; y en su mano, llevaba la espada desenvainada que utilizó para pelear contra sus agresores.

—Hemos registrado toda la parte central del castillo y las torres. Yo mismo he liderado la búsqueda. No hay nada. Los guardias han bajado al subsuelo, a las mazmorras y a las criptas, pero estoy casi seguro de que eran sólo dos hombres.

—¿Le has dicho al abuelo?

—Ya ha sido informado, y nos espera en su despacho. A los dos. Ahora mismo. —Sus ojos escudriñaban la habitación de lado a lado, nerviosos, como si temiera que un tercer asesino pudiese estar escondido detrás del tapiz de la pared.

—Déjame cambiarme al menos —protestó Yuri.

La mirada clara de Viktor se endureció de repente, y frunció el entrecejo en un gesto desdeñoso. Esa actitud, extremadamente rara en él, era un claro signo de lo muy alterado que lo tenía aquella situación.

—Ahora —repitió, exasperado—. Yuriko, Andréi. Ustedes se quedan aquí. Buscaré guardias para que queden custodiando la puerta.

Yuri se colocó una pesada capa sobre los hombros, por encima de la bata. Esta última era demasiado liviana para afrontar los vientos fríos que se colaban por los corredores del castillo. Llevó también su espada, por si era necesaria en el camino. A su abuelo no le gustaba verlos portar armas en la sala de audiencias real, pero en ese caso lo entendería.

Salió afuera detrás de su hermano, esforzándose por seguir el ritmo acelerado de sus pasos. A su alrededor, los guardias iban y venían, portando lanzas y espadas desenvainadas. De repente, el castillo dormido había despertado, y el príncipe podía estar seguro de que nadie dormiría bien aquella noche.

Cuando llegaron a la torre del rey, Viktor llamó a la puerta de la sala de audiencias de su abuelo. Esta se encontraba justo debajo de la recámara real, por lo que muy probablemente, Nikolai ya los estaba esperando allí.

—¿Viktor? —preguntó su voz desde adentro.

—Viktor y Yuri —rectificó Viktor.

—Adelante, pasen.

Su hermano empujó la puerta apenas escuchó la confirmación y ambos entraron en la habitación. El rey estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, y al verlos les hizo un ademán a ambos para que ocuparan dos sillas que estaban frente a él. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron donde les indicaba.

—Viktor, ¿has ordenado a los guardias que registren hasta el último rincón del castillo?

—Sí. Yo mismo me encargué de registrar las zonas centrales.

—Bien. —Los miró a ambos y se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar a hablar.

Yuri no tenía bien claro de qué iban a hablar ahí, y por qué lo requerían también a él. Solo se limitó a esperar a que su abuelo empezara a hablar para enterarse. Mientras tanto, se frotaba las manos congeladas para calmar el frío, y también los nervios.

—No sólo basta con descubrir a los asesinos y deshacernos de ellos —empezó el rey—. No has podido reconocer a los hombres, ¿verdad, Viktor?

Viktor negó con la cabeza.

—No. No reconocí sus rasgos. Uno de ellos parecía ruso, el otro era de seguro un extranjero.

—Asesinos a sueldo —Yuri confirmó de inmediato las sospechas de su abuelo.

—Seguramente —respondió su hermano, mirándolo de reojo.

—Entonces con más razón es importante descubrir quién fue el que les pagó para que se deshicieran de los herederos al trono. Me has dicho que los mataste a los dos. Tal vez, hubiese sido mejor haber hecho prisionero a uno para interrogarlo, pero entiendo que no siempre es posible —dijo el rey.

—Tal vez si encuentran al tercero... —intervino Yuri.

—¿Por qué crees que eran tres? —Su abuelo lo miró fijamente.

—Un asesino para cada uno de los posibles herederos que viven en este castillo— respondió el chico, como si no hubiese otra respuesta posible.

Nikolai resopló y apoyó el puño cerrado sobre la mesa. El muchacho se removió, incómodo, esperando una respuesta que disipara la nebulosa que se estaba formando en su cabeza.

—¿Qué te dice que buscaban matar a los tres?

Una nueva pregunta. Yuri sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de comprender qué tipo de respuesta estaba buscando su abuelo.

—Si alguien busca acabar con la dinastía, no lo conseguiría matando sólo a Viktor y a Andréi. Yo vengo después.

—Te lo diré de nuevo, ¿qué te dice que buscaba matarte a ti? —reformuló la pregunta, dedicándole una mirada solemne.

A su lado, Viktor se mantenía en silencio, presionando su puño cerrado contra sus labios. Se veía un tanto más relajado que Yuri, y no parecía reaccionar ante las preguntas extrañas que les estaba haciendo Nikolai. No necesitaba ser un genio para percatarse de que ambos le estaban ocultando algo, un secreto del que él no tenía siquiera una pista.

—Eso no tiene sentido —murmuró Yuri, apretando su cuerpo contra la silla en completo estado de negación.

Nikolai miró a Viktor, y Yuri pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que este movía su cabeza de forma afirmativa, de manera muy discreta. Le bastó solo ese gesto para confirmar sus sospechas y, de repente, sintió que una rabia incontrolable empezaba a anidar en su joven corazón.

Por fin, el anciano carraspeó y sacudió suavemente la cabeza, como si quisiera olvidar esa cuestión por el momento. Yuri sólo podía mirar a su abuelo, y luego a Viktor, y luego de nuevo a su abuelo. Tal vez fuese él el nieto mimado de Nikolai, pero era cierto que el rey compartía una complicidad con Viktor a la que Yuri muy pocas veces podía acceder. Era eso lo que, en ese momento, lo enfadaba de tal manera.

—¿Hay algo que quieran decirme? —soltó con brusquedad—. No se guarden nada —exigió.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación; un silencio tenso, amargo, el silencio que provoca un secreto que no puede ser revelado. El pie de Yuri empezó a moverse frenético por debajo de la mesa, produciendo un molesto chasquido incesante que Viktor se vio obligado a interrumpir, sujetando con fuerza la delgada pierna de su hermano menor.

—Detente —siseó Viktor muy por lo bajo.

El rey eligió ignorar aquel pleito infantil que se libró debajo de la mesa, cuando Yuri intentó apartar a Viktor de una feroz patada.

—No es nada —dijo, intentando tranquilizarlos—. Sólo... tendremos que estar atentos, los próximos días. No hay que dejar pasar ningún comportamiento anormal de ningún miembro de la corte, por más cercano que sea. He vivido muchos años, muchos más que ustedes. He visto todo tipo de traiciones. En situaciones de riesgo, no se puede confiar en nadie.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tienes algún sospechoso en mente? —Yuri se acomodó mejor en su asiento, sujetando la silla para separarse más de Viktor.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, sin borrar su semblante taciturno y cargado de preocupación.

—No, pero ten en cuenta lo que te he dicho, Yuri. —Miró luego a Viktor—. Y tú también. Algunas lealtades son más fuertes que otras, y estaremos en graves problemas si estas entran en contradicción.

Yuri dejó escapar un jadeo de sus labios entreabiertos. La verdad se revelaba frente a él por fin, y no era un sentimiento para nada agradable. Creerse acusado de traición por alguien querido, era una de las cosas más horribles que un ser humano podía experimentar.

—Estaré atento —dijo el rubio con voz quebrada, ¿Qué más podía decir?

—Ahora bien —continuó el rey, mirándolos fijamente a ambos—. Y esto, va dirigido específicamente para ustedes dos.

Yuri miró a Viktor y notó que este también lo estaba mirando. Se observaron por un instante antes de volver a mirar a su abuelo.

—Si existen amenazas contra nuestra familia, lo peor que ustedes dos pueden hacer es enfrentarse. Una disputa facciosa dentro de la familia llevada a la guerra civil acabará con la dinastía. Ninguno de nosotros quiere que suceda eso, y depende de ustedes asegurar el futuro de la familia Plisetsky.

Se hizo nuevamente el silencio, y Yuri pudo escuchar incluso que Viktor tragaba saliva de manera dificultosa.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Yuri, con cierto tono de fastidio—. Pero yo no f...

—Por supuesto que no fuiste tú, Yuratchka. —Esas simples palabras, bastaron para que Yuri pudiese respirar con normalidad de nuevo—. Sólo deben ser conscientes, que en una situación de crisis, deben mantenerse unidos. No debemos dar muestra de debilidad a enemigos externos e internos.

Esta vez Yuri no dijo nada, pero asintió. Lo comprendía perfectamente. Si él decidía repentinamente que el trono le correspondía a él y no a Viktor, el reino entero se dividiría en dos. Todos los señores del reino se movilizarían en favor de uno u otro hermano, el que mejor sirviese a sus intereses personales. La situación podría empeorarse si un reino fronterizo tomaba partido por alguno de los dos, profundizando una guerra civil que se extendería por años y desangraría al reino hasta debilitarlo, una guerra civil que extinguiría la dinastía Plisetsky. No había un verdadero ganador en ese tipo de guerras. Todos los bandos involucrados solían quedar destruidos y sólo conseguían allanar el camino para que una potencia externa ocupara ese vacío que las luchas habían dejado. Kazimir les había contado historias sobre reinos que habían perecido de esa forma, por la enfermedad de la guerra civil.

Al ver que ninguno de sus nietos tenía nada más que decir, y que habían entendido sus palabras, Nikolai les sonrió.

—Pueden irse a dormir, y tú a curar tus heridas, Viktor. La guardia del castillo se verá doblegada a partir de mañana.

Viktor y Yuri salieron juntos de la sala de audiencias, sin hablar mucho entre ellos. En la atmósfera aun flotaba el pesar de saber que entre las paredes de ese castillo, de su hogar, había un traidor dispuesto a derramar sangre para cumplir sus objetivos. Cuando llegaron a la escalera al final del pasillo, Viktor se despidió de Yuri.

—Iré a ver a Miroslav, las heridas están empezando a dolerme. Diles a Yuriko y Andréi a donde he ido y pide a un guardia que los escolte de nuevo a las habitaciones.

Yuri asintió con simpleza.

—Lo haré.

—Buenas noches, Yuri. —Su hermano le sonrió con ternura. Se le notaba agotado, y su rostro estaba un poco contraído, probablemente debido al dolor; pero de todas maneras se esforzaba por sonreír, ahora que el peligro parecía haber pasado por el momento. No cabía duda de que eran dos opuestos.

—Hasta mañana, Viktor.

Yuri volvió a su habitación dispuesto a cumplir con lo que le había pedido Viktor y luego echarse a dormir. Aún había tres guardias apostados en la puerta, que lo dejaron pasar en cuanto lo vieron.

Al entrar, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Otabek de pie junto a la cama, donde estaban Yuriko y Andréi. Los tres posaron su mirada en Yuri en cuanto escucharon la puerta abrirse.

—Otabek, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —cuestionó. No estaba enfadado, de hecho con toda la confusión de la noche casi había olvidado aquella ira irracional que por la tarde había sentido hacia Otabek.

El chico se acercó a él, sin decir nada hasta que lo tuvo en frente.

—No me había dormido aun cuando escuché los ruidos... cuando fui consciente de lo que estaba pasando, quise asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Sin esperar una reacción del rubio, Otabek lo rodeó con ambos brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza. Su cuerpo entero se tensó, pero eso no detuvo a su amigo, que en medio de su entrega, enterró el rostro en su hombro. Poco a poco, los brazos de Yuri se relajaron, y a ellos le siguieron sus hombros. Terminó por soltar un suspiro, derrotado, y se dejó envolver por los cálidos y fuertes brazos de Otabek.

—Me alegra que estés bien... —susurró este por lo bajo.

No solía abrazar ni ser abrazado, salvo que se tratara de su abuelo o su sobrino, pero eso era distinto. Otabek tampoco parecía ser alguien que soliera dar abrazos, pero ahí estaba abrazándolo. Aquel era el primer abrazo que recibía de alguien que no pertenecía a su familia; no era de ninguna pareja, como tal vez pudiese haber llegado a pensar que pasaría, sino de parte de su gran amigo. En el mundo, no había nada más correcto que eso.

Con la inseguridad presente en cada fibra de su cuerpo, y los dedos temblorosos, Yuri logró liberar uno de sus brazos y terminó por corresponder. La tela de la túnica de dormir de Otabek estaba fría, pero por debajo, su piel ardía; ardía como la de Yuri.

—Estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte por mí —susurró en respuesta.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo si mi amigo está en peligro? —El moreno lo soltó y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, una como nunca antes le había visto. —No podía simplemente ignorar todo e intentar dormir.

Yuri se sintió aliviado al separarse de él. Habían sido unos pocos segundos, pero su corazón latía desenfrenado, errático. Le era imposible mentirse a sí mismo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron tras el abrazo, y Otabek le mostró la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, Yuri sintió miedo. Sintió miedo de sus propios sentimientos, aunque le costase precisar a cuál de ellos le temía. Sus dedos se congelaron sobre la espalda de Otabek, y dejó caer su mano lentamente.

A pesar de todo, hizo hasta lo imposible por controlar sus nervios y ocultar aquel molesto cosquilleo que había sentido en su estómago. De haber podido, se lo habría quitado de un manotazo, por la fuerza.

—No soy una chica, Otabek. No tienes que venir a salvarme —le espetó casi sin aliento. « ¿Qué diablos me sucede? Un abrazo no te quita el aire», pensaba con la frustración a punto de acabar con su paciencia.

«No es un beso.» Descubrirse a sí mismo pensando en esa posibilidad, lo hizo trastabillar, por lo que Otabek se apresuró a tomarlo del hombro con firmeza.

—De todas formas no venía a salvarte. —Otabek enfatizó la última palabra—. Pero dos espadas luchan mejor que una; eso es indiscutible —finalizó, con aquella franqueza que caracterizaba a su amigo, y que tanto le fascinaba.

El rubio entonces no tuvo más remedio que dar rienda suelta a la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en su rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron por un breve instante, pero para Yuri fue tan potente que de repente se sintió avergonzado de su sonrisa. Hizo un mohín y desvió la mirada, sintiéndose un poco incómodo ante aquel silencio que parecía expresar muchísimas cosas que no podían decirse. Bastaba solo recordar cómo se había sentido también aquella tarde, cuando Otabek acarició su mejilla accidentalmente, para querer salir corriendo de allí y esconderse en las criptas hasta el día siguiente.

—Oigan, lamento interrumpir, pero... —Yuriko se acercó a ellos, con su hijo colgado de sus faldas—. Yuri, ¿tienes idea de donde está Viktor?

Otabek y Yuri se voltearon a verla, y entonces Yuri recordó que no estaban solos en la habitación y que había olvidado lo que le había prometido a Viktor.

—Fue a ver al médico para que se encargara de sus heridas. Me pidió que un guardia los escoltara a su habitación...

Aun sintiéndose un tanto turbado, Yuri se asomó por la puerta y les comunicó las órdenes de Viktor a los guardias. Les pidió que dos de ellos se encargaran de llevar a Yuriko y Andréi a sus habitaciones.

Antes de partir, Yuriko volvió a agradecerle a Yuri, y Andréi lo abrazó antes de desearle unas buenas noches. Cuando se retiraron, Yuri y Otabek se quedaron solos en la habitación. El rubio se volteó para verlo allí de pie, quieto y con la mano cerrada con firmeza en torno a la empuñadura de su espada.

—Tú también deberías irte a dormir —le dijo el rubio a su amigo. Hablaba demasiado rápido, como si de repente temiera dirigirle la palabra. En aquella breve conversación con Yuriko, el muchacho por fin logró recuperar la compostura; y su dignidad.

—Lo sé. —El kazajo posó una mano en el hombro del ruso y lo apretó un poco—. Descansa, Yuri. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Otabek —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, casi de un portazo.

Cuando estuvo a solas, soltó un pesado suspiro y se metió en la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas hasta la nariz.

Sin embargo, no logró dormirse tan inmediatamente como hubiese querido. Su mente inquieta rápidamente retomó los pensamientos que le habían impedido dormir antes de que llegara Viktor, aquellos sobre Otabek. Yuri no pudo evitar preguntarse si su amigo estaría pensando en él en ese momento, así como lo hacía él. Imaginar que era así lo llenaba de una inexplicable felicidad y adrenalina que mantenía sus ojos abiertos y su corazón palpitando fuerte, demasiado fuerte.

Por otra parte, abrazo de Otabek lo había dejado sin palabras, y no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿Era normal sentirse tan alborotado con un simple abrazo, un abrazo de amigos? ¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado él si su amigo le besaba la mejilla, como hacía su hermana Mila con sus amigas? Probablemente, hubiese estallado. Para suerte suya, los muchachos jamás besaban a sus amigos; eso era cosa de damas.

Desorientado, se llevó la mano al pecho para sentir los latidos desbocados de su corazón, como si de esa forma pudiese aplacarlos. Sin embargo, sabía que eso iba a ser difícil. Era la primera vez que se sentía así, y Yuri no sabía qué hacer con ello.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí el capítulo 4. Esta es la versión editada, así que verán que tiene una nueva escena al inicio. Quería incluir una escena que fuera una especie de eslabón entre la amistad del capítulo 3 y los coqueteos del 4. La atracción entre ellos es un hecho desde el principio, y ya para este momento se van dando cuenta aunque, como verán el "me gustas" de Otabek bien puede ser tomado como un "me caes bien", y seguro él lo dijo así :) Por otro lado... la conversación que tienen sobre los kazajos, no es algo trivial, tenganlo en cuenta~**


	5. Corazón de hielo

5\. CORAZÓN DE HIELO

Aquella mañana un espeso manto de nieve cubría todo lo que la vista podía abarcar, desde las lejanas montañas del este hasta el extenso bosque que rodeaba al castillo. Había nevado durante toda la noche, y las abundantes reservas de leña del castillo se habían reducido considerablemente para poder mantener viva hasta a la última chimenea. El invierno por fin había llegado, y con él las nevadas más frías, constantes y agresivas del año.

Yuri se despertó con la salida del sol y en muy pocos minutos se vistió con un jubón de lana verde, unos pantalones, sus botas de montar y una gruesa capa de lana oscura con ribete de piel de lobo. Cogió su espada y su cuchillo de caza y los colgó de su cinto antes de salir de la habitación.

Afuera había dos guardias apostados hace días. Yuri ya se había aprendido sus nombres, Lev y Matfey. El resto de los guardias estaban en los pasillos, y frente a las habitaciones de cada uno de los miembros de la familia real incluida su madre. Desde el complot fallido hacia unos días, el castillo no había podido bajar la guardia, viéndose obligado a doblegarla.

Pero ni un poco de nieve ni una situación tensa podían detener la actividad favorita de los príncipes y de los muchachos nobles de la corte. Aquel día saldrían todos de caza, en busca de un buen jabalí o venado para el banquete de la noche.

Se reunieron en la sala de banquetes del castillo, siendo Yuri uno de los primeros en llegar. Pronto llegó también Viktor, acompañado de dos de sus amigos, segundos hijos de vasallos que habían sido enviados a la corte real. Otabek fue uno de los últimos en llegar, acompañado del embajador de su reino, su escudero y su sirviente personal, un niño de no más de trece años. Eran en total unos cuarenta hombres si se contaba a los escuderos, acompañantes y sirvientes que llevaban el vino y agua para que sus amos bebieran durante la cacería. A ellos se sumaban una veintena de guardias reales que los acompañaban para cuidar de los dos príncipes de Rusia.

Otabek se sentó junto a Yuri y el rubio apartó la mirada de su cuenco de gachas para mirarlo a él. Su amigo también iba muy abrigado, con su capa de lana azul ribeteada en dorado. Colgado del hombro llevaba un carcaj repleto de flechas con plumas azules, y su enorme arco descansaba a su lado.

—¿Cazas con arco? —preguntó Yuri cuando terminó de engullir un bocado de avena.

—Sí, ¿De qué otra forma lo haría si no es con arco?

—Lanzas, hachas, espadas...Quiero decir, el arco es más efectivo para cazar, pero, ¿Qué sentido tiene dispararle a tu presa y matarla en el acto?

Otabek parecía un tanto sorprendido.

—Tiene sentido, Yuri —le dijo con una media sonrisa—. De todas formas también llevo mi espada. —Palpó la empuñadura del arma que llevaba colgada del cinto.

—Si fuera así, el día de caza terminaría en unas pocas horas y no sería divertido...

El kazajo se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me parece divertido cazar con mi arco, ¿o acaso es que no sabes usarlo?

Yuri dejó caer la cuchara sobre el cuenco casi vacío, y el sonido del metal chocando con metal pudo oírse por unos cuantos de quienes los rodeaban, que voltearon a mirarlos.

—Por supuesto que sé, idiota.

No era el mejor, porque le habían enseñado el uso del arco como arma complementaria y subordinada de la espada, como un arma de larga distancia fundamentalmente de caza. En la guerra, los únicos que usaban el arco eran los arqueros. Los reyes, príncipes y caballeros siempre debían pelear con su espada o una lanza, a lomos de su caballo.

—No lo dudo, y si no lo supieras, aprenderías rápido. Puedo enseñarte a disparar montando a caballo.

Yuri lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Eso es casi imposible.

—Claro que no —se apresuró a responder Otabek—. Empezaron a enseñármelo apenas comencé a aprender a montar, incluso antes de que pudiese mantenerme sentado sobre el caballo.

—Eso es increíble —murmuró Yuri, genuinamente sorprendido—. Me enseñarás luego —le dijo a modo de orden.

De todas formas Yuri sabía que no tendrían el tiempo suficiente para eso. Faltaba menos de una semana para la boda de Otabek con su hermana, y unos días después su amigo debería regresar a su reino con su padre y su gente. Yuri sabía que lo echaría mucho de menos, y por eso al menos quería aprovechar al máximo los pocos días que le quedaban con él.

—Por supuesto que te enseñaré —dijo Otabek antes de empezar a comer también sus gachas.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado con su desayuno, dejando la amplia estancia hecha un caos para los sirvientes, se movieron a los establos en busca de sus caballos. Los mozos de cuadra ya se habían encargado de preparar a todos los caballos temprano en la mañana, por lo que sólo les quedaba montarlos y abandonar el castillo.

En la armería, Yuri recibió una lanza, su arma de larga distancia, y fue en busca de su caballo. Lo montó con facilidad y aseguró la lanza debajo del brazo para una mayor comodidad al sujetar las riendas. Una vez que se hubo acomodado bien, se permitió mirar a su alrededor. Avistó a Otabek, que le daba unas suaves palmadas a su precioso caballo negro antes de subirse también, llevando su imponente arco sujeto en su espalda, junto con el carcaj.

Viktor estaba delante de ellos, ya montado en su caballo blanco, portando una capa roja, el color del estandarte de la familia real, y por supuesto, su corona bien sujeta sobre la cabeza. Yuri apretó los dientes al verlo tan reluciente y arrogante, dispuesto a liderar la partida de caza. El amigo de Viktor, Boris, se acercó a este y miró a Yuri de reojo.

—¿Llevarás también al crío? ¿No temes que se lastime con aquella lanza que le han dado? —preguntó con un tono de voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Yuri pudiese escucharlo, pero intentando parecer inocente y preocupado por el hermanito menor de su amigo.

—Hijo de puta... —masculló Yuri por lo bajo, apretando las riendas con fuerza.

Yuri vio a Viktor encogerse de hombros y mirarlo también.

—¿Por qué no? —Viktor sí hablaba con un tono de voz normal, y Yuri tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo verdadero para entenderlo. —Desde que cumplió los catorce nos acompaña en la caza. No se hará daño con el arma, ya te ha vencido unas cuantas veces con la espada, Boris. —Yuri vio que Viktor sonreía un poco al decir aquello.

Boris Rozakov era un hombre fuerte y corpulento, con cabello oscuro largo hasta los hombros y ojos grises un tanto pequeños. Su padre había sido por muchos años el más leal vasallo de la corona, como ahora lo era su hermano mayor. Boris, por su parte, fue enviado a la corte a los ocho años para convertirse en pupilo del rey. Allí se lo había educado y, cuando cumplió la edad suficiente, fue armado caballero por el mismísimo rey, un honor que ni siquiera su hermano había obtenido como cabeza de la Casa Rozakov. Estaba además unido a la familia Plisetsky por matrimonio, habiendo desposado a una de las primas mayores de Yuri.

Boris y Viktor se habían hecho muy amigos en su infancia, y si bien lo seguían siendo, Viktor intentaba mantener a raya su pedantería. Yuri también contribuía a ello, habiéndole ganado una buena cantidad de duelos con espada. Para un caballero experimentado como Boris, no había nada más humillante que ser aplastado una y otra vez por un muchachito que ni siquiera llegaba a la edad de ser nombrado caballero. En un principio habían sido duelos informales comenzados por el mayor, quien desde luego era más fuerte y experimentado, pero Yuri pronto descubrió que Boris era torpe, y que podía usar su agilidad a su favor. Después de perder varias veces contra Yuri, los ataques de Boris hacia el joven príncipe tomaron la forma de burlas y una rivalidad sin sentido que tan solo lograba humillarlo aún más.

—Es un idiota. —Esta vez Yuri lo dijo mirando a Otabek, quién se había acercado hasta quedar a su lado. Él, como todos los demás, también había escuchado a Boris.

—Sí que se comporta como uno...pero no lo escuches. —Su amigo lo miró con aquel semblante serio que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Yuri bufó. No era tan fácil ignorar a alguien como Boris, por mucho que lo intentara. A veces creía que la verdadera razón por la cual lo detestaba tanto era que no podía ignorarlo.

—Estense listos para partir. —Viktor terminó con aquella disputa infantil, al menos por el momento.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, se dispusieron a partir. Viktor iba al frente, y junto a él iban Boris e Ivan, otro de sus amigos. A Yuri no le caía bien porque si bien era amable con él, solía reírse de los chistes de Boris. Junto a ellos iba un puñado de guardias a pie, protegiendo a Viktor de alguna potencial emboscada. Tras ese grupo iban Yuri y Otabek, este último junto a su pequeño séquito, seguidos de cerca por otro grupo de guardias. Iban detrás los demás caballeros nobles, un par de mozos de cuadra y los sirvientes, que al igual que los guardias iban a pie. Los perros de caza iban y venían entre los caballos, olisqueando la nieve sucia y pisoteada que indicaba el camino hacia la entrada principal del castillo.

No tardaron en dejar atrás el camino que llevaba al castillo y tomar el que iba al extenso bosque de abedules que formaba parte de las posesiones directas del rey y era su terreno de caza por excelencia. Condujeron a sus caballos hacia el interior del bosque, introduciéndose lentamente entre los árboles altos, marcando la nieve virgen con los cascos de sus caballos y las pisadas de los hombres. En verano, el bosque rebosaba vida y color, los árboles eran muy verdes y el cielo y los lagos muy azules. Durante el invierno todo el paisaje se ponía blanco, desde el cielo de un color gris claro hasta el suelo y los árboles, que parecían dormir bajo su manto blanco, asomando tímidamente por debajo de este sus ramas peladas o sus últimas hojas.

Las manos enguantadas de Yuri sujetaban las riendas de su corcel como si su vida dependiera de ello, y sus ojos, por debajo de su gorro de piel de lobo, escudriñaban el paisaje con cuidado, deseoso de ser el primero en divisar una potencial presa. Otabek cabalgaba a su lado en silencio, con una mano en las riendas y la otra sobre la empuñadura de la espada. Sorprendentemente todos los demás también estaban en silencio, tal vez porque también estaban al acecho o porque la ventisca helada de la mañana les impedía pronunciar palabra. A esa altura del camino, los perros llevaban sus narices pegadas al suelo, buscando los rastros de alguna presa que valiera la pena cazar, pero la nevada de la noche anterior parecía estar dificultándoles el trabajo.

Yuri sabía que aquel era el momento más tenso de la cacería, en el que todos estaban en silencio, disputándose una presa que aún no había aparecido. Apenas alguien divisara al primer jabalí o venado, todos reclamarían su derecho sobre el animal y lo perseguirían por todo el bosque hasta que uno de ellos consiguiera ensartarlo con una lanza. Era un deporte interesante, y su mayor forma de entretenimiento mientras durara.

—¡Venado! —El grito de Boris rasgó el silencio en el que habían estado sumergidos por un largo rato.

Al frente, un enorme venado asustado se movía entre la nieve, intentando escapar de los perros y caballos que se acercaban, sin un rumbo fijo.

Viktor hizo sonar el cuerno de caza que llevaba consigo y espoleó a su magnífico caballo, seguido de su amigo. Yuri buscó al animal con la mirada y no lo dudó un segundo antes de espolear también a su caballo y galopar detrás de su hermano. Se quitó la lanza de debajo del brazo para sostenerla en posición de ataque.

—¡Este es mío! —gritaba Boris, blandiendo su espada con desesperación y persiguiendo al venado, que ya había encontrado el camino correcto para la huida.

Viktor lo seguía de cerca, blandiendo su lanza. De seguro no le hacía ninguna gracia que el primer animal avistado se le fuese negado, pero Boris no era de aquellos que cedieran una presa, ni aunque se tratara de su amigo y futuro rey. Yuri los seguía casi por inercia, como si no tuviera intención de cazar a su presa sino de observar el resultado más de cerca.

El caballo de Boris galopaba a la máxima velocidad que sus cascos le permitían, y su jinete iba inclinado sobre la montura con espada en mano. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del animal como para rebanarle el cuello de un tajo, Yuri contuvo el aliento.

Una flecha de plumas azules brotó del cuello del animal. Un disparo decidido, perfecto. El venado se tambaleó y sus extremidades cedieron, cayendo sobre la nieve herido de muerte. Boris se detuvo en seco y se volteó para mirar al atacante. Yuri también lo hizo.

Otabek mantenía el arco aún tensado, y estaba cargando otra flecha cuando los ojos del chico se posaron en él. Tenía el ceño fruncido, concentrado en las flechas y en nada más, pero cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Yuri, su mirada se suavizó un poco. Yuri detuvo la marcha unos momentos, esperando a que su amigo guardara la flecha y se acercara a él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el rubio le sonrió.

—Creo que te has ganado un enemigo. —Hizo un gesto hacia Boris, que a pesar de estar unos cuantos metros por delante de ellos, no podía dejar de mirarlos, incrédulo y furioso.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y espoleó un poco a su caballo para avanzar junto a Yuri.

—Se lo buscó. Y ya te he dicho que dos personas pelean mejor que una. —Otabek lo miró con una media sonrisa, de esas que solo reservaba para Yuri.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, en un claro acto de complicidad, Yuri sintió que el frío de sus mejillas se atenuaba considerablemente. Asustado, apartó la mirada para fijarla en sus manos y en las riendas que estas sujetaban. Con un poco de suerte, Otabek no notaría que estaba un tanto nervioso.

—Tienes una excelente puntería—le dijo, buscando con la mirada al venado moribundo. Vio que un escudero se había encargado de rematarlo y Viktor había ordenado a unos sirvientes que lo cargaran para llevarlo al castillo por la tarde.

—No estaba demasiado lejos, y hoy no hay mucho viento...

—¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar un cumplido? —gruñó Yuri.

—Mira quién lo dice.

Ninguno de los dos notó que sus caballos habían avanzado tanto hasta acercarse a donde Boris había quedado esperando.

—El arco es un arma de cobardes —le dijo a Otabek cuando pasaron a su lado—. Cobardes y salvajes nómades sureños. —No había envainado su espada aún. Boris era de esos a los que les encantaba andar con el acero desnudo en mano, pero se empequeñecían a la hora de tomar riesgos.

—Es más efectiva para la caza si planeas comerte a tu presa, pero entiendo que tú solo quieres destrozarla. En eso, mis ancestros eran más sabios que los tuyos. —Otabek lo miraba con semblante serio mientras le hablaba, pero tampoco le prestaba demasiada atención—. Sólo estás enfadado porque te gané tu presa.

Boris frunció el ceño, pero sonrió. Yuri podía darse cuenta cuando las palabras habían logrado su cometido, pero Boris no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente.

—Me pregunto por qué lo hiciste, si yo lo vi primero...¿acaso buscabas defender a tu pequeño amigo? —dijo mirando a Yuri—. Tal vez Viktor tenga razón...debería dejar de perder mi tiempo con un par de críos.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua.

—Otabek será rey, y yo algún día comandaré las tropas y a los caballeros de todo el reino. Tú jamás dejarás de ser el perrito faldero de mi hermano —escupió Yuri, espoleando a su caballo para alejarse definitivamente de Boris.

Otabek lo siguió a él y Boris regresó con Viktor, en busca de alguna otra presa. Yuri vio que intercambiaban unas palabras, pero no llegó a escuchar qué decían ni a leer sus labios. Disfrutaba de las cacerías como de muy pocas cosas en la vida, pero los roces con aquel hombre podían arruinarle gran parte del día.

—Anda, vamos en busca de otra presa.

Al parecer Otabek había notado su malhumor y estaba intentando hacer que expulsara sus malos pensamientos para volver a aquel precioso bosque y al entusiasmo que movía a todos los miembros de la partida de caza que no eran Boris.

El enorme grupo dejaba un rastro inconfundible a su paso, forjando un camino en la nieve que al volver les serviría para orientarse. Tanto Yuri como Viktor conocían muy bien aquel bosque, en él habían jugado y cazado desde muy jóvenes, pero eso no evitaba que pudieran llegar a perderse. Las constantes nevadas del invierno solían borrar las huellas de las pisadas y los árboles eran todos iguales; tampoco había caminos dentro del bosque. A pesar de no haber transitado la infancia juntos, su nodriza Alana les había contado los mismos cuentos a ambos, para disuadirlos de ir solos al bosque. Las historias hablaban de espectros que vagaban por el bosque, hambrientos de la carne de los niños que se perdían en sus tierras. Muchos de ellos eran las almas de los mismos niños perdidos, que buscaban aplacar su desgracia haciendo que otros cayeran víctimas de los espectros. Otros cuentos, un poco más verosímiles, advertían sobre grandes manadas de lobos hambrientos que devoraban carne humana. Yuri ya no le tenía miedo a los bosques, pero jamás le había parecido sensato perderse en aquella inmensidad de árboles estando solo. El peligro de perderse era real y existían otras amenazas, como bandidos que estarían dispuestos a capturar a su príncipe con el objetivo de exigir una fortuna a modo de rescate.

Pero aquel día no se perdería. Encontró su oportunidad cuando oyó el cuerno de caza de Viktor sonar por segunda vez en la mañana y sintió que todos los presentes se agitaban, acelerando la marcha para llegar a donde estaba la presa. Esta vez parecía ser un jabalí. Yuri y Otabek también espolearon a sus caballos para correr detrás del animal, pero cuando todos los demás los dejaron atrás, Yuri cogió las riendas y cambió de dirección, hacia la derecha.

—¡Otabek! ¡Sígueme!

«No nos perderemos si seguimos el rastro de las pisadas después», se dijo, mirando por encima del hombro a la espera de que el otro lo siguiera. Apenas se cercioró de que el kazajo lo seguía, Yuri volvió a mirar al frente y emprendió el galope entre los árboles esqueléticos que cada vez se hacían más numerosos. Las paredes de piedra del castillo tenían oídos, pero en medio del bosque uno podía incluso morir sin que nadie se enterara.

—¿Adónde vamos? —Otabek lo seguía de cerca, sin llegar a alcanzarlo.

Unos cuantos metros más adelante, el bosque empezaba a volverse más espeso y oscuro, y Yuri se vio obligado a aminorar un poco la marcha. Se detuvo en un pequeño claro, donde la luz del sol entraba a raudales entre las por entre las ramas de los árboles, haciendo brillar la nieve. Unos segundos después, Otabek se detuvo junto a él y miró a su alrededor, sin decir una sola palabra. El silencio era casi absoluto, sólo se escuchaba el tímido canto matutino de los pájaros y la respiración agitada de ambos jinetes, que intentaban recuperarse de la carrera.

Yuri fue el primero en desmontar, y sus pies se hundieron en la nieve hasta los tobillos. Clavó la lanza en el suelo y, sin siquiera voltear a mirar a su amigo, cogió a su caballo por las riendas para amarrarlo a una rama baja de un pino cubierto de nieve. Palmeó al animal con suavidad, y cuando lo tocó, notó que la mano le temblaba. Pensó en volver a montar a caballo y huir de allí, pero no podía echarse atrás, de seguro ya había sembrado la curiosidad en Otabek.

Aún de espaldas, fingiendo que acomodaba su silla de montar, Yuri oyó a Otabek desmontar también e hizo un esfuerzo inhumano por no salir corriendo cuando por el rabillo del ojo lo vio amarrar su caballo junto al suyo. Como era de esperarse su amigo tardó mucho menos en encargarse de su caballo, y antes de que Yuri estuviese listo, Otabek ya lo estaba mirando.

—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decirme para qué me trajiste aquí? —No parecía molesto, su tono de voz era sereno.

—Porque nadie nos encontrará aquí —susurró Yuri en respuesta, obligándose a mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos enigmáticos ojos oscuros que en ese momento exigían respuestas.

—¿Querías perderte?

Yuri hizo caso omiso de la pregunta, como si tuviera un discurso ensayado y una pregunta pudiese hacerlo olvidarlo todo. Aquello no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

—Me dijiste una vez que yo podía tener los beneficios de la realeza y a la vez hacer lo que yo quiera, ¿verdad? —le dijo con una media sonrisa que ocultaba un manojo de nervios.

Otabek no respondió. Una de las cosas que Yuri más apreciaba de él era que no era un preguntón, sabía cuándo solo debía esperar a que el otro continuara.

—Sí, tú me dijiste eso... —Suspiró y se miró las botas. Nunca había hecho eso con nadie, y estaba asustado. No era cosa de niñas estarlo, era natural, porque lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era ni de lejos tan fácil como un "buenos días"— ¿Te molestaría si lo hiciera contigo? —soltó, tal vez demasiado rápido como para que pudiera entenderse, pero mirándolo a los ojos.

Sí, tuvo el privilegio de observar como sus ojos castaño oscuro cambiaban junto con su expresión, mostrando su sorpresa. Y todo lo demás pasó demasiado rápido. En el mismísimo segundo en que dio un paso adelante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Tiempo después, se reiría de aquello.

Con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado y los ojos cerrados con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, Yuri salvó la distancia que lo separaba de Otabek de un solo movimiento. Posó su mano temblorosa en su mejilla, deslizando sus dedos hacia su nuca con torpeza, con el propósito de atraerlo hacia sí y poder juntar sus labios con los del moreno. Estos estaban fríos, pero eran tan suaves como se había imaginado que serían los labios de aquella persona que lo besara por primera vez.

Sin soltarlo, Yuri movió sus labios sobre los de Otabek casi con desesperación, arrancándole el beso con toda la torpeza de un chico inexperto.

Los latidos estaban ahora en su cabeza, y se volvieron más fuertes cuando sintió que Otabek daba un pasito hacia atrás, aún sin apartarlo.

¿Por qué no lo había apartado ya? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? En verdad no habían pasado más que unos pocos segundos, pero para Yuri era una eternidad. No le importó lo que Otabek pudiese llegar a pensar hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría ante aquel beso, qué pensaría de él luego de eso, ¿le parecería extraño besar a otro chico? ¿Había arruinado su amistad?

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió que Otabek llevaba su mano a su mejilla y la presionaba con suavidad y firmeza a la vez. Ese era el tacto que tanto extrañaba y anhelaba. Los labios de Otabek acariciaron tímidamente los suyos, correspondiendo a aquel beso. Ese simple contacto hizo que Yuri se sintiera en el paraíso, por lo menos por unos pocos segundos.

Porque aquello duró poco. Otabek de seguro querría saber qué estaba pasando. Fue el kazajo quién rompió el beso, porque Yuri simplemente no se había encontrado capaz siquiera de moverse.

Consciente de que le tocaría dar explicaciones, Yuri retiró su mano no sin antes robarle a su amigo una breve caricia en la nuca. Otabek se esforzó al máximo por buscar su mirada, incluso cuando Yuri clavó sus ojos en la nieve del suelo.

—Yuri... —Otabek frotó su mejilla, y Yuri se estremeció ante el tacto de sus dedos fríos. Llevaba guantes como Yuri, pero los suyos dejaban sus dedos al descubierto para facilitar el uso del arco.

«Me dirá que me aleje de él», pensó el chico, siendo aún incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Me llevarás a un infierno del que no me será fácil salir. —Otabek estaba tan serio como siempre.

Yuri sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba al oír esas palabras. Se llevó una mano temblorosa al pecho, sorprendido más que devastado. Nunca había sentido nada parecido, ¿así era como se sentía el rechazo? El rechazo tomó la forma de una suave pero gélida caricia, seguida de unas palabras afiladas capaces de hacer trizas un frágil corazón de hielo.

—Lo siento —murmuró, sintiendo que el rostro le quemaba de la vergüenza y humillación que sentía—. Lo hice porque... porque creí que era mi última oportunidad, porque no pude ponerlo en palabras, porque... No sé... no sé por qué lo hice —confesó, presa del miedo que de repente lo invadía. No lo asustaba el haber besado a otro muchacho, sino el hecho de que no se sentía nada culpable por haberlo hecho.

Su madre siempre le decía que era un niño caprichoso, que no sentía culpabilidad alguna al hacer cosas indebidas.

La explicación pareció ser suficiente para Otabek. Cogió el rostro de Yuri con ambas manos y esta vez fue él quien lo besó, y fue un beso tierno pero firme. El rubio volvió a cerrar los ojos e instintivamente lo rodeó con ambos brazos, enterrando sus dedos en su gruesa capa. El beso comenzó suave, y Yuri se dio cuenta de que Otabek no tenía intención alguna de separarse de él tan pronto. Sus dudas se disiparon y se dejó llevar, correspondiendo al beso y buscando profundizarlo. Otabek entendió aquella señal y separó un poco sus labios para acariciar los de Yuri con su lengua. Este abrió también su boca, entregándose por completo a Otabek, porque sólo él podía hacerlo sentir todas esas cosas que no podía nombrar, sentimientos que le agradaban y a la vez lo hacían estremecerse.

El beso no podía durar para siempre, y otra vez fue Otabek quien le puso fin, dejando a Yuri desorientado y con ganas de más. Estaba embriagado, confundido, y no sabía si lo que lo había impulsado era la amistad que sentía por Otabek o el deseo de probar sus labios y sentir sus caricias.

Dio un paso atrás y se separó de él sin decir una palabra; todavía luchaba por controlar su respiración agitada. Se quitó uno de sus guantes y, antes de que Otabek pudiese retirar la mano de su mejilla, colocó la suya sobre la del otro. Sus dedos trémulos buscaron los de su amigo. Buscaba el contacto, e incluso le pareció placentero cuando sus manos cálidas tocaron los fríos dedos de Otabek.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, porque las palabras no salían, o tal vez estaban de más. Cuando los ojos de Yuri encontraron los de Otabek, el rubio se echó a reír. Aun sentía aquel placentero cosquilleo en sus labios, y tenía la sensación de que las piernas estaban a punto de fallarle, pero intentó recomponerse y actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Lo sabía.

Otabek alzó una ceja, pero sin borrar aquella dulce sonrisa de sus labios.

—¿Qué?

—Que no pensabas apartarme.

El moreno se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Tu rostro decía otra cosa, por eso te besé. —La mirada de Otabek se había vuelto ahora un poco más seria.

Yuri se preguntó cómo podía hacer para hablar de forma tan natural sobre aquello que había sucedido. Sentía que si él lo mencionaba, volvería a sentirse igual de expuesto como cuando lo besó por primera vez. Y eso lo asustaba.

Frunció el ceño y clavó sus ojos en los de Otabek.

—Dijiste que yo te llevaría al infierno, ¿Cómo debí haberlo interpretado?

Otabek suspiró y buscó retirar su mano de la mejilla de Yuri, pero el rubio tenía su mano sujeta con tal fuerza que no pudo hacerlo.

—Como la agonía de querer a alguien con quién no puedes estar —murmuró Otabek.

En ese momento Yuri sintió que una profunda tristeza invadía su joven corazón, y por segunda vez sintió que este se estrujaba. Era insoportable. Pero ese dolor no había llegado a disipar la alegría y el goce que sintió cuando Otabek lo besó.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo...? —empezó. Quería saberlo. La tristeza podía esperar.

Los labios de Otabek se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, pero no lo comprendí hasta este momento.

—Otabek... —Por primera vez desde el beso, Yuri pronunció su nombre. Y pudo jurar que esta vez tenía un sabor distinto en sus labios, y sonaba de forma distinta—. Hazlo de nuevo. —Necesitaba desesperadamente volver a sentir aquella dulce presión sobre sus labios, aquel curioso cosquilleo atravesándole el cuerpo entero.

El aludido pareció dudar, porque de seguro en ese momento también su cabeza era un caos, una batalla entre el deseo y afecto que sentía por Yuri y el deber que tenía con su familia. De todas formas, Otabek logró liberar su mano y cogió la de Yuri, atrayéndola hacia él para besar sus dedos, sin romper el contacto visual.

Yuri sonrió de lado, pero luego hizo una pequeña mueca para hacerle saber que no estaba satisfecho.

—No así. En los labios —le dijo, como si se tratara de algo obvio.

—Como quieras —respondió Otabek.

Le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos y volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso. Yuri no dudó un segundo en echarle los brazos al cuello, aprovechando aquella oportunidad para pegar su cuerpo al del otro. Quería tenerlo cerca y asegurarse de que su presencia y sus besos eran reales.

Se besaron por unos largos segundos, disfrutando de cada instante como si fuera el último que tendrían en compañía del otro. Cuando se separaron, Yuri besó el mentón de Otabek y luego le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Ni se te ocurra soltarme... —le susurró. Incluso por encima de toda la ropa que llevaba, Yuri podía sentir la firmeza con la que Otabek lo sujetaba, y le gustaba eso.

—Yura... tal vez deberíamos volver...

—Yura... —Yuri parecía haber escuchado sólo eso—. Me gusta.

—¿Quieres que te llame así?

—Sí.

—Deberíamos volver, Yura —insistió Otabek—. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero de seguro estarán buscándonos. No creo que tu hermano vaya a estar muy feliz si se entera que te perdiste a propósito...

—A la mierda con Viktor —gruñó Yuri, apartando a Otabek de repente.

—Anda, vamos. Regresemos.

Otabek le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y le plantó otro beso en los labios antes de alejarse definitivamente de él. Yuri se quedó de pie en la nieve, un tanto desorientado. Se llevó dos dedos a los labios y sonrió.

—Bien... —murmuró.

Recogió la lanza del suelo y volvió a montar a lomos de su caballo. Tras espolear un poco al animal para que empezara a andar, avanzó hasta donde lo esperaba Otabek.

Salieron del claro y deshicieron la marcha, volviendo por sobre el camino de pisadas que habían hecho a la ida. Pronto encontraron el punto en el que se habían separado de los demás y cabalgaron en silencio en la dirección que indicaban las huellas de las pisadas y los cascos de los caballos. Yuri de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Otabek y una sonrisa traicionera le asomaba en los labios, pero de alguna forma siempre conseguía apartar la vista antes de que Otabek se volteara a mirarlo. Temía que si sus miradas se encontraran, Otabek pudiese darse cuenta del impacto que aquellos besos habían causado en él, de cómo le habían despertado sensaciones que jamás se habría sentido capaz de experimentar. Le estaba agradecido por eso, agradecido y un tanto avergonzado, ¿Qué si los demás podían leerle la mente? Procuraría no pensar en lo ocurrido cuando estuviera en presencia de su familia, por miedo a traicionarse a si mismo.

—¡Yuri! —Oyeron la voz de Viktor a lo lejos. El grupo se acercaba de frente, volviendo sobre sus pasos—. ¿Dónde se habían metido? —le preguntó su hermano en cuanto estuvo a unos pocos metros de ellos. Boris lo seguía de cerca, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Jugamos una carrera...y nos perdimos. No fue nuestra intención... —Miró a Otabek de reojo y vio que asentía.

Boris soltó una carcajada que hizo eco a sus alrededores.

—¿Una carrera? ¿Acaso tienen trece años? —Jaló las riendas de su caballo y dio la media vuelta, pero sin dejar de mirar a Yuri por encima del hombro.

Yuri no le respondió. No iba a dejar que aquel idiota le arruinara el día, y sus palabras no podían alcanzarlo. No le importaba.

Viktor suspiró, pero terminó por sonreír.

—Supongo que no está mal si se divirtieron. Pero no quiero tener que explicarle al abuelo que has desaparecido en el bosque —le dijo especialmente a Yuri—. Mantente junto al grupo...le diré a los guardias que no te pierdan de vista.

Podía comprender a Viktor. Estaba actuando especialmente precavido tras el incidente ocurrido hacia unos días. Le habían asignado un gran grupo de guardias reales a cada uno y Yuri había eludido su vigilancia para perderse por el bosque con Otabek. De cierta forma todo eso le hacía gracia.

El resto del día fue un calvario para el príncipe, y tal vez también para todos los demás. No volvieron a aparecer buenas presas, pero Viktor insistía en que quería cazar otro jabalí. A Yuri las piernas empezaban a dolerle tras haber estado horas encima del caballo, yendo de un lado para otro tras el enorme grupo, seguido de cerca por tres guardias que no le quitaron el ojo de encima en ningún momento. En esa situación, no había forma de hablar con Otabek sin que los guardias escucharan todo lo que le decía. Para eso era mejor quedarse callado.

Regresaron al castillo un par de horas antes de la puesta de sol, justo a tiempo para que los cocineros pudiesen preparar un banquete con las presas que habían conseguido. Yuri no pudo intercambiar palabra alguna con Otabek, porque ambos fueron enviados a asearse y prepararse para la cena.

Ordenó a Feliks que le preparara un baño caliente en su habitación y lo despachó apenas estuvo listo. Se tomó su tiempo en la bañera, usándola como un espacio de reflexión, y tal vez intentando atrasar su llegada a la cena. No quería ir para ver a su adorable hermana intentar flirtear con Otabek. Yuri había notado que la pobre no había tenido demasiado éxito con eso, y ahora había entendido por qué, pero aun así le molestaba verlos juntos porque pronto estarían casados y Yuri no volvería a ver a Otabek tal vez por unos cuantos años.

Cuando el agua se enfrió y Yuri se sintió incapaz de seguir soportando aquellos pensamientos, salió de la tina para vestirse con la ropa que le había dejado Feliks. No era muy distinta de la que había usado durante el día, sólo que la capa roja de lana era más fina y tenía ribete de hilo de oro. El cabello lo peinó en una media cola sujeta por dos finas trenzas en cada lado de su cabeza.

Se aseguró de ser unos de los últimos en llegar, porque de todas formas siempre tendría un lugar reservado en la tarima donde se sentaba la familia real y sus invitados de honor. Cuando el heraldo anunció su nombre, el bullicio de la sala pareció atenuarse un poco y vio unas cuantas cabezas inclinarse a medida que avanzaba hacia el fondo de la sala. Llegó junto a su familia y estos le dieron la bienvenida amablemente, pero sin levantarse de sus asientos. Yuri se sentó entre su abuelo y su hermana, que también estaba junto a Otabek. Intentó no mirarlo por miedo a sonreírle si lo hacía. No podía hacerlo, las sonrisas sinceras entre ellos debían reservarse para cuando nadie más los estuviese viendo. Una sonrisa podía delatarlos y arruinarlo todo.

Se sintió profundamente agradecido con el sirviente que se acercó a llenarle la copa de vino y se la llevó inmediatamente a los labios, dando sorbitos pequeños pero muy constantes, para mantenerse ocupado. Mientras bebía, se mantuvo al tanto de la conversación que llevaban Mila y Otabek.

—Me han dicho que uno de los venados es mérito tuyo —le dijo la princesa, con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Lo cacé con una flecha —respondió Otabek, mirando a la chica. Su mirada luego vagó un poco más lejos, hasta encontrar a Yuri, que ya bebía su segunda copa de vino—. Yuri, tal vez debas esperar a la comida...

Yuri se sorprendió un poco al oír a Otabek llamarlo y le dirigió una fugaz mirada.

—No puedes decirme qué hacer —le sonrió a la copa antes de terminársela de un solo trago.

—Es terco—señaló su hermana—. Pero me alegra que ustedes dos hayan podido hacerse amigos...eres su primer amigo. —Mila dijo aquello último en voz baja, pero sin dejar de mirar a Yuri.

—Lo sé —Otabek cortó un trozo de pan con los dedos y lo mordió.

—Será un buen tío —bromeó la chica, intentando parecer relajada.

Yuri sabía que su hermana no estaba del todo cómoda con su inminente boda, y cuando hablaba al respecto lo hacía para convencerse a sí misma de que pronto su vida cambiaría para siempre, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Él no podía culparla, pero aquel comentario lo cogió desprevenido; ¿es que acaso lo hacía a propósito?

—Te recuerdo que ya lo soy —le respondió de forma brusca, buscando al hijo de Viktor con la mirada.

Otabek parecía un tanto incómodo y no dijo nada, ni siquiera respondió al osado comentario de Mila.

Otra vez los sirvientes acudieron al rescate para sacarlo de aquella tensa situación. El primer plato fue una sopa espesa de vegetales con trocitos de venado, tiernos y bien condimentados, seguidos de empanada de conejo y salsa de hongos. Pero el plato principal era sin duda el enorme jabalí que había cazado Viktor valiéndose solo de su lanza y su cuchillo de caza. Estaba bien condimentado con todo tipo de hierbas aromáticas que Yuri era incapaz siquiera de diferenciar. Era un excelente plato, un gran trabajo por parte de los cocineros, y por supuesto todo el mérito era de su hermano.

—Está muy bueno —admitió Yuri mientras se llevaba uno de los últimos bocados a la boca y lo regaba con un sorbo de vino tinto.

El banquete se prolongó hasta tarde, porque con motivo de la próxima boda real habían llegado cerca de una docena de bardos y juglares a la corte, todos deseosos de demostrar sus habilidades para tener la posibilidad de ocupar un lugar de honor en el banquete de bodas, y tal vez llenar sus bolsillos de plata. La mayoría eran muy buenos, y fueron aclamados y festejados por los presentes, embriagados de vino y buena comida.

Cuando la comida y el vino empezaron a acabarse, los asistentes también fueron abandonando la sala de a poco, retirándose a sus aposentos. Mila fue la primera de la familia real en ponerse de pie y, tras despedirse de todos, se retiró a sus aposentos junto con su dama de compañía y amiga. Apenas Yuri perdió de vista a la chica, discretamente ocupó su asiento junto a Otabek.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? —susurró, con la voz un tanto ronca. Había perdido la cuenta del vino que había bebido, y desde luego, al estar más desinhibido, las palabras le brotaban con mayor facilidad.

—Me parece que debes irte a dormir. —Otabek posó una mano en su hombro. Él también había bebido, pero era mayor y tenía más resistencia que Yuri.

Yuri se rió un poco. Estaba consciente y seguía siendo él mismo, pero sus límites estaban un poco más allá de lo normal.

—Todo esto es en tu honor. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Buscó a un sirviente y agitó un poco su copa vacía—. ¡Oye tú! ¿Puedes darme un poco más?

Otabek le quitó la copa de la mano y negó con la cabeza cuando el joven que portaba la jarra se acercó a ellos. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a Nikolai y a Viktor.

—Tal vez será mejor que lo acompañe a sus aposentos...

Viktor se rió por lo bajo y se ganó una mirada severa por parte de su abuelo. A este último no le hacía demasiada gracia ver a su nieto bebé a punto de perderse a sí mismo en el vino.

—Gracias, Otabek. Es muy amable de tu parte.

El kazajo cogió a Yuri del brazo y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Le hizo un gesto para que fuera con él y Yuri le hizo caso. Caminó detrás de Otabek hasta que salieron de la amplia sala de banquetes, y fue entonces cuando aceleró el paso para ponerse a su lado.

—Oye, no estoy tan mal —se quejó.

—Lo sé —le respondió Otabek, mirándolo de reojo y sin dejar de caminar.

Salieron al patio y la fría brisa nocturna les golpeó las mejillas y empezó a colarse por debajo de sus capas. Había guardias apostados frente a la entrada y en cada una de las esquinas del enorme patio principal. Todos inclinaron la cabeza ante la presencia de ambos príncipes. La escalera de piedra de la torre también estaba custodiada. Era algo lógico, pues un banquete era la ocasión perfecta para que cualquiera pudiese escabullirse en las habitaciones de su víctima y sorprenderla cuando regresara a dormir al final de la noche, tal vez incluso medio borracho.

Yuri se sorprendió un poco cuando Otabek pasó de largo de la antesala que llevaba a su habitación. Esa noche solo uno de los guardias estaba en la puerta, y no pudo reconocer cuál de ellos era porque, lleno de curiosidad, había decidido seguir a Otabek hasta la galería cubierta que comunicaba las dos torres. Otabek se detuvo y miró a ambos lados, un tanto inseguro.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Yuri, de repente recordando que ninguno de los dos llevaba su espada.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la dura y rugosa pared de piedra del castillo contra su espalda, y los cálidos y suaves labios de Otabek sobre los suyos. Sabían a vino tinto del dulce, al igual que los de Yuri.

Era un beso pasional, pero destinado a ser corto desde el principio. Dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa, y lentamente llevó sus manos a la nuca de Otabek para enterrar sus dedos en sus negros cabellos.

—Otabek... —pronunció su nombre contra sus labios.

Cuando Otabek hizo ademán de separarse, Yuri se dejó llevar un poquito y le mordió el labio inferior en un desesperado intento de continuar el beso. Sus intentos fueron vanos, y se conformó luego con dedicarle una mirada fiera. El otro sólo sonrió y le palmeó el hombro antes de alejarse unos cuantos pasos de él.

—Buenas noches, Yura. Descansa bien —le dijo, mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

Yuri murmuró también un "buenas noches" pero se quedó allí unos cuantos segundos, recostado contra la pared. El corazón volvía a latirle desenfrenado y sólo salió de su pequeño trance cuando oyó a uno de los guardias, Lev, llamarlo por su nombre.

—¿Príncipe Yuri? ¿Está usted ahí?

Se separó de la pared con un rápido movimiento y regresó a la torre.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió tras aclararse la garganta.

—¿Quién estaba con usted?

Tragó saliva, pero el hombre no pareció darse cuenta.

—El príncipe Otabek. Vomité abajo en el banquete, y él se ofreció acompañarme —mintió.

—Ya veo... ¿quiere que vaya en busca de Feliks para que le prepare un baño?

El chico negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Lo último que quería, era tener a su criado revoloteando por su habitación.

—Quiero que me dejen dormir tranquilo —le respondió de manera cortante.

Lev solo inclinó un poco la cabeza y mantuvo la puerta abierta, para cerrarla en cuanto Yuri entró.

Una vez dentro, se despojó de sus ropas con gran rapidez y se metió en la cama. Esa noche, mientras el castillo dormía, Yuri Plisetsky lloró contra su almohada hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 5. Este me costó bastante porque es la primera vez que en un fic escribo una escena de romance o algo similar, y no es ni de lejos mi punto fuerte :c Este es tan solo mi segundo longfic y el otro que tuve no tiene nada que ver con este pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado~ De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review y desde luego muchas gracias también a todos los lectores fantasma que pueda haber por ahí~ Les agradezco mucho leer y seguir esta historia que tanto me encanta escribir.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Vino amargo y decepción

6\. VINO AMARGO Y DECEPCIÓN

Los días previos a la boda real resultaron muy agitados para todo el castillo, con los preparativos de último momento y la llegada de numerosos nobles del reino para presenciar el evento. Yuri recordaría esas fechas con cariño, pero no por eso olvidaría que en ellas experimentó por primera vez el dolor de un corazón roto.

Otabek y Yuri parecían haber acordado implícitamente que debían sacar el máximo provecho a los pocos días que les quedaban. Tal vez ambos en el fondo sabían que eso les haría más daño luego, pero decidieron ignorar ese detalle y ser felices por un tiempo, aunque fuera limitado. No era fácil. El rey había ordenado que Yuri tenía que ser acompañado por al menos un guardia cada vez que saliera del castillo, y la única forma que tenía de encontrarse con Otabek era fuera de este. Dentro podía haber espías y guardias, incluso si se trataba del pequeño patio de armas.

La única posibilidad para Yuri de salir, era intentando pasar desapercibido hasta llegar a la parte posterior, donde estaban las cocinas y las habitaciones de los sirvientes. Había una pequeña puerta trasera allí que no solía estar custodiada, como tampoco lo estaba la puerta de la muralla a la que esa puertecita daba. A nadie le importaba la actividad de los sirvientes y sólo se vigilaba a aquellos con actitud sospechosa. El castillo no tenía tantos guardias como para custodiar cada puerta, pasillo y habitación.

Aquella mañana salió vistiendo una capa con capucha, pero no se ocultó hasta salir del castillo, tal vez sería más sospechoso ver a alguien encapuchado que verlo a él caminando por los pasillos. Una vez afuera, se cubrió la cabeza e instintivamente se llevó la mano a la espada. En ese caso sí temía ser visto desde las ventanas o las almenas, sus cabellos dorados eran inconfundibles. Corrió por la nieve lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, alejándose de la muralla e internándose en el bosque. Solo deseaba que más tarde nevara para que sus pisadas no pudieran delatarlo. Pero era el día anterior a la boda, y todos estaban tan concentrados en eso que nadie repararía en unas huellas sobre la nieve, o en que Yuri había desaparecido por unas pocas horas.

Llevaba unos pocos minutos corriendo cuando divisó a Otabek, esperándolo de pie junto a un árbol. Vestía casi completamente de negro a excepción de su capa azul profundo, un increíble contraste con el paisaje blanco. Yuri relajó su expresión e intentó correr más rápido para alcanzarlo.

— ¡Otabek! —llamó.

El aludido lo miró y fue entonces cuando Yuri llegó hasta él y lo rodeó con ambos brazos. Otabek correspondió al abrazo, rodeándolo por la cintura. El rubio enterró su rostro en el hombro de su amigo y este le plantó un beso en la coronilla. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que, casi como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, ambos se separaron para mirarse. No hacía falta decir nada. Ambos estaban felices de poder verse, pero por otro lado eran muy conscientes de que ese día tal vez fuese a ser el último. No era como si no pudiesen verse en otros momentos, seguían juntándose a practicar y charlaban en las cenas comunes, pero el bosque era el único lugar donde podían abrazarse de esa forma y besarse. Por fuera de eso, debían actuar como amigos un tanto más distantes de lo que eran.

— ¿Cómo te sientes para mañana? —preguntó Yuri una vez que estuvieron sentados uno junto al otro en la nieve.

Esa charla los bajaría violentamente a la realidad, pero Yuri consideraba que era algo de lo que debían hablar. Como buen amigo, debía preguntarle a Otabek como se sentía.

— ¿Cómo crees que me siento? —Otabek frunció un poco el ceño.

Yuri suspiró.

—Lo sé...

— ¿Y tú?

Le sorprendió esa pregunta. Todos en su familia estaban muy atentos a su hermana, orgullosos y en el fondo un tanto compasivos. Pero nadie sentía compasión por Yuri, pero eso estaba bien, porque nadie debía saber lo que había sucedido entre Otabek y él.

—Desde luego que para nada bien, pero... ¿qué más da? —espetó con brusquedad—. Es tu deber hacerlo, y el mío aceptarlo y no interferir, como en todo lo demás. —Hablaba con la vista fija en el árbol que tenía en frente, con un mechón de cabello que le cubría casi toda la cara. Desde niño le habían enseñado a aceptar y no interferir, estaba acostumbrado a eso.

— ¿Estás...enfadado conmigo?

A Yuri le tomó unos segundos responder a eso, pero terminó por negar enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—No...No estoy enfadado con nadie —admitió.

Nadie tenía la culpa de sus desgracias. Él mismo había buscado y encontrado el camino hacia su sufrimiento, pero aun así no podía dejar de considerar injusto el hecho de que la primera persona por la que había sentido aquel tipo especial de afecto tuviera que alejarse tan pronto de él.

—Bueno, tal vez esté un poco enfadado conmigo mismo —susurró.

Otabek no dijo nada, tal vez porque sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera haría a Yuri fruncir el ceño y poner mala cara. En silencio, apoyó su mano sobre la nieve, a unos pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Yuri. El rubio lo miró de reojo y de inmediato entendió las intenciones de Otabek. Liberó la mano que tenía firmemente aferrada de su capa y, sin decir nada tampoco, se quitó el guante. Se había vuelto una costumbre, porque lo que le gustaba era el cosquilleo que sentía en todo su cuerpo cuando sus dedos se rozaban. Lentamente acercó su mano y la colocó sobre la de Otabek, cogiéndola con confianza, pero expresando sus nervios al apretarla un poco.

—Yuri...

Su nombre sonaba como una caricia en los labios del kazajo.

—Otabek —Yuri volvía a mirar al frente, sobretodo porque sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo y su vista se nublaba, y no quería que Otabek viera eso. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para cubrirse el rostro con el cabello—. No me olvides. Por favor, no olvides estos días... H-han sido especiales para mí.

Sintió que el agarre de la mano de Otabek se afianzaba y la movía un poco para obligarlo a entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. A pesar de tener un horrible nudo en la garganta, Yuri pudo sentir una oleada de calidez invadiendo su pecho.

—Yuri, mírame. —Por su tono de voz, Otabek parecía sereno. Siempre parecía sereno.

—No quiero —respondió con firmeza, utilizando todas sus fuerzas para impedir que se le quebrara la voz. No, tenía que ser fuerte, o por lo menos actuar como si lo fuera.

Oyó que Otabek suspiraba, pero no volteó a mirarlo. Una lágrima silenciosa y solitaria corrió por su mejilla y, discretamente, Yuri se la limpió con su mano libre. Luego de eso giró un poco su cabeza para mirar a Otabek, aún con un mechón de cabello dorado cubriéndole la mitad de la cara. De seguro se veía como un idiota, pero más idiota se sentiría si Otabek pudiese ver sus lágrimas de rabia y tristeza ante algo inevitable, algo que no podría ser de otra forma porque así estaba bien. Lo que estaba mal era lo que ellos dos estaban haciendo.

«Pero, ¿Cómo puede estar mal algo que se siente tan bien?», se preguntaba Yuri cada vez que tocaba, abrazaba o besaba a Otabek. Se lo preguntaba también cuando los pensamientos lo mantenían despierto durante la noche, y era esa la fórmula mágica que le permitía irse a dormir con una consciencia limpia.

Con la paciencia que tanto lo caracterizaba y sin soltar su mano, Otabek se giró un poco para quedar frente a Yuri y se acomodó, quedando de rodillas sobre la nieve. Con sus dedos, apartó los cabellos de Yuri y los colocó detrás de su oreja, descubriendo así la mirada atónita del muchacho. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, le acarició la mejilla, frotando con el pulgar los restos de aquella lágrima que aún brillaba sobre su pálida piel enrojecida.

—¿De verdad crees que podría olvidarte? —Ladeó un poco la cabeza, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Aquel gesto tal vez lo hacía parecer un tanto intimidante, pero a Yuri sólo le parecía atractivo— ¿Acaso debo recordarte que fui yo el que no pudo sacarte de mi cabeza por cinco años? Y después de esto, Yuri, no podré olvidar tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tus besos...cada vez que cierre mis ojos, veré tu rostro. Te extrañaré, Yuri.

Yuri sólo era capaz de observarlo, incrédulo. Otabek era un chico muy reservado, rara vez hablaba tanto, y con tanto sentimiento como lo estaba haciendo ahora. El rubio se rió por lo bajo, con amargura, y fijó su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas.

—Con suerte, nos volveremos a ver cuando nazca tu primer hijo.

—No digas eso.

— ¿Qué? Tal vez sea pronto.

—Estás enfadado conmigo, lo sabía. —Otabek suspiró y apartó su mano de la mejilla de Yuri, pero no soltó su otra mano—. Mira, todo esto me gusta incluso menos que a ti... La única razón por la que quería venir era para... ya sabes, para verte otra vez.

Yuri se sintió incapaz de contener el suave jadeo que escapó de sus labios al oír aquello. Tal vez pudiese haberlo sabido, pero completamente distinto era escucharlo de sus labios. Nunca nadie se había sincerado así con él, y menos alguien como Otabek.

— ¿Tanto te gusto? —preguntó alzando una ceja, como si en verdad no pudiese creerlo.

Otabek esbozó una sonrisa de lado, casi imperceptible, y asintió. Era jodidamente irresistible. A Yuri se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa también. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Otabek ya había soltado su mano para acomodar las propias en sus costados y se estaba inclinando sobre él para poder besarlo. Yuri no dudó un segundo en cogerlo con fuerza de la capa y jalarla de un tirón hacia él, mientras lentamente iba echándose hacia atrás, hasta quedar recostado en la nieve. Otabek le siguió el juego y se acercó hasta quedar prácticamente encima de Yuri, casualmente con una rodilla entre sus piernas.

Yuri dejó caer su cabeza en la nieve y fijó su mirada en el rostro de Otabek. Sus ojos siempre conseguían dejarlo sin aliento, siempre con aquella mirada tan intensa y misteriosa. Cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió que Otabek tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y presionaba sus labios contra los suyos. Una vez más se dejó llevar por aquel beso. No se parecía en nada a un beso rudo o pasional, era más bien una caricia sobre sus labios, pero era igual de placentero.

Cuando Otabek se alejó de él y volvieron a mirarse, ambos se sonrieron. Eran sonrisas sinceras, una promesa silenciosa de que no iban a olvidar, por nada del mundo, aquello que habían vivido esos días. El moreno deslizó sus dedos hacia la nuca de Yuri para enterrarlos en sus rubios cabellos. Había empezado a nevar hacia un rato, unos delicados copos de nieve de los que ninguno de los dos se había percatado; pero que ahora llenaban sus cabellos de pequeñas perlitas blancas.

Se quedaron así por un largo rato, sin importarles demasiado que sus ropas pudiesen mojarse con la nieve. Ya tendrían tiempo de secarse y cambiarse en el castillo. Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar la boda del día siguiente, pero estaba muy presente en sus pensamientos. Pasaron toda la mañana revolcándose en la nieve, riendo y besándose. Cerca del mediodía, fue Otabek el primero en retirarse, no sin antes besar a Yuri a modo de despedida. El ruso se quedó un rato más, consciente de que no podían regresar juntos al castillo. Finalmente retornó entrando por el mismo lugar por el que había salido. Se ganó algunas miradas extrañadas por parte de los sirvientes, que no pudieron pasar por alto su capa y sus cabellos empapados de nieve. Pero ninguno le dijo nada, solo se limitaron a inclinar la cabeza cuando Yuri pasó entre ellos.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo para Yuri. No tuvo deberes especiales que cumplir y dedicó la tarde a practicar esgrima por su cuenta, solo en el patio. Descargó su furia y su impotencia en su espada y los enemigos imaginarios contra los que peleaba. Combatió hasta el cansancio, y hasta que el sol dejó de brillar en el cielo.

Regresó a sus aposentos por la noche, donde ordenó que le trajeran la cena. Después de cenar, se acostó en la cama y se metió debajo de sus mantas para intentar conciliar el sueño.

* * *

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto y Yuri despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a colarse por la ventana de su habitación. Su primera reacción fue cubrirse los ojos con la mano y darse la vuelta para enterrar el rostro en su almohada de plumas, quejándose por lo bajo. Estuvo así unos segundos hasta que por fin pudo encontrar el coraje para volver a abrir los ojos. No fue algo fácil. Apenas empezó a despertar y ubicarse en el ambiente, sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza que le impedía siquiera levantarla de la almohada. Le costaba también mantener los ojos abiertos sin que le ardieran y tenía unas cuantas hebras doradas de cabello pegadas a la frente y las mejillas.

Se sentía terrible, pero aquel estado ya le era bastante familiar. Otra vez había llorado hasta quedarse dormido, incluso más que otras noches, porque sabía que aquel día su efímera felicidad terminaría.

La jornada anterior, Viktor le había repetido hasta el cansancio que debía estar listo temprano, porque la ceremonia sería a media mañana y sería un insulto que llegara tarde. Eran todas cosas que Yuri sabía y podía comprender, pero le costaba aceptar. No podía perderse la boda de su hermana con Otabek por nada del mundo, pero se preguntaba cómo podría estar presente sin perder la cordura y salir corriendo.

Había logrado incorporarse sobre la cama cuando unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que se sobresaltara un poco.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó con voz firme, pero aún adormilada.

Escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta al otro lado de la puerta.

—F-Feliks, alteza. He venido a traer su baño.

Yuri suspiró. A partir de ese momento, no tendría paz hasta el fin del día. Las celebraciones empezaban por la mañana, con la ceremonia y se extendían hasta la noche, para terminar con un banquete en el gran salón del castillo.

—Adelante —respondió de manera monótona.

Su sirviente entró con la tina para el baño y volvió a retirarse para ir en busca de agua caliente para llenarla. Mientras lo esperaba, Yuri se frotó los ojos y se quitó los cabellos de la cara. Una vez más se descubrió pensando en Otabek, en qué estaría haciendo en ese momento; ¿estaría igual de aturdido y desganado que él? Una parte de él deseaba que así fuera.

Minutos más tarde, su baño estaba listo. Yuri le dio permiso a Feliks para retirarse, recordándole que él era perfectamente capaz de lavarse el cuerpo y el cabello. Quería estar solo, quedarse un largo rato disfrutando de la cálida caricia del agua sobre su tersa piel. Y así lo hizo. Cuando terminó de lavarse, apoyó sus brazos en los costados de la tina y la nuca en la cabecera, fijando sus ojos en las pesadas vigas de madera del techo.

El baño terminó cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse, y entonces Yuri salió de la tina para secarse el cuerpo y vestirse. Escogió una túnica de seda de color granate con detalles de hilo de oro en las mangas y en el cuello. Era de manga ancha y le llegaba hasta la rodilla, rozando las magníficas botas de cuero negro que llevaba en los pies. Pero sin duda el detalle más exquisito de su atuendo era su cinturón, hecho especialmente para esa túnica. Era también de cuero, pero con incrustaciones de piedra granate, pensado para situaciones muy especiales. Por encima de sus ropas, llevaba una pesada capa de lana negra bordada con hilo de oro que le llegaba hasta los pies y bailaba sobre el suelo cuando se movía.

Se miró al espejo de su habitación y se sorprendió un poco al verse; nunca se había visto tan magnífico y regio. Con ese aspecto y aquella enorme capa sentía que podía llegar a parecer un par de años mayor, incluso podía llegar a ser confundido con un rey sin corona.

La belleza del joven príncipe y de sus hermanos era un hecho conocido a lo largo y ancho del reino. Muchos se lo atribuían a las esposas que había tenido su padre, el príncipe Alexei. Yuri no llegó a conocer a la madre de Viktor, pero creció escuchado historias que hablaban de su inagotable belleza y encanto, que su hermano sin duda había heredado. Recordó los halagos a sus cabellos del color de la plata y de sus ojos, auténticos fragmentos de cielo. Su muerte llego unos pocos días después del nacimiento de Viktor, no resistió las complicaciones del parto, y las últimas fuerzas con las cuales contaba quiso invertirlas en cantarle a su hijo todas las canciones de cuna que conocía, una tras otra. En la corte aún se hablaba de ella, de Lady Eirene, se decía que el príncipe Alexei solo la había amado a ella a pesar de su efímero matrimonio y prematura muerte. A Yuri nunca le costó creerse aquellos dichos. Lady Tanya no se destacaba precisamente por su exorbitante simpatía o su encantadora forma de ser, de hecho su única virtud parecía ser su belleza. Nunca le demostró demasiado afecto ni a su marido ni a sus hijos, mucho menos a su hijastro, quien desde muy pequeño decidió adoptar como lugar favorito la cripta donde descansaba la madre que apenas había llegado a conocer.

Tanto Yuri como Mila habían heredado los rasgos delicados de Tanya. Su hermana se parecía más a su madre, eso sí, pero muchos les decían que era ella quién tenía el encanto de su padre, mientras que Yuri del alegre Alexei sólo tenía el cabello. Por mucho tiempo les dio la razón en silencio, sintiendo que tal vez sí fuera fiero y amargado, pero el Yuri que estaba de pie, frente al espejo, aquel día dudaba mucho de que su madre hubiese experimentado alguna vez aquella calidez en el pecho que el chico sentía cuando estaba con Otabek.

Consciente de que ya casi era hora de presentarse en el salón principal, Yuri se llevó una mano a los cabellos. De repente el qué hacer con ellos se convirtió en un dilema.

«Le gustan mis ojos», pensó mientras lo peinaba hacia atrás con los dedos, pero apenas fue consciente de aquel pensamiento, retiró sus manos y una hebra dorada de cabello le cayó la mitad de su rostro, cubriéndole un ojo. Terminó por peinarlo bien y dejarlo suelto, flotando grácilmente sobre el cuello de la túnica.

Finalmente salió de la habitación y bajó por los estrechos peldaños de piedra de la torre, teniendo especial cuidado de no pisar aquella preciosa capa.

El salón del trono, donde se haría la ceremonia, ya estaba abarrotado de gente, todos de pie y conversando entre sí. Durante los últimos días habían llegado muchos de sus vasallos. Yuri pudo reconocer al hermano mayor de Boris, con la capa verde y negra símbolo de su familia. Lord Voronin, que al estar demasiado viejo y enfermo para viajar a la corte real en invierno, había mandado a su hijo y heredero, Igor, como representante. Todos estaban allí.

Yuri se abrió paso entre la gente. Muchos volteaban a mirarlo asombrados, tal vez porque la última vez que lo habían visto era tan pequeño que su cabeza estaba a la altura de la cintura de Viktor. La última ocasión que los convocó a todos fue la boda de Viktor con Yuriko.

Buscó con la mirada a su hermano y su familia, quienes en ese momento eran las personas más gratas para él en todo ese mar de gente. De repente sintió que alguien lo cogía del brazo con fuerza y se detuvo para ver de quien se trataba.

Vladimir Orlov lucía imponente con su considerable altura, sus hombros corpulentos y su ceño siempre fruncido. Llevaba sus cabellos rojizos echados hacia atrás, lo que le daba un aire más intimidante a su pálido rostro. Lady Tanya estaba a su lado, luciendo el semblante serio que tanto la caracterizaba.

—Yuri. Has crecido un poco, pero sigues pareciendo una niña.

Yuri frunció el ceño, pero la poderosa mirada del mayor lo hizo desistir de protestar, como lo hubiese hecho con cualquier otra persona. Si Tanya no solía cuidar mucho sus palabras, Vladimir Orlov menos aún. Desde niño lo criaron para ser uno de los hombres más poderosos del reino, y no tardó en aprender que muy pocas personas tendrían derecho a sentirse ofendidas con su brutal honestidad. Había visto a su único sobrino varón tan solo unas pocas veces, pero lo trataba con severidad desde que era un niño. Hasta el momento, Lord Orlov solo había tenido hijas, lo que hacía que su atención recayera en Yuri.

—Crecerá, Vladimir. —Tanya también observaba a Yuri con los mismos ojos fríos, pero ante tal ofensa se había visto obligada a defender a su hijo—. Además, es muy bueno con la espada.

Vladimir alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, observando a Yuri de pies a cabeza hasta hacerlo sentir incómodo.

—No estoy seguro de a qué espada te refieres —dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron merecedor de una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su madre. Lord Orlov era un hombre poderoso, pero su hermana mayor siempre había tenido una gran influencia sobre él.

—No te atrevas siquiera a insinuarlo. Si lo que dices fuera cierto, lo golpearía con tal fuerza que olvidaría su propio nombre junto con sus desviaciones.

Al oír esas palabras de parte de su madre, a Yuri se le revolvió el estómago. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Se sentía enfermo y quería salir corriendo, pero hacerlo significaba ser descubierto por su madre y ganarse para siempre su más infinito desprecio.

—Debo admitir que tú si sabes criar niños, ¿debería traer a Olga contigo? Ha florecido hace ya un año y se niega a casarse con quién yo le diga.

—He vencido a bravucones que me doblan la edad —alardeó Yuri, interrumpiendo aquella conversación con la voz cargada de rabia. No era su objetivo impresionar a su tío, pero si defender un poco su orgullo.

— ¿Ah sí? Mira que bien. —Vladimir inmediatamente le restó importancia y miró a su hermana—. Le falta crecer, es aún un chico.

—Es mi único hijo —le respondió Tanya bajando un poco el tono de voz.

—Entonces edúcalo como tal.

—Sabes que no me es tan fácil, menos aún desde la muerte de Alexei. —La mujer tenía los dientes apretados, y miraba a su hermano solo de reojo.

—Deja que sea mi pupilo entonces.

—Cumplirá dieciséis en pocos meses, y Nikolai jamás lo permitiría. Es su nieto favorito.

—Que adorable. —Vladimir rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

Yuri los miró a ambos, un tanto sorprendido y sin comprender del todo sus palabras. Si su tío lo reclamaba como pupilo, él iba a negarse. No quería abandonar la corte real y mucho menos a su abuelo. Su vida estaba allí.

— ¡Yuri, ven aquí! —Oyó que lo llamaban a unos pocos metros.

El rubio hizo una pequeña mueca al ver que Viktor le hacía señas para que se acercara, pero agradeció que le diera una buena excusa para alejarse de su tío y su madre y de la incómoda situación en la que lo habían puesto.

—Ya te había visto, idiota —masculló cuando por fin estuvo a su lado.

— ¿De verdad? —Viktor alzó una ceja—. Parecías muy entretenido allí. —Sin duda su hermano mayor se había dado cuenta de que la situación entre Yuri y sus familiares se estaba tornando tensa.

Junto a Viktor, tomándolo cariñosamente del brazo, estaba su esposa, y Andrei sujetaba la mano libre de su madre con fuerza. El pequeño nunca había visto tanta gente junta en una habitación y, al ver a Yuri, se relajó un poco y lo abrazó.

—Te ves muy bien. Al parecer te has tomado en serio lo que te dije. —Viktor sonrió, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Viktor también estaba muy apuesto aquel día. A diferencia de Yuri, vestía exclusivamente de seda. Su pesada túnica color marfil bordada en plata le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla y estaba sujeta por un delicado cinturón, hecho exclusivamente con hilo de plata, que caía desde su cintura. Su capa escarlata descansaba sobre sus hombros, cayendo con suma naturalidad por su amplia espalda y a lo largo de sus extensas piernas hasta tocar el suelo. La corona de príncipe heredero era el detalle que lo hacía brillar entre todos los demás invitados. Era una corona de plata, que reivindicaba el estatus que representaba al estar salpicada de pequeños rubíes y zafiros. El vestido que llevaba Yuriko, por su parte, era bastante sencillo a simple vista, pero estaba confeccionado con seda de oriente de un ostentoso color púrpura, repleto de pliegues y también bordado con hilo de plata. Sin duda era un símbolo del estatus de su familia, ennoblecida muy recientemente; pero descendientes de una larga línea de mercaderes tan ricos como un rey.

— ¿Cuándo empezará esto? —Yuri miró a su alrededor, un tanto nervioso.

Viktor se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando lleguen el abuelo y los novios.

Se mordió el labio al oír aquello, y se dijo que si no quería hacerse daño, lo mejor sería abandonar el lugar en ese mismo momento. Pero bien sabía que ya no podía hacer eso. Ya todos lo habían visto.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —se quejó Andrei, tirando de la falda de su madre.

Yuriko se apresuró a apartar la manito de su hijo de su vestido y le tomó la mano nuevamente. Se inclinó con cuidado junto a él.

—Ya te he dicho, por la boda de tu tía...Verás que te gustará, habrá un banquete por la noche, con pasteles...

El rostro del pequeño se iluminó.

—Entonces quiero que esto termine rápido... ¡para comer pasteles!

Yuri no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo y acarició los cabellos de su sobrino.

—Puedo decir lo mismo, Andrei.

—Quiero comer pasteles con Yuri. —Andrei le dio una patadita al suelo y Yuriko no tuvo más opción que cogerlo en brazos, dejando que apoyara su cabecita en su hombro.

Viktor rodeó a su esposa con un brazo y se acercó a su hijo para hablarle.

—Si no gritas en ningún momento hasta que salgamos de aquí, podrás comer de tu pastel favorito antes que nadie —le susurró.

Andrei al parecer lo entendió, porque solo asintió ante las palabras de su padre y se aferró con fuerza al hombro de su madre.

Fue entonces cuando todos los presentes se sumieron en el más absoluto silencio. El rey estaba de pie frente a ellos, sobre la tarima en la que estaban los dos tronos; había entrado por una pequeña puerta reservada para él. No necesitó excusarse para sentarse en el trono apenas hubo llegado, pues era evidente que permanecer de pie por mucho tiempo lo cansaba mucho. Ante la presencia del rey, uno a uno los presentes fueron inclinándose frente a él. Naturalmente, los primeros en hacerlo fueron los sirvientes, desde el que lo había ayudado a entrar hasta los guardias que custodiaban la puerta, pero también lo hicieron los nobles presentes en la sala y el resto de la familia real. Yuriko dejó a Andrei en el suelo para poder hacer su reverencia como era debido.

Empezaban todos a incorporarse cuando entró Otabek por la puerta principal, a espaldas de todos los invitados. Un heraldo anunció su nombre, y todos se voltearon a mirar al príncipe. El corazón de Yuri dio un vuelco al ver a Otabek caminar entre los presentes, con pasos decididos y el rostro inexpresivo, muy distinto a cuándo estaba con él a solas. El atuendo de Otabek era paradójicamente mucho más sencillo que el de Yuri o Viktor. Llevaba un jubón de lana negra con discretos bordados en dorado, unos pantalones negros y unas botas del mismo color. Lo que verdaderamente llamaba la atención en su atuendo era su magnífica capa. Era muy larga y pesada, de lana azul con intrincados bordados de hilo de oro en toda su extensión.

—Mira el trabajo hecho en ese manto —susurró una mujer, siguiendo con la mirada al príncipe que avanzaba hacia el altar.

—He escuchado que su madre la confeccionó —le respondió la esposa de uno de los señores—. Es tradición en el reino de Kazajistán que sean las progenitoras quienes borden la vestimentas de sus hijos para su boda.

—La reina Saya se ha lucido realmente.

Yuri se vio obligado a apartar la mirada violentamente cuando el moreno pasó a su lado. Sentía que los demás se darían cuenta si se lo quedaba mirando embelesado por demasiado tiempo, pero lo cierto era que nadie podía apartar su mirada del apuesto muchacho.

Otabek se detuvo a unos centímetros del altar, sin subir las escaleras que daban al trono. El rey se puso de pie y lo recibió con un cálido gesto. El chico no dudó un segundo en arrodillarse ante él. Al parecer le habían estado enseñando algunos de los ritos de boda del reino de Rusia. La tradición dictaba que, antes de que entrara la novia, el hombre debía arrodillarse frente al patriarca de la familia de esta y jurar su amor eterno; en casos como ese lo que se juraba era la lealtad incondicional a la nueva alianza a partir de la consumación del matrimonio. Yuri no supo cuantos segundos pasaron, pero en ningún momento le quitó los ojos de encima a Otabek. Por fin su abuelo se acercó un poco y le tocó la cabeza, señal de que ya podía ponerse de pie.

—Tomo tu juramento —le dijo el rey con semblante serio.

El kazajo se puso de pie y subió los tres peldaños para quedar al mismo nivel que el rey, de pie junto al trono. Yuri contuvo el aliento. Había presenciado solo la boda de su hermano, pero sabía bien que después de aquel breve intercambio entre el patriarca de la familia de la novia con el novio, llegaría el momento de la ceremonia propiamente dicha. Giró la cabeza cuando todos los demás lo hicieron, y sus ojos se toparon con su hermana, de pie al final del pasillo. Pudo ver como el pecho de la chica se movía un poco, y que parecía luchar consigo misma para mantener sus brazos quietos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Al ser consciente de que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella, Mila empezó a caminar hacia el altar.

La falda y las mangas de su pesado vestido le llegaban al suelo y la capa de seda roja y ribete de piel de armiño era tan larga que se arrastraba grácilmente detrás de ella. El azul marino de su vestido era un color que a Mila le sentaba de maravilla, hacía juego con sus ojos. La capa, del color de su familia, representaba el poderío de los Plisetsky y le recordaba a los presentes que por más que Mila pasaría a formar parte de la familia Altin a partir de ese día, nunca dejaría de ser una princesa de Rusia con el deber de mantener una alianza próspera y perpetuarla por generaciones.

Mila también se detuvo frente al altar y cogió la mano de su abuelo cuando este se la tendió a ella. Subió los peldaños con cuidado hasta quedar frente a Otabek y el rey. El anciano le sonrió y apretó un poco su mano para darle ánimo, justo antes de colocarla sobre la palma de la mano de Otabek.

Yuri estaba de pie junto a Andrei, que se quejaba una y otra vez de lo mucho que se estaba aburriendo. Al contrario, el rubio no podía despegar sus ojos de la escena. Sabía que tal vez era mejor no mirar, o intentar pensar en cualquier cosa que lo sacara de allí, en donde estaba.

La primera parte de la ceremonia formal era el compromiso, donde la pareja intercambiaba los anillos que debían llevar durante toda su vida, como símbolo y recordatorio de que el lazo de matrimonio solo podía ser roto con la muerte. A Yuri le costaba entender como una serie de ritos pudiese llegar a ser más definitoria que una sonrisa sincera o un beso cargado de sentimiento.

El rey le entregó los anillos a ambos y cada uno se lo colocó al otro en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Yuri llegó a divisar la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios de su hermana cuando su prometido le colocó el anillo en el dedo, pero Otabek conservó la misma expresión indiferente de siempre, sin llegar a ser grosero. Lo admiraba por eso. De todas formas no pudo evitar comparar la escena con la boda de Viktor. Yuri era aún muy niño y no recordaba el evento con precisión, pero jamás se olvidaría la sonrisa que Viktor le dedicó a su esposa cuando le colocó su anillo. Había sido una sonrisa cálida y compañera, porque debía saber lo difícil que habría sido para Yuriko viajar a una corte lejana para casarse con un hombre que jamás había visto antes. Muchos decían que no se trató simplemente de un acto de empatía, que Viktor se había enamorado de Yuriko a primera vista, y que luego de eso habría contado los días para la boda. Como fuere, el contraste entre su hermano y Otabek era notable.

—Ese chico nunca sonríe —le susurró Vladimir a Tanya. Ambos estaban sentados justo detrás de Yuri, en la segunda fila de asientos.

—No fue mi elección. Sabes que es el hijo del mejor amigo de Alexei. De todas formas no me hubiese negado, Mila será reina algún día.

—Mi propuesta sigue en pie para Yuri. Mi hija no podrá negarse por demasiado tiempo, y tienen casi la misma edad...

Sin despegar sus ojos de lo que sucedía en frente, Yuri trasladó toda su atención a la conversación. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espada mientras procesaba la información. Su madre y su tío le estaban planeando una boda con su prima a sus espaldas, probablemente a espaldas incluso del mismísimo rey.

—No es el momento más oportuno para hablar de esto —dijo Tanya, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Aun sin poder desterrar aquel sentimiento de incomodidad, la atención de Yuri se volvió súbitamente a la boda que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento. El principal y más importante de los ritos en la ceremonia era la coronación, luego del cuál podía considerarse al matrimonio un hecho a pesar de aun ser requerida la consumación. Las coronas que se utilizaban podían variar desde las sencillas coronas de flores del pueblo llano hasta las ostentosas coronas que había usado la familia real desde el origen de la dinastía. Fue el rey quién colocó la corona primero en la cabeza de Otabek y luego en la de su nieta. En el mismo orden, ambos dijeron sus votos, profesando que estaban allí por voluntad propia y que no habían sido prometidos a otro. Al oír esas palabras de labios de Otabek, Yuri sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, a pesar de que habían sonado monótonas y poco entusiastas.

«Ahora es cuando debo quitarles la vista de encima», se dijo, muy consciente de lo que seguía a continuación. Pero cuando Otabek cogió a Mila por la mejilla para besarla, Yuri no apartó la vista. No podía. Fue un beso corto, un simple roce de labios, pero todos los presentes, incluidos Viktor y Yuriko, aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Yuri agachó la cabeza, y fue entonces cuando vio que Andrei también aplaudía. De seguro era consciente de que se trataba de una boda, pero no terminaba de entender del todo las verdaderas implicancias de aquello; aplaudía porque todos los estaban haciendo, y tal vez Yuri debería hacer lo mismo. Aplaudió lentamente, sin ganas, para pasar desapercibido.

Cuando Otabek y Mila pasaron junto a él, cogidos del brazo, Yuri hizo todo lo posible para no mirarlos. Era en vano, porque después de la ceremonia formal y el almuerzo, la nueva pareja y la familia real llevarían a cabo una visita a la ciudad, para presentarse ante sus súbditos. Yuri, como hermano del príncipe heredero y de la novia, debía acompañar a su familia.

Después de disfrutar un almuerzo que representaba tan solo una pequeña parte del banquete de la noche, todos estuvieron listos para partir. Durante la comida, Yuri intentó acercarse a Otabek. No fue lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, ya que el rubio solo encontró ocasión de felicitar a ambos como correspondía. Obtuvo de su hermana una sonrisa cordial, y Otabek le agradeció sin decir nada más, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Aquello le dolió un poco, y sólo pudo alejarse sintiendo aquella incómoda sensación en el pecho.

En el amplio patio principal del castillo los esperaban tres carros tirados por caballos, ya ordenados para la procesión que partiría hacia Moskva, la ciudad capital del reino que se encontraba a unos pocos minutos del castillo, hogar de numerosos mercaderes que se habían instalado allí con el propósito de vender sus productos a los nobles y al rey. Viktor, Yuriko y Andrei subieron al primer carro. A Yuri le correspondía el segundo junto a su madre, ya que su abuelo había decidido quedarse en el castillo debido a dolores muy fuertes en su espalda. Se preguntó si podría soportar el estar solo con su madre hasta la tarde, cuando el paseo terminara y debieran ya prepararse para el banquete. Otabek y Mila subieron al último carro, dejando una considerable distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Moskva era la ciudad más grande del reino, con sus innumerables callecitas sinuosas y sus casas apiñadas una junto a la otra. Era el principal centro urbano en kilómetros, y por eso mismo era inevitable que las migraciones constantes llevaran a la sobrepoblación y al hacinamiento. Yuri no había ido muchas veces a la ciudad, eran desde luego muchas veces más las veces que había visitado el bosque. De niño no le gustaba la ciudad, había siempre ruido y olor a estiércol de caballo, y desde luego no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la había visitado.

A pesar del frío y de la nieve que convertía al suelo en barro resbaladizo y obstaculizaba las puertas, el grueso de los habitantes de Moskva y aquellos que habían llegado para la boda estaban en las calles. Los que no, se asomaban desde sus ventanas para poder ver a sus príncipes. La gran mayoría gritaba el nombre de Viktor, su futuro rey y el que más parecía preocuparse por saludarlos a todos desde su carro. Su hijo lo imitaba, pero se intimidaba cuando alguno de los hombres o mujeres presentes lo llamaban por su nombre. Por lo demás, felicitaban a la pareja de recién casados a pesar de no haber visto antes al príncipe Otabek; incluso algunos, los más fanáticos, le agradecían al kazajo por brindarle al reino una alianza próspera. Muy pocos parecían dar cuenta de Yuri, como si el segundo carro fuera invisible. Pero Yuri tampoco se esforzaba por parecer agradable con el pueblo, y se decía que algún día le agradecerían haber salvado la ciudad de un ataque o un saqueo de un invasor. El paseo terminó unas horas después, cuando Yuri ya no sentía sus pies dentro de sus botas ni podía flexionar sus manos debido al frío que sentía en los dedos.

* * *

Por la noche, se celebró el banquete, la celebración más esperada por todos en el castillo, donde habría comida, música y baile. El salón de banquetes había sido preparado especialmente para albergar a unas cien personas, los habitantes más importantes del castillo y los nuevos visitantes que habían llegado. Yuri estaba sentado entre Viktor y Andrei, en perpendicular a la larga cabecera de la mesa donde estaban el rey, Otabek y Mila. Parecía hecho a consciencia, porque desde su lugar podía ver todo lo que hacían, pero no interactuaban mucho a decir verdad. Era su hermana quién de vez en cuando le susurraba algo a Otabek, este murmuraba algo en respuesta y asentía, pero no seguía con la conversación.

Cuando llegaron los músicos, la sala se sumió en un perfecto silencio y a continuación, cuando empezaron a tocar una dulce melodía, muchos se pusieron de pie para bailar. Viktor fue uno de los primeros, cogiendo a Yuriko del brazo y tirando un poco de ella. Fue también el que insistió que Mila y Otabek también debían bailar, ganándose una discreta mirada envenenada por parte de Yuri. El tan solo imaginarlos bailando al son de la música lo hacía sentir una ira indescriptible.

Pronto muchos siguieron el ejemplo de Viktor y se dirigieron al centro de la sala para bailar al son de la música que estaba sonando. Viktor y Yuriko se robaban todas las miradas con su etérea manera de moverse y la forma en que se miraban, como si se tratara de su boda y no la de Mila.

Otabek y Mila, por su parte, no lo hacían nada mal, pero no los favorecía demasiado estar tan cerca de Viktor, y su baile no parecía ni la mitad de espontáneo que el de la otra pareja. Podía notarse a leguas que ambos estaban nerviosos. Yuri podía verlo en la forma en que Otabek sujetaba la mano de Mila, con la firmeza que lo caracterizaba, pero sin naturalidad. Luego Viktor bailó con Mila y Otabek con Yuriko; esta última parecía haber perdido gran parte de su gracia al bailar con alguien que no era su esposo.

Yuri observaba desde la mesa, disfrutando de una buena copa de vino tinto que le quemaba la garganta con cada trago que daba, pero era una sensación placentera.

—Ve a bailar con tu hermana, Yuratchka.

Fue entonces que se percató que su abuelo y él eran los únicos que quedaban en esa parte de la mesa. Los demás estaban o bailando o charlando de pie.

—No me gusta bailar —respondió, un tanto fuerte para que su abuelo lo escuchara por sobre la música. Bebió otro sorbo de vino y vio por el rabillo del ojo que el anciano fruncía el ceño.

—Es el día de su boda, eres su hermano. Y deja eso, ¿o quieres que Otabek tenga que volver a acompañarte a tu habitación?

Aquella idea lo hizo sonreír levemente contra su copa. Su abuelo no tenía ni idea.

«No estaría mal», pensó, buscando a Otabek con la mirada. Bailaba ahora con una de sus primas.

—Te toca a ti bailar con ella ahora, Yuri —insistió su abuelo.

Yuri estampó la copa de plata contra la mesa, furioso. Sin decir nada, se puso de pie para complacer a su abuelo. Después tendría tiempo de comer y seguir bebiendo. Buscó a su hermana con la mirada, y para su sorpresa la encontró bailando con el hermano mayor de Boris. Este era casi el opuesto de su hermano, más reservado y educado. Cuando Yuri se acercó, se separó de Mila e inclinó la cabeza ante ambos antes de retirarse. Sin decir nada, Yuri cogió la mano de su hermana y colocó la otra en su hombro. Mila le sonrió un poco.

— ¿El abuelo te ha obligado a bailar conmigo, verdad? —Alzó una ceja.

Yuri podía notar que estando con él parecía más relajada que con Otabek o cualquier otro chico con el que había bailado.

—Cállate. Sabes que es la única razón por la que podría estar aquí.

La chica se rió, volviendo por un rato a ser ella misma. Yuri sabía que "ser ella misma" implicaba el sentirse cómoda para molestarlo en cualquier situación que se le presentara. Pero después de eso se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato.

— ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? —preguntó Yuri finalmente.

Se lo preguntaba él a ella, aun sabiendo que nadie iba a importarle como lo estaba llevando él.

—Bien... —Miró a su alrededor, algo incómoda—. Otabek es un caballero, pero... ese beso fue tan frío... Pensé que sería distinto—susurró.

Yuri se tensó un poco al escucharla decir eso, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Mila no lo hubiese notado. Intentó que su expresión permaneciera impenetrable, como tan bien podía hacerlo Otabek, y no dijo nada.

—Me pregunto si será siempre así... Entiendo que no me ame, yo tampoco lo amo, pero...

El rubio frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás, bajando su mano al antebrazo de su hermana.

— ¿Pero? —preguntó, intentando disimular su curiosidad.

—Bueno, él me gusta un poco. Es atractivo y educado, podría haberme tocado alguien como Boris.

Yuri tal vez se hubiese reído en otras circunstancias, pero las palabras de su hermana lo habían golpeado como una brisa de aire gélido. No podía culparla por sentirse atraída hacia Otabek, y menos siendo ahora su esposa, pero en ese momento sentía una envidia para nada sana.

«Otabek me quiere a mí», pensó de manera un tanto infantil, intentando convencerse. Sintió repentinamente que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero peleó con todas sus fuerzas contra ellas y logró contenerlas.

—Quién sabe, tal vez algún día llegue a amarlo, y él a mí... como le sucedió a Viktor.

—No fue así con nuestros padres —le recordó Yuri.

No sabía por qué había dicho eso, porque se suponía que debía darle ánimos a su hermana. Pero lo cierto era que no quería darle ánimos. Había hablado su lado más envenenado. Quería recordarle a su hermana que una ceremonia no podía garantizar el amor. Era egoísta de su parte, considerando que nunca iba a poder estar con Otabek de esa forma, que su relación jamás podría pasar de unos cuantos besos desesperados a escondidas, pero la sola idea de que alguien más pudiese tenerlo lo atormentaba.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar y se sumieron en sus pensamientos aun sin dejar de moverse lentamente. Cuando un muchacho desconocido se acercó para bailar con su hermana, Yuri la entregó de buen grado y regresó a su asiento sintiendo que un aura oscura lo envolvía. Vio que su abuelo asentía con aprobación al verlo llegar. Estaba satisfecho, pero incapaz de notar su pisoteada autoestima y lamentable estado de ánimo.

Pronto los sirvientes empezaron a traer los primeros platos, a los que le seguirían muchos más en ese descomunal banquete. El primero fue una sopa de cebollas y otros vegetales, acompañada con quesos y panes de distinto tipo. Yuri los probó todos y, apenas vio a un copero con una jarra de vino, acercó su copa para que le sirviera un poco más. Bebió con ganas, sin importarle que su abuelo pudiese regañarlo luego. A su alrededor, ya todos los demás habían ocupado sus asientos y la música se había vuelto un tanto más fuerte con la llegada de otros músicos y algunos bardos que se turnaban para cantar sus canciones.

Uno a uno fueron trayendo los distintos platos, más de veinte. Frente a sus ojos desfilaron jabalíes enteros, empanada de venado, huevos, carne de pato, incluso pudieron degustar algunos platos con salmón, un auténtico lujo considerando lo lejos que se encontraba el mar y lo arriesgados que eran los viajes comerciales en invierno. Todo eso regado con hidromiel y buen vino traído de territorios occidentales. Los primeros en probar cada uno de los platos eran lógicamente el rey y la pareja de recién casados, y luego estos pasaban a Yuri y Viktor.

— ¡Esto es maravilloso! —exclamó Nikolai, alzando su copa de vino y mirando a Otabek. —Si Alexei estuviera con nosotros estaría feliz de ver a su hija casarse con el hijo de Erasyl, más aún si llegaran a enamorarse.

—Estarían honrando su amistad —respondió Viktor, con una sonrisa divertida.

Yuri buscó a Otabek con la mirada y vio que este estaba bebiendo de su copa, pero apenas sus ojos se encontraron supo que lo estaba mirando. El rubio también se llevó su copa a los labios, para evitar que el más mínimo gesto pudiera delatarlo. Bebió un sorbo más largo que el de Otabek y, cuando hubo terminado, el mayor ya había apartado su mirada.

«Si tan solo supieran...», pensó Yuri, mirando a su abuelo y luego a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. Pero no, era mejor que no lo supieran. No sabía qué podía llegar a pasar si se enteraban pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. De todas formas ya no importaba, Otabek se iría con Mila en unos pocos días y Yuri no volvería a verlo en años. Esa idea lo había atormentado durante toda la tarde, sobre todo durante la visita a la ciudad, donde tuvo más tiempo para pensar. Le acercó la copa a un copero para que le sirviera más vino, del fuerte. No quería pensar en nada que pudiera dañarlo más.

Viktor lo miró de reojo y cogió su copa antes de ponerse de pie.

— ¡Propongo un brindis por la pareja! —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Los presentes se pusieron de pie y alzaron sus copas, todos menos Yuri, que estaba un poco reclinado sobre la mesa, buscando quedar excusado. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Otabek acercaba tiernamente su copa a la de Mila para chocarlas antes de beber. La chica le sonrió, y Otabek le devolvió un gesto que ni siquiera llegaba a ser una sonrisa pero aun así era algo poco habitual en él.

El banquete siguió su ritmo. Cuando los platos principales se fueron agotando, empezaron a circular los pasteles. Había por lo menos diez distintos. Andrei había empezado ya a bostezar y a quejarse de su cansancio y aburrimiento, pero al ver los pasteles recobró su energía. No fue así el caso de Yuri, que cada vez estaba más exasperado. Estaba harto de ver la escena que estaba montando Otabek con su hermana. Cada vez que los veía interactuar aunque fuera mínimamente, se le estrujaba el pecho y sentía náuseas. Eso lo llevaba a beber, porque sin duda el vino amargo parecía ser el que mejor entendía como se sentía. Se sentía decepcionado, humillado y lleno de rabia, y, para hacerla peor, sabía que a nadie le importaba lo que él sintiera.

No sabía cuántas copas había bebido, pero debían de haber sido las suficientes para que la vista se le nublara cuando se movía de forma brusca. Aun así nadie parecía fijarse en él, ni siquiera Viktor que estaba a su lado. Y entonces Yuri bebía más, para no tener que ser partícipe de la situación. Pero más bien aquello tenía el efecto contrario. Estaba más pendiente de Otabek, y la rabia ardía dentro de él con solo verlo sentado junto a su hermana.

Incapaz de tolerar aquella situación por mucho más tiempo, Yuri terminó lo último que quedaba de su vino y dejó la copa sobre la mesa. Nadie lo vio cuando se puso de pie con dificultad, tambaleándose un poco. El camino se tornó borroso frente a sus ojos, y los ruidos de la sala parecían venir de muy lejos. Se cruzó con unas cuantas personas, pero nadie lo detuvo, todos se apartaban a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Entonces no pudo pelear más contra lo inevitable. Las lágrimas que tanto había intentado contener durante todo el día empezaron a caerle por las mejillas. Eran cálidas pero amargas, como las que había probado tantas veces contra su almohada. Cuando estuvo ya cerca de la puerta, se corrió el cabello de la cara para intentar secarse las lágrimas a manotazos, pero fue en vano, porque apenas estuvo fuera de la sala fue incapaz de controlarse y se echó a llorar con más fuerza.

Desorientado, se detuvo junto a la pared al sentir que sus rodillas le fallaban y que no tenía idea a donde debía de ir. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y se sentía perdido. Se dejó caer, sentado contra la pared del pasillo. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable en su corta vida, y todo era culpa de Otabek, de su hermana, tal vez también de Viktor. Aturdido, recostó su cabeza contra la pared y cerró sus ojos, deseando morir y poder dejar de sentir aquel horrendo nudo en su garganta.

—Yuri.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado. Solo sintió que una mano lo sujetaba con fuerza por el hombro y lo sacudía un poco. Era una voz grave, conocida, pero transformada por la sorpresa. Sabía bien quién era, la persona con la que menos quería hablar en ese momento.

— ¡Déjame! —gritó con desesperación, lanzando su puño tembloroso al vacío para apartar su brazo.

Otabek, que se había arrodillado a su lado, se apartó de él para esquivar el golpe.

—No voy a dejarte. Te pondrás de pie y te llevaré a tu habitación.

—Puedo ir solo, idiota —masculló con voz ronca. Abrió sus ojos empañados de lágrimas para buscar a Otabek con la mirada.

—No, no puedes.

El mayor lo tomó del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse. A pesar de que por sus palabras parecía resistirse, su cuerpo no puso objeción. En ese momento eran como dos entes separados. El moreno pasó el brazo de Yuri sobre sus hombros y rodeó su cintura con el otro brazo para sostenerlo. Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, Yuri balbuceando insultos y cosas sin sentido y Otabek intentando ignorar aquello. Subir la escalera fue lo más difícil, pero pronto estuvieron frente a la habitación de Yuri.

Oyó un intercambio de palabras que no llegó a comprender, pero unos pocos segundos más tarde estaba recostado sobre una superficie blanda y suave. Le acercaron una copa con agua y bebió con ganas hasta terminársela y pedir por más. Cuando hubo terminado la segunda, abrió sus maltratados ojos y vio a Otabek sentado en la orilla de su cama.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, ya más tranquilo, pero con la desconfianza palpable en su voz.

—Asegurándome de que estés bien. —Usó un pañuelo para limpiarle las lágrimas y el agua de la boca.

—Sabes que no lo estoy. Vete.

—Yura...

—No me llames así.

Oyó que Otabek suspiraba, pero aun así se animó a acariciarle los cabellos. Las caricias se sentían tan bien que Yuri no lo apartó, pero no dejó de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento... —murmuró Otabek—. Te seguí porque no me gusta verte así...

—Cállate, tú eres el verdadero culpable...

— ¿Por qué?

Yuri intentó incorporarse, pero desistió de inmediato al sentir que su visión se nublaba de nuevo. Estaba un poco más tranquilo y consciente, pero no podía controlar del todo las palabras que salían de su boca.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti! Has tomado mi corazón y lo has hecho pedazos —lo acusó, con la voz cargada de rabia y tristeza.

Otabek se quedó en silencio, mirándolo por unos cuantos segundos. Volvió a acariciarle los cabellos y la frente.

—Me hubiese gustado escucharte decir eso estando completamente sobrio. Pero sé que hay algo de verdad en tus palabras. Siento lo mismo, Yuri.

Los ojos de Yuri volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas. A pesar de su estado, podía darse cuenta de que Otabek estaba siendo sincero con él, pero eso era incluso más doloroso.

—Otabek... quédate conmigo esta noche —le pidió, en un intento desesperado—. Quiero estar contigo antes de perderte para siempre.

Esa era la última oportunidad que le quedaba. Una parte de él, la más racional, le gritaba que si seguía a la larga solo conseguiría hacerse más daño, pero la desesperación y el deseo lo consumían. Separó un poco sus piernas, buscando asegurarse de que sus intenciones quedaran claras.

Otabek se mostró sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de Yuri, pero apartó la mirada.

—¿Para que luego no lo recuerdes? Lo siento, pero no puedo... —A oídos de Yuri, su amigo hablaba casi con rechazo y desdén.

—Por favor... —Se mordió el labio, mirándolo con ojos vidriosos.

Sintió que el mayor lo tomaba suavemente de ambas mejillas y se acercaba a él. Yuri lo cogió de la ropa para atraerlo más rápido y poder besarlo, pero lo único que sintió fue un tierno y casto beso en su frente húmeda.

—Debo irme, y tú debes descansar. —Otabek se había puesto serio, y fruncía levemente el ceño, como si estuviese peleando contra un poderoso impulso.

Yuri jadeó y apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza. Una vez más sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba, y se dejó caer en la cama.

— ¿Me estás rechazando?

—Algo así, sí. Pero lo hago por ti, Yuri.

El rubio dejó escapar una risa llena de amargura.

—¿Por mí? Si quisieras hacer algo por mí, estarías ahora mismo entre mis piernas —escupió, sin ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo—. Ahora vete. Ve a cogerte a mi hermana.

Clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Otabek, y supo al instante que sus palabras envenenadas habían logrado su cometido. Yuri vio dolor en sus ojos, y como sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña mueca. Le sostuvo una mirada cargada de odio hasta que el otro se dio la vuelta para abandonar la habitación.

Yuri se quedó solo, con la única compañía de una vela que se consumía. Sumido en el silencio y la oscuridad de su habitación, la dura máscara que había adoptado momentos antes se hizo añicos y lágrimas saladas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas.

* * *

 **Aquí les traigo otro capítulo~ Mil disculpas por la tardanza, desde el principio de la historia supe que este capítulo iba a ser uno de los más difíciles de escribir y se me juntó también con el inicio de clases la semana pasada (por eso tal vez ya no actualice cada semana sino cada diez días más o menos).**

 **Uff, este capítulo de verdad me costó mucho, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Mi mayor problema fue el tema de la boda y la religión, porque bueno, el matrimonio siempre fue prerrogativa de la iglesia y en casi todas las culturas está mediado por la religión, pero en este mundo ficticio no existe la iglesia católica. Ese fue un gran dilema. Como tal vez se habrán dado cuenta me basé en los ritos de la iglesia ortodoxa rusa agregando algunos elementos de ficción y reemplazando la autoridad religiosa por la autoridad familiar. Eso fue lo que me detuvo por varios días, pero después vino la otra dificultad de describir lo que siente Yuri a lo largo de todo el capítulo. Me di cuenta que me cuesta mucho escribir sobre emociones de todo tipo, pero me lo tomé como un desafío y espero ir trabajando más eso a lo largo del fic y en futuros fics también.**

 **Agradezco infinitamente a mi beta And-18 por haberse encargado de la revisión del capítulo y por sus sugerencias.**

 **Una cosa más que no quería dejar de comentar. En este capítulo incluí un poco más de Viktuuri a pedido de MagiAllie, me alegro que te guste tanto la fem Yuuri 3 Me encantaría poner mucho más de ellos, pero la historia es desde el punto de vista de Yuri y por eso no hay escenas Viktuuri solos.**

 **De nuevo, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Cadenas de seda

7\. CADENAS DE SEDA

El gélido viento de la mañana silbaba entre las ruedas de los carromatos y las patas de los caballos detenidos en el patio del castillo. Una fina capa de nieve y hielo cubría el suelo y los escalones, acumulándose en las puertas. Hacía tanto frío que Yuri tenía que abrir y cerrar sus puños constantemente para que los dedos no se le congelaran dentro de los guantes.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti. —Oyó decir a su madre.

Mila le sonrió y le dio un abrazo, al que Tanya correspondió. Yuri pudo ver que le susurraba algo al oído y que la sonrisa de su hermana desaparecía al instante. Al separarse, la chica solo asintió un tanto nerviosa. Se despidió también de su tío, de su abuelo y de Viktor, Yuriko y Andrei. Cuando llegó el turno de Yuri, este ya estaba preparado y correspondió también al fuerte abrazo de su hermana. No solían abrazarse jamás, pero aquel día Mila viajaría junto a su esposo a su nuevo hogar, y no sabía cuándo volvería a verla. Tampoco sabía cuándo volvería a ver a Otabek.

Aún sin que Mila lo soltara, Yuri buscó con la mirada a Otabek, que ya se había despedido de los demás y esperaba a su esposa en silencio, montado en su caballo. Llevaba sus ropas de viaje y una pesada capa de pieles que le permitiría afrontar el frío durante unos cuantos días que tenía por delante. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yuri, el kazajo apartó la mirada. Lucía un rostro sombrío que hacía juego con los tonos plomizos del cielo que amenazaba con venirse abajo sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Viajarás a caballo?—preguntó Viktor a Mila, asombrado.

La princesa se separó de Yuri y miró a su hermano mayor.

—Sí. Otabek me ha regalado un caballo, un tarpán de las estepas. Son más rápidos que los que usan aquí los caballeros. —La emoción era palpable en su voz.

Mila vestía ropa cómoda de viaje, una capa abrigada y sus botas de montar. Desde luego no estaba dispuesta a perderse la parte más hermosa del viaje. No tenía sentido ver el paisaje desde la ventanilla de un carruaje, ella quería sentir el viento en su cara y sus cabellos. En eso, Mila y Yuri se parecían mucho. Otabek una vez le había contado a Yuri lo hermosa que era la estepa al atardecer, ¿tendría alguna vez la oportunidad de experimentarlo junto a él o Mila le ganaría en eso? Al chico se le estrujó el pecho con solo pensarlo.

No quedaba mucho más por decir, por más que Mila intentara prolongar el tiempo que le quedaba junto a su familia. Se despidió con la mano por última vez y se alejó de las escaleras para montar en su precioso tarpán de color gris. Todo el séquito de Otabek iba a caballo, incluso su joven sirviente. Los carromatos que viajaban con ellos llevaban las provisiones y las pertenencias de los viajeros.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, Otabek tiró suavemente de las riendas de su caballo. Él también parecía estar intentando ganar tiempo. Yuri y Otabek no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre lo sucedido en la noche de la boda, porque Yuri lo había evitado durante todo el día siguiente, el último día de Otabek en Rusia. Aun así el rubio no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Absorto, pudo leer su nombre en los labios de Otabek cuando este le devolvió la mirada. El kazajo le dio la vuelta a su caballo y Yuri lo saludó con la mano de manera un tanto desganada.

El séquito finalmente partió, desapareciendo por la puerta del muro exterior una vez que esta fue cerrada. Yuri era consciente de que las despedidas tenían que doler, más si se trataba de alguien querido, pero en su corazón solo sentía frío, como si Otabek se hubiese llevado con él una parte suya.

El pequeño grupo que se había reunido para despedir a Mila empezó a dispersarse. Viktor inmediatamente le tendió el brazo a su abuelo y Yuri se apresuró a caminar detrás de ellos. Andrei pronto lo alcanzó y se colgó de su capa.

—¡Tío! Ahora que tu amigo se fue tendrás tiempo para mí, ¿verdad?

Yuri lo miró y su expresión se relajó al ver al niño sonreír. Tenía una sonrisa idéntica a la de Viktor, pero en la cara de Andrei no lucía tan irritante como en la de su padre.

—Por supuesto —le respondió Yuri, acariciándole los cabellos oscuros que habían quedado por fuera del gorro de piel.

Estaban por ingresar a la sala principal cuando vio a su tío acercarse a ellos con paso rápido.

—Su alteza. —Se refirió al rey con toda la cortesía del mundo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia cuando lo alcanzó.

Viktor y Nikolai se detuvieron en seco, y Yuri por supuesto se quedó detrás de ellos para escuchar.

—¿Qué sucede, Lord Orlov?

—Me gustaría solicitar una audiencia privada.

El rey no parecía muy sorprendido, y solo asintió.

—Te esperaré mañana en la sala de audiencias.

—Le diré la verdad...partiré mañana a la mañana, y necesito hablar de un asunto importante.

—¿Un asunto urgente?

Vladimir frunció el ceño. No le gustaba para nada ese interrogatorio, pero se trataba del rey.

—Algo así. Ya verá. —Miró a Viktor y Yuri—. Los chicos también pueden estar presentes.

—Eso lo daba por hecho. Viktor será rey y Yuri debe aprender a participar en las reuniones del consejo.

—Entonces espero su llamado, alteza. —Vladimir hizo una reverencia y se retiró junto con su hermana, que los había alcanzado.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que quiere... —murmuró Viktor, mirando a los hermanos alejarse y perderse por una de las puertas que daba al salón del trono.

—No lo sé, ya podremos averiguarlo.

—Tal vez para darnos su respuesta sobre el asunto de las minas.

—Esperemos que de eso se trate —respondió el rey.

Yuri iba detrás, escuchando toda la conversación. Sabía que su tío jamás les garantizaría el acceso a las minas sin pedir algo a cambio. Era, por sobre todas las cosas, un hombre interesado.

No tuvo que pasar demasiado tiempo para que el rey los convocara a una audiencia. A Yuri lo fueron a buscar a donde sabían que estaría, el pequeño patio de armas. En silencio siguió al muchacho por todo el castillo, sujetando la empuñadora de su espada algo incómodo.

—Iré a dejar esto en mi habitación —avisó cuando subieron a la torre.

Habiéndose desecho de su espada, recorrió el último trecho detrás del chico, quién le hizo una pequeña reverencia al llegar a la puerta de la sala de audiencias. Ingresó en silencio al recinto donde ya lo esperaban su abuelo, su madre, su tío y Viktor. Aun sin decir nada, se sentó en una de las sillas libres y esperó a que alguien empezara a hablar.

Como era lógico, fue el rey el primero en aclararse la garganta para tomar la palabra.

—Esta reunión ha sido iniciativa de Lord Orlov. —Hizo un gesto con la mano al hombre de rostro severo—. Por favor, dinos de que se trata.

Vladimir Orlov asintió y miró fugazmente a Yuri.

—Mi hermana me ha escrito hace ya dos meses, por un asunto de suma importancia para su majestad y su familia. Me dio a entender que necesitaban de las minas que hay en mi territorio, ¿no es así?

El rey asintió.

—Así es. No podemos permitirnos perder los impuestos de las aldeas del norte en un momento como este, y mucho menos dejar que gran parte de la población se muera de hambre.

—Entiendo. Comprendo también que esas aldeas responden directamente a la corona.

—Efectivamente. No hay ningún señor en quién delegar esos problemas si eso es lo que usted quiere saber.

Yuri pudo notar por su expresión que su abuelo se estaba impacientando, que quería saber la respuesta de Vladimir a su petición.

—Bien. —Vladimir carraspeó—. He decidido aceptar su pedido. —Su mirada se tornó un tanto más intensa—. Pero...

"Aquí viene" pensó Yuri, removiéndose un poco sobre su asiento.

—Siempre hay un pero, y es entendible. Nuestras familias ya no están unidas por matrimonio. Tienes derecho a poner un precio —dijo el rey.

—A cambio, me gustaría que mi hija mayor, Olga, contraiga matrimonio con Yuri.

La sala se sumió en el más profundo silencio, y Yuri tragó saliva. Nikolai miró a su nieto menor por unos cuantos segundos, y este le devolvió la mirada, sin saber qué decir. De repente tenía nuevamente un nudo en la garganta y la rabia contenida de la impotencia.

—¿Qué edad tiene Olga? —preguntó Nikolai, intentando mantener la tranquilidad—. Yuri aún es muy joven...

—Tiene trece. Ha florecido hace poco menos de un año.

—Yuri pronto será lo suficientemente mayor para casarse —intervino Tanya—. Pero, de todas formas, siempre puede establecerse un compromiso para dentro de dos años.

Otra vez el rey se encontraba sin palabras. Por su parte, Viktor y Yuri miraban a su alrededor como si les hubiesen cortado la lengua. El silencio se prolongó por unos largos momentos, poniendo a los presentes aún más incómodos.

—Me niego —estalló finalmente Yuri—. No voy a casarme, madre.

No hablaba su rebeldía y su coraje, sino más bien su desesperación. No quería casarse, y mucho menos tan pronto. Lo único que Yuri quería era ganar un torneo, comandar un ejército y cabalgar junto a Otabek en la estepa. Ninguna de esas aspiraciones eran imposibles de realizar estando casado, pero Yuri quería ser libre de todas las formas posibles.

En la habitación volvió a reinar el silencio, pero esta vez porque todos tenían sus ojos fijos en Yuri. Viktor lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y su madre y tío parecían tanto sorprendidos como fastidiados. Solo su abuelo mantenía una expresión serena. Yuri puso en él todas sus esperanzas, deseando que pensara con rapidez en una evasiva. Pero fue Tanya la primera en atreverse a romper el silencio.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión aquí, Yuri.

El muchacho, frustrado, abrió la boca para protestar, dispuesto a levantarle la voz a su madre como muy pocas veces lo había hecho.

—Lord Orlov, ¿has hablado de esto con tu hija? —preguntó Nikolai, dejando a Yuri con la boca abierta y lleno de rabia.

El rey había cambiado su forma de dirigirse a Lord Orlov a una menos formal. La conversación sobre alianzas políticas había quedado atrás, ahora el rey parecía más interesado en saber qué opinaban Yuri y la hija de Vladimir sobre eso.

—Lo que opine mi hija no es un factor para tener en cuenta en una alianza política. Ya le he dicho a Tanya unas cuantas veces que su hijo necesita madurar, hacerse hombre de una buena vez, ¿o acaso su hermana tuvo elección alguna? —Vladimir miró fugazmente a Tanya, una mirada de reproche—. No, no la tuvo. Ninguno de nosotros la tuvo, es hora de que el chico se deje de caprichos y aprenda que la vida no es lo que su mente infantil espera.

Nikolai suspiró y miró a Yuri de reojo. El chico se encogió en su asiento y se mordió el labio con fuerza, intentando contener su ira.

—Mila no tuvo elección, porque necesitábamos esa alianza desesperadamente —admitió el rey.

Vladimir alzó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa que a Yuri lo hizo sentir un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

—Pero también necesitan desesperadamente las minas que hay en mis tierras. —Hizo un gesto con la mano.

Yuri sabía que su tío no era ni había sido nunca una persona flexible. Era un excelente manipulador, y su arma favorita eran las necesidades de aquellos con quienes pactaba. Una vez que entendía qué era aquello que el otro necesitaba desesperadamente, lo usaba al servicio de sus propias aspiraciones personales. Era una muy buena habilidad a decir verdad. Con el uso correcto de las palabras, había logrado acorralar a Nikolai en un callejón sin salida. Yuri lo sabía, y era por eso que estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo.

Su mirada se encontró con la de su abuelo, y le pidió ayuda en silencio, desesperado. Nadie más que él iba a escucharlo. Pero sus esperanzas se hicieron pedazos cuando vio al anciano negar levemente con la cabeza y apartar su mirada para dirigirse a Vladimir.

—Estás en lo cierto. Aceptaré tu propuesta con la condición de que tu hija pase una temporada aquí en la corte, para que Yuri pueda conocerla mejor.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Yuri apretó los labios con fuerza, intentando contener una maldición. Sus puños se cerraron debajo de la mesa y finalmente agachó la cabeza, consciente de que nadie escucharía lo que tenía para decir.

—Me parece bien. —Vladimir de nuevo sonrió, una sonrisa capaz de helar la sangre, o al menos así lo vio Yuri en ese momento—. Le escribiré una carta esta misma tarde, para que se ponga en marcha lo más pronto posible.

—La esperaremos aquí entonces —respondió Nikolai, siempre serio y sereno—. Pero junto con ella, esperaré también un documento firmado por usted, una autorización para la libre explotación de sus minas. —Volvía ahora a ser una conversación sobre política.

—Y la tendrá, alteza. Podrá disponer de ella durante todo el invierno y primavera. Cuando la alianza se concrete, podremos negociar una extensión.

Vladimir era el vasallo más poderoso del reino, poder que le daba su riqueza y la magnitud de sus tierras. Por eso mismo era el único que podía permitirse tener el descaro de acorralar al rey y negociar con él en vez de acatar órdenes. Nikolai era consciente de que Lord Orlov podría rebelarse contra la corona ante cualquier descontento y no tendría problemas en vencerlo, destruyendo al reino entero en su camino. Yuri sabía que el matrimonio de sus padres había sido planeado con el principal objetivo de mantener a los Orlov satisfechos, y su matrimonio con su prima también tendría ese propósito.

—Cuando la alianza se concrete, la corona tendrá el control de parte del producto de las minas cada vez que necesite aplacar algún conflicto interno importante. No se usará para nada más que para eso.

Yuri, inquieto, miró a su tío. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y no parecía muy contento con la última condición impuesta por el rey. Pero terminó por asentir en silencio y aceptar.

—Bien. Ya negociaremos luego los términos de la alianza.

—Cuando Olga llegue aquí, podré enviar hombres a las minas, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto —se apresuró a responder Lord Orlov. Parecía evidentemente molesto, pero incapaz de seguir tirando de la cuerda si no quería romperla.

Aquel acuerdo dio por terminada la reunión, y los presentes se dispusieron a ponerse de pie y retirarse en silencio. El rey fue el único que se quedó en su sitio, esperando a que los demás salieran. Solía pasar mucho tiempo allí, reunido con sus consejeros o simplemente meditando en soledad sobre asuntos de importancia, tanto políticos como familiares.

El rubio salió detrás de Viktor, que se apresuró a reunirse con su esposa apenas la vio acercarse por el pasillo. Yuri no tuvo tanta suerte. Su madre rápidamente se adelantó hasta quedar a su altura y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Yuri —siseó, inclinándose un poco hacia él—. La actitud que mostraste en la reunión no es digna de un joven de tu edad.

Yuri intentó zafarse del agarre, pero solo consiguió que este se volviera más fuerte, casi violento.

—No voy a casarme con mi prima —respondió, furioso.

Había visto a su prima Olga tan solo un par de veces cuando ambos eran muy niños, tal vez solo contaran con nueve y siete años. No la recordaba bien, pero sabía por las anécdotas de su madre y su tío que era la más difícil de las tres hijas de este. Habiendo aprendido a leer a una muy temprana edad, se mostraba más interesada en los libros y las historias que en los deberes de las damas. La niña jamás se había pensado como una futura esposa, y en eso tenía mucho en común con Yuri. Sabía que de seguro se llevarían bien, por más que a él solo le gustaran los libros si se trataba de historias de caballeros, pero jamás sería un buen marido por muchas razones, principalmente, porque sus labios le pertenecían ya a otro, y probablemente también su corazón. Pensar eso de alguna forma lo asustaba, pero lo llenaba de dicha.

Detuvo su andar y se plantó frente a su madre, que no parecía dispuesta a soltarlo. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que su tío los miraba, pero terminaba por pasar de largo y desaparecer por el pasillo. La miró fijo por unos cuantos segundos, esperando a que esta respondiera a su objeción.

—Ni ella ni tú tienen opinión en estos asuntos. Es una alianza por el bien del reino, ¿a quién le importa los deseos y aspiraciones de unos niños?

"Una alianza por el bien del reino, para evitar que la familia Orlov lo destruya con una guerra" pensó. No era idiota como para no ser capaz de comprender eso.

—No voy a casarme —volvió a decir, con voz firme y decidida.

Era capaz de repetir aquello hasta el cansancio, reacio a dar cuenta de los argumentos de su madre, argumentos muy lógicos que en su momento de rebeldía adolescente le parecían vacíos y carentes de sentido. Lo que tal vez no tenía ningún sentido era rechazar un matrimonio político para perseguir un amor apasionado que lo había hecho muy feliz a pesar de haber sido efímero y por siempre prohibido, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ciego como para considerar eso.

—Tampoco era el mayor deseo de tu hermana, pero ella supo anteponer el deber a los caprichos. Deberías aprender de ella, o tal vez debería enviarte con Vladimir...

—Tampoco seré el pupilo de tu hermano. Serás mi madre, ¡pero no puedes controlar mi vida!

No había aun terminado de hablar cuando su madre lo golpeó la cara con fuerza. El golpe fue acompañado de un ruido sordo que resonó en toda la antesala, y un fuerte jadeo por parte de Yuri. Se llevó rápidamente la mano a la mejilla y la presionó con fuerza, intentando contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Se sacudió con violencia el agarre de la mujer hasta que esta cedió, y se obligó a mirarla, una visión que se tornaba borrosa.

"Lo sabe. Alguien le ha dicho" pensó en un breve momento de confusión, recordando lo que le había oído decir a su madre el día de la boda.

—Tú lo has dicho. Soy tu madre. Tu padre está muerto y mientras seas un crío, tu destino está en mis manos.

—No es cierto —farfulló Yuri—. Soy nieto del rey.

—No por mucho tiempo.

—No te atrevas a insinuarlo —espetó, con la voz cargada de rabia.

—No lo haré. Pero debes tener consciencia de que mientras sigas comportándote como un niño, nadie podrá tomarte en serio. Mi hermano ya me ha echado en cara tu pésima crianza. —Tanya no dejaba de fruncir el ceño—. Escucharás a tus mayores, te casarás, y empezarás a comportarte como un hombre. Ahora vete a entrenar con tu espada, harás el ridículo si no ganas tu primer torneo.

Sin decir nada, Yuri se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de allí, sintiendo que la mejilla aún caliente le latía. Pasó junto a Viktor y Yuriko que lo llamaron, en vano. Cruzó el pasillo casi corriendo, sabía muy bien a donde iba. Iría en busca de su espada, su fiel compañera, pero no para complacer a su madre, sino para descargar la rabia que en ese momento sentía contra ella. Las lágrimas volvían a caer calientes por sus mejillas, producto tanto del dolor del golpe como de la indignación e impotencia que sentía. Se las limpió de inmediato al sentirse avergonzado. Su madre siempre le había dicho que los hombres no lloran.

Estaba atrapado. Siempre supo que aquel día llegaría alguna vez, pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto y mucho menos cuando de verdad habría empezado a sentirse libre y artífice de su vida. El deber ahora lo golpeaba violentamente, tal como había ya hecho con Otabek, Mila y todos aquellos que lo habían precedido en su familia. Era un destino inevitable para todo joven noble. Pasó toda su vida pensando que por ser el menor podría hacer lo que quisiese, mintiéndose a sí mismo para compensar la frustración que le producía el hecho de ser el segundo hijo, del que nada se esperaba y a nadie importaba. Empezaba ahora a comprender que siempre había estado sujeto a las obligaciones de la realeza, con esas cadenas de seda que se hacían notar cuando, al hacerse mayor, cometía el error de creer que podía elegir su destino Por más que Yuri fuera el hijo menor, no dejaba de ser un príncipe y desde niño había estado en la mira de familias nobles con hijas jóvenes, tanto vasallos de su abuelo como gobernantes de otros reinos. Si se negaba a un matrimonio, no tardaría en aparecer otro. Ni siquiera el hecho de ser varón le daba ventaja sobre las mujeres para tener más participación a la hora de elegir a su esposa, porque aún era muy joven para tomar esas decisiones y la alianza con los Orlov parecía ser algo necesario para ambas partes.

Llegó a su habitación, cogió su espada y se amarró el cabello antes de salir de nuevo. Se dirigió de nuevo a su patio secreto, quería estar solo sin que nadie lo molestara.

El castillo había cambiado mucho desde el día de la boda. La mayoría de los nobles que habían llegado para el acontecimiento habían vuelto a sus tierras al día siguiente, lo mismo con los mercaderes y músicos, que ya no tenían mucho que hacer allí. Los sirvientes ya no estaban tan agitados todo el tiempo y los salones y patios volvían a estar en silencio. Así era como le gustaba a Yuri. Cuando llegó al pequeño jardín, el silencio ya era absoluto. Caminó a paso rápido entre las flores, desenvainando su espada incluso antes de atravesar la puerta.

Como era de esperarse, el patio estaba cubierto de nieve, tanta que sobrepasaba su pie y le lamía las botas hasta humedecerlas. Era uno de esos días invernales en los que practicar llegaba a ser contraproducente, porque al poco rato de haber empezado volvía al interior del castillo para sentarse frente a la chimenea hasta que le volviera el calor al cuerpo. Pero estar horas y horas frente al fuego calentándose las manos no lo ayudaría a calmar la rabia que sentía dentro suyo.

Durante la siguiente hora y media se dedicó a practicar sus mejores movimientos, imaginando que su adversario favorito estaba ahí con él, desafiándolo con cada estocada, animándolo a probarse a sí mismo y a arriesgarse. No tardó en descubrir que pelear solo no tenía sentido, que no podía dar cuenta de sus logros y sus fallos si el único que estaba ahí para responderle era el aire gélido. Se sentía solo, no tenía sentido negarlo.

Finalmente, entumecido de frío, envainó nuevamente su espada y se frotó las manos enguantadas con fuerza. Ya ni siquiera su capa podía mantenerlo al resguardo del frío. Volvería al castillo y se sentaría dentro de una chimenea para calmar el frío que devoraba su cuerpo.

En el camino de regreso pasó por la lavandería del castillo, donde dejó sus botas y su capa empapadas para que se encargaran de ellas. La mujer que recibió las prendas lo miró con reprobación al verlas tan maltratadas, pero no le dijo nada, ¿Qué podía decirle? Le dio unos zapatos secos y volvió a sus tareas. Ya con los pies secos, Yuri recorrió los pasillos en silencio. Subió por unas escaleras que daban al ala oeste, donde estaban la mayoría de las habitaciones de la familia y las que se reservaban para huéspedes. Una de ellas era la que había sido de Otabek durante los meses que pasó en Rusia. Otra de esas grandes habitaciones estaba amueblada como una sala de estar, similar a la sala común pero más privada, donde muchas veces la familia real recibía visitas y trataba cuestiones diplomáticas con personas importantes. En el centro había una gran chimenea que siempre estaba encendida, y junto a esta reposaba una pequeña mesa rodeada de sillones de terciopelo color granate.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la espada del cinto, dejándola a un lado del sofá. Se sentó en el que estaba más cercano al fuego, se quitó los guantes y luego los zapatos. Extendió las manos para que el calor pudiese alcanzarlo mejor y suspiró al sentir que sus dedos lentamente volvían a la vida. Durante un rato largo dedicó toda su atención a las llamas que danzaban lentamente frente a sus ojos, de vez en cuando lanzando alguna que otra chispa que no llegaba demasiado lejos, que moría en el suelo de piedra.

Se estiró un poco para coger el atizador que reposaba junto a la chimenea y lentamente empezó a ocuparse de la lumbre, controlando que las llamas no se volvieran tan violentas, pero evitando que se extinguieran por completo. No quería que el fuego se apagara, porque no solo lo mantenía caliente, sino que siempre, desde niño, había sentido una inmensa fascinación por el fuego. Le gustaba la danza de las llamas y encontraba reconfortante el sonido de los troncos al consumirse y las repiqueteo de las chispas. En invierno, cuando no le permitían estar afuera para cuidarlo de un resfriado, solía pasar horas frente al fuego.

Llevaba ya un largo rato solo y en silencio cuando sintió una presencia en la habitación. Era extraño, podía darse cuenta enseguida si alguien tenía la mirada fija en él, aunque estuviese de espaldas. Frunció un poco el ceño al sentirse invadido en un momento de tal intimidad y dejó el atizador a un lado para darse la vuelta y enfrentar a quién fuera que estuviese observándolo.

—Yuri, lo siento. Yo...no buscaba perturbarte.

Yuriko estaba de pie junto a la puerta, y por su postura parecía haber estado allí por lo menos unos minutos, sin atreverse a entrar en la sala. Le pareció extraño verla sola, sin su esposo ni su hijo, porque a pesar de los años que llevaba casada con Viktor, ella y Yuri nunca habían entablado una relación cercana.

—Puedes entrar. Yo ya me iba —respondió con cortesía, pero claramente molesto de tener que dejar tan pronto aquel lugar.

—No, no. —Yuriko suspiró y dio unos pasos al frente, traspasando la puerta doble y entrando en la sala. Yuri notó que tomaba aire antes de hablar—. He venido a buscarte a ti.

—¿A mí? —El menor hizo una mueca. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

—Así es. —La mujer avanzó por la sala, seguida de la mirada absorta de Yuri, hasta sentarse a su lado en el sofá de terciopelo, guardando una distancia considerable con respecto a él.

—¿Por qué?

—Pareces...un tanto perdido, algo te preocupa.

Yuri ladeó la cabeza, sintiéndose muy confundido. Yuriko casi nunca se dirigía directamente a él. No era como si a Yuri no le agradara, era una mujer muy educada que rara vez se metía en los asuntos de los demás. En ese momento precisamente estaba metiéndose en sus asuntos, y eso a Yuri le llamaba la atención. Muy seguido solía tener rabietas y épocas en las que estaba más callado de lo normal, pero nadie nunca se preocupaba por eso. A veces Mila lo confrontaba al respecto, de una forma molesta que en el fondo escondía genuina preocupación. Yuri nunca reaccionaba bien y Mila terminaba riéndose de él y diciéndole que había logrado que volviera a ser él mismo. Pero nunca nadie lo había mirado con ojos tiernos para preguntarle que le sucedía, que preocupaciones aquejaban su mente y su corazón.

—Si ese fuera el caso... ¿por qué debería decírtelo?

—No debes decírmelo. Solo te buscaba para que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo si lo necesitas, porque...algo me dice que no puedes hablarlo con tu madre.

En ese momento, Yuri recordó que Yuriko y Viktor estaban presentes cuando su madre lo golpeó al término de la reunión. Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza con evidente nerviosismo. La mujer lo notó, y Yuri pudo ver que lo miraba con como si lo entendiera. Ella jamás podría entenderlo.

—No es así, ¿verdad? —prosiguió, desviando su mirada a las llamas que volvían a elevarse por sobre los troncos—. Viktor me ha hablado de tu compromiso.

Entonces era eso.

—¿Viktor? ¿Acaso anda contándole a todo el mundo lo que se habla en las audiencias privadas?

—No, solo me lo ha dicho a mí. —Yuriko volvió a mirarlo, clavando sus ojos tiernos pero intensos en los de Yuri—. No pareces estar feliz con ese compromiso. Te entiendo, creo que todos lo hacemos, por eso he venido a hablar contigo. Si quieres, claro. —Volvía a parecer nerviosa.

—¿No eres feliz con Viktor? Pensé que él y tú... —Aquellas palabras habían despertado su curiosidad.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—No es eso. Sabes que amo a Viktor. Pero no siempre lo hice. Estuve comprometida con él desde que tengo uso de la razón. Era un secreto, un acuerdo entre ambas familias. Cuando crucé mar, estepa y montañas para venir aquí a casarme con él, tenía tu edad.

—Lo recuerdo —respondió Yuri, sin saber a donde quería llegar con eso.

—Estaba aterrada. Sabía que era un reino muy distinto al mío, que tu hermano sería príncipe heredero y tal vez algún día rey, y yo su reina. Temía que las gentes de aquí no me aceptaran por venir de un reino lejano, pero principalmente me inquietaba Viktor. No sabía nada de él. Podía ser amable como despiadado, podía yo no adecuarme a sus expectativas, podía...

—Yo no dejaré mi reino—interrumpió Yuri con sequedad. Ahora él fue quién desvió la mirada hacia el fuego—. Y tampoco me preocupa que mi esposa no sea lo que busco, porque no necesito una esposa ni un heredero.

—Si ese fuera el caso, no estarías tan preocupado. Déjame terminar la historia.

A Yuri aquello lo irritó un poco, ¿Cómo podía tomarse el atrevimiento de indagar tan profundamente en lo que sentía? Quería irse, pero algo lo incitaba también a quedarse.

—Adelante —murmuró de forma monótona, sin despegar sus ojos de las llamas.

Yuriko tomó aire y prosiguió con su relato.

—Yo tampoco quería dejar mi reino. Sabía que iba a extrañar a mi familia y a mis amigos, especialmente a uno. —Le sonrió un poco, casi con complicidad, haciéndolo estremecer—. Tenía dos años menos que yo, y provenía de una familia mucho más importante que la mía. Era un príncipe.

Yuri la miraba fijo, empezando ya a adentrarse en el relato. Se quedaría, si, definitivamente lo haría.

—Su hogar...no estaba cerca de las tierras de mi familia en el sur de Japón, pero desde luego no tan lejos como lo está Rusia. Has visto un mapa de oriente alguna vez, ¿verdad?

El chico asintió. Siempre le había interesado el oriente, al que Kazimir se refería como "la tierra de los grandes imperios". Rusia también era enorme, pero las hordas de las estepas y las guerras internas que había sufrido antes de que la dinastía Plisetsky accediera al poder jamás le había permitido expandirse hasta sobrepasar la extensión del Imperio de la China. El Reino de Kazajistán mantenía a Rusia al resguardo de las potenciales invasiones de las hordas del sureste, y más ahora que habían concretado una alianza. El otro obstáculo era natural: los montes Urales al este le ponían el límite definitivo al Reino de Rusia, y hasta allí llegaban las tierras de Vladimir Orlov.

—Para llegar allí, había que bordear las costas del Imperio de la China y adentrarse en las islas del sur —continuó Yuriko—. El Imperio Jemer se ubica al sur de la China, ¿lo conoces?

—Si...recuerdo haberlo oído mencionar alguna vez. —En verdad no lo recordaba, pero quería que Yuriko diera por sentado aquellos detalles para adentrarse en la parte importante del relato.

—Jemer, gobernado por la dinastía Chulanont hace cientos de años. Phichit es hijo y heredero del emperador de Jemer, y mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

—¿Cómo se mantenían en contacto estando tan lejos?

—Mi familia, los Katsuki, alguna vez se dedicaron plenamente al comercio. Hace cuarenta años, mi abuelo se ganó el favor del emperador de Japón por razones que no vienen a cuento ahora mismo, recibió tierras y títulos y dio a la familia el rango de dinastía. Conservamos nuestra afición al comercio, y sumando las rentas agrarias del nuevo feudo, nuestra familia se convirtió en una de las más poderosas de Japón.

—Algo así como los Orlov aquí.

—Algo así. El Imperio Jemer siempre fue un socio comercial muy importante. De allí venía el marfil, la seda y las especias que luego enviábamos a occidente. De niña pasé unas cuantas temporadas allí, como pupila de la emperatriz. Mi padre habría preferido enviarme a Rusia a los diez años y empezar a construir una relación diplomática desde ese momento, pero el viaje era muy largo y peligroso, era imposible que pudiese ir y volver cada año. Jemer estaba más cerca, y mi padre quería también fortalecer las relaciones comerciales. Phichit y yo nos hicimos amigos de niños, y desde la primera vez que visité Jemer hasta los quince años, pasé el invierno allí. Era mucho más cálido que Japón, y muy bonito.

Yuri la miraba, absorto en el relato. Ya no se preguntaba por qué su cuñada estaba hablándole de su vida con tanta confianza, porque ahora quería saber más sobre el oriente y el pasado de Yuriko.

—Tuve que decirle adiós cuando vine aquí, porque probablemente ya no volvería a verlo...y no lo he hecho desde entonces. —Su voz se había tornado triste, melancólica.

—Estabas enamorada de él —adivinó Yuri, sin importarle si quedaba como un entrometido. Quería saberlo todo.

Vio como Yuriko se sonrojaba un poco y asentía.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo...Era encantador, a pesar de ser más joven que yo. Fue él a quién besé por primera vez. Luego de Viktor, ya no lo quiero de esa forma, pero aún lo extraño, es mi mejor amigo...No sé qué ha sido de él, si se ha casado, si tiene hijos, no lo sé.

Por fin se hizo un silencio absoluto en la sala, solo se oía el repiquetear de los troncos que ardían con las llamas. Ninguno de los dos habló por largo rato, ambos con la vista fija en el fuego, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Fue Yuri quién finalmente rompió el silencio.

—Yuriko... ¿por qué...por qué me has contado todo esto? —preguntó con voz trémula. En ese momento se sentía como si estuviese desnudo frente a ella, y le preguntó aquello no para saberlo sino para confirmarlo.

—Para que sepas que te entiendo.

De repente, Yuri se sintió nervioso, y por un momento estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie e irse de allí.

—No me entiendes—se apresuró a decir.

Yuriko lo miró un tanto desafiante, pero sin intimidarlo. Antes de volver a hablar, soltó un pesado suspiro.

—No puedo decir que te conozca, Yuri, pero...si hay algo que recuerdo es la mirada de Phichit el día que me embarqué hacia Rusia. Le pidió a su padre que le permitiera viajar a Japón para despedirse de mí, llegó quince días antes de que me fuera. Yo...puedo ver algo de ese joven Phichit en ti.

—¿En mí? —Yuri hizo una mueca de desagrado— ¿Por qué?

La mujer volvió a tomarse su tiempo para responder, y esta vez las palabras le salieron como un susurro, un susurro cauto.

"Las paredes tienen oídos" pensó Yuri, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

—Por Otabek—dijo finalmente Yuriko, en un suave susurro.

Yuri inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva y alzó ambas manos, apartándose un poco de ella.

—Oye, espera, yo no...Él y yo no...

—Yuri. —Volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa tierna que solo aumentaba el nerviosismo del rubio.

—¿Qué?

—He visto tu mirada el día de la boda. Te veías miserable, derrotado, por más que quisieras disimularlo.

—No podía disimularlo. —En ese momento se sentía encerrado. Ya no podía fingir frente a Yuriko porque lo sabía todo. Luego le tocaría tomar las precauciones necesarias para que el secreto no se convirtiera en rumor.

—El día del complot fallido, él fue a tu habitación luego de enterarse de lo que había sucedido. No a la de tu hermana, a la tuya. Parecía verdaderamente preocupado incluso detrás de su máscara inexpresiva, y cuando te abrazó, pude darme cuenta que de verdad se preocupa por ti.

Yuri se la quedó mirando como idiota, impactado. Jamás podría haber llegado a pensar que Yuriko fuera tan observadora, y que le prestara demasiada atención a lo que él hacía.

—Él siente lo mismo, Yuri —se apresuró a decir.

—Lo sé, o eso creo —respondió Yuri un tanto desganado, bajando su mirada hacia el terciopelo rojo del sofá. No era ese el problema.

—¿Y...se lo has dicho antes de que se fuera?

El rubio asintió, con un débil movimiento de su cabeza.

—Nos besamos. —Yuri hablaba apenas con un hilo de voz—. Varias veces.

Yuriko soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y se atrevió a darle una suave palmadita en el hombro.

—¿No te parece una aberración? —preguntó Yuri, sorprendido, aún con los ojos fijos en la tela.

—No...No estoy aquí para juzgarte, Yuri.

—No le digas a Viktor, por favor...No le digas a nadie, podría llegar a oídos de mi madre y mi tío y ellos...No, ellos no deben saberlo, por favor. —Los nervios y la desesperación eran palpables en sus palabras apresuradas, una actitud que era muy rara en él.

—Yuri, no le diré a nadie... —Su voz sonaba casi compasiva.

—¿Entonces para qué viniste a confrontarme? —Había vuelto a ponerse a la defensiva—¿Es acaso una forma elegante de decirme que sabes mi secreto?

—No...

—¿O me contaste la historia para luego decirme que me olvidaré de él apenas me case con mi prima? Tal vez haya sido poco tiempo, pero no lo olvidaré, si eso es lo que quieres saber. No le daré ese gusto a mi madre...

—Tu madre no lo sabe...

—¡Y más vale que nunca lo sepa! —estalló el muchacho, con el pálido rostro teñido de rojo.

—Yuri...lo que quería decirte...es justamente lo contrario a lo que tú crees. Iba a decirte que no lo olvides, incluso aunque ya se haya casado y tú tengas que hacerlo pronto. Tal vez, algún día puedan volver a encontrarse...

—A escondidas. Como siempre —masculló Yuri, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento, pero no se me ocurre otra forma...Si Otabek viene alguna vez de visita, te ayudaré, tenlo por seguro.

No entendía por qué Yuriko parecía tan interesada en ayudarlo a él. Yuri podía llegar a pensar, por la historia que ella le había contado, que se identificaba con él en cierto sentido. Pero su historia había salido bien, se había enamorado de su esposo y su amigo pasó a ser tan solo un bello recuerdo. En su caso, jamás llegaría a amar a su prima de esa forma y por el momento no quería que lo que fuera que hubiese entre Otabek y él se esfumara como si no hubiese pasado. De todas formas apreciaba que le ofreciese su ayuda. Alzó la vista para mirarla y, sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperara, esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—Yuriko...gracias.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No hay de que, Yuri.

El chico abandonó la habitación con un sentimiento muy distinto al pesar que había sentido mientras caminaba hacia allí luego de la práctica. Era esperanza. De repente se sentía un tanto arrepentido de haberse comportado tan frío e indiferente con Yuriko apenas había tenido ocasión de actuar por sí mismo. Siempre le habían molestado las muestras de afecto entre ella y Viktor, todo el tiempo y en público, pero no tenía dudas de que había encontrado en la japonesa una aliada dentro de la corte, alguien de buen corazón que protegería el secreto que albergaba en su corazón.

Los siguientes días en la corte transcurrieron aburridos y grises, uno más frío que el otro. Vladimir Orlov partió a los dos días, faltando diez para el fin de mes. Aquel largo noviembre terminó de morir, despedido con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Yuriko, que cumplía los veinticuatro. No recibieron noticias de Mila. El rey había enviado tres mensajeros con el séquito de Otabek, con el propósito de que regresaran a Rusia a mitad de camino para informar al rey del viaje de su nieta. Ninguno de ellos había llegado aún, pero no era aún motivo de preocupación, porque el viaje a Kazajistán era largo, y en el medio de la estepa kazaja no había mucho más que unas cuantas aldeas. Yuri nunca había hecho ese viaje, pero Otabek le había contado algunas cosas sobre su tierra.

Ya en los primeros días de diciembre, el invierno se había asentado definitivamente y se quedaría allí hasta fines de febrero. Un día que Yuri salió a cabalgar por el bosque, notó que el lago ya se había congelado. De niño, por más que no le gustara mucho el invierno, eso era un motivo de festejo, porque solía jugar allí con Mila y otros niños de la corte bajo la supervisión de Viktor, que a veces también se sumaba. Al ser ya diciembre el castillo se preparaba para el próximo gran evento, el cumpleaños del príncipe heredero. Poco a poco, las caravanas de comerciantes empezaban a aparecer de nuevo ante los muros del castillo y la ciudad, repletas de bienes de todo tipo.

En alguna de esas mañanas, Yuri se encontraba en su habitación sacándole filo a su espada, tal como le había enseñado el herrero hacía ya un tiempo. Sabía que siempre lo tendría a él, pero el hombre le había dicho que un caballero debía saber cómo afilar su propia espada, y por supuesto Yuri había aceptado las lecciones de buen grado. Fue entonces cuando oyó los golpes en la puerta, y dejó entrar a su visitante.

Se trataba de uno de los sirvientes personales del rey, lo que alarmó un poco a Yuri. Su abuelo quería verlo con urgencia. El hombre hizo una reverencia apenas entró en la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, dejando su espada a un lado.

—Su alteza, el rey desea verlo.

—¿Sucede algo? —Yuri frunció el ceño.

—No me ha dicho nada, solo me mandó a buscar por usted.

Yuri hizo una pequeña mueca y cogió su capa, echándola sobre sus hombros. El hombre solo le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y así lo hizo, caminando junto a él hacia la sala de audiencias del rey. Tenía la sensación de que últimamente estaba frecuentando mucho aquel lugar, y a juzgar por las últimas veces que había ido, no podía esperar nada bueno cuando su abuelo solicitaba su presencia allí.

Entró en la habitación con cautela, mientras su mente incansablemente barajaba todas las posibilidades que hubiesen podido llevarlo hasta allí. Dentro lo esperaban su abuelo junto con Viktor, que escudriñaban una serie de papeles con suma atención.

—Estoy aquí —anunció Yuri, buscando llamar su atención. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en la butaca vacía junto a su abuelo, inclinándose un poco para poder llegar a ver lo que decían los papeles.

La letra era caótica y la tinta estaba corrida por doquier, como los primeros escritos de un niño, o tal vez de alguien que tuvo que escribir demasiado de prisa. Arrugó la nariz al no ser capaz de entender ni una sola palabra.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, cogiendo el sobre abierto que reposaba sobre la mesa. No tenía nada escrito en él.

Viktor y su abuelo por fin lo miraron, y Yuri sintió que se le helaba el alma por un momento.

—Llegó un jinete... —empezó Viktor, mirando al rey un tanto inseguro—. Portaba un mensaje del espía que enviamos a la corte de Acadia hace cerca de un año.

Yuri tragó saliva y se los quedó mirando a ambos sin decir una palabra.

—Hace tiempo que no sabíamos nada de él —dijo, alzando una ceja—. El último mensaje que recibimos fue el de la alianza con el reino de Helvecia, ¿no es así?

Su hermano asintió y agitó uno de los papeles.

—Así es. Pero ha escrito de nuevo. Nos informa que Jean Leroy está reuniendo un ejército, reclutando hombres en sus tierras y en las de sus vasallos. No tenemos un número aún, pero prometió ponerse en contacto con nosotros.

Mientras hablaba, Viktor le mostraba las líneas torcidas y manchadas de tinta. Yuri solo se limitaba a mirar el papel, perplejo. En la última hoja no había ninguna firma, ningún sello, nada.

—¿Qué significa eso? —se atrevió a preguntar, como si no conociera ya la respuesta.

El rey lo miró con ojos cansados.

—Significa guerra —respondió.

A continuación, cogió todas las hojas de la mano de Viktor y juntas las dobló en cuatro, antes de arrojarlas a la chimenea que calentaba la habitación.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Por fin aquí está el capítulo 7~ Disculpen la tardanza, en verdad se me hace difícil escribir en época de clases, no es como marzo donde escribí como tres capítulos :c (de todas formas el 8 ya está bastante encaminado y espero traerlo más pronto~).**

 **Una pequeña nota: Como verán, a pesar de que me manejo en un universo ficticio estoy tomando prestado MUCHOS datos geográficos de nuestro mundo, sería idéntico a Asia y Europa si no fuera porque el reino de JJ es fronterizo a Rusia, al occidente y el reino de Suiza (que nunca fue un reino tampoco) está al lado. Rusia tampoco tiene la extensión que tiene ahora, eso es producto de la expansión hacia el este del zarato ruso que se dio a partir de su fundación en el siglo XVI y posteriormente del Imperio Ruso. La extensión es como la del Principado de Moscú en el siglo XV, hasta los Urales. El Imperio Jemer de hecho también existió en la época medieval, entre los siglos IX y XV, y abarcó lo que hoy es Camboya, Tailandia y otros países del sudeste asiático.**

 **De nuevo agradezco mucho a mi beta And-18 por la revisión del capítulo y también les agradezco a todos por la espera, por leer y comentar (los comentarios del último capítulo me hicieron la vida, de verdad estoy feliz de haberlos hecho sufrir, porque significa que logré transmitir algo con palabras 3 ). ¡Gracias a todos!**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!~**


	8. No seremos como héroes de las historias

8\. NO SEREMOS COMO LOS HÉROES DE LAS HISTORIAS

Yuri caminaba por el largo pasillo con su madre pisándole los talones, seguramente atenta a que cumpliera con su deber de estar en la sala del trono a la hora acordada. No iba a permitir que los desvaríos de su hijo volvieran a avergonzarla frente a otro miembro de su familia.

—¿Podrías al menos dejar de lado tus caprichos por un momento? —La mujer parecía frustrada, pero no más que su hijo.

—¡No puedes decirme qué hacer! —respondió Yuri elevado el tono de voz y deteniéndose en la mitad del recorrido.

Tanya suspiró y se puso frente a él, buscando su mirada con impaciencia, pero Yuri hacía todo lo posible por ocultar sus ojos bajo sus rubios cabellos.

—Escúchame, Yuri. Eres un muchacho muy guapo, y si te comportas como corresponde, ella te amará. —Lo tomó del rostro con una delicadeza muy rara en ella, pero solo logró que Yuri sintiera repulsión y se apartara.

—¿Crees que yo quiero que me ame? —Soltó una risa entre dientes, forzada y amarga.

Su madre ignoró su pregunta, y solo se limitó a repetir lo que le había estado diciendo desde el desayuno.

—Tienes suerte, Yuri, de que se te permita conocer a tu prometida incluso años antes de la boda. Muy pocos tienen esa suerte. Ahora calla y bajemos al salón, no querrás que ella tenga que esperarte a ti. Estamos hablando de la hija de lord Orlov.

Su madre empezó a caminar y ahora era Yuri quien la seguía de cerca. Sentía que sus pies le pesaban más de lo normal, hacía lo posible por postergar lo inevitable. En ese momento estaba arrepentido por no haber huido la noche anterior, como sucedía en una historia que Alana le había contado de pequeño. El joven protagonista, que por una triste casualidad se llamaba Boris, huía de su destino para casarse con Anya, la hija del más grande enemigo de su padre, y convertirse en un guerrero sin raíces ni apellido. A Yuri siempre le había gustado esa última parte, pero desde niño supo que no sería capaz de seguir los pasos de su héroe favorito, que era admirablemente estúpido. Eso también fue lo que lo mantuvo en la cama la noche anterior, porque en primer lugar, no podría huir en medio de la salvaje nevada, y por otra parte, ¿a dónde iría? ¿A Kazajistán? No, no era un idiota.

No le importó si su madre esperaba una respuesta, ni siquiera se había percatado de que tenía que dársela. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta trasera del salón del trono, Tanya le hizo un leve gesto a su hijo para que ingresara antes que ella. El resto de la familia ya estaba allí, y los saludaron a ambos en silencio. Yuri debía mostrar un rostro tan sombrío que ni siquiera su sobrino se atrevió a acercarse a él y cogerlo de la capa.

— ¿Saben si ha llegado ya? —preguntó Tanya con indiferencia.

—Los centinelas han avistado el estandarte de los Orlov a unos cuantos metros, pero Olga no tardará en llegar —respondió el rey, sin dejar de mirar a Yuri.

Habían pasado más de veinte días desde la partida de Vladimir Orlov y su séquito, faltaba poco para que terminara el año y para el cumpleaños de Viktor. Olga llegaría justo a tiempo para la gran celebración. A pesar de los días tristes que habían seguido al nacimiento del príncipe heredero, este había sido muy celebrado durante toda su vida. Los cumpleaños de Yuri también eran importantes, sobre todo al ser el nieto favorito del rey, pero nunca eran considerados todo un evento para la ciudad entera. El rubio no quería siquiera imaginarse como sería cuando el querido Viktor ascendiera al trono.

La familia se mantuvo en silencio hasta que entró el heraldo, anunciando la llegada de Lady Olga. De repente Yuri sintió que le sudaban las manos, pero se puso de puntillas para poder llegar a ver a su prima, que parecía estar detrás del pequeño séquito que la acompañaba, compuesto de nobles menores vasallos de los Orlov, diplomáticos y damas de compañía.

Olga debía de ser naturalmente la más joven de todos ellos. Yuri la avistó al instante cuando se abrió camino entre sus acompañantes. La reconoció principalmente por su noble porte y por sus ricas vestimentas que a pesar de ser de viaje, llevaban bordados en oro. La riqueza de los Orlov llegaba a rivalizar con la del rey.

La chica avanzó a paso lento, dubitativa y evidentemente nerviosa, sin saber que decir. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, cogió su vestido con un movimiento algo brusco y se inclinó en una reverencia. Fue entonces cuando Yuri pudo verla más de cerca, porque desde el primer momento la había estado escudriñando de la forma más discreta posible. Tenía un punto a favor al ser una chica bonita, incluso para los estándares de Yuri Plisetsky. Cuando se inclinó, sus ojos se fijaron en el suelo y Yuri apenas llegó a verle el rostro. Lo primero que vio fueron sus espesos tirabuzones cobrizos que apenas eran sujetos por las trenzas que llevaba en la cabeza.

—Bienvenida, Olga —dijo el rey con extrema amabilidad. No parecía estar nada conforme con aquella alianza, pero comprendía que la niña, al igual que su nieto, no era más que un peón en el juego político de los adultos. Ninguno de los dos merecía pasar un mal rato.

—Su alteza —respondió la chica, aun sujetando con fuerza su vestido de seda verde, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Yuri empezaba a impacientarse, y era evidente en la forma en que transportaba su peso de una pierna a la otra, una y otra vez. Su prima finalmente les dirigió la mirada a los dos hermanos, de pie junto a su abuelo, y les dedicó una sonrisa dulce pero forzada. Tenía la boca pequeña y los dientes un poco torcidos, pero aquello extrañamente la hacía ver más adorable, y las pecas que salpicaban sus mejillas acompañaban a la perfección su rostro redondo de niña. Llevaba la inconfundible marca de la familia Orlov en sus ojos verdes, pero no eran afilados e intensos como los de Yuri, Vladimir y Tanya, parecían más bien los de un cervatillo asustado.

En un momento Yuri se dio cuenta que su prima lo estaba mirando, y que él había perdido la noción del tiempo observando sus rasgos. Si, definitivamente era bonita, pero Yuri prefería los ojos oscuros por sobre todas las demás cosas. Trastabilló un poco. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, debía decir algo.

"¿Quién es esta?" era lo único que resonaba en su mente. "No la reconozco para nada" pensaba. Por supuesto que recordaba a su prima, pero la última vez que la vio fue en la boda de Viktor, ambos eran muy niños y reencontrarse ahora era como conocerse de nuevo.

—Es un placer... verte de nuevo —dijo con voz seca y forzada. No se estaba esforzando por sonar grosero, estaba tan enfadado que le salía naturalmente, sin que pudiese siquiera percatarse de sus palabras.

Se le heló la sangre al notar que más de uno de sus familiares debía de estar mirándolo con reproche.

—Gracias, Yuri —respondió la chica, nerviosa pero con voz cortante, apretando los labios al terminar de hablar.

Por supuesto, si se comportaba así, recibiría una respuesta igual. Olga podía ser muy adorable, pero Yuri debía recordar que era hija de su padre. ¿Tendría él algo que recordara a los demás del armonioso y noble Alexei, o Viktor se lo había quedado todo?

—Has crecido mucho en tan solo un año, Olga —le dijo Tanya con una pequeña sonrisa, que ni siquiera solía dedicar a sus propios hijos. Solía visitar a su familia todos los años, a veces incluso cada seis meses. Estaba claro donde estaban sus lealtades, pero no era un verdadero estorbo para la corte por otra razón que no fuera su mal carácter.

Tanya bajó las escaleras y abrazó a su sobrina para darle la bienvenida. Yuri pudo darse cuenta que aquella repentina actitud tan cariñosa se debía a él, quien se había mostrado grosero, y su madre quería remediarlo.

—Yuri está un poco nervioso, como seguro tú también, pero de a poco se irán conociendo bien. No vamos a forzarlos a nada.

—Mi padre dijo que me casaría con él cuanto antes —susurró Olga.

—No tan pronto... —La voz de Tanya sonaba casi tranquilizadora. Miró a su hijo con el ceño levemente fruncido y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara—. Yuri, ven aquí.

El chico se adelantó, bajando las escaleras, y se plantó junto a las dos mujeres. Un hombre pasó a su lado, sosteniendo un sobre cerrado que le entregó al rey. Yuri mantuvo sus ojos fijos en él hasta que su abuelo guardó el sobre en un pliegue de su capa. Era el permiso para las minas.

—La última vez que se vieron fue en la boda de Viktor, probablemente no se recuerden... ambos eran muy pequeños —continuó Tanya mirando a ambos niños.

—La boda fue en diciembre. Recuerdo que el lago estaba congelado y jugábamos a deslizarnos en el hielo con Mila, hasta que mi madre los regañó a ellos por llevarme a un lugar donde podía coger un resfriado.

— ¿A quién le importa el resfriado? Era divertido. —Yuri alzó una ceja. A él nunca le habían prohibido aquello.

—Tenía seis años, y mi madre siempre fue muy protectora conmigo—se defendió Olga, cruzándose de brazos.

Yuri no terminaba de decidirse si le agradaba que la chica tuviera carácter o si aquello resultaría en un estorbo, como lo era con su hermana.

—Olga, tal vez quieras darte un baño y relajarte después del largo viaje. Te acompañaré a tu habitación. —Tanya puso una mano en el hombro de la chica—.Yuri, ¿Qué te parece si luego la llevas a dar un paseo por el castillo? Se quedará unos meses aquí y debe conocerlo.

Se apresuró a asentir. No podía decir que no allí, en frente de todos, y parecer un inmaduro. Estaba claro que su madre estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por conseguir que interactuaran, y se enfadaría con él si hacía lo posible por sabotearlo.

—Me parece bien —respondió Olga, dejándose guiar por su tía para salir de la habitación.

Cuando se retiraron, Yuri quedó solo con el resto de su familia. Viktor se apresuró a alcanzarlo y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

—Yuri...—su tono intentaba ser de reproche pero su enorme sonrisa lo delataba —. Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama, tienes que ser más amable.

—Suéltame, imbécil.

Giró sobre sí mismo para deshacerse del agarre de Viktor, y solo consiguió que este se riera.

—Si quieres ayuda, solo debes pedirme.

—Viktor, ya déjalo en paz. —Yuriko se adelantó también, tirando suavemente del brazo de su marido.

—Debe aprender... yo puedo ayudarle, ¿no lo crees?

Se le notaba su buena voluntad, pero no parecía comprender que Yuri no quería su ayuda, y que Yuriko entendía por qué no podía presionar a su hermano de esa forma.

—No, no lo apresures —le pidió, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Solo le daré unos consejos para que le sea más fácil acercarse a la chica...

—Viktor. —Yuriko lo interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero escucharlos! ¡Déjame!

Con un brusco movimiento, Yuri se zafó del agarre de Viktor y echó a correr ante la atónita mirada de los presentes. Quería estar solo o, en todo caso, con Otabek, pero bien sabía que aquello era imposible. Había extrañado mucho a su amigo durante aquellos días. Extrañaba las prácticas, las charlas interminables sobre sus vidas y aspiraciones, los besos... Extrañaba también su sorprendente facilidad para sonreír cuando estaba con el otro. No había vuelto a sonreír de esa forma desde el día anterior a la boda de su hermana. Eso lo había cambiado todo. No vería a Otabek por unos cuantos años, pero cuando lo hiciera, tal vez ya se hubiese olvidado de él, tendría una familia y nuevos deberes. No tendría tiempo para él. Pensar en eso era suficiente para estar de malhumor por todo el resto del día. Era duro sentir que había perdido tan rápido a su primer amigo.

No sabía bien a donde quería ir, solo quería estar lejos de su madre, de su prima, de Viktor, incluso de su abuelo... Ellos representaban el deber, y Yuri quería huir de todo eso. Yuriko había sido su ángel en su momento, pero tampoco quería hablar con ella ahora. Cuando se detuvo, dio una fuerte patada al suelo cual niño pequeño, consiguiendo solamente que el pie le doliera horrores y soltara una maldición entre dientes.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a su habitación, y no se detuvo hasta arrojarse en la cama y enterrar su rostro en la almohada de plumas. Allí ahogó un grito de rabia, apretando el edredón con ambas manos hasta que los dedos le dolieron. Estaba enfadado porque sabía que su madre no tardaría en regresar a buscarlo, y no tendría escapatoria en ese momento, tendría que actuar como un caballero frente a su prometida.

Durante las siguientes dos horas se dedicó a dar mil vueltas sobre su cama, a la vez que le daba mil vueltas a su situación. Escapar quedaba descartado. No tenía sentido renunciar a la realeza para ser libre, cuando la única libertad que obtendría sería la libertad de morir de hambre y frío. Ya había intentado con simplemente negarse, pero hasta su querido abuelo lo había abandonado. La tercera opción era dormir para olvidar sus problemas, pero justo cuando se disponía a cerrar los ojos, oyó los golpes en la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó de forma un tanto grosera, con la voz adormilada.

No obtuvo respuesta, la puerta simplemente se abrió y su madre entró en la habitación. Al verla, Yuri se sobresaltó y rodó sobre la cama para intentar incorporarse rápidamente.

— ¿Podrías aunque sea tocar antes de entrar? —espetó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—No ibas a abrirme de todas formas. —Lady Tanya lo inspeccionó e hizo también una mueca —.Te echaste a dormir con ropas finas, y tu cabello es un desastre. Arréglalo. —Al ver que Yuri no se movía, soltó un pesado suspiro—. Rápido. Olga te espera para que la acompañes en una visita por el castillo.

Yuri era incapaz de ocultar su descontento.

— ¿Para qué? ¿No ha dicho que ya ha estado aquí?

—Es una cuestión de cortesía, Yuri. —La mujer se cruzó de brazos, buscando algo con la mirada. Cogió un cepillo para el cabello de una mesa y se lo entregó a su hijo—. Vamos.

El chico le arrancó el cepillo de la mano y comenzó a peinarse, maltratando sus cabellos de oro al tirar de ellos con tanta brusquedad. Mientras se peinaba, su madre se apresuró a acomodarle el jubón y la capa que aún llevaba puesta.

Olga los esperaba escaleras abajo junto a una de sus damas de compañía, en el balcón bajo que daba al enorme patio principal. Se había quitado ya el polvo del camino y sus cabellos ahora relucían como el cobre a la luz del sol incipiente. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de terciopelo verde jade con un manto dorado, de seguro bordado en puro hilo de oro. Verde y dorado, los colores de la casa Orlov. Apenas lo vio, la chica inclinó un poco la cabeza y Yuri hizo una mueca imperceptible. Aún tenía las mejillas redondas de niña, ¿y su madre esperaba que la cortejara? Eso, sumado al obvio hecho de que su prima no era Otabek, hacía las cosas mucho más difíciles.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el castillo? —le preguntó, con toda la cortesía de la que fue capaz. Podía sentir los ojos gélidos de su madre en su nuca, observando, controlando.

Olga asintió y extendió su mano temblorosa para tomar la que Yuri le había extendido. El muchacho todavía recordaba cómo se sentía el tacto de la mano de Otabek sobre la suya, fuerte y siempre cálida, pero un tanto ruda debido a los años que llevaba maltratado sus dedos con el arco. La de su prima era todo lo contrario, su agarre era frágil y sus dedos estaban fríos como la nieve. Se sentía raro cogerle la mano aunque no fuera de forma romántica.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —La voz de Olga denotaba cierta desconfianza, tal vez porque estaba lejos de casa y no sabía si su primo la trataría bien.

Yuri empezó a caminar y miró con discreción por encima de su hombro para ver que su madre se había quedado quieta detrás de ellos. No iba a seguirlos durante todo el recorrido pero quería asegurarse que no se separaran apenas ella les quitara la mirada de encima.

—A dónde tú quieras. Creo que ya conoces el castillo.

—Si... pero era muy niña. En ese entonces, todo me parecía muy grande...

— ¿Qué? ¿Tu castillo es pequeño? —Yuri nunca había estado en las tierras de los Orlov, pero le costaba imaginarse al castillo de su tío como un lugar pequeño.

—No, es enorme, pero también me parecía grande cuando tenía seis años. —La niña llevaba los ojos verdes fijos en el camino, reacia a voltearse a mirar a Yuri.

—Ya veo.

Cuando atravesaron el patio, unos cuantos sirvientes pasaron apurados a su lado, llevando en sus manos unos cuantos kilos de carne, quesos y bolsas de avena. Yuri de repente se dio cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a donde estaban las cocinas y se detuvo, girando bruscamente para caminar en la dirección opuesta. En el proceso, tiró con algo de brusquedad del brazo de su prima, quién se quejó por lo bajo. Estaba caminando hacia el jardín de invierno y el patio secreto, donde había pasado tantos días practicando con Otabek. No podía llevarla allí.

—No quiero casarme contigo, Yuri. —Oyó decir a Olga. La miró de reojo y pudo ver que su rostro infantil se había desfigurado con su ceño fruncido.

—Entonces tenemos algo en común —respondió Yuri.

—Pero es lo que quiere mi padre.

El rubio se detuvo y soltó su mano. Podía jurar que su voz había sonado algo temblorosa.

—Lo sé. Es una mierda, ¿verdad? —Ahora él también fruncía el ceño.

Le hizo una rápida seña a Olga para que lo siguiera al interior del castillo, hacia el pasillo que daba al lago congelado. Hacía mucho frío allí afuera. Caminaron uno al lado del otro, sin volver a sujetarse la mano. Era obvio que eso solo iba a conseguir ponerlos más nerviosos.

—Mi padre dice que quiere lo mejor para mí, pero no tiene idea de lo que yo considero que sea lo mejor para mí.

—Eso me suena de algún lado —respondió Yuri con amargura.

— ¿Tu abuelo? Si, parece un tanto severo...

Yuri chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no mi abuelo. Mi madre, Lady Tanya.

—Tu abuelo es el rey, ¿por qué no le ha dicho nada? —Su tono de voz sonaba casi acusatorio. Estaba claro que tampoco quería saber nada con ese compromiso.

—Me pregunto lo mismo.

A partir de allí, se hizo el silencio definitivo entre ambos. No había mucho más para decir. Estaba claro que los dos estaban descontentos con la situación, pero no tenían idea de cómo remediarlo. Subieron por la escalera caracol de piedra y deambularon por el largo y oscuro pasillo iluminado por antorchas del ala oeste. Cuando pasaron junto a la puerta de la habitación donde se hospedaba Olga, esta se excusó diciendo que aún estaba cansada del viaje y debía descansar. Yuri se despidió de ella de manera cordial y se alejó de allí a paso rápido, dispuesto a regresar a su habitación para acurrucarse entre sus mantas de pieles y lana.

Cuando por fin llegó a la torre de su habitación, un tanto jadeante, se apoyó en la pared de piedra para recuperar el aliento. Fue entonces cuando vio a su abuelo en el pasillo, caminando de espaldas hacia la sala de audiencias. Yuri se incorporó y caminó dando zancadas para llegar a su encuentro antes de que entrara a la habitación y se quedara allí por horas.

— ¡Yuratchka! —exclamó el anciano, feliz de encontrar a su nieto cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Los pasos de Yuri se aceleraron y salvó la distancia entre ambos para ir a abrazar a su abuelo. De niño siempre solía saltarle encima de esa forma, pero a medida que fue creciendo aprendió que su abuelo era el rey y no debía hacerlo en presencia de otros nobles o consejeros. Era eso lo que su madre llamaba "decencia". El hombre lo rodeó con sus brazos y correspondió a su abrazo. Con los años, sus abrazos cada vez eran más débiles y los de Yuri más fuertes, pero nunca dejaban de ser igual de cariñosos. Yuri siempre había sido y sería el nieto favorito de Nikolai. Durante los dos primeros años de Andrei, temió tener que disputarse con el bebé el amor de su abuelo y su padre, más aún luego de la muerte del último. Después, al crecer un poco, se volvió un tanto más reacio a los abrazos asfixiantes y los besos melosos, ahora dirigidos a su sobrino. A sus quince años, solo aceptaba abrazos de parte de su abuelo y de Otabek.

— ¿A dónde ibas? —Estaba curioso por saber.

—Ah, sí. Tal vez te interese saberlo... Iba a mi despacho, a redactar una carta para el rey Erasyl e informarle de la situación.

Yuri se separó de él. Si, definitivamente quería saber más sobre eso.

— ¿No es un poco pronto? Quiero decir... no sabemos para qué Jean Leroy usará todas esas tropas.

—Tienes razón, pero está claro que planea atacar a alguien, ¿quién más movilizaría a todas sus tropas, en pleno invierno y tiempos de paz?

—No creo que sea tan idiota para atacar Rusia en invierno...

El rey sonrió, y Yuri le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Nadie es tan idiota, Yuri. Pero ten por seguro que necesitará un par de meses para organizarlas y trazar una estrategia. Nosotros no podemos hacer como si nada, debemos organizar una defensa, aunque sea rudimentaria, para un potencial ataque. Solo le haré saber lo de los ejércitos.

— ¿Crees que te escuche si no hay una declaración de guerra formal en el medio?

Eran demasiadas preguntas para alguien que, como Yuri, confiaba ciegamente en las acciones de Nikolai. Pero estaba ansioso por saber.

—Nunca se pierde nada con preguntar. —Entonces le dirigió una mirada que a Yuri le dejó claro que no tenía sentido ya seguir preguntando—. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti con todo eso? Cuéntame, Yuri. —Su abuelo le acarició los cabellos y el rubio suspiró. Sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

—No del todo mal, pero... abuelo... No quiero casarme. —Lo miró fijo, consciente de que en sus ojos verdes se evidenciaba la profunda angustia que había detrás de una queja aparentemente infantil—. ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer?

El viejo suspiró también y terminó por posar su mano en el hombro de su nieto.

— ¿Contra Vladimir Orlov y sus amenazas implícitas? No mucho. Lo siento, Yuri. —Miró a su alrededor y luego de nuevo al rubio—. Esta alianza me gusta incluso menos que a ti, pero debo mantener la paz del reino. Tú lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero... creo que no estoy listo —confesó Yuri. Solo era capaz de admitir eso con su abuelo. Sabía que si se lo decía a su madre, esta le respondería que ese tipo de inseguridades eran problemas de niñas—. ¿A qué edad te casaste tú?

—Veinte. Tu abuela tenía dieciséis, casi tu edad. Al principio, debo admitir que fue incómodo. Pero pasados unos meses... no tardé en enamorarme de ella —dijo con una suave sonrisa.

— ¡Ya basta! —le cortó Yuri con una mueca de asco. Estaba cansado de que intentaran ayudarlo contándole historias que terminaban bien, con las que Yuri jamás iba a poder identificarse.

—Tú me preguntaste. —El hombre volvió a revolverle los cabellos, pero no logró con eso cambiar el ceño fruncido de Yuri. De todas formas no parecía tener ningún problema con ello, las rabietas del chico siempre le habían parecido adorables—.Como sea, eres afortunado de que se te permite conocerla antes...

— ¡Eso es lo que me dijo mi madre! —estalló Yuri, apartándose súbitamente. No estaba enfadado con su abuelo por eso, pero escuchar de sus labios las mismas palabras que le había dicho su madre en la mañana había provocado esa reacción tan precipitada.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —No dejaba de mirarlo fijamente —.Debo irme ahora, pero solo te diré que lo tomes con calma. No lo fuerces. Nada saldrá así de la noche a la mañana.

No iba a salir nada de allí por más que pusiera todas sus fuerzas en eso. Pero Yuri no quería seguir discutiendo. Asintió y se dio media vuelta para alejarse y seguir camino a su habitación.

Lo cierto era que la potencial amenaza de guerra por parte de un poderoso reino vecino no había abandonado sus pensamientos durante los últimos días, incluso a pesar de todos los nuevos asuntos que se habían sumado. Yuri no conocía la guerra, había nacido en tiempos de paz y vivido en una de las épocas más prósperas del reino. Después de la última gran guerra contra las hordas del este, en la que su abuelo había peleado siendo aún muy joven, vinieron otras guerras menores contra los Leroy. No habían sido más que una serie de escaramuzas de fácil solución, la forma que tenían ambos ejércitos de medir las fuerzas de su adversario. Ahora se preguntaba si la guerra que se avecinaba era una más de aquellas riñas o una guerra de verdad. El hecho de que ambos reinos tuviesen que recurrir a alianzas fuertes podía servirle como respuesta.

Otro tema que no había abandonado sus pensamientos en aquellos días era Otabek. Cuando este se marchó, Yuri por fin pudo meditar con la mente fría sobre lo ocurrido la noche de la boda. No recordaba todos los detalles debido al vino que llevaba encima, pero sí era consciente de que lo había tratado mal por algo que no estaba en poder de ninguno de los dos. Ahora que lo forzaban a casarse sin que él pudiese hacer nada al respecto entendía mucho mejor la situación en la que se encontraba su amigo. Con todo el dolor del mundo, comprendía su rotundo rechazo a acostarse con él aquella noche. Otabek solo quería alejarse de él para aprender a amar a su esposa. Yuri se preguntó si él hubiese hecho lo mismo, y la respuesta era muy sencilla: no. Sin ir más lejos, lo había demostrado aquella noche cuando se mostró dispuesto a entregarse a él a pesar de saber que no volvería a verlo en mucho tiempo y que jamás, ni siquiera en el mejor de los mundos, Otabek sería suyo. Estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, sí, pero no le fue muy difícil llegar a la conclusión de que de haber podido, lo hubiese hecho aun estando sobrio.

Lo descubrió una madrugada, unos pocos días después de que su prima llegara al castillo. Se despertó con la respiración agitada, la temperatura corporal más alta de lo normal y la sensación de haber sido arrancado brutalmente del mismísimo paraíso. En sus sueños, Otabek estaba con él; le besaba los labios, el cuello y recorría su cuerpo entero con sus manos fuertes y ásperas. Lograba hacer que Yuri dejara de sentirse miserable con caricias y palabras sin sentido susurradas en su oído. Incluso ya despierto podía llegar a oír su voz ronca y los gemidos que el mismo Yuri le arrancaba tan solo cerrando sus piernas en torno a sus caderas y dejándolo estar dentro de él. Era todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Una vez despierto, lo único que quedaba de aquel magnífico sueño era una incómoda y vergonzosa protuberancia entre sus piernas. No era como si no lo conociera y por eso le avergonzara, ya muchas veces lo había experimentado y había aprendido rápido a hacerse cargo de ese problema. Lo nuevo era el hecho de que nunca antes había habido una persona a la que pudiera responsabilizar por eso. Ahora su objeto de deseo tenía nombre y apellido: Otabek Altin.

Cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza en su almohada, intentando relajarse aún sin poder contener su respiración agitada. Empleó toda su fuerza mental en recrear el sueño mientras deslizaba su mano entre sus piernas y frotaba su erección casi con desesperación. Quería deshacerse de eso rápido y poder seguir con su vida.

—Beka... —gimió complacido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba haciendo demasiado ruido, se llevó la mano a la boca y mordió dos dedos para atenuar cualquier otro sonido que se le escapara.

Tardó poco tiempo en alcanzar el máximo placer, que se manifestó en un asqueroso y espeso líquido derramado sobre su mano. Sin moverla aun, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dedicó a mirar el techo por un rato, sintiendo que nuevas lágrimas de frustración se agolpaban en sus ojos.

No fue hasta dentro de unos cuantos minutos que decidió incorporarse; cuando su cuerpo se enfrió y el semen en su mano empezó a darle asco de verdad. Se limpió la mano en las sábanas haciendo una mueca y rodó sobre la cama aún en ropa interior. No le hacía falta mirarse al espejo para saber que estaba hecho un desastre, tanto física como emocionalmente. Para hacerlo peor, oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Era Feliks, que había recibido órdenes explícitas de su madre para que lo despertara y lo preparara para ir a cabalgar con Olga aquella mañana.

— ¿Es que no puede dejarme tranquilo? —bramó el muchacho cuando su joven sirviente entró en la habitación. Este parecía abrumado ante las palabras de su amo, que jamás le hablaba sobre sus asuntos personales, pero al parecer sentía que debía responderle algo.

—No lo sé, Alteza. Tal vez debería decirle...

— ¡No he pedido tu opinión! —respondió el príncipe con un grito, soltando una maldición luego de eso.

—Claro, lo siento —tartamudeó el muchacho mientras se apresuraba a recoger las ropas que Yuri había vestido el día anterior, todas desperdigadas por el piso.

—Feliks. —Yuri estaba de pie en la habitación, semidesnudo y con los cabellos tan revueltos que de seguro daba gracia verlos.

— ¿Si, Alteza? —murmuró su sirviente.

Señaló la cama, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían bajo las hebras doradas, pero haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en mantener su ceño fruncido y su rostro impenetrable.

—Limpia eso.

El chico se acercó a ver de qué se trataba y Yuri casi se deleitó al ver como se tensaba, asentía y se volteaba para no tener que mirarlo.

—Luego, ahora déjame solo. Debo vestirme.

— ¡S-si! —respondió el chico antes de salir de la habitación casi corriendo.

Apenas la puerta se cerró dejándolo solo, Yuri se quitó la camisola que usaba para dormir y se vistió una camisa, un grueso jubón de lana, pantalones y sus botas de montar. Antes de salir, peinó sus cabellos en una prolija coleta y se puso la capa, los guantes y el gorro, imprescindibles para afrontar el invierno ruso.

Cuando se presentó en la sala para tomar su desayuno, Olga aún no había llegado, estaba allí solo su madre y Viktor, que los acompañaría durante la cabalgata junto a unos guardias. El clima del lugar era tenso, y cada uno se concentraba en terminarse su desayuno lo antes posible. Los presentes saludaron a Yuri apenas lo vieron llegar, Viktor con una sonrisa y su madre con la frialdad de siempre.

— ¿No está Olga aún? —preguntó el rubio, intentando no sonar tan acusador, pero dejándole claro a su madre que le molestaba haber sido arrancado tan temprano de la cama para tener que esperar él a su prima.

—Está terminando de vestirse, Yuri. Tú sabes que las damas necesitan más tiempo. Además, eres tú siempre el que llega último a todos lados.

Viktor lo miró pero no dijo nada, al tener la boca llena de gachas.

— ¿Andrei y Yuriko no vienen? —Yuri se sentó junto a su hermano a esperar a que un sirviente le entregara su desayuno.

El mayor negó con la cabeza y tragó su comida.

—Yuriko duerme, Andrei tiene lecciones con Kazimir.

— ¿Está bien Yuriko? —preguntó Yuri, cogiendo la cuchara y el cuenco que le habían tendido para empezar a comer.

—Sí, solo un poco cansada.

Tanya era consciente de que los dos hermanos la ignoraban, pero se mantuvo callada hasta que vio llegar a su sobrina.

—Buenos días, Olga —saludó con la ternura de una madre.

La chica sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Esta vez llevaba los cabellos recogidos en una sola trenza, de manera que no le molestaran al montar. Se sentó junto a su tía y una mujer joven no tardó en entregarle su cuenco de gachas endulzadas con miel.

— ¿Cómo se llama el caballo que voy a montar? —Aquella parecía ser la única preocupación de la niña.

— ¡Es adorable! —susurró Viktor, demasiado cerca del oído de Yuri, quién se apartó fastidiado. Así, el hombre se ganó una mirada curiosa por parte de Olga.

—He pedido que preparen a Aurora para ti, es una yegua muy tranquila —le dijo Tanya con una suave sonrisa.

—Aurora... me gusta. Pero tía Tanya, no tengo problema alguno con los corceles más fieros. Mi caballo favorito en Perm solía ser indomable, me agrada.

La mujer la miró, un tanto confundida, probablemente preguntándose qué había pasado con aquella tímida chiquilla que recibió hace tan solo unos días.

— ¿Acaso tengo que decirte lo mismo que a tu prima? Es más fácil para una chica cabalgar un caballo dócil, las faldas hacen más difícil el sostenerse sobre la montura. Es por eso que las damas viajan en los carruajes.

A esas alturas, Viktor y Yuri habían dejado de comer sus gachas y miraban incrédulos a Tanya. El mayor tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y Yuri fruncía el ceño, buscando el momento exacto en el que interferir.

—Entonces usaré unos pantalones —se apresuró a responder la chica.

— ¿Y dónde queda la elegancia? ¿Qué opina tu padre al respecto? —respondió su tía con el ceño fruncido.

Viktor y Yuri intercambiaron una mirada, Viktor ya haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no reírse.

—Mi padre no lo aprueba, pero lo hago cuando él no está. —Olga se encogió de hombros como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Otabek me dijo que su hermana tiene pantalones y una túnica que le permite montar más cómodamente. Sabe incluso disparar desde el caballo como él, ¿no es eso genial? —dijo Yuri con una pequeña sonrisa, dirigiéndose a su prima. Las sonrisas le salían naturalmente cuando hablaba del moreno.

—Eso es genial. —Olga volteó a ver a Yuri con sus ojitos verdes abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa —. ¿Quién es Otabek?

—Es un amigo mío, el heredero de Kazajistán. —Hizo una pausa—. El nuevo marido de Mila.

—Hace trescientos años que la dinastía Altin intenta imitar a los reinos civilizados y parece que aún no lo han logrado. Son aún hordas tribales que viven en castillos y usan ropa bonita —dijo Tanya con amargura, dedicándole una mirada de reproche a Olga y Yuri—. No deberían admirarlos tanto, les propongo que miren más hacia el occidente.

— ¿A los Leroy? —Yuri hizo una mueca.

— ¿Por qué no? Que tu familia lleve décadas guerreando contra ellos sin ningún resultado no significa que no tengan el reino más estable, y los príncipes mejor educados.

—Jean-Jacques es un imbécil —murmuró Yuri.

—No deberías hablar así de quienes no conoces, Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuri no dijo nada. Su abuelo había quemado las noticias sobre la potencial guerra para que nadie pudiese enterarse de ello. Tal vez su madre fuera parte de la familia, pero Yuri era consciente de que una vez que se enterara ella, lord Orlov lo sabría en el tiempo que tarda en llegar una carta desde Moskva a orillas del Kama, al castillo de su tío en Perm. Yuri debía mantener la boca cerrada.

—Lo he visto un par de veces, es alguien difícil de tratar —insistió Yuri a su madre.

—Tú también eres difícil de tratar, hijo mío —respondió la mujer, con un tono de voz claramente sarcástico.

Después de eso, los cuatro se sumieron en un silencio casi total, a excepción del ruido de las cucharas metálicas rasgando los últimos restos de comida en sus cuencos. Viktor terminó antes que los dos más chicos y los acompañó hasta que estuvieron listos.

—Disfruten del paseo —les dijo Tanya a Olga y Yuri cuando por fin se dispusieron a abandonar la sala.

Las caballerizas olían tan mal como de costumbre, pero afortunadamente los caballos ya estaban listos cuando los tres llegaron por ellos. Viktor fue el primero en montar en su caballo blanco y cogió las riendas, dispuesto a salir de aquel pestilente lugar apenas los dos chicos subieran a sus caballos. Antes de montar, Yuri le señaló a Olga la yegua blanca con pintas que habían preparado para ella.

—Es bonita. —La niña sonrió y acarició las largas crines grises del animal, que no se movió ni siquiera cuando su jinete se aferró con fuerza a la silla para montarla.

Yuri fue el último en montar. Su caballo, Fiódor, era el único que no podía perderse en la nieve, al ser de un suave color caoba. El muchacho lo adoraba ya que había sido un regalo de su abuelo en su cumpleaños número doce, siendo el animal casi un recién nacido. A partir de ahí había tenido que esperar cerca de dos años para montarlo, pero lo alimentaba personalmente siempre que podía y fue de a poco viéndolo crecer. Siempre se había considerado muy atento con su caballo hasta que conoció a Otabek, para quién su Aiman era como un hermano.

Espoleó al animal para quedar a la altura de su prima, que ya estaba unos pasos más adelante.

—Oye, no te dejes influenciar por lo que diga mi madre —le dijo con tono hosco mientras acomodaba las riendas de Fiódor para sujetarlas mejor.

Olga lo miró un tanto sorprendida y frunció el ceño, sin por eso dejar de parecer la chiquilla que era. Era incluso gracioso mirarla enojarse, pero Yuri mantuvo el semblante serio, también frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo no me dejo influenciar por nadie —respondió con la misma sequedad.

—Sí, por tu padre, de lo contrario no estarías aquí.

—No fui influenciada sino obligada. ¿Qué puede hacer una niña contra su padre? —Olga suspiró, resignada.

A Yuri esas palabras le sentaron como un balde de agua fría. Le estaba remarcando que él, siendo casi un adulto, estaba siendo manipulado por su madre, que poco poder tenía frente a su abuelo el rey. La situación era mucho más compleja que eso, por supuesto, pero Yuri no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado al reconocer que era tan solo una pieza en manos de sus mayores y sus ambiciones políticas. Pero, a decir verdad, todos ellos lo eran.

—Yo no me dejo influenciar por mi madre —espetó finalmente el muchacho.

"Pero si por la amenaza que supone el poder de tu padre sobre mi familia". Lo pensó, pero no se lo dijo. Tal vez la chica lo sabía, tal vez era aún demasiado ingenua.

—Yo no dije eso, pero al parecer fue lo primero que se te vino a la cabeza. — Su prima sonrió y lo miró de reojo—-. De todas formas, ¿no se te ocurrió hacer algo? Escapar del destino suena tentador...

No podía aún decidir si le agradaba la chica o no.

— ¿Escapar del destino? Creo que la vida real no es como la de las historias.

En ese momento el bosque se extendía blanco y puro frente a sus ojos. Viktor empezó a trotar por la nieve, y los otros dos lo siguieron luego de intercambiar una fugaz mirada. No pensaban quedarse atrás.

—No lo es, solo dije que es tentador —dijo Olga cuando los caballos aminoraron el paso y ella pudo recuperar el aliento—. Siempre me han gustado las historias donde los héroes logran escapar a su destino. Incluso si eso implica quitarse la vida.

Yuri se quedó pensando unos segundos, y finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Y eso te parece heroico? A mí me parece estúpido.

—A veces la vida es tal calvario que la muerte es casi como un abrazo.

— ¿Crees que casarte conmigo será un calvario? —Yuri estaba un poco ofendido—. Te dejaré amar a quién quieras si ese es tu problema —dijo en voz más baja, cuidándose de que no lo oyera Viktor. Lo último que necesitaba era una esposa que lo amara.

Era extraño hablar de su posible futuro matrimonio siendo aún tan niños, pero tampoco era algo que escapara a la norma entre los jóvenes pertenecientes a familias poderosas.

— ¿Lo harías? —Olga sonrió —.De todas formas, no tengo a nadie en mente —se apresuró a aclarar—. Por cierto, tú también podrás amar a quién quieras. Para mi eres mi primo y nada más que eso.

—Creo que sería lo justo. —Yuri se encogió de hombros y apretó las riendas.

—Oigan, ¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Viktor, que estaba tan solo a unos pocos metros de distancia. Por su voz, parecía que había estado escuchándolo todo y le divertía un poco mucho todo aquello.

— ¡De nada, Viktor, sigue con lo tuyo! —respondió el rubio a los gritos, sólo obtuvieron las risas del mayor por respuesta. —Maldito, tiene una vida perfecta y cree que puede ir por ahí riéndose de la suerte de los demás —masculló muy por lo bajo ahora que sabía que podía escucharlo todo.

— ¿Qué tal le va a Mila? ¿Sabes si es feliz con su esposo?

Al parecer, Olga quería mover el foco de la conversación hacia otras personas que no fueran ellos, pero no sabía que aquella conversación para Yuri iba a ser peor que la que llevaban hasta el momento. Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés.

—No lo sé.

— ¿No hablas con tu hermana? Y dijiste que su esposo era tu amigo...

—No hablo de esas cosas con mi amigo —respondió de manera un tanto insistente, como diciéndole que quería que se callara. De todas formas, le había dicho la verdad.

—Mis hermanas me preguntaron cómo me sentía antes de partir. Tienen seis y nueve años.

—Pues bien por ellas.

Aquella mañana Yuri comprendió que tenía más cosas en común con su prima de lo que le pareció a simple vista. La chica era inteligente y madura a pesar de su corta edad, y tenía un carácter similar al suyo. Sus conversaciones a menudo terminaban tan rápido como empezaban, por el simple hecho de que alguno de los dos siempre decía algo que al otro no le gustaba. Sin embargo lo que tenían en común por sobre todas las demás cosas, era que ambos se negaban a complacer a sus respectivos padres con un matrimonio. La diferencia era que Olga era una muchacha risueña, con la inocencia infantil de alguien que todavía no conoce los males del corazón. Yuri, en cambio, escondía una llama de ilusión moribunda detrás de su eterno semblante malhumorado.

Los días decembrinos transcurrieron entre paseos por el bosque blanco organizados por Tanya y más cenas con esta de a las que a Yuri le hubiese gustado asistir. Cada tanto, el rey ofrecía un banquete en honor a Lady Olga. Yuri sospechaba que aquel repentino afán de su abuelo en agasajar a un miembro de la familia Orlov se debía a que por fin había conseguido enviar mineros a las tierras del señor de Perm. A fin de año por fin llegó el ansiado cumpleaños de Viktor, a razón del cual se organizó un fastuoso banquete fácilmente comparable con el de la boda de Mila. A la celebración no acudió la misma cantidad de invitados que a la boda, pero sí llegaron muchos de los amigos que Viktor tenía a lo largo y ancho de todo el reino. Entre ellos estaba Georgi Popovich, uno de los señores más importantes del sur de Rusia. Había conocido a Viktor en un torneo casi diez años atrás, y a partir de ese momento fueron construyendo una sólida amistad teñida de las rivalidades obvias que existen entre dos excepcionales caballeros.

Aquella noche, la sala común estaba abarrotada de gente que comía y bebía, charlaba a los gritos y bailaba, todo bajo la atenta mirada del rey, sentado a un lado de la butaca de honor que había cedido a su heredero, que cumplía veintiocho años. Yuri estaba en su lugar habitual en la mesa, con una pata de pollo en una mano y una jarra de hidromiel en la otra. Observaba a los demás con el desdén que poco a poco empezaba a convertirse en una característica suya. Su prima estaba a su lado, sin hablar mucho y dedicándose a probar todos los platos que le acercaban los sirvientes.

— ¿Qué tal está eso? —le preguntó la niña señalando el hidromiel.

Yuri apartó la jarra de su mano rápidamente y le dio un trago largo.

—Bien.

— ¿Puedo probar?

—No lo sé, ¿puedes?

Aquello hizo dudar a la chica, que de todas formas se inclinó más sobre la mesa, apoyado un codo sobre esta.

—Mi madre no me deja beber eso.

El rubio la miró de reojo.

—Entonces ten. Prueba un poco, pero no te la acabes.

Cuando obtuvo su aprobación, Olga le quitó la jarra de la mano y bebió un sorbito. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la bebida mojó sus labios. Yuri estaba a punto de preguntarle qué tal le había parecido cuando oyó que lo llamaban.

Viktor estaba del otro lado de la sala, y todos callaron en cuanto gritó el nombre de su hermano, agitando el brazo para hacerse ver, como si alguien pudiese quitarle la vista de encima considerando su suntuoso porte y el hecho de que aquella fiesta era en su honor. Yuri chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie para acercarse a Viktor. Se abrió paso entre la gente sin siquiera pedir permiso, preguntándose qué era lo que quería su hermano ahora.

Lo vio recién cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos, y lo reconoció apenas el otro se inclinó para hacerle una breve reverencia. Había visto a Georgi tan solo unas pocas veces, pero todas fueron torneos en los que el mayor se había lucido muy bien. Era un hombre alto y distinguido, con cabellos oscuros y ojos azules similares a los de Viktor.

—Supongo que recuerdas a mi hermanito Yuri. Ha crecido un poco —le dijo Viktor a su amigo, revolviendo los cabellos dorados de Yuri con una mano. Este se apresuró a apartarse y pasarse la mano entre las hebras para acomodarse el cabello, maldiciendo el momento en que decidió dejarlos sueltos—. Está más arisco también —continuó Viktor.

Georgi sonrió un poco y le tendió la mano a Yuri, que la aceptó y la estrujó con la firmeza que había visto en hombres mayores.

—Un placer, Yuri.

—Será un caballero muy pronto, como nosotros —explicó Viktor cuando Yuri retiró su mano.

— ¿Caballero? ¿Cuántos años tienes, catorce? —Georgi no parecía querer sonar ofensivo, más bien su semblante mostraba confusión.

—Casi dieciséis —lo corrigió el muchacho, lanzándole una gélida mirada.

— ¿Dieciséis? Espero verte pronto en un torneo entonces —dijo con una sonrisa. No era una sonrisa burlona como las que solía dedicarle Boris cuando lo desafiaba, era más bien una sonrisa amistosa.

Pero el rubio alzó una ceja. Siempre había sido muy competitivo y veía todo como un desafío.

— ¿Es eso un reto?

—Tómalo como quieras.

—Lo tomaré como un reto.

Viktor se rio y Georgi le dio una suave palmada en el hombro a Yuri. Luego de eso, los dos mayores se pusieron a hablar de cosas de sus vidas a las que a Yuri no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Se dio media vuelta discretamente para poder regresar a la mesa con su jarra de hidromiel y su pollo. A su regreso, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse la jarra vacía, y a la principal sospechosa charlando animadamente con Yuriko.

— ¿Dejaste que se lo tomara todo? —le preguntó Yuri a la japonesa, de repente sintiéndose traicionado.

—Sí, ¿cuál es el problema?

Yuriko podía parecer extremadamente delicada y cortés, pero le gustaba beber tanto como a los hombres. No bebía demasiado ahora porque en los banquetes solía estar junto a su hijo, pero unos años atrás llegaba incluso a ser peor que Viktor.

—Era mío —se quejó Yuri.

La mujer se rio y cogió otra jarra de una bandeja para entregársela a Yuri.

—Toma, aquí tienes —le dijo arrastrándosela por sobre la mesa.

—Yuri, deja eso.

Era su madre ahora la que hablaba. Se acercó a los tres y cogió la jarra de la mesa para devolverla al sirviente que llevaba la bandeja.

—Déjense de tonterías —continuó Tanya con semblante severo—. ¿Por qué no van a bailar? Olga, me ha dicho tu padre que te han estado enseñando un poco en los últimos meses, ¿querrías mostrarme? —Esbozó una sonrisa que se notaba a leguas que era forzada.

—No soy muy buena aún...

—No te preocupes por eso. —La mujer se sentó en el asiento vacío junto a Olga—. Quiero suponer que no se quedarán toda la fiesta aquí sentados jugando a ver quién las hace mejor de barril.

La niña se rio al escuchar aquella analogía, una asociación tonta que al parecer le había hecho mucha gracia. Yuri apretó uno de sus puños y le dio un suave golpecito a la mesa con este. Su madre quería que bailara con Olga, y no iba a dejar de insinuarlo hasta que lo hicieran.

— ¿Vamos? —preguntó a su prima, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia el centro del salón donde ya otras parejas bailaban. Viktor incluso había dejado de hablar con sus amigos para dirigirse a la mesa en busca de su esposa.

Sin borrar una pequeña sonrisa de sus finos labios, Olga se puso de pie y siguió a Yuri entre la gente. Ambos se ganaron unas cuantas miradas, especialmente la hija de Vladimir Orlov, a quién pocos conocían en persona.

Cuando estuvieron en el centro, rodeados de las demás parejas que danzaban, el armónico sonido del laúd de uno de los músicos inundaba la amplia habitación. Olga se pasó fugazmente ambas manos por el vestido bordado con hilo de oro, para calmar sus nervios, y alzó una mano. Yuri salió a su encuentro, apoyando la suya contra la de su prima, apenas tocándose.

— ¿Estamos haciendo esto para complacer a tu madre? —Olga arrugó el ceño y dio un paso atrás, a lo que Yuri respondió acercándose.

—Sí, ya has visto lo insistente que puede llegar a ser.

Tras decir aquello temió que Olga volviera a ridiculizarlo por hacer todo lo que su madre le decía, pero no fue así. En esos días, ella también había tenido la oportunidad de conocer mejor a su tía en circunstancias como aquella. La ambición de Tanya era fácilmente equiparable a la de su hermano menor.

Estaba claro que bailar no era la actividad favorita de Yuri, pero jamás se había considerado un mal bailarín. Era agraciado, pero era fácil darse cuenta cuando estaba haciendo algo por obligación, porque pisaba demasiado fuerte y sus movimientos le salían forzados. A su prima no parecía importarle, porque era de por sí bastante torpe y no parecía estar haciendo nada para remediarlo. Yuri la apreciaba un tanto más por eso.

En el momento en que Yuri soltó su mano para dejar a Olga dar una vuelta, esta trastabilló al girar y soltó una sonora carcajada que se oyó incluso por encima de la música que llenaba la habitación. A Yuri también se le escapó una risa entre dientes, y rápidamente atrapó la mano de la chica para retomar el baile. La canción aún no acababa.

—Gracias, supongo. —Olga le dedicó una mirada cómplice.

—Creo que mi madre te enviará con Lilia después de esto.

— ¿Lilia? —preguntó la niña. No dejaba de mover sus pies, balanceando el peso de su cuerpo y de su pesada falda de un lado a otro.

—Lilia, nuestra institutriz de baile —murmuró Yuri.

Desde que eran unos niños, Lilia había instruido a sus hermanos y a él en el arte de la danza, algo que ella consideraba tan importante para un joven aristócrata como el saber blandir una espada.

—Ah —respondió simplemente. Se mordió el labio y se apartó un poco de Yuri, pero este la tomó del brazo con su mano libre para que dejara de moverse tan bruscamente.

—Va a despedazarte.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Lo afirmo.

Fue en ese momento que la pieza terminó, y antes de que los músicos empezaran a tocar una nueva, el agarre de Yuri en el brazo de Olga se volvió insistente, esta vez para salir de allí. Cuando la hubo arrastrado fuera del centro, soltó su brazo y empezó a moverse a trompicones entre la gente, que ya empezaba a bailar nuevamente.

Volvieron a ocupar sus asientos en la mesa, cerca del rey. Lady Tanya se había retirado para cuando ellos regresaron, y el pequeño príncipe Andrei dormía sobre el regazo de Nikolai. Entonces, siendo conscientes de que habían cumplido con sus obligaciones, brindaron con una jarra de hidromiel dulce y dedicaron el resto de la velada a hablar, tanto de sus historias favoritas, aquellas que todos los niños de Rusia se sabían, como de sus aspiraciones y deseos.

Para cuando todos empezaron a retirarse, Yuri había llegado a un estado de embriaguez muy agradable que le permitía desinhibirse y disfrutar de la fiesta pero sin llegar a decir nada que no tuviese que ser escuchado.

Regresó a su habitación cuando la sala principal ya había quedado vacía y el castillo sumido en una tranquilidad casi absoluta. Se sentía satisfecho por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y una vez despojado de su ropa, se acurrucó en la cama. Como le sucedía casi todas las noches, apenas su mente se despejó no pudo evitar pensar en Otabek. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo, si dormía con su hermana, o si tenían habitaciones separadas como sus padres. Pero lo más importante, se preguntó si Otabek pensaba en él tanto como lo hacía Yuri, hasta el punto de sentir su corazón latir desbocado dentro de su pecho, si lo extrañaba de la misma forma.

Esa noche, como muchas otras, le costó dormirse y se pasó largo rato mirando la antorcha de la pared mientras esta se consumía, imaginando situaciones en su cabeza, cosas que tal vez nunca llegarían a ocurrir pero que calmaban a su corazón y lo hacían sonreír cuando estaba allí solo, en la oscuridad. Fue entonces cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría.

Yuri se incorporó de un salto en la cama, tan repentinamente que la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

—Yuri.

Le costó reconocer aquella voz, porque pocas veces la había oído de esa forma, transformada por la angustia y un poco ronca después de horas de fiesta. Pero cuando la luz del exterior empezó a colarse por la puerta, ya no tuvo más dudas.

—Viktor, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Estaba confundido, pero sorprendentemente para nada enfadado. Por su tono de voz, podía notar que su hermano no estaba bien y por más molesto que fuera la mayoría de las veces, Yuri sabía que no podía simplemente echarlo de allí. Viktor no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a la cama de Yuri para sentarse en la orilla.

— ¿Qué sucede, Viktor?

Yuri hizo su mayor esfuerzo por que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, ayudándose de la luz tenue para poder verle el rostro. Era difícil, porque los níveos cabellos del mayor le cubrían la mitad de la cara, casi como los de Yuri la mayoría de las veces. Viktor no estaba bien, y ahora lo confirmaba.

—Yuriko... ella...

Esas palabras hicieron que el menor se alarmara. Se había vuelto mucho más cercano a Yuriko desde la plática que ambos habían tenido, y no podía evitar preocuparse ante la posibilidad de que algo grave le pasara.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó en voz muy baja.

—Ella... ella está embarazada, Yuri.

Su cuerpo entero se relajó en un instante, y la primera manifestación de aquello fue la sonrisa que se le formó en los labios.

— ¡Embarazada! Viktor, eso es algo bueno, ¿no es así? No seas idiota, pensé que se trataba de algo grave.

Las palabras le salían sin pensarlo, y con ellas se deshacía el manojo de nervios que se le había formado en segundos. Se detuvo cuando vio que la expresión de Viktor seguía igual de impenetrable que antes.

— ¿Qué? ¿No quieres otro hijo?

—Yuri —susurró el mayor con un tono sombrío que llegó a preocupar al aludido, un tono de voz increíblemente raro en Viktor—. Sabes que no es eso. Estoy preocupado.

—Eres demasiado dramático, Viktor. —Yuri rodó los ojos.

—Tengo miedo —admitió su hermano con un hilo de voz.

Entonces Yuri lo comprendió. Viktor tenía miedo de que su amada esposa tuviese el mismo destino que su madre al traer un nuevo niño al mundo. No había nada que Yuri pudiese decir contra aquel temor.

—Viktor... todo salió bien con Andrei, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué crees que esta vez puede ser distinto?

—Yuri... tú eras aún muy pequeño, pero estábamos aún más preocupados cuando nació Andrei.

— ¿Ella también? —Yuri no sabía nada.

—No tanto como yo. Yuriko solo quería ver el rostro de su hijo... También yo, pero... —suspiró—. No creo que entiendas aún el temor de perder a alguien a quién le has entregado el corazón.

Instintivamente, a Yuri se le ocurrió una idea para burlarse de las palabras tan dramáticas de su hermano, pero no lo hizo; no lo consideraba apropiado. Además, una parte de él creía haber sentido aquello al ver a Otabek partir junto a Mila; y que Viktor lo perdonara si llegaba a considerar que perder a alguien de esa forma era incluso peor que perderlo ante la muerte.

—Pero —continuó Viktor—. ¿Me odiaría ella por amarla más que a un niño sin nombre que puede llegar a matarla?

—Viktor. —Yuri ya no sabía cómo afrontar la difícil tarea de hacer que alguien como Viktor entrara en razón—. Todo salió bien con tu primer hijo, ¿por qué esta vez tiene que ser diferente?

—No lo sé, Yuri.

Dicho eso, Viktor se incorporó y se acercó más a él para rodearlo con ambos brazos. Enterró su rostro en el hombro de su hermano menor y este solo suspiró pesadamente al sentir el suave roce de sus finos cabellos contra su cuello. Sin decir nada, se limitó a corresponder al abrazo para contenerlo, como nunca jamás había hecho con Viktor.

—Todo saldrá bien —le aseguró en un susurro.

* * *

 **Buenas, he aquí el capítulo 8, espero que les haya gustado (de nuevo perdonen la demora, literalmente lo escribí junto a un parcial domiciliario, eso significa que jamás voy a dejar el fic aunque me demore ;) ). Probablemente a estas alturas se estén preguntando "¿Dónde está el OtaYuri?". Prometo que pronto, dentro de dos capítulos, tendrán OtaYuri para hartarse~ Tengo muchas cositas planeadas para la historia e incluso para otras historias de la pareja. Confieso que aún no tengo muy avanzado el 9, recién salgo de época de exámenes, pero prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible. Ya nos vamos acercando a la mitad de la historia, que tendrá 17 capítulos y un epílogo que prácticamente es un capítulo más.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews, me hacen la vida, en serio. Me encantaría poder responderles a todos uno por uno, pero para eso tengo que mandar un mensaje privado y no quiero molestar (?), por eso el agradecimiento general~**

 **Agradezco también a mi Beta And-18 por la revisión y sugerencias para el capítulo~**

 **¡De nuevo gracias a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Familia

9\. FAMILIA

En cuanto sintió que alguien entraba en la sala, Yuri se apresuró a quitar las botas del sofá de terciopelo para sentarse como correspondía.

—Ya te vi.

Viktor apareció a su lado con una suave sonrisa y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, frente al fuego. Había pasado cerca de un mes desde el cumpleaños del príncipe, un mes tan frío que nadie se animó a salir del castillo. El paisaje en el exterior estaba completamente blanco y las nevadas eran cada vez más agresivas. Yuri naturalmente pasaba menos tiempo en el patio y más en su habitación o frente a la chimenea principal, frotándose las manos frente al fuego y hundiéndose en el aburrimiento. Aquella mañana no era la excepción; se había despertado demasiado temprano y, al no poder dormirse, decidió levantarse de la cama.

—¿Cómo está Yuriko?

Desde que Yuri se había enterado de la condición de Yuriko, no había un día en que no le preguntara a su hermano como se encontraba. Viktor por su parte no tardó en volver a ser el mismo de siempre, pero no podía evitar mostrarse preocupado y ansioso cuando hablaba del tema.

—Bien, ya ha empezado a usar vestidos más grandes y ha pedido a sus doncellas que le arreglen algunos más.

—¿Crees que será otro niño? ¿Le han dicho a Andréi?

Su hermano se rio por lo bajo ante la mención de su hijo, que ya pronto cumpliría los siete años.

—No aún. Pero espero que sea una niña, a Andréi no le gustará tener un hermano varón.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? Tendrá a alguien con quién jugar, ¿no es así?

—Y un pretendiente directo a la corona.

Yuri bufó, de repente sintiendo que Viktor se refería a él, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— ¿Crees que a un niño de seis años le importe eso? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, pero tal vez pronto lo piense así —respondió Viktor simplemente. Hizo una pausa, la cual Yuri no aprovechó para responder—. Yuri. Ayer... el abuelo me ha pedido que envíe cartas a todos los vasallos, para informarlos de la potencial amenaza de guerra, para que estén listos para ser convocados en cualquier momento. Hoy por la mañana partieron todos los mensajeros.

Yuri lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, escuchando, pero mientras tanto solo podía pensar en una cosa.

—¿Ha respondido el padre de Otabek, el rey de Kazajistán?

El mayor dudó unos segundos y finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—No hemos tenido ninguna noticia, Yuri. Es normal, el viaje es largo, puede llevar hasta más de un mes en invierno.

—¿Es peligroso? —preguntó.

—No, la estepa no presenta ningún peligro mientras se trate de nuestro reino y el suyo. Es un viaje largo y aburrido, eso me han dicho.

—Bien... —susurró. Tal vez, solo tal vez, el rey Erasyl enviaría a su hijo en su lugar. Yuri no quiso sonar demasiado ansioso con respecto a eso, no frente a Viktor—. Espero que el oro de las minas de mi tío sea suficiente para cubrir los gastos de guerra.

—Nunca es suficiente. La druzhina es nuestra principal fuerza permanente, pero la lealtad no es lo único que la une al rey.

—Entiendo —se apresuró a decir Yuri. Aun así, no terminaba de entender cómo era que la lealtad de sus aliados extranjeros era más fuerte que la de la tropa personal del rey, integrada en parte por algunos miembros de familias nobles, como Boris y el hermano menor de Georgi.

—También necesitamos comida y recursos para el tiempo que dure la guerra, sin olvidar el hecho de que parte del oro de las minas será destinada a abastecer de grano a aquellos que han perdido sus cosechas. De todas formas no será un buen invierno para los campesinos, la guerra lo cambiará todo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, porque no había nada que decir. Una amenaza de guerra obligaría a la corona a subir los impuestos, y la gran mayoría de campesinos lo aceptaría, porque el reino estaba siendo atacado y correspondía al rey proteger sus cosechas y sus vidas. De todas formas, sin saberlo estaban eligiendo entre morir atravesados por una lanza y sucumbir lentamente ante el hambre y la peste que este acarreaba.

El sonido de unos pasos en la puerta interrumpió el silencio, y ambos hermanos se voltearon para mirar. Un joven sirviente estaba allí de pie, luciendo un tanto apesadumbrado.

—Sus Altezas reales, si me disculpan... me ha enviado el médico de la corte. El rey está enfermo.

Viktor y Yuri se miraron fugazmente, pero se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué tiene? —preguntó el rubio, elevando considerablemente el tono de voz, como si aquel muchacho tuviese la culpa.

—No lo sé, alteza, Miroslav solamente me ha enviado a buscarlos... Vengan conmigo.

— ¿No te ha dicho nada? —insistió Yuri, poniéndose de pie rápidamente junto con su hermano.

—No. Ya podrán hablar con él ustedes mismos.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, concentrados en seguir al criado del rey a través de los corredores y escaleras. Desde luego no era la primera vez que el abuelo o uno de ellos enfermaba, pero la avanzada edad del primero y el frío invernal no presentaban una perspectiva muy alentadora.

La habitación real se hallaba en penumbras, sólo la luz mortecina de la mañana ingresaba por la única ventana. El Rey estaba tendido en su cama, con Miroslav sentado a su lado, observando cuidadosamente su respiración agitada. El médico alzó la vista al ver entrar a los príncipes, para luego inclinar la cabeza en señal de respeto. Fue Yuri el primero en llegar a su lado, inclinándose descaradamente sobre su hombro para poder ver mejor a su abuelo.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó con voz trémula, visiblemente asustado al ver a su abuelo respirar con tanta dificultad.

—Parece que son sus pulmones... hay algo mal con ellos.

—Por supuesto, hasta yo puedo darme cuenta de eso —respondió Yuri con impaciencia—. Es tu función decirnos qué es y cómo vas a curarlo.

—Yuri... —Su abuelo abrió los ojos al escuchar su voz, y pronunció su nombre con voz ronca y entrecortada. Parecía querer calmarlo, pero aquello solo logró dejarlo más preocupado.

—Es neumonía... no es algo extraño considerando el frío que ha estado haciendo en los últimos días —explicó Miroslav, ajustando el paño húmedo que había colocado sobre la frente del anciano.

Yuri sabía de qué se trataba la neumonía, una enfermedad de los pulmones que muy fácilmente podía llegar a ser letal, sobretodo en niños pequeños y ancianos.

—¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer? —preguntó Yuri con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como se le estrujaba el pecho al empezar a pensar en las probabilidades.

—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, alteza. —No sonaba tanto como un servidor ante su señor, más bien como un hombre conmovido por el amor de un nieto hacia su abuelo.

El chico solo asintió y se puso de rodillas junto a la cama, cogiendo la mano de su abuelo casi con desesperación. Este solo esbozó una sonrisa débil, sin siquiera intentar incorporarse para mirarlo directamente. Debía de dolerle mucho el pecho. A Yuri se le nublaron los ojos pero fue capaz de ahogar un sollozo.

—Yuratchka... —murmuró su abuelo.

—Estarás bien, abuelo —respondió, intentando sonar convincente. Pero en la práctica, su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

Miroslav dirigió su mirada a Viktor, de pie detrás de Yuri. La sostuvo por unos cuantos segundos, con expresión seria. Entonces, Yuri sintió que su hermano apoyaba la mano en su hombro y lo presionaba un poco.

—Salgamos de aquí por un rato, Yuri. El abuelo necesita descansar.

Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, sin responder. Sabía que no se trataba solo de eso. No era prudente que él y Viktor pasaran demasiado tiempo junto a un enfermo, dado que no podían permitirse contraer la misma enfermedad por más que estuviera lejos de ser la más contagiosa. Le fue difícil apartar la mirada de su abuelo, pero no tardó en ponerse de pie lentamente y alejarse unos pasos de la cama. Cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación detrás de Viktor, se volteó para mirar fijamente al médico de la corte.

—Júrame que se pondrá bien —dijo, casi como en una súplica.

De parte del otro, solo obtuvo silencio. El muchacho frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, sin hacer caso a su hermano que tiraba de su camisa para sacarlo de allí.

—No puedo jurar eso, Alteza, pero... prometo que haré todo lo posible por...

—Ya me has dicho eso —le cortó.

—Yuri, vamos —lo apremió Viktor.

—Intentaré con todos los remedios que conozco —finalizó el hombre.

—Gracias —se apresuró a decir Viktor—. Miroslav, nadie debe saberlo. Al menos no por ahora.

El aludido no dijo nada, pero solo asintió rotundamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia a ambos príncipes. Habiendo tenido la respuesta que deseaba, Viktor tiró más fuerte de su hermano, que esta vez no se resistió. Salieron al pasillo, que afortunadamente estaba vacío.

Era tan temprano que el castillo aún permanecía en silencio, o por lo menos las estancias privadas de la familia real, ya que desde luego en las cocinas ya estarían horneando el pan del día. Los pasillos aún permanecían a oscuras, a excepción de los que tenían ventanas, pero afuera estaba nevando otra vez y el sol parecía haberse ocultado detrás de las nubes aquella mañana. El clima nuevamente se alineaba con el humor del menor de los hermanos.

— ¿Crees que el abuelo estará bien? —se animó a preguntarle a Viktor después de haber caminado a su lado por unos cuantos minutos sin decir una palabra.

Este pareció dudar unos segundos, pero finalmente habló, sin dejar de mirar al frente, al largo trecho del pasillo de piedra que aún les quedaba recorrer. Para esas alturas, ambos inconscientemente habían disminuido el ritmo de sus pasos.

—Yuri... mi madre murió de neumonía. No quiero asustarte, pero tal vez deberías saberlo.

—No lo sabía —murmuró Yuri—. Pensé que había sido el parto...

—La dificultad del parto la debilitó, facilitando que la neumonía la matara. Tenía dieciocho años cuando murió, Yuri.

—Era muy joven... —Hizo una pausa—. Entonces, crees que el abuelo morirá, ¿no es así?

—En verdad, espero que no. Solo nos queda esperar la palabra del médico.

Al final del pasillo, sus caminos se separaron. Viktor fue en busca de Yuriko y Yuri se despidió de él para caminar con paso lento y pesado hacia su habitación. Cuando pasó junto a la ventana, una gélida brisa invernal le voló los cabellos y se coló por el cuello de su camisa, haciéndolo estremecer.

En su habitación ardía una nueva antorcha y su criado parecía ya haberse encargado de arreglar la cama. Pero a Yuri no pareció importarle cuando se arrojó de un salto sobre esta, atrapando un cojín en el proceso para abrazarlo con fuerza.

A su mente acudían imágenes de un día similar, hacía ya más de cuatro años, cuando le dijeron que su padre se estaba muriendo de una enfermedad que nadie podía nombrar. Recordaba haber escuchado a Miroslav decirle a Viktor y a su abuelo que lo que fuera que tenía el príncipe no aparecía en ninguno de sus libros, pero su rostro pálido y cubierto de un sudor abundante y frío le decían que su muerte era inminente. Aquello había sucedido unos pocos meses después del gran torneo que había celebrado su abuelo, aquel donde Otabek decía haber conocido a Yuri. Tenía diez años en ese entonces, y recordaba muy bien haberse mordido su tembloroso labio inferior con fuerza, para no llorar en frente de su madre. Tanya Orlova había sido la única en no llorar la muerte de su esposo, la única en toda la corte que parecía jamás haberlo querido.

La enfermedad de su padre duró cerca de tres meses, con momentos en los que parecía recuperarse para luego volver a ponerse pálido y frágil. Su mejor amigo acudió a visitarlo, un rey extranjero de cabellos oscuros que Yuri apenas podía recordar, pero que ahora reconocía en sus recuerdos como el padre de su amigo Otabek. Incluso el entonces jovencísimo hermano de Boris, que había dado sus condolencias a su rey y a su futuro heredero. El príncipe Alexei murió por fin a finales de noviembre, cuando empezaban las primeras nevadas del invierno. Desde entonces no recordaba otro día en el que, tanto en el castillo como en la ciudad de Moskva, reinase el silencio y la tristeza de tal manera. Al pensar en eso, una sola pregunta invadía su mente, por más que intentara ignorarla.

¿Qué pasaría si, después de más de cuarenta años de glorioso reinado, su abuelo moría?

Formularse esa pregunta lo hacía querer estallar en llanto como jamás lo había hecho, ni siquiera de muy pequeño cuando Viktor no quería llevarlo a pasear con él a caballo, ni siquiera tampoco como cuando lloraba por Otabek, siempre ahogando bien los sollozos en su almohada.

El golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó y respondió al llamado, preguntando de quién se trataba. La voz le salió firme, casi con un dejo de fastidio, y se sintió orgulloso por eso.

—¡Yu-ri! —llamaba con insistencia la voz infantil de Andréi, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Deja de dormir y abre la puerta! —agregó su prima entre risas, golpeando con más vehemencia.

En el último mes, Olga y Yuri se habían vuelto un poco más cercanos, desarrollando una agradable complicidad, casi una amistad, la cual su madre veía con muchísimo agrado. Lo que no sabía ella, era que los dos se habían unido en contra de sus padres y su disparatada, y aparentemente repentina, decisión de que se casaran cuando fueran un poco mayores. A medida que empezaban a agradarse más, más disgustados estaban con aquellos planes.

Olga no tardó en pedirle a Yuri que le enseñara algo de esgrima a escondidas de Tanya, un pasatiempo que su padre consideraba como exclusivo de los muchachos. El pequeño Andréi, por su parte, no estaba dispuesto a entregar la atención de su tío tan fácilmente. Desde hace unos cuantos días, los tres pasaban horas enteras practicando en el patio de armas, y aquel día habían ido a buscarlo.

Desde luego que no estaba de humor para eso, y se debatió internamente entre ponerse de pie y salir, o quedarse en la cama, usando cualquier excusa que tuviera a su alcance. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, intentando ignorar a su prima, que golpeaba con tanta determinación que parecía que querría derribar la puerta. Tal vez sí fuera esa su intención.

—¡Saldré! ¡Solo deja de golpear! —respondió finalmente, casi con rabia.

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta para recibirlos, el enojo momentáneo que pudo haber llegado a tener había ya desaparecido, pero la preocupación que sentía por su abuelo seguía latente en su rostro.

—Nos dijiste que iríamos... —empezó Olga. Llevaba los pantalones viejos de montar de Mila y un jubón gastado, que había pertenecido a Viktor cuando tendría este la edad de Yuri. Olga era bastante corpulenta para una chica, en comparación con la delgadez de su primo, y las ropas de este último no le quedaban por más que fuera un chico y mayor por dos años.

—Lo sé. Y cumpliré mi palabra, ¿tienes la espada o quieres ir por una?

En ese momento, el niño se acercó a él y le abrazó por la pierna. Cuando Yuri miró hacia abajo y se encontró con aquellos ojitos azules mirarlo con tal devoción y felicidad, sintió que no podía ser él quién le dijera sobre lo ocurrido con su abuelo, no sin echarse a llorar también.

—Ya he pensado en eso. —Olga se quitó la espada de madera del improvisado cinto y la blandió frente a los ojos de Yuri. Este le había prestado una de las espadas que usó hasta los trece años, cuando Yakov empezó a permitir que usara la de verdad que le había mandado a hacer su abuelo para ese mismo cumpleaños.

—Bien, espérenme aquí entonces —dijo Yuri antes de volver a desaparecer por la puerta.

Sin pensar demasiado, se puso las botas y un jubón de lana gruesa, así como su capa, gorro y guantes. Sabía que bien podría haber decidido rechazar la propuesta de su prima y sobrino, pero había pocas cosas que podía negarle a este último por más que le fuera tan fácil mandar a la mierda a todos los demás. Finalmente cogió con algo de desagrado su espada de madera y salió, con semblante más serio de lo normal y los hombros hundidos. Apenas lo vio, Andréi echó a correr por el pasillo hacia la escalera, y su prima se mantuvo a su lado, caminando a su ritmo.

—Yuri —susurró a mitad de camino, deslizando la espada contra la pared de piedra del pasillo, dando lugar a un ruido un tanto molesto.

Yuri no dijo nada, tan solo la miró de reojo y volvió a mirar al frente, pudiendo ver la cápita azul cielo de Andréi ondear al tiempo que este bajaba corriendo las escaleras, algo por lo que sus padres siempre lo regañaban.

— ¿Sucede algo? —insistió la muchacha, haciendo un deliberado gesto con su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—No —se apresuró a decir Yuri—, todo está...bien.

—No... No es así —se animó a decir Olga, poniéndose seria de repente. Yuri pronto había aprendido que era una persona muy intuitiva, era difícil escapar a sus interrogantes—. Algo te sucede, Yuri.

A su mente volvió a acudir la imagen de su abuelo tendido en su lecho, pálido y con el rostro sudoroso, batallando por conseguir hacerse con algo de aire para sus pulmones enfermos. Miró de reojo a Olga, que al igual que él se había detenido junto a la escalera. Andréi no tardaría en darse cuenta de que no lo habían seguido y subiría a buscarlos.

El joven recordó que Viktor le había pedido a Miroslav que no dijera nada al respecto, ¿sería prudente compartir esa información con la hija de Vladimir Orlov? De seguro su hermano le respondería que no. Pero Olga era su prima, le agradaba, y era consciente de que durante el mes que había durado su estadía, no le había enviado una sola carta a su padre en Perm.

—Mi abuelo está enfermo —soltó en voz muy baja, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

Obtuvo tan solo silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

— ¿Has estado con él?

El chico asintió.

—Tiene un aspecto horrible. El médico de la corte ha dicho que tiene neumonía, la enfermedad de los pulmones.

De la boca de Olga se escapó un sonido ahogado, y se llevó una mano a los labios, presionando con fuerza.

—Eso... eso es horrible —musitó, cerrando su manito blanca en un puño sobre su boca—. Mi tía, la hermana de mi madre, murió de esa forma el invierno pasado.

Por unos segundos, ambos cruzaron sus miradas. Ojos casi idénticos, brillando con preocupación. Fue Yuri el primero en reaccionar.

—¿Es que acaso todos tienen un conocido que haya muerto de neumonía? Eso significa que mi abuelo morirá, lo sé —dijo con voz seca apretando ambos puños con fuerza. Los ojos de repente le ardían, y las lágrimas amenazaban con empezar a formarse.

—No necesariamente —se apresuró a decir Olga—. Tal vez el médico conozca una forma de tratarlo. Por alguna razón es que ha llegado a ser el médico del rey... El marido de mi tía es tan solo un señor menor de los Urales.

—Nadie sabe cómo mierda tratarla —espetó Yuri con violencia—. Los remedios no sirven para nada. —En verdad no lo creía, o no podía afirmarlo dado que sus conocimientos en medicina eran nulos, pero era su enojo y su desesperación lo que lo llevaba a hablar.

Cuando Olga parecía estar a punto de responder, ambos jóvenes vieron llegar a Andréi, que había subido las escaleras y corría hacia ellos, con la pequeña capa ondeando detrás de sus largos cabellos negros.

—¡No se pierdan! Quiero pelear con las espadas —se quejó, cruzando sus bracitos sobre su pequeño pecho y haciendo puchero, el labio inferior temblándole ligeramente.

Los dos mayores volvieron a mirarse nuevamente, hasta que Olga negó lentamente con la cabeza. Yuri tragó saliva y miró al pequeño casi con compasión, que de seguro este no comprendería.

—Andréi... Olga no se siente muy bien. La acompañaré a su habitación, practicaremos en otro momento —dijo, inclinándose un poco para presionar suavemente el hombro del pequeño.

Su mirada decepcionada se sintió como una punzada en su pecho, pero entonces el niño no tardó en fruncir el ceño para hacer un pequeño berrinche que le recordó una vez más lo mucho que malcriaba Viktor a su primogénito.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a jugar solo con ella? —El menor hizo una pausa, inflando una de sus mejillas— ¿Vas a besarla?

Aquello lo tomó desprevenido, y a pesar de que sus preocupaciones estaban en otros asuntos, reaccionó rápido.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Ella es mi prima —le explicó al niño con impaciencia.

Andréi se encogió de hombros y, aún con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, picó la pierna de Yuri con la espadita de madera antes de darse la vuelta y salir de allí. Estaba molesto.

—Como heredero, será peor que Viktor... —dijo Yuri por lo bajo a su prima.

—Es un niño malcriado, pero es adorable. —Olga miraba con una sonrisa al pequeño que se alejaba.

—Tiene más de lo primero —concluyó Yuri, preguntándose cómo se tomaría el pequeño las noticias. De seguro Viktor se encargaría de decirle.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Yuri volvió a despertarse junto con el sol. Aquella vez no nevaba, pero aun así tuvo que salir completamente abrigado al pasillo. Había dormido poco y moría de hambre, pero no pensaba probar bocado antes de poder informarse sobre la situación de su abuelo. En su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que una noche de buen sueño hubiese tenido un efecto milagroso y que el alba lo hubiese encontrado en mejor estado de salud. Pero Yuri no creía en milagros.

Recorrió el pasillo a paso lento, sintiendo en su corazón el miedo incontrolable de escuchar la verdad. Miroslav estaba de pie junto a la puerta entornada, y junto a él estaba Viktor, con quién hablaba en voz baja. Ninguno de los dos estaba sonriendo.

—Buenos días —murmuró el muchacho al acercarse a ellos— ¿Hay noticias? —preguntó inmediatamente después, porque ya no podía posponer su ansiedad por mucho más tiempo.

Los dos adultos se miraron por unos largos instantes, dejando a Yuri impaciente y estupefacto. Parecían estar debatiéndose entre decirle algo o no, o de qué manera hacerlo. A Yuri le recordó un poco al día del complot fallido, cuando Viktor y su abuelo se mostraron reacios a revelarle algo que ambos parecían saber. Esta vez era peor, porque no le produjo rabia ni confusión, Yuri supo en ese momento que algo no estaba nada bien.

— ¡Hablen! —insistió, con la voz distorsionada por la desesperación. Sintió que los latidos en su pecho se aceleraban de un momento a otro y que las manos, cerradas en puños, le sudaban.

—El rey no está bien, Yuri —empezó el médico, con el sentimiento de derrota palpable en su voz—. Su aspecto ha empeorado mucho desde ayer, y con tales dificultades para respirar... será un milagro si se recupera.

«Yo no creo en los milagros», fue lo primero que pensó Yuri, apretando los puños. Sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, y rápidamente apartó la mirada.

Viktor avanzó un poco y posó una mano en su hombro, la cual Yuri se sacudió violentamente. Su hermano se apartó, sorprendido.

—¿Puedo verlo? ¿Está consciente? Quiero hablar con él... —dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas y mirando a ambos de manera casi desafiante, como si todo aquello dependiera de ellos dos.

Miroslav asintió, con semblante serio y sin decir nada. Solamente le indicó con la mano la puerta. El rubio la miró por unos largos segundos, intentando juntar valor para enfrentarse a la muerte. Tras echar una fugaz mirada a Viktor, se coló por la estrecha abertura.

Por dentro la habitación estaba bien iluminada con tres antorchas que colgaban de las paredes y unas cuantas velas, pero a Yuri le pareció muy oscura de todas formas. El aire estaba impregnado del aroma de hierbas de distinto tipo, esparcidas todas sobre una pequeña mesa, junto a un cuenco y un mortero de cerámica. Yuri se preguntó si era así como olía la muerte.

— ¿Yuri?

Su abuelo lo llamó en voz baja, ronca. Intentó incorporarse para ver a su nieto, pero empezó a toser violentamente, lo que hizo que se resignara y volviera a recostar la cabeza en su cama.

Yuri se acercó a paso lento, sintiendo que el cuerpo entero le temblaba, como si fuese él el enfermo. Se sentó en la silla del médico y la arrimó un poco a la cama, buscando la mano de su abuelo. Un jadeo escapó de sus labios al ver un poco de sangre en las sábanas, porque rápidamente lo supo; había tosido sangre, sus pulmones debían de estar destrozados.

—Estoy aquí —le dijo con voz trémula, apretando con fuerza aquella mano pálida y frágil.

—Qué bueno... que hayas venido... —El anciano giró un poco su cabeza para poder verlo, con los ojos entrecerrados y una débil sonrisa.

El muchacho se alegró de que aún tuviese las fuerzas para sonreír, y que estuviese aún lo suficientemente consciente como para reconocerlo y poder hablarle. Era tal vez lo único que podía darle consuelo en ese momento.

—Por supuesto que iba a venir... —susurró en respuesta. Ya no tenía sentido decir cosas estúpidas como "te pondrás bien", porque sabía que no sería así. Yuri nunca había sido un optimista.

— ¿Cómo... cómo están las cosas... allí afuera?

Aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿Cómo podría alguien estar en su lecho de muerte y aún preguntarse por lo que pasaba en el exterior?

—Nadie lo sabe aún —se apresuró a responder el chico.

—Por supuesto... no es bueno... desatar el caos tan pronto. —Nikolai pareció fruncir el ceño por un momento, para luego volver a relajar su expresión. No tenía las suficientes fuerzas para adoptar un semblante severo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido, sin siquiera pararse a pensar que esas palabras tal vez no tenían mayor razón de ser que los delirios de un enfermo.

—Escúchame, Yuri...

—Si —respondió.

—No te enfrentes a Viktor... —le pidió—. Por el bien de la familia y del reino, no lo hagas... aunque otros intenten persuadirte.

Por su forma de hablar, parecía que por fin estaba soltando algo que se había guardado por mucho tiempo, algo que tenía que decirle antes de poder partir.

— ¿Otros? —Podía comprender que su abuelo sabía de lo que hablaba, que no estaba delirando ni por asomo—. No me enfrentaría a Viktor. El heredero al trono es él.

Nikolai solo intentó asentir y sonrió débilmente, infinitamente complacido de oír eso. Yuri comprendió que era muy consciente de que su tiempo en este mundo estaba llegando a su fin.

—Y tú...

Otro repentino ataque de tos interrumpió su oración, y Yuri solo se limitó a sujetar su mano con fuerza, sintiendo la terrible impotencia de no poder ayudarlo al ver como su pecho se agitaba violentamente.

—Yuratchka... sé feliz... sigue a tu corazón —continuó mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por recuperar el aliento, lo poco que le quedaba de aliento—. No te cases si no quieres... o hazlo... con quién tú quieras, y cuando quieras. Siempre... habrá una forma de controlar lo demás.

Yuri sabía muy bien que su abuelo jamás le diría algo como eso en otras circunstancias. Ahora más que nunca era menester que se casara con su prima, y lo sabía muy bien. Con su hermano Viktor en el trono, los Orlov no tardarían en presionar para que la boda de Yuri con Olga se concretara pronto, y así poder tener al menos una pequeña influencia sobre el rey, a través de su hermano. Eso, su abuelo lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero en su lecho de muerte aquello no parecía importarle demasiado. De todas formas, le alegraba oír eso. Sabía que jamás podría renunciar a casarse, las alianzas eran importantes, pero le agradaba que su abuelo se preocupara porque fuese feliz. Acarició su mano, esbozando una leve sonrisa. No le hablaría de asuntos políticos, le seguirá un poco el juego.

—Yo no quiero casarme con nadie, seré caballero. —Hizo una pausa, sin meditar demasiado—. Además, la persona que quiero ya está casada.

No supo cuando fue que la primera lágrima se escapó de su ojo y resbaló por su mejilla, pero a ella le siguieron otras lágrimas silenciosas que bañaron su rostro de agua salada. Al dolor de ver en ese estado a quién más quería en el mundo, se sumó el dolor de no poder complacerlo, por creer que jamás sería feliz, por sentirse culpable y mal por querer a quién quería.

— ¿Si? —susurró con voz débil— ¿Lo quiere ella a su esposo?

«No es ella», pensó Yuri, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Negó con la cabeza.

—No. Creo... creo que me quiere... a mí —dijo con voz temblorosa, pero esbozando una sonrisa imperceptible.

Apenas habló, se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pero si el mayor estaba siendo sincero con él, ¿por qué no serlo él también, al menos hasta donde pudiera? Solía tener charlas profundas con su abuelo bastante seguido, pero jamás hablaba con él o con nadie de las cosas que sentía, y lamentaba muchísimo empezar a hacerlo en ese momento. Al mirar nuevamente al anciano, notó que este parecía un poco sorprendido.

—Yuri, tu... estás enamorado. Debí haberlo notado. —Otra vez hizo el descomunal esfuerzo de fruncir un poco el ceño, sin éxito—. Ya no eres mi pequeño Yuratchka...

El chico oyó que se le escapaba un sollozo más fuerte y bajó la cabeza, cubriéndose la boca con su puño cerrado. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, esperando a que las palabras le llegaran a los labios.

—Lo soy... siempre lo seré... —logró articular entre lágrimas.

—Escúchame, Yuratchka —dijo el hombre con dulzura—. Si lo amas, y él te ama, ve por él.

Yuri se quedó helado, incluso dejando de llorar. Alzó la mirada, mudo, aún presionando con fuerza el puño contra sus labios. Su abuelo lo sabía, sabía quién le gustaba y había usado una palabra tan fuerte como "amar" para referirse a él. Yuri no amaba a Otabek como su hermano a su esposa, pero en el fondo de su corazón estaba seguro de que alguna vez querría llegar a amar a alguien de esa misma forma, y que tal vez esa persona pudiese ser él. Quiso decirle eso a su abuelo que no lo amaba, que era su amigo, pero le salió algo muy distinto, otra de sus preocupaciones.

—Yo no lo elegí —juró, sintiendo que la voz se le volvía a quebrar en un sollozo— ¿No me... no me odias por eso? —Su mayor miedo en ese momento era que su abuelo muriera sintiendo odio o rechazo hacia él.

—Nunca... nunca podría odiarte, Yuri... y menos por eso. Solo ten cuidado, no todos son como yo... y cuida también los sentimientos de tu hermana. —Al decir eso, esbozó una débil sonrisa.

No pudo más que asentir al escuchar aquellas palabras y, sin poder evitarlo, rompió a llorar de nuevo. Era una extraña mezcla de emociones. Primero estaba el dolor de tener que aceptar que su querido abuelo pronto lo dejaría, mezclado con el alivio y emoción que sentía por el simple hecho de que no lo odiara, y por último, el saber que a pesar de todo, su felicidad estaba llena de obstáculos.

—Gracias, abuelo. —Lo miraba a través de la densa cortina de lágrimas que manaban de sus ojos y empapaban su cara.

—Espero... que los tres puedan perdonarme... fui yo quién planeó esa boda...

Nunca pensó que escucharía eso de su parte. La boda había sido una necesidad política, y ambos lo sabían muy bien. Si no hubiese sucedido, Otabek hubiese desposado a una mujer de su reino y Yuri jamás lo hubiese conocido. Le dolía ver a su abuelo arrepentido por algo como eso.

—No importa eso —respondió con rudeza, negando con la cabeza—. No me dejes... —Instintivamente, se puso de pie para volver a arrodillarse en el suelo, enterrando su rostro en la cama.

—No estarás solo... Nunca te dejaré, y tampoco todos aquellos que te quieren—respondió el hombre, jadeante—. Confío en que serás feliz, y un gran caballero también, cuando llegue el momento...

—Te dedicaré mi primaria victoria —prometió, con una sonrisa triste.

Luego se aferró más fuerte a su mano y no dijo nada más, porque las palabras sobraban. Se quedó así por un rato muy largo, intentando calmar la angustia que le daba sentir la mano de su abuelo, tan fría y débil, entre las suyas: cálidas y fuertes. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Viktor entró en la habitación y le puso una mano en el hombro, comunicándole que Miroslav debía continuar su trabajo. Yuri al principio se resistió, pero terminó por hacer caso a su hermano y salir de la habitación detrás de él.

Mantener el secreto sobre la enfermedad del rey no era para nada sencillo en una corte de tal tamaño, con sirvientes que actuaban a su vez como espías e informantes. Para la media mañana del día siguiente, el rumor ya se había expandido por el castillo como un incendio. Muchos se habían acercado por la mañana a las estancias del rey para visitarlo. Uno de ellos había sido Yuriko, que luego de habérselo contado a su hijo, había ido con él a ver a Nikolai. Viktor le dijo luego a Yuri que había pasado el resto del día intentando consolar al niño.

Yuri, por su parte, estaba desesperado. Visitó a su abuelo cerca del mediodía, y este a duras penas pareció dar cuenta de su presencia. Había empeorado mucho desde la mañana del día anterior, sin que Yuri pudiese comprender aún por qué tan pronto. Lo acompañó por cerca de una hora, hablándole sin recibir respuesta y sujetando su mano sudorosa.

Cuando salió de la habitación, se topó con Olga, que esperaba pacientemente afuera, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. Yuri comprendió que lo había estado esperando. La noche anterior, habían cenado juntos en la habitación de Yuri, ya que su prima intuía que necesitaba compañía. Hablaron de muchas cosas, pero él prefirió no decirle que el rey no iba a recuperarse, tal vez porque no lo consideraba apropiado, tal vez porque no le salían las palabras. Ahora, por supuesto ella ya lo sabía.

—Yuri... —Observó su rostro empapado de lágrimas con preocupación.

—Él... —empezó Yuri.

—Lo sé.

Olga salvó la distancia entre ambos y lo rodeó con ambos brazos. El chico se tensó un poco, era un abrazo que no se esperaba. Comprendió entonces que ya no tenía sentido seguir intentando aparentar fortaleza. Estaba devastado, y no podía esconder eso. Enterró el rostro en el hombro de su prima y, mientras sentía que las lágrimas volvían a correr libremente, la abrazó con fuerza.

En un momento, sintió que Olga levantaba la cabeza, pero él no se movió.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas tú? —preguntó la chica, empezando a acariciar los cabellos revueltos de Yuri— ¿Estás listo?

Iba a responder, a decirle que no entendía de qué estaba hablando, pero no tardó en comprender que no le estaba hablando a él.

—No —dijo Viktor a su espalda—. Me siento... incapaz de estar a su altura. Menos aún si se desata una guerra...

—Cállate —espetó Yuri entre sollozos, aún aferrado a Olga con toda la fuerza que tenía—. Serás un buen rey.

Le parecía algo duro hablar de política en un momento como ese, pero lo cierto era que apenas su abuelo muriese, Rusia tendría un nuevo rey, y ese sería Viktor. Ambas situaciones eran imposibles de disociar.

—Por lo pronto, me gustaría lograr que Andréi y tú dejaran de sufrir. —Viktor suspiró—. No me gusta verlos así —le dijo luego a Olga.

Aquella misma noche, cuando Yuri regresaba de acompañar a su abuelo por tercera vez en el día, fue interceptado por un criado.

—Su Alteza. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Su madre lo espera en sus aposentos para la cena, me ha dicho... que tiene que hablar con usted de algo importante.

Su madre. En los últimos dos días, no la había visto. O mejor dicho, la había evitado deliberadamente. Era la última persona que quería ver, porque sabía que lo único que tendría para decirle sería que dejase de llorar como un niño.

Fue la curiosidad lo que lo llevó a acudir a los aposentos de su madre a la hora de la cena. Se había bañado para quitarse los restos de lágrimas de la cara y poder parecer más resuelto frente a ella, que de seguro encontraría siempre razón para juzgarlo.

—Pasa, Yuri—dijo Tanya apenas su hijo abrió la puerta.

Al ingresar en la amplia habitación, Yuri encontró a su madre sentada frente a una mesa repleta de platillos y una jarra de vino. Durante las últimas semanas, cenar con su madre y con Olga había sido algo casi cotidiano a pesar de lo incómodo que aquello les resultaba a los más jóvenes. Por eso mismo, se sorprendió un poco al no ver a Olga allí, o por lo menos confirmó sus sospechas.

— ¿No viene Olga? —preguntó, intentando no sonar demasiado afectado al hablar con su madre. No quería que ella interfiriera en sus sentimientos.

La mujer solo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que ocupara la silla que tenía en frente.

—No—respondió—. Quería hablar solo contigo, de algo importante.

Yuri tomó asiento frente a su madre, y esta le llenó la copa de vino hasta la mitad. Sintió que tal vez iba a necesitar un poco más que solo eso.

—Entonces dime, ¿de que querías hablar? —Se le hizo agua la boca al sentir el aroma de la carne de cerdo que tenía en frente, y recién entonces notó cuan hambriento estaba al no haber comido casi nada en todo el día.

El silencio llenó la habitación por unos cuantos segundos en los que ambos probaron un primer bocado de comida. Su madre siempre esperaba a haber tragado bien antes de empezar a hablar, consideraba lo contrario un acto de barbarie aunque nadie en la corte le diera mucha importancia a eso.

—Siento mucho lo de tu abuelo, Yuri —comenzó, con la voz fría que tanto la caracterizaba.

« ¿De verdad?», pensó él con un dejo de ironía, sin decir nada ni despegar los ojos del trozo de carne. Lady Tanya jamás se había relacionado demasiado bien con la familia Plisetsky, solo permanecía en la corte para educar a sus hijos, y tal vez para que su hermano no la obligara a volver a casarse, al tener aún unos pocos años fértiles. De todas formas, a lord Orlov no le importaba demasiado tener una hermana que utilizar para formar alianzas teniendo tres hijas jóvenes.

—Siento ser yo quien deba informarte esto —continuó la mujer, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de vino—; pero si el rey muere, tu boda con Olga deberá ser más pronto de lo planeado.

Yuri estuvo a punto de soltar su copa de vino y estrellarla en el suelo al escuchar eso.

— ¿Qué? —estalló, alzando el tono de voz de forma considerable—. Un trato es un trato, prometiste que tendríamos dos años.

—La muerte del rey lo cambia todo.

—No veo el por qué —espetó Yuri, desafiante—. No sabes... no sabes si va a morir.

Tanya chasqueó la lengua.

—Todos lo saben, Yuri. Que tú te niegues a aceptarlo no cambia las cosas. También debes aceptar que tu matrimonio es algo inevitable si quieres al apoyo de mi hermano en la guerra que se avecina.

Sintió una especie de escalofrío que lo recorrió desde la nuca hasta la yema de los dedos. Algo no andaba bien ahí, sobretodo porque se suponía que su madre no sabía nada de la amenaza de guerra. Lord Orlov había sido notificado como el resto de los vasallos, pero el mensajero había partido hacia unos pocos días, no pudo haber tenido tiempo de enviarle una carta a su hermana al respecto.

— ¿De qué guerra hablas? —preguntó con voz trémula. Esa respuesta tal vez le revelaría que su madre tenía un espía en la corte. Tenía que estar preparado para oír cualquier cosa.

—La guerra civil, Yuri. No pensé que esto pasaría tan pronto, pero... cuando muera el rey, esperaremos unos días. Luego tú, Olga y yo partiremos hacia Perm. Allí recibirás todo el apoyo para reclamar tus derechos al trono.

La naturalidad con la que hablaba, y el contenido mismo de sus palabras, hicieron que a Yuri se le helara la sangre dentro de su cuerpo. En silencio, muy lentamente, apoyó la copa de vino sobre la mesa, consciente de que su mano estaba temblando.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Tienes el apoyo de casi todos los señores del Este, tanto vasallos de nuestra familia como nobles importantes. Lord Voronin, lord Astakhov y lord Gurkovsky, todos ellos, y sus vasallos, están con nosotros.

La franqueza en su discurso hizo que Yuri se estremeciera. Jamás pensó que una conspiración así pudiese estar gestándose ante sus ojos, siendo su tío y su madre los principales instigadores.

—No voy a rebelarme contra Viktor—respondió Yuri rotundamente, cruzándose de brazos—. El trono le pertenece a él.

—Toda la confianza de los señores del Este está puesta en ti, Yuri—se apresuró a responder Tanya. Parecía incapaz de aceptar una negativa por parte de su hijo.

—No, madre... yo llevo el apellido de mi padre, al igual que mi hermano.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. Durante esos largos segundos, Yuri le sostuvo la mirada a su madre, esperando que con eso llegara a retirar lo dicho. Tal vez, la mujer no terminaba de comprender la magnitud de lo que le estaba pidiendo, que traicionara a su abuelo incluso antes de que muriera. Era algo inconcebible para él.

—Yuri—continuó Tanya por fin—. No importa tu apellido, ni quién sea tu padre, importan las tierras que recibirás a la muerte de tu tío, luego de casarte con su hija. Tú... eres el heredero de Perm.

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron de par en par. Aquello era algo que no se habría esperado nunca. Su tío tenía tres hijas y ningún hijo aún, pero Yuri no había pensado nunca en qué pasaría con sus vastas y ricas tierras cuando él muriera. Desde luego, quién se casara con Olga tendría plenos derechos a ser el nuevo señor de Perm, pero él, como único nieto varón de su abuelo materno, estaba mejor posicionado.

— ¿Yo... qué? —Se sentía incapaz de formular cualquier tipo de oración compleja.

—Así es, mientras te cases con Olga y reclames también los derechos que tienes a la corona. A partir de ahí, tu victoria es un hecho. —La mujer sonrió un poco—. Serás el hombre más importante del reino, Yuri. Nadie discutirá tu autoridad, serás infinitamente rico y podrás tener todo lo que desees. —Sus ojos verdes brillaron excitados de codicia. Era la primera vez que Yuri los había visto tan expresivos.

—Soy el heredero de Perm... —murmuró Yuri, como en un trance—. Debí haberlo sabido antes... ahora está más claro que el agua. —Su mirada permanecía fija en la vela que danzaba titubeante sobre la mesa.

—Y serás un gran rey y señor, cuando llegue el momento.

Por un momento, dejó que su mente asimilara esas palabras y se permitió imaginar un poco como sería su vida si aceptaba la propuesta de su madre. Ostentando ambos títulos de rey de Rusia y señor de Perm, sería él la autoridad suprema e indiscutible del reino. Ningún vasallo osaría rebelarse contra él, porque todo el poder en tropas y en oro estaría de su parte. El precio de la propuesta de su madre estaba muy claro, solo debía renunciar a ser leal a su familia paterna, casarse con su prima y pasar a ser Yuri Orlov. Traicionaría a su abuelo, a su hermano, a su sobrino, a su difunto padre... y a sí mismo.

—Tú... me pides que me rebele contra mi hermano... —dijo con voz pausada, intentando unir clavos sueltos en su cabeza— ¡Has sido tú! Tú enviaste a los asesinos... Si hubiesen conseguido su objetivo, yo ahora sería heredero también del reino —concluyó, aún sin poder creer que la instigadora de tal atrocidad estuviese sentada frente a él en ese momento.

—Deberías estar agradecido por lo menos de mis intentos. Lo hice porque te quiero, hijo mío —dijo Tanya con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si no notara lo perturbado que estaba él.

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza por un largo rato en el que se mantuvo callado. No tenía que pensar demasiado para ser consciente de que era la primera vez que oía a su madre decirle eso, y que escucharlo no lo hizo sentir feliz, sino más bien furioso y herido.

—Tú no me quieres, madre. Nunca lo has hecho—dijo por fin con frialdad y notablemente conmocionado— ¡Tú solo quieres el poder! —estalló, haciendo ademán de ponerse de pie para largarse de allí.

—Quiero lo mejor para _nuestra_ familia, ¡y para ti! ¿Acaso no te parece tentador dejar de ser la sombra de tu hermano?

—Yo no soy la sombra de mi hermano. —Al decir eso, le dedicó una mirada envenenada a su madre.

—Durante toda tu vida te he visto sufrir por eso, ¿y resulta que ahora ya no lo sientes? No puedes mentirme —insistió la mujer—. Dime, Yuri, ¿Qué ha cambiado?

La pregunta lo dejó sin aliento, en primer lugar por la insolencia de su madre al preguntarle por eso, y luego, porque era cierto, ya no sentía ser la sombra de Viktor, y no se había puesto a pensar en el motivo. Tal vez había madurado, o tal vez había sido Otabek quién sin proponérselo lo había hecho sentir especial. Su amigo parecía estar teniendo más mérito en todo aquello de lo que Yuri pensaba.

—No tienes derecho a saberlo —respondió, mirándola aún con esos ojos cargados de odio.

Su madre lo miró de pies a cabeza casi con desdén, como si le molestara que su hijo fuese alguien de carácter fuerte con el poder de oponerse a ella de tal forma. Pensar eso a Yuri lo llenó de satisfacción.

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho. Ha sido planeado por años, no puedes rechazarlo tan fácilmente.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lo he hecho. Nunca ha habido nada para considerar —respondió.

No quiso esperar una respuesta por parte de su madre, porque no la necesitaba. Habiendo dicho eso, se puso de pie y salió por la puerta de la habitación, dejando su plato casi sin tocar, enfriándose sobre la mesa.

El camino a su habitación lo hizo casi corriendo, sintiendo que su corazón le latía desbocado e iba a salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. No le fue muy difícil mostrarse decidido y terco frente a su madre, pero apenas cruzó la puerta toda esa fachada se había desmoronado, haciendo que se sintiera más desamparado que nunca. Se encerró en su habitación, olvidando por completo el hambre que había sentido antes de la cena. La revelación de su madre le había quitado el apetito.

Lo primero que se le venía a la mente, sumida en un estado caótico, eran preguntas: muchas preguntas que llevaban a que sintiera una incontrolable rabia contra su madre y su tío; pero también contra sí mismo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenuo, tan idiota? No había sido capaz de ver todo aquello que se desplegaba bajo la superficie, aquella podredumbre que no iba a tardar en explotar y destruir todo lo que estaba conteniéndola.

Pasó un rato largo recostado en la cama con la mirada perdida en las vigas de madera del techo. Y poco tardó en comprender que su noche sería larga, una noche que de las muchas que marcarían un antes y un después en su vida, sería la más dura de todas. Recostado en su cama que en ese momento era demasiado grande para él, hecho un manojo de nervios, se sentía incapaz de pensar en nada. Se mantuvo allí inmóvil por horas, esperando...

La mañana llegó luego de muchos intentos de conciliar el sueño, todos en vano. Yuri no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Vestía aun lo mismo que el día anterior, solo se había quitado las botas a patadas antes de intentar dormirse por tercera vez. Los ojos le ardían de tanto permanecer abiertos y en la cabeza sentía una leve presión, como cuando se pasaba un poco con el vino. Aun en ese estado, tenía muy claro que la noche ya había dado paso a la mañana, que debía dejar de ignorar al mundo y salir a enfrentarlo. De un solo movimiento, se incorporó en la cama y de sus labios se escapó un profundo bostezo. A tientas, se hizo con las botas y se las calzó, aún sentado en la cama.

Al salir, emprendió el corto camino hacia la habitación de su abuelo, sintiendo que las botas le pesaban más de lo normal y que el corazón se le había encogido en un puño. Comprendió entonces lo que había estado intentando ignorar durante toda la noche que pasó en vela, estaba esperando por lo peor. Lo esperaba, pero no por eso estaba preparado. Tal vez, tal vez había ocurrido un milagro. Una vocecita dentro de él quería pensar eso, intentaba llenarle la mente de buenos pensamientos.

«Yo no creo en los milagros», pensaba una voz más racional, arremetiendo contra toda la esperanza que le quedaba.

Miroslav hizo una reverencia en cuanto vio llegar al príncipe. Él mismo parecía también haber permanecido en vela toda la noche, y de su expresión cansada Yuri no pudo obtener ningún rastro de esperanza.

—Es usted el primero en llegar, alteza —empezó el hombre—. Es temprano aún.

«Porque no he dormido nada», pensó Yuri. Ahora él quería saber lo que de verdad importaba.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó con voz trémula, pero insistente.

El rostro del médico se ensombreció, y sus ojos pequeños, enmarcados por ojeras púrpuras sobre piel blanca, terminaron de apagarse por completo.

—El rey ha muerto, Yuri —anunció, con el suficiente valor como para mirar al chico a los ojos.

Aquellas cuatro palabras bastaron para hacer que el mundo de Yuri se viniera abajo allí mismo. Apretó los puños, sintiendo que las manos le temblaban y todas aquellas lágrimas que no había derramado durante la noche, se agolpaban de repente en sus ojos. Quería salir corriendo y aislarse del mundo otra vez, pero en ese momento necesitaba respuestas más que otra cosa.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace unas pocas horas... Me sorprendió en sus últimos momentos. Por un instante, creí que había recuperado la consciencia, la cual yo ya había dado por perdida el día de ayer.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Yuri con la voz seca.

—Él... dijo algo, nombres. Primero, el de su Majestad la reina Natalya, y el de su hijo mayor. Pensé que... tal vez pudo haberlos visto, en el umbral de la muerte.

Yuri lo escuchaba atentamente, sin creer demasiado en sus palabras. Le costaba creer que hubiese algo más allá de la muerte.

—Luego pronunció su nombre. Yuri.

Sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su pecho y exhaló aire con fuerza. No podía evitar pensar que mientras él yacía en su cama con los ojos abiertos, intentando ignorar todo lo que lo rodeaba, su abuelo agonizaba en su lecho de muerte, tal vez deseando verlo por última vez. Supo en ese momento que aquel sentimiento de culpa se instalaría por siempre en su corazón, estrujándolo cada vez que recordara aquellos días fatídicos.

— ¿Por qué no me avisó nadie de eso?

Miroslav se quedó en silencio.

—Porque murió minutos después. No me dio tiempo siquiera de comunicarle el mensaje a un criado, y yo no podía dejarlo solo...

Yuri bajó la mirada, entre avergonzado y terriblemente enfadado consigo mismo. Pensó que de seguro su abuelo había pasado una peor noche que él, agonizante, librando una batalla contra su cuerpo cada vez que necesitaba hacerse con algo de oxígeno. Pensó que lo había necesitado y él no había acudido, no había estado allí con él en sus últimos momentos.

Entonces escucharon unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban, y ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Viktor y Yuriko. Viktor iba delante, notoriamente consumido por la ansiedad, y Yuri comprendió entonces que su hermano aun no lo sabía, que él había sido el primero en enterarse.

—Su Majestad... — El médico real inclinó la cabeza.

Tanto Viktor como Yuri lo miraron atónitos. Se había referido a Viktor como a su rey.

—Dime. —Viktor lo miró a los ojos, pidiéndole que le dijera la verdad sin tapujos. Pero solo le bastó echar un vistazo a su hermano pequeño para que sus ojos azules brillaran fugazmente al comprenderlo, para luego apagarse nuevamente. El joven heredero entonces apretó los labios con fuerza, un gesto que compartía con su hermano y le salía involuntario cuando intentaba contener sus sentimientos.

—Lo siento mucho, amor mío... —Yuriko habló por primera vez, acercándose a su esposo y posando una mano en su hombro.

Yuri los observó, sintiéndose un tanto molesto al ver como su hermano abrazaba a su esposa, y esta respondía con un cariño infinito, palpable incluso a ojos del rubio. Él quería algo como eso en ese momento, quería poder llorar desconsoladamente en brazos de alguien que no lo juzgara por eso, que solo respondiera abrazándolo más fuerte. En ese momento se sintió muy solo.

La pareja por fin se separó y reparó en él. Al ver que ambos lo miraban, Yuri se apresuró a limpiarse una lágrima traicionera que corría por su mejilla, tal vez demasiado tarde. Cuando Yuriko extendió la mano para acariciarle los cabellos, en un gesto casi maternal, el muchacho apartó la cabeza dejando que la espesa mata de pelo rubio le cubriera la mitad de la cara.

—Yuri —dijo Viktor, evidentemente preocupado.

En respuesta, el chico solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a darse media vuelta para salir de allí. Quería alejarse, quería alejarse de todo, encerrarse en su habitación por lo menos hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

 **Buenas~ He aquí un nuevo capítulo. De nuevo disculpen por la tardanza (perdón, se está volviendo una costumbre!), pero junio es un mes difícil para los universitarios Dx Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, he desplegado unos cuantos sentimientos aquí a través de Yuri y fue increíblemente difícil expresar todo eso. Pero bueno, también por fin se ha revelado lo que tenía entre manos Tanya, aunque supongo que más de uno ya lo habría adivinado ;) Ha sido otro capítulo sin Otabek, créanme que yo también lo extraño tanto como ustedes y como Yuri, pero prometo que en el próximo capítulo ya estará de vuelta~**

 **Agradezco mucho a mi Beta And-18 por la corrección del capítulo y a ustedes por leer. Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, de verdad me alegra que quieran a Olga porque esa niña es un amor, todo lo contrario a su padre.**

 **Espero tener el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	10. Fidelidad

10\. FIDELIDAD

La noticia de la muerte del Rey no tardó en llegar a oídos de los habitantes de la ciudad y las aldeas de los alrededores. En poco tiempo, todo el reino estaría al tanto de que pronto tendrían un nuevo Rey... y de que se avecinaba una guerra, la cual elevaría los impuestos y las muertes por hambre.

El funeral de Nikolai se llevó a cabo en la amplia cripta subterránea del castillo, a él sólo asistieron sus familiares más cercanos. En todo momento, Yuri hizo lo posible por mantener la vista alejada del cuerpo, que reposaba sobre un altar de piedra cubierto con un sudario. A pesar del profundo dolor que estrujaba su corazón, se sintió incapaz de llorar. Tal vez porque su madre estaba allí, o tal vez había agotado todas sus lágrimas, en los últimos tres días que habían transcurrido desde la muerte de su abuelo.

Abajo en las criptas hacía muchísimo frío, probablemente más que afuera en el bosque nevado, donde al menos llegaban unos pocos rayos de sol a través del espeso manto de nubes. Allí, las únicas luces eran las de las antorchas, que poco podían hacer por penetrar la oscuridad. El viento helado se colaba entre los escasos asistentes, agitando sus capas y haciéndolos estremecer. Era un recordatorio de que no debían estar allí, de que ese lugar pertenecía solo a los muertos en su descanso eterno. También se encontraban allí los cuatro antepasados de Yuri, aquellos que habían reinado antes que su abuelo, dispuestos en fila, justo después del último de los reyes Volkov, con quién su familia estaba emparentada. Hacía ya más de ciento veinte años que el joven rey Vassili Volkov, de tan solo diecisiete años, había entregado la corona a su más leal vasallo y amigo, Pavel Plisetsky, justo antes de morir sin descendencia, en el campo de batalla donde su familia había encontrado su final. Un joven Pavel acabó con los enemigos de los Volkov, dando fin a la más cruenta guerra civil que sacudió al reino, luego desposó a la hermana de Vassili para reinar junto a ella por unos buenos veinticinco años. En la cripta también reposaban las reinas, así como los príncipes y princesas, la mitad de los cuales no pasaban de la edad de Andrei. La muerte no era indulgente con nadie.

A su lado, Viktor se mantenía de pie, firme, sujetando su espada con ambas manos. Yuri sabía que por dentro estaba temblando, porque no importaba cuan listo había estado hace unos días para ser rey, ahora se encontraba desorientado. De a ratos lo miraba de reojo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su madre no pudiese percibir la fragilidad interna de Viktor ante tal situación. Ahora más que nunca tenía que mostrarse fuerte, y Yuri no iba a aceptar que su hermano lo defraudara.

Después de un largo intervalo de intolerable silencio, sin que nadie se lo dijera, el príncipe heredero se apartó del grupo y se adelantó unos pasos, siguiendo un rito ancestral. Frente al altar de piedra, hincó una rodilla en el suelo polvoriento, apoyándose en su espada. El resto de los presentes guardó silencio, con la mirada fija en Viktor, que se mantuvo ahí por unos largos minutos. Se trataba de una costumbre, de esas tan antiguas que ya nadie cuestionaba, en la que el heredero juraba a su predecesor que gobernaría de forma justa y honrada. Desde luego, era una ceremonia que también completaban los malos Reyes, aquellos que gobernaban solo para sí mismos o se mostraban incapaces a la hora de tomar decisiones.

Viktor por fin se puso de pie y se volteó para enfrentar al pequeño grupo que lo acompañaba. Cuando pasó junto a su hermano, la seriedad de su rostro cedió un poco al esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Llegó por fin hacia su esposa y le tendió el brazo para luego recibir un beso en su mejilla por parte de ella. El cariño que se tenían era algo de otro mundo, que a Yuri solo le daba cierta repulsión, y tal vez un poco de envidia.

La breve e íntima ceremonia por fin acabó y Viktor dejó atrás a Yuriko para acercarse a su hermano Yuri.

—Hablé con el jefe de los artesanos reales. Se ocupará de hacerle una fiel estatua.

Yuri solo asintió, desganado. No le importaba como luciría la fría y rígida estatua de mármol que de ahora en adelante evocaría la memoria de su abuelo. No podía abrazar, ni ser abrazado por una estatua.

—¿Has enviado los mensajes? —preguntó el chico, avanzando lentamente hacia la salida de la cripta, donde ya no habría oscuridad, ni olor a encierro o a muerte.

—Pasé gran parte de la noche escribiendo todas las cartas. Los mensajeros partirán en unas horas.

La coronación de Viktor se llevaría a cabo en unos pocos días, cuando los señores vasallos más cercanos recibieran la noticia y viajaran hasta la corte real para jurar lealtad a su nuevo rey. A esas alturas, los moscovitas ya se habían enterado de la situación; sirvientes y mercaderes que circulaban diariamente entre la ciudad y el castillo los habrían informado. Los habitantes de Moskva y las aldeas circundantes estarían devastados, tendrían miedo. Creían que la muerte de un rey próspero ponía fin a la paz, a la felicidad y a las buenas cosechas. Y no se equivocaban demasiado, considerando que los conflictos sucesorios más de una vez llevaban a una guerra, y las guerras asolaban los campos de cultivo y echaban a perder las cosechas.

—Los que vengan a hincar la rodilla frente a ti, serán quienes responderán a nuestro llamado en una guerra —observó Yuri, mirando a su hermano de reojo.

—Confío en que lo hagan todos.

Yuri no respondió, pero sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al oír la forma en que su hermano hablaba, confiado, convencido de que hasta el último de sus vasallos respondería a su llamado cuando estallara la guerra. Él sabía que no sería así, estaba al tanto de una conspiración sobre la que aún no había tenido oportunidad de advertirle a Viktor. Pero no era ese el momento de informarle.

Lo cierto era que se temía a sí mismo. En los últimos tres días, víctima de la paranoia, varias veces se había preguntado la razón por la cual no le había hablado a Viktor sobre eso. Temía la posibilidad de que en el fondo no quisiese decírselo, consciente de que el futuro del reino dependía de cuan bien guardado estuviese ese secreto. Y todo eso dependía de Yuri, por primera vez el destino del reino estaba en sus manos. Tenía un poder inmenso y él podía decidir qué hacer con eso. Sin embargo, se repetía hasta el cansancio que aún no era momento de rebelarlo, que era mejor que su madre creyera que lo estaba considerando. Recordaba la última conversación que había tenido con su abuelo y lo poco sensato que era hacer que todo estallara tan pronto.

El tiempo le mostraría a Viktor quiénes se mantendrían leales a él y quienes lo traicionarían.

Durante los siguientes diez días, empezaron a llegar los primeros señores. Nobles menores, vasallos directos del rey, aquellos que no tenían posibilidad alguna de rebelarse y cuya mejor opción siempre sería darle su lealtad a todo rey que controlara el territorio. Pero Viktor los recibía con la misma gratitud que a los señores importantes, con fastuosos banquetes y un absoluto respeto. Día por medio llegaba un nuevo noble a la corte, y con la misma frecuencia Viktor ofrecía fiestas en su honor, casi como si tuviera que rogarles que le prestaran las pocas tropas que cada uno de ellos tenía.

Uno de los señores que acudieron a presenciar la coronación fue Lord Radoslav Nikiforov, tío de Viktor y hermano gemelo de su madre, Lady Eirene. A pesar de que su hermana había muerto hace casi treinta años, el hombre siempre se había esforzado por mantener una buena relación con su sobrino y serle incondicionalmente leal a su abuelo como vasallo. Era un hombre muy serio, pero al contrario del tío de Yuri, era cordial y cálido con la gran mayoría de la gente. Desde muy pequeño Yuri se había preguntado por qué la familia materna de Viktor era tan agradable y la suya tan fría. Junto a Radoslav llegaron sus dos hijos, Dimitri y Lyudmila, ambos unos pocos años más jóvenes que Viktor. Dimitri tenía un hijo de cinco años que podría jugar con Andrei. Todos fueron muy amables con Yuri, pero este solo se limitaba a estrechar sus manos y recibir sus condolencias.

Lady Tanya, por su parte, no huyó de la corte luego de la negativa de Yuri a aceptar su propuesta. Alegaba que aquello había sido cuidadosamente planeado desde que su hijo era un niño y no podía echarlo a perder tan fácilmente. No había día en que no intentara convencer al muchacho, recibiendo negativas cada vez más tajantes. Lo único positivo que le veía Yuri a esa situación, era que su prima Olga se quedaría un tiempo más con él. No tardó en comprender que la niña no sabía nada de los planes de su padre, y aquello se veía con claridad cuando hablaba del desprecio con el que Vladimir Orlov trataba a sus tres hijas.

—Habla como si tuviera grandes planes para todas nosotras, pero nunca nos diría cuales, tal vez considera que no podremos comprenderlo jamás, que somos idiotas —le había dicho una vez, cuando conversaban sentados en el suelo del pequeño patio de armas.

Pudo percibir la tristeza en la voz de Olga al decir esas palabras, y Yuri comprendió en ese instante que su prima era tal vez la única persona que podía entender su frustración. Aquel día, por un momento pensó en contarle su secreto, hablarle de Otabek. Olga conocía la presión que sentía por parte de su madre, pero jamás lo entendería del todo si no sabía nada de su relación con Otabek, y, por supuesto, de los planes secretos de su madre y tío, de lo que no pensaba hablarle por el momento.

Una tarde, ambos jóvenes conversaban cotidianamente, reclinados contra la pared junto a la entrada de la sala del trono. Si bien a mediados de febrero hacía mucho frío, la temperatura lentamente comenzaba a subir, permitiéndoles estar al aire libre por más tiempo sin congelarse. Ninguno de los dos vio acercarse a Yuriko, que se movía lentamente, cubierta con una pesada capa de pieles. Su embarazo empezaba ya a notarse, y pronto no sería un secreto para nadie, a pesar de que Viktor había insistido en que solo unos pocos lo supieran por el momento.

—Yuri, con que aquí estabas —le dijo con una suave sonrisa.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el menor, incorporándose rápidamente.

—¿No lo has oído? Los guardias de las torres han visto acercarse un nuevo estandarte.

—¿Y qué? Todos los días llegan nuevos señores. —Yuri se encogió de hombros con desinterés, mientras que Olga solo miraba a Yuriko, expectante.

La reacción de la mujer fue reírse por lo bajo y sacudir la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes, Yuri. Se trata de un sol y un águila dorados sobre azul. El estandarte de los Altin.

Aquellas palabras, tan simples, bastaron para hacer que su cuerpo entero temblara. ¿Podía ser posible, tan rápido? No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Había tenido muchísimo tiempo para pensar en Otabek, y a esas alturas no podría negar que anhelaba su abrazo, pero no se había puesto a pensar, seriamente, en qué le diría cuando lo tuviera en frente. Sus deseos estaban claros, pero su orgullo y su dignidad tal vez eran más fuertes.

—¿Yuri? —Yuriko parecía confundida al ver la pequeña mueca que se le había formado en los labios a Yuri, pero no dejaba de sonreír— ¿No quieres venir a verlo? Viktor le dará la bienvenida, como ha hecho con todos. Tal vez tú puedas acompañarlo...

—No —murmuró Yuri.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Yo si quiero conocer a Otabek! —exclamó Olga, tomando del brazo a Yuri y tirando de él para que se pusiera en marcha—. No has dejado de hablarme de él, no me quitarás la posibilidad de verlo con mis propios ojos, ¿o sí? De seguro es también muy apuesto...

Sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de él al escuchar a Olga decir eso último, lo que provocó que soltara su brazo de un tirón. Por supuesto había omitido, deliberadamente, hablarle de lo atractivo que era su "amigo".

Yuriko solo sonrió y los miró a ambos, especialmente a Yuri. Este pudo ver la emoción en los ojos almendrados de la mujer, que parecía tan empecinada en darle algo de felicidad a la vida de Yuri que no podía ver que, por dentro, este estaba aterrado.

—No tardarán en venir... —insistió Yuriko.

—Pues vamos entonces —apremio Olga.

Sin esperar una respuesta de Yuri, Yuriko echó a andar con Olga siguiéndola de cerca. El muchacho, aún un tanto apesadumbrado, se apresuró a seguirlas a paso más lento. El pulso se le había acelerado hasta el punto de sentirse enfermo y lo único que quería era salir corriendo. Lo hubiese hecho, si una parte de él no lo estuviese obligando a caminar detrás de ambas mujeres.

Viktor los esperaba ya en el patio junto a Radoslav y Dimitri, luciendo tan magnífico como siempre con su capa color carmesí con ribete de piel de lobo. Todavía llevaba la corona de príncipe heredero, tenía muy presente el hecho de que aún no era Rey y era especialmente cuidadoso en ello. Los familiares de Viktor se dieron prisa en inclinar la cabeza al ver llegar a su futura reina, junto con el joven príncipe.

—No he visto a la princesa Mila en años —comentó Dimitri, intentando aguzar la vista para reconocer a alguno de los miembros del séquito que se acercaba a lo lejos—. De seguro es ya toda una mujer, como el pequeño Yuri que ya es un hombre. —Le sonrió a Yuri, que ni siquiera se molestó por devolverle la mirada, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado escudriñando el horizonte.

— ¿Ha llegado Mila ya?

Nadie reparó en Tanya hasta que escucharon su voz, fría como ella misma. Se había acercado, sigilosa como una sombra, para mantenerse detrás de todos los demás, observando.

—No aún —respondió Viktor, sin voltear a mirarla—, pero se acercan y estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

El gran grupo de jinetes se aproximaba, galopando en el barro y la nieve pisoteada que habían dejado en el camino los centenares de caballos y carruajes que habían pasado por allí en los últimos días. Cuando pudo reconocer el majestuoso estandarte de los Altin desde su posición, a Yuri se le heló la sangre y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, barajando la posibilidad de salir corriendo de allí.

Pronto pudo verlos con más claridad. Otabek iba a la cabeza del grupo, aminorando el trote al acercarse a la entrada principal, en la cual habían elevado el rastrillo cuando el grupo estuvo a una distancia considerable. A pocos metros detrás del príncipe iba su esposa, intentando no quedarse atrás. Los seguía un enorme séquito, del que Yuri calculó más de cincuenta personas, pero menos de cien. Otabek no había traído al ejército de su padre con él.

En el mismo momento en que los caballos entraron por la puerta principal, Yuri se percató de que no había huido y que ya no podría hacerlo.

—Bienvenidos de nuevo, príncipe Otabek, princesa Mila —dijo Viktor, con voz cordial y una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida, de aquellas que a él siempre le salían naturales, incluso en tiempos difíciles.

—Su Alteza. —Otabek saludó a su anfitrión con una sutil inclinación de cabeza.

Escuchar aquella voz grave, tan familiar, por primera vez en meses, sacó a Yuri de su pequeño trance. Fue entonces cuando juntó todo su coraje para posar sus ojos en Otabek, y bastó una sola mirada para que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Aun aferrando con fuerza las riendas de su caballo, Otabek escudriñaba al pequeño grupo que tenía en frente con aquella expresión adusta e impenetrable que tanto lo caracterizaba, y que probablemente se veía acentuada debido al cansancio por el largo viaje que acababa de afrontar. El rubio no se animó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, porque era consciente de que en ese momento, aquellos ojos tan bonitos se mostraban duros y fríos, justo por debajo del pesado gorro de piel de zorro que protegía su cabeza del viento helado.

La mente de Yuri rápidamente lo trasladó a aquel día de noviembre, cuando sus caminos se bifurcaron en una despedida fría como el mismísimo invierno. El reencuentro era parecido, con la sola diferencia de que esa vez no había habido ninguna mirada, ni siquiera una chispa de fuego en medio de todo ese frío.

 _¿Dónde había quedado el fuego de noviembre? ¿Se habría apagado?_

Sin decir una palabras más, ni dedicarle una sola mirada, Otabek desmontó, tocando el suelo con una elegancia casi sobrenatural para alguien que ha pasado un mes viajando a caballo. Estaba en la naturaleza de su pueblo. Ayudó a su esposa a bajarse del suyo, dejando que esta se inclinara en su hombro hasta tocar el suelo con sus botas. Parecía incluso más cansada que Otabek, por lo que su hermano mayor se apresuró a llegar a su lado y tomarla del brazo.

—Mila, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Viktor en voz baja, notablemente alarmado ante la palidez de la joven. Siempre fue una muchacha fuerte, pero por supuesto no estaba tan preparada para los viajes largos a caballo como su esposo.

—Estoy bien... —respondió Mila, recargándose suavemente en el hombro de Viktor.

—Los últimos días ha estado un tanto cansada —le informó Otabek, aun luciendo desinteresado pero cordial, tratándose del hermano de su esposa. Acomodó las riendas de su caballo para llevarlo así a los establos—. Y no ha querido viajar en carromato a pesar de mis insistencias.

—¿Podrá... podrá ser que esté embarazada? —intervino Yuriko, acercándose a Mila, que le devolvió una mirada cargada de terror. Debajo de las tres capas de abrigo que llevaba la mujer de cabellos oscuros, era imposible notar su embarazo.

—No lo sé —respondió Otabek con evidente desinterés, tirando de la rienda de su caballo y adelantándose un poco al resto del grupo, seguido de su séquito que también empezaba a desmontar para caminar detrás de él.

El príncipe kazajo pasó frente a Yuri y le dedicó una fugaz mirada capaz de paralizar a cualquiera. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, imperceptible; pero fácilmente reconocible como una indicación para que lo siguiera hacia las caballerizas, a donde probablemente iría con su caballo. Nadie pareció notar aquello excepto Yuri, que se mantuvo inmóvil allí de pie, ardiendo por dentro por la rabia que sentía. Otabek había pasado junto a él, y no le había dedicado una sola palabra, ni siquiera una mirada significativa. No comprendía como, después de todas las cosas que se habían dicho, su mirada pudiese sentirse tan fría.

 _No lo sé._ Esa declaración, formulada por Otabek, quedó grabada con fuego en la mente de Yuri, quien no era tan ingenuo ya, como para no comprender las implicancias de esa respuesta.

Petrificado en su lugar, como estaba, no reparó en la presencia de Olga a su lado hasta que los rizos cobrizos de la niña rozaron su hombro suavemente. Su prima buscó deliberadamente la mirada de Yuri, notablemente sorprendida y llena de interrogantes en sus ojos verdes. Cuando se encontraron con los de Yuri, el chico apartó la mirada con brusquedad.

—¿Qué? —escupió, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fijos en la nieve, intentando ocultar su humillación bajo un manto de ira.

—¿Es ese tu Otabek, del que tanto me has hablado? —preguntó Olga. Por su voz, parecía evidentemente desencantada luego de haber visto al príncipe.

"No, ese no es _mi_ Otabek" quiso responderle Yuri. Su Otabek era apasionado, y tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo; aunque este dijera que no era así, que ese, en realidad, era Yuri.

—No sé qué mierda le pasa —respondió en su lugar, furioso, con los puños apretados.

—Tal vez esté cansado —aventuró Olga. Podía sentir su enojo capaz de derribar murallas, pero no comprendía los motivos concretos de aquel.

"O tal vez no quiera mirarme a la cara porque se ha enamorado de mi hermana, y solo quiere verme para decirme eso". Una parte de él le decía que aquello era imposible, que alguien como Otabek jamás podría desechar sus sentimientos para reemplazarlos tan rápidamente por otros.

Echó un vistazo a Otabek, que decididamente se había apartado del grupo como si nada le importara más en el mundo que atender a su caballo. Pero en ese momento Viktor lo seguía de cerca, casi corriendo para intentar alcanzarlo, y detrás iba Yuriko, caminando lo más rápido que podía y recogiendo sus faldas con cuidado para evitar tropezarse.

Yuri los observó partir a los tres, sin moverse de su lugar, con Olga a su lado. Su oportunidad para ir detrás de Otabek había quedado en el olvido, tendría ahora que esperar a que Viktor terminara con él si no quería levantar sospechas de nada.

—¡Olga, Yuri! —exclamó Mila, acercándose a ambos con una sonrisa.

La niña le devolvió una dulce sonrisa a su prima, a la que de seguro a duras penas recordaba. Yuri sabía, por ella, que Vladimir Orlov no permitía a sus hijas viajar con él en sus visitas a Tanya y sus hijos en la corte real, para que no estorbasen haciendo más lento el viaje.

—Creo que casi ni debes de recordarme —empezó su hermana, emocionada con ver a la pequeña Olga después de tantos años—, pero has crecido mucho, y estás muy hermosa.

Olga giró la cabeza para mirar fugazmente a Yuri, una mirada cómplice. Mila no sabía nada, nada de nada. Su nuevo hogar quedaba lejos y las cartas jamás habrían llegado a tiempo. No sabía el compromiso de Yuri, ni de la muerte de su abuelo. Solo estaría al tanto de la amenaza de guerra, ya que por alguna razón estarían allí.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti —respondió Olga, haciendo gala de la estricta educación que recibía en la corte de su padre.

En esos momentos, ambas chicas eran puras sonrisas, elogiándose mutuamente como hacían las mujeres de cuna noble, criadas para agradar. Ninguna de las dos tenía esa actitud en el fondo, pero años y años de vivir junto a sus respectivos padres habían hecho que modificaran ciertas conductas, o al menos aparentaran hacerlo. Yuri siempre había estado muy agradecido por ser hombre y no tener que conformar con ese tipo de expectativas, pero su madre y unos cuantos de los nobles cortesanos no habían tardado en dejarle en claro una y otra vez todas aquellas cosas que tenía prohibido. Como buen chico que debía ser, Yuri no debía llorar jamás, no debía sentir miedo, y mucho menos podría amar a otro hombre. Él mismo había creído en todo eso durante la mayor parte de su vida, buscando endurecer su espíritu a través de la espada y los estrictos entrenamientos. Pero sin dejar aquello de lado, de alguna forma el destino había conseguido destruir todas sus convicciones en muy poco tiempo. En los últimos meses, Yuri había llorado hasta quedarse seco, había tenido miedo, y se había enamorado de un hombre.

De todo eso, lo único que lo avergonzaba enormemente era el haber tenido miedo, a pesar de tener razones para hacerlo. No quería tener miedo de enfrentarse a Otabek en ese momento.

Sintiéndose incapaz de ser él quien le comunicara a su hermana las malas noticias y arruinar así su reencuentro con Olga, se alejó de las chicas sin siquiera despedirse. Sus pasos, decididos, lo llevaron a las caballerizas.

Como era de esperarse, solo Otabek quedaba allí, parecía haberse despedido ya de Viktor y Yuriko. Atendía a su caballo con dedicación, asegurándose de que bebiera una buena cantidad de agua mientras él reposaba contra la pared del establo. Al escuchar las pisadas de las botas sobre la paja seca del suelo, alzó la vista.

Sus miradas se encontraron, negro profundo contra verde, y Yuri sintió como el miedo le volvía al alma. Era el miedo al rechazo.

—Yuri.

Otabek pronunció su nombre en voz baja, suave, pero de todas formas hizo que se estremeciera. El Otabek de sus sueños, _su_ Otabek, lo llamaba por otro nombre. _Yura_. Y lo repetía una y otra vez mientras le besaba los labios, las mejillas y la nariz. _Yura, Yura, Yura_.

— ¿Querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó con algo de brusquedad, el escudo que lo ayudaba a vencer el miedo.

—Sí, me alegra que hayas entendido eso. —Otabek se incorporó y se acercó un poco a donde Yuri estaba de pie, para poder facilitar la conversación. Su rostro cansado y serio lo hacían ver unos años mayor, pero para desgracia de Yuri seguía viéndose atractivo.

—Sí, has sido muy claro —respondió Yuri con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Me trataste como si no me conocieras, como si fuera tu criado! —estalló, alzando considerablemente el tono de voz.

— ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué te besara en frente de todos? —Ahora era Otabek quién usaba sarcasmo para contraatacar ante aquellas acusaciones.

Yuri chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada, disgustado.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota —dijo. Se sentía humillado. Otabek parecía estar insinuando que Yuri era como una doncella que solo estaba allí esperando su beso más que un trato civilizado y cordial, usual entre _amigos—._ De todas formas, no hubiese permitido que hicieras eso. No soy tan idiota como crees, Altin.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —Otabek ahora también fruncía el ceño, pero más que nada debido a la confusión que le provocaba el no saber a qué se refería el otro chico.

Esa pregunta, y la forma tan relajada de hacerla, hicieron a Yuri temblar de rabia. Apretó los puños e instintivamente dio un paso hacia delante, olvidándose por completo de todo aquello que había meditado en los últimos meses, incluso tal vez de lo mucho que deseaba verlo y abrazarlo.

—¡Que me sorprende lo rápido que mi hermana te ha hecho olvidarme! ¡Eso es todo!

Supo en ese instante que ya no había vuelta atrás. Su mirada se encontró el rostro incrédulo de Otabek, que gesticulaba intentando formular una respuesta mientras terminaba de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Yuri, hecho una furia, solo lo miraba con los labios apretados, juntando todas sus fuerzas para contenerse y no salir corriendo. Quería oír su respuesta.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —preguntó Otabek, visiblemente ofendido.

—Nadie, pero tu amabilidad hacia ella y la forma en que pasaste a mi lado sin siquiera una palabra, dicen mucho.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, y duró unos largos segundos en los que tanto Otabek como Yuri se esforzaron por evitar el contacto visual. Los dos estaban notablemente turbados y nerviosos.

—Quería hablar contigo aquí —dijo finalmente Otabek, enfatizando la última palabra—. Tu hermano Viktor ha venido a hablar conmigo...y me ha puesto al tanto de todo.

Yuri dio un paso atrás, de repente sintiéndose expuesto. Viktor le habría contado a Otabek sobre la muerte de su abuelo, de sus planes de boda con Olga, aquellas cosas que Yuri había tenido que afrontar en su ausencia.

—Lo siento mucho, Yuri —continuó.

Al escuchar eso, solo bajó la cabeza, posando su mirada en el suelo cubierto de paja y estiércol. Las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos al pensar en su abuelo, cedieron entonces y se deslizaron por sus mejillas. El recuerdo aún fresco en su memoria lo hacía susceptible a llorar con la sola mención de lo sucedido, y Otabek era alguien en quién podía confiar, a pesar de que no lo sintiera así en ese preciso momento.

Otabek no insistió en continuar hablando. Se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos segundos mientras Yuri hacía su mejor esfuerzo por limpiarse las lágrimas saladas de las mejillas. Cuando se creyó listo para levantar la vista y mirarlo, sintió que el otro lo rodeaba con sus brazos fuertes y lo estrechaba contra su cuerpo. A pesar de haber sido tomado por sorpresa, dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Otabek, hundiendo su nariz en la manga del grueso jubón de lana. Olía a oveja, y a caballo, pero Yuri no pudo más que regocijarse con aquel aroma tan característico de su amigo. Instintivamente, pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Otabek y los llevó a su espalda para corresponder por fin a ese abrazo que tanto anhelaba su corazón.

Cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, se le escapó un pequeño suspiro, que Otabek interpretó como un sollozo y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Él también había inclinado su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuri, enterrándolo en sus rubios cabellos. Este último, por su parte, sentía que aquel abrazo estrujaba los pedazos de su corazón roto para intentar ponerlos juntos de nuevo. Apreciaba mucho que al menos lo intentara.

—Extrañé... esto —confesó Yuri con un hilo de voz. Fue un rapto de brutal honestidad que lo hizo dejar de lado el orgullo que tanto daño terminaría por hacerle a los dos.

Sintió que el otro dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, rozándolo suavemente con sus labios, pero sin besarlo.

—También yo, Yuri... —Se aferraba al pequeño rubio con una fuerza atroz, como si no quisiera soltarlo—. Te hice daño. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Su voz sonaba como la de alguien genuinamente arrepentido, y soltaba las palabras apresuradamente, como si estas hubiesen estado mucho tiempo esperando a ser pronunciadas. A Yuri aquella disculpa le pareció tan real, que lo armó de valor para responder con aquello que su enojo no le había permitido decir antes.

—No fue tu culpa. —Habló lento, deteniéndose en cada palabra como si estuviese luchando contra el arrepentimiento.

Otabek lo apartó con cuidado, manteniéndolo sujeto de ambos hombros, con sus ojos fijos en los de Yuri.

—Nunca me perdonaré a mí mismo por haber roto tu corazón. No debí... haberme acercado a ti, aunque mucho me temo que ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de eso.

Yuri lo miraba perplejo, sin poder despegar sus ojos de su rostro. Jamás lo había visto así, tan arrepentido, tan molesto consigo mismo. Al contrario del Otabek poco expresivo y estoico que conocía, este parecía querer abrirle su corazón y mostrarle sus sentimientos, sin miedo a quedar expuesto.

—Otabek...—le dijo con un suave susurro—. Recuerda que... yo fui el que te besó en primer lugar.

—Como si pudiera olvidarlo —se apresuró a decir el otro con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. La primera que Yuri le había visto aquel día.

—No debí haberlo hecho, pero... estuvo bien —continuó el rubio, desviando la mirada involuntariamente—. Estuvo bien aunque ya no pueda ser.

—No, espera. —La sonrisa de Otabek desapareció y su rostro se transformó por completo con la desesperación y el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos—. No quiero que esto termine, Yuri.

—Pero Mila...—Su hermana era el mayor obstáculo.

—No me importa, yo no la amo y nunca lo haré —respondió, de forma tan descarada que a Yuri le robó el aliento.

Era ese el Otabek que le gustaba, pero que debía rechazar por el bien de ellos mismos y de todos los demás. Si seguían con eso, quién sabe a cuantos podrían herir y a cuántos más terminarían por decepcionar. Empezando por ellos mismos, que solo conseguirían hacerse más daño si aquella chispa que los unía se convertía en un incendio imposible de extinguir.

—¿No tienes miedo... de decepcionar a tu padre? —preguntó sorprendido. Tiempo atrás, su mayor temor había sido decepcionar a su abuelo, pero este lo había aceptado en su lecho de muerte, y Yuri ya no tenía nadie más a quién temiera decepcionar.

—Prefiero serme fiel a mí mismo... y a ti —respondió Otabek en voz baja—. Además, mi padre no tiene por qué enterarse.

Al decir aquello parecía un tanto avergonzado, pero seguro de lo que decía. Sin duda, esa era una de las cosas que a Yuri más le encantaban de él. Otabek siempre se mostraba seguro de sí mismo, dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad ante cualquiera de sus decisiones. Su forma de expresarse dejaba en claro que lo había meditado y que le había costado resolver aquel dilema, pero que había tomado una decisión. Yuri se mordió el labio, luchando contra el poderoso impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos y permitirse a sí mismo olvidarse de su hermana, de su madre, de cómo aquello que tenían era considerado un acto inmoral a ojos de todos los demás.

—Puedo dudar de muchas cosas, Yuri —continuó Otabek al ver que no respondía, que solo se dedicaba a mirarlo—. Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

A Yuri nunca dejaría de sorprenderle la facilidad que tenía Otabek de decir esas cosas manteniendo un semblante serio e impenetrable, sin siquiera sonreír ni turbarse un poco. Mientras el mayor estaba allí de pie, observándolo expectante, Yuri se sentía que no podía responderle de otra forma que no fuera besándolo o echando a correr. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no habría forma de volver atrás. Otabek era fuego puro y sus palabras le quemaban, haciendo que su cuerpo entero temblara y su marchitado corazón latiera con fuerza e intensidad, como si volviera a la vida.

 _Como si volviera a la vida._

Otabek soltó un pesado suspiro y se acercó un poco más a Yuri para recoger sus finos cabellos con sus dedos. Sin dejar de buscar sus hermosos ojos verdes con los suyos, llevó aquellas hebras rebeldes detrás de su oreja, revelando el rostro de Yuri, su pálido rostro que ahora estaba rosado y caliente. Al hacerlo se tomó la libertad de acariciar la mejilla de Yuri con sus largos dedos, siguiendo la curva de su mentón y pasando el pulgar por sus labios.

Fue ese momento en el que Yuri se percató de lo cerca que estaban, de cómo sus miradas ansiosas se buscaban y sus respiraciones se mezclaban en el poco espacio que los separaba. Otabek no le daba descanso. Ahora sus dedos acariciaban la piel expuesta de su cuello, haciendo que Yuri se estremeciera en cuerpo y alma.

—¿Qué esperas? —preguntó, ligeramente irritado.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —susurró el otro, muy cerca de sus labios.

Yuri soltó una maldición y cogió con fuerza los pliegues de su capa, dispuesto a atraerlo hacia él y tomar la iniciativa en aquello que ambos deseaban.

—No, espera. —Otabek de repente parecía alarmado, y con razón, porque estaban en el medio de las caballerizas, donde podía entrar algún mozo de cuadra en cualquier momento.

Se separó de él y lo cogió del brazo con la rudeza que tanto lo caracterizaba. Yuri no puso objeción y se dejó arrastrar hacia el oscuro y oloroso recinto donde descansaba Aiman, el caballo de Otabek. Era asqueroso, pero ahí tendrían por lo menos un poco de privacidad.

En el tiempo que dura un latido, Otabek presionó su cuerpo contra el de Yuri, empujándolo lentamente contra la pared de piedra. Yuri soltó un suave quejido pero le sonrió, una sonrisa pícara que hizo brillar los ojos oscuros de Otabek, despertando su deseo.

—No hagas ruido... —le advirtió el mayor, cogiendo su delicado rostro con ambas manos.

—Cállate.

Antes de recibir alguna respuesta estúpida por parte de Otabek, Yuri volvió a cogerlo de la capa y juntó por fin sus labios en un beso desesperado. Fue correspondido al instante por el otro, que se acercó aún más hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos. Se sentía de maravilla.

De forma lenta y discreta, Otabek batallaba contra Yuri para arrebatarle el control del beso. El muchachito respondía a aquello con agrado, soltando una de las manos que aferraba con fuerza a su capa para llevarla a su nuca.

Se separaron al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, cuando ya a ambos les era imposible seguir sin recuperar el aliento. Yuri le sonrió entre jadeos y suspiros, y Otabek hizo lo mismo, rozando la nariz del chico con la suya.

—Deberías callarme más seguido —murmuró Otabek mientras Yuri recorría su mejilla con sus blancos y delgados dedos.

—También tú.

Esas palabras fueron para Otabek como una nueva invitación a besarlo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se inclinó sobre Yuri y pasó un brazo por detrás de su nuca para poder volver a probar sus labios. El menor reaccionó rápido, complacido, y le correspondió. Sus manos, inquietas, se colaron por debajo de la capa de Otabek y se movieron frenéticamente sobre su cuerpo, acariciándolo por encima de las ropas de manera un tanto descarada. El calor de las prendas de lana era insignificante para él comparado con el calor de su cuerpo.

—Yura... —soltó Otabek contra sus labios—. Yuri, espera, detente.

— ¿Por qué? —se quejó este, buscando capturar los labios de Otabek nuevamente.

—Porque yo... no puedo soportarlo... —dijo Otabek riendo por lo bajo.

Otabek consiguió esquivar los labios de Yuri y bajó la cabeza para besar su mentón. Siguió bajando hasta su cuello, donde dejó un sensual pero único beso que a Yuri le arrancó un suave gemido. Luego de eso, el moreno se detuvo, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Yuri y permitiéndose disfrutar de su calidez.

Yuri no insistió más. Estiró un poco su cuello y plantó un beso en los cabellos oscuros de su amigo, para luego sonreír ampliamente contra estos. Era consciente de que era la primera vez en meses que se sentía tan feliz.

* * *

Tres días más tarde, la ciudad de Moskva y buena parte de los señores de todo el reino asistieron a la celebración más importante que había presenciado Rusia en al menos cuarenta años. La coronación de un nuevo Rey implicaba un largo ciclo de festejos, dentro del cual se incluían banquetes y procesiones públicas del Rey y su círculo cercano.

Aquella mañana, el hermano menor del futuro Rey estaba de pie en su habitación, preparándose para la ocasión. Vestía una camisa, unos pantalones finos y unas botas de cuero, sobre los que luego llevaría la túnica y el resto del atuendo. Ya se había ocupado él mismo de peinar sus cabellos, sujetándolos con dos finas trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Date prisa, abajo deben ya estar esperando por mí —dijo a su criado en cuanto lo oyó entrar, cargando la pesada túnica y capa.

Feliks dejó las prendas a un lado y murmuró una disculpa. Lo primero que cogió fue la túnica, que se apresuró a pasar por la cabeza del príncipe de forma ágil, dejando que cayera pesadamente hasta sus pantorrillas. Era una prenda lujosa, de brocado color escarlata con hilo de oro y mangas anchas que dejaban los puños de su camisa a la vista.

Yuri no pronunció palabra mientras el chico se ocupaba de acomodar todos los pliegues, asegurándose que todo quedara a la perfección. Pasó luego el cinturón por su pequeña cintura, ciñendo la túnica a su cuerpo. La pesada capa de lana con ribete de piel de zorro cubría sus delgados hombros, dándole un aspecto más corpulento del que en verdad tenía, lo que lo hacía sentir un poco mayor. Sobre su cabeza, Feliks colocó un bello gorro de piel que por poco le llegaba a los ojos.

—¿Falta algo? —se animó a preguntar el muchacho, dando un paso atrás para admirar el espléndido porte del príncipe.

Por primera vez, Yuri se volteó a mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de que Feliks era un poco mayor y más alto, para Yuri era fácil darle órdenes, dado su carácter retraído y servicial.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¡mi espada! —espetó con desagrado. La espada era el elemento esencial.

—Oh, sí, cierto, ¡lo siento, Alteza!

El criado recogió la espada con cuidado y se la entregó a Yuri. Este último la cogió con brusquedad y la colgó en el pesado cinturón, lo que hizo que este le pesara aún más. Le costaría caminar, pero era consciente de que se ganaría más reverencias de las habituales con aquel aspecto tan regio, digno del hermano del rey.

Bajó las escaleras de caracol con algo de torpeza, siendo especialmente cuidadoso en no tropezarse con la túnica y preguntándose una y otra vez como es que hacían las mujeres para moverse por esas estrechas escalerillas vistiendo faldas tan largas. Cuando por fin estuvo abajo, cruzó el patio con la mayor elegancia de la que fue capaz, dando pasos largos y asegurándose de que su espada no se moviera de lugar. Toda su ropa era increíblemente pesada y se le hacía difícil moverse con naturalidad.

—¡Oh, Yuri!

Oyó que Mila lo llamaba apenas hizo acto de presencia en la sala del trono. Como era de esperarse, estaba junto a los peldaños con su marido. Este último la había puesto al tanto de la muerte de su abuelo la misma noche de su llegada a Rusia, y tres días después ella seguía en su duelo, pero al igual que Viktor, siempre sabía poner buena cara a pesar de no estar en su mejor momento.

— ¡Te ves muy bien! —exclamó la chica emocionada cuando Yuri estuvo cerca de ellos.

Su hermana sujetaba a Otabek del brazo, aferrándose de forma un tanto insistente a él. El chico solo miraba a su alrededor, un tanto aburrido. Cuando vio acercarse a Yuri, sus ojos se posaron en él y le dedicó tan solo un leve gesto con la cabeza.

—Le daré la razón a Mila —dijo simplemente.

Yuri solo le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa un tanto pícara y altanera a la vez. Ya no fruncía el ceño al verlos juntos, porque solo podía sonreír al pensar en cómo Otabek lo besaba cuando estaban a solas, lejos de Mila y de todo lo demás. Recordaba como aquel mismo hombre al que su hermana se aferraba, le había dicho hace tres días que estaba enamorado de él y solo de él. Yuri no habría podido sacar aquellas palabras de su cabeza ni aunque lo intentase. Era una situación interesante.

Al igual que Yuri, tanto Otabek como Mila llevaban sus mejores ropas para el gran acontecimiento. Esta última estaba muy hermosa con su largo vestido de seda color marfil con detalles dorados, bordados con hilo de oro. Llevaba una diadema de oro y perlas entre los rizos rojos, que indicaba su elevada posición. Su esposo no se quedaba atrás, vistiendo una túnica de brocado color azul con hilo de plata, larga hasta las rodillas. Una capa negra y sencilla, también bordada con hilo de plata, cubría sus hombros y llegaba a tocar el suelo. La elegancia de Otabek era el componente adicional que lo hacía capaz de robarle el aliento a cualquiera, especialmente Yuri, que lo miraba embobado sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Sintió unos suaves tirones en su manga y se volteó un tanto alarmado para ver a Olga, que se rió estrepitosamente al verle la mueca de la cara.

—¿Te asusté? —preguntó la muchacha con una enorme sonrisa.

—No, claro que no. —Yuri chasqueó la lengua y miró a su alrededor, solo para comprobar que nadie lo había visto pegar un pequeño saltito.

Olga llevaba sus cabellos rebeldes completamente sujetos en unas cuantas trenzas que se entrelazaban detrás de su nuca. La falda de su vestido púrpura caía hasta desplegarse un poco por el suelo y la niña a duras penas podía mover sus manos con aquellas incómodas mangas que le llegaban casi hasta los pies. En el cuello llevaba un pendiente de plata con un zorro, símbolo de la familia Orlov, un detalle que Yuri jamás le había visto antes, ¿podría ser acaso un regalo de su madre?

—Ah, Otabek. No te he presentado formalmente a mi prima, Lady Olga Orlova de Perm. —Yuri hizo un ademán hacia la niña, que hizo la debida reverencia frente al príncipe extranjero—. Olga, este es mi amigo, el príncipe Otabek Altin de Kazajistán.

—Un placer. —Otabek cogió la mano de Olga y depositó un beso en esta, ignorando la risita y el sonrojo de la chica.

Mila miraba a Olga enternecida, y Yuri miraba a Mila casi con compasión. La confesión de Otabek le había elevado el ego formidablemente.

Cuando Mila extendió el brazo hacia Olga para tocarle las trenzas y elogiar su vestido, Otabek aprovechó para zafarse del brazo de su esposa discretamente, sin que esta lo notara. Le dirigió a Yuri una mirada intensa, capaz de quemarlo con todo el fuego de sus ojos oscuros.

—Te ves como un verdadero caballero —le dijo Otabek en voz baja pero llena de admiración.

Yuri le sonrió ampliamente, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Otabek. Ni él supo cómo en ese momento logró contenerse para no besar aquellos perfectos labios levemente curvados.

—Pero no lo soy.

Mila no tardó en percatarse de que Otabek le había soltado el brazo y le dirigió una mirada. Este pareció sobresaltarse un poco pero rápidamente logró componer de nuevo aquel rostro inexpresivo que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—¿Dónde están Viktor y su esposa? —le preguntó a Yuri, para simular que llevaban una conversación normal.

Gran pregunta.

—Deben de estar ambos junto al Rey de Armas, él se ocupa de la coronación.

Yuri no parecía muy seguro al hablar. Su abuelo había sido coronado al menos veinticinco años antes de que naciera Yuri, y el chico jamás había presenciado una coronación. Ni él, ni sus hermanos, incluso también era el caso de muchos señores del reino, que habían acudido expectantes.

—¿Estás tú en representación de tu padre, Olga? —preguntó Mila inocentemente.

"No" pensó Yuri.

Olga se mostró un poco turbada por aquella pregunta pero terminó por negar con la cabeza.

—No exactamente...

No, Lord Vladimir Orlov jamás enviaría a una hija suya en su lugar, aunque se tratara tan solo de hacer acto de presencia frente a su rey.

Yuri miró a su alrededor y se detuvo en seco cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su madre, de pie junto al ventanal del lado derecho del enorme salón. Estaba allí la representante de lord Orlov en la ceremonia de coronación. No habían vuelto a hablar en los últimos tres días, pero el día anterior lady Tanya le había hecho llegar a Yuri una carta de su puño y letra, exigiéndole aceptar su "propuesta". Yuri la había arrojado al fuego de la chimenea de su habitación.

Los invitados y familiares del nuevo rey no tuvieron que esperar demasiado para que se diera inicio a la ceremonia. El Rey de Armas fue el primero en entrar, portando la corona del rey y de la reina. Como responsable del cumplimiento de las normas consuetudinarias y guardián del conocimiento sobre la genealogía real, el Rey de Armas cumplía gran variedad de tareas importantes dentro de la corte. La más crucial, y también la más excepcional, era la coronación del nuevo rey a la muerte del anterior. Durante los breves períodos de interregno, el Rey de Armas veía incrementado su poder, y se convertía en el guardián de la corona real. Cualquier intento de portar por sí mismo esa corona le daría al heredero dinástico pleno derecho de darle muerte en una ejecución pública. Allí terminaban sus poderes. Una vez coronado, el rey era el responsable de coronar a su consorte y a su heredero cuando este alcanzaba la edad suficiente.

Detrás del Rey de Armas, por fin salieron Viktor y Yuriko, seguidos por el pequeño Andrei que se aferraba a la falda de su madre. Ambos se veían aún más hermosos que de costumbre. Viktor vestía una larga túnica de brocado color marfil, su capa escarlata, y la corona de príncipe heredero sobre su cabeza, para que el Rey de Armas pudiese reemplazarla. Su esposa, a pesar de ser originaria del extremo oriente y conservar aún muchas tradiciones de sus tierras, aquel día vestía enteramente como debía de hacerlo una reina rusa. Su túnica era similar a la de Viktor, larga hasta el suelo y muy amplia, escondiendo su embarazo —que aún era desconocido por todos—. Era de brocado de un suave color salmón y diseños en azul pálido, con una ancha tira de seda azul que recorría la prenda desde cuello hasta los pies. Por encima del vestido, cubriéndole la parte superior del pecho y los hombros, llevaba un cuello de oro fino incrustado con zafiros, esmeraldas y rubíes. En la cabeza, donde iría su corona, llevaba un manto blanco decorado con perlas que le cubría por completo su cabello negro.

Comenzando formalmente la ceremonia, el Rey de Armas alzó la corona real por encima de su cabeza y todos en el salón contuvieron el aliento, haciéndose un silencio casi pleno. Viktor se apartó de su esposa y se adelantó unos pasos para arrodillarse ante el magistrado, justo debajo de la corona.

—Su Alteza real, Viktor Plisetsky —pronunció el hombre, repitiendo un discurso que tal vez él en sí mismo nunca había recitado antes, pero que reproducía las mismas formas desde los tiempos de la primera dinastía que había gobernado el reino de Rusia hacía casi mil años—. Como Rey deberá gobernar para su pueblo con rectitud y sabiduría, como lo han hecho sus antepasados y como lo hará su hijo luego de usted mismo. —No importaba si el rey anterior había sido un mal gobernante, las palabras debían ser siempre las mismas.

Viktor se mantenía quieto, de rodillas en el suelo y los ojos fijos en la piedra fría, escuchando las palabras y listo para pronunciar su juramento. Yuri no pudo evitar desviar la vista de su hermano hacia su madre, para comprobar que Tanya aún estaba de pie junto a la ventana, observando el rito con rostro severo e impenetrable.

— ¿Jura su Alteza —continuó el Rey de Armas con voz monótona y seria—, gobernar bajo estos preceptos, y llevar a Rusia a la máxima prosperidad?

El verdadero silencio se hizo cuando el hombre terminó de hablar. Se terminaron decenas de conversaciones en susurros, y centenas de gargantas contuvieron el aliento.

—Lo juro —habló Viktor, con voz alta y clara—. Lo juro por todos los que me precedieron y por todos aquellos que me sucederán.

Cuando Viktor pronunció esas palabras, el Rey de Armas depositó la corona dorada sobre los cabellos color plata de Viktor. Este se mantuvo luego de rodillas hasta que el hombre dio un paso atrás y le dio permiso de levantarse como su Majestad, Rey Viktor II. Cuando el joven monarca se puso de pie, todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos.

— ¡Larga vida al rey! —gritó un señor menor al fondo.

Uno a uno, los demás presentes se unieron a su grito, aplaudiendo y vitoreando. Yuri fue uno de los últimos en sumarse, pero su voz pudo escucharse con claridad entre las de los dos demás.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio cuando el Rey de Armas le otorgó a Viktor la corona de la reina, similar a la del rey pero un poco más pequeña. El rey llamó a su esposa con un breve gesto y Yuriko se acercó a él. Lucía notablemente nerviosa, con las manos entrelazadas sobre la falda de su vestido y su pequeño hijo, el príncipe Andrei, aún aferrado a este. La mujer pareció relajarse un poco al ver la cálida sonrisa que le brindaba su marido. Acto seguido, recogió su falda y, con cuidado, se arrodilló a sus pies. Con cariño, Viktor colocó la corona sobre el manto en la cabeza de su esposa.

La sala entera volvió a llenarse de aplausos y vítores cuando la reina se puso de pie y el rey le dio un casto beso en los labios. Por un momento, Yuri pensó que su hermano anunciaría el embarazo de Yuriko allí mismo, pero no lo hizo. Rey y reina se sentaron en sus respectivos tronos, Viktor con el pequeño príncipe heredero en su regazo. Cuando el niño cumpliera los trece, su padre se encargaría de coronarlo como su heredero en una ceremonia, pero faltaban aún unos cuantos años para eso.

En un momento dado, el rey besó la coronilla de su hijo y alzó una mano para pedir silencio en la sala. Las voces se fueron acallando paulatinamente hasta que se escuchaban tan solo unos tímidos murmullos.

—Todos y cada uno de ustedes, Señores de Rusia, han servido a mi abuelo con lealtad durante muchísimos años. Han respondido a sus llamados en la guerra y él les ha devuelto prosperidad y protección para sus tierras. —Viktor tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar hablando, para luego esbozar una encantadora sonrisa—. Es mi deber continuar su legado, y pediré a cada uno de ustedes que reafirme ese juramento, que le han hecho a mi abuelo, el rey Nikolai, por la paz del reino.

Yuri supo en ese momento que su silencio había ido demasiado lejos. Pronto tendría que decirle a su hermano sobre los planes de la familia Orlov, sobre como Vladimir Orlov y otros señores del Este probablemente jamás aparecieran para hincar su rodilla ante él.

El primero de los vasallos en abrirse paso entre la gente para acercarse al trono fue Lord Radoslav Nikiforov. A pesar de estar ya cerca de sus cincuenta años, el hombre fácilmente podía aparentar diez años menos con su aspecto imponente y los cabellos plateados que escondían las canas blancas de la edad. Radoslav desenvainó su enorme espada e, inclinándose sobre esta, hincó una rodilla en el suelo, frente al rey. Le juró permanecer siempre a su lado como vasallo, tío y amigo. Viktor le sonrió complacido y le agradeció su lealtad, que sería retribuida de alguna forma.

Lord Georgi Popovich fue el siguiente en dar un paso adelante y plantarse de rodillas ante el rey con la espada desenvainada. Viktor agradeció su lealtad y devoción con otra sonrisa.

—¿Irás tú también?

Yuri se sobresaltó cuando la voz de Otabek distrajo su atención de la ceremonia, en la que había estado completamente compenetrado durante los últimos diez minutos. Meditó fugazmente sobre las palabras de su amigo y llevó sus dedos a la empuñadura de su espada, lisa y redonda.

—No soy un Señor, no tengo tierras ni ejércitos que prestarle al rey —le respondió, con algo de duda.

—Pero puedes ofrecerle tu lealtad como súbdito y tu fidelidad como hermano. —Otabek hablaba con la vista fija en el rey y los Señores que uno a uno se acercaban a jurarle lealtad—. Si yo fuera rey y tuviese un hermano menor, me gustaría que me sea fiel.

Al escuchar eso, Yuri volteó a mirar a su amigo, que permanecía con su semblante serio y el ceño levemente fruncido. Yuri también lo tenía, pero porque de repente estaba un poco ofendido.

— ¿Tú crees que yo quiero su corona? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, sin poder creer que Otabek pudiese llegar a pensar eso de él.

Otabek negó con la cabeza.

—No —replicó con completa seguridad—. Pero no todos estarán tan seguros como yo, sería bueno dejarlo en claro con un acto simbólico.

A pesar de tener tan solo dieciocho años, Otabek se mostraba muy sabio y maduro comparado con muchos muchachos de su edad, que a pesar de ser considerados adultos por todos los demás, aún se comportaban como niños. Con las palabras de su amigo en mente, Yuri discretamente volvió a buscar a su madre con la mirada. Seguía allí de pie, esperando tal vez que Yuri desafiara la autoridad de su hermano, o que por lo menos se retirara de la sala. Pero el chico no se había movido de su lugar en toda la ceremonia.

La sugerencia de Otabek sería una buena forma de confirmar su respuesta a su madre, una vez más y de forma definitiva.

Cuando el último Señor menor terminó de pronunciar su juramento, Yuri dio un paso adelante para acercarse al trono. No se atrevió a mirar a su madre por encima de su hombro, para evitar que todo aquello pudiese ser interpretado como una mera provocación. Sintió que las manos le temblaban, y para controlar aquello cerró sus dedos de la mano derecha en torno a la empuñadora de su espada.

Viktor lo miró un tanto sorprendido cuando se plantó frente a él, pero asintió levemente y sonrió. De un solo movimiento, Yuri desenvainó su espada y la sostuvo con dos manos para apoyarla sobre el suelo. Plantó una rodilla junto a la hoja desnuda e inclinó el peso de su cuerpo en el arma para arrodillarse por completo.

Por unos cuantos segundos que le parecieron eternos, se mantuvo quieto, sin decir una palabra, conteniendo el aliento. Viktor finalmente se removió en su trono y, de la misma forma que había hecho con todos los demás, agradeció la lealtad de su hermano menor. Cuando este levantó la cabeza, su mirada se cruzó con los ojos azules de su hermano, y sintió una agradable sensación de orgullo recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Asintió levemente, con semblante serio, antes de ponerse nuevamente de pie y envainar su espada.

Mientras emprendía el camino hacia su lugar junto a Otabek, el salón permaneció en silencio, un silencio sepulcral. Yuri podía sentir todas las miradas fijas en él, en especial dos. La mirada de su madre, cargada de furia y veneno, y la de Otabek, llena de admiración y respeto. Se regocijó al llegar a su lado y ver la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —le dijo Otabek, dándole un golpecito amistoso en el hombro.

Yuri no pudo más que sonreír, con los ojos fijos en el suelo para que nadie pudiese verlo.

—Gracias.

Se giró discretamente para ver a su madre, suponiendo que esta lo estaría viendo con mirada asesina, pero al voltearse, ya no la vio de pie junto a la ventana. Había desaparecido.

Una vez finalizada la ceremonia, el rey y su familia debían participar de una procesión hacia la ciudad de Moskva, para presentarse ante sus súbditos y que fueran estos ahora los que le mostraran sus respetos. Viktor, como buen discípulo de su abuelo, consideraba que un buen rey no solo debía establecer relaciones con sus vasallos sino también con la gente de su pueblo, aquellos que pagaban sus impuestos y labraban sus campos. La gente de la ciudad y de los campos circundantes siempre había adorado al príncipe Viktor, y como era de esperarse verlo llegar como rey despertó una euforia generalizada. La ciudad entera era una fiesta, e incluso muchos habitantes de las comunidades rurales habían abandonado sus cosechas por un día para asistir a la esperada procesión del rey.

Viktor terminó su paseo sintiéndose plenamente feliz y confiado, seguro de que podría brindar la prosperidad que sus súbditos anhelaban, aunque eso significara tener que ganar una guerra difícil en sus primeros meses.

—Te adoran —observó Yuri cuando por fin salieron de la ciudad en su carro, entre vítores y gritos de la gente que se agolpaba en las calles para ver a su joven rey de cabellos plateados.

—Espero no defraudarlos —dijo Viktor con una sonrisa triste.

—Si te refieres a la guerra, yo me encargaré de que eso no suceda —respondió Yuri con total seriedad.

—Gracias.

Yuri supo al instante, por su mirada y su forma de hablar, que Viktor no le estaba agradeciendo aquellas palabras, sino que le agradecía su juramento de lealtad. Su hermano sabía lo catastrófica que podía ser una guerra civil en un momento como ese.

* * *

El muy ansiado banquete se celebró por la noche. La comida, que había mantenido a los sirvientes corriendo muy ajetreados por el cestillo durante todo el día, constaba de una docena de platos distintos, con carne de jabalí, ciervo, conejo, y también unos cuantos pescados. Se serviría también una gran variedad de vinos, traídos desde las lejanas tierras cálidas del suroeste, lugares con los que Yuri ni siquiera podía soñar. Le costaba creer que en algún lugar del mundo conocido el sol brillara en el cielo durante todo el año y no tan solo durante unos pocos meses como en su fría Rusia.

Para la ocasión, se quitó la incómoda y delicada túnica que había llevado en la mañana para reemplazarla por una menos elegante pero más cómoda, de color azul y un poco más corta.

El joven príncipe sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima al haberle jurado lealtad a su hermano mayor, pero no podía evitar pensar en su madre y como sería su accionar a partir de eso. La mujer probablemente habría abandonado el salón del trono hecha una furia, dispuesta a marcarle el rostro de un golpe en cuanto lo viera. Podía entender su frustración, porque aquello que había planeado tan cuidadosamente por tantos años se había desmoronado frente a sus ojos debido a un simple acto de su hijo rebelde, la pieza clave de su juego, un juego en el que Yuri no quería participar.

Caminaba hacia la sala del banquete cuando se topó con un joven criado que llevaba una bandeja de plata vacía. Al verlo, el muchachito hizo una rápida reverencia y prosiguió a seguir caminando. Yuri reaccionó rápido y lo cogió del brazo para retenerlo.

— ¿Su Alteza? —musitó el chico, que no debía tener mucho más que catorce años.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

— ¿Un favor? S-sí, dígame.

El príncipe escudriñó el pasillo con la mirada, percatándose de que no había nadie rondando el lugar.

—Necesito que esta noche sirvas directamente a tu rey. —Sus palabras eran secas, pero buscaban presentar la tarea que le daría como algo esencial, que de hecho lo era.

—Será un honor para mí —respondió el chico, henchido de orgullo y estrechando la bandeja contra su pecho—. ¿De qué se trata?

Yuri podía notar que ya empezaba a darse aires de importancia.

—Estarás junto al rey y su hijo, toda la noche. Serás el primero en probar cada plato que se le ofrezca a su Majestad, el primero en beber de su vino.

El rostro del muchacho pasó rápidamente del orgullo al miedo al empezar a comprender de qué se trataba la tarea que le asignaba el príncipe.

—¿Y qué pasa si... si la comida o el vino están envenenados? —preguntó, con sus ojos abiertos como enormes estanques azules.

—Tu trabajo es alertarnos sobre eso —respondió Yuri.

—Su Alteza, no puedo hacer eso. No quiero morir —dijo con toda la inocencia de un hijo de campesino.

Yuri no respondió. Tan solo hurgó en el bolsillo de su capa y sacó una pequeña pero pesada bolsita de cuero. La cogió de la cuerda y la hizo girar en sus dedos antes de arrojársela al criado, que por poco soltó la bandeja para lograr cogerla.

—Servir a tu rey es un gran honor, incluso si debes morir por él —le dijo entonces, clavando sus ojos fieros en el aterrorizado muchacho, que ahora se aferraba con fuerza a la bolsita de monedas de oro—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llaman Misha —respondió el chico con un hilo de voz.

—Ve a cumplir tu deber, Misha. Ya ahí tienes tu recompensa adelantada.

—E-es usted muy bondadoso, su Alteza —tartamudeó luego de examinar rápidamente el contenido del saquito.

Luego colgó la bolsita de su destrozado cinto y la cubrió un poco con su camisa harapienta. Pasó a llevar la bandeja con ambas manos y partió hacia las cocinas.

Yuri, por su parte, continuó su camino hacia la sala donde se celebraba el banquete. Al entrar, el bullicio lo recibió de inmediato, haciéndolo fruncir un poco el ceño. Caminó hacia la tarima de la familia real, donde lo aguardaba un puesto junto a su hermano. Olga estaba en el asiento contiguo, y junto a ella, Otabek y Mila.

Tomó asiento donde le correspondía y saludó a los ya presentes. Aquella noche disfrutaría un poco el estar en tal puesto de honor junto al Rey, lugar que siempre había pertenecido a Viktor.

—Yuri, dile a Mila y Otabek que tengo permitido beber vino —le dijo Olga apenas lo vio sentarse.

El chico soltó una risita que salió a modo de bufido y miró a Mila y Otabek, cada uno con su copa de vino especiado.

—A veces, ni siquiera me dejan a mí, pero lo hago de todas formas. —Agitó la copa vacía para que la llenara una criada que llevaba una jarra en sus manos.

Inquieto, dirigió su mirada a Viktor. Este tenía una copa de vino en su mano y reía animadamente junto a su esposa y su tío, sentados junto a él del otro lado. Todo parecía estar bien, pero su madre aún no había llegado y solo podía pensar en la posibilidad de que otro criado, o tal vez el mismo Misha, pudiese haber recibido una bolsita de cuero similar a la suya, pero con más monedas y con una orden opuesta.

Cada vez que Viktor bebía un sorbo de su vino, el pecho de Yuri se estrujaba. No podía quitar la vista de encima al bello rostro de su hermano, atento para percibir cualquier cambio que pudiera presentarse. Incluso cuando este reía demasiado fuerte Yuri se estremecía, pensando que podía llegar a tratarse de su garganta cerrándose por los efectos de algún veneno mortal.

Por fin llegó el joven Misha para explicarle al rey la tarea que le había sido asignada aquella noche. A Viktor no le pareció disparatado tener un catador en su banquete de coronación, teniendo en cuenta que ya habían intentado asesinarlo a él y a su hijo. Tampoco preguntó quién le había asignado aquella tarea al joven criado, y Yuri se alivió, porque no consideraba muy sensato dejar que su hermano supiera que él conocía de un complot para asesinarlo y no le había informado.

Ya más tranquilo, Yuri pudo darse la vuelta para conversar con Olga, Otabek y Mila, que parecieron los tres muy dispuestos a incluirlo en su conversación. Sin embargo, no por eso dejó de mirar al muchacho, que cumplía sus órdenes con esmero, siendo el primero en probar cada plato y cada copa de vino que alguien le daba al rey y a su retoño. Aquella noche, los bardos itinerantes cantaron sus mejores canciones de tierras lejanas, tanto del reino de Rusia como de las tierras cálidas y las estepas kazajas. Otabek pudo reconocer algunas de ellas, pero Yuri ni siquiera pudo aprovecharse del leve estado de ebriedad de su amigo para que cantara alguna.

Las jarras de vino e hidromiel y los elaborados platillos circulaban por doquier, desde la punta donde comía la familia real y sus allegados hasta la zona más cercana a las puertas, lugar de los Señores menores y sus séquitos. El bullicio de los gritos y cantos mezclados con la música empezaba a tornarse un tanto molesto a oídos de Yuri, pero no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo, en especial cuando los músicos tocaban sus canciones favoritas, aquellas sobre las hazañas de célebres caballeros, miembros de la druzhina de reyes míticos que según el relato habían pasado por el mundo hacía más de mil años.

—Un día tú serás como esos caballeros —le dijo Otabek, inclinándose por detrás de Olga para mirarlo. El vino hacía que no pudiera contenerse y allí mismo le sonriera embelesado.

De un momento a otro, la estridente música cesó para ser reemplazada por una dulce melodía que parecía provenir de otro mundo. Yuri dedujo que había habido un cambio de músicos, pero por mucho que lo intentó, no fue capaz de reconocer la canción.

— ¡ _Oy to ne vecher_! —exclamó Olga de repente, golpeando la jarra de hidromiel contra la mesa de madera, de una forma muy poco acorde a una dama. Pero, ¿a quién le importaba aquello? Lady Tanya no había aparecido en toda la noche.

Yuri miró a su prima perplejo mientras esta, ebria de música y bullicio, se ponía de pie en su silla y empezaba a cantar la canción tal como la conocía.

— _Ah, aún no ha anochecido, pero me he quedado adormecido, y he visto algo en sueños —_ canturreó con voz dulce, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

— _En mi sueño he visto —_ empezó también Viktor, más fuerte y con un tono de voz estridente característico de alguien verdaderamente ebrio. Sus gritos lograron sofocar la voz de Olga, pero esta no se detuvo—, _como si mi caballo negro como un cuervo jugara y bailara debajo de su silla._

Lo único que podía hacer Yuri en ese momento era mirarlos a ambos, perplejo. Dos personas, casi completamente desconocidas, cantaban la misma canción con gran pasión, sin siquiera mirarse entre ellas.

—¡ _Y se levantaron malos vientos desde el Este, y arrancaron el gorro negro de mi tempestuosa cabeza_! —Olga elevó un poco su voz hasta que esta llegó a percibirse cantando junto a Viktor, cuya voz cada vez se oía más desafinada.

—Haz que se calle... —se quejó Yuri, refiriéndose a su hermano, que también se había puesto de pie frente a la gran butaca del rey.

— _Y el astuto esaul pudo interpretar mi sueño. "Ah, de seguro se caerá", dijo él, "¡esa tempestuosa cabeza tuya!_ —Tanto Viktor como Olga terminaron la canción a voz de grito, ya casi olvidando la melódica música que sonaba en el fondo.

Cuando Olga por fin se sentó nuevamente en su lugar, el bullicio llenaba la habitación otra vez. Yuri la miró azorado, a ella y a su hermano.

— Creo que no nos ha quedado claro —comentó Yuri, irónicamente— ¿Conocías la canción?

Olga se rio y asintió.

—¡Por supuesto! Es una canción muy popular, originaria de los Urales. Todo niño, adulto y anciano, sin importar su posición, la conoce en sus múltiples variantes.

—Es buena —respondió Yuri.

Luego de eso, el banquete siguió su ritmo usual. No tardaron en traer los pasteles, para los que muchos se habían estado guardando a pesar de tener ya la necesidad de retirarse. Yuriko fue la primera en retirarse junto a su hijo, que ya empezaba a sentirse adormilado. Era probablemente una de las pocas personas que no se había excedido con la bebida, pero solo a causa de su embarazo.

De repente, un joven criado que no parecía servir en las cocinas se acercó a Olga y le susurró unas palabras. La niña lo miró un tanto extrañada pero terminó por asentir y ponerse de pie.

—Es tu madre, Yuri. Quiere hablar conmigo... ¡Nos vemos mañana! —le dijo con una sonrisa antes de retirarse de allí.

Yuri, lo suficientemente sobrio para saber lo que estaba pasando pero no tanto como para hacer preguntas, solo asintió y la saludó con la mano. Se quedó un rato más, allí junto a Otabek, bebiendo a pesar de que ninguno de los dos podría aguantar por mucho más tiempo.

Pasado un rato, en la sala del banquete quedaban unos pocos aun conversando, y unos cuantos otros inconscientes en el suelo, dormidos o borrachos. Yuri no se dio cuenta del momento en que Mila se retiró, pero cuando la buscó con la mirada ya no estaba.

—¿Tienes sueño? —le preguntó a Otabek con la voz ronca, recostado sobre la mesa pero mirando a su amigo de reojo.

—Un poco. —Otabek sonrió y acercó su mano al rostro de Yuri para acariciar sus cabellos y rozar su mejilla con los dedos—. ¿Vamos a dormir?

El rubio se carcajeó y apartó su rostro rápidamente. Tenía tanto vino encima que no le importaba demasiado si alguien los estaba mirando, porque no tenía la capacidad de ver, oír ni sentir otra cosa que no fuera Otabek. Su entorno se había cerrado, como si estuvieran ambos dentro de una burbuja aislada del mundo.

—Tal vez debamos... —Se levantó bruscamente, y al segundo se arrepintió al sentir como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cayó en la silla y soltó una sonora carcajada. Esta vez, Otabek no podía ayudarlo si estaba igual o peor que él.

Juntos salieron del salón, tambaleándose un poco y ayudándose con las paredes. No dejaban de hablar de estupideces y de reírse como tal vez nunca lo habían hecho. A pesar del alcohol, las sonrisas que se lanzaban no eran las de dos amigos ebrios, sino más bien la de dos personas enamoradas. Contra todo pronóstico llegaron hasta la habitación de Yuri, y en vez de despedirse, Otabek entró con él.

—¿Qué haces, Beka? —preguntó Yuri, gratamente sorprendido.

Su amigo no respondió, solo lo tomó de la mejilla para unir sus bocas en un beso torpe, una caricia sobre sus labios. Yuri correspondió, abriendo su boca para darle paso a la lengua insistente de Otabek. Sus besos eran dulces como el vino que habían bebido, y Yuri no tardó en embriagarse también con ellos.

Lo abrazó por la espalda, dejando que le besara el mentón y el cuello. Otabek recorrió la tersa piel del menor con su lengua caliente, despertando en él todo tipo de sensaciones placenteras. Y Yuri cerró sus ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo entre jadeos y pequeños suspiros.

—Eres muy dulce, Yura —le susurró Otabek al oído, de una forma que Yuri jamás hubiese identificado con él.

— ¿Qué dices? Oh, Beka... —soltó al sentir una pequeña mordida en el cuello.

No obtuvo respuesta. Sus brazos fuertes le rodearon la cintura y, de un momento a otro, había recostado a Yuri sobre la enorme cama. Otabek le quitó las botas de un tirón e hizo lo propio con las suyas, para luego gatear encima de él, atrapando al rubio debajo de su cuerpo. Este por su parte se sentía terriblemente desorientado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo ardía, pero no podía determinar si la razón era el vino que invadía su organismo o las acciones de Otabek, capaces de hacerlo perder la cordura.

Otabek volvía a atacar su cuello de manera feroz, dejando un reguero de besos desde el mentón hasta el borde de su túnica, corriéndola un poco para probar su blanco pecho. Se apartó un poco para mirarlo con una media sonrisa que a Yuri lo hizo estremecer. A sus ojos, Otabek se veía hermoso con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y aquella sonrisa sincera en los labios.

—Desde siempre he deseado tenerte así —confesó, inclinándose sobre Yuri para hablarle al oído y besar el lóbulo de su oreja con delicadeza.

— ¿Desde siempre? —preguntó Yuri extrañado, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Desde que te vi... —Otabek soltó una de las manos que mantenía apoyada firmemente en la cama para empezar a acariciar el cuerpo de Yuri por encima de la túnica. Como era de esperarse, su equilibrio era escaso y se tambaleó un poco, pero se detuvo a tiempo poniendo una rodilla entre las piernas del chico—. Te deseo, Yuri.

En respuesta, Yuri solo cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de las caricias, sintiendo que se le erizaba el bello del cuerpo y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que podía llegar a matarlo allí mismo. Pero no le importaría.

Las manos de Otabek recorrieron todo el largo de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus nalgas, donde presionaron levemente antes de introducirse por debajo de la gruesa túnica. Se abrió camino por debajo de la camiseta y deslizó sus manos cálidas sobre su cuerpo desnudo, partiendo de su cadera hasta llegar a su hombro. Aquellas caricias sobre zonas inexploradas de su cuerpo hicieron que Yuri se encendiera como una llama, empezando en su pecho y llegando hasta la más remota de sus terminaciones nerviosas, incluyendo aquella situada entre sus dos piernas.

Extendió su mano y acarició la mejilla de su compañero para luego deslizarla lentamente hacia su nuca, cerrándola en un puño entorno a sus suaves cabellos.

— _Te quiero —_ le susurró Otabek, mirándolo como si Yuri fuera lo más hermoso que habían visto sus ojos. Tal vez, en ese momento así lo era—. Te quiero mucho, mi Yuri.

Yuri no se esperaba aquellas palabras. Al escucharlas y comprender su significado, su mano se quedó helada entre sus cabellos y solo fue capaz de soltar un jadeo de sorpresa. El corazón le latía desbocado y le costaba respirar, sólo podía mirar hacia arriba, hacia aquellos ojos oscuros que lo habían cautivado desde el primer momento, aquellas facciones definidas y la sonrisa que Otabek tenía solo para él.

—Tu corazón late más fuerte que el sonido de diez mil cascos de caballo juntos, Yuri —murmuró Otabek al ver que el otro no respondía a sus palabras.

No pudo evitar reírse ante tal extraña metáfora, pero inmediatamente después frunció el ceño. Algo allí no estaba bien.

Eran incontables las veces en que Yuri había soñado con eso, con tener a ese hombre en su cama y entregarle todo lo que tenía sin echarse atrás. Oh, ¡como odiaba a aquellos que se echaban atrás en el último momento! Todo lo que podía desear estaba allí, solo tenía que tomarlo.

Pero algo le impedía dejarse llevar.

—Beka... quiero esto —le susurró, acariciándole los cabellos que le caían sobre la frente—, pero no ahora mismo. —De verdad temía hacerle daño con sus palabras, pero esperaba que Otabek pudiera comprenderlo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el otro, con la voz algo ronca por la excitación que sentía, pero haciendo evidente que estaba esforzándose al máximo por contenerse un poco.

—Porque estamos ebrios —le dijo Yuri con una sonrisa de lado, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo y no necesitara más explicación.

Como buen chico que era, Otabek retiró su mano del cuerpo de Yuri y acomodó su túnica, ganándose un suave "gracias" por parte del menor.

— ¿Crees que podrías arrepentirte luego? —Otabek parecía comprender, pero Yuri pudo notar que se sentía un poco decepcionado.

—¡No! —se apresuró a responder Yuri, tal vez demasiado fuerte—. No, no, no. —repetía una y otra vez, intentando incorporarse una vez que Otabek se movió de encima suyo para recostarse a su lado.

—Entiendo, Yura —lo interrumpió el otro, con una suave sonrisa.

—Pero quédate... —le pidió Yuri, recostándose también de costado y extendiendo un brazo hacia él—. Necesito abrazarte y sentir tu calor.

Las palabras le salían con facilidad, incluso aquellas que, de estar completamente sobrio, jamás podría conseguir pronunciar.

—Si me lo pides así... me es difícil resistirme, mi Yuri.

Otabek no dudó un segundo en arrastrarse hacia él y dejar que lo abrazara con su único brazo libre. Tenían ambos casi la misma estatura, por lo que a Otabek le fue fácil acomodarse de tal forma que pudiese apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Yuri, sobre su agitado corazón.

—Eres muy cálido... —susurró Otabek, frotando su nariz contra la túnica de Yuri, buscando el calor de su pecho incluso a través de sus prendas.

Yuri solo sonrió y se inclinó un poco para besarle la coronilla como tanto le gustaba hacerlo, restregando su pequeña nariz contra los espesos cabellos negros de Otabek. Prosiguió luego a acariciarlos casi con pereza, con la vista perdida en la antorcha de la pared que se consumía lentamente. Se sorprendió un poco al pensar que aquella era la primera vez que compartía la cama con alguien, y que no se sentía nervioso ni inseguro al respecto. Tal vez era solo el vino, o tal vez que tratándose de Otabek, aquello se sentía casi natural, como si en otra vida hubiesen estado destinados y cada caricia o beso les trajera reminiscencias de aquella gloriosa existencia anterior. Yuri no creía en las vidas pasadas, pero era la única forma en que podía explicar eso en ese momento.

La respiración de Otabek no tardó en volverse cada vez más pausada y tranquila, y Yuri pronto comprendió que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, arrullado por las dulces caricias que le daban sus dedos. No necesitaba estar completamente sobrio para saber que eran esos los momentos que podían describir como _perfectos,_ momentos íntimos que solo les pertenecían a los dos.

Cuando despertó, lo único que sabía con certeza era que se había quedado dormido en algún momento de la noche, con sus dedos enterrados en los cabellos de Otabek, que según pudo comprobar, aún dormía profundamente. Este había pasado un brazo por su cintura para poder aferrarse más a él, por lo que a Yuri le era imposible moverse sin despertarlo; y no era tan cruel como para hacer eso.

Se removió un poco, lo poco que el cuerpo de Otabek le permitía, y apenas movió su cabeza, sintió una horrible punzada de dolor. Ah, sí, las consecuencias del banquete de la noche anterior. Por la oscuridad de la habitación, pudo comprobar que aún era de noche. Pero de repente, por el rabillo del ojo, captó una tímida luz que brillaba frente a él, cerca de la puerta. Una vela. Había alguien allí.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó con el corazón en un puño. Era consciente de que quien fuera que estuviese ahí, lo había visto abrazado a Otabek. No se habían preocupado siquiera de cubrirse con una sábana, pero a decir verdad, tampoco hubiese pensado que alguien entraría en mitad de la noche.

La vela se mantuvo quieta en su lugar, y Yuri, aterrado, solo la miraba, sin atreverse aún a soltar a Otabek.

—Lo siento, Yuri.

Oyó la voz suave de Olga del otro lado de la habitación y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Sería alguien más que lo sabría, pero estaba seguro de que podía confiar en ella.

—Siento haber... interrumpido... algo. —Parecía un tanto turbada, pero algo le impedía salir de allí.

—Solo estábamos durmiendo —respondió Yuri.

—Lo siento —repitió la niña—, es que... yo... mi padre, él me ha dicho... —Estaba notablemente sorprendida, y tal vez un tanto desconcertada. Yuri pudo palpar aquello al oír su voz.

—Tu padre debe haberte dicho muchas cosas —espetó Yuri alzando demasiado la voz y soltando a Otabek con cuidado para sentarse en la cama—. De seguro tiene razón, pero hay cosas que son inevitables —dijo con sarcasmo. Por supuesto que para Yuri Vladimir Orlov jamás tendría razón.

Podía recordar con claridad a Otabek diciéndole que lo quería, y eso le daba valor para cualquier cosa. En la habitación, se hizo el silencio por unos largos segundos, hasta que Olga habló por fin.

—Entiendo. —Hizo una pausa—. De todas formas, yo nunca escucho a mi padre. Creo que el amor es hermoso, en todas sus formas. —Hablaba atropelladamente, aun sosteniendo la vela con ambas manos.

—Olga —interrumpió Yuri, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Para qué has venido? Hay algo que te trajo aquí, dudo que hayas venido para perturbar mi sueño.

—Te dije que lo sentía —contraatacó Olga en un susurro. Hizo luego una larga pausa—. He venido a decir adiós —dijo por fin.

Yuri tragó saliva y se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Podía imaginarse todas las implicancias que eso tenía, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para sacar conclusiones certeras.

—¿Por qué? —soltó, tal vez un tanto fuerte.

—¿Yura?

El grito de Yuri hizo que Otabek se despertara y buscara incorporarse. El rubio ni siquiera volteó a verlo, demasiado absorto en las palabras de Olga. De repente recordaba el banquete, el momento en que su prima se había retirado al recibir el llamado de Lady Tanya.

—¿Qué te ha dicho mi madre? —preguntó Yuri un tanto apesadumbrado.

—Me dijo... —Olga se acercó un poco a la cama para sentarse en la orilla, del lado de Yuri para no molestar a Otabek. Le echó una fugaz mirada al otro chico, que los miraba a ambos sin decir una palabra—. ¿Es seguro? —preguntó Olga en voz muy baja, mirando ahora a Yuri.

A la luz de la débil vela que bailaba entre las manos de la niña, Yuri por fin pudo verla. Vestía sus ropas de cama, una camisola blanca con cuello de encaje. Yuri dedujo que había esperado hasta muy entrada la noche para escapar de su cama e ir a hablarle. Sus largos cabellos cobrizos caían sobre su espalda y sus hombros, indomables como ella misma.

—Confío en Otabek con mi vida —le dijo Yuri, sin pensar demasiado en las implicancias que aquello tenía—. Tú también puedes hacerlo.

—Bien. —Respiró hondo antes de empezar—. Me dijo... me dijo que mi padre planea rebelarse contra tu hermano. Y que tú eres la pieza central en su juego.

Yuri sonrió de lado, una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Te ha dicho eso?

—No. —Hizo una pequeña mueca—. Me ha dicho que el trono te pertenece a ti por pleno derecho, y que mi familia te ayudaría a hacerte con él. Pero estaba enfadada, muy enfadada contigo. —Hablaba apresuradamente, como si escupiera una palabra tras otra—. Me dijo que tú la has traicionado al arrodillarte ante Viktor.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Sabías... sabías sobre esto? —preguntó ella, casi sin aliento.

—Mi madre también habló conmigo, la noche anterior a que muriera mi abuelo. —Los recuerdos de aquella noche aún lo atormentaban, haciéndolo sentir culpable de su imperdonable egoísmo—. Me dijo todo eso, lo mismo que a ti.

—¿Y qué le dijiste tú?

—Le dije que jamás me rebelaría contra Viktor. Lo he demostrado.

— ¿Lo sabe él? Debes decirle —lo apremió Olga en voz muy baja, sujetándolo del brazo con fuerza. —Ella también sabía que las paredes tenían oídos.

La habitación se sumió en el más profundo silencio. Cada vez que Yuri se cuestionaba el por qué aún no le había dicho a Viktor sobre los planes de Lord Orlov, su respuesta automática era que aún no era el momento apropiado. Pero habían pasado ya unos cuantos días y no había pronunciado palabra aún, ¿podría considerarse aquello un acto de traición? ¿Enfurecería a Viktor cuando se enterara?

—No, no le dije —replicó, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado, bajando la mirada—. Pero mi abuelo siempre decía que las acciones valen más que las palabras.

—Yuri, debes decirle —suplicó Olga mientras agitaba su brazo. El chico la apartó, un tanto molesto.

—Tiene razón, Yuri —intervino Otabek, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de los dos más jóvenes—. Te lo he dicho ya. No es sensato de tu parte sembrar la duda en tu hermano.

—Un juramento es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. —Yuri empezaba a perder la paciencia con ambos poniéndose de acuerdo para sermonearlo—. Olga, ¿por qué has venido a decirme esto? ¿No estás tú del lado de tu padre?

La niña lo miró horrorizada y bajó la mirada para negar con la cabeza.

—Mi padre no es un buen hombre.

"Por supuesto que no" pensó Yuri. Pero no dijo nada. No era fácil para un hijo admitir y aceptar que su padre o madre eran malas personas, o que jamás habían tenido afecto por ellos. Cuando era un niño, Yuri había buscado el cariño de su madre, para sólo recibir, con suerte, un beso frío y una caricia en sus cabellos que no se comparaba para nada con los abrazos de su abuelo o de su padre. A partir de los nueve años, Tanya se distanció definitivamente del pequeño, con la excusa de que el mundo exterior era cruel, de que todos en él iban a buscar herirlo y que él debía ser fuerte para afrontar eso. En sus casi dieciséis años de vida, la única persona que había intentado dañar a Yuri había sido su madre, por más rencor que pudiese guardarle a sus hermanos a veces. Le costaba creer que su padre hubiese dañado tanto a su madre como para convertirla en un ser sin amor, ¿o habría ella tenido también un amor imposible?

No. También le costaba creer que su madre pudiese haber amado alguna vez.

—Entonces... ¿por qué regresarás con él?

—Quiere que yo me case... con Igor Voronin, el hijo de Lord Voronin —respondió Olga a secas.

— ¿Qué? —Yuri hizo una mueca—. Estuvo aquí en la boda de Mila. Tiene como... ¿cuarenta años?

—Treintaisiete, pero aparenta más —corrigió Olga. Yuri pudo percibir como la voz le temblaba.

—¡Pero si es más viejo que tu padre! —estalló Yuri.

—Mi padre quiere forjar alianzas más fuertes con los hombres que lo apoyan. Lord Voronin jamás aceptaría jurarle lealtad a mi padre y estar sujeto a su autoridad, desea una alianza matrimonial. Mi padre no sabe aún de tu negativa, pero siempre fue su segunda opción para mí, si tu abuelo se negaba a que te casaras conmigo —explicó.

Yuri la miraba atónito. Sin saberlo, él siempre había sido aquel que salvaría a Olga de casarse con un hombre demasiado mayor para ella, un aliado de su padre que tal vez fuese igual de cruel que este. Después de la amistad que habían forjado durante su breve visita, sentía que no podía permitir aquello.

—Entonces, cásate conmigo —le dijo muy serio, con la vista fija en Olga. No se atrevía a mirar a Otabek, que se mantenía en silencio a su lado.

Olga no respondió, pero a la luz de la vela, Yuri pudo ver en su mejilla el camino húmedo que había dejado una lágrima.

—No puedo —murmuró con voz quebrada. Hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar. A Yuri aquello le habría parecido admirable en otro tiempo, pero había aprendido que llorar no era del todo malo—. Mi padre jamás aceptará esa alianza si tú te niegas a reclamar el trono. Además, sería injusto para ti... yo tampoco querría casarme si estuviese enamorada de otra persona.

—Podemos estar casados y no actuar como una pareja —propuso Yuri. Bastaba solo pensar en sus padres y en Otabek y Mila para saber que eso era una opción.

—No me dejaste terminar —espetó Olga, frunciendo los labios, intentando contener su rabia y tristeza—. Si yo no me caso con Igor Voronin, mi padre le entregará a mi hermanita Svetlana. Recién ha cumplido los diez y es tan inocente...

—Y si eres tú la que se casa con Voronin, él tendrá los derechos de Perm cuando tu padre muera —comprendió Yuri.

—Eso es lo que quiere Lord Voronin, y mi padre no puede permitirse negociar demasiado con él. Si va rebelarse sin tenerte de tu lado para utilizarte, necesita las tropas de cada uno de los Señores del Este. No le hace una pizca de gracia entregar los derechos de Perm junto conmigo, pero él necesita una alianza inmediata, y mi hermana podrá casarse dentro de tres años. —Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire antes de continuar—. Y a mí me importa una mierda si Perm permanece o no en manos de mi familia, mientras no sea mi hermana quién se case.

Jamás había oído a Olga hablar así. Desde luego, Yuri sabía que la extrema inocencia que aparentaba en sus mejillas redondas de niña y sus ojos dulces no era tal, que comprendía más del mundo de lo que a su padre le gustaría admitir.

—Tú también eres muy joven para casarte —señaló Otabek—. Mi hermana tiene catorce, y jamás dejaría que se casara con nadie. Creo que ni siquiera ella lo haría.

—Lo siento, pero no conseguirán persuadirme. He tomado mi decisión —dijo Olga con total determinación—. Antes del alba, regresaré con mi tía a Perm. Ella tampoco puede permanecer aquí, pero solo quería hacerte saber a ti que... mis razones son muy distintas a las de ella. —Le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Olga, no puedes...

—Yuri, detente. —Dejó la vela en la mesita de noche y tomó la mano de Yuri con las suyas—. Esto es una despedida, pero nos volveremos a ver, sé que será así. —Sonreía, pero su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas y aquella hermosa sonrisa no estaba presente en sus ojos—. Estaré bien —le dijo con un hilo de voz.

Sin más, Olga le soltó las manos y se lanzó a sus brazos, apoyando el rostro en el hombro de Yuri. Este la rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo como los ojos se le humedecían con solo pensar en aquello que Vladimir Orlov tendría planeado para su hija.

—Cuando llegaste aquí... —murmuró Yuri en su oído—, me acusaste de no oponerme a las decisiones de mi madre. Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo alguna vez. Dejar de sacrificarte para hacer felices a los demás.

—No me sacrifico para hacer feliz a mi hermana, sino para _protegerla._

Se abrazaron por un largo rato sin decir nada, sintiendo como ambos corazones latían al unísono, igual de agitados. Fue Olga quién rompió el abrazo y le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Yuri, quién mostraba su angustia en sus ojos y en la mueca que tenía en los labios.

—Deberías sonreír más, tienes una bonita sonrisa —le dijo la niña. Buscó a Otabek con la mirada para ver que este se había puesto de pie y estaba junto a la pared, para darles a ambos algo de espacio—. Estoy segura que Otabek piensa lo mismo.

Yuri soltó un bufido que se transformó en una risita.

—Ha sido un placer volverte a ver y poder conocerte, Yuri. —Se esforzaba al máximo por mantener una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero parecía serle cada vez más difícil. Entonces se puso de pie y se acercó a Otabek—. Y también conocerte a ti —le dijo.

El rubio se giró para mirarlos justo en el momento en que Olga abrazaba a Otabek. Este se quedó quieto, con la mano congelada a escasos centímetros del hombro de la chica. Quiso reír al ver esa escena, pero él mismo era igual que Otabek al recibir abrazos inesperados.

—Eres afortunado de tener a alguien como Yuri —le susurró Olga a Otabek con toda la sinceridad del mundo—. Cuídalo y hazlo feliz.

Al escuchar eso quiso protestar, gritarle que no era un niño, que no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidara. Si, definitivamente aquello lo hubiese enojado mucho en otro momento, pero las palabras de su prima eran tan genuinas y tan llenas de sentimiento que prefirió guardárselo.

—Lo prometo —dijo Otabek mirando a Yuri.

Sin querer postergarlo más, Olga se volvió hacia la puerta después de darles a ambos una última sonrisa triste.

—Hasta pronto —les dijo a ambos, intentando mostrarse fuerte y llena de convicción.

Yuri se sentía mal por ella, que tanto había intentado luchar contra su destino para tener que ir a afrontar uno peor, el de regresar con un padre que no la quería para ser entregada como esposa a un hombre que la querría aún menos. Pero a pesar del dolor que suponía verla partir, Yuri sentía una profunda admiración por ella y por cómo estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por su hermanita. Solo esperaba que el destino la recompensara por su sacrificio y fuera un poco benevolente con ella.

Sin embargo, Yuri no creía en el destino.

La puerta se cerró cuando Olga salió de la habitación, dejándola completamente a oscuras a excepción de la pequeña vela que luchaba por mantenerse viva un poco más de tiempo. Yuri no dejaba de mirar a la puerta, aturdido, pensando en muchas cosas que se mezclaban unas con otras en su cabeza adolorida. No se dio cuenta que Otabek, silencioso como una sombra, había vuelto a su lado.

—Es una chica muy valiente —comentó este en voz baja, también lleno de admiración—. Me recuerda a mi hermana. En otra vida, tal vez se hubiesen llevado bien.

Yuri sonrió un poco.

—Me has hablado muy poco de tu hermana, pero se ve que le tienes mucho cariño.

—Por supuesto —respondió Otabek—. ¿Tú no quieres a tu hermana?

—No hablemos de Mila ahora, por favor —bufó Yuri, desviando la mirada. No habían hablado del tema desde el regreso de Otabek. No estaba preparado aun para preguntarle a su amigo sobre su matrimonio y su vida, temiendo escuchar los detalles.

—Es una buena chica.

— ¿Quieres callarte? —Aquel simple comentario había bastado para borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.

— ¿Estás...celoso, Yura? —preguntó Otabek divertido.

— ¡No! ¡Cállate de una buena vez! —chilló Yuri.

—No voy a callarme. —Otabek se puso serio y posó una mano en su hombro—. Haz hecho lo correcto al rechazar la propuesta de tu madre, Yuri. Pero deberás decirle a Viktor apenas tengas oportunidad.

—Apenas tenga oportunidad, sí, ya lo entendí. —Yuri rodó los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la almohada sin cuidado alguno—. Deberíamos dormir...—No tenía idea cuanto faltaba para el alba. Tal vez, Olga ya se estaba vistiendo para partir.

—Deberíamos. —Otabek se puso de pie no sin antes besar la frente caliente de Yuri.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Yuri con el ceño fruncido—. Quédate conmigo.

—Voy a mi habitación. Prometo que mañana nos reuniremos a practicar un poco en el patio, ¿te parece bien? —Alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa de lado, de aquellas que a Yuri tanto le gustaban—. Te estaré esperando allí al mediodía.

Por supuesto, le hubiese parecido mejor si Otabek regresaba a sus brazos para pasar la noche con él. Pero no quiso insistirle mucho, entendía que sintiera aun la desesperada necesidad de guardar sus apariencias, de aparentar ser el marido y el príncipe perfecto. Yuri había tirado aquello por la borda hacia muchísimo tiempo.

—Me parece bien —le dijo un tanto más animado—. Buenas noches, Beka.

—Duerme bien, Yura.

* * *

Por la mañana, no fue Otabek quien llamó a su puerta, sino su hermano Viktor. Estaba tan impaciente que entró como una flecha en la habitación apenas Yuri abrió la puerta, aún adormilado y con la túnica que había usado en el banquete. Se había quitado los pantalones luego de despedir a Otabek. Lo primero que hizo Viktor al entrar fue mirarlo de arriba abajo con una mueca.

—¿Qué te pasó? —chilló escandalizado.

—¿Has venido para regañarme, viejo? —espetó Yuri, poniéndose a la defensiva casi inmediatamente. De seguro se veía ridículo, con los cabellos hechos un desastre, la túnica arrugada y sin sus pantalones—. ¡Tú estabas igual o peor que yo anoche! —lo acusó.

Su hermano no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

—Estás hablando con tu rey ahora, hermanito —replicó con una enorme sonrisa altanera—. Además, yo desperté temprano, me bañé y me puse ropa limpia. Tú acabas de despertar a media mañana y estás hecho un desastre.

—¿Vas a aprovecharte de tu posición para joderme? ¡Eres de lo peor, Viktor! —Yuri hizo amago de darle un puñetazo casi juguetón, pero sus movimientos eran tan torpes que Viktor atrapó su muñeca con una mano fuerte, sosteniéndola por encima de su cabeza.

—Pasarás a la historia como el rey más borracho de todos los tiempos —murmuró Yuri con los ojos verdes, fieros, clavados en el otro, que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

—Espero que los anales reales puedan verme también como el rey que ganó una guerra en dos frentes.

El rostro de Yuri se ensombreció e inevitablemente relajó su cuerpo, permitiendo que Viktor lo soltara.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lady Tanya Orlova y su sobrina desaparecieron del castillo por la noche, escabulléndose como sombras.

Desde luego que aquello no lo sorprendía para nada, y por eso mismo, se detuvo un instante antes de responder. Si le decía que lo sabía, Viktor no dudaría en acusarlo de traidor, y no estaría muy dispuesto a escuchar sus argumentos. Pero por otro lado sabía que tenía que decírselo de una vez por todas, no podía seguir fingiendo si quería que su hermano confiara en él. No había algo que Yuri deseara más que eso.

—Olga vino a despedirse de mí anoche. Me dijo que partiría con mi madre —murmuró Yuri evitando la mirada penetrante de Viktor.

—Entonces son unas traidoras.

— ¡Espera, Viktor!

—No me digas que tú...

Ya había empezado a insinuarlo. Tuvo que suponer que eso pasaría apenas empezara a hablarle de los planes de su familia.

— ¡Yo no soy ningún traidor! —se apresuró a responder, tal vez demasiado fuerte—. ¿Vas a dejarme hablar o no?

Viktor cerró la puerta de la habitación de Yuri, dispuesto a escucharle.

—Está bien, habla —dijo con frialdad.

—Mi madre es la traidora, Olga solo regresa a Perm para casarse con Igor Voronin y salvar a su hermana de tal destino. Ella es inocente.

Su hermano se llevó un dedo a los labios y frunció un poco el ceño. Cuando se ponía así de serio, podía llegar a ser intimidante.

—Lord Orlov y Lord Voronin... Eso no pinta bien... ¿sabes que de que trata esa traición de la que hablas?

—Sí —respondió Yuri avergonzado.

—Dime —respondió Viktor. A esas alturas le estaba siendo muy difícil controlarse para no perder la paciencia. Eso se hacía evidente en sus brazos, cruzados sobre su pecho, y sus labios apretados.

—Ellos... ellos tenían la intención de que yo te disputara tu derecho al trono e iniciara una guerra civil. Si me hubiese casado con Olga, mi tío me hubiese nombrado como su heredero, dándome el apoyo para rebelarme contra ti —explicó todo de manera imparcial, sin apresurarse a revelar su posición al respecto. Quería que Viktor comprendiera la situación antes de proseguir.

Pudo ver cómo, mientras él hablaba, los ojos de Viktor se abrían de par en par, muy azules, brillando de furia. Era una furia que el joven príncipe jamás había visto en su hermano mayor. Jamás.

—Lord Orlov, ¡ese bastardo malnacido! —estalló por fin. Apartó a Yuri de un leve empujón.

—Lo rechacé sin siquiera pensarlo ¡Me arrodillé ante ti y mi madre huyó por eso! —le recordó Yuri.

—Si sabías sobre esto, ¿por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en informarme? —inquirió Viktor sin apartar sus ojos de los de Yuri.

El chico podía comprender que su hermano se sintiera traicionado, pero encontraba muy ofensivo que se plantara frente a él de esa forma, acusándolo implícitamente de traición. Lo que más lo enfadaba era no tener una buena respuesta para eso, porque desde luego Viktor no entendería si le decía que aún no era el momento. Siempre era el momento para ser informado de una traición.

—Mi madre me lo soltó todo la noche anterior a la muerte del abuelo, ¿acaso querías que te lo dijera allí mismo? —Hablaba con completa sinceridad, pero aún a la defensiva—. ¡Estaba igual o más enfadado y decepcionado que tú ahora, Viktor! Lo siento por no haberte informado antes...tal vez debí haberlo hecho...

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Viktor, que no dejaba de mirarlo, tal vez intentando creerle, o tal vez esperando que se le escapara la más pequeña prueba para poder encerrarlo en las mazmorras. A Yuri se le estrujó el pecho con solo pensar eso. En ese momento sintió mucha, mucha angustia e impotencia.

—Sabes que mi madre nunca me amó y nunca lo hará. Yo solo era una pieza en sus planes, ¿por qué me crees capaz de ponerme de su lado? —Hablaba con voz quebrada, con los ojos clavados firmemente en el suelo para que su hermano no pudiese ver todo su sufrimiento—. No quiero ser rey, Viktor.

"Yo solo quiero serle fiel a las personas que quiero, y a mí mismo" completó en su mente. Tal vez había aprendido un poco de Otabek en aquellos últimos días. Otabek, siempre tan sincero, con los demás y consigo mismo. Yuri había admirado aquello desde el primer momento, y por primera vez sentía que tenía la posibilidad de elegir convertirse en una persona honorable. En los días anteriores se había sentido como en una encrucijada, y tuvo frente a él la oportunidad de forjarse a sí mismo, de escoger uno u otro camino. Se sentía orgulloso de haber tomado una decisión correcta, ¿por qué Viktor tenía que venir a destrozar aquello?

No supo en qué momento los brazos de su hermano rodearon sus hombros para estrecharlo con fuerza, pero Yuri se dejó hacer, aun sin animarse a corresponder. Aquel contacto hizo que la presión en su pecho se aliviara y el labio inferior le temblara un poco. Se permitió soltar unas lágrimas cálidas sobre el hombro de Viktor, demasiado perdido en sus sentimientos como para recordar su orgullo. Sabía que no estaba mal llorar, y que su madre ya no estaría allí para recordarle lo contrario con sus permanentes miradas de reproche y desprecio.

—Lo siento, Yuri —murmuró su hermano—. Siento haber dudado de ti aunque sea por un segundo... y siento no haber sabido antes lo mucho que has sufrido. Creo que puedo llegar a entenderte.

Yuri por poco logró contener una risa amarga. Aquel era Viktor intentando disculparse, poniendo todo su corazón en sus palabras, como solía hacer con su esposa y con su hijo. Rara vez lo hacía con el arisco de su hermano, porque tal vez lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo. No era el único que consideraba una pérdida de tiempo tratar con Yuri Plisetsky. Viktor tenía un buen corazón, nadie dudaba de eso, pero a veces podía estar tan ocupado pensando en sí mismo que no podía darse cuenta del sufrimiento ajeno. Por más que quisiera, Viktor jamás comprendería por completo la razón de la amargura en el corazón de Yuri, que a pesar de la felicidad temporal que podía llegar a experimentar, se había instalado para siempre en su corazón y no se iría jamás.

Su hermano tal vez podría entender el dolor de tener una madre ausente, pero él sabía que su difunta madre lo había amado más que a su vida —y lo había demostrado al morir por él—, la de Yuri había estado con él toda su vida y jamás le había demostrado afecto alguno. Tenía más recuerdos agradables de su nodriza que de su madre. Viktor tampoco comprendería nunca la frustración de tener un amor imposible, pero a Yuri no le dolía demasiado eso, ¿acaso no era aún más desgarrador el dolor de un amor no correspondido? Desde luego que sí, y el suyo era más que recíproco, aunque aún no le hubiese dicho a Otabek en palabras claras lo que sentía por él.

El abrazo de Viktor por fin se rompió y Yuri fue forzado a volver a la realidad. Se sentía un tanto aturdido, y no dejaba de mirar a su hermano como si este fuera un fantasma.

—Entonces puedo olvidarme de contar con las tropas y el oro de Lord Orlov y Lord Voronin para la guerra contra Acadia y Helvecia.

—Tampoco con Lord Astakhov y Lord Gurkovsky. —Yuri se mordió el labio.

Viktor lo miró con la boca apretada por unos instantes interminables.

— ¡Demonios, Yuri! —estalló nuevamente—. ¿Por qué recién me entero de todo esto?

— ¡Te dije que lo sentía! —contraatacó el muchacho, temiendo que su hermano volviese a cuestionar su lealtad.

—Tienes razón —respondió Viktor intentando calmarse un poco—. Tendremos que depositar toda nuestra confianza en nuestros aliados kazajos. No sabemos aún cuantas tropas poseen los reyes enemigos.

—¿Cuántas tropas puede darnos Kazajistán? —preguntó Yuri.

—El príncipe Otabek me ha dicho que nos asistirá con veinte mil jinetes. Cinco mil se quedarán en el castillo real de Kazajistán. No es número muy grande si se considera que es probable que Jean Leroy tenga unos sesenta mil hombres, y el rey de Helvecia lo asista con unos treinta mil. —Viktor hacía cálculos en su cabeza, olvidándose por momentos de la presencia de Yuri—. Tienen que sernos leales. Hasta el último de sus jinetes.

—Puedo asegurar que lo serán —respondió Yuri con toda seguridad.

La mirada de Viktor se llenó de curiosidad y alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Nos han ofrecido una enorme proporción de sus tropas. Además, Otabek es mi amigo —se apresuró a responder lleno de convicción—. Su padre era buen amigo del nuestro, y hemos forjado una alianza matrimonial con ellos. Los vínculos de amistad y de sangre son fuertes.

—Entiendo —replicó el otro—. ¿Y cómo aseguras la lealtad de sus soldados? ¿Otabek ha comandado alguna vez las tropas de su padre?

—Eso... eso no lo sé. Es joven para tener experiencia en el campo de batalla, pero lo averiguaré.

—Me pregunto por qué su padre lo ha enviado a Otabek en lugar de ponerse él al frente de sus tropas. Son una sociedad guerrera por sobre todas las demás cosas.

—Tú tampoco tienes demasiada experiencia en la guerra, Viktor.

—Peleé una vez contra el padre de Jean Leroy. Como las demás veces, peleamos para defender la franja suroccidental del reino, nuestro principal motivo de discordia.

Por detrás de los intereses sobre las tierras, desde luego, estaban los rencores entre ambas familias reales, porque no era fácil olvidar una traición que le había supuesto una gran pérdida a Rusia.

La última guerra contra el reino de Acadia tuvo lugar diez años atrás, cuando Viktor recién cumplía los dieciocho años. Fue enviado al frente de los ejércitos rusos como segundo de su padre, pero la guerra duró tan solo dos meses y ambos regresaron con apenas unos rasguños. Rusia obtuvo una victoria aplastante, ganando la guerra tras dos batallas. Lograron humillar a Acadia y su rey sufrió una herida en la pierna que lo llevó a perder parte de esta, para luego desvanecerse lentamente hasta morir nueve años después. Ahora su hijo, con casi veinte años, buscaría una revancha para intentar conquistar aquella preciosa franja de tierra fértil, vital para un reino como el suyo, tan helado como Rusia.

—Era muy niño como para recordarlo, pero no tardé en aprender sobre eso. —Yuri esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado—. Padre y tú lo hicieron muy bien, comandando un ejército enorme donde el grueso de las tropas pertenecía a mi abuelo materno, el Lord Orlov de entonces.

—No necesitas recordármelo, Yuri —le cortó Viktor—. Hemos perdido un aliado poderoso, pero hemos ganado uno igual de fuerte, y más leal. —Viktor parecía querer confiar.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Viktor parecía haberse olvidado del desastroso aspecto de Yuri, porque miraba al chico con respecto, como si fuera uno de sus caballeros, o eso quería pensar Yuri.

—Gracias por informarme sobre todo esto, Yuri.

—Es mi deber —respondió el muchacho con firmeza—. Pelearé a tu lado contra Acadia y Helvecia, y si Lord Orlov alza las armas contra ti, los aplastaremos.

Viktor tomó una gran bocanada de aire y alzó un poco el mentón, escudriñando el rostro determinado de su hermano sin decir una palabra. Finalmente, asintió una vez antes de despedirse y dejarlo solo en su habitación.

Sin moverse de donde estaba, tieso como una lanza, Yuri siguió a Viktor con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró dejándolo solo. Al instante pudo comprobar que se sentía más liviano, como si se hubiese quitado uno de los pesos que llevaba encima amenazando con asfixiarlo. Pero por más ocupada que tuviera su cabeza con aquellas cuestiones, Yuri Plisetsky jamás olvidaba las promesas que le hacían.

Se vistió apresuradamente con ropa abrigada, pero sin coger una capa que solo lograría molestarle. Colgó la espada de su cinturón y salió de la habitación a paso vivo, como si volviera a tener diez años y correteara por los corredores del castillo en busca de su abuelo, para que lo abrazara y le contara cuentos.

Otabek estaba ya en el pequeño patio de armas. Con la espada curva desenvainada, se movía con destreza sobre los adoquines de piedra, lanzando estocadas certeras al aire. Yuri, aprovechándose de sus pies ligeros y su capacidad para pasar desapercibido, se quedó junto a la entrada, observándolo. Fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios cada vez que le fallaba a su blanco invisible, pero sin siquiera maldecir, Otabek retrocedía sobre sus pasos y volvía a ensayar el movimiento. Al rubio se le llenaba el corazón de secreta admiración al ver su perseverancia, pacífica y enardecida a la vez. Era una combinación tan discordante como perfecta.

Lo observó por un buen rato, regocijándose con sus movimientos firmes y con como cambiaba su rostro, completamente compenetrado en lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo no había notado aún que su Yuri lo observaba de cerca? En silencio desenvainó la espada e ingresó en el patio.

—Yakov siempre me regañaba a voz de grito cuando yo le decía que en una batalla real, uno jamás piensa en dónde poner los pies —dijo, balanceando perezosamente la espada en el aire—. Siempre supe que el hombre pensaba lo mismo, pero no quería darme la razón.

Otabek se detuvo en seco al escuchar su voz, y en un instante envainó su espada para volverse hacia él.

—Yuri. —Pronunció su nombre casi sin aliento, intentando recuperarse de sus ejercicios previos—. Por un momento pensé que lo habías olvidado.

— ¿De verdad? —Se acercó a Otabek, aun jugando con su espada—. No, mi hermano me retuvo.

El otro joven lo miró con curiosidad, esperando a que continuara, esperando una respuesta en específico.

—Se lo dije. No parecía contento con la situación, pero confía en mi lealtad, y en la tuya.

—Bien.

Para cuando Otabek dijo esas palabras ambos ya estaban demasiado cerca, podían sentir la respiración ajena acariciar sus rostros. Como había hecho la noche anterior, Otabek tomó a Yuri por el mentón para reclamar un beso de su parte. Este no se opuso, y sonrió contra los labios ajenos, correspondiendo a aquel beso fugaz.

— ¿Vamos a pelear o no? —Yuri se apartó un poco y apuntó a Otabek con su espada.

El aludido solo se rió entre dientes por las palabras del más joven y desenvainó a Serik. Su acero chocó furiosamente contra el de Yuri, que se defendió de inmediato y contraatacó, dando inicio a una danza hipnótica y sublime, la favorita de ambos amantes.

* * *

 **¡Hola! He aquí el capítulo 10~ Me he demorado casi lo mismo que con el anterior pero este es el doble de largo, no estoy tan mal (?) ok no. Esto es producto de tener pseudo vacaciones y del haber postergado un examen final para septiembre, pero valió la pena.**

 **Antes que nada, quería hacer un pequeño AVISO IMPORTANTE. He realizado un pequeño cambio en capítulos anteriores pero es necesario avisar para que no haya confusiones. Por fin nombré el reino de JJ (antes no tenía nombre) y es Acadia (un nombre antiguo para Canadá) y el de Chris es Helvecia (nombre antiguo para Suiza). Los verán mencionados bastante seguido de ahora en adelante y quería aclarar eso.**

 **No sé si les había dicho pero la historia en principio iba a ser un one-shot, así que los primeros capítulos son medio la trama de ese one-shot, por eso no me preocupé mucho en detalles. Ahora a medida que la voy estructurando como longfic (que tiene para bastante) tengo que ir precisando esas cosas.**

 **Aclaraciones menos importantes (si quieren léanlo, sino solo pasen, no es determinante. Tal vez algún día haga una aparado para reunir todas estas aclaraciones y curiosidades sobre las instituciones del fic y no dejarlas dispersas en notas de autor):**

 ***Uno de mis nudos para este capítulo fue el tema de la coronación de Viktor y cómo hacer para sacar a la iglesia de en medio (porque en la edad media los obispos o los mismos papas coronaban a los reyes en el caso católico y los patriarcas en el ortodoxo, y no hay autoridad secular que pueda hacerlo porque la legitimidad monárquica era derecho divino). Como verán, yo para reemplazar a la iglesia usé la figura del Rey de Armas. Este magistrado de hecho existió en algunos reinos occidentales como Inglaterra y se ocupaba de algunas leyes además de ser el responsable de confeccionar las genealogías, establecer las leyes de los torneos (o sea leyes seculares) y de entregar las declaraciones de guerra (cuando las había, obvio). Yo en el fic manipulé un poco esta institución, porque dado que aquí la legitimidad viene de la línea dinástica y la capacidad de controlar militarmente un territorio (según uno de mis libros, en la edad media histórica en gran parte también, pero estaba fuertemente mediado por el derecho divino y eso se hacía presente en la coronación), el Rey de Armas en el período que pasa entre un rey y otro, tiene el deber de ser el guardián de la corona y entregarla correctamente al sucesor legítimo. Como expliqué en el capítulo, no hay forma de que él pueda usurparla porque lleva inmediatamente a su ejecución y obvio nadie va a ponerse de su lado. Bueno, esto es masomenos como me apropié de la institución y la hice funcional a la historia.**

 ***La canción que cantan Viktor y Olga, "Oy to ne vecher", es una canción popular rusa originaria de los Urales, y trata sobre la rebelión de un líder cosaco en el siglo XVI. Tiene varias versiones, de hecho hay varios músicos que tienen su propia versión. Yo usé la versión más simple que se cree data del siglo XVII o XVIII pero fue recién recopilada de la tradición oral y escrita a finales del siglo XIX. Pueden buscarla si quieren, es muy linda, a mí me gusta mucho y tuve que incluirla en el fic jaja**

 **Pero bueno, por lo demás...espero que les haya gustado. Me dio mucho gusto volver a escribir escenas OtaYuri (ya verán que me explayé mucho con ellas porque me encantan y ya se merecían estar juntos). La guerra parece cada vez más cerca y algunos personajes se irán por un tiempo (¿Esperemos que Tanya se vaya para siempre?). Extrañaré a Olga, pero puede que vuelva a aparecer, aún no lo sé...Por otro lado, Lord Orlov todavía no sabe que Yuri lo traicionó, ¿Qué hará al respecto?**

 **Me disculpo por el capítulo tan largo (¡casi 19.000 palabras!), sé que a algunos les gusta pero a mí como lectora personalmente no me gustan tan largos porque tengo poco tiempo para leer :c Pensé dividirlo en dos partes, pero no sabía bien dónde hacer el corte y quedó así.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad me alegran el día y me motivan mucho. Mil gracias también a mi maravillosa beta And-18 por la revisión y corrección de tan enorme capítulo~**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Prepárense que el 11 es un capítulo casi exclusivamente OtaYuri, pueden empezar a hacer sus apuestas sobre qué pasará~**


	11. Antes del amanecer

11\. ANTES DEL AMANECER

El caballo avanzaba al trote por el bosque blanco de abedules. El viento fresco de la media mañana le acariciaba el rostro y los cabellos áureos, que, sueltos, se agitaban con delicadeza alrededor de sus hombros. Yuri no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan libre, a pesar de que solía salir a cabalgar regularmente. Aquel día, se permitió a si mismo ser partícipe de la escena que le ofrecía su adorado bosque, que lentamente empezaba a despertar tras un crudo invierno. Las ramas seguirían peladas por unos pocos meses más, pero la vida empezaba ya a asomarse por debajo del manto blanco, con los alegres cantos de los pájaros y el sonido lejano de un arroyo que volvía a fluir.

Pero lo que lo hacía sonreír no era la belleza de la mañana. Si cabalgaba con tanto ímpetu era para encontrarse con Otabek. La noche anterior ambos cenaron juntos en la habitación de Yuri, y antes de retirarse a sus aposentos, Otabek le pidió encontrarse con él por la mañana, ya que tenía un regalo especial para darle.

Apenas lo divisó, de pie junto a su caballo, Yuri jaló suavemente de las riendas de Fiódor para detenerse. Antes de desmontar, sus miradas se cruzaron. Otabek llevaba su arco corto al hombro, así como una aljaba cargada de flechas sujeta a su espalda.

—Me hubieses dicho que trajera mi arco si íbamos a cazar —protestó el más joven. Se incorporó sobre su caballo y desmontó con gran destreza.

—Es que no lo necesitas —respondió simplemente Otabek. Antes de que Yuri pudiera volver a quejarse, lo rodeó con ambos brazos, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo—. Feliz cumpleaños, Yuri —le dijo al oído, haciéndolo estremecer.

Finalmente cumplía dieciséis años, aquello que Yuri tanto había anhelado. Por meses, el muchacho esperó esa fecha con gran expectativa, ansioso porque se celebrara un gran torneo en su honor, que su abuelo le diera un regalo especial y lo nombrara caballero frente a sus más leales vasallos. No obstante, sabía que ya nada de eso sería posible. Desde el momento en que llegó la primera carta del reino de Acadia, Yuri supo que no podrían permitirse celebrar un torneo en tiempos de guerra. Tampoco su abuelo podría estar con él. Solo tenía a sus hermanos, y a Otabek. A pesar de todas las cosas que ya no serían como antes, Yuri se sentía inmensamente feliz de tener a su amigo con él.

—Gracias, Beka —susurró contra su hombro. Se removió un poco, no porque le molestara el abrazo, sino porque empezaba a impacientarse—. Quiero ver mi regalo— demandó.

Otabek solo se rio, pero terminó por soltarlo.

—Solo espera... —Se descolgó el arco del hombro y, con cuidado, lo apoyó contra un árbol—. Cierra los ojos, Yuri.

Cual niño obediente, Yuri cerro con fuerza sus párpados, extendiendo sus manos para recibir su obsequio. Nervioso, cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, sin dejar de exhibir una brillante sonrisa.

Sin embargo, lo que recibió no fue un objeto en sus manos. Silencioso como una sombra, Otabek se acercó a él, sin tocarlo en ningún momento, hasta posar sus labios suaves sobre los suyos. Lo besó lentamente, moviendo sus labios de forma que Yuri pudiese borrar su sonrisa y corresponder al beso. Pero el chico se había quedado quieto, petrificado, sin moverse siquiera para respirar.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó finalmente, incrédulo y sin dejar de sonreír—. Pensé que ibas a darme mi regalo. —Abrió los ojos, provocando que Otabek se separara de él y quedara solo a centímetros de su rostro.

—Tienes razón, iba a darte tu regalo. —El mayor se encogió de hombros, tan serio como siempre—. Pero te veías demasiado lindo, no pude resistirme.

—Debes estar bromeando. —Yuri se cubrió los labios con una mano, sintiéndose ligeramente turbado. Aun le sorprendía como con tan solo una mirada, una caricia o un beso, Otabek podía encender una chispa dentro de él para luego simplemente apartarse y observar como esta se convertía en un incendio.

—No, es cierto. —Otabek se volteó para, ahora sí, acercarse a su caballo—. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, esta vez, en verdad, te daré tu regalo.

Yuri no volvió a protestar porque, siendo sincero, aquel beso le había gustado; y también estaba ansioso por ver el regalo que Otabek tenía preparado para él. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para sentir que un objeto de cuero le era depositado, con sumo cuidado, en sus manos.

—Es pesado... —dijo al tiempo que abría sus ojos para observar lo que estaba sosteniendo. No tardó en reconocer el arma, enfundada en el estuche de cuero—. ¡Un arco! ¡Un arco como el que tú tienes! —exclamó entonces, emocionado.

La aljaba de cuero era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera el arco y por lo menos una treintena de flechas, el mínimo que necesitaría un guerrero kazajo para una batalla. Sin poder contener su entusiasmo, pero siendo lo más cuidadoso posible, Yuri tiró del arco para sacarlo de su estuche y examinarlo mejor. Le tendió la aljaba a Otabek y se dedicó a recorrer el arma con sus dedos. Era un arco compuesto, relativamente pequeño, y de forma recurvada, con un firme mango de madera y cuerno, y el lomo de abedul.

—Es hermoso... —murmuró fascinado.

—Y muy efectivo —respondió Otabek—. Alcanza casi el doble de distancia que cualquier arco occidental.

— ¿Quién lo hizo? —Yuri alzó la cabeza para mirarlo por primera vez desde que había recibido el arco.

—Kairat, un verdadero genio en la fabricación de armas. Él solo, junto a sus aprendices, se encarga de hacer todos los arcos de nuestras tropas. —La admiración que Otabek sentía por aquel hombre era palpable en su voz—. Todos los arcos que mi padre, mi hermana y yo tenemos, son obras suyas.

— ¿Y le pediste que hiciera uno para mí?

—Así es. Le dije que lo hiciera con la misma dedicación que destina a los nuestros. Este está hecho específicamente para ti.

Los ojos de Yuri volvieron a posarse en su precioso arco, que parecía ahora más una valiosa joya que un arma. Acarició la suave superficie de madera, explorándola con detenimiento.

—Si no me conoce, ¿Cómo es que pudo hacer un arma perfecta para mí?

—A Kairat solo le basta una buena descripción de la persona para fabricarle un arco a su medida. Suele acertar, pero no tiene problemas en ajustarlo si no resulta ser perfecto —explicó Otabek—. Yo le pedí un arco delicado y elegante, a la vez que fuerte y resistente, como su dueño.

Yuri sonrió. Desde que se conocieron, el siempre estoico Otabek aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para hacerle cumplidos, una prueba clara de la profunda admiración que desde niño sentía por él.

— ¿Cuan fuerte? —quiso saber, con sus ojos verdes brillando de la emoción.

—Te mostraré.

Otabek le tendió la aljaba a Yuri y cogió de sus manos el arco, sosteniéndolo con sumo cuidado. Lo enderezó y sujetó firme con una mano, mientras que con la otra tiraba de la cuerda para tensarlo con facilidad, ante la atónita expresión de Yuri. El lomo era increíblemente resistente, y cuanto más pudiera doblarse, mayor alcance tenía.

— ¡Quiero probarlo! —pidió el muchacho.

Sacó una larga flecha de la aljaba, balanceándola en su mano y observando la punta filosa. Era tan hermosa como el mismísimo arco. Colgó el estuche de su hombro y extendió sus manos para que Otabek le entregara el arco. Cuando lo recibió, cargó la flecha y la dejó reposar entre su dedo índice y medio, cerrados en torno a la cuerda. Tensó el arco con destreza, sintiendo que la mano que sostenía la cuerda le temblaba levemente ante el peso del mismo. Lo enfureció un poco pensar que, para Otabek, tensar aquel arco había sido como un juego de niños.

Bajo la mirada atenta del mayor, Yuri frunció el ceño e hizo todo tipo de muecas mientras intentaba mantener el control sobre la flecha, que apuntaba hacia algún punto lejano del bosque que se extendía frente a ellos.

—Suelta —ordenó finalmente Otabek.

Le hizo caso al instante, soltando sus tres dedos de la cuerda con suavidad, para dejar ir la flecha hacia el punto en el que tenía fijos los ojos. Tras un jadeo, notó que tal vez había soltado la cuerda demasiado rápido, que el proyectil se tambaleaba un poco mientras cruzaba el aire hacia su destino. Fue a parar a un tronco de abedul, en el cual se clavó algo torcida y con poca fuerza.

— ¡Maldición! —Bramó Yuri, bajando el arco para buscar la flecha con la mirada—. ¡No debí haber soltado tan pronto! —Estaba verdaderamente furioso consigo mismo y con sus brazos, que no habían podido mantener el arco tensado por demasiado tiempo.

Otabek se había dedicado a mirarlo en silencio, con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí, hiciste bien en soltar cuando yo te lo dije —le explicó con calma—. De lo contrario, tus brazos habrían perdido fuerza. Nadie puede mantener el arco tensado por demasiado tiempo. No está bien, ni tampoco es sensato. —Otabek fruncía un poco el ceño, pero no por eso parecía enfadado—. Tienes que ser rápido.

Jamás había sido un experto en el manejo del arco, pero sus tiros siempre fueron decentes –considerando los estándares demasiado altos de Otabek–. Para él, el arco era casi una extensión de su brazo. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse frustrado y humillado, como aquella vez en que Otabek le había ganado la pelea frente a sus hermanos. Todo eso parecía ya demasiado lejano.

Testarudo y perseverante como era, Yuri cogió una segunda flecha de la aljaba y cargó el arco, asegurándose de que sus tres dedos sujetaran bien la cuerda. Soltó un bufido cuando Otabek volvió a interrumpirlo.

—No —dijo con simpleza.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? —farfulló Yuri. No le gustaba tratarlo así, pero estaba dispuesto a proteger su dignidad a cualquier costo.

—Observa. —Sin esperar respuesta, Otabek se descolgó su arco del hombro y, fácilmente, preparó una flecha—. Mira mi mano, Yura.

El aludido no respondió, pero, sin dejar de apretar la mandíbula con una fuerza atroz, se giró para mirar al otro chico. No podía estar enfadado con él si le llamaba _Yura._

Sostenía el arco tensado con firmeza, aflojando su agarre en el mango. Yuri comprendió al instante que la mano que Otabek pretendía que mirara, era aquella que sujetaba la cuerda. Aferrándola de forma muy distinta a Yuri, quien usaba los tres dedos centrales de su mano, tal como le habían enseñado desde niño. El modo de Otabek parecía mucho más sencillo, ya que recargaba todo el peso de la cuerda en el pulgar, sujetando la flecha con este y con el índice.

—Si presionas la flecha entre tus dedos, hay altas posibilidades de que pase lo de recién —explicaba, mirando de reojo como Yuri intentaba imitar su postura, aún sin entender bien de qué se trataba—. Además, los tres dedos jamás sueltan la cuerda al mismo tiempo, mientras que el pulgar es tu dedo más fuerte. Aprovéchalo.

Un desdichado Yuri se miraba los dedos esforzándose por sostener la flecha y la cuerda a la vez, de manera suave, mientras tensaba el arco.

—Encontrarás la forma —decía Otabek, viendo las muecas de Yuri y escuchando las maldiciones que soltaba por lo bajo—. Por lo pronto, ¿vas a dejar que te ayude o no?

Yuri suspiró resignado.

—Adelante, tú que todo lo sabes.

Escuchó una risa moderada por parte de Otabek, quien no tardó en aparecer a su lado. Demasiado cerca. Apoyó una mano sobre la suya, acariciando sus dedos y flexionándolos para cerrarlos en torno al pulgar que sostenía la cuerda.

—Así —le dijo, junto a su oído. Cerciorándose, una vez más, de que los dedos de Yuri estuviesen en la posición adecuada para disparar.

—No puedo hacerlo si tú haces... eso —masculló Yuri, apretando los dientes.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Otabek se apartó y formuló un rápido gesto con la mano—. ¡Ahora, Yuri!

No tuvo tiempo de responder a la pregunta del otro. Apenas oyó la señal, soltó la flecha, que salió disparada a toda velocidad y quedó enterrada en diagonal dentro de la tierra, cubierta por un fino manto de nieve. Yuri bajó el arco e, inquieto, se apresuró a mirar en dónde había caído.

—Ese fue un buen tiro, ¿verdad?

No obtuvo respuesta.

— ¿Otabek? —insistió Yuri.

—Buen tiro, pero algo atropellado.

—Me dijiste que no pensara demasiado antes de disparar —gruñó Yuri.

Otabek se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

—Tienes que ser rápido, pero no imprudente —le dijo, desbordando paciencia—. Estar concentrado es la clave.

Yuri le dedico una larga mirada, como si las palabras de Otabek fueran un desafío para él. Aquel arco le representaba un nuevo reto, un reto que él iba a superar.

—Bien, intentaré de nuevo.

Hizo ademán de agarrar una tercera flecha, pero el otro lo tomó de la muñeca. La mirada intensa de Otabek se cruzó, nuevamente, con los ojos confundidos del menor.

—Yuri... tal vez sería mejor dejarlo por hoy. ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo a caballo?

— ¿Cuál es el punto de tener un arco fantástico si no sé usarlo, Otabek? —Se sentía idiota diciéndole aquello, pero era lo que en verdad sentía. No quería que su nuevo arco fuera un juguete para, en escasas ocasiones, cazar animales, quería que este también se convirtiera en una extensión de su cuerpo.

—Tendrás muchísimo tiempo para perfeccionar tus habilidades, Yuri. El bosque está demasiado hermoso hoy...

Dicho eso, soltó su muñeca y paso a acariciar la mejilla de Yuri con el dorso de su mano. Las miradas de ambos se prolongaron por largos segundos, en los cuales Yuri no tardó en relajar la expresión. Otabek no podía evitar mirar embelesado al menor, a sus labios entreabiertos.

—No solo el bosque —se corrigió entonces. Le dedicó una sonrisa provocadora, buscando asegurarse de que Yuri comprendiera a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Por supuesto que lo hacía. Apenas salió de su pequeño trance, soltó una risa nerviosa y puso su mano sobre el brazo de Otabek, enterrando sus dedos en la manga del jubón de lana.

—Vamos a dar ese condenado paseo —dijo por fin, sin poder borrar aquella sonrisa tonta que le bailaba en los labios.

—Ve a recoger tus flechas. —Otabek hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza. Tampoco parecía capaz de dejar de sonreír.

—Gracias por el arco, es maravilloso —le dijo Yuri una vez que estuvo nuevamente a su lado, tras recoger las dos flechas que había disparado. Se dispuso a guardarlas junto con el arco.

—Quiero hacer de tu cumpleaños un día perfecto e inolvidable —declaró Otabek con completa seriedad.

El rostro de Yuri se ensombreció al escuchar y asimilar aquellas palabras. Cogió la aljaba de manos de Otabek con la cabeza gacha, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza. Se vio obligado a mirarlo, justo después de colgarse el estuche al hombro.

—Nunca va a ser perfecto... —musitó—. No sin mi abuelo. —Lo extrañaba demasiado, más que a cualquier otra persona.

El silencio que Otabek mantuvo, se prolongó lo suficiente como para tornar incomoda la atmosfera. Justo cuando Yuri se disponía a sacudir la cabeza para disculparse y proponer que montaran en sus caballos, Otabek tomó la palabra.

—Nunca dejarás de extrañarlo, Yuri. Y será así en todos tus cumpleaños, todos los días de tu vida —dijo en voz baja y pausada, mirando al otro joven con la cabeza ladeada—. Simplemente... es así.

Su respuesta fue tragar saliva y asentir, aún con la cabeza gacha, para evitar que Otabek viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Sus palabras no le ayudaban en nada: Otabek simplemente le estaba recordando algo que ya sabía.

—Pero, Yuri... —siguió entonces el joven príncipe, esbozando una sonrisa algo incómoda—. Tal vez no sea yo la persona indicada para decirte esto, pero...

—No, dilo —dijo Yuri con voz quebrada. Sus orbes buscaron los ojos negros del otro. En todo ese tiempo no había podido dejar en paz a su labio inferior, que ya lucía terriblemente maltratado de tanto morderlo.

—No te encierres en ti mismo —empezó—. Yo sé que nunca podré ocupar el lugar que tu abuelo tenía y tiene en tu corazón. Tampoco pretendo eso —se apresuró a aclarar—. Pero déjame... déjame intentar hacer de tu corazón un lugar mejor, mi Yuri. —Al finalizar, estiró un poco su brazo hacia él para ofrecerle su mano.

Yuri odiaba a Otabek. Odiaba que aquel muchacho de pocas palabras y gesto adusto tuviera el poder de desarmarlo por completo con un lenguaje gentil, pronunciando vocablos con voz grave pero arrulladora. Otabek era eso, un mundo de contrastes.

Sin pensárselo más, Yuri estrechó aquella mano fuerte con la suya, un poco más pequeña y delicada. No esperó una reacción por parte de Otabek tampoco, porque procedió luego a arrojarse a sus brazos rodeando con los suyos los hombros de Otabek. Enterró su rostro en su hombro, y sus lágrimas encontraron allí un lugar seguro para rodar en silencio por sus blancas mejillas. Otabek lo envolvió por la espalda con un brazo y enredó los dedos de su mano libre en las finas hebras doradas que caían, cual cascada, sobre su propio hombro.

—Déjame quererte, Yuri —susurró contra estas.

La respuesta de Yuri tardó en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo, fue clara y contundente a pesar de quedar ahogada en el abrazo.

—Sí... _mi_ Otabek.

Yuri no sabía hasta donde llegaría aquello, si sería posible extender el secreto incluso a límites insospechados. En ese instante, fue consciente de que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el cariño que se tenían se convirtiera en algo más fuerte, tan fuerte como irrefrenable. Entonces no habría vuelta atrás. A pesar de ello, se obligó a olvidar, de momento, que había algo más en el mundo aparte de ellos dos.

No les fue nada fácil separarse luego de tales declaraciones, pero cuando lo hicieron, ambos se sonrieron con dulzura. Intercambiaron algunas caricias y más sonrisas, hasta que por fin Otabek dejó ir la mano de Yuri, solo a cambio de poder dejar un casto beso sobre sus labios apretados.

Montaron luego a sus respectivos caballos, Fiódor y Aiman, y los condujeron hacia el arroyo cuyo murmullo podía oírse ya desde donde estaban. A esa altura del año, el primer día de marzo, aún hacía frío hasta el punto de tener que usar una pesada capa de abrigo, pero los cálidos rayos del sol entraban por entre las ramas peladas de los árboles, comenzando a derretir la nieve del suelo. Pronto sería primavera, una hermosa estación, y toda la vida del bosque renacería tras su letargo invernal.

—El arroyo desemboca en el lago más adelante, ese que se ve desde el castillo —dijo Yuri a Otabek, cuando sus caballos empezaron a aproximarse al rumoroso curso de agua—. En primavera, podremos bañarnos allí.

Tan perdido estaba en aquel paseo, que el príncipe olvidó por completo que la primavera probablemente traería la guerra, o que tal vez Otabek no estaría ya con él para ese momento. Yuri hablaba y actuaba como si el otro hubiese regresado solo para buscarlo y quedarse con él para siempre. Sabía muy bien que no era así, por mucho que intentara creerlo.

—Me encantaría —respondió Otabek con una tierna sonrisa.

—Sabes nadar, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Aflojó la rienda cuando Fiódor emprendió el trote hacia el arroyo.

—Un poco, sí. —Otabek espoleó a Aiman para quedar junto a Yuri. El caballo empezó a beber del arroyo, su jinete continuo estático mientras lo hacía, acariciando sus crines negras.

Otabek se permitió mirar a su alrededor, maravillándose con los pájaros que aleteaban en los árboles y la brisa fresca en su rostro. Yuri, por su parte, lo examinaba fascinado. Contemplaba la forma en que el mayor fruncía levemente el ceño a pesar de estar sonriendo, como sus cabellos cortos se mecían también con el viento.

—Este lugar es hermoso, y tan calmo —murmuró Otabek—. Casi me dan ganas de quedarme aquí más tiempo, para ver a los abedules con sus hojas.

— ¿Solo a los abedules? —se arriesgó a preguntar Yuri con una sonrisa ladina.

—No —respondió Otabek riendo por lo bajo.

Él también se rio, pero al cabo de un instante, se puso serio.

—A mí me gustaría que te quedaras —le dijo Yuri.

—Me encantaría poder hacerlo, Yuri.

No pudo evitar imaginarse como sería aquella maravillosa primavera sin la inminente guerra, y con la presencia de Otabek en Rusia. A su mente acudieron innumerables cabalgatas en el bosque, como aquella, paseos en los jardines floridos del castillo, partidas de caza muy exitosas y, consecuentemente, fastuosos banquetes reales. La posibilidad de compartir todo aquello con Otabek era algo que lo llenaba de expectativa.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquila y feliz. Jugaron una carrera hacia el lago, la cual ganó Otabek, así como también hubo una amenaza por parte de Yuri de arrojarlo al agua apenas terminara el invierno. Naturalmente, Otabek no se molestó, sino que le siguió el juego diciéndole que terminaría igual o más mojado que él. Yuri se tomó aquello demasiado en serio, y se prometió a sí mismo no olvidarlo en el primer día que hiciera calor. Allí en el bosque podían comportarse como niños, despreocupados y felices; podían estar juntos ante la sombra de los árboles, incapaces de revelar secreto alguno.

Regresaron al castillo horas más tarde, riendo y bromeando en voz demasiado alta. Apenas atravesaron la puerta principal, un guardia corpulento se plantó frente a ellos. A Yuri se le borró la sonrisa de inmediato, siendo que era uno de los custodios permanentes de las puertas.

—Sus Altezas, su Majestad el rey ha solicitado su presencia en las estancias privadas de la familia.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Yuri, haciendo una mueca grotesca.

—Para almorzar con su familia y la princesa Mila —respondió el hombre, tan serio como si se tratara de una audiencia real—. Feliz cumpleaños, Su Alteza —agregó, dirigiéndose ahora exclusivamente a Yuri.

Este no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, para luego intercambiar una mirada cómplice con Otabek.

—Mi hermano nos espera —le dijo, insinuándole que fuera con él.

Un joven mozo de cuadras se acercó a ellos y cogió las riendas de ambos caballos apenas los príncipes desmontaron. Yuri se acomodó la capa que ondulaba detrás de él al caminar. Su amigo lo siguió, después de cerciorarse de que el criado iba a cuidar bien a su caballo. Ya había vuelto a encerrar todo su amor detrás de un rostro estoico, la fachada del hombre perfecto que todos esperaban que fuera. Yuri no iba a negar que aquello lo molestara un poco, pero, por otro lado, sabía que Otabek no podía hacer mucho contra ello. Le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, mientras cruzaban el patio para dirigirse hacia las estancias privadas de la familia.

La mesa estaba dispuesta en una de las salas, más amplia. Era una habitación con paredes de piedra cubiertas de fantásticos tapices y ventanas alargadas. Los esperaban allí Viktor, su esposa e hijo, y Mila, que apenas los vio llegar, les sonrió a ambos.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó a su esposo, extendiendo una mano blanca hacia él.

Ante la mirada estupefacta de Yuri, Otabek le tomó la mano y la besó con cortesía.

—Con Yuri —respondió simplemente.

—Veo que se han hecho muy amigos.

Yuri no podía determinar si su hermana hablaba con rencor o si su sonrisa era genuina. Estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de lo segundo, y, en cambio, su mente era la que lo hacía pensar mal.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño! —exclamó entonces Mila, poniéndose de pie repentinamente para ir a abrazarlo.

— ¡Oye! ¡Ya no soy pequeño! —respondió el chico, dando manotazos para intentar quitarse a su hermana de encima.

Fue en vano, porque a los pocos segundos Viktor también se había puesto de pie, y se dirigía a él de manera algo peligrosa.

—Pero siempre serás nuestro hermano bebé, Yuratchka.

Viktor lo abrazó por el otro lado, hundiendo su mano en sus dorados cabellos para despeinarlos sin piedad. Sabía muy bien lo mucho que le molestaba aquello a Yuri, y lo poco que le gustaba el que alguien que no fuera su abuelo lo llamara por el diminutivo de su nombre. Bueno, tal vez podía aceptar a Otabek llamándolo Yura. Internamente, agradeció que ninguno de sus hermanos se decidiera por aquella forma tan especial.

— ¡Oigan, suéltenme! —Gritaba desesperado— ¡Otabek, ayúdame!

El pequeño Andrei comenzó a reírse observando la escena, aun masticando el pan de centeno que sujetaba con una de sus pequeñas manos.

— ¡Yu-ri, estás muy rojo! —se burló el niño, provocando que el aludido apretara la mandíbula con fuerza. Ese pequeño sería igual que su padre.

—Oh, ¡pero qué es esto! —De repente, Viktor se apartó de él y, con destreza, cogió el arco que Yuri aún llevaba colgado de su espalda.

En ese momento, aprovechó para quitarse a Mila de encima, lo cual fue fácil: dado que la muchacha estaba igual de intrigada que su hermano mayor.

—Es un regalo de Otabek. Es hermoso, ¿no es así? —Parecía haber olvidado todos los percances a los que lo habían sometido sus hermanos.

—Magnífico, perfecto, bello —dijo Viktor, recorriendo la superficie del arma con sus dedos.

—Y mío. No vas a usarlo, Viktor, está hecho especialmente para mí —le decía con orgullo. Era también un recordatorio de que aquel era un regalo de su Otabek, solo para él—. Ya, dámelo.

El Rey terminó por ceder, entregándole el arco a su hermano. Yuri le dio una última mirada antes de guardarlo con destreza en su aljaba.

Luego de que Andrei y Yuriko le dieran sus respectivos abrazos —más suaves que los de Mila y Viktor—, la familia entera pudo sentarse a la mesa para disfrutar de su almuerzo. A su alrededor, los criados ya empezaban a traer los platos. El manjar para aquella media mañana consistía únicamente en blinis de pescado, acompañado con distintos panes, dado que por la noche, se celebraría un espectacular banquete en honor al joven príncipe.

Otabek quedó sentado junto a su esposa, y Yuri a su lado. Este a su vez estaba junto a su sobrino, que le hablaba de cosas irrelevantes, evitando que pudiese mantener una conversación con Otabek sin que Mila le robara ese papel. Ni siquiera podía estar atento a la conversación de los otros dos.

—Mira, Yuri. —El niño hizo crujir el pan caliente con mantequilla, y luego arrancó un trozo con su mano sudorosa para dárselo. Él lo comió con gusto para no ofender al futuro rey—. Debes comer, para combatir a los malvados —le dijo con una sonrisa, de esas que le hacían hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Yuri miró a Viktor al escuchar aquello.

—Viktor, ¿él sabe...?

El mayor negó con la cabeza, tan rotundamente que Yuri pudo darse cuenta que Andrei no sabía de la guerra inminente, y que su padre no quería que lo hiciera. Se preguntó qué tan difícil podía ser para un padre decirle a su hijo que iría a combatir, y que tal vez no regresara. No, se le decía que iba a regresar, aunque luego no lo hiciera.

—Los malvados son los monstruos de las historias, Yuri —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo el _leshii_? —soltó Yuri, tal vez demasiado fuerte.

Al pequeño príncipe se le borró la sonrisa de la cara pero no dejó de masticar su pan con mantequilla. De seguro la buena Alana ya le habría hablado del leshii. Viktor, Mila y Yuri habían tenido también su turno cuando niños, tal vez incluso por pedido de Nikolai, para evitar que se internaran demasiado en el bosque cuando iban a jugar.

— ¿Qué es el _leshii_? —preguntó Otabek de repente, con cierta dificultad para pronunciar la palabra.

—Un monstruo que come niños —respondió Andrei, con la boca llena y los ojos azules bien abiertos.

—No come niños —lo corrigió Yuri, sin importarle que aún estuviese masticando un blini—. Solo los atrae hacia las profundidades del bosque y los empuja hacia su perdición para quedarse con sus almas. Los cazadores y leñadores deben tener mucho cuidado al cazar animales o talar sus árboles.

De niño, aquello solía asustarlo muchísimo. Ahora no sentía miedo al pensar en el _leshii_ , pero jamás se había internado tanto en el bosque, mucho menos estando solo. Como si algo pudiese llegar a salvarlo una vez caído en sus garras. Tampoco tomaban demasiadas precauciones en las partidas de caza, porque los que alguna vez habían sido niños asustadizos se terminaban convirtiendo siempre en arrogantes y estúpidos caballeros.

—Un espíritu del bosque entonces —concluyó Otabek, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Así es —corroboró Mila con una dulce sonrisa. Ella utilizaba todos los elementos correspondientes para comer los blinis, mientras que a Yuri no le importaba demasiado cogerlos con el índice y el pulgar.

— ¿Tienen alguna criatura grotesca en sus leyendas? —le preguntó Yuri a Otabek, poniendo un codo sobre la mesa para acercarse más a él y desviar la poca atención que su amigo le estaba prestando a su hermana. Tal vez no se estaba comportando de la mejor forma, pero lo cierto era que no podía evitar morirse de celos.

—Todas las tierras tienen criaturas en sus bosques —señaló Yuriko.

—Tenemos también, pero... no hay demasiados bosques en Kazajistán —dijo Otabek con una pequeña sonrisa. Se llevó la mano a la nuca, pensativo—. Mi criatura favorita no es grotesca. Es hermosa.

Yuri esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza. Empezaba a olvidar que estaban junto a toda su familia en aquella habitación.

— ¿Si? ¿Cómo es? —quiso saber, mordiéndose inconscientemente el labio inferior. A una parte de él, el niño que aún vivía en su interior, le fascinaban todas aquellas historias fantásticas, y no solo las de caballeros.

—El Tulpar —respondió Otabek, posando sus ojos en Yuri como si fuera el único que ansiaba escuchar su relato—. El legendario caballo alado.

—Supuse que sería un caballo —dijo Yuri con una sonrisa divertida. No obstante, quería saber más de esa criatura.

—El Tulpar tiene la fuerza del caballo y la velocidad del águila. En las leyendas, ellos comparten toda la vida con sus amos.

— ¿Aiman es tu Tulpar? —aventuró Yuri, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Los demás no parecían notar aquella conexión que se formaba tan rápidamente entre ellos.

—Así es. Ha estado conmigo desde mis trece años, y cuando muera... pasará por un rito especial.

— ¿Y que si muere su amo primero? —intervino Viktor con curiosidad.

—El caballo es sacrificado —respondió Otabek, mascando un blini.

— ¿Pero... y si es joven aún?

—Es una tradición. —Habló con voz tajante, decidido a finalizar la conversación.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó y los criados se aprestaron a levantar los utensilios de la mesa, Viktor miró a Yuri de reojo y, con un gesto, le pidió que se quedara cuando los demás se retiraran. Otabek salió de la habitación del brazo de Mila, bajo la atenta mirada de Yuri, a quién parecía no importarle que su hermano, probablemente, estuviese observándolo también. Yuriko salió detrás de ellos junto a su hijo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Viktor?

—Yuri. —Viktor le hizo una seña y ambos salieron al pasillo, ya desierto—. Quería tan solo hablarte de algo —le dijo con un tono serio que a Yuri lo hizo estremecer. Su hermano era risueño y amable casi todo el tiempo, pero aquello mismo hacía que fuera tan amedrentador cuando se enfadaba o hablaba muy en serio.

Pudo volver a respirar con normalidad cuando Viktor lo miró de reojo y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

—Dime.

—No me gustaría ser un rey que no escucha a quienes lo rodean, que lleva adelante al reino solo como a él le parece.

— ¿Crees que eres así? —preguntó Yuri, confundido—. Llevas tan solo una semana de reinado, Viktor.

—No me considero así. Digo que no me gustaría ser como ellos, reyes desconfiados e imprudentes —respondió—. Tengo buenos consejeros, y un hermano. Debo aprovecharlos —continuó—. Dado que tú ya has alcanzado la mayoría de edad y mi hijo es aún un niño, eres el segundo hombre más poderoso de toda Rusia. Después de mí. —Por supuesto, tenía que aclarar eso.

—Y de Vladimir Orlov —murmuró Yuri. No sabía a donde iba Viktor con eso, pero era necesario aclarar que su tío podía llegar a ser virtualmente igual de poderoso que el rey. Tan solo le bastaba un poco de oro y unas buenas tropas para tener el poder efectivo.

—Eres el segundo al mando en el reino —Viktor frunció el entrecejo. Parecía haber pasado por alto la posible amenaza en el Este.

—Lo sé, ¿y qué? El rey eres tú —respondió.

—Pero un rey necesita consejeros, para preservar su reino y su familia.

— ¿Qué tipo de consejos puedo darte yo? —preguntó Yuri, cruzándose de brazos. Para ese momento ambos se habían detenido junto a una de las ventanas del pasillo, y se miraban de frente.

—Tal vez aún no sepas demasiado de política, ni de estrategia militar, ni de administración, ni de...

—Entiendo —le cortó Yuri con el ceño fruncido. Por más que se declarara ignorante en todos aquellos campos, detestaba que se lo dijeran de esa forma—. Ve al punto, Viktor.

Viktor tomó aire y, discretamente, se mordió el labio. Estaba por decir algo que Yuri sabía que le costaría decir, porque por más encantador que fuera, su hermano era un maldito pedante y ególatra que rara vez pedía ayuda a otra persona.

—Necesito alguien que sea tan leal a los Plisetsky como yo, para que me guíe y aconseje en los asuntos que tengan que ver con proteger a nuestra familia. ¿Harías eso por mí? —lo apremió Viktor.

Al fin y al cabo, el juego político de alianzas y guerras se reducía a la puesta en escena de las ambiciones de cada una de las familias nobles que habitaban el mundo conocido, tanto Rusia como sus reinos circundantes. El conjunto del pueblo llano, como un ente indefinido y atemporal, era a la vez observador y víctima de tal teatro del horror.

—No tienes que pedirme eso, Viktor. Soy un Plisetsky tanto como tú lo eres. La familia de mi madre no significa nada para mí —declaró. Si era necesario, podía repetírselo a Viktor unas cien veces más.

—Quiero que te sientes a mi lado en el consejo, y que seas el primero en decirme si estoy tomando la decisión equivocada —dijo por fin.

Yuri guardó silencio por unos cuantos segundos. Se conocía a si mismo lo suficiente como para saber que, si Viktor no lo aceptaba en su consejo, insistiría en participar hasta lograrlo, pero allí estaba su hermano pidiéndoselo. Le pedía que actuara como su mano derecha, como el hombre sabio que no era, como su hermano leal. Eso le otorgaba la _responsabilidad_ de decirle al Rey cuando estaba cometiendo algún error.

—Cuenta conmigo para eso —se apresuró a decir. Era incapaz de despegar sus ojos verdes, bien abiertos, del níveo rostro de su hermano, quien le sonreía afectuosamente.

—Tal vez seas el segundo hijo, Yuri, pero no puedes escapar a los deberes de un príncipe. —Viktor hablaba con voz alegre, alentadora, consciente de lo que significaban esas palabras para Yuri—. Debes estar listo —continuó, palmeando el hombro de Yuri con cierta fuerza.

—Donde me necesites, allí estaré, hermano —murmuró con los labios curvados en una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Cuando volvió a la realidad, notó que Viktor ya no estaba frente a él, que ya se había dado media vuelta.

— ¡No llegues tarde al banquete de esta noche! —le pidió, animadamente, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

* * *

Al caer el sol se celebró el gran banquete en la sala común, contando con la presencia de todos aquellos señores nobles que habían acudido al llamado de su rey, ahora prestos a celebrar el cumpleaños número dieciséis del príncipe.

El joven Yuri estaba sentado en su lugar de honor junto a su hermano, sosteniendo una pesada jarra de hidromiel y agradeciendo con un gesto a todos los señores, caballeros y damas nobles que se acercaban a felicitarlo y darle sus regalos. Hasta el momento había recibido unas cuantas cosas, como una daga larga ornamentada, regalo de Radoslav Nikiforov, un bello cáliz de plata y zafiros para beber vino, un libro con ilustraciones de los mapas de todo el mundo conocido y una petaca de plata que cabría a la perfección en uno de los compartimentos de su silla de montar.

—Todos te están dando los regalos ahora —observó Otabek, que estaba a su lado. Al hablar, se inclinó un poco hacia Yuri para que lo escuchara en medio de todo el bullicio—, tal vez debí haber esperado hasta la noche...

—No, Otabek —le respondió, sin dejar de mirar al frente—. Lo que has hecho fue perfecto; y tú regalo, mi favorito.

La siguiente en acercarse, fue una hermosa muchachita de larga cabellera castaña que tendría, a lo sumo, un año menos que Yuri. Le tendió un delicado broche de plata con un oso erguido en dos patas, el blasón de la familia Plisetsky. Cuando Yuri lo tomó para mirarlo con mayor detenimiento, notó que en los ojos llevaba dos pequeños rubíes incrustados. Una verdadera belleza.

—Gracias —dijo con un leve asentimiento.

Alzó entonces la vista para despedir a la joven, solo para percatarse de que esta no tenía la intención de irse tan pronto. Permanecía de pie, con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas con fuerza sobre su falda. Yuri notó que incluso estaba un poco sonrojada.

—Príncipe Yuri —habló un hombre alto que estaba detrás de la chica. Tendría unos treintaicinco años y los mismos ojos verde azulados que la muchacha—. Esta es mi hija, lady Ekaterina Rostova.

Ekaterina hizo una rápida reverencia al ser presentada, dejando caer —tal vez a conciencia— sus bucles sobre sus esbeltos hombros.

—Un placer, señorita Rostova, Lord Rostov.

No había reconocido al hombre en un primer momento, pero lo hizo apenas este le dijo su nombre. Los Rostov eran una familia menor que tenía sus tierras a no muchas leguas del castillo real, siendo vasallos directos de la corona. No era como si el rey los considerara demasiado.

—Su Alteza, usted es... —Ekaterina estaba tan nerviosa que la voz le temblaba y no podía dejar de morder con fuerza su labio inferior—. Usted es tan hermoso como cuentan los relatos —finalizó, con el rostro tan enrojecido que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

El padre, por su parte, sonreía orgulloso, estrujando el hombro de su hija. Por supuesto que estaba feliz. El hermano del rey, joven, fuerte y en edad de casarse, era un excelente partido para una muchacha de la baja nobleza, pero la joven Ekaterina no era ni de lejos un buen partido para el príncipe. Lord Rostov buscaba un buen matrimonio para su hija, mientras que esta parecía verdaderamente prendada del muchacho que tenía en frente. Para rematarla, oyó que a su lado Otabek depositaba su jarra de hidromiel en la mesa con la suficiente fuerza como para que llegara a escucharse encima de la música, los murmullos y las risas. Yuri tenía allí a un padre ambicioso, una joven esperanzada y un _amigo_ celoso. Era todo un espectáculo que debía aprovechar.

Se rio por lo bajo, y llevándose el dedo pulgar a los labios, esbozó una sonrisa encantadora, de esas que solo tenía para Otabek.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, _Katyusha_ —dijo con una voz tan melosa como falsa. No mentía al decirle que era bonita, pero en otras circunstancias ni siquiera hubiese pensado en decírselo.

La chica se cubrió la boca con una mano y bajó la mirada, dándose vuelta con torpeza para salir de allí. Su padre la siguió de cerca, susurrándole algo al oído.

Mientras los miraba alejarse, su mano se coló por debajo de la mesa y buscó con avidez posarse en una de las piernas de Otabek. La deslizó hacia abajo, recorriendo la tela de sus pantalones con el dorso de sus dedos, dándole toquecitos suaves pero juguetones. Se deleitaba con sus piernas fuertes, sin duda un producto de tanto montar a caballo, y no podía evitar imaginarse muchísimas cosas.

—Yuri, ¿qué estás haciendo? —quiso saber Otabek, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme porque la voz le sonara firme y clara.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo.

— ¿De la chica? —dijo con fingida inocencia.

—También —respondió el mayor, casi con amargura.

Yuri no respondió, simplemente deslizó sus dedos hacia la parte interna de la pierna y presionó un poco, para luego reanudar sus caricias en una zona menos comprometedora. Bebió un trago largo de hidromiel y alzó la vista para mirar al próximo señor que venía a darle su regalo.

Georgi Popovich le presentó una preciosa silla de montar de cuero negra, ornamentada con detalles de hilo de oro. El príncipe le agradeció y dejó la jarra en la mesa para poder tocarla, pues no quería desocupar a su otra mano, aún empeñada en acariciar la pierna de Otabek. Le daba gracia mirarlo de reojo para ver como fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por mantener el autocontrol.

Desfilaron ante él otra media docena de nobles con sus respectivos regalos, a los que Yuri agradecía con un leve gesto. Llegó por fin el turno de su hermana Mila, que llevaba un pesado fardo de tela en sus manos.

—Yuri, ponte de pie y ven aquí —le pidió con una radiante sonrisa.

El joven sonrió de lado y se rehusó a moverse. Si tan solo su hermana supiera que, por debajo de la mesa, estaba acariciando con total descaro la pierna de su esposo, y que a este no parecía molestarle... En ese momento, no podía evitar sentirse algo mal por ella.

—Vamos, hazlo —insistió su hermana, emocionada.

Yuri entonces resopló y, a regañadientes, apartó su mano de Otabek, que soltó un suspiro de alivio por lo bajo. Se puso de pie tras soltar la jarra casi vacía y bordeó la mesa para acercarse a su hermana.

—Cierra los ojos —le indicó Mila.

Aquello le recordaba un poco a la mañana, cuando Otabek le pidió lo mismo para darle su regalo. Sin rechistar, hizo caso y esperó. Sintió como Mila lo rodeaba para ponerse detrás de él y depositar algo pesado sobre sus hombros: Una capa.

—Listo —le dijo, dándole una pequeña palmada en el antebrazo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, fue consciente de que todas las miradas estaban posadas en él. Quiso maldecir a su hermana, porque de esa forma, todos podían ver su regalo menos él, que lo estaba vistiendo. Mila volvió a rodearlo y acomodó los extremos de la capa sobre sus hombros, para luego unirlos con una preciosa cadena de plata que pasó sobre su pecho. Involuntariamente, giró su cuello para buscar a Otabek con la mirada, y cuando hicieron contacto visual, este levantó su dedo pulgar antes de beber un sorbo de su jarra.

—Te ves magnífico, Yuri. —Su hermana se había apartado un paso de él y lo contemplaba encantada, con el puño sobre su pequeña boca. A decir verdad, ella también se veía hermosa, con sus cabellos rojos sujetos en complicadas trenzas a la altura de su cuello.

Yuri acarició la capa con sus dedos, reconociendo al instante el material por su suave contextura. La prenda era de terciopelo de seda negro, con un discreto ribete blanco de piel de armiño. El extremo inferior, que casi llegaba al suelo, estaba adornado con una franja de intricados diseños bordados en hilo de oro. Era tan sobria en sí misma que combinaba a la perfección con la ropa que Yuri llevaba puesta aquel día: una camisa de seda color marfil, cuyas anchas mangas quedaban al descubierto por los cortes laterales de la capa, y la túnica de manga corta que llevaba encima, de color azul profundo.

—Gracias, Mila —le dijo con una leve sonrisa, sin dejar de tocar el terciopelo negro.

—Te abrazaría, pero no quiero arrugar la capa —dijo la muchacha mordiéndose el labio.

—Agradezco entonces que la capa sea tan fina —murmuró Yuri, provocando que su hermana se riera.

Mila se acercó a la mesa y cogió el broche, regalo de Lord Rostov y su hija, para plantarse de nuevo frente a Yuri. En silencio, lo colocó con delicadeza en la capa, sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

— ¡Te ves muy bien, hermanito! —Viktor apareció de repente a su lado, sin que Yuri notará en qué momento había abandonado su puesto—. ¡Pero queda aún el regalo mío y de Yuriko!

—Oh, muero por saber —respondió Yuri fingiendo desinterés.

Como el hombre más importante del reino, Viktor tenía una importante cohorte de criados que estaban allí cuando él lo solicitaba. Por lo que, cuando chasqueó los dedos, un pequeño grupo se acercó portando dos objetos cubiertos con una fina tela negra. A su hermano le gustaba mucho el misterio. Yuri vio entonces como este cogía uno de los regalos y se lo tendía.

Al reconocer el objeto, ahogó un jadeo. Se trataba de una hermosa vaina de cuero negro que adentro debía de llevar una magnífica espada.

—Ten, toda tuya. Úsala en tu primer torneo —le dijo Viktor con un tono más serio.

"O en mi primera batalla" pensó Yuri. Porque sospechaba que, para él, la primera batalla llegaría antes que el primer torneo. Aquello lo aterraba y lo llenaba de una agradable adrenalina.

Con manos temblorosas, Yuri tomó la espada y la desenvainó. El susurro del acero desnudo contra el cuero de la vaina lo hizo estremecer gratamente.

El arma era hermosa, la tercera que recibía en el día. Pasó un dedo por la hoja de acero y el mango de cuero negro endurecido, para luego bordear el pomo con el pulgar. Era un poco más grande y ancha que aquella que le pertenecía desde los trece años, y por ende bastante más pesada, digna de un hombre adulto. No obstante, quién la había fabricado —probablemente el herrero real—, parecía haberla adaptado a su complexión delgada. La blandió con cuidado, observando como describía círculos en el aire.

— ¿Te gusta? —quiso saber Viktor, quien lo contemplaba divertido.

—Si... ¡mucho! —respondió Yuri emocionado—. Pero Viktor... tú sabes que mi espada es muy especial para mí... —Bajó el brazo con el cual sostenía su regalo y se mordió un poco el labio.

Viktor lo examinó momentáneamente y terminó por apoyar una mano sobre su hombro.

—Lo sé, Yuri —le susurró—. Mi primera espada fue un regalo de nuestro padre en mi cumpleaños número doce, ¿recuerdas? —Sonrió con nostalgia. La sala entera guardaba silencio, pero solo aquellos que estaban muy cerca, como Mila, podían escuchar la conversación entre los hermanos—. Sin embargo, a medida que creces, tu cuerpo cambia y una espada que te resultaba perfecta a los catorce, ya no resulta más que un juguete a los dieciocho. —Intentó hacer contacto visual con Yuri, que lo miraba un tanto conmovido por los recuerdos—. Desde que dejé esa espada de lado, tuve unas cuantas más, pero esa siempre fue la más especial. Aún la conservo en mi habitación, en el fondo de un baúl. Cuando padre murió, aquel pequeño recuerdo de mi infancia se convirtió en la vida misma.

Las palabras de su hermano fueron como una caricia reconfortante, porque, por más que le costara muchísimo dejar atrás aquel pedazo de su alma que era su espada, en el fondo sabía que Viktor tenía razón. De ahora en adelante, su vieja espada ya no iba a ser su arma, sino su tesoro, uno que jamás se mancharía de sangre, permanecería puro para siempre como aquella partecita de su alma, de la que se estaba desprendiendo de a poco, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

— ¡Espera, que eso no es todo! —Viktor soltó una exclamación eufórica que buscaba romper con la atmósfera melancólica y devolverle sus tintes festivos—. No solo necesitas una espada, porque en tu primer torneo recibirás de todas formas unos buenos golpazos de caballeros mayores.

El otro regalo fue revelado apenas Viktor lo sacó de debajo de la tela, sostenida por un joven rubio. Al verlo, Yuri solo confirmó sus sospechas. Era un gran escudo de hierro decorado con el blasón heráldico de la familia.

— ¡Es magnífico! —Exclamó el príncipe, acariciando el oso color escarlata, plasmado en el escudo de manera muy fiel—. Gracias —dijo, mirando a Viktor y luego a su esposa, quienes le sonreían con cariño.

Otra vez agradeció que la capa, que aún vestía, fuera demasiado fina como para soportar un abrazo de su hermano. Mila le había insistido en que se la dejara puesta por el resto de la noche, porque se veía muy atractivo con ella, y Yuri terminó por hacerle caso. Solo esperaba que nadie le derramara vino encima.

Cuando por fin pudo regresar a su lugar junto a Otabek, este le regaló una tierna sonrisa. Iba ya por su segunda jarra de hidromiel, pero bebía tranquilamente y de a sorbos pequeños, muy distinto a como lo habían hecho en la fiesta de coronación de Viktor unos días atrás.

—Te ves impresionante con esa capa —le susurró en voz muy baja, cubriendo sus labios con la pesada jarra de metal—. Estás haciendo suspirar a la mitad de las jovencitas del salón.

—Oh, vamos. —Yuri soltó una risa un tanto amarga y pidió que le llenaran la jarra.

Jamás había tenido demasiada suerte con las muchachas, el favorito de las jóvenes de la corte siempre había sido Viktor —y lo seguía siendo a pesar de que este ya no les hiciera caso luego de casarse—. A decir verdad, el menor de los hermanos jamás se había fijado en las chicas. De niño, le parecían tontas y aburridas, y él tampoco quería saber nada con "cosas de niñas", demasiado concentrado como estaba en su espada y sus entrenamientos. Sin embargo, aquello no parecía molestarles demasiado a las chicas. Podía dividirlas entre las que lo despreciaban como chico por su apariencia un tanto afeminada, y las que lo consideraban lo suficientemente bonito como para intentar hacerlo su amigo, como uno más de ellas. Naturalmente, Yuri las rechazaba a todas por igual. Así fue como pasó su adolescencia odiando a las niñas. Durante los últimos dos años terminó por descubrir que no todas eran idiotas —y también que los chicos podían serlo mucho más—, y que incluso empezaba a verse apuesto como chico para algunas de ellas, pero sus intereses ya estaban en otro lado.

—Mucho me temo que más de una está deseando que la elijas como esposa —continuó Otabek, mirándolo de reojo.

—Sabes que no elegiría a ninguna de ellas, Otabek.

—Lo sé, Yuri —respondió el otro—. Solo estoy procesando en voz alta el hecho de que tengo _mucha_ competencia. Por supuesto, tampoco puedo desafiar a una dama noble en un torneo para pedir la mano de un príncipe —susurró, demasiado cerca de su oído para que nadie pudiese oírlo—, porque eso no tiene lógica alguna, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar eso, Yuri estuvo a punto de atragantarse con lo que estaba bebiendo, y lo maldijo internamente por la sorpresa que le produjo. Lo miró de soslayo, y sintió como sus mejillas ardían cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de Otabek, oscuros e intensos.

"Te has ganado el corazón del príncipe sin necesidad de alzarte victorioso en ningún torneo", pensó.

—Otabek, estás ebrio —le dijo, en cambio, fingiendo estar asqueado. Sin embargo, escucharlo decir todo eso lo encendía bastante.

—No, Yuri, juro que no lo estoy —respondió con inocencia. Y Yuri pudo creerle.

Los criados ya se habían ocupado de retirar todos los regalos de Yuri de la mesa y se apresuraban a poblarla con los primeros platos de la noche: pan de centeno recién horneado con mantequilla, cazuelas de marisco, queso de cabra y bocadillos de caviar. Yuri y Otabek probaron un poco de todo, llenando sus platos como si no fueran a haber segundas y terceras tandas de comida. Viktor, Yuriko y Mila habían vuelto a la mesa para comer, pero esta última parecía demasiado ocupada conversando con Lyudmila, la encantadora prima de Viktor que se sentaba a su lado.

—Esto está tan bueno —exclamó Yuri frente al plato de borsch que le acababan de entregar—. Dime una cosa, Otabek —dijo de repente.

— ¿Si, Yura? —respondió el otro, con la cuchara de plata a mitad de camino entre su boca y el plato.

— ¿Eras _tú_ el centro de atención de las mujeres en la corte de tu padre?

Otabek se quedó perplejo ante tal pregunta, pero se vio obligado a hablar cuando Yuri le insistió, apuntándolo con su cuchara.

—Bueno... —empezó un tanto incómodo, llevándose la mano libre a la nuca—. Desde luego, no lo era hasta hace un par de años atrás...

—Pero lo eres ahora.

—Algo así —admitió el mayor.

— ¿Cómo que "algo así"? Es un sí o es un no, Otabek. —Yuri empezaba a impacientarse.

—Bueno, sí. Pero nunca hubo nada demasiado importante.

—O sea que si hubo alguien... —murmuró Yuri, sorbiendo la sopa de su cuchara.

—Una chica, Aruzhan. Era la belleza de la corte, hija de uno de los generales de mi padre.

—Las chicas demasiado bonitas son las peores —espetó Yuri, dándole un trago largo a su hidromiel por primera vez en la noche.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque son las más tontas, frívolas y malvadas —explicó—. Hablo desde la experiencia, Otabek.

— ¿Tuviste alguna mala experiencia? —preguntó el moreno, intentando esconder su curiosidad.

—No tuve ninguna experiencia de _ese_ tipo, si es eso lo que quieres saber —respondió cortante—. Háblame de ella —le pidió.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado masoquista, pero una parte de él sentía una curiosidad inmensa por conocer el pasado de Otabek. A pesar de la música y el constante bullicio, otra vez Yuri sentía que eran los dos únicos en el mundo.

—No hay mucho que decir además de lo que ya te he dicho, Yuri. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Ella era muy hermosa, yo tenía tan solo dieciséis años... —Se detuvo un segundo al dar cuenta de la expresión horrorizada de Yuri—. No creas que todo eso fue más allá de unos cuantos besos —se apresuró a aclarar.

— ¿No? —Yuri arqueó una ceja.

—No —confirmó Otabek—. Ella... ella quería llegar a algo más... ya sabes...

—Ah, pero si era tremenda puta —concluyó Yuri, sintiéndose de repente un tanto enfadado. No con Otabek, sino con aquella chica desconocida que no era ni de cerca la culpable de su enojo. No podía evitarlo, los celos ardían dentro de él con tan solo imaginarse a _su_ Otabek en brazos de otra persona—. ¿Y qué? ¿Tú no quisiste?

Otabek negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—No quise llegar más allá... porque... bueno, mi hermanita Alia la odiaba. Me decía lo mismo que me estás diciendo tú ahora. —Otabek sonrió—. Además, yo no estaba muy interesado; sin saberlo, yo ya le había entregado mi corazón a un niño rubio que había visto una sola vez hace años.

Yuri se removió en su silla y soltó un suave bufido, que terminó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Otabek siempre sabía cómo rematarla para descolocarlo por completo.

—No la conozco, pero ya me agrada tu hermana —dijo, intentando ignorar lo último y así evitar sentirse más turbado.

Los platos fuertes no tardaron en suceder a los anteriores, desplegados en la mesa con total destreza por al menos dos docenas de criados. El príncipe tenía frente a él una gran variedad de comida para elegir, porque había en grandes cantidades para cada uno de los nobles invitados. Decidió empezar por una modesta ración de cerdo con manzanas asadas, cogiendo los trocitos de carne con la punta del puñal y remojándolos en la manzana.

En ese mismo momento, un heraldo anunció el nombre del primer bardo que cantaría esa noche. Yuri se removió sobre su asiento para verlo mejor. A juzgar por su nombre, Roland, era un extranjero proveniente del occidente, muy probablemente de Acadia o Helvecia. Esos hombres dedicados a recorrer todo el mundo conocido con sus canciones estaban tan desarraigados de su lugar de nacimiento, que eran bienvenidos en las cortes de todos los reyes, sin importar que alguno estuviese en guerra con su tierra.

Roland interpretó a la perfección una de las piezas extranjeras favoritas del rey y su hermano, cambiando algunas estrofas para adaptarla a las costumbres rusas. Viktor, por su parte, aplaudía feliz mientras devoraba una cazuela de perdiz a la miel.

El siguiente fue un joven ruso que hizo sonar su majestuosa balalaika al son de _El Bogatyr_ , la historia de un caballero errante originario de los Urales y su viaje por el sur del río Volga, una región muy diferente y cargada de sorpresas para un hombre del Este, tosco y acostumbrado al clima hostil. Era una historia divertida, pero Yuri se preguntaba cuan macabra podía llegar a ser si fuera al revés, un inocente joven de las estepas del sur del Volga perdido en los helados montes Urales.

Como si fuera una provocación, el mismo bardo tocó inmediatamente después su propia versión de _Oy to ne vecher_ , un tanto más alegre que las versiones tradicionales. Yuri no pudo evitar pensar en Olga mientras el hombre cantaba, ¿dónde estaría su prima ahora? ¿Estaría bien? Al ver que se había terminado el cerdo, le tendieron un cuenco de cisne y hierbas aromáticas, que empezó a comer casi al instante, hechizado con el sonido de la balalaika y la voz aterciopelada del joven bardo.

Se presentaron tres hombres más e interpretaron una pieza cada uno, y con el último de ellos, los platos fuertes se retiraron para dar paso a los pasteles y dulces. Yuri se sentía incapaz de comer mucho más, pero el pastel de frambuesas era su debilidad. Su madre, avalada por el médico de la corte, siempre les decía a su hermana y a él que comer demasiado no era adecuado, que era siempre la causa de malos sueños. Por más cierto que pudiese ser aquello, Yuri sabía que lady Tanya solo quería hijos educados y muy moderados, sin pasión alguna por nada en la vida. La mujer despreciaba los banquetes, la música, todo tipo de excesos... tal vez por eso tan solo había tenido dos hijos.

Le pusieron uno de sus tan adorados pasteles de frambuesas en frente y lo primero que hizo Yuri fue cogerlo con ambas manos y mirar a Otabek, que no había tocado el suyo aún.

—Pruébalo, es lo mejor que comerás aquí —le dijo muy emocionado e insistente. Era como un niño, que quería que su mejor amigo probara una de sus comidas favoritas en el mundo.

No esperó una respuesta de Otabek para morder el pastel con ganas, causando que el dulce rebasara la delicada masa y le manchara la boca y los dedos. En cuestión de minutos se devoró el pastelito, y luego procedió a lamerse el dulce de los dedos ante la mirada atónita de Otabek, que comía su pastel con un mayor cuidado que Yuri.

— ¿Te gustó? —preguntó el menor, aún con la boca llena y batallando ahora por limpiarse los labios y las comisuras.

—Mucho. Podría incluso continuar degustándolo de tu boca —susurró Otabek con los dientes apretados.

Yuri soltó una carcajada y terminó de limpiarse los labios con su pequeña lengua.

—Mierda, Yuri, ¿estás... tentándome? —Otabek parecía genuinamente turbado, con una mano cerrada con fuerza sobre la mesa.

—Tienes suficiente autocontrol como para no hacerlo aquí... —dijo Yuri. Pasó el dorso de la mano por su boca para limpiar cualquier resto que pudiese haber quedado y le sonrió ampliamente a Otabek.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

Un nuevo bardo se plantó en el espacio abierto reservado para espectáculos y baile, justo delante de la tarima de la familia real y entre las dos mesas largas donde se sentaban el resto de los invitados, cuidadosamente ordenados de acuerdo a su título nobiliario. Era un hombre de mediana edad con una barba negra canosa que le llegaba a la parte superior del pecho. Su delgadez extrema podría llegar a hacerlo verse como un mendigo, pero sus buenas botas forradas de piel y su larga capa color púrpura lo delataban como un hombre talentoso, con un buen mecenas.

—Slava. —El heraldo presentó al bardo, que utilizaba un modesto seudónimo que representaba su oficio a la perfección: aquel de contar historias con las cuerdas de un laúd o una balalaika—. Interpreta _El pájaro de fuego._

Apenas escuchó el anuncio, Yuri saltó sobre la silla de madera y le dio un golpecito en el brazo a Otabek. Este se volteó a verlo con una media sonrisa, indudablemente encantado de verlo tan emocionado y feliz en el día de su cumpleaños.

— ¡Otabek, esta es una de mis favoritas! ¡Por favor, no te pierdas ni un momento! —Desde muy pequeño había escuchado a distintos músicos interpretarla, y se la sabía de memoria a pesar de que existieran diversas versiones.

Entonces, el hombre arrancó las primeras notas a su balalaika.

La pieza era alegre y cautivadora desde el principio, con un toque misterioso que hacía alusión directa a una de las historias donde aparecía aquella criatura, el pájaro de fuego. _El príncipe Ivan y el Lobo Gris_ era la historia favorita de Yuri. Podía reconocer una parte suya en el príncipe Ivan, el menor de tres hermanos, al cual su padre pasó por alto a la hora de encomendarles una importante tarea a sus dos hijos mayores: atrapar al legendario pájaro de fuego que se estaba robando las manzanas de oro del Rey. Naturalmente, el hermano que lo lograra heredaría el reino de su padre, cuando este muriera. Fue Ivan el único de sus hermanos en llegar a ver al majestuoso ave y arrancarle una pluma, por lo que su padre accedió a que compitiera con sus hermanos para capturar al pájaro. El príncipe, ambicioso y astuto, terminaba por pasar las tres pruebas quedándose con los tres tesoros —Elena la Bella, el Caballo de las Crines de Oro y el mismísimo Pájaro de Fuego— con la excepcional ayuda del Lobo Gris. Los hermanos, llenos de rabia, asesinaban al más joven y se quedaban con su gloria, pero el Lobo Gris conseguía traerlo de nuevo a la vida para que se casara con su amada Elena y heredera el reino de su padre.

Sentía una profunda admiración por la forma en que el príncipe Ivan terminaba siendo el héroe de la historia, utilizando su astucia para quedarse con todo sin arriesgar absolutamente nada. El joven Yuri ignoraba la necesidad de hacer sacrificios, estaba aún en la edad en la que los muchachitos creen que pueden ser dueños del mundo con tan solo desearlo. Era ese también el momento de la vida en el cual aquella ilusión comenzaba a resquebrajarse rápidamente.

La canción parecía tenerlos hechizados a todos de maneras muy diversas. Viktor y Yuriko, junto a una decena de otras parejas, bailaban en el centro del salón. Los jovencitos de once o doce años se reían de sus padres y se cubrían los ojos mientras devoraban los pasteles y dulces. Otabek parecía haberle hecho caso a Yuri y escuchaba con atención. A juzgar por su expresión, estaría probablemente buscando —y comprendiendo— cada uno de los giros argumentales de la historia que le estaba contando aquel hombre con su instrumento, sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna. Yuri, por su parte, estaba hechizado una vez más con la historia que conocía tan bien. Tenía los brazos apoyados en la mesa, con su mejilla rozándole la suave manga de seda.

—Disculpe, Su Alteza —dijo una voz femenina junto a él.

Cuando Yuri levantó la vista, aterrizó en la realidad al ver a Ekaterina Rostova frente a él. Por segunda vez, la vio hacer una esforzada reverencia, sosteniendo con cuidado su vestido color rosa pálido.

—Lady Ekaterina —murmuró Yuri con evidente desinterés.

La desilusión se hizo presente en el rostro de la dama, pero aun así le sonrió al príncipe.

— ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo? —Ekaterina era encantadora. Cualquier muchacho _normal_ hubiese caído a sus pies sin necesidad de insistencias—. Su Alteza será el príncipe Ivan y yo seré su Elena.

Yuri hizo una pequeña mueca. La muchacha conocía la historia, todos lo hacían, pero las chicas en especial tenían una horrible tendencia a reducir cualquier historia interesante a una de amor entre dos jóvenes idiotas.

—Lo siento, pero no me gusta bailar —respondió Yuri torciendo un poco el labio, un claro gesto de rechazo.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, príncipe Yuri. —Habló de prisa, visiblemente avergonzada.

— ¿De verdad no te gusta bailar? —preguntó Otabek cuando la muchacha se alejó en silencio.

—No, no me gusta. —Yuri se cruzó de brazos.

—Tampoco a mí —dijo Otabek encogiéndose de hombros.

—No importa eso, Otabek. —Mila irrumpió en la conversación y cogió a su esposo del brazo con total confianza—. Yo sí quiero bailar, me gusta mucho esta pieza y tú debes ser mi primera pareja de baile. Luego, podrás volver a sentarte. Lo prometo. —La chica miraba a Otabek con los ojos azules bien abiertos, rogándole que bailara con ella.

—Está bien, de acuerdo, pero solo esta pieza.

—Y la siguiente, porque ya está terminando —negoció Mila. Ambos se habían puesto ya de pie y se alejaban de Yuri para sumarse a las parejas que bailaban.

Habiéndose quedado sin su amigo, Yuri no dudó un segundo en ponerse de pie también —aunque medio a regañadientes— para caminar detrás de ellos hacia el centro de la sala. Caminó lentamente por entre los bailarines, chocándose más de una vez con alguno de ellos para lanzarles luego una mirada asesina. Fue entonces cuando la vio, junto a una de las mesas. Parecía aún un tanto avergonzada a juzgar por como miraba a los que bailaban. Yuri le tendió la mano.

— ¿Lady Ekaterina? ¿Le gustaría bailar aún? ¿Podría perdonar a este pobre idiota? —le dijo con una encantadora y falsa sonrisa.

La chica le devolvió una sonrisa coqueta, haciéndolo estremecer. Ekaterina estaba encantada con él, mientras que lo único que el príncipe sentía por ella era tal vez un poquito de compasión.

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza, será un honor.

Al final, Yuri no sería Ivan ni Ekaterina Elena, porque _El pájaro de fuego_ terminó antes de que ambos jóvenes comenzaran a bailar. No obstante, eso no fue un impedimento para la muchacha, que se acercó a Yuri apenas empezó a sonar la nueva pieza. Esta era mucho menos frenética que la anterior, siendo una triste canción sobre un amor no correspondido. Con timidez, Ekaterina le ofreció su mano a Yuri y este la puso contra la suya para empezar a moverse al son de la música.

Ekaterina bailaba tan bien como Yuri; sabía todos los movimientos y los ejecutaba con gracia, pero carecía de sentimiento. El chico se dio cuenta de inmediato, aunque tampoco fuera ese su caso. Su mirada se apartaba una y otra vez de la de su compañera, buscando a Otabek. No tardó en encontrarlo, bailando junto a Mila a escasos metros de ellos dos. A juzgar por sus movimientos rápidos y poco fluidos, parecía estar ansioso por huir de allí.

Bastó un solo instante, en el que sus ojos se encontraron, para que Yuri sintiera el incontrolable impulso de soltar a su pareja de baile e ir en busca de Otabek. Aferrándose al poco control que le quedaba, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por terminar aquella pieza con Ekaterina. Sin embargo, seguía buscando a Otabek con la mirada, desesperado por retomar aquel contacto visual que provocaba que su cuerpo entero ardiera por el poder de la más placentera de las llamas.

—Tienes una sonrisa hermosa —le dijo la chica.

No fue consciente que estaba sonriendo hasta que Ekaterina se lo hizo saber. Aquello no era más que una prueba de lo poco dueño de sí mismo que se sentía en ese momento.

—Gracias... supongo —respondió, mirándola apenas de reojo. No era la persona a la que quería escuchar decir eso.

Sonaron por fin las notas finales de la pieza, que los dejaron a ambos quietos el uno frente al otro. La joven le sonreía, feliz, mientras que Yuri lo único que quería era salir corriendo. Aprovechó el intervalo que permitía el cambio de músicos para dar un paso atrás y hacer una rápida inclinación de cabeza.

— ¡Que belleza!

En ese mismo momento, ambos se voltearon a mirar al hombre que se les acercaba.

— ¿Boris? —escupió Yuri asqueado.

El hombre se alzaba allí frente a ellos, exhibiendo una enorme sonrisa que muy difícilmente podía interpretarse como amistosa. Era un gesto felino, como el de un depredador.

— ¡Yuri! —exclamó como si de verdad estuviese feliz de verlo—. Veo que has recibido un muy buen regalo de cumpleaños. —Miró fugazmente al rubio para luego centrar su atención en la chica de cabellos castaños. La tomó del mentón, sin siquiera darle tiempo a apartar el rostro.

—Tienes una esposa... e hijos. —Yuri no podía dar crédito a sus ojos.

— ¿Y a quién le importa? Tu adorable hermana también está casada y ahora mismo está bailando con otro hombre que no es su esposo.

Para corroborar aquello, buscó a su hermana con la mirada, para verla bailando con un apuesto muchacho rubio. Viktor y Yuriko seguían bailando juntos, ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo. Yuri bufó.

En la habitación, todos parecían estar demasiado concentrados en el baile, la música y la bebida. Cuando la guerra y la muerte estaban tan cerca, no había nada mejor que perderse por una noche en aquellos tres placeres. Luego, todos aquellos hombres se mostrarían felices de cabalgar en el campo de batalla y manchar sus espadas y lanzas de sangre enemiga, pero por el momento, todos eran almas nobles que solo querían pasar el último tiempo con su familia o pareja.

"Y una mierda" pensó Yuri, empujando a un hombre ebrio que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie para poder alejarse de Boris, de Ekaterina, de todos. "Otabek, ¿Dónde está Otabek?"

Lo localizó a unos pocos metros, de pie junto a la entrada. Cerca de la puerta se sentaban las personas de menor rango; allí era donde sucedían las peleas, los golpes y las apuestas grotescas, con la baja nobleza y los sirvientes de más elevado estatus que a veces tenían un lugar en la mesa del rey —aunque a una distancia abismal de este—. Otabek desentonaba demasiado con todos ellos, tan estoico y con las finas ropas de príncipe perfectamente arregladas.

Sin decir nada, Yuri pasó junto a él y lo cogió con fuerza de la manga de la delicada túnica de seda, tirando de él hacia la puerta de entrada. Cuando la atravesaron, lo soltó y empezó a caminar a paso rápido.

— ¿Qué fue eso, Yuri?

—No te hagas, me estabas esperando para irte a la mierda.

—Si —respondió Otabek cuando lo alcanzó por fin—. ¿Pero a dónde iremos?

—No hagas preguntas y sígueme.

En silencio, salieron al patio. El frío del exterior no tardó en colarse por debajo de sus finas ropas, haciendo estremecer a Yuri, que solo apuró el paso. La luz tenue de la luna llena iluminaba el lugar, que estaba vacío a excepción de unos ocho guardias, dos junto a la puerta rastrillo y los demás distribuidos en cada extremo del cuadrilátero. Los muchachos cruzaron el patio sigilosamente hasta llegar a la torre que llevaba a la habitación de Yuri.

Una vez arriba, el menor cogió a su amigo del brazo y tiró de él para que lo siguiera hacia el pasillo. Hacía tanto frío como en el patio al ser prácticamente una galería cubierta, pero ya había ordenado a Feliks que encendiera el hogar de su habitación para mantenerla caliente cuando regresara por la noche.

—Quería mostrarte algo —susurró Yuri.

—Dime.

Sin soltarlo aún, Yuri se acercó a uno de los ventanales con forma de arco, separados por columnas de piedra.

—Ya hemos estado aquí de noche un par de veces... pero el lago estaba congelado —empezó—. Ahora no. Y hoy es noche de luna llena... Mira, mira el reflejo de la luna sobre el lago. —Estiró su brazo para mostrarle con el dedo aquella franja de luz blanca que se reflejaba sobre el lago, todo bajo un manto negro estrellado—. Es mágico.

Otabek, pudiendo haberse asomado a la ventana contigua, se acercó a la misma sobre la que Yuri estaba reclinado. Se apretó un poco contra él para poder mirar y apoyó una mano en su cintura.

—De verdad lo es... —dijo entonces, mirando el paisaje de reojo, pero sin poder despegar los ojos del chico.

Se apartó de él, consiguiendo que volteara a mirarlo. Con el ceño levemente fruncido, le tendió su mano.

—Dijiste que no te gustaba bailar, pero... ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? Nadie puede vernos aquí más que la luna.

Otabek estaba en lo cierto. Si iban a bailar, no había mejor lugar para hacerlo que ese, con la luna como único testigo.

—Nunca dije que no me gustara... Solo que no me gusta hacerlo con cualquiera —respondió Yuri. Se acercó lentamente a Otabek, de una forma seductora, hechizado por el tenue brillo de la luna reflejada en sus ojos, negros como el cielo que se extendía sobre sus cabezas—. Por supuesto que me gustaría, sí —finalizó al ver que Otabek esperaba una respuesta.

La música del gran salón llegaba a oírse incluso desde allí arriba. Yuri no podía llegar a discernir de qué canción se trataba, pero aquello era suficiente para guiar a su cuerpo.

Sus manos se encontraron tímidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que se tocaban. Era, en cierto sentido, una primera vez. La única danza que conocían sus cuerpos al estar juntos era la danza de las espadas, en la que tan diestros eran ambos. Aquella era completamente desconocida para ambos jóvenes.

—No me quites los ojos de encima —pidió Yuri.

—Nunca.

Yuri empezó a girar con una elegancia prodigiosa, guiando a Otabek sin esfuerzo alguno para que acompañara sus movimientos. El otro lo miraba fijo, demasiado concentrado en que cada paso le saliera a la perfección, cuidándose de no defraudar a su mejor amigo en ese primer baile que compartían. El rubio le soltó la mano para así poder juntar sus otras dos manos, y girar en la dirección opuesta.

—Beka, relájate. Solo... solo soy yo... —Yuri esbozó una sonrisa suave, dándole a entender que no tenía razones para mostrarse nervioso frente a él.

— ¿Solo tú? Tú lo eres todo para mí, Yuri.

Aquellas palabras, y la sinceridad que emanaban, hicieron que el corazón de Yuri diera un vuelco. Otabek siempre era capaz de encontrar la forma de desequilibrar por completo sus emociones con las cosas que le decía. A veces, tan solo le bastaba una mirada intensa. A Yuri no le gustaba quedarse de brazos cruzados. Con un ágil movimiento, atrapó la mano de Otabek con la suya y la acercó hacia él para besar sus nudillos con devoción, sin apartar su mirada. Lo escuchó jadear muy por lo bajo, y se regocijó internamente al sentirse capaz de complacerlo de tal manera.

—Estás rompiendo las reglas del baile —le advirtió Otabek con una sonrisa de lado. Yuri lo conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer en ella un dejo de picardía, pero con la impronta de Otabek.

Las reglas de etiqueta de la alta nobleza rusa indicaban que, en los bailes, hombre y mujer tan solo debían tocarse las manos, especialmente si no estaban casados. Lo contrario podía ocasionar un duelo entre un hombre y el marido de la dama con la que bailaba. Otabek parecía haber sido instruido con aquellas reglas antes de viajar a Rusia, pero Yuri no era ninguna dama.

—Me descubriste. —El chico se mordió el labio y, sin esperar una respuesta, pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Otabek y acercó peligrosamente su cuerpo al del otro. No tardó en sentir una mano fuerte sujetándolo de la cintura, y entonces solo pudo sonreír.

Empezó a mover los pies con destreza, balanceándose un lado a otro, acariciando el cuerpo de Otabek con el suyo y llegando a rozarle el rostro con su cálido aliento cada vez que se acercaban demasiado, para luego volver a alejarse.

—Eres bueno... —observó Otabek, soltando un jadeo de sorpresa que a Yuri, por alguna razón, le pareció increíblemente sensual—. No creo que te hayan enseñado esto. —Afianzó el agarre en su cintura para evitar que se alejara demasiado. Tal vez podían gustarle sus juegos, pero en ese momento quería tenerlo cerca.

—Ahora estoy improvisando —le informó Yuri con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Otabek esbozó una media sonrisa y se arriesgó un poco a acariciarle la espalda, por encima de la capa y otras dos prendas de ropa. Sin embargo, a pesar de la distancia que separaba su piel de las manos de su amigo, Yuri sintió que aquel roce lo quemaba. Jadeó por lo bajo y arqueó su espalda, provocando que Otabek se mordiera el labio al verlo de esa forma.

Llegados a ese punto, ya no los guiaba la música, porque se habían olvidado de lo que sucedía en el gran salón y en el resto del mundo. Solo importaban ellos dos, y aquello que ya había dejado de ser una danza para convertirse en un juego de seducción del cual les sería difícil salir indemnes. Casi con desesperación, Yuri se aferró a Otabek, rodeando su cuello ahora con ambos brazos. Sus miradas se encontraron, ansiosas, como si ninguno de los dos supiera qué hacer a continuación.

—Yura...

Los ojos de Otabek, tal como Yuri los veía, parecían haberse robado todas las estrellas del cielo aquella noche. Y su dueño lo miraba a él, solo a él, como si fuera su luna. No obstante, Yuri se vio obligado a cerrar sus ojos cuando Otabek unió su frente con la suya. El corazón palpitante y la respiración agitada le impedían pensar con claridad, pero allí no había lugar para la racionalidad. Su cuerpo y su alma sabían muy bien lo que querían.

—No te contengas, Otabek... ya no más... por favor... —logró articular, con la voz ronca por el fervor que lo consumía. Estaba harto de aquel Otabek tan moderado y caballeresco, aquel que se movía con cautela en todos los frentes para no defraudar a nadie.

Para su gran sorpresa, Otabek tan solo dudó un segundo antes de tomarlo por la mejilla con firmeza, para fundirse con él en un beso tierno e intenso. Yuri tampoco vaciló al corresponderle. Sus dedos buscaron con desesperación enredarse en los cabellos revueltos de Otabek, acariciando su nuca con cariño.

Aun cuando aquel beso terminó, ninguno de los dos parecía querer separarse, prolongando el contacto con besos tiernos y castos sobre los labios y las comisuras.

—Yuri... Yura... —Otabek, jadeante, repetía una y otra vez su nombre mientras lo besaba—. No deberíamos... no aquí... —Al hablar, parecía casi desesperado, porque Yuri lo mantenía aún sujeto con fuerza, evitando que pudiera hacer otra cosa además de besarlo.

—No aquí... —repitió Yuri, regresando de repente al frío corredor que comunicaba las torres. Se separó de Otabek de muy mala gana y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano—. Vamos a mi habitación, ¿sí? —Se mordió un poco el labio. No estaba seguro que pasaría a continuación, pero tenía la certeza de que en breve lo averiguaría.

Otabek se mostró sorprendido por un instante, pero terminó por asentir y dejar que Yuri lo tomara de la mano para guiarlo de nuevo hacia la oscura torre, e internarse en su habitación.

Las únicas dos fuentes de iluminación en la amplia estancia eran la antorcha, que colgaba junto a la pared, y el hogar, con un fuego tan potente que lo iluminaba todo con una agradable y tenue luz. Apenas los dos ingresaron, Yuri cerró la puerta y la trabó desde adentro. Presionó sus dedos contra el frío cerrojo, utilizando lo último de su racionalidad en asegurarse de que aquella barra de hierro no se movería de su lugar.

Entonces, salvó la distancia que lo separaba de su amigo para tomar su rostro con ambas manos y ser él, esta vez, quién comenzara el beso, un tanto más frenético y torpe que el anterior; pero con la misma cuota de pasión y deseo. Otabek no parecía quejarse de la evidente ansiedad del más joven; al contrario, la alimentaba al responder con caricias en su espalda y sus hombros.

Yuri jadeó al verse obligado a separarse para tomar algo de aire, pero sus dedos inquietos fueron directo a la cadenilla de plata que mantenía su fina capa sujeta sobre sus hombros. Los dedos le temblaban, una mezcla del nerviosismo y la desesperación que sentía, pero jugueteó con la prenda haciendo ademán de quitársela.

—Déjame... déjame ayudarte con eso —le dijo Otabek en un tono bajo y enronquecido.

A Otabek solo le bastó tironear de la cadenita con extrema suavidad y retirar uno de los broches para que la seda se deslizara con delicadeza sobre los delgados hombros de Yuri. Cogió la capa con cuidado y rodeó el cuerpo del rubio para poder sostenerla con mayor facilidad. La depositó sobre un enorme baúl que descansaba en la esquina de la habitación.

Al segundo estaba de nuevo allí con él, aprisionándolo suavemente contra la pared de piedra para volver a atender sus labios con dedicación. Yuri correspondía lo mejor que podía, aprovechando las pequeñas treguas que Otabek le daba para tirar con insistencia de sus propias ropas, que hace rato no eran más que un estorbo.

La pasión del beso poco a poco iba atenuándose, porque Yuri estaba más concentrado en quitarse la ropa que en continuar. Otabek notó aquello al instante y se separó de él para darle espacio. Esperó pacientemente mientras Yuri encontraba la forma de que sus manos dejaran de temblar y pudiera, por fin, quitarse la túnica por sobre su cabeza. La arrojó a un lado e inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con la camisa. Fue entonces cuando se detuvo un instante a mirar a Otabek.

Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al verlo allí de pie, con su mirada perdida en su pálida piel, sus brazos delgados pero fuertes, y sus caderas, parcialmente cubiertas por sus pantalones. Estaba quitándole aquella última prenda con la mirada, y Yuri no era tan ingenuo como para no darse cuenta de eso y aprovecharse de la situación.

Se acercó lentamente y, con una sensualidad casi desconocida para él, besó su mejilla, apenas un roce de labios contra aquella suave superficie, un poco rasposa debido a la barba incipiente que nunca lograba rasurar del todo bien. También él se moría de ganas por atacar sus labios, pero quería que Otabek le rogara. Mientras repartía besos cortos en toda la zona que iba de su oreja a su mandíbula, sus dedos se dirigieron hacia abajo, hacia lo único que mantenía sujeta la túnica de Otabek. Enredó sus dedos en el cinto y tiró suavemente, casi como si dudara.

Fue entonces cuando sintió aquella ola de calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Otabek estaba contraatacando de la forma más devastadora, recorriendo por primera vez su piel desnuda con sus manos, colonizando su cuerpo y haciéndolo suyo tan solo con su tacto. Y se sentía de maravilla, incluso mejor de como se lo había imaginado incontables veces. No había mejor sensación en el mundo que su piel erizándose bajo las caricias del otro hombre. No era otro de sus sueños, finalmente estaba sucediendo.

El corazón le martilleaba contra el pecho, salvaje, lleno de vida. Nunca dejaría de agradecerle a Otabek por haberlo hecho sentir vivo otra vez, por saber hacerle olvidar sus problemas con tan solo unos besos y unas palabras arrulladoras.

—Otabek...

Pronunció su nombre en voz baja, justo antes de que el otro reclamara otro beso de sus labios desesperados. Yuri entonces tiró de su cinturón con más fuerza, apartando la hebilla con sus dedos y dejándolo caer al suelo.

No era justo que él estuviese tan expuesto. Yuri también quería ver su cuerpo desnudo y sentirlo bajo sus palmas. Rompió el beso y buscó su mirada, oscurecida por el deseo.

—Maldita sea, Otabek. —Sus manos subieron nuevamente hacia el cuello de su túnica para cogerlo con fuerza—. No quiero esperar, no _puedo_ esperar más —le dijo entonces, suplicante. Con facilidad le abrió la túnica y la deslizó por sus hombros hasta dejarla caer.

El cuello de la camisa dejaba al descubierto sus clavículas fuertes, y Yuri se preguntó cómo se sentiría el presionar allí sus labios. Lo hizo sin pensarlo demasiado, para dejar luego un reguero de cálidos besos que subían hacia su cuello. Podía sentir su respiración agitada contra sus labios, lo que le confirmaba que tenía sobre Otabek el mismo poder que este sobre él. Decidió aventurarse incluso más allá de los límites, estirando la túnica hacia abajo con dos dedos para besar su pecho. Entonces, Otabek lo tomó de la cintura y lo giró casi con rudeza, tirando de él en dirección a la cama.

Lo recostó sobre las mantas con cuidado, y Yuri solo pudo quedarse allí observando mientras el otro se acercaba hasta quedar a su lado. Con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, Yuri lo apresó contra la cama y se encaramó sobre él, ganando momentáneamente el control de la situación.

Un silbido de admiración se escapó de los labios de Otabek mientras se incorporaba a medias, hasta quedar sentado, con Yuri inclinado sobre su cuerpo.

—Eres increíble, Yuri —le dijo Otabek casi sin aliento.

—Y tú, Beka... eres tan apasionado como te imaginé.

— ¿Me imaginaste? —Los ojos de Otabek brillaron fugazmente, esperanzados y felices.

Yuri se detuvo unos segundos para examinarlo. Su pregunta había sonado un tanto ingenua, casi tierna, y su rostro estoico se veía iluminado con una bella sonrisa de lado.

—Casi todas las noches... casi todas desde que te fuiste...

Mientras hablaba, entre jadeos, sus manos cobraban vida propia y se introducían, curiosas, debajo de la camisa interior de Otabek. Delinearon su cintura para subir lentamente por su pecho, reconociendo cada uno de sus músculos con sus dedos.

—Joder, Yuri...

El rubio sonrió, complacido al ver a Otabek reaccionar de tal manera con sus caricias. En ese momento, no había otra cosa que le gustara tanto como arrancarle esos jadeos tan sensuales, hacerlo feliz.

—Quiero verte... —le pidió, acariciando lentamente su pecho por debajo de la camisa.

—Entonces quítala...ya empieza a estorbar —masculló entre dientes.

Como si se tratara de una orden, Yuri cogió los extremos inferiores de la camisa y tiró hacia arriba con fuerza hasta quitársela, revelando _por fin,_ su amplio y torneado pecho, que se movía de arriba abajo debido a la respiración agitada de Otabek. Se tomó el tiempo suficiente para admirarlo, porque desde luego que aquella obra de la naturaleza se lo merecía.

—Eres hermoso. —Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente en ese momento. No tenía la menor intención de mostrarse zalamero, odiaba eso y más si venía de su parte; aquellas palabras eran sinceras.

—No más que tú, Yuri. Eres tan bello que pareces irreal. Aun me cuesta creer que la suerte te haya puesto en mi camino.

—Ya, deja de decir esas cosas —dijo sin poder disimular, de ninguna forma, la enorme sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

Le agradaba el hecho de que ninguno de los dos se hubiese detenido siquiera a cuestionar la moralidad de aquel acto, porque ambos sabían que estaba bien, que se deseaban y necesitaban fervientemente el uno al otro, que el resto del mundo podía quedar en el olvido por al menos una noche, para que dos jóvenes almas pudiesen amarse.

Reacio a dejar que el fuego se extinguiera, Yuri se inclinó sobre él para abalanzarse sobre su boca una vez más, con la pasión y torpeza de un chico aún inexperto. Otabek, que tampoco tenía mucha más experiencia que él, sonreía contra sus labios y le sujetaba el rostro, pareciendo aceptar —por el momento— su posición de sumisión. Tal vez, para él tener a Yuri Plisetsky encima suyo de esa forma era un sueño hecho realidad, y no quería destruirlo por el mero capricho de tener el lugar dominante. El rubio, por su parte, sabía muy bien cómo aprovechar las ventajas. De su boca descendió hacia su mentón y su cuello, rozando su piel suave con su nariz y sus labios.

—Yura... —Otabek soltaba suaves suspiros y le acariciaba la espalda.

Sin que le avisara de ninguna forma Yuri sintió la rodilla del otro rozarle la entrepierna de forma muy descarada, y lo tocó tanto, que por primera vez fue consciente de lo apretados que sentía los pantalones desde hacía rato. Eso último lo haría estallar.

— ¡Espera! —Jadeó, tal vez demasiado alto—. Espera, Otabek, yo...

De repente, parecía como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se hubiese agolpado en su rostro. Tenía suerte de que sus cabellos alborotados le cubrieran un poco la cara. Sin embargo, cuando miró a Otabek, lo vio esbozar una sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Beka, yo...

—Estás duro, eso es todo —le explicó—. En realidad, es algo bueno.

"Me está tomando por idiota" interpretó Yuri rápidamente.

—Ya lo...

Fue en ese brevísimo momento en que se separó de él que tuvo la oportunidad de verlo más de lejos. Otabek también tenía una protuberancia entre sus piernas, pero la suya era enorme. ¿Qué debía hacer él al respecto? ¿Tocarlo como solía hacer consigo mismo?

—Yuri. —Otabek lo tomó de la muñeca y buscó su mirada con la suya—. Déjame... —le pidió con los labios apretados.

Yuri apenas era capaz de reaccionar, por lo que a Otabek se le hizo bastante fácil quitárselo de encima y recostarlo sobre la cama. Lo primero que hizo fue correrle de la cara los cabellos dorados, batallando un poco debido a la fina capa de sudor que cubría el rostro de Yuri; y también porque —tal como Yuri sospechaba—, a Otabek le encantaba enredar sus dedos en sus finos cabellos.

Observó con atención como Otabek, afirmando su posición sobre él con una rodilla entre sus piernas, acariciaba su torso desnudo con una de sus manos, áspera y ruda, al igual que afectuosa. Descendió con un ritmo lento, torturándolo, provocando que arqueara su espalda con cada uno de esos contactos estremecedores. Cuando llegó por fin al pantalón de tela —que ya se había convertido en una prisión para Yuri—, deshizo los lazos y se apresuró a bajárselo hasta las rodillas.

De los labios entreabiertos del rubio se escapó un pequeño gemido de placer al ser liberado por fin. Instintivamente, abrió un poco las piernas, como si con aquel acto pudiese desprenderse de los tan molestos pantalones. No sucedió, pero sí fue una indicación para que el moreno le quitara los zapatos y los arrojara lejos para luego hacer lo mismo con los pantalones.

—Tócame, Beka... —Necesitaba aliviar aquella presión que había vuelto, y que no tardaría en hacerse insoportable.

—Espera... se aliviará en un momento.

—Beka... —No le importaba sonar como un crío insistente, lo único que quería era sentir esas manos sobre su erección, aliviándolo y complaciéndolo.

Esperó pacientemente a que Otabek se quitara también sus botas y sus pantalones, que quedaron hechos un bollo en algún lado de la cama.

El único obstáculo que tenían ambos en ese momento era la fina prenda interior de lino que cubría sus partes íntimas. Despojarse de los ajustados pantalones había sido para Yuri una gran liberación, pero aun así, los roces de la tela contra su erección lo hacían querer arrancarse la prenda de una buena vez. Lo único que evitaba que lo hiciera, era el pudor que sentía con tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de quedar completamente desnudo frente a Otabek.

La primera y única vez que compartieron la cama fue en una situación muy distinta. Tanto Yuri, como Otabek, estaban completamente vestidos y demasiado ebrios para siquiera poder llegar a algo más que unos besos candentes. Ahora era todo lo contrario: estaban ya casi desnudos, completamente conscientes y muy dispuestos a continuar con lo que fuera que siguiera a continuación.

Con cuidado, Otabek volvió a su posición anterior, inclinándose peligrosamente sobre él. Le dio un beso largo en los labios, al que Yuri tan solo pudo corresponder, intentando ignorar las palpitaciones que sentía allí abajo, intensificadas por un simple beso. No, no era un simple beso. Era un beso de Otabek.

No obstante, le enfadaba un poco que su compañero hiciera caso omiso a su urgente necesidad, besándole los labios _una vez más_ sin siquiera tocarlo donde él más quería. El chico empezaba a impacientarse.

—Otabek... por favor... —le pidió en cuanto el mayor liberó sus labios para besar sus mejillas y su mentón con la ardiente pasión que tanto lo caracterizaba.

— ¿Hm? Espera, Yura... —respondió Otabek con el ceño fruncido, repartiendo besos por su rostro y su cuello como si temiera ir demasiado más abajo.

—No... No puedo aguantarme... —dijo con su voz ahogada entre jadeos.

Escuchó que Otabek suspiraba con pesadez y se mordió el labio con fuerza, hundiéndose aún más en el suave cobertor de lana sobre el que estaba recostado. Lo estaba decepcionando, y un jovencito decepcionante no podía ser jamás alguien deseable. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no llorar, se mordió el labio, intentando aguantar, ahogar un grito capaz de alertar a todo el castillo.

Otabek, sin responderle, deslizó su boca con suavidad desde sus marcadas clavículas hasta su oído, enterrando el rostro en sus cabellos

—Solo espera, mi Yuri... —imploró. Aquella forma tan dulce de referirse a él, y su tono de voz sereno fueron como un bálsamo para su creciente ansiedad.

Decidió confiar en él, concentrándose en sentir.

Soltó el primer y desmedido gemido cuando Otabek presionó sus labios contra su garganta y su reacción inmediata fue echar la cabeza hacia atrás y arquear la espalda, facilitándole el camino para que lo colmara de besos. Pareció entenderlo, porque luego del primero, cada beso se volvía más fiero, pero se cuidaba muy bien de no tocar aquella piel de porcelana con sus dientes. Yuri se sentía casi culpable por dejar escapar tantos gemidos de sus labios, uno tras otro, pero a Otabek no parecía importarle. Tal vez hasta incluso disfrutaba de escucharlo así, tan vulnerable, tan a su merced.

Los cálidos labios delineaban ahora las marcas suaves de los músculos de su pecho, blanco como nieve, mientras que una mano fuerte se aferraba a su hombro. Otra vez Yuri se sentía mal por estar en el mismísimo paraíso mientras Otabek hacía todo el trabajo. Él no era así. Enterró sus dedos en los cabellos negros del otro joven, consiguiendo que le dirigiera una fugaz mirada.

— ¿Te gusta esto, Yuri? —preguntó, susurrando contra su piel ardiente.

—Si... si, Beka... no te detengas... —le exigió. Cerró sus dedos en torno a sus cabellos, tironeando un poco para pedirle que continuara complaciéndolo.

De a poco, Otabek se acercaba al que parecía ser su objetivo, y la entrepierna de Yuri se sentía cada vez más a punto de explotar allí mismo, incluso antes de que Otabek pudiese llegar a tocarla. El mayor iba también retrocediendo sobre sí mismo, hacia las orillas de la cama. Yuri se incorporó sobre uno de sus antebrazos justo para ver cómo le besaba el abdomen y giraba luego su rostro para atender el pequeño relieve que era el hueso de su cadera. Mientras lo besaba con total devoción, sus largos dedos juguetearon perezosamente con el borde de su prenda interior, jalándola un poco hacia abajo.

Fue entonces cuando Yuri terminó por comprender sus intenciones. Retiró la mano de sus cabellos para llevársela a la boca y poder ahogar así un fuerte jadeo.

— ¡Otabek! —exclamó a pesar de tener la mano presionada con fuerza contra su boca—. ¿De verdad vas a...a...?

Todo ese revuelo de su parte terminó por llamar la atención de Otabek, que, sin quitar los dedos de donde estaban, lo miró con su característica expresión estoica, pero sin dejar de fruncir un poco el ceño.

—Si... ¿no quieres? Tal vez me dejé llevar demasiado... —Parecía un tanto turbado, pero reacio a retroceder el terreno que había avanzado con sus dedos.

— ¡No! —se apresuró a decir—. Digo sí... ¡sí! Por favor...Beka...

—Bien... Seguiré, pero tú me dirás si quieres que pare, ¿está bien?

Yuri asintió, pero en su mente sabía que Otabek no oiría ninguna palabra de su parte.

Desde su privilegiada posición, pudo ver como el mayor se levantaba de la cama para ponerse de rodillas sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Tal era la devoción que sentía por su Yuri. Con un movimiento ágil, lo despojó de la última prenda, provocando que Yuri volviera a dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cama, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

—Yuri... —A juzgar por su voz, Otabek parecía un tanto decepcionado por su comportamiento—. Déjame verte... concédeme ese honor...

No podía negarle nada teniéndolo allí de rodillas frente a él. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama, frente a frente con Otabek, que estaba ya acuclillado entre sus piernas. Sonrió de lado. Tenía que admitir que, desde allí, tenía una vista excelente.

Otabek tenía la mirada fija en su palpitante erección, con el ceño fruncido como si ver aquello no lo afectara en lo más mínimo. Parecía estar escudriñando un libro en un idioma desconocido que intentaba descifrar.

— ¿Beka...? —Yuri empezaba a impacientarse.

—Esta... es mi primera vez haciendo esto, Yuri —le confesó. Otabek jamás tenía miedo de decir las cosas de forma directa y clara—. Dame tiempo...

En respuesta, lo único que hizo fue asentir un par de veces. Su compañero posó ambas manos en sus delgadas pantorrillas para ir subiendo de a poco, cubriendo todo el largo de sus piernas con caricias abrasadoras. Se detuvo por fin en sus pálidos muslos, sujetándolos con fuerza al momento de separarlos lo suficiente como para que su cabeza pudiera caber entre sus piernas.

Y Yuri esperó, esperó con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho; con la ansiedad, la expectativa y los nervios a flor de piel. Sus dedos se aferraron a las mantas instintivamente en cuanto sintió la mano de Otabek sobre su erección por primera vez. Lo sujetaba por la base con cuidado, un preludio para el verdadero acto. Cerró los ojos, intentando calmar su respiración agitada para no parecer un niño idiota y alborotado. Quería estar preparado, incluso tratándose de la primera vez que experimentaría algo como eso.

No tardó en comprender que jamás se podía estar preparado para una cosa así.

Bastó un roce tímido, de su cálida lengua en la punta, para que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera, y él mismo se sintiera abrumado por aquel torrente de sensaciones nuevas. En voz muy baja, entre jadeos reprimidos, pronunció su nombre una y otra vez, como si de esa forma pudiera pedirle que continuara. Otabek parecía no dar cuenta de sus súplicas, demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. No podía pedirle que se mostrara completamente desinhibido siendo su primera vez haciendo eso; y de cierta forma, le parecía adorable que estuviese intentándolo todo por él. Pero por otro lado, Yuri quería que Otabek se dejara llevar por completo, que dejara de pensar que tenía que impresionarlo todo el tiempo. Quería que disfrutara aquello _junto_ a él y tanto como él, porque era un momento especial para ambos, más allá de que fuera o no la mejor experiencia física de sus vidas.

De a poco, Otabek parecía tomar más confianza, animándose a ir más allá de unas suaves lamidas en la punta de su pene. Recorrió con su legua toda su extensión, arrancándole a Yuri un jadeo gutural. Arqueó la espalda, sacudiendo instintivamente su cadera. A pesar de que aquella situación le daba cierto pudor, hizo todo lo posible por mirar al hombre que lo complacía con tanto cariño, buscando su mirada. Tuvo la suerte de que Otabek también buscaba la suya desde abajo, para dedicarle una fugaz —y muy sensual— sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Yuri le devolvió el gesto, la sonrisa más amplia que le permitieron sus labios, entreabiertos y dejando escapar gemidos cada vez más desesperados. Acercó una pálida y temblorosa mano al rostro del otro y le acarició los cabellos, la frente perlada de sudor y las mejillas suaves. En respuesta, recibió otra mirada intensa, una mirada que le advertía que todo aquello estaba lejos de terminar. Y no tardó en confirmarlo. Otabek se apartó de él y se relamió fugazmente el labio inferior antes de cubrirlo con sus labios, jugando incómodamente con su lengua.

Pero el rubio no parecía darse cuenta de la evidente falta de experiencia de su compañero; para él, aquello era como estar en el cielo, y estaba demasiado ocupado perdiéndose en él. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió extasiado, encantado con cada nueva oleada de placer que invadía su inexplorado cuerpo.

—Otabek... —jadeó— Eres sorprendente... —suspiró—. Maravilloso... Ota... ¡hmmm! ¡Maldición! —Sus desesperados intentos por alabarlo se veían frustrados por los gritos y gemidos que salían de sus labios—. Beka...

Las llamas del hogar crepitaban, vivaces, para luego morir ahogadas en los gemidos de Yuri, o en los sonidos involuntarios que hacía Otabek al mimarlo. La situación era idílica, pero Yuri podía sentir la fuerza descomunal con la que la mano de Otabek se aferraba a su piel, la forma en que esta temblaba ligeramente... y como su cuerpo mismo parecía sentirse cada vez más cerca de estallar.

—Beka, quiero... —Si no lo hacía en ese momento, pronto sería demasiado tarde—. Detente, Beka... yo quiero...

Habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Otabek lo escuchara y, tal como hacía cada vez que Yuri se lo pedía, se detuvo al instante y lo miró con atención.

— ¿Qué quieres, Yuri? Dímelo y lo tendrás ahora mismo. —Las palabras le salieron apresuradas, ya que aún estaba batallando por recuperar el aliento después de tal hazaña para su boca y pulmones.

Yuri lo miró con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa ladina, aun acariciando su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

"Quiero Igualar esta partida, y complacerte", pensó. "Quiero que mis caricias y mis besos te arrebaten suspiros, quiero...".

—Fundirme contigo. —"Y que nunca te alejes"—. Lo quiero todo de ti... —Sin previo aviso, Yuri introdujo su dedo pulgar en la boca de Otabek, la cual tan ocupada había estado momentos antes—. Quiero que tú me...

Ya para la mitad de la frase, Otabek no pudo esperar más. Se incorporó frente a él, solo para volver a empujarlo sobre la cama. Yuri tomó conciencia de lo que sucedía cuando su cabeza cayó sobre la blanda superficie, con sus cabellos rubios desplegados desordenadamente sobre su rostro y las mantas de pieles y lana. Al instante, sus ojos se encontraron una vez más con los de Otabek, que lo miraba desde arriba, sosteniéndose por encima de él con los brazos extendidos y las manos apoyadas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Yuri.

—Otabek... —susurró Yuri con una sonrisa, sin poder resistirse a acariciarle uno de los brazos—. Acércate... y bésame. —Frunció levemente los labios de manera seductora antes de cerrar sus ojos.

La orden fue rápidamente ejecutada. De forma cadenciosa Otabek se apodero de sus labios, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos con suavidad antes de liberarlos y volver a arremeter contra ellos, avivando su deseo, llevándolo hasta el límite. Estaba tan inclinado sobre él, que sus cuerpos se rozaban cada vez que presionaba demasiado su boca contra la de Yuri, quien a duras penas podía seguir el ritmo frenético de aquellos besos. Por fin, Otabek estaba dejándose llevar, olvidándose del autocontrol que lo reprimía.

Con un ágil movimiento, Yuri se tomó el atrevimiento de rodear su cadera con ambas piernas, presionando un poco para frotarse contra él. En ese momento, el otro rompió el beso para presionar sus labios contra su mejilla, enrojecida y sudorosa como el resto de su cuerpo.

—Yura... —Tuvo el placer de escuchar al kazajo gemir su nombre en su oído. Confirmándole que ambos anhelaban lo mismo.

Otabek se alejó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Y para Yuri, en ese momento no había nada en el mundo que pudiera equipararse a la forma en que Otabek lo miraba; aún si fruncía el ceño, sus labios estaban sutilmente curvados en una sonrisa llena de amor. Los desordenados cabellos oscuros le caían sobre los ojos, y sus pómulos estaban tan rojos como los de Yuri. El rubio le acarició la mejilla con la palma de su mano y delineó cada parte de su rostro con la yema de sus dedos, como si quisiera guardar aquella imagen por siempre. Cuando terminó, deslizando su mano hacia abajo por su pómulo, le echó lo brazos al cuello de manera tal que sus labios quedaron peligrosamente cerca de su oído.

—Hazlo —le suplicó, jadeante.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Otabek con el mismo tono.

En respuesta, el más joven solo pudo acercarlo más, restregando su pelvis contra su cuerpo. Sonrió con malicia al escuchar que Otabek intentaba reprimir un gemido.

—No te hagas el idiota, Otabek —le dijo contra su oído. La forma tan dulce con la que se había expresado hacia tan solo un instante había sido reemplazado por un tono insistente—. Quítate esa porquería. —Se refería a la molesta prenda que aún le quedaba al moreno, aquel modesto trozo de tela que para Yuri significaba un mundo de distancia.

Lo sorprendió un poco que Otabek solo respondiera acariciándole los cabellos y la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—No estoy seguro... de cómo se hace... —admitió, notablemente avergonzado.

Desde luego, esa no era una excusa válida para Yuri. No le molestaba ni un poco la escasa experiencia de Otabek —aunque luego de lo que le había hecho, le costaba creer en sus palabras—, más bien, le emocionaba ser el primero. Deslizó sus dedos por su amplia espalda y posó su mano sobre la suya, que presionaba firmemente su mejilla.

—Entonces descubriremos como hacerlo... juntos.

—Eres insaciable, Yuri. —Otabek frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¿No me deseas ni un poco? —contraatacó, mordiéndose un poco el labio para luchar contra la decepción.

—Te deseo más que a nada en el mundo. —Para dejar eso en claro, le besó los nudillos con cariño.

Si los dos lo deseaban, ¿cuál era el problema? Escudriñaba su rostro impenetrable con ojos suplicantes, rogándole que dejara de dudar.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Yuri. Apretó su mano con fuerza, como para darle ánimos.

—No quiero lastimarte.

Entonces ese era el problema. Sabía que de alguna forma u otra aquello dolía, dolía tanto que las mujeres sangraban la primera vez, sangre que era el orgullo de las casadas y la vergüenza de las núbiles. Pero Yuri no era ninguna doncella, ni siquiera era una mujer.

—Tú nunca harías eso —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Confío en ti... No tengas miedo de amarme, Otabek. —Las palabras le salieron con facilidad, porque eran reales y sinceras.

Por unos segundos que a Yuri le parecieron eternos, Otabek se dedicó a mirarlo a los ojos, como si buscara el menor ápice de arrepentimiento en aquellas esmeraldas cargadas de expectativa y entusiasmo.

—Me dirás cuando duela y me detendré de inmediato.

Solo pudo asentir antes de que la pasión volviera a inundar la habitación, haciendo que Otabek se perdiera una vez más en Yuri, en todo eso que el príncipe representaba para él. Yuri, por su parte, respondía complacido, hundiendo sus dedos en los cabellos de Otabek mientras este le besaba el cuello con una fogosidad desbordante.

—Levanta la cadera —le pidió con una firmeza que solo demostraba lo nervioso que estaba.

Le hizo caso, sin entender demasiado a qué se debían aquellas instrucciones. Otabek se separó de él por unos segundos y con su mano recorrió su torso de arriba hacia abajo para acariciar su entrepierna con la yema de los dedos. Fue más allá de su erección, más atrás. Yuri esperó pacientemente, con el pecho ardiendo y la cabeza dándole mil vueltas.

Sus dedos por fin dieron con su objetivo, y Yuri lo supo cuando su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante la sorpresa y la incomodidad de ser tocado de forma tan íntima.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —le reprochó, desesperado.

—Yuri... —Lo oyó suspirar, intentando calmar los nervios—. Estoy preparando tu cuerpo. Creo que lo estoy haciendo bien, pero... ¿quieres que me detenga ahora? —Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—. Podemos tan solo besarnos y tocarnos, eso es menos invasivo.

"No". Se incorporó sobre uno de sus antebrazos y se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla, para luego sacudir la cabeza enérgicamente. Los besos y las caricias lo hacían sentir en el paraíso, pero Yuri quería estar con Otabek de esa forma tan especial, _ser uno_ _con él_.

— ¿Crees que te traje a mi habitación solo por unos besos? No, continúa, Beka —le dijo con firmeza.

Una de las cosas que Yuri más apreciaba de Otabek era su capacidad de entender algo sin la necesidad de una reconfirmación. Otabek no hacía preguntas innecesarias, y esa vez no fue la excepción. Solo le bastó escuchar el pedido de Yuri para que su mano volviera a moverse entre sus piernas. Tanteó su entrada, realizando movimientos circulares en torno a ella, presionando levemente, firme pero sin prisa hasta que introdujo uno de sus dedos en Yuri, quien jadeaba con su pulgar entre los dientes. Al primer dedo de Otabek le siguió un segundo, y Yuri no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido por lo bajo. Pero el otro no interrumpió su labor. Cuando tuvo bien afirmada su posición, se acomodó mejor entre las piernas del rubio y volvió a inclinarse sobre él para capturar su mirada.

—Mírame. —Le corrió los cabellos de la cara y Yuri abrió los ojos.

—Si tú me besas otra vez... —suplicó Yuri un tanto avergonzado.

Pedirle esas cosas a Otabek era casi como darle una orden, porque las cumplía de inmediato y con entusiasmo. Con sus besos, tiernos y apasionados a la vez, era muy fácil olvidarse de la incomodidad que sentía allí abajo. De la misma forma, la sola compañía de Otabek lo llenaba de una felicidad que nunca había experimentado antes. Sabía que esos sentimientos eran peligrosos, engañosos, que lo llevarían a un dolor inmenso y difícil de aplacar; pero en ese momento, para Yuri su mundo eran los besos húmedos que Otabek repartía por todo su cuello, las palabras sinceras y las sonrisas que parecían revelarlo todo.

Otabek lo sujetaba con firmeza por el hombro, hundiendo sus dedos rudos en su piel tersa y blanca, marcándola sin llegar a hacerle daño. Sus labios, insaciables, se movían contra los suyos, arrancándole gemidos que se ahogaban en cada uno de los besos.

El dolor ya se había ido casi por completo, y empezaba a sentir un curioso cosquilleo en su bajo abdomen. Era una señal de que su cuerpo no se contentaría solo con eso. Yuri Plisetsky quería más.

Como si pudiera leerle la mente, o los mensajes claros que daban sus gestos, Otabek retiró por fin sus dedos y se apartó un poco de él, antes de tomarlo de las caderas con ambas manos. Buscando estimular y relajar aún más a Yuri comenzó a frotar su erección contra su trasero, creando una fricción sobrecogedora que envió oleadas de calor a ambos príncipes. Otabek lo rodeó con una mano por la cintura para mantenerlo en esa posición, mientras que con la otra se dedicó a acariciar el miembro de Yuri.

Pronto, el rubio no era más que gemidos y jadeos desesperados.

—Hazlo… —suplicó con su respiración agitada, entendiendo que deseaba más de Otabek. El mayor obedeció.

De pronto todo sonido proveniente de Yuri cesó y su cuerpo se puso rígido ante la invasión de Otabek. Los jadeos se convirtieron en quejidos, incontrolables, cada vez más elevados a medida que el otro lo penetraba.

Otabek alzó la vista, horrorizado. Por su mente parecían pasar un montón de cosas, cuestionándose...tal vez, Yuri era un tanto más sensible de lo que creía.

El rubio se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de su amigo, escondiendo su rostro sudoroso en su hombro, ocultando sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Me detendré un momento —le dijo acariciando su espalda, reconfortándolo—. Esto tiene que pasar —susurró con calma a su oído—; pero entenderé si quieres que pare…

—No, puedes seguir. —En un desesperado intento por soportarlo mejor esta vez, Yuri respiró hondo, se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Otabek volvió a mover sus caderas hacia el interior del menor, provocando otro alarido por parte de Yuri.

—Continúa... —reafirmó, revelando su rostro para mirarlo.

Otabek le acarició los cabellos con dulzura mientras empujaba muy lentamente dentro de Yuri, entrando por completo, uniéndose a él en cuerpo y alma.

—Dejará de doler... No debe doler... —Susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído del más joven, que solo asentía una y otra vez mientras soltaba un quejido tras otro.

—Beka... —gimoteó Yuri.

Como respuesta, recibió un beso que le robó el aliento. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su espalda, aferrándose con fuerza a Otabek. Su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, pero las caricias suaves que le daba el otro chico eran un bálsamo para su ansiedad.

Sin que nadie se lo pidiera, empezando a responder a las necesidades de su propio cuerpo, Otabek dio la primera estocada, arrancándole a Yuri un gemido que ya no era exclusivamente de dolor, sino también de placer. Lo calló con un beso largo e intenso que buscaba ahogar cualquier otro ruido que pudiera escapársele. Enterró la cabeza en su hombro, esta vez para empezar a repartir besos castos sobre su piel. Aquello inevitablemente lo ayudó a relajarse, y fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que el dolor empezara a disiparse de a poco.

—Muévete, Beka... —le susurró entonces.

Otabek le hizo caso al instante, afianzando el agarre en su cintura para empezar a moverse a un ritmo más frenético, concentrándose en satisfacerse a sí mismo. Se lo merecía luego de haber esperado tanto. Yuri también tenía su energía puesta en complacerlo, cerrando sus piernas con fuerza en torno a sus caderas, dejándolo entrar una y otra vez, besándole los cabellos.

—Ah, Yuri... Me vuelves loco...

Y Yuri solo respondía con más besos, más caricias, y suspiros que ya no se esforzaba por disimular. Otabek lo hacía sentir en las nubes, para luego arrastrarlo hacia lo más inmoral y elevarlo al paraíso una vez más. Lo trataba de forma tal, que era su ángel y su perdición al mismo tiempo. En otras palabras, era su Yuri.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Otabek. Era una pregunta estúpida, pero a Yuri le parecía que la formulaba cuando sentía que estaba ocupándose demasiado de su propio placer.

—Sí, Beka... —le respondió, ya con la voz enronquecida—. ¡Joder, sí! —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa.

Las caderas de Yuri comenzaron a formar parte de la acción, movidas por una necesidad instintiva de profundizar el contacto, y suspiro al escuchar los gruñidos que su participación provocaban en Otabek.

—No podré... No por mucho más tiempo —le advirtió el mayor. En verdad, era un milagro el haber podido llegar hasta allí sin estallar.

El otro no parecía tener problema con eso; en cambio, disfrutaba cada una de las estocadas. Sin previo aviso, tras soltar un gutural gemido, Otabek se corrió dentro de Yuri, llenándolo por completo y haciéndolo jadear sin pudor alguno. Tan dedicado como era, Otabek no disfrutaría de su orgasmo hasta que Yuri también lo hiciera. Lo embistió de manera errática dos veces más, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban a su agotado cuerpo; mientras, su mano acariciaba la erección de Yuri con ímpetu, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con sus dedos.

—Joder, Beka... —soltó el menor entre dientes, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para anticiparse a la reacción que venía con el orgasmo. Pero, una vez más, no podía estar preparado para eso, menos aun siendo el primero de esa índole.

Nuevamente, su compañero fue rápido y precavido. Cuando Yuri se vino sobre su mano, lo primero que hizo fue besarlo con ferocidad, para que pudiera descargarse contra sus labios. Y Yuri gritó, lo llamó por su nombre una y otra vez, pero toda palabra que salía de su boca se ahogaba en la de su amigo, de manera tal que solo él podía escucharlo.

Cuando el beso se rompió, ambos jadeaban de manera descontrolada, batallando para hacerse con algo de oxígeno para sus pulmones. Fue Yuri el primero en sonreír, aún con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados. Otabek lo colmaba de caricias en sus mejillas y labios, y de besos tiernos por todo su rostro, evitando la boca para permitirle recuperar el aliento.

—Eso... eso estuvo bien... —empezó Otabek con timidez, luego de un largo intervalo.

—No me jodas... estuvo mucho más que bien, Otabek... Eres magnífico. —Tal vez había sido una experiencia un tanto atropellada, con momentos incómodos seguidos de otros donde ambos sabían a la perfección lo que debían de hacer, consumidos por una pasión desbordante, para luego volver a actuar como niños; pero para Yuri aquello lo había sido todo, y nadie podría convencerlo de lo contrario.

—Te quiero, Yura... —musitó Otabek.

—Y yo a ti —le dijo Yuri de forma apenas audible.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer sonreír al moreno, que se inclinó sobre él para robarle un beso casto en los labios.

—Estás temblando... —observó.

Tras decir eso, se removió un poco para salir de Yuri y poder recostarse a su lado. El menor soltó un pesado suspiro y se removió para mirarlo de frente. Levantó las mantas para meterse debajo y cubrirlos a ambos bajo una pesada capa de pieles. Sus manos se encontraron y terminaron entrelazadas bajo el abrigo, mientras los dos se sonreían como idiotas.

—Estoy bien. —Los dedos de Yuri juguetearon con los de Otabek para afianzar el agarre.

— ¿Te duele...?

Era cuestión de tiempo el que le hiciera esa pregunta.

—Un poco...

—Lo siento mucho —se apresuró a decir Otabek.

Yuri lo tomó del mentón con su mano libre y acercó su cuerpo al suyo para besarlo en los labios una vez, dos veces.

—No te disculpes...mañana dejará de doler, pero el recuerdo de estar unido a ti, siempre estará conmigo —le respondió, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura y fijando su mirada en la de él —. No tienes idea... no tienes idea lo mucho que deseaba estar contigo de esta manera.

— ¿Por qué vivir alimentándote de recuerdos? —Otabek lo miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Porque al amanecer, todo esto será un recuerdo lejano, casi un sueño... —susurró Yuri.

Así era, así debía de ser. Las personas como ellos solo tenían derecho a amarse durante la noche, porque la oscuridad era el dominio de lo inmoral y de lo infame, de todo aquello que debe reprimirse u ocultarte vilmente, por despreciable. El sol iluminaba la sonrisa de una esposa, la felicidad de un hijo y el abrazo de un amigo, _pero nada más_. Desde el ocaso hasta el despuntar del alba, la vida para ellos era como el carnaval, donde el rey tiene la libertad de jugar a ser mendigo, y el labriego puede comportarse como su señor sin acabar en la horca, solo para despertarse al día siguiente y coger la hoz para regresar a los campos de cultivo.

—No... Soy tuyo, Yuri. —Otabek parecía, por primera vez, empecinado en negar la realidad, como poseído por las criaturas de la noche que le decían que sí, que era posible amar a un muchacho de la forma en que él quería a Yuri—. Si no puedo amarte, muy poco quedará de mí.

—No digas eso... eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco —confesó, con el rostro semienterrado en la almohada.

—No digas más —replicó Otabek—. Déjame disfrutar del tiempo que tengo contigo.

Yuri le soltó la mano para rodearlo con los brazos y recostar su cabeza en su pecho. De esa forma, podía sentir cada uno de los latidos de su corazón, ya lentos y erráticos. El calor del cuerpo de Otabek era, para Yuri, cien veces más reconfortante que las mantas o el fuego que aún ardía en un rincón de la habitación.

—Entonces...quédate conmigo...quédate conmigo hasta el amanecer.

—Siempre.

Los dedos de Yuri describían suaves círculos en el pecho de Otabek, arrullándolo con caricias, como si quisiera disculparse por haber expresado sus preocupaciones en un momento tan especial. A cambio, recibía dulces besos en los cabellos, la nariz y la frente. Era evidente que ambos estaban exhaustos, pero parecían querer extender ese momento con más besos cortos y caricias suaves que podían parecer insignificantes, pero que a la vez eran valiosas.

— ¿Otabek? —llamó Yuri luego de un largo rato de estar en silencio. Era un silencio agradable, en el cual solo podían distinguirse las respiraciones agitadas de ambos.

— ¿Si? —Su voz se escuchaba ya un tanto adormilada, pero no podía negarle nada a su Yuri, por más que el sueño amenazara ya con llevárselo.

—Gracias... —Presionó sus labios contra su piel cálida—, por tan estupendo cumpleaños.

—Yuri... —Otabek volvía a hablar en susurros, con la sinceridad de un hombre que sucumbe lentamente ante el cansancio—. Hoy, no solo te di el arco... creo que te entregué también mi corazón —confesó.

Por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, el rubio se quedó quieto a su lado, como si estuviera tallado en piedra. Sintió que su brazo fuerte le rodeaba los hombros, y dejó que lo atrajera todavía más contra él. No estaba seguro que debía decir o como debía reaccionar, pero, desde muy pequeño, su abuelo le había enseñado a cuidar de las cosas valiosas que pasaban por sus manos. "No importa cuán príncipe seas" le había dicho una vez, cuando Yuri tenía tan solo ocho años, "porque las cosas verdaderamente valiosas son aquellas que ni todo el oro del mundo puede reemplazar cuando se pierden".

—Prometo cuidarlo muy bien —respondió por fin.

Luego de ocho años, Yuri por fin comprendía del todo aquellas sabias palabras del hombre que había guiado su vida. Empezaba a entender, de a poco, lo que era tener la suerte de que alguien más le confiara sus sentimientos. Y estaba dispuesto a atesorarlos dentro suyo hasta que lo quemaran, a dejarlos vivir y crecer, por más arduo y difícil que fuera a ser su camino. Yuri Plisetsky lo sabía, pero no quería volver a alejarse de Otabek por nada del mundo.

El amanecer se cernía sobre ellos como algo inevitable, pero Yuri sintió un gran alivio al corroborar que Otabek ya estaba dormido, con una mano presionada sobre la suya. No tardó en quedarse también profundamente dormido, con el rostro enterrado en su cuello. El alba llegaría pronto, pero Yuri ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

 **Después de mil años, he vuelto con el tan esperado capítulo 11 (sí, yo también estuve mucho tiempo esperando para escribirlo a pesar de que me haya costado horrores). Sé que me van a matar por tardar tanto, peeero, son más de 20000 palabras con sabroseo, espero que sea suficiente para no terminar en la hoguera (?).**

 **Iré por partes. En primer lugar, solo quería decir que para las canciones del banquete (El Bogatyr y El pájaro de fuego) tomé como inspiración "The Bogatyr" y "Tales of the firebird" de Derek and Brandon Fiechter, pueden encontrarlas así en youtube porque le dan una ambientación a las escenas, yo de hecho las escuché mientras escribía 8D. Y el cuento al que se refiere Yuri, originalmente se titula "El zarévich Ivan y el lobo gris", y es una historia tradicional rusa sobre el pájaro de fuego, también una criatura mítica tradicional sobre la que hay varias historias.**

 **Bueno, ahora dejo de hacerme la boluda y vamos a lo importante (?). Confieso que este es el primer lemon que escribo en...poco más de tres años, que fue cuando escribí el primer lemon, o sea que este es el segundo; tampoco suelo leer cosas de este tipo así que estaba un poco (bastante) desorientada. Aun así decidí hacerlo bastante detallado más que nada por ser su primera vez, hacerla un tanto atropellada por los nervios que los dos tienen pero al fin y al cabo, perfecta para los parámetros de ambos en ese momento. En fin, realista (considerando que ninguno de los dos sabe nada, porque imaginen que en la edad media la única pauta sexual que existía era la abstinencia de toda relación que no tuviera como fin la procreación. Si se daba así en los heterosexuales, por supuesto que los homosexuales tenían –en principio- una desinformación casi total). Esto me lleva también a ese momento en el que Yuri llama "puta" a la chica que andaba detrás de Otabek. Es polémico, fue incómodo para mi escribirlo y probablemente lo sea para muchos leerlo, pero...esa doble moral lamentablemente no está todavía tan desarraigada de nuestra sociedad, imagínense como era en el medioevo, la época por excelencia de la doble moral. Quería poner un poco de esa forma de pensar en Yuri, porque por más trasgresores que sean él y Otabek en lo que concierne a su relación, no dejan de estar imbuidos en ese contexto y tienen la "mentalidad" de la época porque los sujetos individuales no pueden escapar de la mentalidad de una época que en general trasciende a todos los sectores sociales. También, por supuesto, refleja como los comportamientos sexuales que escapaban a la norma eran mucho más sancionados en las mujeres que en los hombres. Para esto estuve leyendo bastante sobre las concepciones en torno a la sexualidad en el período, muy interesante.**

 **Pero volviendo al lemon, me dio un poco de nervios escribirlo y mucho más publicarlo, la escena también me frustró varias veces. Pero a pesar de todo espero que les haya gustado :D Graan parte de la escena se la debo a mi maravillosa beta And-18, que me ayudó muchísimo con la forma de expresar algunas cosas y me sugirió formas de pulirla para que quedara más linda y con más sentido~ Por supuesto, también por el inmenso trabajo que supuso corregir este inmenso y complicado capítulo.**

 **¡También les agradezco mucho a ustedes por su apoyo y sus reviews! Algunos con los que hablé hace unos días me dijeron que valía la pena esperar y de verdad me emocionaron, sepan que los amo ;w; Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto, aunque no prometo tenerlo en tan poco tiempo porque no lo empecé aún...estoy en plena época de exámenes (de hecho tendría que estar empezando un trabajo que debo entregar el jueves, no debería estar con esto, pero prometí tenerlo pronto y no podía fallarles~).**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	12. Egoísmo (Parte I)

12\. EGOÍSMO (PARTE I)

El sol estaba ya alto en el cielo e inundaba de luz la amplia habitación en la que descansaban ambos muchachos. La calma de la mañana estaba presente en los restos humeantes de un fuego que había ardido durante toda la noche, y en las caricias, tiernas y perezosas, que Otabek le daba al hombro desnudo de Yuri.

Yuri estaba consciente. Las caricias de su compañero lo habían despertado de su sueño hacía rato, y desde entonces, luchó con todas sus fuerzas por mantener su cuerpo inmóvil, por controlar los suspiros que escapaban de sus labios cada vez que Otabek lo tocaba. No era fácil; porque si bien sus roces eran inocentes y tímidos, la noche anterior no había cambiado para nada la forma en que su piel se erizaba donde fuera que sus dedos la tocaran, como si se tratara aún de la primera vez.

Por momentos, los dedos de Otabek le frotaban el hombro, para luego deslizarse suavemente por sus mejillas, por el dorso de su nariz, y terminar enredándose en sus cabellos. Lo exploraba por completo para detenerse, siempre, en sus hebras doradas. Yuri no quería despertar, porque, lo mejor de todo aquello, era que Otabek creía que estaba dormido, y se tomaba la libertad de acariciarlo de mil formas distintas. El joven temía que, si despertaba, su amigo volvería a contenerse. No obstante, aquel juego no podía durar para siempre.

Bastó solo un toque de sus dedos cálidos sobre sus labios para que estos temblaran y se curvaran en una enorme sonrisa. Le siguió una risa apenas contenida, una risa infantil que poco tenía que ver con el _adulto_ que había jugado a ser el día anterior.

— ¿Yuri?

Otabek retiró sus dedos como reacción al haber sido descubierto.

— ¿Sí? —respondió el muchachito, aún con una sonrisa tenue bailándole en los labios.

Sintió un nuevo roce, esta vez en su mano, que descansaba perezosamente a la altura de su estómago, sobre el edredón de lana. Al llegar a tocar la punta de sus dedos, Otabek le tomó la mano para darle un suave apretón. Entonces, por fin, Yuri abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada.

—Buenos días, Yura. Estabas despierto.

Un par de ojos negros lo observaban fijamente, curiosos e inquisidores. Era difícil engañar a Otabek, pero bien lo había hecho hasta ese preciso momento.

Yuri no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que Otabek estaba allí con él, tal como le había prometido antes de que el sueño lo venciera la noche anterior. Al despertar, se había apartado un poco del menor, tal vez para poder apreciar su rostro mientras dormía plácidamente.

«No quería despertar», pensó Yuri, desviando su mirada hacia sus manos, unidas firmemente sobre su cuerpo.

—Lo estaba —susurró Yuri tras soltar un suave suspiro.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se removió debajo de las pesadas mantas y se acercó más al cuerpo del otro, reclamando el lugar que se había ganado junto a él. Bajo la atenta mirada de Otabek, deslizó sus manos por su pecho, ascendiendo lentamente para detenerse en su cuello. Podía sentir cada uno de los latidos de su corazón, que resonaban, pausados, debajo de sus dedos. Le agradaba saber que él también tenía aquel poder especial de provocarlo de tal forma. Era justo.

Al adivinar sus intenciones, Otabek se inclinó suavemente hacia él, dejándole el camino libre a Yuri. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso lento y profundo, rebosante de todos los sentimientos alborotados que se agolpaban en sus corazones. Con un roce de labios, parecían estarse diciendo todo aquello que se habían ahorrado al despertar. Una vez más, Yuri fue el primero en sobrepasar los límites. De manera muy discreta, se recostó nuevamente de espaldas en la cama, obligando así a Otabek a inclinarse sobre él para no romper el beso.

Haciendo gala de su eterno carácter terco e insaciable, el príncipe ruso separó sus labios y enterró sus dedos en los cabellos desordenados de su amigo, a razón de un solo objetivo. El otro respondió de inmediato, introduciendo su lengua en su boca y terminando aquel ya no tan inocente beso de la mejor manera: mordiendo su labio inferior y tirando suavemente de él hasta arrancarle al menor un fuerte gemido.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, todo el fuego que había guiado sus labios se trasladó a sus miradas.

—Lamento haberte despertado. —Otabek fue el primero en hablar, como si nada hubiese pasado, a pesar de que intentaba detener sus jadeos.

—No... Está... está bien... —le respondió un muy extasiado Yuri.

¿Dejaría alguna vez de alborotarse de tal forma cada vez que Otabek lo besaba? ¿De maravillarse con su mirada intensa y su enigmática sonrisa? No quería averiguarlo, porque perder su fascinación por él equivaldría a perderlo todo.

Por mucho que deseara quedarse en la cama todo el día, no le encontraba sentido si solo se la pasarían mirándose, sin hacer nada. Fue el primero en incorporarse para intentar sentarse, pero, ni bien se irguió, una aguda punzada de dolor le subió por la espina dorsal desde su espalda baja.

— ¡Por la mierda! —Instintivamente, se llevó una mano a la parte baja, para empezar a palpar con cuidado. Tenía el rostro crispado de dolor, los labios apretados en una horrenda mueca.

Por supuesto, ni bien empezó a quejarse, Otabek lo sujetó del hombro con excesiva dulzura, porque, desde luego, el muy maldito tenía más que claro lo que le estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Estás...bien? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Me duele como la mierda, Otabek.

—Lo siento m...

— ¡No podré volver a montar por semanas! —exclamó el muchacho, claramente exagerando debido a la desesperación que sentía en el momento.

—No es cierto, Yuri... se pasará. Lo prometo.

— ¡¿Y tú como mierda sabes eso?! —le reprochó, alzando considerablemente el tono de voz.

—No lo sé, Yura... —Hizo una pausa, notablemente turbado—. Pero la gente lo hace todo el tiempo... —Se llevó una mano a la nuca para frotarla, incómodo.

—No de esta forma, Otabek.

Su amigo no respondió, y él mismo tampoco quiso seguir con la discusión. No hacía falta discutir sobre cuán normal era aquello que acababan de hacer, porque no lo era. Yuri había prestado la suficiente atención a Miroslav cuando, hacía poco menos de un año, este le enseñó las diferencias entre el cuerpo de la mujer y el del hombre. Le mostró uno de los libros enormes que guardaba consigo, uno lleno de minuciosas ilustraciones de partes del cuerpo y notas desordenadas a los costados de cada dibujo. Procedió a explicarle luego el cómo se hacían los niños, porque, algún día, Yuri se casaría con una mujer con la que debería engendrar unos cuantos niños para su linaje. La unión del hombre y la mujer era un acto de amor, que como tal, debía tener como único propósito el nacimiento de un niño. Todo lo demás, que Miroslav ni siquiera osó mencionar, eran _aberraciones_.

—Está bien, Yuri —se resignó Otabek—. Déjame ayudarte. Recuéstate boca abajo.

—Tienes que estar de broma.

—Déjame intentar aliviar tu dolor.

 _Déjame intentar aliviar tu dolor. Déjame quererte._ Le bastó tan solo recordar las palabras que Otabek había pronunciado la mañana anterior en el bosque para volver a sentir que podía confiarle su vida. Obediente, se recostó boca abajo sobre las suaves sábanas de seda, apartando un poco la manta de pieles para dejar la totalidad de su espalda al descubierto, justo hasta la curva ascendente de sus glúteos adoloridos. Recostó la cabeza de lado, con el rostro semienterrado en la almohada, para poder observarlo.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para sentir, una vez más, las caricias firmes sobre su hombro; sus dedos descendían lentamente por su espina dorsal, delineando el precioso arco de su espalda.

—Yuri... —Otabek se detuvo repentinamente, con los dedos a escasos centímetros de la sábana que cubría el resto de su cuerpo.

De sus labios se escapó algo que, sin duda alguna, se asemejaba a un jadeo contenido. En sus ojos, Yuri podía leer ya una pizca de deseo, pero también amor; mayoritariamente amor. Eso lo llenaba a él mismo de una reconfortante sensación de calidez, de uno de los sentimientos más puros.

— ¿Qué sucede, Beka? —preguntó con un sutil ronroneo, los labios perezosamente rozando la almohada.

— ¿Puedo...?

Yuri estuvo a punto de soltar una risita, pero sus labios solo se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—No necesitas pedir permiso... adelante.

—Siempre es importante pedir permiso —señaló Otabek, muy serio.

Ahora sí, un bufido brotó de los labios del más joven; labios que se entreabrieron un poco más al sentir el repentino contacto de la mano de su amigo contra su piel, colándose por debajo de las mantas que cubrían aquella zona íntima de su cuerpo. Soltó un largo suspiro de placer e instintivamente arqueó su espalda, intentando relajarse; aun sin cerrar sus ojos para poder sostenerle la mirada.

—Quién sea que te haya dicho eso... ¿Es el mismo que te enseñó a hacer _eso_ con tu boca? —La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios fue tan sugerente, que quedó más que claro que no se refería a los besos, ni siquiera al menos inocente de ellos.

—Joder, Yuri... —farfulló Otabek, un tanto turbado.

—Estuvo muy bien. —Yuri no tenía intención de hacerlo sentir incómodo para su propia diversión—. Y el dolor... se irá pronto, Beka. Solo fue la primera vez... ¿verdad?

Los labios del moreno se curvaron en una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero terminó por asentir para darle una respuesta afirmativa.

—Yuri, tú... —Sacudió la cabeza antes de volver a pronunciar palabra. Parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por asimilar todo aquello que estaba sucediendo; por conocer aquella nueva faceta de Yuri que tenía en frente, en la misma cama—. Me sorprendes —finalizó. Inmediatamente, se vio obligado a corregirse al ver como el rubio fruncía un poco el ceño; por momentos volvía a ser el niño malhumorado que Otabek había conocido en el patio de armas—. Para bien... Tú me gustas mucho. Cada una de tus facetas es tan fascinante.

Otabek hablaba con soltura, mientras frotaba con sus dedos toda la espalda baja de Yuri. Lo colmaba de caricias para aliviar su dolor, sin ser consciente de que este se había olvidado de las punzadas hacía rato. Esas palabras, a Yuri lo hacían sentir especial, como pocas veces en su vida le había sucedido con alguien. El pequeño Yuri: acostumbrado a ser el segundón a ojos de los nobles, cortesanos, e incluso de su mismo padre; era por fin el favorito. Había sido la luz de los ojos de su abuelo durante toda su vida, pero con Otabek —por supuesto—, era distinto.

—Por fin he podido conocerte, Yuri —continuó Otabek al ver que el rubio no respondía.

No pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa al escuchar sus nuevas palabras. Otabek lo recordaba a la perfección, mientras que a él le era imposible hurgar en los recovecos de su memoria para encontrar a un niño de ojos oscuros, presente en el penúltimo gran torneo celebrado en el reino.

—Otabek... Creo que... debiste de haberte acercado a hablarme; quiero decir... hace cinco años.

—Era un niño —se apresuró a responder Otabek—. De alguna forma, me sentí un tanto intimidado. —Hizo una pausa—. Hay algo que mi padre no me dijo hasta hace unos meses, Yuri... —dijo entonces, un tanto apesadumbrado.

—Dime —murmuró Yuri. Era consciente de que la atmósfera había cambiado: los coqueteos que rozaban lo indecente habían dado paso a una conversación de otra índole. Sin embargo, Otabek aún acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Yuri, mirándolo fijo a los ojos en un acto de sinceramiento absoluto.

—Mi matrimonio con Mila ha estado decidido... desde incluso antes que yo llegara a mi primer año de vida.

El rosto de Yuri se mantuvo inexpresivo. Aquello no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, porque era el arreglo más lógico que podrían haber hecho las dos familias. Alexei Plisetsky y Erasyl Altin habían sido inseparables en su juventud, cuando ambos vivían en el castillo real de Rusia. El actual rey de Kazajistán, cuatro años menor que su amigo, tuvo que regresar a su tierra a los catorce años, cuando su hermano mayor y heredero al trono, el príncipe Tauke, pereció en una peligrosa partida de caza en las estepas. Yuri sabía muy bien lo difícil que había sido la sucesión para Kazajistán: además de una gran cantidad de buenos caballos, lo único que dejaba Tauke tras su muerte era un hijo ilegítimo de pocos meses de edad. Erasyl era el segundo hijo del rey, y quién debió tomar el lugar de su hermano. Su único hijo varón nació varios años más tarde, pocos meses después de ser coronado rey. Para ese momento, su querido amigo Alexei ya estaba casado con una segunda mujer tras enviudar; tenía un hijo de diez años...y una preciosa niña de tan solo meses de edad. No era, entonces, para nada sorprendente que los amigos inseparables decidieran unir a sus hijos en matrimonio cuando alcanzaran la mayoría de edad; y, consecuentemente, forjar una poderosa alianza entre los reinos en los que ambos reinarían.

Desde luego, el pequeño Yuri no estaba en sus planes.

—Cuando mi padre fue convocado al torneo, tanto mi hermana como yo quisimos ir con él. A ella no se lo permitieron, pero en cambio, mis padres parecían particularmente entusiasmados porque yo asistiera —prosiguió Otabek—. Llevarme al torneo fue una excusa para que conociera a tu hermana. —Soltó un suspiro, aún sin dejar de buscar los ojos de Yuri para sostenerle la mirada—. Debo agradecerles, porque ese torneo lo cambió todo.

Un repentino arrebato de furia se apoderó de Yuri, pero logró canalizarlo cerrando su puño en torno a la sábana.

— ¿Todo? —inquirió, alzando una ceja.

—Sí, Yuri. El torneo fue espectacular, tu hermano estuvo grandioso, pero lo más importante... —Su mano volvía a moverse, lentamente, sobre el arco de su espalda—. Lo más importante fue que tú estabas ahí. Eras el niño más hermoso que había visto en mis tan solo trece años de vida, con tus cabellos dorados, tu sonrisa, tan esporádica como mágica... y tus ojos. Joder, jamás había visto unos ojos como los tuyos. Eran intimidantes, pero a la vez arrebatadores.

«Y aun así, Otabek, fuiste lo suficientemente cobarde como para no acercarte a mí en ningún momento».

—Le pregunté a mi padre quién eras tú, porque jamás me había dicho que el príncipe Alexei tuviese un tercer hijo. De los tres, eras tú el más parecido a tu padre.

Yuri rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido.

—Lo dices por los cabellos. Mi padre era idéntico a Viktor. Los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa, la misma galantería.

—No tienes la sonrisa de tu padre entonces, pero eso, ¿no hace a la tuya más auténtica?

—Cállate, Otabek —espetó.

—Mi padre se pasó aquellas dos semanas arreglando ocasiones en las que yo pudiese conocer a Mila. Era una niña vivaracha y amigable, que, al igual que yo, desconocía las verdaderas intenciones de nuestros padres; pero aun así me presentó a todos sus amigos y me invitó a sus juegos. Pero tú nunca formabas parte de ellos. Tu única amiga era tu espada de madera. Yo lo sabía...porque una vez te seguí cuando practicabas con tu maestro de armas, y...

—Otabek...

—Nunca había visto nada parecido —prosiguió, empecinado en terminar de contar su historia—. Cada vez que caías al suelo, te levantabas una vez más; con la espada en mano, listo para pelear y recibir más golpes. Por más insultos y maldiciones que soltaras al hombre que te entrenaba, estabas siempre dispuesto a acatar sus órdenes a la perfección. Luego...

— ¡Maldita sea! —Interrumpió Yuri, repentinamente alejándose un poco de Otabek—. Ese era el momento, idiota.

La rabia crecía dentro de él con cada palabra que Otabek pronunciaba. Le costaba creer que su amigo fuera tan cobarde, tan incapaz, tan _patético_. Lo que más necesitaba el triste y solitario Yuri de diez años, era un amigo; un amigo igual de solitario que él.

—Lo siento, Yuri... —murmuró Otabek—. Tuve suerte de que el destino volviera a unirnos, cinco años más tarde.

—No el destino...nuestros padres; y no te unieron a mí, sino a mi querida hermana. —Para esas alturas, Yuri se sentía incapaz de contener su enojo.

—Yuri, no me digas que piensas que podrías haber hecho algo al respecto...

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí y mil veces sí! —Estalló finalmente Yuri—. Y no es tarde aún, Otabek.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Yuri respiraba agitadamente, intentando mantener su furia a raya, para evitar hacer o decir algo impulsivo. Su amigo, por su parte, lo escudriñaba con curiosidad, notablemente intrigado por conocer el loco plan que el rubio parecía tener en mente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Otabek con cautela.

No era momento de echarse atrás, porque aquello era cosa de cobardes. La prudencia y los miedos habían quedado atrás la noche anterior; las cadenas que sujetaban sus corazones se quebraron para que ambos pudieran dar rienda suelta a sus más profundos deseos y sentimientos. No por casualidad aquella idea había retornado a su mente como un torbellino, obligándolo a tomar una decisión que, en otro momento, le hubiese resultado tremendamente difícil. Allí, recostado en su cama con Otabek a su lado, luego de una maravillosa noche de pasión y desenfreno, su impulsivo plan le parecía lo más coherente y racional del mundo.

Sucumbiendo ante sus impulsos, Yuri se removió un poco, para quedar recostado de lado, y apartó la mano de Otabek de su hombro. La tomó entre las suyas con vehemencia, y le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

—Te estoy pidiendo que escapemos juntos, Otabek —soltó por fin, sintiendo que la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. Tanto tiempo había estado esa idea anidando en su cabeza, que el alivio que sentía al dejarla libre era inmenso—. ¿A dónde? No lo sé, pero debe ser lejos de aquí.

Ni bien terminó de hablar, la realidad volvió a golpearlo con violencia. Otabek lo miraba absorto, con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios apretados. Su mano se sentía fría entre las suyas, que empezaban a sudar debido a la emoción y los nervios que, de repente, lo invadían.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

Y aquellas palabras bastaron para que el corazón le estallara dentro de su pecho, batiendo furiosamente, como un ave atrapada.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Aflojó el agarre de sus manos, más no las soltó.

—Porque... no puedo hacerlo, Yuri.

El rostro de Otabek se mostraba compungido, como si el príncipe estuviese intentando silenciar a su corazón, confinar sus sentimientos a la más cruel de las prisiones. Yuri lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para entender eso, y era esa la razón por la que aún no lo había apartado con enfado. Por más rabia que pudiese sentir contra la circunspección de su amigo, su perseverancia no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Otabek tan solo tenía que seguir a su corazón, y él debía convencerlo de eso.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —Se esforzaba por no levantar la voz, por no mostrarse agresivo y avasallante.

—No —respondió Otabek con firmeza, despertando la esperanza en el corazón de Yuri—. Pero no puedo simplemente abandonar todo para perseguir un sueño, Yuri. No puedo fallarle a mi familia de esa forma, ¿entiendes? Eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte.

«Sí, te estoy pidiendo que seas egoísta. Por primera vez en tu maldita vida», pensó el rubio.

—Entonces... ¿Lo de anoche no significó nada para ti?

—Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. —Otabek se hizo con una de las manos de Yuri y presionó sus nudillos contra sus labios.

— ¿Entonces? —espetó el más joven, frunciendo el ceño. Empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Si sus palabras eran ciertas, Otabek le había entregado su corazón, algo que podía entregarse, de verdad, una sola vez; y a una sola persona.

—Escucha, Yuri. En el caso de que... hiciéramos lo que me pides, ¿a dónde iríamos? Mi lugar está en Kazajistán, afrontando mi deber como heredero de mi padre.

«Tu lugar está conmigo», pensó, cegado por el egoísmo y la desesperación.

—A donde tú quieras... —Hablaba en susurros, pero su aliento chocaba con la respiración agitada de Otabek; sus bocas estaban muy cerca—. A las profundidades de los bosques del norte, a las estepas del sur, más allá de los Urales... Podemos escondernos, cambiar nuestros nombres, desaparecer para entregarnos el uno al otro. Hay cientos de posibilidades.

Una tras otra, de sus labios brotaban palabras que jamás pensó que llegaría a pronunciar para alguien más. Eran palabras sinceras y cargadas de sentimiento, porque lo cierto era que, mientras hablaba, podía imaginarse cada una de las posibilidades. El bosque norteño, que se extendía más allá de Novgorod y los grandes lagos, les daría una vida tranquila, plagada de inviernos fríos y escenarios como los de las historias. Por supuesto, en ese momento la posibilidad de morir de frío y hambre no estaba presente en su cabeza; a decir verdad, jamás lo estaría para un príncipe joven que solo conoce su castillo. La inabarcable estepa del sur les permitiría encontrarse cara a cara con la libertad que ambos tanto anhelaban; y cruzar las montañas los llevaría a un mundo nuevo, plagado de aventuras. Cualquiera de esos escenarios significaba una nueva vida a la que se entregaría sin dudarlo, incluso estaría dispuesto a renunciar a su sueño de convertirse en un caballero y liderar las tropas de su hermano.

La única condición, era que Otabek fuera con él; pero este lo miraba en silencio, como si estuviera barajando todas sus opciones. Cuando por fin decidió hablar, lo hizo tras soltar un pesado suspiro.

—Yuri, yo te a...

Yuri se apresuró a cubrirle la boca con la mano, presionando con fuerza para que no pudiera acabar la frase.

—Si detrás de eso vendrá un _pero,_ no te atrevas a pronunciar palabra. Por favor.

«No podré soportarlo».

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró, retirando la mano de Yuri con cuidado.

—Me cuesta creerlo, Otabek —respondió—. Vas a renunciar a la posibilidad de ser libre para ser el marido y padre que no quieres ser. —No se atrevía a decir la palabra "rey", porque bien sabía que el verdadero problema estaba allí. Otabek jamás renunciaría a su deber; para eso había sido criado—. Todo por una maldita corona.

—No es solo por una corona, Yuri. —Le miró a los ojos antes de soltar todo lo siguiente—. Mi familia me necesita. Soy el heredero de mi padre, y él... él no está bien. Está cada vez más débil y nadie comprende por qué. Debo estar ahí para él, también para mi madre; y prepararme para tomar su lugar en caso de que suceda lo peor.

Yuri le sostuvo la mirada, incrédulo. Comprendía ahora por qué el Rey Erasyl había enviado a su hijo en lugar de responder personalmente al llamado de armas. Entendía también por qué Kazajistán se había mostrado tan apresurado a concretar la boda cuanto antes, a pesar de haber estado en paz por años. El padre de Otabek empezaba a anticipar su partida de este mundo.

—Nunca me has hablado de eso.

—Creí que no era necesario que lo supieras aún. Muy pocas personas lo saben, incluso en Kazajistán. No es bueno dar tanta libertad a la especulación. —Suspiró una vez más y frunció el ceño—. Escucha, Yuri. Tu familia también atraviesa tiempos difíciles. Tu hermano lleva unas pocas semanas de reinado y ya debe hacerle frente a una amenaza exterior, y muy probablemente a una interior. Debes estar ahí para él. No puedes huir de los problemas.

Al escuchar sus palabras, chasqueó la lengua y apretó los dientes con fuerza. La racionalidad de Otabek amenazaba con hacer efecto en él, haciéndolo sentir que era un cobarde por huir de sus problemas; cuando él, solo quería su libertad.

—Yo no huyo de los problemas —soltó con total convicción. Ir en busca de la libertad no era huir de los problemas, ¿o sí?

—Lo sé. —Otabek esbozó una sonrisa tenue—. Por eso, quedémonos aquí... al menos hasta que vuelva la paz a Rusia.

Otabek tenía un poder de persuasión inmenso, Yuri podía darse cuenta de eso. Por eso mismo, se quedó quieto y terminó por asentir, dejando que la parte suya que había ideado aquel plan, se ahogara en su propia rabia.

—Prométeme que lo considerarás si... —empezó, un tanto más tranquilo.

— ¿Si sucede un milagro y mi padre se pone bien?

—Sí. —Sabía que, incluso siendo así, Otabek no renunciaría a su reino; su padre algún día iba a morir y él tendría que sucederlo, como el buen hijo que era.

—Lo prometo.

Sorprendiéndolo completamente, Otabek terminó por acceder. Para ratificar sus palabras, tomó el rostro de Yuri con cuidado y le besó la frente.

—Jamás renunciaré a ti, mi Yuri; si es eso lo que temes. Puedo prometértelo con toda la certidumbre del mundo —susurró con los labios pegados a su piel.

Yuri no dudó un segundo en acercarse de nuevo a él para rodearlo con sus brazos. Enterró el rostro en su hombro, rozándolo con los labios y deleitándose con el aroma que desprendía su piel. Quería recordarlo así para siempre, por ser la primera noche que pasaron juntos.

—Y yo... prometo que estaré siempre para ti, Otabek.

Eso era lo que hacían los amigos, los muy amigos como ellos.

Lo poco que quedaba de la mañana trascurrió entre besos perezosos y palabras sin sentido, como si ambos estuviesen deliberadamente retrasando su inevitable despedida. Sentían que, cuando se separaran, ambos iban a despertar de un bonito sueño. Otabek fue el primero en marcharse, pero se aseguró de dejar detrás a un Yuri con la respiración agitada y los labios enrojecidos de tantos besos. No era como si al rubio le molestara aquello: había descubierto que nunca serían suficientes besos.

Yuri se echó encima la vasta túnica blanca y se armó de valor para abrir la puerta y pedir a una criada que pasaba por allí que fuera en busca de Feliks, para que le preparara un baño. Lo último que Yuri quería era quitarse el aroma de Otabek de su cuerpo; aún podía sentir, además del molesto dolor en su trasero, agradables cosquilleos allí donde él lo había tocado. Sin embargo, era consciente de que debía limpiarse antes de poder afrontar el nuevo día con normalidad; las sensaciones no lo abandonarían jamás.

El joven criado llegó, por fin, cargando dos cubos repletos de agua caliente. Los depositó a un lado y fue en busca de la tina.

—Buenos días, Alteza —le dijo mientras vertía el agua del baño.

Yuri lo observaba desde la orilla de la cama, con los dedos hundidos en el edredón. Cuando el muchacho terminó su tarea, se apresuró a recoger la túnica del suelo, así como los zapatos. Ineludiblemente, se encontró con la prenda de lino, la última que Otabek le había quitado. Absorto, alzó su vista hacia Yuri para mirarlo con desconcierto.

— ¿Qué miras? —El joven se quitó entonces la túnica, quedando completamente desnudo, y se la arrojó al criado—. Asegúrate de lavar bien eso también. Puedo bañarme solo —le recordó, antes de poner un pie en la tina y sentarse en ella con ímpetu.

Un quejido se escapó de sus labios al sentir como aquel molesto dolor volvía a hacerse presente en su cuerpo. Se aferró a un lado de la tina, y con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en sus labios, se acomodó de manera tal que su trasero no tuviese que apoyarse de lleno en el fondo.

—En serio. Vete —le dijo a Feliks, al ver como este lo miraba con algo de preocupación.

— ¿Está... está bien, su Alteza? —tartamudeó el chico.

Era consciente de que Feliks no solamente velaba por su bienestar. Yuri entendía que el único entretenimiento de los sirvientes en las cocinas, la lavandería y las caballerizas era el poder intercambiar —muy discretamente— lo que averiguaban sobre la familia real. Era un pasatiempo inofensivo, pero sin duda alguna, que alguien más supiera de sus _hábitos_ podía resultar en un problema para él.

— ¡Estoy mejor que nunca! ¡Vete de una maldita vez! —estalló, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que, por fin, el joven saliera por la puerta con toda la ropa en sus manos.

Una vez en la soledad de su habitación, Yuri se ocupó de limpiar su cuerpo y cabello, devolviéndole la suavidad que había perdido al estar enmarañado por mucho tiempo. Cuando terminó de vestirse, con un jubón y unos pantalones sencillos, sintió —por fin— que había despertado de su sueño. Amarró su cabello en una coleta baja y salió de la habitación, dispuesto a hacer acto de presencia en el patio central.

A pesar de ser aún invierno, a esa altura del año el sol ya se dejaba sentir sobre sus mejillas y su nariz, contrarrestando los vientos gélidos que llegaban aún del norte y del este.

— ¡Yuri! Espera, quédate ahí.

Lo último que esperaba Yuri aquella mañana, era que su hermana se acercara de la nada, pidiéndolo que lo esperara. Se quedó quieto, de pie en el gigantesco patio de piedra; no se atrevía a voltearse, temiendo que una mueca de incomodidad pudiese delatarlo. Por su mente, pasaban un centenar de pensamientos que debía esconder, pero ninguno de ellos denotaba culpa o remordimiento. Nunca antes se había sentido tan poco arrepentido como en ese momento.

— ¿Qué sucede, Mila? —le preguntó con una serenidad que, en él, podía resultar hasta sospechosa. Pero su hermana no se percató de eso.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre unos asuntos. —La muchacha se puso a su altura y fue entonces que Yuri pudo verla de reojo.

Llevaba una fina capa con ribete de piel para proteger sus hombros y cuello del frío, pero había adornado sus preciosas ondas pelirrojas con florecillas blancas recién cortadas del jardín. La primavera era la época favorita de Mila, y lo ratificaba preparándose para ella con tal anticipación.

—Escucho.

—Es sobre... —Miró a ambos lados antes de continuar, bajando un poco la voz. Por más ruidosa que soliese ser, tenía la suficiente inteligencia como para saber ser discreta—. Nuestro tío, nuestra madre.

No se esperaba aquel tema en absoluto. Sabía bien que Viktor había decidido tratar el tema con calma, dado que por más dura que hubiese sido Tanya con sus dos hijos, era indudable que tenía una relación más cercana con su primogénita. Mila jamás acató sus órdenes por completo, y se mostraba especialmente reservada cuando estaba en presencia de su madre, pero la mujer apreciaba mucho que la chica no fuera ni la mitad de insolente que su hermano menor. Era de esperarse que su traición resultase un tema más delicado para Mila.

—Has hablado con Viktor.

—Esta mañana.

El mayor de los hermanos resolvió informar a su hermana de la traición una vez que hubiesen pasado los días necesarios para que ella pudiese recuperarse de la muerte de su abuelo. Eran dos sucesos demasiado duros para que una sola persona pudiese procesarlos en pocos días. Viktor quería evitar que Mila tuviese que pasar lo mismo que Yuri, obligado a presenciarlos en un lapso de pocas horas.

—Me resulta... difícil de comprender Yuri.

Hablaba en voz baja, con cuidado.

—Es lo más lógico del mundo, Mila —respondió Yuri, caminando en círculos sobre sí mismo, pisando fuerte con sus botas. Estaba nervioso, y su hermana no tardó en darse cuenta, porque lo cogió del brazo para guiarlo hacia una de las galerías laterales—. Por supuesto que nuestro tío iría detrás de aquel plan, ¡porque era perfecto! Tendría la influencia deseada en la corte real y su familia conservaría su castillo; ni siquiera a su muerte tendría de que preocuparse, porque el rey sobre el que hubiese estado influyendo por años heredaría todos sus títulos y riquezas. Tendría un heredero seguro, de su sangre, y la mayor de sus hijas sería reina consorte y señora de Perm.

Yuri no comprendía si en verdad su hermana no lo entendía, o si simplemente le costaba asimilarlo.

—Sin duda, no contaba con tu terquedad. —Mila sonrió. Aquello era un elogio.

—Nadie lo hace. Deberían de hacerlo, porque mi terquedad por si sola ya ha arruinado unos cuantos planes, de esos que tardan años en edificarse.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con notable curiosidad.

—A que he frustrado cada uno de los planes de mi tío, al negarme a casarme con Olga o a ser la pieza central en su juego. No hay dudas de que querrá matarme. —Había pasado unas cuantas noches imaginando como se pondría Vladimir Orlov al enterarse, por medio de su hermana, que su sobrino se había negado rotundamente a levantarse en armas contra su hermano, rechazando los ejércitos, las riquezas y la mismísima corona. Para un hombre tan ambicioso, aquello podría incluso resultar incomprensible.

—Y ahora, la dulce Olga se casará con un hombre mayor —susurró su hermana, esfumando la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Yuri.

¿Acaso Mila estaba depositando la culpa en él?

—Mila, escucha —empezó, desesperado por salvar su honor y aclarar aquel pequeño malentendido—. Lord Orlov no iba a aceptar que me casara con ella habiendo rechazado su propuesta, y nunca estuvo entre mis opciones rebelarme contra nuestra propia familia; la única familia que importa.

Decir eso sonaba un poco duro, pero Yuri esperaba que Mila pudiese entender que su rechazo a los Orlov excluía a sus tres primas: Olga, Svetlana y Olena; a pesar de que Yuri no conociera personalmente a las últimas dos.

—Pudiste haberte casado con ella, Yuri.

—Yo mismo le dije eso, Mila; pero ella estaba decidida en salvar a su hermana. Fue su decisión, y se ha ganado mi respeto por eso. Sin duda, Olga es más capaz de resistir un matrimonio nefasto que una niña de diez años. —Suspiró pesadamente, resignándose. Olga era también una niña; y a Yuri le hubiese gustado retenerla, obligarla a quedarse con él y su familia, pero no había nada más determinante e inamovible que un sacrificio hecho por amor—. Solo espero que aquel hombre se muera pronto.

No conocía al heredero de Lord Voronin, pero su anciano padre no había sido un hombre bondadoso. Se decía que ahora el hombre estaba postrado en su cama, enfrentándose a la muerte, como lo hacen los buenos y malos hombres por igual. No había dudas de que quién estaba haciendo todos aquellos pactos con Vladimir Orlov era su hijo Igor; y nadie que pactara con Lord Orlov podía ser un buen hombre.

—Le tomaste mucho cariño en pocos meses —observó Mila.

—Si su esposo resulta ser un malnacido como nuestro tío, no tendré problemas en enfrentarme a él yo mismo —corroboró Yuri, apretando el puño con fuerza.

—Es algo inusual en ti —continuó Mila—, pero de alguna forma, has dejado de ser el niñito inmaduro que le hacía muecas a todo el mundo.

—Es que ya no soy un niño, Mila. —Habló con firmeza, dispuesto a dejárselo claro una vez más. Su hermana jamás entendía que él ya no era el pequeño de seis años al que podía jugar a estirarle las mejillas —ganándose unas cuantas mordidas de su parte—.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo es ya —le respondió con tristeza, ¿o tal vez nostalgia? Era fácil confundirlas—. Si yo fuera tú, aprovecharía un poco más. Luego tendrás que casarte, y no se te permitirá comportarte como niño.

—Nuestra madre no nos dejaba comportarnos como niños, de todas formas.

—No me hables de ella —le suplicó su hermana.

—Lo siento —murmuró Yuri a regañadientes. Nunca pensó que llegaría a pedirle disculpas a su hermana por haberla incomodado, ella tampoco solía hacerlo, pero creía saber cómo se sentía ella en esos momentos—. De todas formas, no voy a casarme, y nadie me dirá qué hacer jamás.

Mila se rió por lo bajo.

—Pensé que me habías dicho que ya no eras un niño. Estuve tan cerca de creerte... —Antes de que Yuri pudiese protestar, Mila continuó—. Espero que, siendo un chico, y el menor de los tres, puedas algún día casarte por amor, Yuri.

Aquellas palabras lo encontraron desprevenido. No había dudas de que Mila lo decía con las mejores intenciones, usando el mismo tono soñador que cuando lo molestaba, pero con palabras sinceras.

—Entonces nunca me casaré.

«Estoy más cerca de morir por amor», pensó con amargura.

—Oh, vamos. No eres una piedra, Yuri. Estoy convencida de que estás muy lejos de serlo... ¿O acaso crees que nadie podría llegar a amarte? Déjame decirte que estás equivocado, ¡porque eres encantador! Y si eso falla, nos tienes a noso...

— ¡Ya basta!

Yuri apuró un poco el paso, empezando a sentirse un tanto nervioso.

— ¡Déjalo, Mila! ¿O acaso tú amas a Otabek? —Las palabras estuvieron cerca de atorarse dentro de su garganta; pero se sintió libre cuando por fin pudo soltar esa pregunta.

—No, no lo amo. Y él tampoco me ama a mí.

— ¿Por qué? —Yuri sabía mejor que nadie por qué Otabek no amaba a su esposa, pero le costaba creer que su hermana no sintiera nada por él. El kazajo era el mejor marido que el destino hubiese podido darle: amable, educado, muy atractivo, y extremadamente honorable. «Su único defecto, es que está enamorado de mí».

—No lo sé, Yuri. Supongo que uno no elige de quién enamorarse; no puedo culparlo a él tampoco, ¿sabes?

«Dímelo a mí».

—Pero aun así te gustaría que él te amara. Quieres que tu hijo tenga una familia feliz, tú misma quieres a un hombre que te ame y te proteja, ¿no es así?

No sabía de qué manera, ambos habían pasado de jugar a deslizarse por el hielo a hablar de hijos y matrimonios.

—No estoy esperando ningún hijo, Yuri.

— ¿Ah, no? —Aún recordaba el comportamiento esquivo de Otabek cuando el asunto salió a colación al momento de su llegada. Para Yuri, eso fue una confirmación, pero no había vuelto a hablar de eso con él. Por más que la confianza que se tenían creciera día a día, existía una especie de acuerdo tácito de no hablar sobre el matrimonio de Otabek cuando estaban juntos; para no amargar el momento, o tal vez simplemente porque eran un par de cobardes.

—No. Miroslav me lo ha confirmado hace un par de días. Mi malestar era una fiebre pasajera, o tal vez simplemente las molestias del viaje.

Yuri sintió una punzada de incomodidad en el estómago. Finalmente, el gran misterio que lo atormentaba estaba esclarecido. Su hermana no estaba embarazada, pero lo había intentado, tal vez incluso unas cuantas veces.

—Estás aliviada —observó. No era momento de echarle en cara algo que se suponía no era asunto suyo, y arriesgarse a revelarlo todo.

—Es difícil... dejar de ser una niña para tener que hacerme cargo de otra vida en tan solo unos pocos meses —susurró la chica—. Si algo le sucede al niño, no podría perdonármelo; y si algo me sucede... ¿lloraría alguien por mí?

Para una mujer, tener un niño era igual de peligroso que enfrentarse a un campo de batalla plagado de enemigos lo era para un hombre.

—Entiendo tu temor. —Lo había visto en los ojos de Viktor cuando le contó sobre el embarazo de su esposa, estaba presente en todos los relatos familiares. La muerte estaba en todos lados.

—El Rey Erasyl... él quiere un nieto varón más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Ya veo. —Yuri no solía hablar tanto tiempo —y tan seriamente— con su hermana, pero podía percibir que ella necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Por primera vez, la notaba angustiada y asustada; y algo le decía que se sentía más cómoda hablando con él que con Viktor, el prodigio de la familia. Yuri tal vez no era la persona más adecuada para hablar con Mila sobre su matrimonio, pero se dijo a si mismo que intentaría escucharla, sin levantar sospechas—. ¿Te ha dicho algo?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No. Es un hombre muy educado y amable, como su esposa e hijos; pero... su salud empeora y su paciencia se agota.

Una vez más, Mila le confirmó que Otabek no mentía. Lo que había dicho en la mañana sobre su padre, era cierto, y no se trataba de una estrategia para negarse a huir con él. Tal vez, si la situación fuera otra, en verdad Otabek hubiese accedido. Soltó un pesado suspiro, recordándose a sí mismo que no tenía ningún sentido lamentarse por algo que no podía ser.

—Otabek me ha hablado sobre eso.

—Otabek parece más abrumado que yo con esta situación. Se lo he dicho unas cuantas veces... pero me ha evitado desde la noche de bodas.

Yuri esbozó una sonrisa imperceptible. Podía entender la preocupación de su hermana, pero saber de eso, lo llenaba de satisfacción. Otabek era excesivamente responsable, pero luego de cumplir su deber, se había reservado hasta tenerlo a él entre sus brazos; para no traicionarse a sí mismo.

—Ya no sé qué debo hacer, Yuri. Parece... parece como si no le importara.

—Parece una persona honorable, que no intimaría con nadie a quién no ame —le dijo Yuri con calma, intentando ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en sus labios. Le agradaba poder unir piezas sueltas y conocer aquellos detalles de Otabek, y se sentía inmensamente feliz por tan solo pensar que aquella persona especial, era él—. Tal vez, solo debas dejar que las cosas... sucedan a su tiempo. Nuestros padres se demoraron unos cuantos años en concebirte a ti, Mila.

— ¡Pero nuestro padre tenía ya un heredero varón sano, Yuri! Es distinto...Otabek no tiene hermanos varones tampoco.

Por mucho que quisiera negarse a aceptarlo, Yuri sabía que su hermana tenía razón. Otabek tarde o temprano tendría que darle la espalda a su amor para concebir un niño que asegurara la sucesión de su dinastía en el trono de Kazajistán. No obstante, no quería ser él el pobre idiota que ayudara a su hermana a resolver sus problemas maritales; él no quería alejarse de Otabek voluntariamente.

—Tienes razón, pero debes darle tiempo. Y también a ti misma.

—A veces, siento que él necesita toda la vida... —murmuró Mila.

Yuri volteó a mirarla una vez más, sintiéndose ya un poco exasperado.

—No deberías forzarlo.

—Yuri, ¿tú sabes... tu sabes cuál es su problema? Quiero decir, eres su amigo, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo sé. Otabek no habla conmigo de esas cosas, Mila. —En parte, no mentía al decirle que no tocaban esos temas, pero Yuri sabía mejor que nadie por qué Otabek era tan reservado con su esposa.

—Yuriko me ha dicho que intente hablar con él, pero es muy hábil desviando la conversación.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yuriko? —Aquello atrapó a Yuri con la guardia baja.

—Sí, es una gran consejera.

Desde el principio, Mila y Yuriko supieron congeniar muy bien. No era de extrañarse que ambas se contaran cosas y se dieran consejos; pero para Yuri eso era casi como una traición. La japonesa había jurado guardar su secreto y ayudarlo en lo que fuera, sin que él tuviese que pedírselo, y ahora parecía estar ayudándolos a ambos con sus intereses contradictorios.

—Entonces ve a pedirle consejos a ella —murmuró, sin voltear a mirarla esta vez—.

— ¿Yuri?

—Y deja en paz a Otabek _por un tiempo_. —Si de Yuri dependiera, le pediría que se olvidara de él para toda la vida, pero se vio obligado a atenuar su sentencia.

Luego se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Un silencio incómodo. Era el silencio de dos personas que sabían bien qué debían decirse, y qué debían guardarse para sí mismos. Como hermanos, nunca habían sido tan cercanos como tal vez hubiesen debido: jugaban juntos, se molestaban y se hacían bromas; pero rara vez se sentaron a hablar sobre sus más profundos deseos y miedos. Llegados a ese punto, y dadas las circunstancias que los atravesaban, parecía cada vez más difícil intentar reforzar su lazo fraternal.

Ya fuera de forma voluntaria o no, estaban enzarzados ahora en una lucha ciega por el corazón de un mismo hombre; y eso los enfrentaba de manera irreconciliable.

Yuri Plisetsky entendía a la perfección los motivos que tenía su hermana para buscar tan desesperadamente la atención de su esposo: detrás de la joven princesa desesperada por entregarle un nieto varón a su suegro, el rey, podía ver a una muchacha que buscaba también el amor de su marido, el hombre con quién estaba destinada a pasar el resto de su vida. Podía comprenderlo muy bien, pero no podía ni iba a tolerarlo.

Tras despedir a su hermana de manera fugaz, Yuri dejó que sus pies lo llevaran al lugar donde sabía que la encontraría; a aquella persona con la que había compartido sus inquietudes, pero que ahora parecía amenazar con traicionar su frágil confianza.

Entró en la habitación hecho una furia, sin siquiera atreverse a tocar la puerta; no por que buscaba deliberadamente ser un maleducado, más bien porque cuidar sus modales era lo último que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento.

Cuando Yuriko lo vio, a través del espejo frente al que se peinaba, se sobresaltó y dejó caer el peine sobre la mesita. La mujer de mediana edad que la acompañaba se volteó a mirar a Yuri de una forma un tanto hostil, pero no dijo nada. No podía decirle nada al hermano del rey. Le habló a la reina en voz muy baja, en el idioma que ambas compartían y Yuri desconocía por completo. Yuriko le respondió de la misma forma, con una cálida sonrisa, y posó su mano en su prominente vientre. Sin su vestimenta completa, ya empezaba a notarse mucho, incluso teniendo en cuenta que era una mujer voluptuosa y de caderas anchas.

—Puedes retirarte, Aiko —dijo entonces; en ruso, para que Yuri pudiese entenderla.

Sin decir nada, la mujer hizo una deliberada reverencia a la reina y una más disimulada hacia Yuri antes de retirarse de la habitación. Pasaron unos largos segundos desde que escucharon la puerta cerrarse hasta que Yuriko rompió el silencio.

— ¿Qué sucede, Yuri?

—Hablé con Mila... esta mañana.

—Viktor ya le ha hablado sobre la traición de tu familia.

—Quería hablarme sobre eso. Aún no puede creer que nuestra madre haya podido traicionarnos, ¿es que acaso no era algo predecible? —Las palabras le salían cargadas de veneno. Tampoco él se esperaba la traición de su madre, pero en ese momento lo que más le costaba hacer era mostrarse comprensivo con su hermana. Contra ella descargaba, de manera silenciosa, toda la rabia que había estado conteniendo por los últimos meses; rabia de la que nadie tenía la culpa más que las circunstancias adversas. Sin embargo, Yuri necesitaba encontrar culpables de su dolor; cuando en el fondo, él sabía que era su culpa, por meterse donde el destino no lo quería.

Al final, todas las preguntas se reducían a una sola: ¿Era el destino algo impuesto y definitivo; o era aquello que cada uno podía forjar a su gusto, por más esfuerzo que eso conllevase? La respuesta variaba dependiendo de su humor del momento; pero el solo pensar en la segunda opción lo llenaba de una fascinación desconocida, como si se encontrara de pie al borde de un abismo.

—Ya veo, no es ese el problema entonces —dijo la mujer, tras observar por un largo rato como Yuri cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, dejando al descubierto lo nervioso que se sentía—. Te enfadaste con ella.

El instinto femenino, sumado al maternal, era infalible. En ese momento, Yuri lo lamentaba, pero, ¿no había acudido a hablar con ella sobre Otabek?

—Me dijo que tú le has dado consejos... sobre su matrimonio.

Yuriko ni siquiera se inmutó al oír esas palabras, como si estuviese esperando a que Yuri se lo dijera, o como si no fuera culpable de aquello de lo que se la acusaba.

—Ha hablado conmigo al respecto, sí —empezó con cautela—. Pero Yuri, puedo prometerte que no le he revelado nada sobre Otabek y tú.

—Lo sé. Ese no es el problema. —El joven se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó contra la pared de piedra de la habitación—. Si prometiste apoyarme a mí, ¿no sería contradictorio que la ayudaras también a ella? —la acusó.

No tenía ánimos de ofenderla; era él mismo quién se sentía un poco traicionado. Por supuesto, era más natural que Yuriko ayudase a la esposa de un hombre, y no al jovencito que este amaba en secreto. Las inseguridades de Yuri regresaban a su mente como un torbellino cada vez que recordaba que él era una pieza que estaba de más en cada una de los ámbitos de su vida.

—Me pidió consejos, yo le respondí de la forma más neutral de la que fui capaz.

—No es posible ser neutral. Es imposible que puedas ayudarnos a los dos.

—Escucha, Yuri. No le hablé a tu hermana de aquello que tú me has pedido; tampoco te contaré a ti lo que me ha confesado ella. Creo que es justo.

Claro que era justo. Las personas justas y correctas como Yuriko y Otabek terminarían por absorber la poca paciencia que tenía.

—No tengo preferencia por ninguno de ustedes dos, si eso es lo que quieres saber. —Las palabras de la japonesa eran gentiles y cargadas de respeto, pero a la vez sonaban afiladas y determinadas. Por más insegura que pudiese mostrarse frente a la corte y su nuevo rol de reina, Yuriko poseía una envidiable fortaleza interior—. Pero he elegido, Yuri.

El joven se quedó en silencio, sin atreverse siquiera a moverse de su lugar y acercarse más a ella para tener un intercambio más directo. Tampoco se atrevía a mirarla, temiendo lo peor.

—Elegí defender el amor de dos chicos que poco saben lo que hacen; pero solo parecen capaces de comprender lo inevitable de sus sentimientos por el otro. —Sonrió de lado, bajando la cabeza. Yuri lo supo, porque fue en ese momento que por fin decidió dirigirle una mirada.

— ¿No crees que estamos cometiendo un error fatal?

Yuriko se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Era extraño verla tan relajada y optimista.

—El amor es ciego, Yuri. El error sería negar todos esos sentimientos y esconderlos en tu corazón hasta ponerte enfermo.

Yuri tragó saliva, y se sorprendió al notar lo cerrada que encontró su garganta.

—Algún día, tendré que hacerlo, Yuriko —musitó con voz quebrada. Algún día, con todo el dolor del mundo, debería dejar ir a Otabek—. Tarde o temprano, él tendrá una familia, un reino que gobernar. No tendrá tiempo para juegos. Y yo... seré un caballero sin tierras ni nada a lo que aferrarme.

Por la mañana, Otabek le había prometido varias veces que jamás se alejaría de él, y Yuri se creyó cada una de las palabras, que venían acompañadas de besos y caricias tiernas. En ese momento, mirando la situación en retrospectiva, se le hacía cada vez más difícil imaginar una vida junto a él.

— ¿Tú crees que eres un juego para él, Yuri? —preguntó Yuriko con seriedad.

Yuri sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—No. Me refiero a que... no podremos mantener una relación secreta para toda la vida, ¿no crees?

—Hay tantas historias sobre apasionantes romances prohibidos...

— ¡Pero la vida real no es como la de las historias! —estalló Yuri, empezando a exasperarse—. Además, todas ellas terminan de una forma terrible.

—Sí, pero la vida real no es como la de las historias —repitió Yuriko esbozando una suave sonrisa.

El chico chasqueó la lengua y nuevamente cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos largos segundos, notablemente molesto por haber recibido sus propias palabras en su contra.

—Ustedes dos con como una rosa de invierno. —Volvió a comenzar de una forma más dulce, para atraer la atención de Yuri—. El Eléboro es una flor muy bonita, que crece en condiciones adversas: en invierno.

Yuri bufó, ¿ahora iba a compararlo con una flor? Lo sabía. Conocía el Eléboro gracias a sus clases con Kazimir.

—Es altamente venenosa también. Kazimir nos contó que una vez, hace más de mil años, la utilizaron para envenenar el suministro de agua de una ciudad entera durante un asedio.

La mujer pareció quedarse sin palabras por un momento, pero terminó por suspirar y dirigirle la mirada a Yuri.

—Fueron las personas quienes decidieron usarla para matar, Yuri. Sin embargo, eso demuestra el poder que posee.

—Es una buena estrategia de asedio. —El príncipe se encogió de hombros, provocando que la japonesa riera por lo bajo.

—No importa eso. —Hizo una pausa—. Nunca te vi tan feliz como ayer por la noche, Yuri. Tampoco a Otabek. Todas sus sonrisas son para ti, ¿o acaso no te habías dado cuenta de eso?

—Tiene amigos en la corte, unos padres y una hermana a los cuales adora. No intentes suponer que solo sonríe para mí, porque no es así y tampoco es lo que deseo. —Le bastaba con pensar que sus palabras de amor eran solo dirigidas a él, pero no iba a darle a Yuriko información adicional, incluso más de lo mucho que ya sabía por su cuenta.

—Él te ama.

De repente, Yuri sintió sus mejillas arder. Giró la cabeza con brusquedad, intentando evitar que la mujer viera como su rostro entero se teñía de un bochornoso color rojo que, a veces, incluso podía extenderse hasta sus orejas.

—Lo sé —dijo de forma apenas audible, sin siquiera mover sus labios. No tenía ningún sentido negarlo—. Ha tenido sus ojos en mí desde que éramos niños.

Una suave risa escapó de los labios de la mujer, que se apresuró a cubrirse la boca con el puño cerrado.

—La única vez que lo vi, fue en ese torneo. En ese entonces, ¡era aún más reservado que ahora! Y tú solo tenías ojos para tu espada. —Hablaba con emoción, como si todo aquello le resultara de lo más divertido. Yuri solo podía sentir rabia al pensar en ese momento, en su indiferencia hacia Otabek, y la poca disposición de este último—. ¿No habló contigo ninguna vez?

—Ni una.

—Pobre chico. Debió haber sido difícil para él. Quiero decir... entender que su interés en ti, tal vez iba más allá de la amistad.

—Somos amigos —rectificó Yuri—. Solo que, tal vez, un tanto más cercanos...

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Yuriko parecía estar escogiendo sus próximas palabras con cautela, mientras que Yuri se sentía un tanto abrumado al intentar asimilar cómo era que había respondido sin hesitar cuando ella afirmó que Otabek lo amaba.

—Les dije a tus hermanos que te fuiste del banquete para huir de Ekaterina y su ambicioso padre; y que Otabek... estaba demasiado cansado y decidió irse a dormir más temprano.

Le costó comprender el significado de las palabras de Yuriko; pero cuando lo hizo, de repente sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

— ¿Por qué?

Yuriko los había ayudado a salirse con la suya. No podía haber una mejor prueba de lealtad que aquella.

—Porque era el mejor momento; con todo el mundo concentrado en el banquete... Ustedes dos necesitaban ese tiempo a solas, ¿no es así?

Los labios de Yuri se curvaron en una sonrisa tenue, pero aun así se mantuvo reacio a dirigirle la mirada. No quería correr el riesgo de sentirse incluso más turbado de lo que estaba cuando viera su sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo con voz seca, luego de aclararse la garganta.

—No hay de qué.

Yuri descruzó los brazos y los dejó caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sus nervios se habían apaciguado al no recibir ningún comentario más de Yuriko. La mujer entendía a la perfección que no era bueno poner a los demás incómodos, aunque fuera con una buena intención como la suya.

—Por lo que Mila me ha contado, Otabek es de lo más esquivo y frío con ella. Eso es un problema para tu hermana, pero de eso puedo deducir lo mucho que él te quiere y respeta, hasta el punto de hacer peligrar su matrimonio.

—Él nunca haría peligrar su matrimonio. Es demasiado honorable, y respeta mucho a su padre.

— ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera? —preguntó la mujer, con cautela.

—No soy nadie para pedirle eso. No, no me gustaría. Solo desearía que mi hermana renunciara a él —soltó de repente—. Ella quiere que Otabek la ame, puedo sentirlo. Me gustaría que supiera... que él nunca lo hará.

En el fondo, Yuri tenía un miedo atroz de que el matrimonio y la necesidad de concebir un hijo acercara emocionalmente a Mila y Otabek hasta el punto de enamorarse; entonces, él tendría que desaparecer. No importaba cuantos besos le diera Otabek, cuantas veces le dijera que lo quería y que jamás lo dejaría ir, porque aquel miedo echaba cada vez más raíces en lo profundo de su corazón. A medida que sentía su afecto por Otabek crecer, también lo hacía el temor y la incertidumbre.

—No puedo decirle eso, Yuri.

—Yo ya he intentado hacérselo entender —dijo el muchacho, frunciendo el ceño.

—No seas tan duro con ella, no tiene la culpa. Estoy segura de que, si se lo dijeras, lo entendería bien; y no te juzgaría mal por eso.

— ¡No es algo que uno pueda decirle a todo el mundo! Tú lo sabes porque eres malditamente intuitiva y te gusta meterte en los asuntos ajenos.

—Yuri...

—No me estoy quejando de eso. A mí... me gusta hablar contigo —admitió.

—Yuri, ¿quién más lo sabe?

—Olga.

— ¿Si? Es una chica muy dulce.

—Y no le dirá a su padre. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y fijó sus ojos verdes en las vigas del techo—. Mi abuelo, también lo sabía.

Yuriko se mostró genuinamente sorprendida al escuchar eso, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Lo aceptó. —Apenas empezó a hablar, sintió una horrenda presión en el pecho, pero continuó de todas formas—. Pero estoy seguro de que lo hizo porque... porque se estaba muriendo, y no porque de verdad lo sintiera así...

Que su abuelo hubiese aceptado sus sentimientos por Otabek era algo que carecía de lógica, que solo podía explicarse por la resignación de un moribundo. Yuri era su nieto, su nieto predilecto; una decepción así era algo que difícilmente podía dejarse pasar. Nikolai habría querido que el muchacho se casara por voluntad propia con una joven a la que amara, y que, por supuesto, a la vez se tratara de un buen partido para un príncipe. Esa perspectiva, a Yuri le había parecido decepcionante incluso desde antes de conocer a Otabek: ¿Cuál era el sentido de tener descendencia, para engrosar una rama menor de la familia que comería de las sobras de los descendientes de su hermano?

De repente, sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, e intentó retenerlas con todas sus fuerzas, para no hacer el ridículo frente a la reina. No obstante, la mujer ya estaba a su lado incluso antes de que pudiera volver a pronunciar palabra. Sin que se lo pidiera, ni siquiera con un gesto, Yuriko lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Tal vez, lo hizo porque te amaba por encima de todas las demás cosas.

—Lo he decepcionado. A él y a mi padre. —También a su madre y a su tío, pero hace tiempo que ellos le importaban incluso menos de lo que Yuri a ellos—. Nunca seré como Viktor —murmuró. Par ese momento, había bajado la guardia casi totalmente.

La mujer pareció sorprenderse cuando escuchó sus declaraciones, pero no aflojó su abrazo, sino que empezó a acariciar sus cabellos con la misma dulzura con la que arrullaba a su hijo.

—Yuri, tú no quieres ser como Viktor. Eres una persona diferente, y eso está bien.

— ¡Pero eso es lo que todos esperan de mí! Si es que esperan algo...

No era fácil ignorarlo, por más éxito que tuviera al mentirse a sí mismo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tú esperas de ti?

Se quedó pensando por unos segundos; pero con la mente nublada y la migraña que empezaba a sentir, se le hizo imposible.

—No lo sé, pero... ¿acaso importa?

Yuriko no respondió, simplemente lo abrazó con más fuerza. Ella lo sabía. Nadie podía elegir su destino en un mundo como aquel. Tanto los hijos de campesinos como los que nacían en cuna de oro, estaban destinados a permanecer en el mismo lugar durante los cuarenta o cincuenta años que pudiesen llegar a durar sus vidas. Solo los trovadores y los _bogatyri_ de las historias podían aspirar al privilegio de ir más allá, conocer otras tierras, y decidir sobre sus vidas.

—Yuriko —murmuró Yuri cuando ya empezaba a incomodarle un poco aquel contacto. Se removió cual niño pequeño entre sus brazos, a lo que la mujer reaccionó al instante soltándolo.

—Dime.

El chico se dio media vuelta y, sin siquiera pedir permiso, dio un salto para dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la enorme cama recién arreglada.

—Háblame del mar de oriente.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada, mil disculpas (otra vez). El último mes anduve bastante ocupada con trabajos y exámenes de la universidad y terminé hace unos pocos días...o al menos en teoría, tengo finales, pero puedo robar algo de tiempo para escribir. Tampoco mi ánimo fue el mejor durante este año, y menos en este mes, así que también me atrasé bastante por eso :c**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo** **J** **Tengo dos aclaraciones: Es un capítulo bastante tranquilo y, como podrán ver, no es el capítulo 12 completo (si, no me odien), sino la primera parte de dos. La segunda será prácticamente otro capítulo, pero lleva el mismo título porque originalmente estaba pensado como uno solo y por ende el título es pertinente a ambas, pero tendrá otra problemática (si, se vendrá lo chido). Entre las dos partes del 12, como para complicar más las cosas, habrá un par de extras (¿navideños? Ok no) sobre nuestros queridos (?) amigos de Siberia. Stay tuned.**

 **Otra notita: Esta no es la versión final, dado que mi beta no ha podido revisarlo y como no iba a poder por unas cuantas semanas, decidí publicarlo así para no hacerlos esperar mucho más~ Luego la reemplazaré por la versión corregida.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Fue bastante tranquilo, pero podemos ver el apoyo incondicional de Yuriko, los roces con Mila, y Otabek y Yuri siendo lindos como siempre :D Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por la espera, ¡de verdad!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! Se vienen los extras** **J**


	13. Los zorros de las nieves (Parte I)

ESPECIAL: LOS ZORROS DE LAS NIEVES (PARTE I)

El anochecer siempre la encontraba sola, así como lo había estado la mayor parte de su vida. Las noches en Perm solían ser frías y oscuras, como el alma de la mujer que estaba allí de pie, observando las enormes montañas que se cernían ante su castillo: el lugar donde había nacido, y que era por fin de nuevo su hogar.

Se había pasado años añorado el viento helado del Este y aquella sensación de eternidad que le entregaban los Montes Urales. Eran los mismos que alguna vez habían coronado el principado independiente de Gran Perm, antes de que su último gobernante, el Príncipe Sviatopolk Orlov, jurara lealtad al Volkov que reinaba en Moscovia, en pos de conseguir ayuda militar contra las tribus salvajes de las montañas. La familia Orlov había estado allí desde siempre, desde mucho antes que un Volkov o un Plisetsky se sentara en el trono de Moscovia. Alguna vez, habían sido incluso un linaje independiente, echando raíces en los Urales; eran auténticos zorros de las nieves enviados al sur para ejercer control sobre un territorio difícil de gobernar. Y así lo hicieron por más de cuatrocientos años.

De niña, Tanya Orlova fue por unos cuantos años hija única de un hombre y una mujer unidos en matrimonio por la fuerza. Él, un hombre poderoso, sediento de oro y sangre, defensor de la disciplina y la ley del más fuerte. Ella, una mujer enfermiza de ojos esquivos, repudiada constantemente por su marido por no poder darle hijos varones. Uno tras otro, niños y niñas nacían solo para morir en sus brazos; todo eso si llegaban a nacer con vida.

Con apenas cuatro años, una pequeña Tanya era ya consciente de que el matrimonio era una sentencia de muerte para el amor.

Las sonrisas volvieron al castillo cuando se extendió la noticia de que su madre, Lady Aleksandra, por fin había dado a luz a un varón, aparentemente sano, después de su cuarto embarazo trunco y los tres niños que habían nacido muertos o demasiado enfermos para seguir viviendo. El pequeño Vladímir fue la luz de los ojos de su padre, y de su madre, que, casi como si le temiera a su esposo, le derivó todas sus atenciones. Por su parte, la niña quiso a su hermano desde el primer momento, porque era un niño hermoso, de profundos ojos verdes y enmarañados cabellos del color del fuego. Era una réplica de ella misma, solo que cinco años menor; y hombre. No tardó en descubrir que aquello no era un simple detalle.

Su padre, Lord Sviatoslav Orlov, los crió a ambos con mano de hierro y una inteligencia prodigiosa. Desde muy niños, ambos aprendieron sobre historia, geografía, administración y finanzas, incluso sobre estrategia militar. Ambos sabían pronunciar, con una mano en el corazón, los nombres de todos los gobernantes permios que habían precedido a su padre —incluso antes de someterse al "yugo moscovita". Para los acadios, kazajos o helvecios, la gran Rusia era un pueblo unido, que lucharía en conjunto para hacer frente a una amenaza exterior. Dentro de Rusia, se hablaba de "moscovitas", "permios", "caucásicos" o "chuvasios". Los dos retoños de Orlov lo tenían bien sabido. Sin embargo, fue Vladímir el que aprendió a blandir una espada con destreza, mientras que su hermana mayor fue condenada a dedicar toda su niñez y primeros años de madurez a crear preciosos bordados y cantar canciones ridículas.

A los doce años, el joven Vladímir ya mostraba los signos favorables para ser el orgullo de su padre y el señor en el que se convertiría años más tarde, a los veintiséis. Tenía una estatura envidiable, una mente lúcida y una enorme fuerza física. Su corto temperamento no era un problema para Lord Sviatoslav, que ni siquiera se inmutaba cada vez que su chico se enfadaba y canalizaba su ira contra algún criado o una dama. El futuro Lord Orlov lo tenía todo permitido, porque era el hijo de su padre. Lo único que tenía terminantemente prohibido, era decepcionarlo; de la forma que fuera.

La misma responsabilidad recayó sobre la mayor de los hermanos. Tanya tenía tan solo dieciséis años cuando su señor padre la llamó a sus aposentos privados. Con voz calma pero firme, imposible de contradecir, el hombre le explicó a su hija que se casaría con su Alteza real Alekséi Plisetsky, heredero al trono de Rusia. El hombre había quedado viudo ocho años antes, luego de que su amada esposa muriera al dar a luz a su único hijo, que logró sobrevivir. El príncipe no aceptó volver a casarse hasta mucho tiempo después.

 _—_ _Entonces, seré la segunda esposa de un hombre mayor que ya tiene un heredero. —Ya en ese entonces, Tanya era una chica terca y sagaz; no iba a dejar que su padre le impusiera un matrimonio tan fácilmente._

 _—_ _Serás reina algún día —le había respondido en ese entonces Lord Sviatoslav Orlov, cansado de las resistencias absurdas de su hija—. El príncipe tiene tan solo veintiocho años. Su padre morirá pronto y reinarás junto a él sobre Rusia, ¿hay algo que desees más que eso?_

 _El hombre tenía razón. Si había algo que pudiese hacerla feliz, sería portar una corona que la ungiera como la segunda persona más importante del reino. No era normal que las esposas de los reyes tuvieran tal poder, ya que estos solían elegir como mano derecha a amigos o hermanos, todos hombres. Pero Tanya no era una mujer normal, y no podía haber para ella una mejor forma de demostrárselo a todo el mundo, que convirtiéndose en una reina poderosa._

 _Sin embargo, aún había algo que parecía no tener sentido._

 _—_ _Padre, tú odias a los moscovitas, ¿y me enviarás a casarme con uno de ellos? —cuestionó con una rectitud imbatible._

 _El hombre tomó una bocanada de aire y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Tanya aún recordaba aquel gesto, la marca personal de un hombre estoico que detestaba ser cuestionado hasta en la más mínima de sus decisiones._

 _—_ _Hace casi dos siglos que ellos nos vencieron, nos humillaron, y nos obligaron a pagarles por ello con las riquezas de nuestras montañas. Volkov y Plisetsky por igual; los segundos, solo se limitaron a fortalecer el yugo impuesto medio siglo antes por los primeros. —No quedaba muy claro a quién aborrecía más el gran señor: si a los moscovitas por haberlos vencido o al Príncipe Sviatopolk por haber entregado su poder—. Hemos estado inmersos en su juego desde entonces. Y no hay otra forma de sobrevivir, que siguiendo sus reglas. Algún día, los superaremos sin que ellos tengan siquiera la posibilidad de advertirlo._

Sviatoslav era un hombre duro, orgulloso de su tierra y receloso con aquellos que le habían arrebatado el sueño en el que vivió Perm durante su larga "edad dorada". Una edad dorada donde los señores permios se pasaban todo el invierno —cuando los peligrosos deshielos eran poco frecuentes—, batallando entre ellos solo a razón de conseguir botín. La guerra era como un juego pactado previamente en un mundo donde no había otra forma de contener la violencia, un rasgo aparentemente inherente a los hijos de tierras frías y hostiles. Sin embargo, Lord Orlov solía repetir hasta el cansancio que la libertad de los permios primaba sobre la opresión y el falso sentimiento de seguridad que podía darles un rey. Solo los pueblos débiles renuncian a su libertad a cambio de protección y estabilidad.

No obstante, el hombre, sensato como su hija, jamás estuvo dispuesto a alzarse en armas contra sus opresores, a riesgo de destruir su amada tierra.

A Tanya dejó de importarle la libertad de los permios en cuanto consideró la posibilidad de convertirse en reina y tener control sobre Rusia entera. Se casó con el príncipe Alekséi en el castillo de Moskva, y en principio, fue muy bien recibida por toda la familia Plisetsky. Ella era una mujer bonita, elegante y educada; por ende, no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para agradar a todo el mundo, porque la naturaleza y su padre ya le habían dado todas las herramientas para manejarse en la vida. Para cualquier mujer con escasas aspiraciones personales, ser bonita y saber sonreír era lo único que necesitaba para triunfar, pero Tanya no era ni quería ser como todas ellas. A lo largo de su infancia, había sido testigo de la debilidad de su madre: de una envidiable belleza, sí, pero conformista, sumisa y de pocas luces. Tanya no quería ser como ella, porque había llegado a aborrecerla. Al igual que su hermano, admiraba la fuerza y la personalidad dominante de su padre, por más que ambos habían sido víctimas, unas cuantas veces, de su furia gélida.

A pesar del cordial recibimiento en el castillo real, la nueva princesa no tardó en comprender que estaba intentando reemplazar a una persona irremplazable, una belleza con corazón de oro llamada Eirene Nikiforova. Fue el primer nombre que aprendió luego del de su marido, porque Alekséi no dejaba de hablar de su primera esposa, incluso cuando ponía todo su empeño en ser cordial y educado con la joven Tanya. No iba a negarlo; Alekséi era un buen hombre, pero la mitad de su corazón había sido enterrado junto a su esposa, y la otra, le correspondía a su pequeño hijo de ocho años.

Viktor era el niño más hermoso que Tanya había visto en su vida, con su piel color marfil, sus cabellos de plata y aquella particular sonrisa que conservaba aún de adulto. Pero ningún tipo de relación surgió entre ella y su nuevo hijastro. El niño no la quería, y tampoco ella, que no podía evitar verlo como una piedra en el camino hacia su objetivo. Jamás podría hacerse con el corazón y la mente de su marido teniendo a ese niño en medio; jamás llegaría a ser la reina de Rusia con ese chiquillo como heredero. Ese niño había sido engendrado por otra mujer, y jamás le permitió entrar en su corazón —por más que a Tanya poco le importara lo afectivo.

Las cosas tampoco cambiaron cuando, por fin, Tanya quedó encinta. Su primer retoño resultó ser una niña, muy parecida a ella, que, sin embargo, quedó en manos de la familia Plisetsky para su crianza. Mila fue y siempre sería la más fiel de sus dos hijos, la que estaba dispuesta a pasar tardes enteras con ella, siempre con los pies en la tierra. Pero por desgracia, la familia Orlov no necesitaba otra muchacha. Lo que Tanya necesitaba, era a Yuri, su segundo hijo.

Yuri fue, sin dudarlo, el más difícil de sus dos hijos. Un niño de apariencia angelical, con sus cabellos de oro y unos preciosos ojos verdes idénticos a los de su tío. Tanya valoraba muchísimo la belleza de las personas con las que trataba, ya que según ella, era expresión de su noble origen. Y vaya que su niño lo era, fruto de la alianza entre las dos familias más poderosas de Rusia.

Sin embargo, el poco control que llegó a tener sobre su hijo menor cuando este era un bebé, se esfumó en cuanto el niño empezó a forjar una consciencia propia. Estaba claro que Alekséi tenía un favoritismo por su hijo mayor, aquel niño de doce años que ya mostraba todos los signos de ser un prodigio. No obstante, fue su suegro, el rey Nikolai, quién le arrebató al pequeño de las manos. Desde que, en sus primeros años, el precioso niñito empezó a mostrar un carácter caprichoso —y adorable—, se convirtió en el nieto predilecto del rey. Pasaba todo el día con él, escuchando sus historias; luego, tenía lecciones con su tutor y con el maestro de armas, un hombre tan gruñón y ceñudo como Yuri. Tal vez, era por eso que se entendían a la perfección. Por mucha voluntad que pudo haber tenido, Tanya no pudo conseguir participación alguna en la crianza de su propio hijo. La crianza de un buen hombre les correspondía a los hombres, mientras que ella no tuvo más remedio que ocuparse únicamente de su hija Mila.

No fue hasta que Yuri cumplió los siete años, que en una de las cuantas visitas de Tanya a Perm, su hermano Vladímir le mencionó la posibilidad de que el pequeño Yuri se convirtiera en su pupilo. Dos años antes, Vladímir ya le había comunicado a su hermana los grandes planes que este tenía para su hijo. Para eso, era menester que fuera él quién criara a Yuri. Pero una vez más, eso no fue posible; y Tanya jamás olvidaría el día en que le propuso a su marido enviar a su hijo con su hermano.

 _—_ _De ninguna manera —le había dicho el hombre._

 _Las siempre risueñas y relajadas facciones de Alekséi se habían endurecido, y los ojos azul claro brillaban con la furia que no quería descargar contra su mujer._

 _—_ _Es un niño demasiado caprichoso y berrinchudo, y eso, ¡hasta interviene en sus entrenamientos con Yakov! ¿Cómo esperas que aprenda a manejar una espada decentemente si a duras penas puede controlar su carácter? —Tanya no tenía problema en plantarse frente a su marido, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido, como la persona terca y dura que siempre había sido._

 _—_ _Tanya, tú sabes que mi padre ama a Yuri más que a nadie en el mundo, no puedes alejarlo de él._

 _Para Alekséi era muy fácil sonar convincente, con aquella sonrisa tenue y una actitud que siempre rozaba la inocencia. Era muy similar a como sería su hijo Viktor unos años más tarde, y por eso mismo, Tanya terminó por detestarlo mucho más aún, si era eso posible._

 _—_ _¿Te importa más la felicidad de tu padre que la educación de tu hijo? —arremetió, enfurecida—. Oh, por supuesto, si le das todo tu tiempo a tu hijo mayor. Por mi parte, yo quiero que mi único hijo varón sea educado de la forma en que le corresponde a un príncipe._

 _—_ _Entonces, debe ser educado aquí, en la corte real, y no en un castillo perdido en medio de los Urales. —El príncipe sonreía, porque sabía que le había ganado la discusión a su esposa._

Luego de esa discusión, Alekséi habló con su padre y toda esperanza de enviar a Yuri a Perm se desvaneció ante los ojos de Tanya. Esa serie de discusiones también provocó que la fría e indiferente relación que la mujer tenía con su marido, se convirtiera en una competencia constante por el control sobre sus hijos, especialmente sobre Yuri. Tal vez, si Nikolai no hubiese interferido en la vida del niño, este último estaría ahora en una habitación de Perm, preparando sus armas para la batalla que lo sentaría en el trono de Rusia.

La puerta se abrió de repente, arrancándola de sus profundas cavilaciones sobre todo eso que había sido, y sobre aquello que nunca llegaría a ser. A su hermano no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la privacidad de una mujer, y menos aun cuando se trataba de su hermana mayor, que siempre era la primera en enterarse de sus planes; a excepción de cuando estaba enfadado con ella.

—Vienes a hablarme, ahora que me necesitas, ¿verdad? —musitó con voz monótona.

Desde que llegó a Perm junto a su sobrina Olga, hace ya una semana, su hermano le había dirigido la palabra solo en muy contadas ocasiones. A pesar de tener ya treinta y tres años, Tanya podía ver aún en él al niño de once que hacía rabietas cuando las cosas no salían como las planeaba; y lo odiaba. Sin embargo, fue ella misma quién se ocupó de comunicarle las malas noticias apenas tuvieron un momento a solas tras su llegada. Su hermano se mostró muy enfadado apenas supo de la traición de Yuri, y no tardó en maldecir mil veces _a ese niño malcriado y a su madre, que le permitió escaparse de sus manos._ Tan grande fue su enojo, que luego de eso se encerró en su habitación por días, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie más que a sus criados personales. Vladímir era muy proclive a hacer esas estupideces.

—Estoy decepcionado, hermana —respondió el hombre. Por el sonido que hacían sus pesadas botas sobre las delicadas alfombras bordadas, podía deducir que estaba caminando en círculos, como solía hacer siempre que se encontraba nervioso—. Y me estoy volviendo cada vez más impaciente. Si no nos movemos, se nos terminará congelando el trasero.

La mujer arqueó una ceja, aun sin dignarse a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? Ya sabes la respuesta de mi hijo. Y créeme que lo intenté, Vladímir, permanecí unas cuantas semanas en una corte repleta de enemigos para intentar hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Y no lo conseguiste. Tenías una sola tarea... una sola, por el bien de nuestra familia...

— ¡Ya basta! —estalló Tanya. Con un movimiento brusco, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su hermano—. Debes saber tan bien como yo, que por más esfuerzo que puedas invertir en la crianza de un niño, este no siempre será como tú desees.

Y su Yuri nunca, jamás, le había hecho caso. Todo su amor y respeto habían sido para la familia de Alekséi, un hombre que _evidentemente_ tenía la mayor parte de su atención en el mayor de sus hijos, el maldito niño que había osado sobrevivir a su parto difícil para complicarle la existencia a la esposa de su padre y a su hermano menor. Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, Yuri tal vez pudiese haber sido _su_ hijo.

—Lo sé. Vas a decirme, otra vez, que si todo hubiese dependido de ti, tu hija sería ahora mismo reina de Acadia. Pero no, la princesa de Rusia es ahora la esposa de un hombre que, en un futuro, reinará sobre un puñado de pastores que viven en casas precarias y aún no han descubierto las herramientas de cultivo.

—Sus jinetes son los mejores del mundo, o eso es lo que dicen.

—Miden la riqueza en ovejas en vez de en oro y pieles, Tanya. —Vladímir sonrió de lado, frotándose la incipiente barba cobriza con el dedo pulgar. Parecía como si le divirtiera recordar a su hermana de sus fracasos—. No quiero siquiera mencionar el destino de tu hijo. Ahora que ha rechazado la promesa de ser rey, a cambio de unirse a nosotros, ¿Qué le deparará el futuro? Ciertamente, no puedo visualizar a ese chico casado con ninguna princesa...

— ¡Cállate, maldita sea! No digas más... ¿Te sentirás mejor si te digo que tienes razón? ¿Te quedarás callado entonces?

Su hijo la había decepcionado de la peor forma. A sus ojos, Yuri era la versión defectuosa de su perfecto —y odioso— hermano mayor. Cuando el niño tenía trece años, Tanya llegó a pensar que su mal carácter y brotes de ira serían bien canalizados en su vida adulta, llevándolo a convertirse en un guerrero formidable. Era aún muy pronto para llegar a saber eso; el chico era bueno con la espada, pero también demasiado caprichoso, impulsivo e insolente. La negativa a rebelarse contra su hermano y echar por la borda el plan que habían estado urdiendo con esmero por más de diez años, resultó ser la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Yuri no tenía madera de rey, y jamás la tendría. Era una realidad que había estado intentando negar por unos cuantos años, pero la terminó golpeando como una revelación.

Vladímir pareció sentir la furia que deprendían las palabras de Tanya, porque se quedó callado, aún de pie junto a la puerta.

—Los hijos son difíciles de controlar. Tú puedes decir lo mismo de tu hija —contraatacó Tanya una vez que logró calmarse.

—Mi hija está ahora mismo en su habitación. Por mucho que deteste la idea de casarse, ha regresado aquí con la cabeza gacha cuando su señor padre lo solicitó.

—No es esa la razón por la que está aquí.

—No me importa la razón. Es un hecho que está aquí, y también que sus esponsales se celebrarán en una semana.

Sin siquiera pedir permiso, el hombre se acercó a la mesa baja de una esquina de la habitación y llenó dos delicadas copas de cristal con un vino oscuro y amargo; el favorito de ambos.

— ¿Vamos a brindar por la felicidad de mi hija? —le tendió una copa a su hermana, y esta no dudó un segundo en acercarse a él para tomarla.

—Hay algo que me estás ocultando —le dijo, antes de beber de la copa.

—Has estado lejos de Perm por demasiado tiempo, hermana mía. Hay buenas noticias.

— ¿Qué esperas? Habla.

Vladímir se tomó el tiempo de beber un trago largo del vino y saborearlo en sus labios, junto con la ansiedad que empezaba a manifestar su hermana.

—Mi esposa Elena está encinta.

Aquella revelación la tomó desprevenida. Su cuñada rozaba ya los treinta años; era joven aún pero no le quedaban muchos años fértiles. La esperanza de su hermano de tener un heredero varón disminuía cada año, pero podía verla ahora de nuevo plasmada en sus ojos calculadores.

—Eso significa que tu arriesgado plan de casar a tu hija mayor con un hombre influyente de la región no ha sido tan descabellado —dedujo. Sabía que su hermano no buscaba una sonrisa y un abrazo, ya que su felicidad estaba en el hecho de no tener que entregar su fortaleza al hombre ambicioso que se casara con Olga.

—Eso, si resulta ser niño.

—Si llega a ser así, será casi como si el destino estuviera dándote una segunda oportunidad para escapar de tus errores.

El hombre bufó antes de terminarse la copa de un sorbo. No había nada peor para un Orlov que ver sus planes a largo plazo frustrados por desafortunadas eventualidades.

—Igor Voronin se mostró reacio a aceptar otros términos que no fueran esos. Está claro que lo que desea es convertirse en el señor supremo del Este. —Hablaba con una tranquilidad escalofriante, sobre asuntos que hacían estrujar el corazón de la mismísima Tanya Orlova.

—Y por eso mismo, tú le diste la pieza que le faltaba para conseguirlo.

Por unos instantes interminables, solo recibió silencio por parte de su hermano, y deseó que en su interior estuviese —por primera vez en su vida—, arrepintiéndose de sus maniobras erróneas.

—Me subestimas —dijo por fin, con voz firme—. Le entregaré mi hija a Voronin; forjaremos la alianza más poderosa del Este. —Tras decir eso, se quedó en silencio, considerando la mejor forma de continuar contándole sus planes.

Las pausas se hacían cada vez más largas e insoportables, pero Tanya se mantuvo en silencio, expectante. A veces, su hermano podía mostrarse lúcido. Había sido idea de ella el utilizar a Yuri para reclamar el trono; y esa idea terminó resultando un fracaso. Tal vez, era tiempo de escuchar a Vladímir. Una alianza entre los dos señores más poderosos del Este era una idea brillante y tentadora. Se trataba de dos familias orgullosas, sin ningún vínculo de dependencia entre ellas y reacias a aceptar la subordinación, incluso en su lazo con el rey de Rusia, al que debían una lealtad cada vez más condicional.

—Si deseas vencer a las frustrantes contingencias, lo que debes hacer es jugar con fuego. Mis planes, todos ellos, dependen del azar de tener un heredero varón. Si Elena no resulta apta para esa tarea, si no está lista para ser leal a nuestra familia, me buscaré una mujer más fértil. No perderé mi castillo contra Voronin porque al destino se le ocurrió jugarme una mala pasada, ¿comprendes?

Tanya solo fue capaz de asentir en cuanto el hombre terminó de hablar. No era un plan inteligente, no lo era para nada. A sus ojos, su hermano menor parecía un niño que, al jugar con fuego, termina por quemarse las manos.

— ¿Vas a decirme entonces, para qué aliarte con Voronin? Yuri, nuestra pieza central, ha declinada la oferta. —Se cruzó de brazos. Una vez más se erguía triunfante.

—Las alianzas llevan tiempo, ¿Acaso crees que si plantas una semilla, crecerá una rosa inmediatamente? De ninguna manera. El retoño debe ser regado con cuidado por meses, tal vez incluso por _años_ antes de que crezca una flor bonita con la que decorar tu jardín —dijo con su voz impregnada de sarcasmo.

—Y luego duran poco.

—Las flores, sí. Una alianza fuerte, puede durar por generaciones.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan, Vladímir? —Tanya empezaba a impacientarse.

—Nuestro padre era un hombre sensato. Sabía cómo responder a la opresión moscovita incorporándose a su juego, haciendo alianzas. —Hizo un ademán hacia su hermana, el principal instrumento de dicha alianza. Para Vladímir, cada miembro de su familia era una pieza de ajedrez que él movía a gusto por el gran tablero de juego—. Pero yo no soy como él. Creo que... seguirles el juego no tiene sentido alguno. Ya no.

—¿Y qué harás entonces? Quiero creer, que no serás tan idiota para cargar contra Moscovia a riesgo de destrozar Perm, todo aquello que conoces...

—Querida hermana... no hay nada en esta vida que pueda conseguirse sin correr riesgos. Le daré la libertad a mi pueblo, sin importar cuanto deba sangrar por ello. ¿Qué clase de Príncipe haría eso? ¿Esconderse mientras su pueblo sufre la opresión y humillación?

La mujer bufó para reprimir la risa que salió de su garganta. Estaba convencida que un campesino del Este prefería mil veces que su señor estuviese bien sujeto por los moscovitas, a volver a aquel estado de guerra endémica, muchas veces siendo ellos mismos objeto de botín.

—Nadie va a apoyarte. Estás loco —le dijo.

—Lord Voronin; él va a apoyarme.

—Lo hace, porque persigue la preciosa oportunidad de quedarse con Perm, ¿acaso eres idiota? ¿Qué sucede si tu hijo es otra niña, si nace muerto? ¿Si tú mueres antes de que cualquier esposa pueda darte un hijo varón?

Aquella última era una posibilidad extrema, pero posibilidad en fin, y ninguna de ellas debía ser descartada. Vladímir se terminó la copa y la apoyó con fuerza sobre la mesita; le dio un suave golpe con el dedo, haciéndola tambalear fugazmente.

—Si llego a tener _tanta_ mala suerte —empezó a decir, con el sarcasmo impreso en la voz—, Voronin se convertirá en señor de Perm. En ese caso, debemos pensar en grande.

Esa idea sonaba arriesgada, muy arriesgada, pero era esa precisamente la principal diferencia que tenía con su hermano. Ella era prudente, reflexiva, capaz de esperar por años para obtener sus objetivos. Su hermano, en cambio, había sido criado con la espada en la mano; le habían enseñado que si algo o alguien no le gustaba, bien podía blandir su espada para deshacerse del problema. A veces, actuar rápido era lo mejor, pero en ese caso, Lady Tanya no veía más que inconvenientes.

—La corona moscovita tiene unos cuantos problemas ahora mismo —señaló Vladímir—. Intentan superar una sucesión y, si lo que me has informado tú es cierto, están amenazados también desde occidente. Eso agotará sus fuerzas, y en el ínterin, forjamos alianzas... —explicó—. Luego, antes de que el acero vuelva a endurecerse, lo golpearemos con todo nuestro poder.

Tanya pestañeó una vez, un gesto de sorpresa.

—Que los moscovitas sepan... —continuó Vladímir—, que el Este ha despertado de su letargo invernal.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es algo así como un cliffhanger~ Perdonen el capítulo tan corto, pero solo tenía pensada esta escena y como es muy importante, decidí ponerla en el extra. Por eso mismo estoy actualizando dos capítulos, así que el extra sigue en el próximo donde explicaré el motivo de ser de ambos capítulos~**


	14. Los zorros de las nieves (Parte II)

ESPECIAL: LOS ZORROS DE LAS NIEVES (PARTE II)

—Estas montañas, nacieron gracias a un héroe legendario llamado Ural. Se dice que Ural sacrificó su vida para proteger a su pueblo de los invasores del Este —contaba—. Superaban en número y poder a los pastores que vivían aquí, pero Ural los enfrentó a todos ellos con su lanza y su arco. A su muerte, su gente cubrió la tumba con rocas; una tras otra, hasta que esta se convirtió en lo que hoy llamamos los Montes Urales.

—Dime Olga, ¿Ural tenía una esposa? —Olena estaba recostada a sus pies, sobre la cama, aferrando un cojín con toda la fuerza que sus brazos delgados y frágiles le permitían.

La mayor de las hermanas se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando sobre la pregunta de la más pequeña.

—Sí —respondió por fin—. Sí la tenía. Ella lloró tanto por la muerte de su esposo, que las lágrimas fluyeron por los valles hasta convertirse en el río Kama.

Se estaba inventando esa parte de la historia. De todas las versiones de la leyenda que figuraban en los libros de la biblioteca de su abuelo, en ninguna decía que Ural tuviese una esposa. Sin embargo, como todo en la naturaleza, el río tenía que tener un origen también.

—Entonces, lo amaba mucho —dedujo la niña.

—O tal vez, solo tenía miedo de quedarse sola —intervino Svetlana, sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la cama.

Desde que la niña de diez años se enteró que su hermana mayor no se casaría con el joven Yuri sino con un aliado de su padre, estaba un tanto más distante y arisca; podría decirse incluso que más desencantada con la vida. La pequeña Olena, de seis, parecía entender entre poco y nada.

—Tal vez... eso nunca lo sabremos —concluyó Olga—. Deberíamos preguntarle a ella por qué lloraba, pero está muerta y sepultada hace milenios.

—Pero si era su esposa, sí que debía de amarlo —protestó la más pequeña, recostada sobre contra uno de los cojines que había en la cama.

En medio de su ingenuidad infantil, la niña creía que el matrimonio era la máxima expresión o culminación del amor que se tenían un hombre y una mujer. Eso era lo que le enseñaban a todo niño, pero aquella verdad no tardaba en desaparecer durante los primeros años de madurez. En torno a los doce o trece, el matrimonio se revelaba como una poderosa herramienta en manos de las familias para concretar alianzas políticas. A partir de allí, existían dos caminos: aceptarlo y ser feliz toda la vida viviendo en una mentira, o rebelarse contra ello y llevar una existencia amarga junto a una persona a la que no se ama. Permanecer soltero no era una opción si se amaba a su familia, o si la voluntad de los progenitores era otra.

—No tiene por qué ser así —le discutió Svetlana.

Las palabras de su hermana menor pusieron a Olga en alerta, y se preguntó si la niña habría escuchado alguna de las discusiones que ella había tenido con su padre antes de ser enviada a Moscovia. Sus pequeños actos de rebeldía siempre terminaban en moretones, y por nada del mundo quería que Svetlana pasara por eso.

—No desde el principio —respondió—. Pero siempre habrá formas de amar a tu esposo y ser feliz a su lado. —Le dolía mucho tener que mentirle a su hermana de esa manera, pero ¿qué sería de ella si su padre descubría que tenía otra hija rebelde?

—Ni siquiera conoces a tu futuro esposo.

«Tiene razón.» De repente, sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo haré pronto. No debe estar tan mal.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a Olena, que parecía ya haberse dormido. Le acarició los cabellos, cortos y muy rizados, para colocarlos con suavidad detrás de su oreja.

—Está dormida —confirmó.

—Se la ha pasado todo el día durmiendo.

Olga miró de reojo a Svetlana, que se había puesto de pie junto a la cama donde estaban sus dos hermanas. Al volver su atención a Olena, presionó su mano contra la frente caliente de la pequeña.

—Puede que haya cogido un resfriado.

—Olga —la llamó Svetlana.

—Dime.

—¿Quiénes eran los invasores de los que Ural buscaba proteger a su pueblo?

El silencio se instaló entre ambas hermanas durante unos largos momentos. Olga podía notar que Svetlana había crecido mucho durante sus escasos meses de ausencia; lo suficiente para ser capaz de cuestionarse por el verdadero significado de las historias.

—La leyenda no los especifica —respondió Olga—. De esa forma, la historia puede ser contada una y otra vez por diferentes personas, en distintos lugares de las montañas, y en diferentes momentos. Los invasores nunca son los mismos, porque la historia cambia todo el tiempo...

— ¿Quién es el invasor... ahora? —Quiso saber la niña—. ¿Acadia, Moscovia, o los pueblos del sur?

—Es una diferencia de perspectiva. Por milenios, el hombre se la ha pasado construyendo muros y murallas para defenderse de otras personas, por el simple hecho de que los consideraban peligrosos. Una leyenda tan antigua y difusa, es perfecta para que cada generación pueda usarla en su provecho, contra sus enemigos —le explicó—. Nosotros nunca sabremos contra quién luchaba Ural; pero las montañas que construyó su pueblo, hoy nos protegen a nosotros los permios.

De repente, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Ambas niñas giraron sus cabezas pelirrojas para ver de quién se trataba, al tiempo que su tía Tanya entraba en la habitación sin pedir permiso.

—¿Qué hacen las tres aquí? Ya es de noche y deberían estar en sus camas. —Se refería fundamentalmente a las dos más pequeñas, que según su padre, debían estar en la habitación que compartían antes de que oscureciera por completo. Olga, al ser ya una dama, tenía su propia habitación.

—No podían dormir, y me pidieron que les contara algunas historias —se excusó la mayor, rogando porque su tía no se enfadara demasiado.

—Deberías saber, que el toque de queda de tus hermanas ya ha pasado hace rato. Svetlana, ven conmigo, a tu habitación.

La mujer avanzó hacia la cama, para encontrarse con la pequeña que dormía. Acarició su frente con una mano e hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Se ha dormido. Creemos que puede tener un resfriado, o tal vez algo de fiebre. —Olga seguía sentada en la cama, con Olena apoyada en su falda. Sacudió suavemente a su hermana, que un tanto amodorrada, terminó por abrir sus enormes ojos verdes.

—Ven conmigo —le susurró Tanya, con dulzura—. Olga, tu padre quiere verte en su despacho —soltó de repente, mientras se esforzaba por alzar a la niña que aún no despertaba del todo.

Escuchar esa noticia impactó considerablemente a Olga; lo que menos se esperaba aquella noche, era tener que compartir una charla con su padre.

A pedido de Tanya, las tres niñas se alistaron para salir de la habitación. Olga se echó una capa azul por encima de la túnica de dormir que llevaba, y enfundó sus pies en un par de botas de piel. Descendieron por la empinada escalera caracol de la torre donde se encontraba la habitación de Olga; Tanya llevaba a Olena en brazos y las otras niñas hacían su mayor esfuerzo por no tropezar, guiándose únicamente por la luz trémula de la antorcha que colgaba de la pared.

El patio principal del castillo estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de los dos guardias que estaban de pie junto a la puerta de entrada, sosteniendo una pica cada uno. Los vientos, que en Perm seguían siendo tan fríos como en enero, silbaban sin tregua entre las escalinatas cubiertas de escarcha y los arcos que conectaban con las galerías laterales. El castillo, que antaño constaba únicamente de un modesto fuerte de madera, había sido derribado tiempo atrás, y sobre sus cimientos, se había levantado una monumental construcción de piedra, con cinco torres almenadas, patios gigantescos para albergar contingentes de tropas de iguales magnitudes, y una muralla que, a simple vista, parecía rivalizar con las mismísimas montañas. Existían planos e ilustraciones del primer fuerte: se veía frágil y proclive a ser víctima de un asedio con fuego, pero sin duda era un lugar mucho más acogedor que los recintos que encerraban aquellos muros fuertes y altos plagados de saeteras.

«Gracias al esfuerzo de guerra que supuso la construcción de este castillo, mis antepasados pudieron imponerse sobre los demás permios y coronarse príncipes. Pudieron mantener la independencia hasta que Moscovia y los pueblos de las montañas les presentaron un desafío mayor.»

Svetlana y Olena compartían una amplia habitación de la segunda planta. Para contrarrestar el frío, el suelo de piedra gris estaba completamente cubierto con alfombras ricamente bordadas, y las paredes, con gruesos tapices orientales. Cada una de las niñas tenía su propia cama, pero desde que la menor había cumplido los tres años que dormían juntas, arrebujadas entre las mismas mantas. Cerca de la cama que compartían, estaba la de Sofia, nodriza de las niñas. Al verlas llegar, la doncella comprendió de inmediato lo que debía hacer. Vistió a las menores con ropa de cama, y una vez que estas estuvieron listas para dormir, Tanya se retiró; seguida de cerca por Olga.

—Su habitación está demasiado lejos de la mía —dijo Olga a su tía, cuando ya ambas atravesaban el largo corredor.

—Así parece haberlo querido tu padre.

«Lo sé.»

—Ellas van a extrañarme —reveló—. Es por eso que en los últimos días me han visitado tanto en mi habitación.

—Por supuesto que sí, mi niña; todos vamos a extrañarte. —Tanya la rodeó con un brazo—. Pero dejar tu hogar, es parte de lo que supone convertirte en mujer. Todas hemos pasado por eso.

—Lo sé —respondió Olga con sequedad. No quería recurrir al capricho y a la negativa, porque en el fondo sabía que era en vano, que solo lograría enfadar a su padre y tía.

Tanya sonrió enternecida, sin mover su brazo del hombro de la chica.

—Eres tan diferente a tu primo Yuri —dijo casi con desdén—. Que chico difícil me ha salido —se quejó.

—Es un buen chico —lo defendió Olga.

«Y no la tiene nada fácil.» Yuri gozaba de la suerte que pocos tenían, un amor correspondido con la misma pasión; sin embargo, lo que él tenía con su amigo era condenado por todo el mundo como algo atroz. Como si eso no fuera un motivo suficiente para sentirse miserable, tenía una madre traicionera, que lo presionaba para rebelarse contra las personas que más amaba. Sentía una profunda compasión por su primo.

—Oh, pero no dije que fuera mal chico... solo un tanto difícil. Le cuesta comprender la magnitud de los problemas, y su papel en ellos. Las mujeres somos más inteligentes y sensatas que los hombres; no está bien que ni siquiera se nos permita controlar nuestras vidas.

Olga la miró fijo, con desconfianza, intentando descifrar a qué se debían aquellas palabras.

—Pero es el papel que la naturaleza nos ha dado, ¿podemos hacer algo contra eso? —Continuó Tanya, suspirando con resignación—. Lo que sí podemos hacer, es trasmitir nuestra sabiduría a nuestros hijos e hijas. Los primeros, tal vez la utilicen si no reciben suficiente influencia de su padre; las segundas, se la enseñarán también a sus hijos.

Decidió no responder a las palabras de su tía. Le daba náuseas el solo pensar que el destino que le había otorgado la naturaleza no era otro que darle hijos fuertes a su marido. Pronto, todas las historias que había estado coleccionando por años en su memoria solo le serían útiles para entretener a los hijos de Lord Voronin.

«Pero serán mis hijos también.» Sus hijos varones, serían sin duda los favoritos de su marido, educados para ser señores y caballeros; y sus hijas, serían suyas hasta que un hombre ambicioso se las arrebatara, probablemente incluso antes de que llegaran a crecer del todo.

—No te desanimes. —Tanya era muy intuitiva, y parecía haber notado su mirada taciturna—. Puede que nadie te lo haya dicho, pero así como las armas son el dominio de los hombres, la corte es nuestro campo de batalla. Es fácil dar vuelta una situación desfavorable para ponerla a tu favor; todo sin manchar tus manos con sangre.

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Tanya lograba alterarla de tal forma que quería voltearse y salir corriendo de allí; pero se mantuvo, recta como una flecha y la cabeza bien en alto.

—Lo has hecho muy bien en Moskva —le respondió, con la voz teñida de amargura. Desde luego, consideraba que mandar sicarios a asesinar a un niño de seis años era algo indigno de una persona que pretendía considerarse decente.

—No me quedó otra que aprender. —La mujer parecía no darse cuenta del veneno que impregnaba cada una de las palabras de aquella niña de casi catorce años—. Me enviaron allí cuando tenía tan solo dieciséis... Y, digamos que yo no era una chica corriente y tonta; como tú no lo eres tampoco. Si no quieres desaparecer, debes abrirte camino en un mundo que jamás te favorecerá.

Mientras decía eso, ambas atravesaron la antesala del segundo piso de la torre mayor, la que llevaba a la habitación principal del castillo; los aposentos del señor.

—Hemos llegado —susurró Tanya, empujando la puerta con suavidad para ingresar en la amplia habitación, con la niña detrás.

Vladímir Orlov las esperaba sentado en una esquina de la recámara, en una cómoda silla de madera con apoyabrazos. Vestía muy informal, con apenas una capa negra encima de la camisa y calcetas que conformaban las prendas interiores. Los cabellos rojizos estaban muy desordenados y llevaba los pies descalzos. Sostenía un cáliz de plata en su mano derecha, que apartó de sus labios cuando vio entrar a su hermana con su hija.

A pesar de la informalidad con la que se presentaba, la presencia del gran señor no dejaba de ser avasallante, y Olga no pudo evitar tragar en seco. Podía deducir, por experiencias pasadas, que su padre acababa de estar con una mujer, que desde luego no era su madre, la noble Elena. La chica adoraba a su madre. Elena no era el ser más brillante o interesante del universo, pero amaba a sus hijas como a nadie en el mundo; eran lo único que tenía, y su marido y la hermana de este se las estaban quitando una a una.

Olga sentía que podría llegar a ver con buenos ojos una relación por fuera del matrimonio, solo si se trataba de un amor verdadero imposibilitado por el inquebrantable lazo marital impuesto a dos personas que no se aman. Era tal el caso de sus primos con Otabek; por más que le doliera por Mila, su corazón apoyaba a los chicos. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que no era ese el caso de su padre: sus amantes, eran una más vulgar que la otra. No había forma de que Vladímir las amara. Lo que sí amaba era el poder, el sentirse superior sometiendo a otras personas.

—Gracias por venir, Olga. —Vladímir hizo un ademán a su hija para que tomara asiento en la silla que él tenía delante. Tanya se mantuvo de pie junto a su hermano.

—Padre —murmuró la niña, inclinando la cabeza sutilmente— ¿Por qué requería mi presencia?

A Vladímir se le debía tratar con tal cortesía, si no se quería despertar a su mal genio. Solo su hermana mayor parecía estar exenta de tales tratos hacia su persona. Una hija, en cambio, debía someterse siempre a la autoridad de su padre, o eso le decía este.

—Como ya sabes, Lord Voronin estará aquí mañana por la tarde. Debes estar presentable para la noche; se celebrará un banquete en su honor, en el que tú también serás el centro.

—Lo sé —dijo con voz monótona.

—Te ayudaré con eso, Olga. No debes de preocuparte —la tranquilizó Tanya—. Estarás muy bonita, lo prometo.

«Es lo último que necesito.»

—Pero no te he traído aquí para hablar de estas cuestiones. Te imaginarás que no es mi deber elegir que vestido llevarás. —El hombre hablaba con sorna, dándose aires de importancia—. Te he llamado para hablar de cuestiones un tanto más profundas.

—Dime, padre.

—Supongo que estás ya al tanto de la traición de tu primo hacia nuestra familia. Quería saber un poco más sobre eso...

Habló con tal naturalidad, que Olga no pudo más que mirarlo perpleja. Desde que a los ocho años empezó a usar su mente para algo más que para obedecer, la muchacha había desarrollado una especie de instinto de supervivencia, que la ayudaba a contenerse de responderle a su padre, y así protegerse de sus golpes. No obstante, había situaciones en las que quedarse callada y asentir le parecía más dañino que recibir un bofetón en su mejilla.

—Él no te ha traicionado, padre —respondió en voz baja, con los labios apretados. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, dispuesta a protegerse si llegaba a despertar la ira de su progenitor.

Sin embargo, no recibió ni un solo golpe. Solo oyó la risa sarcástica que salió de los labios de hombre.

—¿Cómo es que _no_ nos ha traicionado? Dime, Olga. Estoy dispuesto a escucharte —le dijo con tono condescendiente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y buscando con avidez los ojos aterrados de su hija.

—Yuri le fue fiel a su familia.

—¿Y qué somos nosotros, entonces? —la interpeló Tanya.

En los pocos meses que pasó en la corte moscovita, ella y Yuri se habían vuelto tan cercanos, que hasta habían compartido sus inquietudes con respecto a la familia Orlov. Ella era muy consciente de que llevar el apellido de su padre y ser la hija mayor de este suponía una gran responsabilidad. Llevaba con orgullo el estandarte del zorro sobre verde, porque la importante familia permia era lo único que había conocido en toda su vida, el lugar al que pertenecía. Algún día, ella se casaría y pasaría a formar parte de la familia de su marido, engendraría hijos que llevarían a la guerra otros estandartes. También había sido ese el destino de su madre, nacida como Elena Fedorova. Para Olga, su abuelo Vseslav Fedorov no era más que un vasallo de su padre que ella había visto unas pocas veces.

En el caso de Yuri, la familia Plisetsky lo era todo. En ella había nacido y vivido durante toda su vida; y al ser un chico, su apellido estaría siempre con él, y perviviría en sus hijos —si algún día llegaba a tenerlos. Yuri no sería jamás la mercancía de nadie.

—Padre, tía, ¿cuán leales son ustedes a la familia de su madre? —Intentaba hablar con el debido respeto, pero las palabras en sí mismas suponían un desafío para los dos adultos.

—Los Astakhov son aún aliados nuestros, y muy leales —se apresuró a responder Lord Orlov—. Mi primo, hijo del hermano de mi madre, nos apoyará con sus tropas siempre que sea necesario.

Las palabras de su padre no respondían a su pregunta. La situación en cuestión era muy diferente, y eso era algo que los tres presentes sabían muy bien.

—A Yuri se le ha presentado una encrucijada —dijo entonces la muchacha—. Y ha escogido.

—¡Ha escogido traicionarnos! —estalló Vladímir, con el puño cerrado con fuerza sobre el apoyabrazos de la silla—. Dime, niñita, ¿quién es el hombre más poderoso de toda Rusia? Desde luego, no es aquel que lleva una corona sobre la cabeza. Una corona puede ser fácilmente arrebatada. El poder está en aquel que tiene el oro y las tropas. Lo que importa aquí, es el poder efectivo.

La chica eso lo tenía muy claro, así como sabía que en el mundo no había nada más peligroso que dejar que el poder económico y militar efectivo se superpusiera con la potestad para gobernar sobre un territorio.

—Calma, Vladímir —intervino Tanya—. Conozco a mi hijo mejor que tú. Eres un imbécil si crees que el chico solo debió de haberte obedecido porque eres poderoso. Siempre ha sido muy leal a su familia paterna, adoraba a su abuelo más que a nadie en el mundo. —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Lo que sí no comprendo, es por qué ha permanecido leal a su medio hermano; siempre han tenido una rivalidad muy palpable. Desde pequeño, Yuri ha sido un niño muy ambicioso, cualquiera hubiese pensado que quería llegar a ser rey. Sin embargo, cuando hablé con él aquella noche, se negó rotundamente a tomar la corona. Y créeme, que con nuestra ayuda, la tenía al alcance de su mano. Solo tenía que desearlo.

«Ustedes no saben nada sobre honor.» Para Olga, en ese momento no había nada más difícil que quedarse callada, escuchando aquel siniestro intercambio entre su padre y su tía.

—Hay algo que cambió en él... y es por eso que requerimos tu ayuda, Olga. —La mujer por fin le dirigió la palabra—. En pocos meses, ustedes dos se volvieron muy cercanos, más cercanos incluso de lo que fui yo con mi hijo en dieciséis años.

—Así es —respondió con la fría calma de alguien que observa aproximarse una tormenta, sin ser capaz de hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Sabes... cómo ha sido su relación con Viktor en los últimos meses? ¿Ha mejorado? ¿Por qué someterse a él de tal manera, teniendo la posibilidad de tomar la corona por sí mismo?

—Viktor y Yuri nunca se odiaron, tía —dijo la niña con una sonrisa tenue—. Muchos hermanos suelen competir y discutir mucho entre ellos, pero no por eso deben apuñalarse por la espalda a la primera ocasión. Eso no sería honorable.

Tanya y Vladímir compartieron una fugaz mirada, en la que Olga llegó a leer un poco de preocupación, porque una niña de trece años estuviese poniéndolos en jaque.

—Entonces, debió haber sido alguna otra persona, además de su abuelo, quién pueda haberlo hecho cambiar de opinión... —murmuró Tanya.

—Nadie lo ha hecho cambiar de opinión. Traicionar a su familia paterna nunca fue una opción.

—¿Y qué hay de su amigo, el príncipe de Kazajistán? —aventuró su tía—. Ellos también se volvieron muy cercanos, y ese chico parece tan honorable, que sería incapaz de asesinar a alguien incluso para defender su propia vida.

«Mataría a alguien sin dudarlo para salvar la vida de Yuri.»

Vladímir se removió en su asiento, ansioso por saber más sobre aquello. Olga, por su parte, sintió que se le helaba la sangre dentro de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué hay con él? —preguntó, extrañada. No comprendía como podía Otabek tener relación con la decisión de Yuri, pero hablar de la relación de ambos era como caminar en arena movediza: tenía que cuidarse muy bien de no decir algo que pudiese perjudicar a su primo.

—No lo sé, eso lo sabrás tú mejor que nosotros... —respondió Vladímir.

—Un niño caprichoso no se convierte en un traidor de un día para el otro.

—¡No es un traidor! —estalló la joven—. Él es... es la persona más valiente que conozco...

—Que conmovedor —ironizó su padre.

—Él no quiere una corona —continuó Olga—, quiere ser un reconocido caballero, comandar los ejércitos de su hermano y...

«Y ser libre. Como todos nosotros, quiere ser libre de dirigir su vida, de hacer lo que su corazón le dicte.» Se contuvo de decirlo en voz alta, porque bien sabía que aquello era imposible para ambos.

—Yuri hizo lo correcto —finalizó, con una voz apenas audible—. Su noble corazón, y el amor y respeto que tiene por su hermano, fue lo único que lo impulsó a actuar de tal manera.

—Entonces, ¿debo suponer que no piensas responder a nuestras inquietudes?

—Les he dicho todo lo que sé, padre. Y puedo jurar que es la verdad absoluta.

—Olga... —empezó Vladímir—, te golpearía si tu rostro no tuviese que estar impecable para el día de mañana.

Su voz expresaba tanto deprecio y desdén, que la chica sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta. El valor que había tenido momentos antes al enfrentar a su padre se disipó en el aire como si nunca hubiese existido. No le temía a los golpes; más bien, le aterraba su encuentro con Igor Voronin al día siguiente. En lo más profundo de su corazón, sabía que no podría seguir viviendo si el hombre resultaba ser igual que su padre.

—Puedes irte. —Su padre le dio el permiso que estaba esperando ya hacía rato—. Debes descansar. Mañana al anochecer, se celebrará un banquete en honor a tu prometido —reiteró—. Necesito que te comportes como una dama, y que no cometas estupideces, ¿entendido?

—Sí, padre —musitó con los dientes apretados.

Tras hacer su promesa, Olga se puso de pie y se retiró de la habitación sin siquiera hacer una reverencia.

* * *

Al caer la noche en Perm, el frío recrudecía y los vientos soplaban muy fuerte, a pesar de ser ya mediados de marzo. Desde la pequeña ventana de su habitación, Olga podía ver los copos de nieve que danzaban en el gigantesco patio de armas del castillo, arremolinándose al pie de las escaleras de piedra y el pozo de agua, situado en el centro.

—El baño te ha hecho bien para quitarte la mala cara —murmuró Lady Elena mientras pasaba un peine ancho por los largos cabellos cobrizos de su hija. Se esforzaba por domar aquellos rizos rebeldes para darle un aspecto más maduro.

«Nada podrá borrar la amargura de mi alma.» Se guardaba sus palabras más filosas, porque no quería que su madre sufriera en demasía verla partir. Fue ella quien la encontró aquel mediodía con las mejillas pecosas bañadas en lágrimas secas; y aquellos perspicaces ojos verdes, hinchados de tanto llorar. Elena no supo hacer otra cosa que abrazar a la niña con fuerza, para reconfortarla. No supo darle palabras sabias, porque ella era de las mujeres que sufren en silencio. No obstante, el abrazo de su madre resultó ser lo que Olga más necesitaba en aquel momento. Comprendió entonces, que la fortaleza se manifestaba de formas muy diversas: estaba presente tanto en los espíritus combativos y rebeldes, como en aquellos que guardaban el dolor en sus corazones, encontrándose incapaces de acabar con sus vidas porque otros los necesitan en las suyas. Lady Elena era una mujer fuerte; porque se necesitaba ser muy fuerte para haber soportado un matrimonio de quince años con Lord Vladímir Orlov.

Su madre le mostró su cariño al arreglar que le prepararan un baño tibio, ofreciéndose luego a ayudarla con su vestido y su cabello. La muchacha estaba sentada sobre una silla de madera, vistiendo una sencilla túnica de seda color marfil. Su madre estaba detrás de ella, sin pronunciar palabra, con los dedos demasiado ocupados en trenzar su sedoso cabello desde la raíz hasta las puntas. Si había algo en lo que Elena de verdad destacaba, era en hacer maravillas en los largos cabellos de sus dos hijas mayores.

—Mamá —musitó Olga, con los cansados ojos perdidos en el paisaje invernal del atardecer permio.

—Dime, Olga.

—¿De qué murió la primera esposa de Lord Voronin?

Sabía que su prometido, de la misma edad que su tía, era un hombre viudo que ya había tenido hijos con una primera mujer; pero luego de la muerte de esta, permaneció soltero por unos buenos ocho años.

—Murió luego de dar a luz a su último hijo. El niño vivió, pero unas fiebres se lo llevaron tres años después.

—Eso es terrible... —De un momento a otro, se sorprendió a si misma mordisqueando con fuerza su delicado labio inferior— ¿Crees... crees que algo tan atroz, pueda llegar a pasarme a mí? —cuestionó, con un nudo en la garganta.

Las manos de Elena se quedaron heladas sobre los cabellos de su hija. Incapaz de concentrarse en su labor, se dedicó a acariciarle la cabeza con la yema de sus dedos. La pregunta la había dejado tan aterrada como a la niña, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer en contra de eso. Todas las jóvenes esposas se enfrentaban con tal temor.

—No... No lo creo, Olga —respondió con dulzura—. Es decir, solo mírate. Tu cuerpo está muy lejos de ser delgado y frágil como una rama, porque llevas una buena alimentación; y tienes caderas anchas a pesar de que eres joven aún. —Acarició su hombro y brazo con una mano antes de retomar su trabajo—. No debes preocuparte por eso, serás una buena esposa, y una mejor madre.

—Espero no tener hijas —susurró.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque el destino de las niñas es mucho más triste que el de los niños.

Por primera vez en un largo rato, giró la cabeza para ver a su madre a los ojos. Sin duda alguna, Olga había heredado la belleza de su tía más que la de su madre. Esta última ni era una mujer muy agraciada, pero sus ojos azul claro eran los más dulces y calmos que la niña había visto en su vida. No parecían esconder ningún secreto o engaño, eran como dos ventanas que dejaban ver muy claramente la profunda tristeza que aquejaba a la mujer, consumiendo su alma lentamente.

—Olga... te diré algo —le dijo, con los labios finos curvados en una sonrisa triste—. Todos fuimos niños ingenuos alguna vez, y todos pensamos que la vida era una encrucijada plagada de aventuras. Pero la naturaleza, eterna y trascendental, resulta tener otros planes para nosotros. Cada hombre y cada mujer tiene un destino en esta tierra, y dime, Olga, ¿qué persona podría ser tan soberbia y desagradecida, como para desafiar las normas impuestas por la naturaleza?

—Conozco personas que se han atrevido.

—Esas personas están mal. Su castigo, será el arrepentimiento eterno. Pobres de sus almas, que jamás alcanzarán la paz más allá del umbral de la vida.

Era verdad. En todas las historias, aquellos que pasaban su tiempo bebiendo, riendo, holgazaneando y disfrutando de la vida terrenal, eran mal tratados por los narradores. Los héroes siempre tenían destinos fantásticos, pero preestablecidos en fin, y no parecían capaces de tomar otro camino.

—No hay forma de que una persona infeliz pueda tener un alma virtuosa —reflexionó.

« ¿Qué es la virtud?» Una vez más, volvía a cuestionárselo, sin decirle nada a su madre que poco la comprendería.

El silencio se hizo entre ambas. Olga podía darse cuenta que a su madre le incomodaban sus pensamientos, porque la mujer se limitaba a peinar su cabello con los dedos como si fuera eso lo único que sabía hacer. En parte, así era. No lograba discernir si a su madre le asustaba lo que ella le decía, o si tal vez se sentía un poco intimidada. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era motivo para sentir algo de culpa.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Olga pudo agradecer a su tía por salvar la situación. En sus manos, llevaba una pesada túnica bordada, color verde y oro.

—Las costureras ya terminaron de darle los toques finales. Aquí está. —Se acercó a las dos mujeres y se detuvo junto a Elena—. Has hecho un gran trabajo. Sugiero que regreses a tu habitación, no querrás cansarte demasiado... —dijo con tono enigmático.

Olga supo al instante que le estaban ocultando algo, pero no fue hasta que Elena se retiró de la habitación, que intentó indagar al respecto mientras su tía alisaba la túnica.

—¿Está enferma mi madre? —No le había comentado nada al respecto.

—No, cielo... ella está muy bien. No debes de preocuparte por eso ahora. Ponte de pie. —Tanya se plantó frente a ella, con la túnica en sus manos.

La chica obedeció, incorporándose y manteniéndose bien erguida junto a la silla.

—Maldita sea, levanta los brazos, ¿o como piensas que pueda ponértela? —La exasperación era palpable en su voz.

Con un brusco movimiento, levantó los brazos y esperó, cerrando los ojos y arrugando la nariz.

La pesada túnica pasó con extrema facilidad por su cabeza, apenas rozando las complicadas trenzas que sujetaban la mitad de su cabello, para luego desplomarse a sus costados con tal fuerza que se vio a punto de trastabillar.

—Ten cuidado. No pierdas el equilibrio.

—Es que es demasiado pesada —se quejó la joven.

—Ni la mitad de pesada que la que llevarás el día de tu boda; y a eso, debes sumarle la capa y el tocado, más pesado que las otras dos cosas juntas. Vamos, tienes la suerte de no ser una niña flacucha; puedes soportar eso perfectamente.

—Me pregunto, como hacen las que nacieron de esa forma...

—Viven muchos años menos. —Su tía le sonrió, y un horrendo escalofrío recorrió su espalda, hasta alojarse en su nuca—. La naturaleza es sabia, cielo. A los árboles pequeños, los derriba una ventisca.

No respondió. Lo único que le faltaba, era tener una conversación similar a la que había compartido con su madre, pero con su tía Tanya.

—¿Tienes mis zapatos? —preguntó, intentando desviar el tópico de la conversación.

Tanya depositó ambos zapatos en el suelo, y Olga solo tuvo que sujetarse la túnica para calzárselos.

—¿Algo más? —Alisó la tela bordada con las palmas de sus manos.

Luego de escudriñarla por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, su tía negó con la cabeza.

—No. No llevarás nada en la cabeza, con ese peinado tan bonito que te ha hecho tu madre. —Suspiró—. Escucha, Olga. Esta alianza es muy importante para nuestra familia, por lo que debes comportarte como una dama educada. No quieres defraudar a tu familia, ¿verdad?

—Tus hijos también son tu familia, y aun así los traicionaste. —Su voz fue apenas un susurro, pero era palpable la frialdad y amargura de su acusación.

—Es imposible traicionar a alguien que nunca confió en ti en primer lugar —respondió Tanya—. Ya es hora. Por favor, compórtate en el banquete.

* * *

El recibimiento a Igor Voronin era algo que Vladímir Orlov había estado planeando por bastante tiempo, pero ni de cerca se trató de una celebración pomposa para hacer un despliegue de la descomunal riqueza que poseía el gran señor. La magnitud de su poderío era algo que se conocía a lo largo y ancho de Rusia, especialmente en el Este, donde todos los señores buscaban congraciarse con su contraparte a cambio de beneficios. Era esa la única explicación para que el hijo de Lord Voronin, luego de enviudar, esperara ocho largos años para que la hija de Lord Orlov llegara a una edad razonable. Que el príncipe Yuri hubiese rechazado a su prima, le venía como anillo al dedo; y cuando recibió la invitación del señor de Perm, no tardó en responder y poner en marcha a su séquito.

Desde hace dos años que Igor, hijo y heredero de Yaroslav Voronin, era señor efectivo de Komi en su castillo de Ust-Sysolsk, en reemplazo de su padre, que aquejado por una enfermedad incurable, solo esperaba la muerte en su lecho. Por eso mismo, Igor ingresó al gran salón de Perm seguido de una docena de hombres, dos de ellos portando sus estandartes. Los criados de la Casa Orlov no dudaron un segundo en prestarle los debidos respetos, inclinando su cabeza a su paso.

—¡Igor Voronin, heredero de Komi y Ust-Sysolsk! —clamó el heraldo.

Olga estaba sentada en la mesa, flanqueada por su padre —que ocupaba el lugar central junto a su madre— y su tía Tanya. Se limitaba a juguetear con una hogaza de pan, que rompía en pequeños trocitos sobre su plato; no quiso mirar cuando oyó el anuncio.

—Recuerda —le susurró Tanya al oído—. No tienes que ser una esposa cariñosa, puedes ser una orgullosa señora si así lo deseas.

No quiso siquiera reaccionar a sus palabras. De niña, solía llevarse bien con su tía, porque era la única persona de la familia de su padre que la trataba con cariño y compasión. Sin embargo, en su fugaz estadía en Moscovia no tardó en descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de la mujer, a la que solo veía dos veces al año. Era manipuladora, fría y cruel, y trataba a su hijo menor con el mismo desdén que su padre a sus tres hijas. Había recibido buenos consejos de su parte en los últimos días, pero en ese momento, su cabeza era un caos. Parecía como si sus opciones fueran ser débil y sumisa como su madre, o fría y calculadora como su tía. Ambas mujeres parecían ser muy infelices con sus vidas.

«Puedo dedicarle mi vida entera a leer todos los libros de la biblioteca de Uls-Sysolsk. Y si no tiene, le pediré a Lord Voronin que me consiga unos cuantos.» Estaba segura que de esa forma, perdida en páginas amarillentas y bonitas ilustraciones, podría llegar a aspirar a una felicidad artificial. «Seré la persona más sabia de toda Rusia», pensó, esbozando una débil sonrisa contra su puño cerrado. Era el conocimiento lo único que anhelaba. Habría deseado adquirirlo mediante viajes, por tierra y por mar, con naufragios, cabalgatas y aventuras, pero los libros eran una opción más realista, mediante la cual se podía mantener brillando la llama de la imaginación.

—Olga, ponte de pie —le susurró su padre, antes de levantarse también de la mesa.

Obedeció a su padre y dejó que este la guiara, tomándola del brazo con una dulzura completamente desconocida para ella. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el suelo hasta que sintió que ya no podía postergarlo más, que en cierto punto, tendría que alzar la cabeza para no mostrarse como una niña débil o excesivamente caprichosa. Fue entonces que sus ojos se posaron por primera vez en el hombre que sería su esposo.

Igor Voronin era un hombre de estatura media para el pueblo de Komi, que, comparado con los permios o moscovitas, podía considerarse relativamente bajo. Lucía una melena de color negro, larga hasta los hombros, que se confundía considerablemente con la cuidada barba. No tenía ni un solo pelo gris, lo que lo hacía ver más joven de lo que realmente era. Por lo menos, en un punto, había superado sus expectativas basadas en los rumores. La piel era tan blanca como la de la gran mayoría de los rusos, y los ojos, de un azul muy intenso. Llevaba una larga y pesada túnica de seda; y su gruesa capa parecía estar enteramente fabricada con piel de lobo. Las tierras del norte eran incluso más frías que Perm.

—Bienvenido, me enaltece acogerlo como mi huésped —saludó Vladímir Orlov—. Espero que mis criados lo hayan recibido bien y le hayan dado las comodidades correspondientes para alguien de su estatus. —Esbozó una forzada sonrisa, a la que el otro respondió con un gesto amigable.

—Lo han hecho, no debe preocuparse por eso.

—Como sea, es ahora mi turno de agasajar a mi invitado. ¿Cómo ha estado su viaje?

La muchacha permanecía de pie, como una estatua de piedra, con sus sudorosas manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda. No era su intención decir nada hasta que su padre se dirigiera a ella. A duras penas se sentía capaz de observar al hombre, por temor a que este se fijara en ella. Cuando los mayores mantenían conversaciones de negocios, los niños —especialmente las niñas— debían mantenerse callados.

—Bien, bien. Tenemos suerte de que el norte sea tan frío. Pronto, los deshielos harán los caminos intransitables para los trineos. —Tenía la voz calma y aterciopelada. Transmitía tranquilidad, pero no dejaba de tener el aspecto duro de los hombres del nordeste.

—Señor, siento mucho lo de su hijo mayor, y velo todos los días por la salud de su padre.

Olga levantó la vista al escuchar aquel detalle. De su prometido, no sabía mucho más que su nombre, que su padre estaba enfermo, y que su esposa e hijo menor habían muerto. Era una historia trágica, a decir verdad. Podría llegar a sentir compasión por el hombre si no fuera porque ella tendría que completar a aquella desdichada familia.

—Solo tenía doce años... —se lamentó el hombre, bajando la mirada—, y era la última esperanza para mi familia, tras la muerte del pequeño Sasha hace cuatro años.

—¿Y qué hay de Mariya? —preguntó Vladímir casualmente.

—Cumplirá dieciséis muy pronto, y se casará con uno de mis vasallos, un buen hombre que también ha enviudado. Este clima tan frío... es hostil para las mujeres que acaban de dar a luz —murmuró, con el pesar palpable en su voz.

«Aún recuerda a su esposa con cariño.» Eso le daba un poco de esperanza, de que no fuera un hombre frío y ruin como su padre.

—Oh, veo que ambos estamos sumidos en la difícil empresa de casar a nuestras hijas —le dijo Vladímir animadamente. Fue entonces que Olga entró en escena sin siquiera estar preparada—. Esta es mi hija, Lady Olga. —Hizo un ademán a la niña.

Dio un paso adelante y recogió su túnica bordada para hacer una reverencia. En un gesto que expresaba su mayor cortesía, el hombre tomó su mano y la besó muy fugazmente, para luego soltarla.

—Un placer —dijo con una cálida sonrisa, como si le sonriera a su propia hija. En efecto, la hija del hombre era tres años mayor que Olga—. ¿Cuánto tiene? —le preguntó a su padre, con el ceño fruncido.

—Trece, pero pronto cumplirá catorce —se apresuró a responder Vladímir.

—¿Cuándo es pronto?

—Un mes y medio.

—Está bien. —El hombre seguía ceñudo, examinando a la chica de arriba abajo.

—¿Prefieres postergar la boda hasta que tenga catorce años? ¿O tal vez quince? —El señor de Perm estaba notablemente disgustado.

—Catorce está bien. Creo que ninguno de los dos tiene mucho tiempo que perder.

—Hablaremos mejor de esto durante la cena.

Tras las necesarias presentaciones, el anfitrión condujo al invitado de honor y a su hija a la mesa. El primero tomó asiento junto al gran señor, y la niña, junto a su prometido. Era una posición que, dentro de todo, le permitía escuchar las negociaciones que llevarían a cabo ambos hombres durante la cena. A Olga nunca le habían interesado tanto los negocios de su padre como en ese momento.

En el banquete se sirvieron algunos de los manjares favoritos de la muchacha; el primero de ellos fue un plato de _pelmeni_ de pescado condimentados con crema agria. Olga acompañó su plato con una hogaza de pan de cebolla con costra crujiente y corazón blando y tibio.

Le era muy fácil comparar aquel banquete, pulcro y silencioso, con menos de cincuenta asistentes, con aquellos que había presenciado en la corte real. Allí, las celebraciones eran mucho más numerosas, y siempre había algún músico dispuesto a contar sus historias con sus instrumentos. En uno de los banquetes moscovitas, tuvo el placer de oír un músico proveniente de los países del sur, un joven de piel tostada y ojos color avellana, muy amigable y atractivo. Sus canciones, todas versaban sobre viajes por el mar cálido y tierras que Olga jamás podría aspirar a conocer. Tras el banquete, tuvo ocasión de conversar con el muchacho. Este le contó que las tierras rusas tenían un tipo de magia muy especial, misteriosa y ancestral, y en eso, Olga coincidía con él. Sin embargo, al joven Pietro —ese era su nombre—, el frío no le gustaba ni un poco, porque sentía que achicharraba su alma y apagaba la chispa que lo mantenía vivo y feliz.

 _—_ _¿Crees que el alma de los rusos es fría, sin amor? —le había preguntado ella._

 _El joven negó con la cabeza, y con dos dedos, acomodó el cabello de la niña detrás de su oreja._

 _—_ _No, desde luego que no. —Le ofreció una enorme sonrisa que no iba a olvidar jamás—. A lo largo de todos mis viajes, conocí a muchas personas, Olga; buenas y malas personas, en todos lados. Pero... para qué mentirte; en el Mediterráneo, las cosechas no son mucho más abundantes que aquí, pero aun así se vive como si fuera el último día. Nadie piensa en el futuro, porque los inviernos nunca son tan crudos, y rara vez puede malograrse una cosecha debido a ellos. Lo que sí tenemos, son las sequías y las pestes, pero esas son catástrofes poco frecuentes._

 _Olga lo escuchaba fascinada, pero no podía evitar pensar, que el muchacho era tal vez un tanto pedante. Hablaba desde la perspectiva de un músico itinerante, que se alimenta de las cortes a las que visita, jamás entendería a un campesino que piensa constantemente en la próxima cosecha, o a un noble señor que debe asegurarse su descendencia._

 _—_ _De todas formas, creo que los rusos suelen ser muy hospitalarios y cálidos, porque el frío constante los obliga a serlo._

 _—_ _Nunca has visitado mis tierras, al Este de aquí._

 _—_ _Y nunca lo haré. No viajaré más al norte ni más al Este que Moskva. Lo siento. Tú... no perteneces al lugar en el que has nacido, Olga —le dijo, muy serio._

« ¿Y si el joven Pietro tiene razón?» En el instante en que se hizo esa pregunta, su mente volvió al salón frío, apenas calentado por los hogares que flanqueaban la habitación. Era muy lejano ya el recuerdo de aquel día en que se permitió soñar, desear que Pietro fuera su amigo y la llevara al sur, lejos de las tierras que amaba, pero que terminarían por asfixiar su espíritu aventurero.

Su corazón nunca había latido tan fuerte como aquella noche. Pietro partió al día siguiente, y con él, su única oportunidad de cambiar su destino.

Los criados retiraron la primera ronda de platos y distribuyeron la segunda: _Kurnik_ de pollo, hongos y huevo. El platillo se servía típicamente en las bodas, pero era muy apropiado para una celebración como aquella también.

—Tu padre me ha contado que te gusta mucho andar en trineo —le dijo Igor Voronin por lo bajo—. A mi pequeño Sasha también le gustaba. El pobre niño no vivió lo suficiente para aprender a conducir uno, pero puedo enseñarte a ti.

—Eso... es muy amble de su parte —le dijo con una gélida cortesía.

—Desde luego, no podrás aventurarte sola por el bosque, pero puedes ir conmigo algún día.

Estaba muy aliviada de comprobar que su prometido no parecía una mala persona, pero desde luego se trataba de un hombre que, al enviudar, había esperado ocho años para que una niña de seis alcanzara la edad suficiente para casarse con él, todo por ser la hija de un hombre muy poderoso. Le hablaba de sus hijos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y Olga solo podía maldecir el destino de toda mujer destinada a ser una segunda esposa. ¿Se habría sentido igual su tía Tanya? Era difícil de creer. En el momento de su boda, ella era mayor que Olga, y el padre de Yuri, mucho más joven que Igor Voronin.

No le temía a aquel hombre, pero el sentimiento de incomodidad atravesaba cada fibra de su ser. Podía percibir, a partir de su relato y sus desgracias, la necesidad que tenía de un heredero varón, y desde luego, una chica de catorce años no era una niña.

—¿Cuánto han viajado los exploradores de Komi hacia el norte? —No pudo contenerse en hacerle esa pregunta.

Se conocía con el nombre de Komi a todo el territorio situado al norte del antiguo Gran Perm que estaba bajo jurisdicción del señor de Ust-Sysolsk. Alguna vez, en tiempos pasados, había estado habitado por un grupo de clanes, que pagaban tributo al señor de Gran Perm; por esa razón, este última figuraba tan extensa en los mapas antiguos —abarcando territorios al norte y al sur del actual Perm. Cuando los permios se vieron forzados a ponerse bajo el yugo de los moscovitas, el pueblo de Komi no lo aceptó. El Príncipe moscovita, que ya aspiraba a ser el Rey de Rusia, les llevó acero y sangre a los clanes rebeldes. Solo el más acaudalado de ellos se rindió, ya que a diferencia de los demás, tenía mucho más que perder a manos de los moscovitas. A cambio de su "lealtad", sus nuevos señores le permitieron conservar su patrimonio, y ninguno de los miembros de su familia fue asesinado. Desde entonces, la familia Voronin gobernaba sobre todo Komi.

—No han viajado mucho más allá del río Pechora. Las tierras del norte son muy heladas, y resulta peligroso y difícil transitar esos caminos, en toda época del año.

—Todos los mapas marcan esas regiones como _terra incognita_ ; sus hombres saben más que eso, ¿verdad? ¿Han visto las luces del norte?

—Lamento decirte, pequeña, que esas solo son leyendas. Solo las han visto unos pocos hombres locos, tan locos como para atreverse a viajar tan al norte desde Nóvgorod. Luego de eso, los que intentaron comprobarlo, murieron congelados y se convirtieron en alimento para los lobos.

—Dicen que muy al Oeste, hay una isla mágica donde las luces se aparecen todo el tiempo.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —espetó Vladímir Orlov—. Olga, déjate de tonterías.

—Niña, cuando termina el mundo en el Oeste, hay océano; leguas y leguas de océano... Luego, nada, absolutamente nada.

—¿Monstruos marinos?

—Sí, eso sí, pero nada de tierra.

—Qué alivio que ninguno de nosotros vaya a navegar en el mar, ¿verdad? —Lord Orlov parecía terriblemente exasperado con las ocurrencias de su hija—. ¿Le gustaría hablar de la dote? —le preguntó a Igor Voronin.

A partir de allí, la conversación tomó un ritmo distinto, y Olga tuvo que mantenerse callada mientras su padre y su prometido reanudaban la plática sobre la alianza matrimonial. Durante todo el resto de la cena, la niña fue ignorada por los mayores, pero se mantuvo allí, erguida, probando los distintos platillos que pasaban frente a sus ojos.

El banquete no se prolongó por demasiado tiempo, porque su padre era consciente de que su huésped, al haber llegado a Perm por la mañana, querría descansar y renovarse para el día siguiente.

Dejó la sala con una nauseabunda sensación en el estómago, la que nacía al pensar que su destino ya estaba sellado. Dentro de dos días, aquel hombre le daría la promesa de casarse, acto que se consumaría dentro de un mes y medio, poco después de su cumpleaños número catorce.

Aquella noche, arrebujada en las pesadas pieles de su cama y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, Olga se permitió desear haber aceptado la propuesta de Yuri de casarse con él.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! Antes que nada, ¡feliz navidad! Estos extras son mis regalitos de navidad, espero que les hayan gustado 3 Sé que no son sobre los personajes protagonistas, y son ambos sobre OCs, pero creo que las perspectivas de estos personajes eran importantes, tanto para que se sepa que está pasando del otro lado, como para mostrar sus puntos de vista. Con el primero, mi objetivo era que se comprendiera la postura de Tanya y Vladímir, comprender su actitud (y no por eso quererlos porque son gente horrible), y su situación y la de los señores del Este. Tienen allí un reclamo legítimo. Esto para mi es importante porque en esta historia no hay villanos. Pueden tener a los Orlov como tales, o a JJ y Chris que son invasores externos, o a los que habrá más adelante... pero ninguno de ellos ataca a los protagonistas porque tiene "oscuras intenciones malévolas", sino porque son reinos o familias con objetivos opuestos. Ya verán que las familias de Yuri y Otabek no son inocentes, y que en la edad media, ser la dinastía real tiene su precio. Obvio uno se pone del lado de los protagonistas, pero es importante entender a los antagonistas también.**

 **Como decía, fue un capítulo difícil porque fue desplegar toda la mentalidad tradicional de la edad media en el entorno de Olga, que es algo que ella se niega a aceptar aunque se vea obligada a hacerlo :c Me gusta mucho este personaje, es mi segundo favorito de los OCs (el primero no apareció aún, solo fue mencionada, ya van a conocerla).**

 **Pequeño aviso: Estuve editando un poco los capítulos, especialmente el inicio del fic, ya que estoy inscrita en dos concursos de wattpad y estos me dieron la ocasión para hacer estas ediciones que hace tiempo que quería hacer~ Aun no las subí aquí, porque anduve algo corta de tiempo y el sistema de Doc Manager de fanfiction se me es muy tedioso, pero les aviso porque los estaré editando dentro de los próximos días. Hay bastantes cambios en el inicio de la historia, pero nada sustancial, solo intenté embellecer un poco la narración y le puse un nuevo comienzo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios que me llenan el alma (aún debo responder los del capítulo anterior, juro que no me he olvidado). ¡Hasta la próxima (ahí sí volverán los queridos protagonistas!**


	15. Egoísmo (Parte II)

12\. EGOÍSMO (PARTE II)

Los hombres convocados afluían al gran salón de a decenas: grandes y pequeños señores, caballeros sin tierra... incluso podían contarse jóvenes escuderos que no pasaban de los catorce años, acompañando a sus señores como las más fieles de las sombras. Para las primeras horas de la tarde, los corredores del castillo se habían convertido en un variopinto desfile de jubones de colores diversos, con sus respectivos escudos de armas bordados en el pecho.

Otabek y Yuri caminaban con la calma de dos personas que, sin importar en qué orden llegaran, tendrían un lugar reservado cerca del rey. Los demás, parecían ansiosos por ganarse un lugar desde el cual pudiesen opinar al respecto de un tema que aún desconocían.

—Esto es raro —susurró Yuri, de manera tal que solo su amigo pudiese escucharlo—. Mi hermano no ha compartido ningún tipo de información conmigo en los últimos días; no hemos discutido nada, ¿y pretende que me entere junto a todos los demás? —No importaba cuál era la razón por la cual Viktor había convocado a una reunión de urgencia a media tarde. A Yuri, lo único que le importaba en ese momento, era que su hermano se había guardado la información para sí mismo, y que él, se enteraría de las noticias en el gran salón, como si se tratara de uno más.

—Tal vez, en verdad es una urgencia. Lo más probable es que haya recibido alguna noticia hace unas pocas horas —lo tranquilizó Otabek—. Nadie se esperaba esta convocatoria. Todos teníamos cosas que hacer hasta hace el aviso.

Si los repentinos planes de Viktor no los hubiesen interrumpido, Otabek y Yuri habrían montado sus caballos para cabalgar al bosque. Durante el mes completo que había pasado desde el cumpleaños de Yuri, los príncipes solían reunirse en el bosque muy seguido; allí, Otabek enseñaba a Yuri a usar su nuevo arco. El ruso aprendía muy rápido, pero su amigo siempre tenía nuevos desafíos que imponerle, porque a su técnica siempre le faltaba algo.

—Espero que sea rápido.

Viktor lo esperaba ya en la sala, sentado en silencio en la enorme silla situada en el centro de la tarima mientras, a su alrededor, los presentes se acomodaban en las bancas, bebían o hablaban en susurros. Todos esos sonidos juntos creaban un ambiente bullicioso y cargado de expectativa. Aquellos que vieron pasar a Yuri y Otabek, se quedaron en silencio, algunos incluso inclinando la cabeza con discreción al tratarse del hermano del rey y de un futuro rey aliado. Los muchachos los ignoraron a todos hasta llegar al fondo de la sala, donde Viktor los recibió con un leve gesto de respeto.

La expresión taciturna y poco entusiasta del rey, hacía pensar a Yuri de que las noticias no eran buenas, o que al menos se trataba de algo que no debía ser tomado a la ligera. Apretó los puños con fuerza y le dirigió a su hermano una mirada envenenada, repudiándolo en silencio por no haberle dicho nada antes de la reunión. No había cosa que odiara más en el mundo que aquello, que le guardaran secretos y no tuvieran en cuenta sus opiniones, ¿o acaso nada había cambiado al cumplir los dieciséis?

Otabek, por su parte, se mostraba increíblemente calmo, incluso siendo consciente de que los señores del norte de Rusia y los pocos del Este que permanecían leales, podían llegar a verlo con cierta extrañeza u hostilidad. Era el único extranjero en la sala, un aliado que, para muchos, aún no era del todo fiable. El principal motivo de esto era que Otabek había llegado hacía más de un mes con un séquito personal de no más de cien hombres, sin ningún ejército que lo respaldara en su respuesta al llamado a la guerra por parte de sus aliados. El viaje por la estepa era largo, poco más de un mes para un grupo reducido de jinetes; un ejército, por su parte, necesitaba por lo menos el doble de tiempo.

—Los ejércitos de mi padre estarán aquí en un mes más —le dijo a Yuri en voz baja.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. El único al que tienes que convencer de tu lealtad es a mi hermano, el Rey.

—Tu hermano tiene vasallos poderosos que también deben tener una garantía de eso, Yuri.

—Lo sé. —Yuri hizo un mohín despectivo—. Pero Viktor se los hará saber.

A su alrededor, ya empezaban a llegar los señores nobles más importantes, aquellos que habían acudido a presenciar la coronación del nuevo rey y se habían quedado un tiempo más a pedido de este. Allí estaban Radoslav Nikiforov y Georgi Popovich: el norte y el sur sentados justo frente al Rey. Al segundo se lo veía intranquilo, con el puño cerrado con fuerza en torno al asa de la jarra de hidromiel que bebía.

Cuando el rey se puso de pie en la tarima y alzó la palma de su mano, los murmullos de la sala de a poco empezaron a extinguirse, y llegó el momento en que solo se oía algún que otro suspiro o los repiqueteos nerviosos de un dedo sobre la mesa de madera. En su otra mano, Viktor sostenía con firmeza un pergamino, al que observó por un segundo antes de volver a enfrentarse a los presentes, como si buscara en aquel trozo de papel la seguridad necesaria para decir lo siguiente.

—Mis respetables vasallos... —empezó Viktor, elevando la voz de manera tal que llegara hasta el último rincón de la sala. Hasta los guerreros de más baja alcurnia eran estimados en la batalla y, por ende, vasallos del Rey por pleno derecho, al haber hecho un juramento personal a su soberano—. Han sido convocados todos aquí hoy, porque hay un anuncio que debo hacer.

«Habla de una maldita vez, anciano», pensó. Escudriñaba con atención el rostro apesadumbrado de su hermano, deseando ser capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos.

—El castillo de Astrakán ha caído a manos de Jean-Jacques Leroy —soltó por fin, con un dejo de tristeza y resignación, como la de alguien que debe comunicar que un allegado ha muerto.

Como respuesta, solo obtuvo silencio. Al echar un vistazo fugaz a su alrededor, los ojos de Yuri pudieron captar rostros empalidecidos, bocas entreabiertas y miradas estupefactas. Presionó el puño contra la mesa, apretando sus dientes con fuerza hasta que la mandíbula llegó a dolerle.

Viktor, por su parte, apoyó ambas manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Nuestra Rusia ha sido invadida por los Acadios. —Con sus palabras, parecía estar rogándole a todos que despertaran, que asimilaran los hechos y se pusieran de pie para luchar. Viktor era un diplomático muy hábil, y con sus palabras, apelaba a la unidad de Rusia, buscaba evitar que algún otro señor le diera la espalda y se encerrara en su castillo.

— ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! —Dimitri Nikiforov fue el primero en reaccionar. Se había puesto de pie, con la mano firmemente apoyada en la espada que colgaba a un lado de su cuerpo. Tenía el rostro desencajado por la incertidumbre y la desesperación que de repente se habían apoderado de él, y los largos cabellos castaños le caían sobre la cara. Era la antítesis de su padre, con su rostro estoico y apariencia aguerrida.

—Siéntate —siseó el tío del rey, cogiendo a su hijo del brazo.

—Mi hermano Mikhaíl ha sido incapaz de soportar el asedio de las fuerzas acadias —le informó Georgi Popovich—. La carta que recibí, estaba escrita por él, y dirigida a su Majestad.

Georgi era el señor de Astrakán, un castillo a orillas del mar Caspio que desplegaba su dominio sobre las fértiles tierras del sur de la cuenca del río Volga.

—Una clara provocación. Leroy no quiere luchar contra Lord Popovich, quiere enfrentarse a mí. Enviaron ellos mismos un mensajero a caballo, dice que tardó veinte días en llegar aquí. El hombre no ha tenido ni siquiera tiempo de recuperar el aliento, porque lo envié de nuevo con una respuesta —concluyó Viktor—. Habrá guerra, debemos contraatacar cuanto antes.

—¿Cuánto antes? —cuestionó un hombre, de pie en el fondo de la sala. Su voz era grave y profunda, y parecía estar enfadado—. ¿Y cuándo es eso? Hemos estado aquí por un mes, sin hacer nada, ¡podríamos haber evitado la caída de Astrakán!

—Hemos perdido el factor sorpresa —se lamentó otro.

—Y nada nos garantiza que los demás castillos sureños puedan caer también. Dejé tan solo a mi castellano y a mi hijo de doce años a cargo de mi ejército, el cual supongo que su Majestad me hará trasladar hasta aquí, quedando mi fortaleza completamente desprotegida. —Un señor sureño, grueso y corpulento, se puso de pie para despotricar contra el Rey.

«Y tú no les habrías sido de mucha ayuda estando allí, gordo», pensó Yuri con una sonrisa torcida formándose en sus labios.

—¡Silencio! —pidió el joven monarca, manteniéndose firme. Solo su hermano menor podía darse cuenta que estaba al borde de perder los estribos. Viktor podía tener muchos dones en la diplomacia, pero aquella era la primera vez que, como rey, se enfrentaba a una situación similar—. No sirve de nada responder ciegamente al ataque. Debemos organizar una defensa firme y razonable. Muchos de los aquí presentes han traído ya parte de sus ejércitos, pero ahora, necesitaré que los llamen a todos. Se les permitirá mantener una pequeña guarnición en sus castillos, para protegerlos; especialmente, los castillos situados en torno al Volga y el Don —Hizo una pausa, y su mirada se posó entonces en Otabek—. Contamos también con veinte mil jinetes kazajos.

La mirada de Yuri viajó desde Viktor hacia Otabek, que lucía la expresión estoica de siempre, pero presionaba su puño cerrado contra sus labios. Quiso apoyar su mano en su hombro para decirle que todo estaría bien, que los ejércitos de su padre llegarían pronto.

—Un mes es demasiado, demasiado tiempo... —murmuró Otabek con voz apenas audible.

—Cállate... —le respondió Yuri, igual de bajo.

—¡No podemos contar con ellos si aún no están aquí, su Majestad! —Kirill Drugov, un poderoso señor del sur, se puso de pie bruscamente. Los sureños estaban aterrados, y con mucha razón—. Nadie puede asegurarte que no se hayan dado la vuelta apenas su príncipe se separó de ellos.

—Lo mataré... —Yuri apretó los puños contra la mesa, luciendo mucho más alterado que su amigo.

—Yuri, detente. —Fue Otabek quién lo sostuvo del hombro, presionando suavemente para evitar que el muchacho se pusiera de pie.

Poco le importó la insistencia con la que Otabek lo sujetaba. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, Yuri se sacudió su agarre del hombro y se puso de pie con violencia, provocando que las conversaciones por lo bajo cesaran en todo el salón, y todas las miradas se clavaran en él.

—¿Estás insinuando acaso, que los Altin tienen intenciones de traicionarnos? ¡Pues estás mal! —escupió, lleno de furia y amargura.

Allí estaba Yuri Plisetsky en todo su esplendor, dispuesto a golpear a un hombre que le doblaba la edad para defender el honor de su mejor amigo; honor que, por cierto, no había perdido. Sin embargo, a Yuri lo llenaba de rabia el simple hecho de que alguien pudiese atreverse a dudar de la lealtad de Otabek, aquel en el que más confiaba en el mundo.

—Calma, niñato. —Lord Drugov no estaba dispuesto a pasar aquella ofensa por alto, y no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo que el chiquillo al que se enfrentaba fuera el hermano del Rey—. Solo estaba diciendo... que yo no veo aquí ningún ejército kazajo, solo a su príncipe, que fácilmente pudo haber sido enviado por su padre como una falsa promesa.

—¡Pero eso no es así! —El muchacho parecía estar a punto de saltarle a la yugular al gran señor. Con sumo cuidado, Otabek se ocupó de quitarle el puñal que llevaba colgado del cinto, y que por casualidades del destino, aún no había recordado—. ¿Acaso en tus tierras, un padre traiciona la lealtad de su hijo? Los kazajos tienen los mejores jinetes del mundo, y están en camino. En un mes, estarán aquí, ¡y tendrás que tragarte cada una de tus putas palabras! —bramó. Estaba claramente alterado por la situación misma en la que se encontraba su reino, y por eso, era mucho más fácil sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Oh, pero esto está por ponerse muy interesante... —Una voz tan conocida para Yuri como odiosa se alzó desde la mesa que estaba detrás de él—. ¿Eres capaz de hacer el ridículo con tal de defender a esos salvajes encubiertos?

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la expresión de burla de Boris Rozakov, y solo le bastó ver como arqueaba una de sus pobladas cejas para estallar en un nuevo brote de ira.

—¡Tú cállate, rata inmunda!

—Sus ejércitos son tan poderosos como desorganizados. No se puede confiar en ellos —concluyó el mayor, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

Si de algo estaba seguro, era de que aquellas no eran las verdaderas convicciones de Boris. Este era un hombre competitivo, muy inmaduro y vengativo, que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de enfrentarse al hermano pequeño del rey.

— ¡Ya basta! —La voz alta y clara de Viktor se impuso por sobre las de todos los demás, y una vez más, el bullicio de fue apagando tras el grito del rey—. Yuri, si dices una palabra más, me veré obligado a sacarte del salón.

Apenas escuchó la sentencia de su hermano, Yuri giró a verlo y, tras hacer contacto visual con él, se desplomó sobre la silla nuevamente, apoyando los codos en la mesa. Tuvo que pasar por la humillación de tragarse sus palabras, masticarlas con amargura, porque desde luego, mucho más embarazoso sería ser expulsado de la reunión.

—Lord Drugov, Boris... los castigos para la desobediencia son severos. Por favor, mantengamos el orden al discutir un asunto tan delicado. —No era un pedido, sino una orden por parte del Rey.

—Yo solo estaba preocupado... —empezó Drugov—, ¿Qué cree que debamos hacer, Majestad? ¿Cuál debe ser nuestra primera maniobra?

—Esperaremos a que lleguen los ejércitos del rey Erasyl; confío plenamente en la palabra de su hijo. —Al decir esto, Viktor buscó deliberadamente la mirada de su hermano, y este le devolvió el gesto asintiendo con la cabeza. Viktor confiaba tan plenamente en los Altin, porque su hermano lo hacía en primer lugar. Las promesas de Yuri eran valiosas para Viktor—. Esperaremos también los refuerzos de cada uno de sus castillos, mis señores. Los castillos más cercanos a Moskva y Astrakán, deberán cooperar con todas las tropas que les sean posibles, ya sea presentándose aquí, o resistiendo en el Sur.

—Su Majestad —le llamó Radoslav Nikiforov cuando tuvo la oportunidad, tras la pausa de Viktor—. Lo asistiré con todas mis tropas, sin importar que Nóvgorod quede muy por fuera de esas dos áreas. Pero por favor, permítame mantener a una guarnición que cuide mi castillo de cualquier invasor, por si los acadios deciden atacar por el norte mientras grueso de nuestras tropas se encuentren en el Sur. No sabemos a cuántos de sus hombres llevarán al campo de batalla.

—Agradezco su cooperación, Lord Nikiforov, tío... —Viktor parecía ya más aliviado, a medida que las voces en el salón se iban apaciguando hasta volver a ser murmullos y susurros por lo bajo—. Señores, deberían de saber también... que los hombres más poderosos del Este no están dispuestos a prestarme sus armas esta vez. Nos han traicionado.

Los ojos claros de Viktor volvieron a detenerse en los de su hermano al revelar, por fin, la noticia que ambos habían estado guardándose durante un mes entero.

— ¡Lo sabía! Tal vez, pronto llegue mi oportunidad de clavar unas cuantas cabezas permias en picas, para decorar los muros de mi castillo. —El hombre que hablaba era Anatoly Shvernik, señor de Kírov. Era uno de los pocos señores del Este allí presentes, y el único medianamente poderoso. Su rivalidad con los Orlov de Perm era más antigua que la Rusia misma.

El rey pareció no haber escuchado al sanguinario Shvernik.

—Ahora bien... necesito un nuevo jefe de _druzhina._ —Con los agitados días que se habían vivido desde su coronación, Viktor no había tenido tiempo de nombrar a alguien oficialmente al frente de sus ejércitos personales.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, cuando todos mantuvieron la calma al ser escudriñados, uno a uno, por el rey. Si bien el líder formal de la _druzhina_ era el propio rey, era el líder efectivo quién se ocupaba de los asuntos de la guerra y dirigía a aquel grupo de unos trescientos hombres en la batalla. El rey, a su vez, debía dirigir tanto a su _druzhina_ como al resto de los ejércitos que estuviesen dispuestos a seguirlo en la batalla. Vsevolod era el nombre del líder de la _druzhina_ de su abuelo, que sustituyó a Yakov cuando este abandonó el puesto para convertirse en maestro de armas y castellano, una posición menos demandante para sus huesos cansados. El nuevo líder rozaba los cincuenta años, y si bien se mantenía fuerte aún, era demasiado viejo para servir a un rey joven e intrépido como lo era Viktor. Este necesitaba un hombre igual de fuerte, que fuera de su confianza.

—Boris Petrovich Rozakov —pronunció finalmente Viktor—. Aquí y ahora, te nombro comandante de la _druzhina_ real.

Todos los allí presentes sabían que el veredicto del Rey era indiscutible, por lo que se mantuvieron en silencio. El elegido se puso de pie, con la expresión transformada por la sorpresa y alegría de haber obtenido tal reconocimiento por parte de su rey y amigo. Sin embargo, mientras todos observaban al afortunado que se acercaba al rey para arrodillarse, con espada en mano, el hermano del rey ardía en su propia rabia.

—Nunca pensé que Viktor pudiese llegar a ser _tan_ idiota. —Por lo bajo, compartía esas palabras con su amigo Otabek, que era también de los pocos que parecían no estar conformes con la decisión del rey. Yuri oyó que Otabek soltaba un suspiro pesado, mostrando su exasperación y su impotencia, porque poco podía hacer desde su lugar de príncipe extranjero. No obstante, se notaba a leguas que Boris le caía tan mal como a Yuri—. No puedo creerlo, ¡mira como despliega la falsa humildad ese imbécil! —vociferó el más joven.

—Su Majestad —empezó Boris, con evidente nerviosismo en sus palabras—, yo... me siento muy honrado, y estaré encantado de servirle. —Desenvainó la espada a los pies de su rey y frente a los ojos de todos los fieles señores vasallos de este, entre los que se encontraba su hermano mayor. Repitió el juramento que le había hecho el día de su coronación, pero ahora como el más fiel de sus hombres—. Guiaré a la _druzhina_ real en el campo de batalla, y le daré mi consejo en tiempos de guerra, y también en tiempos de paz.

—Levántate, Boris Petrovich —respondió Viktor, haciendo contacto visual con su amigo.

Era innegable que la familia Rozakov era muy leal a la corona; no solo Lord Vasily sino también sus hermanos menores, pero para Yuri eso difícilmente podía ser valioso si consideraba a Boris el idiota más grande que pudo haberse cruzado por su camino.

«Pero Viktor confía en él —pensó—. Así como yo confío en Otabek, pero... ¡mierda! Beka no está ni cerca de parecerse a Boris.»

—Que esta ofensa no sea una humillación para el pueblo de los rusos —proclamó Viktor, poniéndose también de pie y alzando su brazo—. Esta tierra es nuestro hogar, desde la desembocadura del Volga hasta Nóvgorod, y desde Pskov hasta los Montes Urales. ¡Ningún rey extranjero va a arrebatarnos nuestro hogar! Rusia es fuerte, ¡y más fuerte aún si nos mantenemos unidos como _un solo_ pueblo!

Uno a uno, los hombres que rodeaban a Yuri empezaron a ponerse de pie. Algunos de ellos desenvainaban sus espadas en muestra de apoyo a su rey, otros gritaban frases como: "¡Viva el Rey, viva Rusia!". Yuri no se movió en ningún momento, intentando ignorar el bullicio, y Otabek, se mantuvo a su lado, en completo silencio.

—No puedo creerlo —repitió Yuri por lo bajo. La furia se estaba ya disipando, para dar paso a una profunda decepción.

—Tampoco yo —respondió Otabek—. ¿Crees que podría haberte elegido a ti?

—Por supuesto. Soy su hermano, ¿quién más leal que un hermano? —Estaban todos tan perdidos en el entusiasmo del ambiente, que nadie reparó en los dos muchachos que se quejaban muy por lo bajo.

—Tal vez, crea que aún no estás listo. O no quiera ponerte en peligro. —Otabek intentaba buscar algo de racionalidad al asunto—. Como un hermano mayor, yo no dejaría que Alia se enfrentara a ningún peligro.

—Pero yo no soy una niña, Otabek —le recordó Yuri con desdén.

—Mi hermana dice eso mismo, todo el tiempo; y arruga la nariz, así como tú haces —respondió divertido el otro, esbozando una sonrisa tenue.

Cuando Yuri se disponía a responderle con una burla o comentario irónico, se vio interrumpido por la esbelta figura de su hermano, que pasó a su lado con total descaro. En un arranque de furia, el chico golpeó su puño contra la mesa y se puso de pie, apenas evitando tropezarse con la banca de madera. No esperó a que su amigo lo siguiera, sino que aceleró el paso hasta la salida, rodeado de los demás hombres que salían de la habitación y se dispersaban por el ancho pasillo.

Un jadeo escapó de sus labios en el momento en que su puño atrapó el jubón de lana de Viktor. El otro se volteó de inmediato, abriendo muy grandes sus ojos azules al encontrarlo detrás suyo, ceñudo y malhumorado.

—Yuri —dijo con una sonrisa angelical, de esas con las que a Yuri le daban aún más ganas de partirle la cara cuando estaba enfadado—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¡¿Es en serio, Viktor?! ¿En serio lo preguntas? —estalló, soltándole la ropa para volver a sujetarlo, pero de frente—. De todos los que pudiste haber elegido, ¿elijes a ese grandísimo imbécil de Boris? ¡Eres un idiota! —le soltó en la cara, sin ningún tipo de recato.

—Calma, Yuri. —Viktor presionó una mano contra su pecho e intentó alejarlo de él, lo que le resultó un poco difícil. A veces, le costaba admitir que su hermano pequeño estaba creciendo, y que pronto sería tan fuerte como él—. Es muy bueno con la espada y...

— ¿En serio? —Yuri sonrió, una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo y amargura—. ¡Lo derroté incontables veces ya! Dime, Viktor, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué él y no yo?

Para ese momento, Otabek ya había alcanzado a Yuri, moviéndose entre los demás señores con el debido respeto, sin apresurarse para alcanzar al joven rubio. Viktor, aún sin ceder ante la presión que ejercía el cuerpo de Yuri, sonrió de lado.

—Oh, con qué era eso, entonces. —Llevó su mano libre al hombro del chico, para sujetarlo mejor—. Es simple, Yuri. Él tiene diez años más que tú, sirvió como escudero en la última batalla contra Acadia, y ha sofocado unas cuantas rebeliones en las tierras de su hermano. Tiene más experiencia que tú, sin importar cuantas veces hayas podido ganarle en una pelea de salón. —Sus palabras eran claras y sinceras, y a decir verdad, Yuri no tenía muchos argumentos para contradecirlo—. Tampoco podrías ser tú el jefe de la _druzhina_ en lo formal. En primer lugar, porque no eres caballero, y tampoco parte de la _druzhina_. Lo siento, Yuri.

— ¿Me dejarás, por lo menos, servir en ella en esta guerra? Te probaré que soy digno de pelear junto con tus hombres, Viktor. Luego, cuando sea un poco mayor, tal vez en... dos años, tendrás que elegirme como comandante. —Parecía un buen trato, a pesar de que no le gustaba ni un poco tener que someterse a la autoridad de Boris.

Apenas terminó de hablar, se hizo el silencio en el pasillo. La mayoría de los hombres se habían retirado ya, y los pocos que se detenían a observar, seguían su camino apenas corroboraban que tan solo se trataba de una disputa fraternal.

Viktor ya no sonreía, sus labios estaban curvados en una pequeña mueca. Intercambió una fugaz mirada con Otabek, y terminó por soltar a Yuri, que ya había perdido toda su fuerza, al estar más interesado en lo que su hermano estaba por decirle.

—No sé de qué hablas, Yuri —empezó, en voz baja y tranquila—. Tú... no vendrás con nosotros.

— ¿Qué? —Sus labios reaccionaron mucho antes que su mente, emitiendo un sonido apenas audible.

El corazón de Yuri dio un vuelco al escuchar esas breves pero significativas palabras. Todo lo que tenía pensado decirle, para persuadirlo, se le atascó en la garganta; no tenía sentido discutir sobre la posición que ocuparía en el ejército, si ni siquiera existía la posibilidad de ir a la guerra.

 _No vendrás con nosotros_. En su cabeza, reproducía una y otra vez esas palabras, intentando convencerse de que había oído mal, de que estaba siendo preso de la locura.

—Yuri, lo siento... pero no puedo permitir que te expongas a tales peligros. Eres muy joven aún... —empezó Viktor—. Y no es solo esa la razón...

— ¡No quiero saberla! ¡Ya he oído suficiente! —Volvía a mostrarse alterado, con la desesperación y la rabia impregnando su alma, y también cada uno de sus gritos.

—Eres mi único hermano, Yuri. Un miembro de la familia debe quedarse en el castillo, siempre... —intentaba explicarle, de la forma más calmada posible—. Si algo llegara a sucederme a mí, Andréi deberá tomar mi lugar con tan solo siete años. Necesitará un regente. —Lo miró a los ojos, con la sinceridad escrita en su pálido rostro—. Nosotros dos somos los pilares de la familia ahora mismo... no podemos marchar juntos a la guerra; por favor, entiéndelo.

Nada tenía más sentido que ese razonamiento. Si tanto Viktor como Yuri morían en la batalla, el reino quedaría en manos de una mujer extranjera y un niño pequeño, que tardaría unos siete años más en alcanzar una edad en la que pudiera hacerse cargo de los asuntos de Rusia.

—Otabek es el único heredero de su padre, y sin embargo, lo ha enviado. ¡Es nuestro deber real, Viktor! ¡De todos nosotros! —espetó Yuri en medio de su desesperación.

—Es mi deber como rey, y el del príncipe Otabek como enviado de su padre... Tu deber, Yuri, es hacer lo que yo te pida. No te necesito en el campo de batalla, te necesito aquí, cuidando de mi familia y ocupándote de mis asuntos durante mi ausencia.

—No quiero ocuparme de tus asuntos, quiero servir a Rusia en el campo de batalla, la única arena que importa —le pidió. Lo sujetó de nuevo, por los hombros, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

—Si es eso lo que crees, entonces tal vez no estés listo para participar en una guerra. —Viktor le dedicó una última sonrisa—. Deberías dejar de pensar únicamente en tu felicidad, Yuri. Te dije que necesitaba a alguien que le fuera más fiel que nadie a nuestra familia, y ese eres tú. Te quedarás aquí, como regente del reino, hasta mi regreso.

— ¡No me importa lo que tú necesites!

—Como tu hermano, entiendo que no te importe; pero como tu rey, la situación es muy distinta —le espetó con tono firme y final.

Sin esperar otra respuesta de su hermano, el rey se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

Yuri siempre había considerado tentadora la posibilidad de convertirse en regente temporal en la ausencia de su hermano, actuando como su más leal dignatario. Sin embargo, al enfrentarse por fin a tal tarea, le parecía decepcionante. No le importaba cuanto poder pudiese llegar a tener por esos meses, si no sabía cómo utilizarlo correctamente. Tampoco habría pensado jamás que su hermano pudiese llegar a tomar la decisión de partir a la guerra y dejarlo a él allí, perdiéndose de lo más emocionante. Era lo contrario a lo que debía ser.

—Maldito seas, Viktor... —masculló por lo bajo, descargando su ira en la forma en que miraba a Viktor, que de repente, se convirtió en el culpable de todos sus males.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, y no necesitó voltearse a mirar para saber que se trataba de Otabek.

—¿Qué opinas al respecto? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada en mi favor? —le reprochó Yuri.

—Porque, tal vez, él tenga razón... —Habló muy bajo, casi un murmullo. Para esas alturas, el moreno debía de saber que el carácter de Yuri era algo que no podía tomarse a la ligera.

—¿Acaso tú también vas a traicionarme, Otabek? —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo!

—Y lo soy. —Al ver que allí estaban solo ellos dos, se tomó la libertad de estrujar su hombro y acariciarlo con cariño—. Es por eso que creo que no debes exponerte a tales riesgos, si nunca antes has estado en una batalla.

Yuri se sacudió la mano de Otabek con brusquedad.

—Tú tampoco has estado jamás en una batalla, ¡tienes solo dos años más que yo! ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

A esas alturas, se encontraba incapaz de disimular su decepción, y eso era notable en la forma en que las palabras salían de sus labios: débiles y quebradas. Podía haber llegado a esperar aquella reacción por parte de Viktor, pero no de Otabek, su amigo, su compañero, aquel que conocía su forma de pelear mejor que nadie. La frustración, a la que no podía dar rienda suelta en forma de caprichos, tomó la forma de un nudo en su garganta.

—Yuri, tú sabes por qué mi padre no ha podido responder con su propia espada —le dijo Otabek. Era evidente que le costaba hablar de eso en voz alta, porque le era muy difícil aceptarlo—. Yo no estaré solo dirigiendo al ejército de mi padre. Me acompañarán hombres de confianza muy experimentados. Los jinetes obedecerán a ellos, no a mí.

—Pero aun así, irás a la batalla. Yo ya no soy un niño que necesita protección, Otabek.

—Créeme, Yuri, que eso lo sé muy bien.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no cuestionaste a mi hermano?

—Porque su petición me pareció muy razonable —respondió—. Y por mi parte, jamás me perdonaría a mí mismo si tú... si a ti... te sucede algo en el campo de batalla.

Quiso responderle que él tampoco se perdonaría, y que se sentía incapaz de quedarse al resguardo de los muros del castillo mientras Otabek iba a enfrentarse cara a cara con la muerte. Pero le ganó el orgullo, aquel que tan fácilmente podía dominarlo. Más que asustado por el destino de su amigo, Yuri se sentía traicionado por este, por la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo luego de la muerte de su abuelo.

—¿Sabes por qué conecté tan rápido contigo, Otabek? —empezó Yuri con la voz gélida de un joven desencantado—. Porque desde que tengo memoria, soy el niñito de la familia. Todos, sin excepción, me han tratado como pequeño hasta el día de hoy. Y no sabes cuánto lo aborrezco, no tienes idea. Fuiste tú el primero en verme de forma distinta, no ya como un cachorro de ser humano, sino como un rival digno, alguien a quién podías enseñar, pero de quién a su vez podías aprender. ¿Acaso sabes, lo valioso que resultó eso para mí? —preguntó—. No, desde luego que no; y si parecías hacerlo, acabas de dejar caer la máscara.

Otabek siempre se había mostrado muy dispuesto a entrenar con él y a decirle lo fuerte que era; sin embargo, en ese momento, no estaba haciendo más que revelarle lo que de verdad pensaba. No confiaba en él, porque no era lo suficiente mayor aún, y su cuerpo estaba lejos de asemejarse al de un gran guerrero. Su amigo pensaba que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para defender a su reino.

—Yuri...

—Te deseo suerte en la batalla, Otabek.

No esperó su respuesta, porque no la necesitaba. Giró sobre sí mismo y se alejó por el pasillo, con los puños apretados y los pies pisando demasiado fuerte. La mandíbula estaba tan tensa y apretada, que muy probablemente, al día siguiente, su enojo se manifestaría en un fuerte dolor.

Jamás fue de aquellos que se rendían fácilmente, y mucho menos de los que obedecían sin chistar a todas las ordenes de sus mayores. Atravesó el patio de armas hecho una furia, ignorando las miradas curiosas de criados y cortesanos. Los detestaba a todos por igual.

El amplísimo patio principal estaba repleto de gente durante todas las escasas horas de luz que tenían los días invernales. Tanto mercaderes como hombres de pueblo que transportaban la mercadería, se quedaban mirando a cada uno de los nobles que pasaban frente a sus ojos. Yuri apuraba el paso, porque detestaba sentirse observado, más aún cuando era consciente de que su identidad era demasiado fácil de adivinar.

Detuvo su andar en el otro extremo del patio, cerca de la puerta exterior, que conectaba con el puente de piedra: la única entrada al castillo. Había allí una serie de casitas diminutas adosadas al lado interior de la muralla; todas con puertas pequeñas, techos bajos, y apariencia de depósitos. Eran las viviendas de los sirvientes de mayor jerarquía, como Yakov, castellano y maestro de armas del castillo real de Moskva.

—¡Ábreme la puerta! —reclamó el muchachito, apenas empezó a insistir con los golpes. Estaba en busca del hombre que le enseñó a manejar una espada, quién fue su guía por muchos años antes de que tuviera que resignarse a practicar por su cuenta.

—¡Yuri! ¡¿Dónde están tus modales?! —estalló Yakov, desde adentro, incluso antes de abrir la puerta—. Que rápido parecer haber olvidado todo lo que Lilia te ha enseñado...

El joven hizo una mueca e, instintivamente, dio un paso atrás cuando la puerta se abrió. Si Yakov era aterrador, Lilia era escalofriante cuando se enfadaba con él. Eran marido y mujer, pero se la pasaban todo el día echándose pestes el uno al otro. En ellos, Yuri encontraba la prueba de que un matrimonio _por amor_ , también estaba destinado a fallar.

«Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo —pensaba, demasiado frecuentemente—, pero más bien, parece terminar por arruinar todo.»

—Buenos días, Yakov —le dijo muy serio, escudriñado al anciano con aquellos ojos en los que ardía aún el fuego verde de la ira.

Yakov Feltsman tenía casi la misma edad que Nikolai. Su porte corpulento y su constante mal carácter le daban un aspecto amedrentador, lo que quedaba confirmado por una amplia reputación de hombre autoritario. Sin embargo, era bien sabido que el rey Nikolai le había tenido una gran estima durante su vida; y por el hecho de que no tenía ningún problema en poner a los jóvenes príncipes en su lugar, lo escogió como el hombre más apto para encargarse de la educación militar de sus nietos.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, Alteza? —El anciano no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre simpático, pero su lealtad y honradez eran inigualables. Hizo un gesto con la mano al príncipe, que no necesitó una confirmación para ingresar de lleno en la vivienda ajena. Después de todo, esta se encontraba dentro de su castillo.

Si se miraba desde afuera, la casita era minúscula; pero por dentro, estaba tan primorosamente ordenada —por la mano de Lilia—, que parecía un tanto más espaciosa de lo que en verdad era. Ante la falta de hogar, las paredes de piedra estaban cubiertas por pesados tapices de lana; todos ellos muy feos, sencillos. Solo uno estaba bordado con detalle, y era un regalo de la hija mayor de la pareja, poco antes de dejar a sus padres para casarse con un prestigioso herrero de la ciudad.

—Busco tu sabio consejo, Yakov —le dijo, con un tono que podía sonar como sarcasmo, pero que en realidad no lo era.

—¿Consejo? ¿Para qué, Yuri? —Dentro de la casa, Yakov se tomaba la libertad de tratar a su príncipe como al hijo que no tenía, o que tuvo por tan solo diez años, antes de que muriera.

Mientras pensaba su respuesta, la mirada inquieta de Yuri vagaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación. Dado que la casita contaba con tan solo dos cuartos, asumió que Lilia no estaba allí en el momento. Terminó por arrojar su delgado cuerpo sobre una de las dos sillas que había allí, y le dedicó a Yakov una larga mirada.

—Viktor me ha prohibido acompañarlo a la batalla —soltó, sin tapujos, dejando ir una parte de su ira en aquellas palabras envenenadas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué batalla? —se alarmó el hombre, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

«Por supuesto. No lo sabe.»

—Acadia nos ha invadido. Tomaron ya el castillo de Astrakán, porque quieren apoderarse del sur. —Su cuerpo se hundió en la silla, al tiempo que torcía su boca en una mueca cargada de molestia.

—¡Demonios Yuri! ¿Y lo dices así? ¿Tan calmado? —Yakov tomó asiento en la silla que quedaba, frente a la mesa—. ¿Y qué piensa hacer _Vitya_? —No tenía reparos en referirse al rey como cuando este era un niño pequeño.

—No es ese el problema, ¡no es ese el problema! —se apresuró a responder Yuri, alzando ambas palmas en un intento desesperado por desviar la atención—. No lo... no lo ha decidido aún; pero independientemente de cuales sean sus planes, yo no estoy incluido en ellos. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Su propio hermano! —se quejó.

—¿Cree que deberías quedarte aquí? —aventuró el viejo.

—Quiere que me quede cuidando su castillo y su familia, pudriéndome aquí como si tuviera sesenta años, ¿Qué no puede el castellano hacer eso? —Hizo un gesto con su mano hacia Yakov.

—Bueno, sí.

—Eso no es todo... él... Viktor cree que yo no estoy listo, que estoy demasiado verde para la batalla. —Sin duda alguna, era eso lo que más le molestaba de la decisión de Viktor, y la aprobación que Otabek había mostrado ya por esta—. Mi amigo Otabek está de acuerdo. —Hasta dolía tener que admitirlo, porque para Yuri, alguien que lo subestimara de esa forma, no podía ser amigo suyo.

—Creo que ambos son muy sensatos —respondió Yakov con dureza.

Una vez más, en aquel fatídico día, Yuri se sintió traicionado. Otra vez, era subestimado por una persona que conocía bien su potencial; y eso era demasiado dañino para su orgullo herido. Sentía como si hubiese vivido en una mentira durante toda su vida, una mentira orquestada por todos aquellos que lo habían ayudado a desarrollar sus habilidades, pero que cuando por fin le llegaba el momento de usarla, lo protegían tanto que terminaban por sofocarlo.

—¿Crees que subestimarme es sensato? —preguntó Yuri. Se le notaba que estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible por no levantar la voz e iniciar un griterío infantil que poco lo ayudaría a conseguir lo que quería; y mucho menos con el señor Yakov, de quién esperaba que hiciera entrar en razón a su hermano.

—Tienes potencial, no voy a negarlo, pero sin experiencia, no hay forma que puedas ir a la guerra junto a tu hermano. Necesitas entrenar más, y tienes aún muchos errores en el manejo de la espada. No te enaltezcas; ese es el mejor consejo que te puedo dar. —Se cruzó de brazos, y ese simple gesto, unido a las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, fueron suficientes para desatar la rabia de Yuri.

—¡Son nimiedades! —estalló el chico, dando una fuerte patada sobre el duro suelo de piedra—. Viktor nombró a Boris como comandante de su _druzhina_ ; Boris, que además de ser mediocre con la espada, ¡es idiota!

—Pero ha estado en más batallas que tú. —Al parecer, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para decirle lo mismo; y fastidiarlo más.

—¡Y a mí que me importa! —exclamó—. Espero que lo maten en batalla —masculló con los labios apretados, un gesto muy característico de él, que delataba su enojo.

La declaración del joven pareció sorprender a Yakov, que en lugar de gritarle que cerrara la boca, lo miró largamente, buscando apabullarlo con su mirada severa; hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—La arrogancia es un pésimo atributo, Yuri Aleksiévich; y tú siempre has sido muy arrogante. —Antes de que Yuri tuviese tiempo de saltarle encima, Yakov continuó—. Crees que puedes tomar migajas de lo que aprendes, de lo que te enseñan, y lanzarte al mundo usándolas como una muy endeble coraza. Todos los jovencitos nobles son iguales —se lamentó el hombre—, tu hermano Viktor se comportaba de manera muy similar cuando tenía tu edad.

«Excepto Otabek —pensó Yuri casi con odio—. Otabek es asombroso en todo lo que hace, y aun así, tiene toda la modestia y el altruismo de un hombre adulto». No iba a negar que a veces, deseara parecerse más a su amigo.

Dejó escapar un bufido exasperado de sus labios apretados. Por mucho que ansiara ser tratado como un hombre, aún caía en rabietas infantiles cuando algo no salía como él esperaba.

—Entonces, ¿no puedo contar contigo? —cuestionó, intentando sacar una conclusión de todo ese sermón.

—Siempre podrás contar conmigo. Te ayudaré a gobernar el castillo de tu hermano durante el tiempo que dure su ausencia —le prometió—. Serás un buen regente, estoy seguro de eso.

Su voz esperanzadora, y extrañamente calma, provocó que Yuri se pusiera de pie de un salto. Que dejara de gritarle como solía hacerlo siempre, significaba que ya había tomado una decisión inamovible, y que estaba muy conforme con esta.

—¿Seré un buen regente pero no un buen guerrero? ¡Vete al diablo, Yakov! —Había un gracioso contraste entre sus griteríos de niño y su voz de hombre joven—. No le veo el sentido a permanecer más tiempo aquí.

Salió de la casita dando zancadas enfurecidas, soltando aire por la nariz y la boca, para evitar golpear al primero que se cruzara en su camino. No pudo contenerse. Para fortuna de algún pobre desdichado, lo primero que apareció frente a sus pies fue una cubeta de metal cargada de agua sucia. Su bota impactó de lleno contra la superficie, haciendo que tanto el recipiente como el agua, volaran por los aires con una violencia descomunal.

—¡Oiga! —Escuchó que lo llamaba alguien, tal vez algún criado con el suficiente carácter como para hablarle así a su príncipe.

No le apetecía escuchar más sermones, menos aún si venían de la servidumbre. Echó a correr lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, en dirección a las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a las dependencias privadas de la familia real. Cada uno de sus pasos fuertes resonó contra el suelo del estrecho pasillo e hizo eco en las paredes.

El final del pasillo revelaba la entrada interior de la torre del Rey, la más ancha y alta de las cinco torres que constituían el recinto interior del castillo. Albergaba habitaciones de una funcionalidad de lo más diversa, como lo eran las mazmorras en el subsuelo, la herrería real en la planta baja; y la sala de audiencias y aposentos del rey en los dos últimos pisos. Siempre se preguntaba, cuán perverso tuvo que haber sido el Rey que construyó ese castillo para ubicar las mazmorras tres pisos debajo de su recámara, donde pudiese afirmar su indiscutible superioridad sobre sus nobles prisioneros, o traidores. Sin embargo, ningún rey tuvo la idea de cambiar eso, porque todos concordaban que a alguien tan importante como Su Majestad le correspondía la mayor de las torres. Fue un monarca más reciente quién tuvo la brillante idea de mandar a construir una segunda puerta en la habitación real, para conectar esta torre con la que actualmente albergaba la habitación de Yuri.

«Mucha reforma, mucha importancia; pero a nadie se le ocurre limpiar correctamente este lugar.»

Las escaleras estrechas que recorrían la torre de abajo a arriba olían a encierro, y la oscuridad no hacía más que perpetuar esa imagen. Solo había allí dos ventanas, que correspondían a las importantes habitaciones de los dos últimos pisos; los demás recintos estaban iluminados por la escasa luz que entraba por las delgadas saeteras.

Yuri se abrió camino hacia la cima entre maldiciones y gruñidos, pero con un impetuoso afán por llegar lo más pronto posible. Supo que había dejado atrás el último tramo de escaleras cuando el viento frío y los tímidos rayos de sol le dieron la bienvenida. Salió de la pequeña estructura de piedra para encontrarse de pie en medio del extenso patio que la torre tenía en su cima.

Allí arriba, el viento soplaba con más fuerza que en la base, lo que lo obligó a caminar con cuidado hasta el borde, donde se aferró a una de las gruesas almenas para asomarse por el orificio.

Desde la primera vez que subió allí, no había dejado nunca de maravillarse con el paisaje.

Ante sus ojos, más allá del círculo imperfecto que era la muralla exterior del castillo, se extendía la inmensa llanura arbolada del centro de Rusia, que a medida que pasaban los días, recobraba su verdor primaveral. El serpentino río Moscova, que discurría por detrás del castillo, proveía de agua a toda la región. Mucho más al norte, tan lejos que resultaba apenas imaginable, los bosques se tornaban más densos y oscuros, y las coníferas reemplazaban a los abedules como protagonistas del paisaje.

Deambuló por la torre, y en silencio, se dirigió al otro extremo. Allí, el panorama cambiaba radicalmente. La tranquilidad del paisaje boscoso se veía trastocada por la presencia de un sinnúmero de tiendas de campaña, acantonadas todas en círculos en torno a las de los grandes señores. Los estandartes de colores diversos ondeaban al viento bajo el cielo anaranjado del atardecer. La manera orgullosa y altiva con la que se movían provocaba que el corazón de Yuri latiera con un fervor entusiasta dentro de su pecho. Llevaban allí más de un mes, esperando instrucciones de su rey, aguardando a que llegara el momento de montar sus caballos, desenvainar las espadas y cabalgar hacia el sur a defender a su tierra, su honor, y saciar su sed de sangre y venganza por afrentas pasadas.

Todos irían hacia el sur, excepto Yuri. Él se quedaría a hacer de niñero de Andréi y _señor_ de un castillo al que nadie atacaría. La acción se llevaría a cabo en el sur, en la cuenca del Volga, mientras que a Yuri le tocaba esperar en el castillo por meses como a una esposa.

Incapaz de contener su enfado por mucho más tiempo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire frío, llenando sus pulmones.

—¡Púdrete, Viktor! —Un dramático grito salió de su poderosa garganta y rasgó el silencio del bosque. Tenía los dedos aferrados con fuerza a las almenas de piedra, y el cuerpo levemente inclinado sobre el borde.

Dada la inmensidad del castillo, nadie podía oírlo gritar desde abajo, por lo que aquel era el lugar idóneo para descargar su ira contra el mundo.

Una ira que, a su parecer, estaba más que justificada. Pasó toda su vida aferrado a la firme convicción de que lo único que haría en su vida sería luchar: hasta el cansancio, hasta la locura o hasta la muerte; lo que le llegase primero. Su vida y su muerte sería la batalla, y lo sabía, lo sabía incluso sin haber sido nunca partícipe de una.

Era ese su único deber, al cual había aprendido a amar y esperar lleno de expectativa. Aquel día, su destino se había visto truncado por simple decisión de su hermano.

—Oye, Yuri.

Una voz femenina lo llamó desde la entrada de la torre. Yuri se giró, sujetando su cabello con su mano, para que el viento dejara de molestarle. La chica estaba de pie, sin atreverse a dar un solo paso, por lo menos hasta conocer la reacción de Yuri. El viento le revolvía los cabellos rojizos de un lado a otro, sin que ella se molestara por sujetarlos, y llevaba los hombros cubiertos por un discreto abrigo de piel de marta cibelina.

—¿Qué haces aquí Mila? —cuestionó Yuri, con el rostro transformado por la confusión que le producía la visita de su hermana.

—Te vi subir por la escalera, y te seguí —respondió ella—. Otabek me contó lo sucedido en la gran sala.

—¿Ah sí? —La voz de Yuri era un murmullo apenas audible. Se preguntó si Otabek habría sido imparcial al hablar con su esposa, o si solo se habría limitado a contarle lo que él creía que Yuri debía hacer.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué? ¿Tú también vas a decirme que todos están en lo correcto, que sólo soy un niño que solo encontrará su muerte allí? Pues eso es lo que dijeron Viktor y Otabek. —Sus palabras eran ásperas, secas; se notaba el profundo rencor que sentía hacia los dos mayores.

—¿Y tú te crees eso? —soltó Mila con voz firme.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —Yuri elevó la voz, a pesar de que su hermana ya se hubiese acercado a él.

— ¿Vas a rendirte tan fácilmente? ¿Dónde quedó el chico perseverante y decidido que es mi hermano menor? —le reprochó.

—Sigo siendo yo —le respondió con cautela—. Yo nunca me rindo, Mila. —Su fiereza se hizo presente en el tono de voz, y en la forma instintiva en la que apretó sus puños.

— ¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Ve y demuéstrales que está cometiendo un error al apartarte de la batalla! —exclamó la joven con desesperación.

El chico alzó ambas palmas e hizo un mohín. Su espalda chocó contra las almenas, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en su hermana, que lo miraba con vehemente expectativa.

—Espera —musitó Yuri—. ¿Tú no... a ti no te preocupa que yo pueda morir allí? ¿No crees que sea _demasiado niño_ para la batalla? —Si se descuidaba un poco, su hermana podía llegar a decirle —en broma— que no, que no le preocupaba. Luego de la infantil rivalidad que Yuri había desarrollado hacia ella, sin que la muchacha lo supiera, temía a veces que ella descubriera su secreto y terminara por odiarlo también, hasta el punto de querer verlo muerto.

— ¡Por supuesto que me preocupas, Yuri! Eres mi hermanito menor, y mi adoración hacia ti no tiene límites, pero... —A veces, después de un "pero" podía venir alguno bueno—, creo que es tu momento de despegar; de mostrarles a todos tu valía. Eres excelente con la espada, has entrenado desde muy pequeño y les ganas con facilidad a hombres adultos.

Yuri dio un paso atrás y dejó escapar un jadeo de sus labios secos. Todas esas declaraciones eran muy nuevas para él. Desde muy niños, Mila y él habían basado su relación únicamente en fastidiarse entre ellos. En el fondo, sabía que se tenían un profundo respeto y afecto, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer admitirlo. Sin embargo, Yuri siempre supo que, si eso sucedía, Mila sería la primera de ellos en exteriorizarlo.

—Eso lo sé, pero para Viktor y Otabek no parece ser suficiente. —Masticaba cada una de sus palabras con una amargura atroz.

—Estás enfadado y dolido porque Otabek no confía en tu fuerza, ¿verdad? —La sonrisa de Mila de repente se había desvanecido de su bonito rostro.

Debía de admitir, que su hermana era excelente para entender lo que le pasaba sin que él se lo dijera. Parecía poder descifrarlo todo, a excepción de las cosas que, en el fondo, ella no _quería_ ver por más que estuvieran frente a sus ojos; al igual que todo ser humano. Yuri lo sabía; porque Mila podía ser muchísimas cosas a sus ojos, pero nunca una tonta.

En respuesta, Yuri no tuvo más opción que asentir, darle la razón a su muy observadora hermana. Era humillante tener que aceptarlo, porque desde su más tierna infancia, a Yuri jamás había dejado que personas ajenas influyeran en la imagen que tenía de sí mismo, pero era distinto con Otabek. Era difícil aceptar que la persona en la que depositó su confianza, sus sueños y sus capacidades, no creía en él.

—Tanto él como Viktor, quién tiene la decisión final —le dijo. Mencionar a Viktor era un último intento desesperado por no dejar que saliera a flote la enorme importancia que tenía Otabek para Yuri. Incluso en ese momento, debía cuidarse.

No supo en qué momento Mila se acercó tanto a él, pero de repente, la muchacha lo tenía tomado del brazo con una fuerza casi impropia de una dama. Por supuesto, Mila no era ninguna dama; y Yuri apreciaba muchísimo ese rasgo, por mucho que se quejara al respecto.

—¡No te rindas, Yuri! ¡Ve y demuéstrales _a ambos_ que eres bien capaz de acompañarlos en la batalla! ¡Porque lo eres! —Las cejas de Mila estaban fruncidas en un gesto determinado, mientras que el agarre en su brazo se volvía cada vez más fuerte— ¿O acaso quieres que te recuerde todos los héroes y reyes que hicieron grandes cosas a tu edad? ¿Acaso te crees menos capaz que ellos?

El muchacho se quedó mudo, con el cuerpo tenso. Jamás se había considerado un mal espadachín, pero ni siquiera la enorme confianza que se tenía a sí mismo podía hacer que se sintiera digno de medirse con los héroes que admiraba desde niño. No le correspondía a él decidir eso.

—Siempre puedes presentarte como escudero. A tu edad, ellos suelen participar en grandes batallas —sugirió Mila—. Allí es donde se forjan los grandes caballeros.

—Yo soy un _príncipe_ , no _serviré_ a ningún caballero como escudero, Mila —respondió Yuri de inmediato, con el desdén impregnando su voz.

—Tal vez, puedas aprender incluso un poco de humildad.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que la chica hiciera de las suyas. Después de todo, su actitud no podía ser tan idílica y milagrosa como aparentaba.

—Cállate, Mila —le espetó, antes de hacer una pausa prolongada—. Los pondré en su lugar. A todos. Les mostraré mi valía, y lo mucho que significa para mí pelear en la batalla, por mi honor, por el honor de nuestra familia y el de Rusia. Haré que Viktor y Otabek se arrepientan de haberme difamado de tal forma —declaró.

No iba a dejar que el viento se llevara sus palabras.

Con un movimiento brusco, se deshizo del agarre de Mila y, sin decir una sola palabra, corrió hacia las escaleras. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo, estando a punto de trastabillar en los últimos tramos; y cuando llegó al último escalón, se lo saltó como si no existiera. Los pies aterrizaron con fuerza en el suelo de piedra, e inmediatamente echó a correr otra vez, con intrépido entusiasmo.

Aporreó la puerta de la habitación de Otabek una y otra vez, sin importar si su huésped estaba allí o en otra parte. Sin embargo, parecía haber tenido suerte. Dejó de golpear cuando escuchó los pasos lentos del otro lado y, en un instante, la puerta estaba abierta y los ojos oscuros de Otabek lo escudriñaban con una intensidad inquisidora.

Estuvo a punto de echarse atrás, de permitir que el orgullo venciera su voluntad; pero le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres, Yuri? —preguntó Otabek con voz calmada, ignorando el incidente en el gran salón.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, dio un paso adelante y presionó su dedo índice contra su pecho, haciéndolo retroceder.

—Quiero hacerte reconsiderar lo que piensas sobre mí —le espetó con la mayor frialdad y recato posibles—. Tomaremos las espadas ahora mismo, y pelearemos como si fuésemos los más grandes enemigos. —Los ojos de Otabek se ensancharon ante la sorpresa que le produjo escuchar tales palabras, pero se mantuvo en silencio, dejándolo terminar—. Si yo te gano, iremos juntos a la guerra. Nos guardaremos las espaldas y lucharemos lado a lado. Habrá sangre, como en todos los enfrentamientos, pero yo me ocuparé de tus heridas y tú de las mías, como los dos hombres que somos.

No se detuvo a pensar en qué pasaría si Otabek le ganaba, o si en efecto, Yuri ganaba la partida, pero Viktor no le permitía acompañarlos de todas formas. La última era la posibilidad más realista, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado lejos de la mente del muchachito que le proponía un "juego" a su mejor amigo con el único fin de probar su valía.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Es que acaso te has quedado mudo? —demandó, retirando su dedo del pecho ajeno para, en su lugar, sujetar sus prendas con su puño cerrado y atraerlo hacia él. Los rostros de ambos estaban demasiado cerca, y la mirada retadora del más joven parecía querer perforar hasta lo más hondo del alma de aquel que tenía enfrente.

La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Otabek, fue una sonrisa ladina.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, o mejor dicho, la segunda parte del capítulo 12. Me tardé bastante poco porque además de estar en "vacaciones", ya tenía escrita la primera parte desde hace mucho rato. Espero que les haya gustado~ Ya podemos ver a Yuri sacando sus garras (porque bueno, tiene razones para hacerlo). Y sí, la trató bastante mal a Mila, medio por la propia euforia del momento, y medio porque le tiene cierto rencor irracional, pero les prometo que su relación cambiará (no daré más detalles). Como verán, estamos cerca de que todo despegue :D**

 **Les aviso que por motivo de los concursos en los que estoy participando, ya edité la historia. Principalmente cambié cosas en los primeros cuatro capítulos, pero la esencia es la misma, solo mejoré algunas cosas en los dos primeros y agregué una escena en el principio del 4. Si pueden leerla, estaría genial porque da detallitos implícitos sobre cosas que sucederán muy en el futuro de esta historia.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus comentarios! Aún debo responder algunos del capítulo anterior, ténganme paciencia que yo respondo a todo~ Por cierto, ¡me di cuenta que esta pequeña historia ya lleva unas 368 páginas de word! Estoy muy emocionada; tal vez para muchos no significará nada, pero para mí, que tengo tantos problemas de motivación y perseverancia con las cosas que empiezo, significa muchísimo. De verdad estoy muy feliz, y todavía nos queda mucho camino por recorrer, esta historia será larga (:**

 **Espero tener pronto el capítulo 13, pero no prometo que sea TAN pronto porque aún no lo empecé y ya debo ponerme a estudiar en serio para los finales :c**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	16. El príncipe y el guerrero

13\. EL PRÍNCIPE Y EL GUERRERO

—¿Estás listo? —Yuri calibró la espada, con ambas manos sujetando la empuñadura. Exhibía una sonrisa desafiante, orgullosa, signo de que volvía a recuperar la confianza que había estado a punto de perder aquella tarde.

—Ya conoces la respuesta —le dijo Otabek.

La insistencia de Yuri por concretar el duelo se mantuvo a pesar de que el sol ya empezaba a ponerse cuando llegó a los aposentos de Otabek. Su amigo aceptó, pero la única condición, fue que usaran sus espadas de madera, porque según sus palabras, él no quería perder un ojo a manos de Yuri. No obstante, en aquel duelo todo estaba permitido, incluso jugar sucio para salirse de una situación difícil.

En la soledad del pequeño patio de armas y entre las sombras del atardecer, ambos contrincantes se medían con una ferocidad que parecían haber dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo, pero que volvía a aflorar con el reto del más joven.

—No seré clemente contigo, Otabek —gruñó Yuri, presionando sus dedos contra la empuñadura de la espada de madera. El corazón le latía desenfrenado, hasta el punto de hacerle sentir que un pequeño desliz podría hacerlo perder el combate. En ese momento más que en ningún otro, no podía permitirse perder.

Estaban en juego su honor y su destino.

Sin previo aviso, la espada de Otabek impactó con una fuerza descomunal contra la de Yuri, despertándolo repentinamente de su breve ensoñación. Era esa la forma que su amigo tenía de responderle, de mostrarle que tampoco le tendría piedad. Y eso, a Yuri le encantaba. Su inmediata respuesta fue dar un paso atrás para recuperarse, y poder responder al instante con un golpe fuerte contra el arma ajena. Aquella acción, fue la provocación perfecta para lograr que las espadas se enzarzaran en una feroz lucha por la dominancia, llenando el patio con el constante sonido de la madera chocando contra madera. Ese cantar revitalizaba el espíritu del chico más que cualquier otra cosa; sentir la adrenalina mover sus músculos regresaba la vida a sus ojos, y hacía que su corazón se llenara de dicha.

A pesar del reto y las miradas desafiantes, ninguno de los dos parecía querer animarse a más. Las espadas se encontraban una contra la otra con sumo cuidado, encajando a la perfección en aquella danza violenta. Sus cuerpos permanecían fuera del combate, porque ninguno de los dos parecía querer golpear con fuerza genuina la piel que sus dedos alguna vez habían acariciado con cariño.

«De alguna forma, esto tiene que llegar a su fin.» Yuri no dejaba de pensar aquello mientras sus pies se movían con destreza sobre el suelo del patio, manteniéndose siempre a una distancia considerable de Otabek.

Decidió ser él quien diera el primer paso, para terminar de una vez por todas con aquella pelea tan falsa y prudente, con el desesperante martirio en que esta se había convertido para Yuri. Después de todo, por algún motivo habían decidido utilizar las espadas de madera. Alejó su espada del arma ajena y se acercó al contrario, dispuesto a involucrarse seriamente en aquel combate.

El siguiente embate fue frenado por la espada de Otabek a medio palmo de su rostro, y Yuri pudo apreciar como su mirada se endurecía ante tal desafío. Cruzaron sus espadas una, dos, tres veces más, hasta que Yuri rompió con aquel círculo vicioso al lanzar una estocada horizontal contra la cadera de su compañero. Su corazón dio un vuelco traicionero al oírlo jadear, pero sin embargo, estuvo a tiempo para esquivar al golpe que el mayor intentó dar a sus delgadas piernas.

En medio del confuso frenesí del enfrentamiento, ambos jóvenes se dejaron llevar por sus instintos, devolviendo cada uno de los golpes que el otro le daba de una forma casi sistemática. No era nada del otro mundo, porque tanto Yuri como Otabek, habían crecido recibiendo golpes y magulladuras de todo tipo en los entrenamientos. Las respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban con el aire frío del ocaso, y sus corazones latían a un ritmo vertiginoso. El cuerpo de Yuri ardía como una llamarada viva, mientras dedicaba hasta lo último de su consciencia a los movimientos casi mecánicos que hacían sus brazos al mover el arma.

De un momento a otro, Otabek detuvo el golpe de Yuri con su espada e inmediatamente amagó para retroceder y contraatacar. No obstante, el rubio fue más rápido: trabó su pierna con la ajena, desechando por completo toda intención de jugar limpio. En un combate de verdad, nadie jugaba limpio.

Empezaba a saborear su victoria cuando sintió el impacto contra su rostro. En un instante, se vio privado del sentido del olfato y el dolor se extendió a cada fibra sensible de su nariz y pómulos. Aturdido, trastabilló al tiempo que su mano dejaba caer la espada, que resonó contra el suelo con un golpe seco. Cubrió su nariz y boca con ambas palmas, y un sudor frío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza en cuanto sintió el líquido caliente que se escurría entre sus dedos. Parecía haber perdido momentáneamente el olfato, a excepción del horroroso hedor a hierro oxidado que impregnaba sus sentidos.

—¿Y-Yuri? ¿Estás bien? —A lo lejos, oyó la voz temblorosa de Otabek, como un eco lejano.

Una segunda espada impactó contra el suelo del patio, y antes de que Yuri pudiese alzar la vista para mirarlo, lo tenía justo junto a él.

—¡Me destrozaste la nariz con tu codo, imbécil! —Desde luego, no era la primera vez que alguno de sus entrenamientos terminaba con una nariz sangrante o un labio partido, pero no era eso lo que lo más rabia la daba. Otabek lo había vencido, en un duelo que literalmente se había definido por _la primera sangre—_. ¡Maldito hijo de puta! —bramó, apartando de un manotazo la mano que Otabek había posado sobre las suyas.

—¿Te duele? —insistió el otro, incapaz de festejar su victoria y luciendo el arrepentimiento en su rostro.

Yuri no dijo nada. Con sumo cuidado, despegó una de sus manos ensangrentadas para mostrarle la palma, ofreciéndole una mirada letal. Otabek, por su parte, se echó a reír entre dientes.

—Para un guerrero, la sangre no siempre significa dolor.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el cuerpo de Yuri se tensó, poniéndose a la defensiva inmediatamente, como tan bien sabía hacer.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió con toda la altanería de la que fue capaz. La nariz le dolía, sí, definitivamente había allí algo roto, pero era un dolor tolerable.

Con sumo cuidado, Yuri apartó su otra mano y utilizó la manga de su jubón para limpiarse la nariz, frotando suavemente la herida y haciendo muecas grotescas con cada punzada de dolor. Cuando cruzó sus ojos con los de Otabek, este se llevó un dedo a la mejilla derecha, para indicarle que debía limpiar allí. Pero era en vano: apenas terminó de limpiar, otra gota de sangre cálida se escurrió sobre sus labios.

—Déjame ver —murmuró Otabek, haciendo un segundo intento de acercarse a Yuri.

Esta vez, Yuri no se movió cuando las cálidas manos lo tomaron del rostro, con una delicadeza impropia de aquel joven que lo había golpeado por accidente con tal brutalidad. Se dio por vencido y dejó que Otabek girara su rostro con suavidad para buscar indicios de alguna herida. No obstante, Yuri no dejaba de seguirlo con la mirada aguda, incluso cuando el otro sujetaba su mentón con la palma de su mano hacia arriba, para detener la sangre que no dejaba de manar.

—Mantenla así. En algún momento, dejará de sangrar.

La mano de Yuri, aún cubierta de sangre seca, se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Otabek, que por su parte, no aflojó su agarre.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuri? —preguntó el moreno, que no dejaba de escudriñar su rostro atentamente.

Como muchas otras veces, la voz grave de Otabek salió tajante, ruda. Por un momento, Yuri se sintió intimidado y estuvo a punto de eludir formular la pregunta. Pero su curiosidad fue más poderosa.

—¿Crees que no seré un buen guerrero, que no sirvo para el campo de batalla?

No lo miraba ya, porque no se atrevió. Había desviado su mirada verde hacia la pared del patio, sintiéndose aún ridículo por tener la nariz apuntando al cielo, y la mano de Otabek sujetando su mentón.

—¿He dicho yo eso? —Otabek le respondió con una pregunta evasiva.

—Lo diste a entender, ¡joder! —estalló Yuri, sorbiendo con fuerza por la nariz.

—¿Quieres saber la respuesta? —preguntó, con un dejo de molestia, mientras que con sus dedos, tanteaba los lados de la nariz de Yuri. Negó con la cabeza cuando este intentó zafarse de su férreo agarre.

—Sí.

—Lo cierto es que... solo el tiempo dirá si serás un buen guerrero, Yuri.

—¿Y eso por qué? —le espetó, empezando a perder la paciencia. Se sentía como si tuviera once años otra vez, y estuviese quejándose con Yakov en medio de sus entrenamientos.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Una vez más, volvía a instalarse la tensión que los había separado por la tarde; aquella sospecha, por parte de Yuri, de que Otabek no confiaba en su fuerza y su capacidad. Este último, por su parte, parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas. Tras dejar escapar un suspiro de sus labios, comenzó a hablar.

—Porque no es la fuerza o la habilidad lo que hacen al guerrero, sino la experiencia —comenzó, soltando a Yuri para dejarlo volver a la normalidad—. Yo no tengo experiencia alguna tampoco, Yuri, pero conozco a muchos guerreros formidables. Todos ellos, tienen la piel surcada de cicatrices; algunos han perdido un ojo o una mano en combate. Cada una de esas heridas, es una historia, una batalla. No son bonitas, para nada, pero las muestran con orgullo, porque en el combate, ellos ganaron una cicatriz, pero su adversario perdió la vida. —Yuri empezaba a darse cuenta que, las pocas veces que Otabek se ponía entusiasta con las palabras, tenía que escucharlo. Era muy sabio para un joven de su edad. Lo admiraba, lo admiraba mucho, pero en ese momento, no dejaba de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido—. Lo que hace al gran guerrero no es cuan bien pueda lucir su armadura en un combate de mentiras, o los vítores de las damas y niños pequeños; sino su capacidad de enfrentarse a un campo de batalla _real_ , a una lucha _real_ junto a sus compañeros de armas. Un guerrero no es el hombre que gana los torneos todas las primaveras, sino aquel que ha sido capaz de sobrevivir incontables batallas, muchas de ellas en pleno invierno.

Al oírlo hablar, a la mente de Yuri acudían las hazañas de aquellos hombres que parecían existir sólo en las historias, como los legendarios _bogatyri_ Alyosha Popóvich, Dobrynia Nikítich e Ilyá Múromets. Eran ellos los héroes de su niñez, con cuyas historias había crecido. Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que en la corte de su abuelo, no había ningún hombre que se asemejara a ellos.

—Creo... creo que no conozco a nadie así —murmuró Yuri, con la decepción exteriorizada en sus palabras.

—Yo sí —respondió Otabek casi al instante.

—¿Quién? —insistió con afán retador.

—Mi tío, Askar. —Los ojos oscuros brillaron con admiración, y a Yuri, eso lo hizo estremecer.

Las palabras de Otabek le habían robado el aliento.

—Yo quiero ser como él, Beka. Quiero ser como tu tío Askar.

Esa era, tal vez, la razón por la que más le enfadaba la prohibición. Si no le permitían participar en una verdadera batalla, ¿Cómo mostraría su valía? ¿Cómo lograría llegar a ser el hombre en el que quería convertirse? Sin duda, la oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo en un combate real había llegado demasiado pronto, pero no podía estar seguro de que tendría una segunda.

—Yuri... —Otabek le sostuvo la mirada por un instante que, en apariencia, fue eterno—. ¿Crees que tu hermano Viktor pueda llegar a escuchar lo que yo tenga para decirle?

Ante la seriedad de su amigo, el rostro de Yuri se iluminó.

—Te escuchará a ti mejor que a mí.

—Entonces, hablaré con él —le aseguró Otabek—. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Los ojos de Yuri se ensancharon con sorpresa al escuchar aquella respuesta tan clara y decidida por parte de Otabek. Buscó desesperadamente su mirada, intentando en vano dar con un indicio de duda o arrepentimiento. Al contrario, Otabek no mostraba signos de estar bromeando.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó.

El otro asintió, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa apenas perceptible para los ojos de Yuri, que ya conocía la curva de su boca mejor que nadie. Antes de que pudiera percatarse, Otabek deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla suave de Yuri, recorriendo su piel con extremo cuidado. Últimamente, parecía no necesitar ninguna razón para acariciarlo de esa manera; y Yuri, desde luego no se negaba a ese tipo de atenciones.

—Otabek... intenta no mirarme así... cuando no estemos solos —murmuró Yuri con la voz temblorosa y débil.

Una vez más, la mirada de fuego de Otabek penetraba en lo más profundo de su alma para hacerla arder. Sin embargo, no era ya el fuego violento de la pelea, sino un fuego más lento y placentero, que reclamaba para sí toda su cordura.

—Es imposible controlar las miradas —respondió Otabek, hablando alto y claro—, ya sean de odio o de...

Yuri no lo dejó acabar, casi como si quisiera censurar sus palabras. De una manera poco delicada, tomó el rostro de Otabek entre sus manos y le plantó un furioso beso en los labios. Su cuerpo se mantuvo tenso, incluso cuando el otro lo rodeó por la espalda con ambos brazos y, de a poco, fue descendiendo hasta detenerse justo por encima de su trasero. Era su forma de domar a Yuri, de hacer de aquel beso un encuentro menos esporádico y un tanto más dulce. Su lengua se inmiscuyó en la boca del rubio, que la recibió gustoso, aplacando la furia contenida que llevaba en su cuerpo, contra los labios de Otabek. Al separarse, al primer beso le siguió uno segundo, más apacible y breve que el primero.

—Hablaré con tu hermano —prometió Otabek, luego de exhalar con fuerza.

* * *

Los estandartes ondeaban a lo lejos, por encima del número interminable de jinetes que se dirigían hacia ellos, recorriendo el último tramo de su eterno viaje. Al inicio, el ejército entero no era más que una difusa polvareda, de la cual, de a poco, empezaron a emerger blasones y cabezas de caballo. Parecían ser cientos de miles si uno se guiaba por la forma en que la tierra temblaba bajo los cascos de sus caballos, pero Yuri sabía que apenas superaban los veinte mil. Por encima de los jinetes, e iluminado por la luz del sol matutino, el estandarte principal podía distinguirse con claridad, y fue Otabek el primero en reconocerlo.

—Debe de ser Askar —murmuró, incorporándose a horcajadas sobre su caballo, en un afán infantil de divisar mejor a los recién llegados.

—Ese es el estandarte de tu padre —respondió Yuri, que se encontraba a su lado, también montando a caballo.

Otabek y Yuri habían acudido junto a Viktor y un pequeño séquito a recibir al ejército kazajo que se aproximaba. Estaban situados a una distancia considerable de las murallas exteriores del castillo, debido a que los pabellones de los señores de Rusia se habían apropiado, por orden de llegada y de rango, de la llanura boscosa que bordeaba la parte frontal de la fortaleza.

—Askar y mi padre son hermanos de sangre —le recordó Otabek, con paciencia—. Si un hombre no se encuentra en condiciones de ir a la batalla, enviará a su hermano en su lugar. Es casi como si mi padre estuviese aquí, y es por eso que lleva nuestro blasón.

Yuri pudo notar que a pesar de su resignación, Otabek se mostraba un tanto decepcionado. Tal vez, por un momento, su amigo había creído que su padre podría haber tenido una recuperación milagrosa que le permitiese estar allí en ese momento.

—Ya veo. —Yuri se removió sobre el caballo, sujetando las riendas con fuerza. Estaba expectante, deseoso de ver aquella gigantesca horda de jinetes, y de conocer al hombre que su amigo Otabek tanto admiraba.

En un momento dado, la horda empezó a detenerse poco a poco, probablemente por órdenes del hombre que se situaba al frente de aquellos miles de guerreros. Yuri aguzó la vista, y pudo verlo, con la palma de su mano alzada, y espoleando a su caballo para acercarse al pequeño séquito. Lo seguía de cerca otro jinete, portando el estandarte de Erasyl Altin.

Los dos hombres salvaron la distancia que los separaba de los demás con un trote sostenido, que culminó con una frenada violenta. Mientras los dos extranjeros recuperaban el aliento, Viktor se mantuvo en silencio, y los desconocidos tuvieron tiempo de observarse. Yuri desplegó su mirada curiosa sobre el hombre que, sin duda, se trataba de Askar.

De los dos recién llegados, era el hombre más corpulento, montado sobre un tarpán gris de crines largas. El jinete en sí mismo se veía amedrentador, con su torso ancho y un par de manos grandes y curtidas que sujetaban las riendas con fuerza. A grandes rasgos, el hombre, que parecía superar los cuarenta años por poco, podía pasar fácilmente por el tío biológico de Otabek, cosa que en realidad no era. La piel morena que su pesado abrigo de pieles dejaba a la vista estaba surcada de cicatrices pálidas, producto de un sinnúmero de batallas. Sin embargo, el detalle que más inquietaba a Yuri era el parche de cuero endurecido que le cubría el ojo izquierdo. El derecho era pequeño, de color ambarino, y alternaba con celeridad entre aquellos que tenía en frente. Debajo del gigantesco gorro de piel, tenía el cabello negro al igual que Otabek; pero el suyo era una melena larga y enmarañada, que empezaba ya a mostrar los signos de su edad, en forma de desordenadas hebras plateadas.

—Le doy la bienvenida a Moscovia, señor... —Viktor rompió el silencio con un saludo cordial.

—Askar, su Majestad. —Los labios del hombre se curvaron en una sonrisa amplia, que hizo que los prejuicios de Yuri sobre su apariencia áspera empezaran a resquebrajarse—. Es usted el rey Viktor, ¿no es así? —quiso confirmar.

El joven monarca asintió una vez, exhibiendo también su sonrisa característica. Viktor estaba muy lejos de ser un hombre aguerrido, pero la diplomacia era su especialidad. Hizo un gesto con su mano derecha, hacia Yuri.

—Y éste, es mi hermano, el príncipe Yuri.

—Ya veo, entonces tú eres Yuri, ¡un gusto conocerte, muchacho! —La voz del hombre era grave y profunda, pero su exclamación dejaba entrever un carácter burlesco y jovial. Lo recorrió de arriba abajo con su único ojo, guardando en su memoria cada una de sus finas facciones. Después, sin siquiera dirigirle otro vistazo, desvió su atención a Otabek—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado? Apenas pude seguirte el rastro, porque ni bien tu padre recibió las noticias, tomaste a tu caballo, tu esposa y tu séquito para venir aquí. —Parecía estar reprendiéndolo, pero lo delataba su enorme sonrisa.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, Askar —respondió Otabek con una tenue sonrisa.

—Era hora de que acudiera con nuestro ejército al llamado de nuestros aliados. —Su atención volvía a estar puesta en su sobrino adoptivo—. Te he traído también un mensaje de tu hermana, algo así como un... consejo, para tu primera batalla. —A juzgar por la extraña mueca que formaban sus labios, parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

—¿Qué es eso que quiere decirme?

—Que no te mueras —rio el mayor—. Y que uses bien el maldito arco.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es todo.

Tras las adecuadas presentaciones y reencuentros, Viktor dio tiempo a Askar de organizar al ejército kazajo junto a los campamentos ya instalados junto a los muros. Se llevó a Otabek con él, para que este pudiese hacer acto de presencia frente a todos aquellos hombres que pelearían bajo sus estandartes, por el honor de la familia Altin. Desde lejos, Yuri observaba a los hombres desmontar para descargar sus caravanas tras haber recorrido el camino por poco más de dos meses. Pudo notar que, por más que para los kazajos la trashumancia no era más que un pasado olvidado, estos eran diestros en el arte de montar un campamento en el menor tiempo posible. Cuando se levantaron las primeras tiendas redondas, Askar y Otabek regresaron con los dos hermanos.

Viktor lideraba la marcha hacia el interior del castillo, mientras que detrás de él y su séquito, Otabek y su tío avanzaban a un ritmo más suave, compartiendo noticias sobre la familia. Yuri cerraba el paso, poniendo todo de sí para escuchar la conversación sin mostrarse como un niñato entrometido. Los hombres que cabalgaban frente a él hablaban en kazajo, pero el príncipe ruso podía hacer gala de haber aprendido unas cuantas frases durante los casi cinco meses que, en total, había pasado junto a su amigo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi padre? —Por fin, Otabek se hizo con el coraje de formular aquella pregunta. A pesar de que a Yuri aún se le hacía un poco difícil comprender los vocablos, era fácil adivinar su contenido, por el tono apesadumbrado que Otabek ponía a sus palabras.

—No voy a mentirte, Otabek —le respondió Askar, poniéndose serio de repente—. Durante las tres semanas que trascurrieron entre tu partida y la mía, lo he visto empeorar abruptamente. Está débil, pálido, a duras penas puede montar en su caballo. —Lo miró largamente, hasta que Yuri pudo atisbar como la garganta de Otabek se movía al tragar saliva—. Pasa sus días recluido en su habitación, porque su corazón no da para mucho más que eso. Antes de que yo partiera, me confesó que estaba muy preocupado por ti, y arrepentido por no poder estar contigo en tu primera batalla. —Con las escasas palabras importantes que podía captar, a Yuri no le resultaba demasiado difícil reconstruir el mensaje.

Otabek inhaló profundamente por la boca y soltó el aire con pesadez, tomándose una larga pausa antes de responder.

—Tú estarás conmigo —respondió—. ¿Y qué hay de mi madre, y de Alia? ¿Cómo reaccionaron ante eso? Espero que le sean de gran ayuda.

Askar dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y soltó lo que parecía ser una maldición en el idioma de su tierra, alguna que Otabek no le había enseñado aún a Yuri.

—Tu madre, muy dulce, como siempre —comenzó—. El problema... es tu hermana.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué ha sido de su vida luego de que yo me marchara? —El semblante compungido de Otabek se transformó por completo ante la sola mención de la muchacha.

—No es ese el problema... pero si quieres saberlo, ella está muy ocupada entrenando dos águilas que le ayudé a capturar pocos días antes de partir. Cabalga todos los días hacia la estepa para enseñarles a cazar, y no dejará de hacerlo hasta que dejen de capturar conejos y se hagan con presas más grandes. Una de ellas es para ti, la otra para su uso personal. Creo que también quiere enseñarle a Mila cuando regresen.

Yuri no pudo contener la risa que se escapó de sus labios. Los dos hombres se voltearon a mirarlo, y el rubio sólo pudo decirles que continuaran con la conversación, que él no era más que un mero observador.

—La cuestión —continuó Askar—, es que... tú sabes, que tu padre quiere que contraiga matrimonio antes de...

—Entiendo —se apresuró a responder Otabek, temeroso de escuchar aquella palabra de labios del mayor.

—Alia tiene ya casi quince años, debería estar bordando su traje de bodas, así como mi hija Damira está haciendo ahora mismo, pero... lo más parecido a una aguja que conocerá esa niña son sus flechas —se lamentó Askar.

—Ella no es la culpable de que tú le hayas enseñado a utilizar un arco cuando tenía siete años, Askar —le recordó Otabek, espoleando a su caballo para alcanzar a Viktor. Su tío y Yuri lo imitaron, al notar que el rey les llevaba ya una enorme ventaja.

—Otabek, tanto ella como tú saben bien que aun estando casada, puede seguir llevando aquel estilo de vida que ella tanto ama. Es una princesa que probablemente vaya a casarse con el jefe de algún clan poderoso, no tiene que hacerse cargo de ningún hogar. —El hombre se encogió de hombros—. Pero es el deber de Erasyl como su padre el buscarle un buen marido, ubicarla en una buena familia, y él... de verdad teme no poder hacerlo a tiempo, así como ha hecho contigo.

—Conmigo, lo ha hecho incluso antes de que yo aprendiera a hablar para expresar mi opinión, tío —respondió Otabek con sequedad. Por más amor y respeto que pudiese tenerle a su padre, parecía haber quedado verdaderamente afectado al conocer la verdad sobre su compromiso con Mila; más aún, después de haber encontrado el amor en otra persona que no era otra que el hermano menor de su esposa. Sin embargo, esas no eran cosas sobre las que Otabek pudiese hablar con Askar—. ¿Han hablado con ella al respecto?

Yuri dedujo que Askar y Erasyl, al igual que los mayores de su familia, acordaban los matrimonios de sus hijos a puertas cerradas, sin consultarle a estos antes de que el asunto estuviese resuelto. Tampoco Otabek parecía tener derecho a objetar nada con respecto al matrimonio de su hermana, porque era bien sabido que él se opondría a cada una de las opciones que le presentaran.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Quién crees que somos? Le dimos no una sino más de veinte opciones, ¡y la dulce princesa los ha rechazado a todos! —Se cubrió el rostro con una mano—. Como último recurso, le ofrecimos casarse con Toktar. Es un excelente muchacho, y con ya diecisiete años, se ha convertido en un hombre fuerte y sano, a pesar de la enfermedad respiratoria con la que nació. Lo mejor de todo, es que Alia y él se llevan de maravilla desde muy pequeños. Sin embargo, también lo rechazó.

— ¿Qué esperabas? —Respondió Otabek con un dejo de molestia—. Se criaron como primos, jugando y luchando juntos.

—Toktar no se lo ha tomado demasiado bien. Tal vez, no sea yo quién deba decirte esto a ti, y tal vez no debas tu enterarte de esta situación, pero creo que mi hijo está enamorado de tu hermana —dijo sin más. Al escuchar eso, Yuri se sorprendió por la falta de escrúpulos de aquel hombre—. Me ha dicho que lo lamenta... tú sabes, él siempre tan honrado y respetuoso; pero que no encontrará ni en mil años a otra chica como Alia.

—Eso es porque las chicas como Alia nacen una vez cada mil años —confirmó Otabek.

—Eso mi chico lo sabe muy bien, sabe lo que quiere. Me ha dicho que busca una esposa que cace con él, que pelee a su lado. —Soltó una risotada, demasiado ruidosa—. ¡He tenido que explicarle que las esposas no son para eso! Si quiere compartir el lecho con la misma persona con la que comparte sus gritos de guerra, que se consiga un amigo especial, un hermano de sangre. Por lo menos, sé que el muchacho no me ha salido torcido. —Exhibió una enorme sonrisa, orgulloso de su broma, esperando que el joven Otabek se riera con él.

Pero el cuerpo de Otabek se había tensado considerablemente encima del lomo de su caballo, y nadie más que Yuri, que se encontraba detrás, pudo percibirlo. Su porfiado silencio era la señal clara de que la conversación se estaba internando en una ruta peligrosa; y Otabek, siempre franco, parecía más dispuesto a mantener sus labios sellados por el resto de su vida que a traicionarse a sí mismo al dejarse llevar por aquel comentario desafortunado. Yuri, por su parte, comprendió en ese mismo instante que Askar era una de las personas de las que su abuelo le había dicho que se cuidara. A decir verdad, el buen Nikolai no había sido más que una forzada excepción; forzado por el amor que le profesaba a su nieto.

Los jinetes atravesaban ya la enorme extensión del campamento de los señores rusos. Mientras hablaban, la mirada de Askar deambulaba por las numerosas tiendas; lo más seguro era que, a sus ojos, estas fueran demasiado endebles y precarias. Otabek le había explicado a Yuri hacia unos días, que las yurtas kazajas estaban lo suficientemente bien equipadas como para soportar los vientos arduos de la estepa y las furiosas nevadas que la azotaban en invierno. Los pastores kazajos las utilizaban aún como sus hogares, pero alguna vez, las yurtas habían representado también el modo de vida de la nobleza. En la actualidad, la realeza y los jefes más importantes, recluidos ya en fuertes de piedra, recurrían en tiempos de guerra a las viviendas legadas por sus ancestros.

A la cabeza de la comitiva, como sumido en su propio mundo, Viktor saludaba con una sonrisa a todos aquellos que se acercaban para ver a su rey. Le dirigía su clara mirada a grandes señores y pajes por igual, a todo aquel lo suficientemente valiente como para prestarse a poner un pie en el campo de batalla y morir por él, por Rusia. Viktor era el hombre que Yuri jamás sería.

—¿Es su primera vez en Rusia? —Yuri aprovechó el silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre Otabek y su tío para hacerle la pregunta que llevaba formulándose durante un largo rato, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por hacerse entender en el idioma extranjero.

Con un rápido movimiento, su interlocutor se giró sobre el caballo, apoyando una mano en la grupa y sujetando las riendas con su mano libre. Yuri dedujo que le gustaba ver a la cara a aquellos con los que hablaba.

—Así es, jovencito —le respondió animadamente, en un ruso entrecortado pero comprensible. Los largos lazos de amistad que unían a ambas familias reales habían forzado a sus miembros a aprender ambos idiomas—. Otabek me ha hablado mucho de Rusia... y de ti. Dime, ¿de verdad eres tan bueno con la espada? ¿Te gustaría enfrentarte a mí?

El ruso echó un vistazo fugaz con su amigo, que para esas alturas, también había girado su torso para observarlo. Lo acusó con una mirada larga y fatal, y a cambio, solo obtuvo una tenue sonrisa de su parte.

«Idiota, idiota, idiota.» Sin saberlo, Otabek le había firmado su sentencia de muerte, porque, por más abierto que fuera Yuri a los nuevos desafíos, no era para nada irracional tener miedo de enfrentarse con un hombre del tamaño de Askar. Sin embargo, tampoco podía olvidar que aquel había enseñado a Otabek a luchar cuando este tenía tan solo doce o trece años. Por lo menos, podía estar seguro que no lo partiría en dos con el gigantesco sable que llevaba colgado del cinturón de cuero, uno de los primeros detalles que Yuri había notado.

—Soy bueno —respondió por fin, con una sonrisa altanera. Su respuesta pareció ser satisfactoria para Otabek, porque, por el rabillo del ojo, Yuri pudo verlo asentir—, y estoy deseoso de probarme a mí mismo.

Mostrarle al mundo su valía era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, desde que, hacía ya unos cuantos días, Viktor acudiese a él para darle la mejor noticia de su vida: que le permitiría ir con ellos al sur. No supo hasta qué punto estaba involucrado Otabek, pero tras darle las gracias a su hermano, Yuri corrió por los interminables pasillos en busca de su amigo, para entregarse a él en el abrazo más sincero que le había dado hasta el momento.

—Esa es la mejor actitud que puedes ofrecer —lo felicitó Askar—, el primer paso para convertirte en alguien verdaderamente bueno.

—Tal vez, incluso pueda llegar a sorprenderlo —aventuró. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa lo suficientemente amplia para mostrar sus dientes.

La estrepitosa risa del hombre volvió a resonar entre los presentes.

—Cuando trato con muchachitos como ustedes, siempre hago una apuesta conmigo mismo... para ver cuánto tiempo tardan en sacar a relucir su altanería juvenil. No suelen durar demasiado tiempo, para ser sincero.

Los labios de Yuri se fruncieron en una mueca ofendida, pero rápidamente dejó escapar un suspiro, encantado. Podía entenderlo. Podía entender como aquel hombre, con su humor un tanto pesado y su forma grotesca de expresarse, suscitara tanta admiración en un joven tan noble como su amigo Otabek. Detrás de aquella manera de presentarse, había un hombre de acero, veterano de cien batallas, y un excelente maestro. Era él el tipo de persona en que los muchachos nobles querían convertirse.

Para cuando el grupo cruzó el puentecillo de piedra y pasó por debajo del imponente rastrillo de la entrada, el silencio se había instalado nuevamente entre los jinetes. Otabek procuró ralentizar su paso para quedar junto a Yuri, cabalgando a su lado con los labios muy apretados, sin decir una sola palabra. Al rubio no le costaba demasiado leer su expresión, aquel semblante de apariencia impenetrable que había empezado a comprender con el paso de los meses.

Otabek estaba preocupado por su padre.

—Se pondrá bien, Beka —le susurró. Le era inevitable sentirse fatal al pensar que, tan solo tres meses atrás, cuando se enfrentaba a la inminente muerte de su abuelo, un comentario como aquel le hubiese resultado inútil. Él no sabía, no sabía cuan enfermo estaba realmente el padre de Otabek. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era reconfortarlo y sacarle una sonrisa—. Cuando regreses, será el hombre más feliz del mundo, al verte a salvo, y convertido en un hombre. —Para Yuri era muy fácil dedicarle esas palabras tan dulces a Otabek.

—Le cuesta montar en su caballo —respondió Otabek tras un largo silencio, ensimismado en sus pensamientos—. No hay nada que le guste más que la caza y las cabalgatas... —explicó—. Su alma morirá pronto, Yuri.

Quiso soltar las riendas y acercarse más para poder alcanzar su mano; quiso besarle los nudillos y permitirle mitigar toda su angustia con un abrazo. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan afligido y nervioso, y Yuri no podía evitar aborrecerse a sí mismo. Mientras las pequeñas pero letales dosis de dolor se instalaban de a poco en el corazón de Otabek, Yuri se debatía entre balbucear promesas vacías, y mantenerse en completo silencio. Las dos eran malas opciones.

—Entonces debes regresar sano y salvo a tu hogar, para devolverle las esperanzas —insistió.

—Espero que pueda perdonarme por lo que hice.

Los caballos atravesaban la enorme extensión ubicada entre la muralla exterior y los muros del castillo. En primavera, esta era un manto de hierba verde sobre el cual nacían, tímidas, un gran número de florecillas blancas y amarillas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —interrogó Yuri, guiando a Fiódor por el camino de piedra, que acababa en la entrada del castillo.

—Apenas recibimos la carta de tu abuelo, yo empecé a preparar mi viaje a Rusia. No tuve siquiera tiempo de informarle correctamente a mi padre; luego supe que él... quería que yo esperara, que llegara aquí hoy, junto con todo su ejército. Discutimos, por supuesto, y yo... tomé a mis hombres más leales y me fui en contra de su voluntad. Fui yo quien le hizo aceptar, muy a su pesar, que _era mejor_ presentarme aquí antes que los demás...

La imagen que Otabek le había dado a Yuri durante tanto tiempo, el perfecto y armónico ejemplo de hijo mayor, se resquebrajaba frente a sus ojos. Y no iba a negar, que aquello le daba un cierto regocijo, tratándose de un acercamiento hacia aquel Otabek al cual había entregado parte de su corazón en la noche de su más reciente cumpleaños, aquel Otabek que sí estaba dispuesto a romper las reglas.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —quiso saber Yuri.

—Yo solo... lo único en lo que podía pensar, Yuri... era en verte otra vez, lo más pronto posible —confesó con la cabeza gacha, y la mirada perdida en sus manos, que sujetaban las riendas con una fuerza excesiva, como si buscase quebrar la cuerda con sus dedos—. No me arrepiento, porque tú también estabas pasando por un momento difícil; pero no me comporté como debería de haberlo hecho un buen hijo.

Su semblante revelaba el de un hombre profundamente arrepentido, alguien que jamás ha desobedecido a su padre en lo más mínimo. No era un error tan crucial como Otabek parecía creer, y eso, Yuri quería decírselo mientras lo sujetaba entre sus brazos y le acariciaba los cabellos. Desobedecer al padre, era importante en el crecimiento de la persona de su hijo. No obstante, no podía hacer eso. Su amigo no consideraba algo poco trascendental el haber hecho caso omiso de las órdenes su padre enfermo.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta de entrada y atravesaron el inmenso patio de armas. Un joven paje salió a su encuentro y los guió hacia las caballerizas; y a medida que desmontaban, se llevó los caballos uno a uno.

—Vamos por algo para beber —le dijo Yuri a Otabek una vez que lo tuvo a un lado. Con su mano, acarició discretamente el hombro de su amigo, en un intento por hacerlo sentir un poco mejor.

—¡Una bebida! Eso es lo que más necesito en este maldito momento, ¿tienen idea de cuánto me duelen las piernas y el trasero? —se quejó Askar. De repente, se encontraba entre Yuri y Otabek—. Vamos, Yuri, serás tú el encargado de mostrarme las bebidas de tu tierra.

A Yuri le habría gustado estar con Otabek a solas, reconfortarlo como era debido, ya fuera con caricias, un abrazo o tal vez algún que otro beso. Las palabras no eran su fuerte, y aquella clase de situaciones, lo dejaban mudo, pero conocía otras maneras de hacer sonreír a la persona que era, a su vez, la razón de sus sonrisas. Todos sus planes, sin embargo, se vieron borrados de un plumazo.

—¿Qué te pasó en el ojo? —preguntó, ahuecando la palma de su mano también sobre su ojo izquierdo.

—Lo perdí —le respondió Askar con simpleza, apurando un gigantesco trago de hidromiel.

El salón principal estaba sumido en el más profundo silencio, a excepción del ruido que hacían, al beber, las gargantas de los tres hombres sentados en la esquina de una de las mesas, y la conversación ocasional que se daba entre ellos. Viktor se había visto obligado a excusarse con su nuevo huésped, dado que tenía unas cuantas audiencias a las que acudir con los señores que, aprovechando su estadía en Moscovia, solicitaban reunirse con el rey para tratar temas ajenos a la guerra.

—Lo sé —respondió Yuri, casi al borde de la risa—. Mi pregunta es cómo.

—Esa es una de las mejores historias —se apresuró a decir Otabek.

—Fue hace unos... quince años, si es que la memoria no me está jugando una mala pasada —comenzó el mayor—. En una batalla en los valles de Altái, a orillas del río Katún.

Yuri frunció el ceño, intentando situar su mente en aquellas tierras lejanas de las que le hablaría Askar. La comprensión geográfica de Yuri llegaba hasta los montes Urales, luego, se extendía por llanuras inabarcables de las que tenía muy poco conocimiento, para culminar con los grandes reinos orientales.

—No tienes idea de dónde queda, ¿verdad? —adivinó el hombre, apoyando la jarra vacía sobre la mesa, dándole un golpe considerable. Al no obtener respuesta, fue él mismo quién se la otorgó—. Más allá de la frontera Este de Kazajistán; es un lugar plagado de vastísimos valles y montañas gigantescas. Está habitado por tribus nómades con las que los kazajos guerreamos hace siglos. Aquella vez, tuve el placer de cruzar mis armas con el Kan Mongke. Excelente guerrero, probablemente también un excelente hombre; pero su cráneo terminó partido en dos como un melón maduro, bajo el peso de mi hacha.

El menor de los más jóvenes se inclinó sobre la mesa y se llevó el dedo pulgar a los labios, dejando escapar un muy leve suspiro de admiración.

—¿Hacha? ¿Peleas con un hacha? —preguntó, emocionado.

—Solía hacerlo, pero me considero diestro en un amplio rango de armas. A Otabek le enseñé a usar el arco y el sable; a su hermana, solo el arco... y ahora lo maneja mejor que todos nosotros.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen —señaló Otabek—: un aprendiz de todas las artes, es maestro de ninguna.

—Entonces, ¿Qué fue de tu ojo? —insistió Yuri—. ¿Ese tal Monke te lo quitó?

—Mongke —corrigió Askar, enfatizando la peculiar fonética de la palabra—. Por supuesto, su alma no iba a regresar al cielo sin haberme arrebatado algo preciado para mí. Cegado como estaba por mi propia sangre, no habría podido cargármelo si no hubiese sido por el rey Erasyl, que lo derribó de su caballo, enviando una flecha bien certera al corazón del animal.

—Gran trabajo en equipo. —Yuri no dejaba de sonreír.

Al pensar en la situación que Askar le relataba, no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara hacia el rostro de su amigo, preguntándose si, alguna vez, ellos dos podrían pelear juntos contra sus enemigos comunes.

—La bebida se ha acabado, y ya no tengo dieciocho años —se lamentó Askar, mirándolos a ambos con fijeza—. Tras pasar dos meses a caballo, siento que debo descansar una semana entera para recuperarme.

Sin decir mucho más, el hombre se despidió de ambos chicos y se retiró del lugar, en dirección a la habitación que Viktor había dispuesto para él en la primera planta del castillo.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al bosque? —Otabek fue rápido en formular una propuesta, deseoso de pasar la tarde con Yuri.

—Sí —Yuri se veía como si hubiese sido iluminado de un momento a otro—, pero no quiero cazar, ni cabalgar. —Lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, y sus ojos verdes buscaron con entusiasmo los del mayor. Tiempo atrás, cuando era aún muy pequeño, solía pedirle las cosas a su abuelo o a Viktor de esa misma manera—. Es primavera, en unos pocos meses será verano... Vamos a nadar, Otabek. —Yuri era insaciable cuando se trataba de pasar tiempo con Otabek; quería hacerlo todo con él.

Sintió una alegría repentina cuando el otro curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

—Yo no olvido mis promesas, Yuri.

Como si volvieran a la tierna edad de doce años, ambos se dirigieron prácticamente corriendo a las caballerizas en busca de sus corceles. Apenas cruzaron el umbral de la muralla exterior, los caballos se perdieron, al galope, en dirección al verde bosque de abedules.

El sol acariciaba el pálido rostro de Yuri a la par que el viento hacía estragos en sus cabellos sueltos. Los alborotaba de la misma forma que el ritmo frenético del caballo agitaba su corazón joven, arrancándole risas desvergonzadas cada vez que un cosquilleo placentero le subía por su estómago: desde su pelvis hasta su pecho. Extasiado, dirigió su mirada a Otabek, solo para percatarse de que lo estaba observando intensamente, con una sonrisa suave dibujada en sus labios.

—¡Ten cuidado! —le advirtió Yuri—. ¡Vas a caerte del caballo!

A su exclamación, le siguió una carcajada fortuita proveniente de su amigo. No era una manifestación del goce, como en el caso de Yuri, sino más bien una burla.

—¿Caerme del caballo? Yuri, no tienes idea. —Aminoró un poco la marcha para quedar junto al rubio—. En Kazajistán, los niños aprenden a montar a la edad de tres años. Si no pueden sostenerse solos sobre el caballo, les atan sus piernas a la silla con correas. Se me ha enseñado incluso a dormir sobre mi montura, a confiar en mi caballo.

«Es asombroso, Otabek es asombroso.»

—¡Eso suena tan extremo! —exclamó el jovencito, volviendo a espolear a su caballo para ganar distancia con respecto a Otabek.

Habiéndose ya internado en lo más profundo del bosque, donde solo eran audibles los cantos de los pájaros y los ruidos de los caballos del otro, por mutuo acuerdo, ambos jinetes atenuaron considerablemente la intensidad del galope que traían desde las puertas del castillo. Era momento de detenerse a escuchar, de ser capaz de captar, entre los sonidos del bosque, el ruido del arroyo que los conduciría al lago.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho más para ver el lago aparecer frente a sus ávidos ojos. Se trataba de una brusca interrupción del bosque, claramente visible desde las torres más altas del castillo a pesar de ser un cuerpo de agua relativamente pequeño. Se veía tranquilo y azul bajo el cielo diáfano, y la hierba de las orillas parecía haber renacido completamente durante los meses cálidos.

Ambos chicos vestían jubones pesados y capas que resguardaban del frío a su escasa piel expuesta, pero era cierto que, habiéndose criado los dos en los inviernos tan fríos de sus tierras, los primeros atisbos de sol eran como un regalo de la naturaleza que no podían rechazar.

Desmontaron casi al mismo tiempo, con una agilidad extraordinaria, procurando atar la brida de ambos caballos a los troncos de unos abedules situados a unos cuantos pasos de la orilla. Yuri se apresuró a quitarse las botas y a subir sus pantalones hasta la rodilla antes de echarse a correr descalzo sobre la hierba verde, para salvar la distancia que lo separaba de las aguas tranquilas del lago.

Con prudencia, tanteó el agua con la punta de su pie antes de replegarse nuevamente hacia la tierra revestida de césped. Estaba fresca, sí, pero no podían permitirse desperdiciar un solo día de sol si partirían a la guerra dentro de los próximos diez días.

—¡El agua está muy bien! —declaró con total decisión.

Se apresuró a quitarse con soltura toda su ropa, quedando únicamente con el pantalón sujeto a sus delgadas caderas. Cuando volteó a ver a Otabek, notó que este había imitado su accionar, y estaba a punto de deshacerse de la camisa ligera que llevaba bajo la túnica. No obstante, sus ojos estaban fijos en Yuri, al tiempo que el movimiento de sus manos se hacía cada vez más lento y torpe, como si en verdad no tuviese intención de proceder.

—Tienes que quitarte toda la ropa para nadar —le recordó Yuri, con una sonrisa ladina—, ¿o acaso quieres ahogarte?

Yuri no tardó en percatarse de que, a la luz del día, y al aire libre, las cosas eran completamente distintas. Podía comprenderlo muy bien: no era pudor lo que impedía a Otabek seguir desvistiéndose, sino el simple hecho de que era extraño quitarse la ropa frente al otro en un lugar tan abierto, tan poco escondido.

—Cuando éramos niños, mis hermanos y yo nadábamos los tres juntos aquí, todos desnudos. —Se encogió de hombros, llevando sus dedos a los lazos de su pantalón. El recuerdo del agua fresca permanecía aún en su piel, y sus ganas por sumergirse se incrementaban de un momento a otro.

—Lo sé, también lo hacía yo con los otros niños y niñas de la corte —murmuró Otabek, encontrando, de repente, el valor para quitarse la camisa de un solo movimiento. La dejó caer al suelo, junto a su abollado jubón azul.

—¿No ves? Ahí lo tienes. —El rubio flexionó las rodillas para poder quitarse el pantalón con facilidad—. ¿Por qué conmigo es distinto?

—Porque, Yura...

—¡Ya estoy listo! —exclamó, sin dejarlo terminar—. ¡Espero que me sigas al agua!

Sin previo aviso, Yuri inició una carrerilla frenética hacia la orilla. Al llegar al borde, pegó un salto que lo hizo aterrizar, entre chapoteos, dentro del lago. El agua clara y limpia le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, y no pudo contenerse de empezar a dar pequeños brincos hacia la zona más profunda. Cuando se vio sumergido hasta la cadera, se giró nuevamente para captar la imagen de su amigo.

Otabek se había quedado, también, únicamente con sus calzones interiores de lino, largos hasta la pantorrilla. Con cautela, escudriñaba las ondas calmas del agua mientras se internaba, cada vez más, hacia la zona más profunda. En un afán infantil de alejarse de él, Yuri se sumergió en el agua y, de manera frenética, movió piernas y brazos hasta llegar a una zona donde sus pies apenas tocaran el suelo.

—No te vayas demasiado lejos —le advirtió Otabek, tal como hacía Viktor cuando, en su infancia, los tres juntos iban a nadar al lago.

—Conozco muy bien estas aguas —le respondió Yuri con descaro—. Sé exactamente hasta dónde debo ir. —Pasó una mano por su rostro mojado, apartando el agua de sus ojos y los cabellos que se pegaban a su frente y sus mejillas. Ni siquiera se molestó en mencionar la vez que, deseoso de probar sus límites, se dirigió hacia el centro del lago. Al descubrir que, en efecto, sus pies no tocaban el suelo terroso, comenzó a patalear y gritar desesperado para que Viktor lo sacara de allí. Estaba ahora de pie en el lugar donde, hacia no demasiados años, había estado a punto de ahogarse. El agua le llegaba hasta el pecho, refrescando la piel tersa de sus clavículas—. Oye, ¿no vas a venir? —Una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro al considerar la posibilidad de que Otabek le hubiese mentido cuando le dijo que sabía nadar.

De un momento a otro, el agua se sacudió con un audible chapoteo, y los ojos de Yuri viajaron hacia su punto de origen. Otabek se había cansado de tantear el suelo tan pacientemente, y se acercaba, con una notable torpeza, hacia donde estaba Yuri. No obstante, se detuvo en seco cuando sus pies parecieron llegar a un abrupto descenso. Yuri podía darse cuenta que no se trataba de un acto de cobardía, más bien de uno de prudencia, por parte de alguien que se adentra en lo desconocido. Pero no pudo evitarlo, no pudo evitar que su gracioso bufido se convirtiera en una carcajada con tinte burlón.

—¡Que tonto eres! —le reclamó. Al instante, volvió a sumergirse en las aguas para nadar hacia donde estaba Otabek.

Cuando emergió de nuevo, con los cabellos rubios pegados a su rostro empapado, se estiró para sujetar a Otabek por el antebrazo. Tiró con ahínco, aferrando los pies al suelo de tierra para ganar más fuerza y atraer a su amigo hacia él.

—¿Qué haces, Yuri? —se quejó Otabek, forcejeando conscientemente contra los intentos del más joven.

—No va a pasarte nada mientras esté yo aquí —le prometió Yuri. Desistió al instante de burlarse de él, comprendiendo que mejor sería animarlo; tampoco Otabek se había reído de él cuando disparaba directamente hacia el suelo las flechas de su nuevo arco. A medida que Otabek empezaba a ceder, los dedos de Yuri se deslizaron con suavidad por su antebrazo, dejando un camino húmedo sobre su piel—. Ven conmigo, Beka... —le suplicó.

Si algo Yuri no se esperaba para nada, era que Otabek se acercara tanto a él como para rodearlo con ambos brazos, estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo. El más joven no dudó en corresponder, aferrándose a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—¿Lo ves? No está tan mal... —murmuró.

Desde luego que no estaba mal. La cálida piel de Otabek era un delicioso contraste con el frescor del agua, que apenas se dejaba oír mientras besaba sus cuerpos. Los dedos de Yuri se movieron en un recorrido ascendente por la amplia espalda del mayor, reconociendo cada músculo y cada marca de una piel a la que, de a poco, estaba haciendo suya. Presionó sus labios contra el marcado hueso de su clavícula, enterrando su rostro allí y dejando breves besos, uno tras otro.

—Estás tan caliente, Otabek —expresó al pasar, cerrando sus ojos y frotando su mejilla contra la piel ajena.

—Mis ropas estaban demasiado cálidas, pero el agua está fría... se me pasará —respondió el mayor, devolviéndole las atenciones con caricias en su espalda media.

Una enorme sonrisa brotó de la boca apretada de Yuri, la cual Otabek muy probablemente pudo notar al sentir como sus labios se relajaban contra su piel. Al instante, los ojos verdes estaban fijos en los del contrario, devorándolo con afán retador.

—¿Estás seguro?

—S...

Yuri era intrépido, vaya que lo era. En el tiempo que dura un latido, el joven tomó las mejillas de Otabek con ambas manos, y atrajo su confundido rostro hacia el suyo. Capturó sus labios en un beso apasionado, dándole apenas tiempo para poder reaccionar correctamente. No obstante, Otabek no tardó en morder su labio inferior para abrirse paso en su boca de una forma muy poco delicada, enviando un cruel pero placentero espasmo que recorrió el cuerpo de Yuri de arriba a abajo. Las manos del rubio se deslizaron hacia atrás, para aferrarse a su nuca y enredarse en sus cabellos oscuros. Respiraba con desesperación en cada breve pausa que Otabek le daba, deseoso de prolongar aquel fogoso beso por el mayor tiempo posible.

Al cabo de unos instantes, dejó caer sus manos y terminó por separarse de Otabek. Aquel único beso había bastado para hacer que su corazón latiera desenfrenado, provocándole unos jadeos incontrolables. Muy a pesar de sus dificultades, fue él el primero en tomar la palabra.

—Dime, Beka, ¿he conseguido mantener el calor dentro de tu cuerpo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Siempre lo haces —le respondió el otro. Aun estando demasiado concentrado en intentar mantener sus pies en el suelo, acarició la mejilla pálida de Yuri, frotando con su dedo pulgar—. Si algún día se termina la leña en el castillo, te llevaré a mi habitación para que duermas conmigo.

Yuri dejó escapar una risotada sarcástica, haciendo un esfuerzo por no trastabillar.

—Oh, ¿entonces es eso? ¿Es esa la razón por la cual me has rechazado las dos veces que quise dormir contigo después de mi cumpleaños? —reclamó. Se había estado guardando aquel pequeño rencor para el momento perfecto en el que pudiese echárselo en cara—. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ya no es invierno? ¡Me has estado usando todo este tiempo! —dramatizó.

Otabek lo miraba embelesado, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo de lado. A pesar del berrinche de mentiras que Yuri estaba montando, su palma seguía firmemente presionada contra la mejilla ajena. Parecía estar claro que las palabras de Yuri no eran sinceras, pero desde luego que éste no había olvidado las dos veces que Otabek lo había rechazado en el último mes. Solían dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos juveniles hasta que la situación se les iba de las manos, y entonces, Otabek quebraba sus ilusiones con una mirada gélida y una frase que Yuri había aprendido a odiar: _no, no aquí_.

—El castillo no es un lugar seguro. Hay demasiada gente, ¿no crees?

—¿Cuál es el problema con eso? Tú sabes que la única persona a la que dejo entrar a mi habitación eres tú, y nadie tiene que saber eso. —Posó su mano sobre la de Otabek—. Ni mi hermana, ni Viktor, ni mi estúpido criado. Es nuestro secreto.

—Sí, pero aun así... las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, Yuri —objetó el mayor, tomando una vez más el estandarte de la sensatez—. El castillo no es un lugar seguro porque levanta rumores, y no tienes idea de lo peligroso que puede ser un simple rumor para personas como nosotros. —De repente, los ojos oscuros de Otabek se endurecieron, mostrándole a Yuri todo el dolor que le provocaba tener que aceptar aquello.

No tenía que explicarle nada que Yuri no comprendiera por completo. El joven jamás se había mostrado demasiado prudente a la hora de calcular las consecuencias que podía traer aquello que su corazón le dictara; pero, no obstante, aquella situación era un nuevo extremo, un secreto que no podía llegar a oídos equivocados. Eso, Otabek lo sabía mejor que él. Al ser su amigo un príncipe heredero, su honor y su imagen deberían permanecer impecables ante los ojos de su padre y sus futuros subordinados.

—Comprendo... no es seguro. —Sus labios se fruncieron hasta quedar muy apretados, exteriorizando su disgusto. Tener que aceptarlo, provocaba que su corazón ardiera de la forma más fatal; era una mezcla de pasión por lo prohibido, y de la más amarga de las dolencias—. No allí, pero aquí en el bosque sí, ¿verdad? —La sonrisa volvió a hacerse presente, invitando a Otabek a que respondiera afirmativamente.

—Bueno, yo no he dicho que no...

Antes de que Otabek pudiese decir alguna otra cosa, Yuri se abalanzó una vez más sobre su cuerpo, acaparando sus labios con ferviente necesidad juvenil. Instintivamente, fue más lejos que la primera vez, inclinando su cuerpo sobre el ajeno y rodeándolo con ambos brazos para guiarlo, casi a la fuerza, hacia la orilla. Otabek le daba su consentimiento simplemente al dejarse llevar, olvidando la enorme fuerza que poseía y permitiendo que sus piernas respondieran a cada empujón que Yuri le daba.

De esa forma, fueron alejándose de la parte profunda, abrazados, envueltos en una pasión desbordante. Eran muy pocos los momentos en los que podían estar así con completa seguridad, por lo que cuando tenían la oportunidad, no se privaban de nada. Otabek hacía un esfuerzo descomunal por contrarrestar los movimientos bruscos de Yuri, pero este terminó por hacerlo caer sobre su trasero, sobre el suelo del lago. El rubio se encaramó encima de él, y no le dejó siquiera suspirar antes de volver a unir sus labios, sin importar que se encontraran debajo del agua. Otabek correspondió durante tan solo un instante, antes de separarse y empezar a buscar incorporarse con desesperación, para mantener su cabeza en la superficie.

Cuando estuvo bien afirmado sobre el suelo, la cabeza de Yuri emergió del agua y, por fin, sus miradas se encontraron.

—Lo siento —le dijo Otabek con una sonrisa tierna, acomodando una hebra rubia empapada detrás de su oreja.

La respuesta de Yuri fue acomodarse sobre el regazo de Otabek, con sus piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo ajeno, reclamando para sí el control de la situación. El otro respondió de inmediato, recorriendo sus costados con las palmas de sus manos, probando aquel cuerpo empapado por las aguas, y ardiente de deseo.

—Está bien —jadeó Yuri, sintiendo ya los efectos de la fricción en su entrepierna—. Vamos... puedes hacerlo mejor que eso —le reclamó con desenfado—. Sabes que puedes tocar donde tú quieras.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquello era una invitación, porque Yuri nunca había estado tan seguro de desear tanto algo —o a alguien— como en ese momento. Para suerte suya, Otabek captó su mensaje al instante y decidió, también, dar rienda suelta a sus deseos. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Yuri de arriba abajo. La ansiedad desbordaba de su tacto y era bien palpable para el más joven, que no dejaba de jadear y suspirar cada vez que los dedos de Otabek tocaban alguno de los múltiples lugares sensibles de su cuerpo. El primero, aquel entre sus piernas, lo descubrió casi de casualidad cuando tenía once años, y desde los doce que pasaba, mucho más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir, complaciéndose a sí mismo con su mano. Con Otabek, las cosas eran muy distintas. Junto a él, había descubierto que no tenía uno sino cientos de _lugares especiales_ en su cuerpo, y que estaba ansioso por dejar que su amigo los descubriera todos, al tiempo que él descubría los suyos.

En ese momento, las manos del moreno se inmiscuyeron, sin ningún tipo de pudor, por debajo de la única prenda que llevaba. Se afirmaron con fuerza sobre las nalgas firmes del muchacho, apretando de una manera bastante descarada.

—Maldición, Beka —soltó, arrastrando la última sílaba del apodo que le había inventado.

Casi como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, Yuri empezó a mover su pelvis sobre el regazo de Otabek, buscando desesperadamente dar con su erección, que ya empezaba a manifestarse por debajo de toda aquella tela que lo cubría. En efecto, no era algo menor. Sin embargo, Yuri era un chico tozudo, y daba la casualidad de que, en la posición en la que estaban, el control casi total residía en él. Sujetándose con firmeza de los hombros fuertes de Otabek y ayudándose de sus piernas, Yuri arqueó su espalda para ascender con decisión; frotando, a su paso, su pelvis contra el bajo vientre del mayor.

—Yu-Yura... —Por primera vez en la tarde, Yuri logró arrancar un ronco gemido de los labios de Otabek, que no parecía para nada avergonzado por haberse expuesto de esa manera—. Por favor... continúa... —le suplicó, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel suave y tierna de sus glúteos.

Yuri, que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal con sus piernas para mantenerse a horcajadas sobre Otabek, se aferraba con gran insistencia a su espalda, mientras recibía caricias suaves.

—¿Qué esperas? Quítame eso, grandísimo imbécil. —Apretaba los dientes, sintiéndose incapaz de resistir mucho más tiempo en esa posición. Necesitaba volver a _sentarse_ sobre una superficie cómoda, como lo eran las piernas de Otabek.

No tuvo que insistirle demasiado para sentir el tirón en su prenda, que con algo de dificultad, fue deslizada hacia abajo sobre sus glúteos hasta que no hubo barrera alguna entre el agua y su intimidad. Fiel a su promesa, Yuri depositó su pelvis nuevamente sobre el regazo de su amante, arrancando un nuevo jadeo de su garganta. Deshacerse de la prenda interior de Otabek le presentó un nuevo reto, pero resultó ser lo suficientemente diestro como para bajarla hasta la altura de sus muslos, sobre uno de los cuales depositó una ferviente caricia.

—Yuri... —Otabek apenas parecía ser capaz de contener el aliento mientras los dedos intrépidos de Yuri se movían entre sus piernas, repartiendo suaves roces a lo largo de la parte interna de sus muslos.

Una vez cruzado ese umbral, ninguno de los dos se mostró lo suficientemente clemente como para darle tregua al otro.

Bajo los tímidos rayos del sol de mediados de primavera, se sucedieron besos, abrazos y caricias entre aquellas dos almas enamoradas y encendidas por la pasión. Los suspiros se confundieron con el canto de las aves, y con el sonido de las aguas, que acompañaban hasta el más leve movimiento que hacían sus cuerpos.

Yuri controlaba el ritmo de ambos, moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo con el torpe desenfreno característico de su mocedad. Su compañero, al contrario, se mantenía firme, dejando escapar jadeos esporádicos cuando Yuri se movía encima de él, uniendo sus cuerpos con desesperación. Tenía uno de sus brazos firmemente aferrados a la cintura del ruso, para mantenerlo cerca y llenarle el pecho de besos, mientras con su mano libre estimulaba su erección. La piel nívea de Yuri hacía florecer muy fácilmente los frutos de los besos que Otabek repartía, uno tras otro, sobre sus hombros y en torno a sus delicados botones rosados. Eran marcas que, escondidas debajo de su ropa, le recordarían más adelante a cada uno de los besos ardientes que Otabek le había entregado aquella tarde en el lago calmo del bosque.

Presa de un peligroso impulso, Yuri decidió romper todas las reglas impuestas para _vengarse_ de Otabek. La boca pequeña se posó en el hombro ancho del kazajo, recorriendo su clavícula con los labios humedecidos. Su piel estaba caliente, producto de la llama que habían encendido sus corazones.

—Yura... —Otabek exhaló una gran bocanada de aire y aprovechó la cercanía de Yuri para devorar su cuello de manera feroz y avasalladora.

A ojos de todo el mundo, Otabek estaba felizmente casado con Mila, pero su amor no le correspondía a nadie más que a Yuri. Con eso en mente, este depositó el beso sobre la piel tersa, cerrando sus dientes con extrema suavidad. Succionó con calma mientras que Otabek lo sujetaba de las caderas, para ser él ahora quién controlara las embestidas.

El placer del orgasmo llegó para ambos casi al mismo tiempo, una manifestación clara de que sus almas se encontraban en una sintonía casi perfecta. Cuando sucedió, Yuri se hallaba con su frente pagada a la de Otabek, jadeando con fuerza contra su rostro. Un par de brazos de aferraban con fuerza a su cintura, y sus cuerpos se mantenían estáticos, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido a su alrededor.

—Otabek... —La voz de Yuri se escuchaba ronca y queda, acostumbrándose de a poco a volver a murmurar palabras coherentes.

—Dime, Yuri.

Una de las manos de Otabek se deshizo del abrazo para acariciar la espalda húmeda de Yuri, arrancándole suspiros suaves y agotados. Sin embargo, no estaba lo suficientemente débil para darle una respuesta. Cogió el rostro de Otabek con ambas manos y lo besó en los labios; besos tímidos y castos, que poco se parecían a los que acababan de compartir.

—¿Quieres secarte? —cuestionó Otabek.

Sujetó a Yuri por la cintura para ayudarlo a separarse de él, y luego de eso, ambos se fundieron en otro beso. En silencio, procedieron a limpiar sus cuerpos y acomodar su ropa interior empapada.

—¡Maldición! ¡Esto es tan incómodo! —estalló Yuri apenas salió del agua. Se veía gracioso, con los largos calzones chorreando agua por todos lados y a punto de volver a bajarse por su propio peso. Al llegar a la orilla, estuvo a punto de trastabillar; y por motivo de eso, soltó otro improperio.

Los ojos enamorados de Otabek lo seguían en cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras que, aún con el agua hasta los tobillos, hacía su mejor esfuerzo por escurrir al máximo su ropa interior.

Yuri se recostó sobre la hierba, con las piernas abiertas en un desesperado intento por que el sol le secara su desordenada prenda interior. Su mirada estaba fija en el cielo, pero no podía evitar entornar los ojos para no encandilarse con la poderosa luz del sol.

—¡Otabek! —lo llamó—. ¡Ven aquí! —Era una orden.

Extendió sus brazos, aún sin siquiera mirarlo, para que entendiera lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando Otabek se recostó a su lado, el rubio lo rodeó instintivamente con sus brazos y, antes de que pudiese continuar, el otro atrapó su mano para darle un apretón.

—Te estás poniendo más fuerte —observó Otabek, mientras se inclinaba para besarle los enmarañados cabellos rubios que Yuri poco se había preocupado en acomodar.

—Debe ser el arco —respondió Yuri. Sin dudas, se requería muchísimas fuerza para ser tan buen arquero como Otabek—. Y también, estoy creciendo. Ya no soy un niño, Beka.

La forma obstinada en la que hablaba arrancó una sutil risa de labios de Otabek.

—Lo somos. —Acercó la mano de Yuri a sus labios, para besarla—. Somos niños, a la vez que no, ¿no crees?

—Estás casado —le reprochó el más joven. Tenía el rostro hundido en el hombro ajeno, y la mirada perdida en su quijada, lo único que llegaban a ver sus ojos.

Debajo de él, el cuerpo de Otabek se sacudió súbitamente en un suspiro acongojado.

—Cuando estoy aquí contigo, todo lo sea o deba ser allí afuera, no tiene importancia. Es como... como si no existiera. Y me gusta así.

—Pero existe —insistió Yuri, frunciendo el ceño. Se cuestionaba, hasta qué punto negar las cosas podía conseguir que dejaran de existir—. Cuando la guerra termine, regresarás con tu familia. Probablemente, no volvamos a vernos durante años. —Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su voz no mostrase ni un ápice de fragilidad.

¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Qué haría él sin la compañía de su Otabek?

—Te visitaré cada verano. —Eso parecía ser lo máximo que podía prometer. El viaje era largo, y cuando Otabek fuera rey, no podría ausentarse de su puesto por todo un verano.

—Y yo querré que siempre sea verano. —Plantó un beso casto sobre su pecho—. ¿Me dejarás visitarte cada invierno?

Estaba dispuesto a recorrer aquella interminable planicie por meses si así pudiese pasar unos días con él.

—Por supuesto. Así no pasaré frío.

—¿Hace mucho frío allí? ¿Cómo en Rusia? —Entre todas las cosas que Otabek le había contado de su tierra, aquel detalle tan simple se les había escapado—. ¿Qué tan terribles son?

—El invierno es la peor época para los pastores, Yuri. Los pastos se mueren y la estepa se congela. Los caballos, el ganado y sus dueños no tardan en sufrir el mismo destino. Hace siglos, conquistadores excepcionales intentaron superar eso, cabalgando hacia el Oeste seguidos de decenas de miles de los suyos. Bekzat Altin propuso una mejor solución —le explicó—. Pero los inviernos siguen siendo fríos, y aunque muchos clanes han adoptado la agricultura, es igual de duro.

—¿Qué tan duro puede llegar a ser para viajar? —Estaba más que dispuesto a cabalgar en medio de la nieve.

—No lo es tanto, si vas bien acompañado y cargado de provisiones.

—Entonces, viajaré hasta allí cada invierno, para estar contigo —le prometió.

Otabek volvió a besarle los cabellos y apretarle la mano, sellando, de esa manera, la promesa que acababan de hacerse.

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí hasta el atardecer —murmuró Otabek tras un largo intervalo de silencio.

Era de los pocos lugares donde podían ser genuinamente libres, amarse de la forma en que querían, y disfrutar de la compañía mutua sin tener la necesidad de pensar en sus deberes. Nada existía allí, más que Otabek y Yuri, en la versión de sí mismos que cada uno de ellos quería ser.

—Nadie nos impide hacerlo —confirmó Yuri.

Se sucedió un largo intervalo de silencio, donde el único sonido que llenaba el ambiente era el del murmullo del agua, los armónicos cantos de los pájaros, y la respiración tranquila de ambos chicos. La mano de Otabek se movía suavemente sobre el brazo de Yuri, acariciando con su dorso la piel tersa del muchacho, que a su vez, lo observaba con la fascinación presente en sus pupilas.

—Es difícil de creer —soltó Yuri, siguiendo su propio hilo de pensamientos, y desconcertando a Otabek, que enarcó una de sus cejas negras.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pues... de que a pesar de que sé que no deberíamos, hacer el amor contigo se siente tan bien... —Si alguien poco grato los descubriera, como castigo _mínimo_ , les impediría verse otra vez, pero cuando Yuri estaba entre los brazos de Otabek, sentía que estaba en su lugar de pertenencia.

La sonrisa de Otabek no se hizo esperar. Un gesto tímido, acompañado de su cabeza gacha. Yuri pensó que se veía adorable; y casi como si se tratase de un acto reflejo, se removió sobre la hierba para liberar su mano libre y acariciar la mejilla de su amigo con una suavidad extrema, una faceta suya que reservaba únicamente para él.

—Puedo decir lo mismo, aunque tú hayas sido el único... —respondió Otabek. Sus dedos seguían deslizándose perezosamente por sobre el brazo pálido de Yuri, dejando la huella invisible de su tacto.

—¿Cómo? Pero mi hermana y tú... —Ya era hora de que esclareciera, por fin, aquel asunto.

La mano que acariciaba su tersa piel se detuvo de improviso. De repente, la sonrisa se había desvanecido del rostro de Otabek, que sacudía la cabeza en una tajante negación. Por un momento, Yuri temió haber acabado con la paz en la que estaban sumergidos.

—No, Yuri. Hay una diferencia entre el deber, y lo que uno de verdad quiere —le dijo con su seriedad característica—. Mi padre me enseñó que ambos son igual de importantes; y sé que lo son, pero no deberían ser puestos al mismo nivel. Nunca.

Una sonrisa tenue se dibujó en los labios de Yuri, que no podía dejar de observar, con fascinación, como Otabek fruncía las cejas con decisión al sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre todo aquello que se le había enseñado en su niñez. Se preguntó cómo alguien podía ser tan obediente y tan seguro de sí mismo a la vez. Por más que la actitud de Otabek muchas veces lo irritara, Yuri no podía evitar admirar el respeto que Otabek tenía a su padre. Nunca decepcionaba a nadie.

—Mila es mi deber, pero tú eres mi adoración.

Mientras lo oía hablar, el pulso de Yuri se aceleraba considerablemente, hasta el punto de obligarlo a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para contener la pasión desbordante que lo consumía, a un ritmo avasallador. Sujetó la mano de Otabek entre las suyas y la dirigió, lentamente, hacia su pecho desnudo, justo encima de su desbocado corazón.

—A mí, una vez alguien me dijo que no está bien esconder los sentimientos, porque uno termina por ponerse enfermo. —A pesar de que la situación misma amenazaba con dejarlo sin aliento, Yuri hizo un gran esfuerzo por rememorar las palabras que Yuriko le había confiado aquella mañana de marzo. En simultáneo, guiaba la mano de Otabek por su cuerpo, deseoso de sentirla, una vez más, sobre su piel expuesta—. Y yo no quiero enfermarme.

La sonrisa ladina que esbozó, fue la perfecta señal para que Otabek comprendiera sus intenciones. Por mutua iniciativa, Yuri y Otabek volvieron a fundirse en un beso apasionado, guiándose meramente por los sentimientos que afloraban en sus corazones alborotados. Sus consciencias se declararon libres de desterrar toda molestia que pudiese provenir del exterior, entregándose, juntas, al impulso más primario del hombre.

Fieles a su promesa, aquella tarde permanecieron en el bosque hasta el anochecer. Sobre la hierba fresca, se amaron una vez más, y luego otra, haciendo caso omiso a los colores cambiantes del cielo, obedeciendo únicamente a la necesidad impetuosa de satisfacer su libido en la cercanía mutua. Convirtieron aquella tarde moribunda en un trozo de eternidad, siendo ambos conscientes de que aquel inocente desenfreno juvenil podría llegar muy pronto a su fin.

Al anochecer, cuando ambos yacían observando la luna con sus cuerpos agotados y sudorosos, hicieron un nuevo pacto silencioso. Ambos comprendían la necesidad de atesorar cada uno de esos momentos en su memoria, como si se tratase del último, porque algo tan prohibido como el amor que los unía, fácilmente podía pasar al terreno de lo efímero por acciones de terceros.

* * *

Días más tarde, llegó la esperada mañana en la que los ejércitos partirían hacia la llanura sureña. El patio, que ya a diario solía estar atestado, aquel amanecer era un lío de voces lejanas, caballos, y hombres con armadura. La _druzhina_ real era la protagonista de la escena, con sus trescientos jinetes armados y bien dispuestos sobre sus caballos. Su nuevo comandante se pavoneaba frente a ellos, luciendo una armadura bien lustrada y una sonrisa que a Yuri le hubiese gustado borrar a base de duros golpes.

No obstante Yuri, que de niño había presenciado aquel acontecimiento por lo menos unas dos veces, lo observaba ahora desde una perspectiva completamente nueva. Estaba de pie junto a la entrada, con los dedos enredados en la rienda de Fiódor, que estaba ya bien dispuesto para ser montado. De las rodillas a sus dorados cabellos, y por encima de un grueso gambesón, su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por un pesado tejido de cota de malla, sobre el cual llevaba orgullosamente un fino jubón de tela escarlata con la insignia de su familia. Con su mano libre, cogía con fuerza el reluciente medio yelmo plateado.

Al igual que los demás, esperaba órdenes de Viktor, órdenes para montar en su caballo y partir. Pero su hermano parecía demasiado ocupado en despedirse de su esposa, que acababa de llegar al patio con su hijo correteando a su alrededor. Mila iba junto a ella, y se dedicaba a observar la escena con una mezcla emoción y miedo.

—Nunca antes te había dejado por tanto tiempo, y menos aún en un momento como este.

Cuando empezó a acercarse hacia ellos, lo primero que oyó fue la voz de su hermano. Sujetaba con fuerza las manos de su esposa, y parecía estar pidiéndole perdón con la mirada. La mujer lucía ya un vientre prominente, evidenciando que le faltaba ya muy poco para dar a luz a su segundo hijo.

—No es culpa tuya, Viktor —lo tranquilizó ella—. Solo cumples con tu deber, como todo rey debe de hacerlo. Estarás de vuelta, y nuestra vida seguirá su curso normal. —Su sonrisa era de las más dulces que debían de existir en aquel mundo.

Antes de que Yuri pudiese reaccionar, burlándose de Viktor, un par de brazos fuertes lo rodearon por los hombros y lo hicieron girar violentamente sobre el suelo de piedra. A Mila ni siquiera parecía importarle la dureza de la armadura y la resistencia desesperada de Yuri.

—Aunque he de admitir, que estoy preocupada por ti —comenzó, cediendo ante los golpes y codazos del menor para soltarlo—, confío plenamente en tus habilidades. Además, ¡mira! ¡Creo que hasta te has puesto más alto! —Intentó comprobar aquello con su mano, llevándola desde la cabeza de Yuri hasta la suya. En efecto, Yuri, que durante toda su juventud temprana había sido más bajo que su hermana, amenazaba ahora con llegar a superar su estatura—. Pronto, serás todo un hombre, Yuri —continuó Mila, incapaz de contener su entusiasmo—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, pequeño.

—Gracias —respondió en voz muy baja, un murmullo al cual se llevó el viento.

Luego de besar a su esposa unas cientos de veces y de acariciar su vientre hinchado otras tantas, Viktor se encontraba acuclillado, abrazando a Andréi con fuerza y besando cada centímetro de su rostro infantil. Yuri quiso reír con tan solo ver las pequeñas muecas que formaban los labios del niño con cada nuevo beso de su padre.

—¡Papá, ya está bien! ¡Detente! —chilló, pateando el suelo con fuerza.

Viktor parecía también un extraño, con su túnica recubierta de cota de malla y la gigantesca capa roja con ribete de piel que llevaba sobre los hombros. Era muy parecida a la que llevaban Yuri y casi todos los hombres de la _druzhina_.

—Oh, no. No te pongas como Yuri... es un pésimo ejemplo —le pidió Viktor. Como si buscase reafirmar lo que acababa de decir, tomó el delicado rostro del chiquillo entre sus manos enguantadas y le dio un último beso sobre la coronilla.

Al ver que los besos habían llegado a su fin, Andréi dio un saltito y se lanzó hacia los brazos de su padre, que olvidó toda la resistencia de su hijo para envolverlo con fuerza por la cintura.

—Yuri.

Giró su cuerpo cuando oyó que lo llamaban, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Otabek. También llevaba a su caballo oscuro bien cogido de la rienda.

—Pensé que estarías con Askar —le dijo Yuri—. De todas formas, ¿Dónde está él?

—Fuera de las murallas, en el campamento, con el ejército.

Yuri apenas pudo contener el aliento cuando, al prestarle más atención, vio que por primera vez llevaba puesta su armadura. Intercambiaron miradas ansiosas, escudriñándose el uno al otro de pies a cabeza. El silencio entre ellos era tal, que cualquiera de los presentes, de haber querido, hubiese podido empezar a sospechar que algo extraño sucedía entre ellos.

—Bonita armadura —se apresuró a decir Otabek, repentinamente mostrándose ofuscado. Yuri fácilmente pudo notar que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para tragarse las palabras más comprometedoras, aquellas que él podía ver bien reflejadas en sus ojos.

«Tú también te ves muy bien». La armadura que llevaba Otabek era un poco distinta a la de Yuri. La túnica, larga hasta las rodillas, estaba protegida únicamente en el pecho y los hombros, dejando los brazos con la mayor flexibilidad posible para permitirle disparar el arco. La coraza estaba compuesta por pequeñas láminas de bronce, cosidas una junto a la otra; se veía muy adecuada para la caballería ligera que constituía la totalidad del ejército kazajo. Por lo demás, estaba ya equipado con su sable y su arco, el cual llevaba bien sujeto a su espalda.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Yuri, acariciando instintivamente el mango de su espada. Se trataba de la nueva, aquella que Viktor le había regalado cuando cumplió los dieciséis. Durante los últimos días, había pasado largas horas con Otabek en el patio, con el objetivo de acostumbrarse a su nueva arma.

—Supongo que lo descubriré pronto —respondió Otabek con tono sombrío.

—Sí. —Yuri hizo un mohín y apoyó su mano en el antebrazo de su amigo, allí donde podría sentir el fuerte agarre de sus dedos—. Tienes que decir que sí.

—¡Oye! ¡Yuri!

De repente, parecía como si todo el mundo estuviese buscándolo. Pero su instinto más primario lo hizo dar un salto al oír la voz de Yakov llamándolo a los gritos. El hombre se había pasado casi todo el mes poniéndole mala cara cada vez que se cruzaban, y el obstinado de Yuri, siempre le devolvía el gesto. Yakov incluso se enfadó con Viktor cuando se enteró, por medio de un Yuri demasiado eufórico, que su hermano le había permitido acompañarlo. Habían estado evitándose deliberadamente desde entonces, porque Yuri sabía que su mentor tendría siempre algo para reprocharle, mientras que él solía reaccionar gritándole en su cara. Terminaría por hacerlo sentir que no era lo suficientemente bueno; y aquello, era lo último que necesitaba en un momento como aquel.

Por ende quiso huir, pero el brazo de Otabek lo detuvo. Era un traidor, un maldito traidor.

No tuvo más opción que mirar a Yakov a la cara, como cuando aún era un niño y temía disculparse por alguna travesura que había hecho en la armería. Permaneció allí de pie, muy quieto, mientras los ojos del hombre, muy fríos debajo de sus finas cejas fruncidas, le daban una dura y silenciosa reprimenda. Sin embargo, en ningún momento Yuri bajó la cabeza. Como si se tratara de un infantil desafío, cogió el yelmo con ambas manos y lo colocó en su cabeza, sobre la cota de malla que apelmazaba sus cabellos dorados.

—¿Vas a decirme algo, viejo?

Yakov no tuvo mucho para decir ante aquella mirada fulgurante, aquel gesto obstinado del chico al cual había visto crecer. En ese momento, lo único que estuvo a su alcance con respecto a Yuri, fue rodearlo con sus brazos y estrecharlo con fuerza. El joven se quedó estático, pero no mostró resistencia alguna.

—No hay ya nada que yo pueda decir o hacer, porque siempre has sido un chiquillo tozudo hasta la médula. —Yuri no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal caracterización, que él mismo consideraba una virtud más que otra cosa—. Eso es bueno —prosiguió Yakov—, porque nadie nunca podrá ponerse entre tú y aquello que más quieras.

—Eso, jamás —ratificó Yuri con la voz impregnada de orgullo.

—Espero que, donde sea que estén, tu padre y tu abuelo sepan que intenté detenerte. —Tampoco Yakov era un hombre muy afectivo, por lo cual se separó de Yuri antes de seguir hablando—. Pero creo que también que estarían orgullosos de ti.

El corazón de Yuri se estrujó con tan solo pensar en qué le diría su abuelo al verlo allí de pie, con su armadura y la espada colgada del cinturón, listo para cabalgar hacia la batalla junto a su hermano y sus hombres. Probablemente, sentiría también una mezcla de orgullo y miedo, que Yuri se encargaría de disipar con un fuerte abrazo. Mordió su labio con fuerza para obligarse a contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con formarse en sus ojos.

Los guerreros sangran, pero no lloran.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tú lo estás? —quiso saber, con un dejo demandante.

Por un instante, pudo jurar que Yakov se encontraba en un estado similar al de él, intentando contener la emoción. Por eso mismo, agradeció que ambos fueran muy diestros en ocultarlo.

Más sorprendido se mostró cuando, en lugar de palabras sinceras, recibió un golpe fuerte en el hombro. Y en lugar de quejarse, Yuri sonrió ampliamente. Un espaldarazo de parte de su mentor valía más que cien halagos que viniesen de otras personas.

Después de que Yakov se apartara, le llegó el turno a su esposa Lilia. Esta tampoco tuvo reparos en dejar atrás su cuidado aspecto de mujer estricta para, por primera vez, plantarle un ruidoso beso en cada mejilla antes de rodearlo con sus brazos. Tal como cuando era niño, Yuri arrugó la nariz al sentir aquel característico aroma a rosas, el cual siempre había asociado con sus interminables y aburridas clases de baile.

—Cuídate, niño —le susurró Lilia al oído. Era la primera vez que se mostraba tan maternal con él; pero desde luego, Lilia siempre había sido, para Yuri, un mayor referente materno que Tanya Orlova. Fueron pocas las veces que, durante ese tiempo, Yuri se detuvo a pensar en su madre, pero no había dudas ya de que aquella mujer, para él, tan solo representaba un recuerdo lejano.

Lilia no dejaba de darle recomendaciones absurdas mientras sujetaba su rostro arrugado, y Yuri se limitaba a mirar a su alrededor con ojos exasperados, sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían cada vez más con cada instante que pasaba. ¿Qué pensaría Otabek de él? ¿Se burlaría de un trato tan infantil hacia su persona? No podría saberlo, al verse incapaz de girar su rostro hacia cualquier dirección.

—¡Haré todo eso que me dices! —bramó finalmente, enfurecido—. ¡Pero suéltame, por favor!

La anciana respondió con un último abrazo, al cual Yuri correspondió con escasas fuerzas. De repente, todo aquello empezaba a exacerbar su impaciencia. Se imaginaba ya espoleando a Fiódor para que cabalgara con ahínco hacia lo desconocido, hacia la aventura de su vida. En su mente, impregnada aún de inocencia infantil, la guerra no era más que eso: una fuente inagotable de gloria y aventura.

Yuriko, que había presenciado la escena de principio a fin, se mostró más considerada a la hora de despedirse de él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, y más de uno se mostró sorprendido cuando Yuri le devolvió el abrazo, como a una hermana. Las palabras sobraban en aquel abrazo, porque ya nadie podía decirle algo que Yakov y Lilia no hubiesen enumerado.

—Te deseo suerte, Yuri. —Aquellas fueron las únicas palabras que le dijo su cuñada, su _hermana_. Luego de eso, inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de respeto, y Yuri se conmovió al pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su relación con ella en unos pocos meses.

Y le estaba profundamente agradecido.

—Gracias, Yuriko. —Bastó tan solo una mirada a sus profundos ojos marrones para confirmar que la mujer comprendía el verdadero significado de su agradecimiento.

Viktor dio un nuevo abrazo a su esposa mientras su hijo se acercaba a despedirse de su tío. Yuri no necesitaba ya acuclillarse para despedirse de Andréi, porque a sus ocho años, el chiquillo le llegaba hasta el pecho. Compartieron un abrazo fuerte, y la promesa de que Yuri regresaría a ayudarle a perfeccionar sus habilidades con la espada.

De una forma u otra, Viktor consiguió dejar de lado su rol de padre de familia para convertirse en el Rey que todos los hombres, tanto dentro como fuera del castillo, estaban esperando. A Yuri le fascinaba pensar que bastaba solo la señal de un solo hombre para poner en marcha a aquel inmenso ejército, compuesto por unos sesenta mil hombres. El Rey daba la orden al general del pueblo aliado y a una veintena de sus vasallos directos, que a su vez, ponían en marcha a los suyos, y así sucesivamente, hasta llegar al más humilde hombre de la hueste de campesinos de algún castellano menor.

Montado ya en su caballo blanco, el Rey se abrió paso entre las treinta filas de diez hombres en las que se organizaba la _druzhina_. Yuri lo seguía de cerca, montado en su corcel alazano. Detrás de él iba Otabek, dispuesto a reunirse con su ejército una vez atravesaran la muralla exterior del castillo.

—¿No has traído el arco? —cuestionó, al observar que, además de su espada, Yuri tan solo llevaba una lanza sujeta a su silla de montar. No era del todo diestro con esa arma en particular, pero era la más adecuada para una pelea sobre el caballo.

—Sí, lo guardé en mi baúl, en la carreta de provisiones —le explicó—. No sé cómo disparar desde mi caballo, Beka.

Otabek torció los labios en un gesto reprobatorio.

—Ten cuidado, puedes perderlo —dijo con un dejo de angustia, como si el arco fuese, en efecto, un trozo de su alma—. Tendré que enseñarte muy pronto, no puedes estar completamente desarmado mientras montas.

—No lo estoy, idiota. —Tocó la empuñadura de su nueva espada con la punta de su dedo enguantado. Del otro lado, llevaba una daga corta y un puñal.

—La espada entra en juego recién cuando has perdido tu caballo —se apresuró a responder Otabek—. Y si pierdes tu caballo, eres hombre muerto.

La firmeza de sus palabras las hizo determinantes, y ni un vocablo más salió de labios de ninguno de ellos. No obstante, era momento ya de que estuviesen atentos a las órdenes de Viktor. Cuando este alzó el brazo, el rastrillo de la entrada fue elevado con lentitud para que los centenares de jinetes cruzaran al exterior.

Más allá de las murallas, los números se multiplicaban considerablemente. Yuri se removió ansioso sobre su montura, recorriendo con su mirada la variopinta hilera de estandartes, cada uno de los cuales se alzaba sobre un grupo de hombres tan diverso hasta el punto de agrupar tanto a caballeros, como a lanceros y arqueros a pie. Los grandes señores aguardaban ya con sus ejércitos organizados, y preparados para recibir órdenes, por lo que tan solo bastó una señal silenciosa por parte de Viktor para que la totalidad del ejército se pusiera en marcha.

Yuri cabalgaba en silencio junto a su hermano, habiéndose ya quedado solos, luego de que Otabek se separara de ellos para reunirse con su tío y el ejército de su padre. La marcha era lenta, pero a su alrededor, las decenas de miles de hombres que se movían en la misma dirección creaban en la atmósfera un eco constante y lejano que los acompañaría durante todo el largo viaje hacia el sur.

Muy a pesar del miedo que lo acechaba de a ratos, en el corazón joven de Yuri imperaba la expectativa, y el orgullo que sentía por el estandarte que se alzaba sobre su cabeza. Por fin había llegado su momento. Era eso lo que cada niño tenía en mente desde el instante en que un adulto colocaba, por primera vez, una espada de madera en sus manos, para enseñarle sobre el arte de la guerra. Así lo había vivido su hermano, y probablemente su padre y su abuelo antes que él. La guerra, deber y atributo de la casta nobiliaria, era, además, la única forma por la cual un muchacho podía aspirar a convertirse en hombre y probarse a sí mismo. Muchos encontraban la muerte en su primera batalla, pero otros tantos, los más habilidosos, quedaban inmortalizados en las canciones y en las páginas de los libros de cuentos.

Desde muy pequeño que Yuri quería ser como los segundos.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Después de tanta espera, por fin pude terminar el capítulo 13. Lo tenía bastante avanzado desde enero, pero los exámenes atacaron y una vez que pude dar uno (no del todo bien como me hubiese gustado, pero al menos aprobé) pude terminar con esto. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que de por sí, no es un capítulo importante. Tampoco estaba pensado para serlo, ya que los próximos capítulos, si bien serán más cortos, tendrán bastante acción (supongo que ya sabrán a qué me refiero ;) ).**

 **¿Qué opinan de Askar? :D Personalmente, es un personaje que me gusta mucho, a pesar de algunas actitudes reprochables que pueda llegar a tener. Será un personaje importante, sobre todo en la segunda parte de esta historia, así que espero que les haya gustado. También quise dar un atisbo más profundo a lo que es la familia de Otabek, para ir presentando a personajes que también serán muy importantes una vez que aparezcan dentro de algunos capítulos. Y si bien decía que este fue un capítulo de transición, lo aproveché para explorar un poco más la forma en que se va desarrollando la relación de Otabek y Yuri, porque más allá de que me encanta escribir esas escenas tiernas entre ellos, esta tiene un motivo sutil, que es dar cuenta de cómo su relación se ha ido desarrollando a nivel afectivo y carnal hasta convertirse en algo ya casi irrefrenable. Eso puede ser bueno, como también malo :c Les hago otra pregunta: ¿Como creen que reaccionaría Mila si se enterara de la relación de Yuri y Otabek? ¿Y Viktor? Me encantaría saber lo que piensan al respecto.**

 **Con este capítulo, la historia ha llegado ya a las 400 páginas de word, ¡justo después de su primer aniversario! Para mí, esto es todo un logro, porque jamás en mi vida imaginé ser tan constante con algo. :D**

 **Una cosita más~ La historia fue nominada para el concurso Grand Fanfic Final, basado en la votación de los lectores. Sé que no tengo una chance si consideramos eso como único criterio, pero me pareció un lindo gesto por parte de la chica que quiso nominarlo, así que acepté que lo hiciera :) La historia está nominada para tres categorías:**

 ***Mejor Longfic**

 ***Mejor protagonista (Yuri P)**

 ***Mejor pareja (OtaYuri)**

 **Aquí les dejo el link:**

forms/d/19xNWsm6aAkvVsQBOkPP9cW6V5zoBi0rGYub_8RUKFCA/viewform?edit_requested=true


	17. La punta de la flecha

14\. LA PUNTA DE LA FLECHA

Al despuntar el alba del vigésimo día, una vez más levantaron el campamento precario para ponerse en marcha. Con el paso de los días, aquello se había convertido en una tediosa rutina que se repetía una y otra vez. Cuando el sol empezaba ya a ponerse en el horizonte, el ejército entero se detenía para descansar junto al río, y se montaba un campamento improvisado para que los hombres nobles y soldados descansasen antes de reanudar la marcha. Eran pocas las veces que se topaban con algún castillo en el camino ribereño, que alojaba en sus habitaciones al Rey, a su hermano y a los hombres de mayor posición social. La mayoría de las noches, se veían obligados a dormir sobre la hierba, bajo las estrellas que tapizaban el cielo de verano.

Por eso mismo, sin importar el lugar que ocupasen en la pirámide, quedaba ya poco de los jinetes heroicos que habían partido del castillo de Moscovia aquella mañana lejana, ataviados con impecables capas forradas de piel y yelmos relucientes. El descomunal ejército se había dispersado por los diversos caminos paralelos que seguían el curso del río Don. Ocurrió al cuarto día, cuando Viktor se reunió con los grandes señores, y muy hábilmente, lo dividió en tres: la _druzhina_ real, compuesta enteramente por caballería pesada, y los pequeños señores, vasallos directos de la corona, viajarían junto a los jinetes kazajos, que a pesar de ser los más veloces, mantendrían un ritmo moderado; dividió luego a los hombres del norte y del sur en dos columnas al mando de sus respectivos señores supremos —Radoslav Nikiforov y Georgi Popovich—, ambos hombres en los que podía depositar su plena confianza. La única orden explícita que les dio, fue reencontrarse en la orilla del Volga, donde montarían un primer campamento que funcionara como base de operaciones.

No obstante, la eficiente organización ideada por Viktor ocultaba una realidad de hombres maltrechos, cansados y adoloridos.

Los rigores del viaje no tardaron en causar molestia en el joven Yuri, que se enfrentaba por primera vez a una larga travesía montado a caballo. De una manera muy poco grata, descubrió que a medida que descendían por el curso del Don, y que mayo se acercaba a junio, la temperatura aumentaba considerablemente. Dentro de los primeros días, se deshizo de la pesada capa; y al décimo, viajaba ya sin su cota de malla, vistiendo tan solo una túnica liviana por encima de la camiseta de lino. Pasaba gran parte del día bebiendo agua de su odre de cuero, utilizándola a veces para refrescar su cabeza caliente.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? —preguntaba Otabek, por lo menos, unas dos o tres veces al día.

Y ante la forma en que lo miraba, con el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos en una mueca casi imperceptible, Yuri no podía evitar sentir que se estaba burlando de él. Otabek se mostraba siempre sereno, en perfecta sintonía con la llanura inmutable, como si esta fuese, en efecto, un paraíso natural para él y su caballo. Yuri, por su parte, desde el tercer día que debía cambiar constantemente de posición sobre la silla de montar, porque los músculos de las piernas le dolían como nunca antes, y sus muslos estaban enrojecidos y repletos de ampollas y magulladuras. Sin decir una sola palabra, observaba sus heridas multiplicarse noche tras noche, sin que él pudiese hacer nada al respecto. Desde luego, estaba la posibilidad de pedir al sanador que los acompañaba que le diese algún tipo de ungüento, pero estaba seguro de que prefería tener sus glúteos en carne viva antes que tener que formular aquel pedido verbalmente. Una noche, cansado de enrollar sus piernas con paños de lino para contener sus ampollas sangrantes, descargó su rabia y su dolor contra la capa, que utilizaba como almohada. A la mañana siguiente, su llanto de la noche anterior era ya algo que hasta él mismo había olvidado.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Procuraba mostrarse firme al responder a las preguntas de Otabek, que no parecía creerle demasiado.

Cabalgaban juntos la mayor parte del día. A veces, Askar se les sumaba, otras era Viktor, cuando se aburría del charlatán de Boris, el mismo Boris que, para no aburrirse también, los hostigaba sin descanso.

—¿Sabían? —preguntó una vez, mostrando un aire de misterio en sus apagados ojos grises—. Toda esta tierra sobre la que cabalgamos, esta llanura, fue alguna vez territorio de los salvajes sureños. —Había adoptado aquel denominativo para referirse a Otabek y a todos los suyos.

—Lo sabía —respondió Otabek, sin siquiera quitar la vista del horizonte, donde la llanura se veía interrumpida por un bosquecillo de árboles bajos.

—Nosotros, los rusos, se la quitamos a ustedes. —La altanería de Boris podía rozar niveles insospechados, más para Yuri, que apenas podía contener las ganas de apuñalarlo con su daga corta.

—Eso, fue hace más de trescientos años —contraatacó Otabek, sin siquiera rebajarse a mirar a Boris de reojo—. En ese entonces, esta tierra, ni siquiera pertenecía a mi familia. Gran parte de esa región, estaba habitada por el poderoso clan de los Alasha, mucho más rico y numeroso que el clan Altin. Ambos pertenecían a la tribu de los Bajuly, una muy pequeña fracción del territorio kazajo. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tenue antes de continuar con su explicación—. En realidad, que los rusos vencieran a los Alasha y sus aliados fue un golpe de suerte para un clan pequeño, constantemente hostigado por los vencidos. No tardó en monopolizar el poder en la tribu Bajuly; luego, se apoderó por completo del jüz menor... y el resto es historia.

Después de eso, Boris no volvió a asomar la nariz en los asuntos ajenos por unos cuantos días. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo, Otabek y Yuri cabalgaban en silencio. Yuri, que necesitaba siempre de dinamismo, intentaba iniciar conversaciones triviales o le hacía preguntas con el único fin de hablar con él, pero Otabek solía responder con frases muy escuetas y palabras monosilábicas. A veces, cuando acampaban, si aún no era de día y no estaban muy cansados por el viaje, ambos acompañaban a Askar a hacerse con la cena de la noche. En esas escapadas, Yuri encontraba el momento perfecto para practicar su arquería montada... y terminaba siempre espantando a la presa que Otabek y Askar tenían en la mira. No obstante, disfrutaba de observarlos desplegar su habilidad, de una manera que, a sus ojos, le parecía pura altanería.

Al aproximarse aquella vigésima puesta de sol, los jinetes se detuvieron nuevamente junto al río para descansar. Yuri soltó un fuerte gruñido cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra, dando un inesperado sacudón a sus huesos y músculos adoloridos.

—Duele mucho, ¿no es así? —Viktor también estaba lejos de ser el hombre orgulloso que se paseaba por las galerías del castillo real de Moscovia; se veía fatal también, con sus cabellos plateados completamente enmarañados y los ojos cansados.

Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para responderle a su hermano. Tras soltar un largo bufido, el príncipe jaló de la rienda de su caballo para amarrarlo al tronco de uno de los árboles bajos que crecían junto al curso del río. Rebuscó en una de las alforjas para tomar de allí su odre de agua, ya casi vacío. Consciente de que podría llenarlo luego en el río, bebió con ganas, hasta acabar por vaciar el contenido del recipiente.

—¿Quieres un poco de vino?

La voz, claramente dirigida a él, hizo que se sobresaltara y estuviese a punto de dejar caer el odre. Askar lo observaba con detenimiento, y en su mirada se confundían un gesto de burla y la extrema compasión.

—Ayudará a tus músculos a relajarse —insistió, tendiéndole su propio odre.

—Estoy bien —respondió Yuri. Tenía muy claro que, dentro de cinco días más, se vería ya completamente incapaz de continuar con aquella farsa extenuante. Terminaría por desplomarse frente al próximo que le preguntara cómo se encontraba.

—Estás agotado, y tienes sed —rectificó el mayor—. Vamos, la mayor recompensa que un hombre puede recibir por un buen gesto, es que el otro hombre acepte su ofrecimiento.

Yuri le arrebató el recipiente de las manos y se dispuso a beber. El vino era tan fuerte que provocó un curioso ardor en su garganta, pero continuó hasta que la última gota se deslizó por sus labios secos. Una vez aliviado el ardor, pudo sentir un sabor exótico en su paladar, uno que su propio desconocimiento le impedía nombrar, pero que asociaba muy vagamente con la pimienta.

—Cardamomo. —Como si pudiera introducirse en sus pensamientos, Askar se apresuró a informarlo apenas vio como abría grandes sus ojos, con una expresión de asombro—. Me sorprende que nunca lo hayas probado.

—Ni siquiera sé de donde viene. —El chico se encogió de hombros y le tendió el odre—. ¿Tienes más?

—Viene de muy lejos, pero nosotros tenemos la ventaja de cobrarle tributo a los mercaderes que se ocupan de comprarlas en Oriente. —Esbozó una sonrisa ladina—. En el campamento, hay ánforas completas.

Le bastó tan solo asentir para que Askar lo guiara con él hacia la zona donde acampaba el ejército kazajo. El número de hombres superaba cuatro veces el de los rusos que allí se encontraban: únicamente la _druzhina_ real y los hombres que respondían directamente al Rey. Todos estaban en movimiento, ya fuera ocupándose de los caballos, o de preparar diversas fogatas para la comida. Los ojos de Yuri vagaban de un lado a otro, buscando a la única persona que podría llegar a reconocer en medio de todos aquellos hombres sin nombre.

—¿Dónde está Otabek? —preguntó por fin.

—Lo envié a cazar junto a otros muchachos. Algunos de ellos se aburren, quieren utilizar sus armas, y aprovechan la tranquilidad de la noche para iniciar peleas absurdas... es peor aun cuando el vino se mete de por medio. Mejor obligarles a canalizar la violencia en algo útil, como traer la cena.

—Otabek no es violento —se apresuró a responder Yuri. Conocía bien a su amigo, tanto como para saber que jamás usaría sus armas contra alguien que no lo mereciera.

—No, pero alguien tiene que poner orden allí; además, pocas cosas le gustan tanto como cazar. Ven.

Lo condujo entre los hombres ajetreados hasta detenerse frente a una de las pocas yurtas que se habían montado para pasar la noche, la que ocupaban los dos hombres más importantes entre todos aquellos guerreros: el príncipe heredero y el hermano de sangre del Rey. Askar fue el primero en ingresar, seguido de Yuri, que ni bien estuvo dentro, se dejó caer sobre un cojín que parecía hacer de silla dentro de aquel lugar. Se relajó contra la superficie mullida mientras observaba a Askar rebuscar entre sus cosas. De uno de los baúles, extrajo una tosca ánfora de cerámica y dos cuencos metálicos pequeños, los cuales llenó hasta el borde con vino especiado.

—¿Sabes, Yuri? No es fácil para nadie afrontar un viaje tan largo. Con el tiempo, terminas por acostumbrarte. —Le tendió el cuenco y se sentó frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas. Antes de beber, elevó su recipiente e hizo un ademán de brindar con el chico, que mimetizó el movimiento.

A continuación, acercó la bebida a los labios, procurando beber con más recaudo que la primera vez.

—Lo sé. —La terquedad afloraba en sus duros ojos verdes—. ¿Acaso yo me he quejado? —Elevó la barbilla de manera desafiante antes de beber otro poco de su vino.

El viaje se estaba haciendo ya demasiado largo, pero si las deducciones de Viktor eran correctas, aquella sería la última noche que pasarían junto al Don. Por la mañana, desviarían su camino hacia el Este, donde les llevaría cerca de dos días recorrer la distancia que separaba la orilla de aquel río, con la del mayor y más caudaloso Volga.

—No, pero es evidente que se te hace difícil soportarlo. —Askar bebía tragos más grandes, casi como si aquel vino tan fuerte se tratase de agua—. ¡Pero es algo normal! No debes sentirte mal por ello. Otabek solo quiere ayudarte, jamás se burlaría de ti.

—¿Por qué crees que yo pienso eso?

No podía permitirse mostrar un solo signo de debilidad frente a aquel hombre a quién, a pesar de haberlo conocido apenas, ya admiraba profundamente.

—Otabek me confía muchas más cosas de las que tú crees. —La sonrisa enigmática que esbozó, hizo que el cuerpo de Yuri se estremeciera en un escalofrío repentino—. Me ha dicho que tú no dejas que te ayude, y que él realmente detesta verte sufrir.

—No estoy sufriendo. Yo mismo elegí esto.

En parte, era cierto. De haber querido, podría haberse quedado en el castillo, tal como le había ordenado Viktor en primer lugar. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Y por mucho que su cuerpo doliera, por mucho que sus heridas sangraran y le provocaran despotricar para sí mismo durante todo el día, se sentía feliz. Aquel era un entorno que todavía le quedaba demasiado grande; no se parecía aún en nada a todos aquellos hombres que cargaban sus lanzas con destreza, y menos aún a los que cazaban su propia comida sin siquiera descender de su caballo. De a momentos, sentirse tan inútil le frustraba, pero Yuri poseía algo que muy pocos tenían: una voluntad férrea por conseguir los objetivos con los que se encaprichaba.

—Tu actitud me gusta, chico —lo elogió Askar, dejando a un lado el cuenco vacío—. Pero nunca está mal depositar tu confianza en otra persona. Un ejército no funciona porque un solo hombre sepa dar bien las órdenes, sino por la forma en que todos los hombres que lo conforman, se confían mutuamente sus vidas.

La conversación se vio interrumpida de repente, cuando Otabek ingresó en la yurta. Con su mano izquierda, tenía bien sujeto, por las patas, a un ciervo joven; mientras que, en su brazo derecho, que estaba protegido por un grueso guante de cuero, se posaba un águila gigantesca. Yuri soltó una exclamación al verlo, y se puso de pie de inmediato para acercarse al animal.

—Yuri, ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó.

—Askar me invitó. —Sus ojos estaban fijos en el águila, y su mano, de manera involuntaria, hizo un ademán de tocarle las plumas.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió Otabek. Le tendió su presa a Askar, que también se había puesto de pie para ayudarlo. Cogió al ciervo con ambas manos, y se dispuso a analizar el corte que la flecha había hecho, justo donde se juntaban el lomo y el cuello.

—Un buen tiro —murmuró—, un corte limpio. Buen trabajo, Otabek.

Mientras Askar desenvainaba su cuchillo de caza para empezar a desollar al animal, Otabek quitaba la caperuza de cuero que el águila llevaba en su cabeza diminuta.

—¿Tiene nombre? —preguntó Yuri, incapaz de dejar de lado su curiosidad.

—Tolganai. —La voz grave de Otabek se escuchó suave y arrulladora al pronunciar el nombre del águila.

Los labios de Yuri se movieron apenas, repitiendo el nombre de aquel ser majestuoso que lo encandilaba. Su mano volvió a moverse lentamente, acercándose a sus plumas con cautela. Era casi como si lo llamara, como si las advertencias de Otabek no existieran. Rozó su plumaje amarronado con la yema de sus dedos, procurando ser excesivamente cuidadoso para no asustarla. De repente, el ave batió sus alas, casi como si reaccionara al nombre que su dueño le había asignado. Yuri dejó escapar un jadeo, antes de apartar su mano, como si las plumas fuesen llamas vivas.

—No te ha hecho daño alguno, Yuri. —Otabek rozó el lomo del animal con el dorso de su mano, para calmarlo—. Pero no ha comido durante tres días, solo así podría haberme ayudado a conseguir una presa de este tamaño. Como recompensa, recibirá una buena parte de nuestra cena.

Una vez hubo acomodado al águila en la enorme jaula donde dormía, Otabek descolgó el arco de su hombro y se ocupó de desarmarlo mientras daba instrucciones a Yuri para que empezara a preparar una fogata. Tras algunos intentos, y un poco de ayuda, logró encender un fuego generoso sobre el cual depositar los trozos de carne cruda recién cortada. Al quemarse, esta desprendía una gruesa columna de humo que ascendía hasta el agujero de ventilación, en la parte central del techo de la yurta.

—¿No crees que tu hermano pueda estar esperándote? —preguntó Otabek. Estaba sentado ya a un lado de Askar, con un cuenco de vino pegado a sus labios.

—No lo sé —le respondió Yuri, encogiéndose de hombros—. No me importa, en verdad. Quiero quedarme aquí. —Viktor tenía a sus amigos, esos mismos que tanto adoraban divertirse a costa de su hermanito menor.

La risa de Askar no se hizo esperar. Atizaba el fuego con una vara de hierro y procuraba que la carne no se quemara hasta el punto de resultar incomible.

—¿Acaso todos los hermanos menores son así de huraños con sus mayores?

—No todos —se apresuró a responder Otabek.

—Otabek, tú cállate. No sabes lo que es tener un hermano menor; esos que un día te admiran, y al otro te miran como si quisiesen cortarte el cuello.

Atento a la conversación, Yuri se removió sobre el suelo para abrazar una de sus rodillas con fuerza. Cuando lo hizo, sus labios formaron una mueca. De repente, recordaba lo mucho que aún le dolían las piernas.

Estaba seguro de que jamás había tenido serias intenciones de cortarle el cuello a Viktor. Muchas veces, más de las que le hubiese gustado recordar, la propia forma de ser de su hermano había logrado sacar lo peor de él. Sin embargo, jamás había pasado de unos cuantos gritos y algunos golpes que a Viktor apenas le hacían daño. La diferencia de edades entre ambos era un motivo importante para que sus peleas reales fueran tan escasas. Cuando Yuri nació, Viktor ya era un jovencito de doce años; y cuando alcanzó la edad de plena consciencia, a los siete, su hermano era un hombre al que le quedaba ya muy poco para casarse. No transitaron juntos la juventud, y durante los últimos meses transcurridos, su relación fraternal había superado con éxito la prueba decisiva.

Jamás tendrían una relación llena de besos y abrazos, pero nadie nunca podría negar el hecho de que Yuri se había arrodillado ante su hermano, su Rey, con una sinceridad pura y transparente.

—La mayor parte de las veces, mi hermano se comporta como un idiota. —La voz de Yuri rompió con la cómoda conversación de dos que Otabek estaba teniendo con su tío—. Pero jamás se me ocurrió traicionarlo. Ni siquiera cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo al alcance de mi mano.

De esa forma, terminó por sofocar la conversación, sumiendo a la yurta tenuemente iluminada, en un profundo silencio. Silencio que Askar aprovechó para desenvainar su cuchillo, que acababa de limpiar, y pinchar con la punta un trocito de ciervo.

—No quise referirme a tu relación con tu hermano, Yuri. —Al terminar de tragar, comenzó a hablar, bajo la mirada atenta de Otabek, que parecía temer un enfrentamiento verbal entre ambos. Era bien sabido lo mucho que molestaba a Yuri el simple hecho de que alguien osase acusarlo de traidor—. Lo cierto es que, cada familia es un mundo, ¿no crees? Algunas personas, pueden tener razones para aborrecer a aquellos que llevan su sangre.

—En eso, creo que concuerdo contigo. —Pensó de inmediato en su madre, hacia quién su odio aumentaba con cada día que pasaba; luego, estaba su tío. No necesitaba haber sido víctima directa de su carácter para sentir que lo detestaba, que quería golpearlo. Tan solo le bastaba recordar las muchas veces que Olga le había hablado de su padre, y la forma en que la había entregado a un hombre desconocido sin consultarle. No obstante, de ser por eso último, debería de odiar también a su abuelo, y a todos los padres de jóvenes nobles, de todas las tierras del mundo.

—En esos casos, lo más prudente es mantener el odio un secreto, para evitar problemas —intervino Otabek.

Su forma de pensar le agradaba. Él, con su carácter implacable y su irritabilidad, no podría aspirar jamás a ser como Otabek. Pero lo admiraba; admiraba su capacidad de anteponer la racionalidad a las pasiones, algo que era sin dudas, la mejor forma de evitar todo tipo de conflictos. O así lo consideraba Yuri, desde su extrema ingenuidad juvenil.

—Todos tenemos secretos, muchacho. —Askar se mostraba poco dispuesto a dejar ir la conversación. Al haber bebido demasiado vino, su lengua luchaba por revelar cosas que, de estar enteramente consciente, hubiese preferido guardar dentro de él—. Sea ya un amor no correspondido, o prohibido, o lo que sea; o tal vez un rencor hacia alguien... incluso el remordimiento de haber cometido parricidio, muy común... Una persona sabe que ha dejado la infancia, cuando tiene secretos, secretos que desearía llevarse a la tumba.

Los más jóvenes intercambiaron una muy fugaz mirada, y Yuri sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo con una rapidez espeluznante. Tras haber confesado a Viktor la traición de su familia materna, el único secreto que escondía su corazón era aquel que lo unía a Otabek. Era un secreto de distinta índole que el primero, pero igual de peligroso.

—Incluso yo, que me muestro tan transparente, guardo secretos que no revelaré ni siquiera cuando el Señor de los cielos venga por mí. —Como evidentemente le incomodaba la mirada penetrante de su sobrino, Askar se acabó su bebida y dejó el cuenco a un lado—. También los tiene tu padre. Tal vez, no sea únicamente su enfermedad lo que le impida dormir por las noches. Su enfermedad, sí, pero porque sabe... sabe que si su momento se avecina, sus posibilidades de redención se desvanecen en el aire, en el viento de la estepa.

Ni bien terminó de hablar, se puso de pie con torpeza y se excusó, balbuceando algo sobre ir a beber con los generales. Al salir, dejó a los dos chicos aturdidos, sentados en el suelo con los ojos fijos en la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer.

—¿Se va a beber aún más? Pero si bebió casi toda aquella ánfora por su cuenta...

—Déjalo. —Su voz se oyó tan dura y adusta, que a Yuri se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Un incómodo silencio volvía a separarlos. Con semblante apesadumbrado, Otabek se ocupaba de alimentar al águila Tolganai con trocitos de carne que cortaba con su puñal. Yuri, por su parte, evitaba deliberadamente el contacto visual, dándole el tiempo y la serenidad necesaria para aclarar su mente. Comía en silencio, deleitándose con la carne tierna del ciervo. Parecía haber sido lo suficientemente mayor como para tener algo de grasa en su cuerpo, pero demasiado joven para que su carne se endureciera. Yuri se sentía muy a gusto en el campamento kazajo. Allí, los criados eran considerablemente menos que en el campamento de su hermano, y todos los hombres, sin importar su rango, se ocupaban de la caza y de sus presas. "Como en los tiempos de nuestros ancestros", le informó Otabek una de aquellas noches.

—¿Qué piensas tú?

Perdido en el exquisito sabor de la comida caliente, le costó reaccionar adecuadamente cuando Otabek decidió, por fin, romper con la atmósfera de impertérrito silencio.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó distraídamente, con la boca llena y limpiándose los restos de grasa de sus labios con la manga de su túnica.

La respuesta de Otabek fue un suspiro profundo, como si su mente fuera incapaz de concebir la idea de que Yuri pudiese haber estado pensando en otra cosa, distinta de lo que lo había mantenido circunspecto por tan largo rato.

—Askar dijo... que mi padre...

De un momento a otro, Yuri lo comprendió todo.

—Ah, ¡eso! —lo interrumpió—. No hagas caso a sus palabras. A mí, no me sonó a otra cosa que a los desvaríos de un borracho.

—¡No lo entiendes, Yuri! —El grito de Otabek resonó en toda la yurta, seguido del sonido metálico del cuenco que arrojó contra un enorme baúl, que reposaba a unos pocos metros de distancia—. Askar necesita más de un ánfora de vino para empezar a confundir la realidad. Mucho más. Que hable de más, como siempre suele hacerlo, no significa que se haya pasado con la bebida.

Más que enfadado, el rostro de su amigo se mostraba desencajado. Fácilmente se podía leer el desconcierto en sus ojos negros, en los cuales bailaba el reflejo de la hoguera moribunda. Yuri apretó con fuerza el recipiente vacío que llevaba en sus manos, y no se inmutó al momento de mirar a Otabek a los ojos. Aquel repentino ataque de ira contra su persona, no era más que la exteriorización de su propia incertidumbre. Se movió con cautela, sin decir una palabra, hasta quedar a su lado. Pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros del otro, y una vez más, buscó su mirada con total determinación.

—Todos tenemos secretos —inició de la misma forma que lo había hecho Askar, pero procurando elegir las palabras correctas. También él era un chico impulsivo, que decía lo que pensaba, en la mayor parte de los casos, sin ningún tipo de reparo. Para su fortuna, en aquel momento, lo primero que le venía a la mente no eran más que palabras adecuadas—. ¿Cuál es uno de tus mayores secretos, Otabek? —preguntó, con la plena intención de responder a aquella pregunta por sí mismo—. Creo saberlo, porque yo lo comparto contigo. Ahora, te pregunto yo a ti, ¿revelarías ese secreto a tu padre?

Otabek se mantuvo en silencio por un largo instante. Sus ojos volvían a expresar pleno desconcierto. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, y el corazón de Yuri se estrujó al verlo tan vulnerable.

—No —respondió de manera rotunda—. Nunca. Prefiero morir antes que...

—¿Y eso por qué? —La profunda voz de Yuri cobró fuerza al ser consciente de que su argumento se dirigía por el curso deseado.

Otro suspiro escapó de labios de Otabek, un suspiro atosigado, como si intentara evadir esa pregunta. Bastó una ceja arqueada, por parte de Yuri, para obligarlo a responder.

—¡¿Acaso no ha quedado claro?! —El chico apretó sus puños con fuerza, en completa frustración; y Yuri, se apresuró a frotarle el hombro con sus dedos. Quería que a pesar de todo, supiera que estaba allí con él—. Mi padre me repudiaría por completo, olvidaría que soy su único hijo varón; no podría superar tal humillación hacia _su_ persona. Menos aún, si es esta la razón por la cual aún no le he dado un heredero. —Su voz, apenas un murmullo, evidenciaba lo difícil que era para Otabek poner eso en palabras. Exteriorizarlo de esa manera, significaba tener que asumirlo; y no había nada más doloroso que eso—. O puede que, en lugar de eso, deposite la culpa en ti... y yo no puedo siquiera concebir la idea de que mi propio padre le haga daño al hombre que amo.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, los ojos de Yuri se encontraban nublados por una fina cortina de lágrimas, y hacía la mayor de las fuerzas para evitar que salieran. En su corazón, batallaban incansablemente la felicidad extrema y la más profunda tristeza. Lo abrazó por la espalda con ambos brazos y presionó su mentón contra su hombro. Tampoco él dejaría jamás que alguien dañara a Otabek.

—Ahora puedes verlo... —dijo Yuri en un murmullo apenas audible—. Él también debe de tener algo que no quiere que su hijo sepa, pero no porque sea perjudicial para tu familia. Puede que sea... solamente un asunto personal que no ha saldado.

La palma de Otabek se posó sobre el dorso de la mano de Yuri, y éste, suspiró al sentir la calidez inmediata que le brindaba su tacto.

—Espero que así sea, Yura.

Yuri sonrió contra la tela de su túnica, y se incorporó para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla, antes de separarse de él.

—Debería irme... Viktor no tardará en empezar a buscarme. Y sabes cómo se pone cuando...

Un apretón en su antebrazo lo detuvo, y lo obligó a tomar asiento nuevamente.

—No, Yuri, espera... —La mirada de Otabek volvía a mostrarse dura, pero esta vez, se debía a la seriedad de sus palabras—. Hace días que me vengo preguntando... Quítate los pantalones.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué! —cuestionó, intentando ponerse de pie.

—Haz caso a lo que te digo. —Parecía dispuesto a salirse con la suya sin ponerle un solo dedo encima, tan solo persuadiéndolo con su voz potente y su mirada penetrante.

Sintiendo que no le quedaba otra opción, Yuri llevó sus dedos a sus caderas, por debajo de su túnica, y deshizo los lazos que sujetaban sus pantalones. En silencio, su amigo lo relevó de su tarea y levantó la túnica con cuidado. Cuando bajó sus pantalones, sus ojos rasgados se ensancharon considerablemente.

—Eres un idiota, Yuri.

Con cuidado, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre sus muslos vendados. Las vendas, colocadas con descuido una encima de la otra, se habían puesto de un feo color amarronado en algunas zonas. Yuri parecía no tener respuestas; su mirada estaba fija en una de las paredes de la yurta, evitando hacer contacto visual con Otabek. No podría soportar sus acusaciones silenciosas por mucho tiempo antes de que su temperamento volviese a estallar. Permitió que tanteara las zonas vendadas con sus dedos, mientras él hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no emitir sonido alguno. Su dolor debía permanecer oculto.

No obstante, no pudo soportarlo cuando Otabek tiró de la venda para dejar su piel expuesta. Los vendajes ensangrentados se habían adherido a la piel herida, y cuando los separó, el tirón arrancó un jadeo desgarrador de labios de Yuri.

—Déjalo, es solo una herida —articuló con sequedad.

Pero su piel ardía en cada lugar donde Otabek le tocaba, y no precisamente por el placer que aquello le daba.

—Una herida que tiene un aspecto terrible, que te duele muchísimo aunque hagas un esfuerzo descomunal por ocultarlo y que si descuidas, puede pasar a peores. —Otabek se separó de él un instante para coger su odre de agua, el cual vació, sin pensárselo dos veces, sobre las piernas adoloridas de Yuri—. Eres un idiota, Yuri Plisetsky —repitió.

Usó sus dedos para esparcir el agua y lavar la sangre reseca que cubría sus ampollas reventadas. Era claro que sus conocimientos de medicina eran nulos, pero entendía el básico de mantener la herida limpia. Yuri no dejaba de jadear y maldecir, en especial cuando le tocaba las zonas más lastimadas, que enviaban fuertes espasmos a todo su cuerpo.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?!

Por acto reflejo, Yuri intentó en vano apartar a Otabek con una patada, pero este se mantenía estático, aún con las manos sobre su cuerpo. Viktor estaba de pie en la entrada de la yurta, y su mirada azul, endurecida por su enfado repentino, exigía respuestas.

Quiso gritarle a Otabek, volver a intentar alejarlo a patadas y negar cualquier cosa que pudiese estar pasando por la mente confundida de Viktor, pero su corazón acelerado y su garganta seca se lo impidieron. Fue Otabek quien tomó la iniciativa. Tras cerrar los ojos y exhalar un largo suspiro, juntó el coraje necesario para enfrentarse al hermano mayor cabreado que tenía en frente.

—Viktor. —Su voz sonaba extrañamente clama para alguien que aún no había quitado las manos de encima al hermano pequeño del rey—. Acércate y obsérvalo tú mismo.

Las pisadas de Viktor resonaron en el suelo cuando cruzó la yurta para acercarse a los muchachos, y eso, fue una señal para que Yuri empezara a removerse violentamente, intentando escapar del fuerte agarre al que Otabek lo sometía. Soltó un par de improperios e intentó golpearlo con un puño, pero el mayor hábilmente lo tomó por la muñeca, mientras que con su otra mano mantenía sus piernas abiertas.

—Deja que lo vea, Yuri —masculló, apretando sus dientes con fuerza—. Él encontrará a alguien que pueda ayudarte.

Viktor escudriñó la escena en silencio, con el dedo índice sobre sus labios. Intercambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, dando una imagen de incomodidad con toda aquella situación. En un momento, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se retractó a fin de seguir observando con una frialdad preocupante.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes, Yuri? —inquirió finalmente. Parecía haber hecho ya un gran ejercicio interior para calmarse, para desechar sus peores sospechas y poner su atención en lo que de verdad importaba: los muslos en carne viva de su hermano.

Sin embargo, éste se mostraba reacio a responder; sus ojos verdes observaban las paredes y el techo de la yurta, para evitar tanto la mirada de Viktor como la de Otabek.

—Yuri Aleksiévich Plisetsky. —Cuando Viktor lo llamaba por su nombre completo, era mejor disponerse a correr, algo impensable cuando tenía a Otabek sujetándolo tan fuerte. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando su hermano hincó una rodilla en el suelo, para poder verlo más de cerca. Su mano pálida apartó a la de Otabek, y las yemas de sus dedos rozaron sus muslos con extrema discreción, antes de apartarse rápidamente. Mientras lo tocaba, Yuri puso toda su energía en inhalar con fuerza para contener su dolor—. Eres un crío estúpido —dictaminó Viktor por fin—. ¿Tienes idea de lo peligrosas que pueden llegar a ser esas heridas? ¿Acaso quieres que te amputen ambas piernas?

Aterrorizado, Yuri se apresuró a negar con la cabeza varias veces.

—Vamos, ponte de pie. Vendrás conmigo a mi tienda, y me encargaré de que un sanador _que sepa lo que hace_ te cure esas heridas.

Tras decir eso, lo cogió del brazo con fuerza para obligarlo a ponerse de pie, lo cual hizo con dificultad, mientras volvía a subirse los pantalones para atar los cordeles firmemente sobre su vientre. El Rey no dirigió una sola palabra a Otabek, ni siquiera una mirada de agradecimiento por encima del hombro. Nada. Estaba demasiado concentrado en jalar a su hermano con fuerza para sacarlo de allí. Solo Yuri consiguió llegar a intercambiar miradas con él, antes de que Viktor se lo llevara.

* * *

Durante todo el trayecto por el campamento kazajo, Viktor mantuvo bien firme el agarre del brazo de Yuri, quien reacio a aceptar su sumisión, intentaba zafarse como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero su hermano era fuerte. A su alrededor, los hombres que no estaban ya comiendo y bebiendo, dejaban sus tareas para observarlos a ambos.

Todo aquello que Otabek le había dicho sobre no dejar que nadie le hiciera daño, hacía eco constante en la mente nublada de Yuri. Si Otabek había prometido protegerlo, ¿dónde estaba él ahora? ¿Por qué no había corrido detrás de él? Desde luego, más tarde se arrepentiría de haber pensado así.

—Déjalo, Yuri. —Viktor ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo—. ¿Qué te hizo Otabek? —cuestionó con la voz endurecida por la rabia.

Yuri optó por decirle la verdad.

—Él solo lavó mis heridas con agua, era lo único que tenía —respondió con firmeza.

—¿Y cómo llegaron a eso? ¿Cómo fue que se le ocurrió dejar esa zona de tu cuerpo al descubierto? —escupió con la voz impregnada de un desprecio que Yuri jamás le había visto.

«Eres tan idiota, Viktor», pensó. Quiso dar rienda suelta a sus palabras, hablarle de las otras veces que Otabek había bajado sus pantalones, no para curarlo, sino para hacerle el amor. Sin embargo, para fortuna de muchos, la sensatez le ganó a la rabia.

Se alejaban ya del reducido grupo de yurtas que constituían el campamento kazajo, para internarse en la zona ocupada por los hombres de Viktor. En ese momento, Yuri aprovechó para dar otro tirón salvaje.

—Hace días que él sospechaba que algo me dolía —confesó. Se sintió derrotado al tener que admitir eso frente a su hermano—. Se preocupa por mí, ¡es mi amigo!

Por primera vez, en todo el trayecto, Viktor se volteó a verlo. Lucía una sonrisa enigmática, casi sarcástica; y Yuri, de repente, y más que nunca quiso zafarse de su agarre para salir corriendo hacia la yurta de Otabek.

Y no regresar.

—Ya veo. —Le sostuvo la mirada por un largo instante. La terquedad y el carácter de Yuri lo obligaban a devolverle el gesto, en claro desafío—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre tus heridas, Yuri? —La voz de Viktor se relajó un poco al hacer aquella pregunta. Más que enfadado, se mostraba dolido y desconcertado—. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Yuri ingresó en la tienda de Viktor cuando este le hizo un ademán para que pasara.

—Jamás pensé que podrían considerarlo algo tan preocupante —mintió.

El suspiro de su hermano no se hizo esperar.

—Siéntate en esa silla de ahí. Iré en busca del sanador.

No tardó demasiado en regresar junto a un hombre joven que llevaba una bolsa de cuero en sus manos. Yuri, que lo esperaba obedientemente sentado donde Viktor le había dicho, lo escudriñó de arriba abajo con los labios ligeramente torcidos en una mueca despectiva.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con la voz cargada de desconfianza.

El hombre hizo una sutil reverencia y se arrodilló ante él. Era flacucho, de nariz aguileña, y vestía una túnica larga hasta el suelo a pesar de haber estado viajando durante el mismo tiempo que los demás hombres.

—Athanasi, Alteza. Soy aprendiz del maestro Miroslav —respondió con nerviosismo. A lo sumo, podría llegar a tener cuatro años más que Yuri. Con cuidado, separó sus piernas—. ¿Puedo echar un vistazo?

Yuri asintió, con un dejo de renuencia.

Lo primero que hizo el sanador una vez hubo quitado sus pantalones, fue retirar los vendajes viejos con un cuidado inherente a su oficio. Mientras Athanasi revisaba sus heridas con detenimiento, Yuri mantenía la mirada perdida en la tela escarlata de la tienda. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando uno de sus dedos rozó su piel.

—Ahí, ¿duele? —La sutil reacción de Yuri pareció ponerlo en alerta de inmediato.

—Sí —respondió el chico. No tenía sentido alguno mentirle a su sanador. A él, no tenía nada que probarle.

—Sus heridas son demasiadas, Alteza —murmuró el joven. No pronunció ninguna palabra más, por lo cual, Yuri dedujo que temía darle malas noticias al hermano de su Rey, en caso de haberlas.

—Está terrible, ¿no es así? —inquirió. Su carácter le evitaba la maldición de ser reacio a oír la verdad; que luego esa verdad no coincidiera con sus expectativas, era una cuestión de otra índole.

Por primera vez, buscó el contacto visual con Athanasi. Los ojos siempre decían la verdad. El corazón le latía desbocado, y en sus entrañas merodeaba la serpiente de la cruda incertidumbre. De repente, todas aquellas historias de heridas ingenuas que, por negligencia llevaban a la muerte, empezaban a calar en su consciencia.

—No le llamaría así... a una herida que puede sanarse.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para su ansiedad. Las repitió tres veces en su mente antes de permitirse inhalar con fuerza, y volver a respirar con normalidad.

—Estará bien, Alteza —le aseguró el sanador.

El príncipe lo observó calentar agua en un caldero, y verter su contenido en un cuenco profundo de cerámica. De la bolsita que llevaba, extrajo un manojo de una planta que Yuri no había visto jamás, y que encendió la inagotable curiosidad que tenía desde sus primeros años de vida. Sus hojas, las cuales sólo pudo reconocer como tales por su color verde, eran gruesas y carnosas, rematadas a ambos lados por espinas semejantes a aquellas de las rosas.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber, removiéndose en la butaca de madera.

—Sábila —respondió con simpleza. Estaba compenetrado en su trabajo de cortar las hojas de manera transversal, con sumo cuidado. Dentro, éstas poseían una sustancia sólida, traslúcida y viscosa que, otra vez, despertó la curiosidad del chico—. El maestro Miroslav la hace traer de Arabia —explicó.

Bajo la mirada atenta de Yuri, Athanasi despojó a cada una de las hojas de su contenido viscoso, para molerlo en un mortero de cerámica.

—Esto aliviará tu dolor.

Sumergió paños limpios de lino en el agua tibia y limpió meticulosamente todas las heridas, mostrándose excepcionalmente calmo ante cada jadeo, cada maldición que escapaba de los labios del príncipe. Avergonzado por su propia conducta, éste terminó por morderse el labio para permitir al otro seguir con su trabajo.

A su lado, Viktor esperaba, quieto como una estatua, silencioso como una sombra. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la labor del sanador, asegurándose que hiciera bien su trabajo.

Una vez más, el cuerpo de Yuri se estremeció ante el frío contacto del extracto de sábila contra su piel sensible y herida. El hombre cubrió toda la superficie con una generosa cantidad de aquella sustancia, y se apresuró a vendar sus piernas otra vez, pero con paños limpios y secos.

—Esto debe repetirse cada dos noches —le informó a Viktor, mientras se aseguraba de que las vendas quedasen bien sujetas—. Empezará pronto a sentir alivio.

—¿Podré cabalgar? —Eso era lo único que le importaba, tras estar seguro de que la herida era reversible.

—Como todos los demás, Alteza.

Al recibir los incontables agradecimientos de Viktor, el hombre hizo una reverencia y alegó que estaba allí para servir a su Majestad el Rey y a su familia. No obstante, Viktor le entregó una moneda de oro antes de verlo partir, dejándolos a ambos solos en la penumbra de la tienda. Las únicas tres velas que quedaban encendidas se sacudían incansablemente con las suaves ráfagas de viento que ingresaban por los recovecos de la tienda, iluminando los rostros de los hermanos de manera intermitente.

—Se necesitan más personas así, ¿huh? —Yuri rompió el incómodo silencio, dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la butaca, y esbozando una media sonrisa—. Ahora si me disculpas, yo voy a ir a mi tie...

—No, espera. Quédate aquí hasta que te dé el permiso de retirarte.

La inusual dureza de su voz provocó que, en su interior, comenzara a crecer un sentimiento de extrañeza e incertidumbre. Volvió a aflorar la rabia y el miedo que había sentido contra Viktor cuando este lo arrastró fuera de la yurta de Otabek, hecho también él una furia. Pero estaba dispuesto a contraatacar con obstinación a cualquier acusación que Viktor intentase imponerle.

Pero lo que le siguió, no fue nada de eso.

—El día que naciste, hermanito, lo recuerdo muy bien; yo tenía doce. Por años, tuve que soportar la indiferencia de tu madre, ¿lo recuerdas? Ese día, no fue distinto. —El rostro de Viktor se ensombreció en medio de aquel juego de luces y sombras que las velas proyectaban sobre su piel—. No se me fue permitido estar allí, tampoco pude ingresar a las habitaciones de tu madre durante los dos días siguientes, los únicos días en los que ella te dio su calor, antes de enviarte con tu nueva nodriza.

Yuri tragó saliva. Por mucho que se recordara a sí mismo el ser despreciable que había sido su madre, y el escaso amor que él mismo le tenía, aquellos recuerdos calaban profundo en su alma, dejando una cicatriz imborrable. El amor de madre era irremplazable, sin importar los muchos afectos que pudiesen llegar a forjar un hombre a lo largo de su vida. Eso, Viktor y Yuri lo sabían muy bien.

—En la soledad de mi habitación, lloré dos noches enteras. Hacía tiempo ya que había logrado aceptar que Tanya Orlova no me querría jamás, y que yo jamás la querría a ella, pero yo solo quería ver a mi hermano. —Los ojos claros de Viktor volvían a mostrarse suaves, benevolentes, como Yuri los conocía—. Ese día, me juré a mí mismo, que sin importar el carácter de tu madre, yo te amaría con todo mi corazón. Lo que importó en su momento, y lo que importará siempre, es que los dos somos Aleksiévich, hijos de Alekséi; miembros del linaje Plisetsky. —Por fin, la sonrisa de su hermano se hizo presente para embellecer su ya apuesto rostro—. A la mañana siguiente, pude verte por fin... y puedo testificar, que eras el niño más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto hasta el momento. Tomaste mi dedo índice con tu manito entera, y yo, recuerdo haber llorado allí mismo, otra vez.

—Viktor... no comprendo... a dónde quieres llegar. —Lejos de perder la desconfianza tras sus palabras, Yuri se encontraba completamente a la defensiva. Tenía los dedos aferrados con fuerza a la butaca de cuero, y su garganta estaba tan seca como un arroyo en verano.

—Lo que quiero decir, Yuri, es que mi adoración por ti es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees —se apresuró a responder Viktor—. Una sola vez dudé de tu lealtad, y luego, me encontré a mí mismo como el único culpable. Desafiaste a tu poderoso tío y rechazaste la corona cuando pudiste haberla obtenido fácilmente gracias a su poder, ¿acaso hay mayor prueba de lealtad que aquella?

—Yo creo que no. —El cuerpo de Yuri se relajó considerablemente, y una sonrisa tenue se formó en sus labios.

—Yuri, quiero ser un buen hermano mayor para ti —continuó Viktor—. No dejaré que _nadie_ te haga daño, ¿comprendes? —En medio de la penumbra que los rodeaba, Yuri pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que Viktor fruncía el ceño con decisión—. En pos de eso, siempre estaré allí para escucharte si quieres hablar.

La seriedad de sus palabras volvió a helar la sangre de Yuri. No dejaba de mostrarse amable y encantador, como el Viktor que era visible a ojos de todos. Sin embargo, el príncipe era de los pocos en conocer la sombra que proyectaba la radiante luminosidad de la personalidad de su hermano. Viktor era un experto en el arte de la manipulación; y Yuri, un hueso muy duro de roer.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, hermano.

—Puedes confiar en mí. Eres mi hermano; y para un hombre, no hay lazo más fuerte que el que tiene con un hermano.

«No es cierto», pensó. Un hermano podía ser una bendición, como también el más grande de los males. El resentimiento fundado desde el nacimiento entre dos hijos varones era tan natural como el mismísimo lazo fraternal; era también la semilla que, regada y alimentada por situaciones adversas o una relación particularmente complicada, tenía el poder de destruir dinastías enteras, arrastrándolas al olvido. Las guerras sucesorias, conspiraciones y asesinatos más terribles de la historia, solían ser obra de la mano vengativa y celosa de un hermano.

Las palabras de Viktor no eran más que una forma de disuadirlo, de convencerlo que la sangre que los unía a ambos era más fuerte que los lazos que cada uno había formado por su cuenta, con personas que no compartían su sangre.

—No confías en mi amigo Otabek, ¿verdad? —dedujo, tras un breve instante de sopesarlo.

—Confío en su padre, en sus jinetes, y en la alianza matrimonial que hemos forjado con su familia. —Viktor se puso de inmediato a la defensiva, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. No pidas más de mí.

—No pido más de ti. Él es mi amigo, no tuyo. —Y podría confiar en él con los ojos vendados, pero no le pareció prudente confesarle eso a Viktor. Tras una larga pausa, hizo un nuevo ademán de ponerse de pie.

—Yuri —lo llamó Viktor—. Fui a buscarte hasta allí porque no estuviste presente cuando hice el anuncio. Incluso los kazajos enviaron a dos de sus generales cuando lo solicité.

—¿De qué hablas?

Su hermano se puso de pie y cogió el mapa gigantesco que reposaba en una esquina de la tienda, el cual desplegó, con destreza, en el suelo. Se acuclilló a un lado y lo observó fijo por un largo instante, hasta posar su dedo sobre un punto específico.

—Estamos aquí. —Su índice le mostraba el lugar exacto en el cual el Don, que discurría hacia el sureste, viraba violentamente hacia occidente—. Nos llevará un día alcanzar el curso del Volga. —Apuntaba ahora al otro río, que, de manera similar, fluía de este a oeste por la vasta llanura de Rusia, y cambiaba su curso nuevamente hacia el este, descendiendo vertiginosamente hacia las tierras bajas del Caspio—. Ese, era el plan original y no ha cambiado.

El silencio que vino a continuación, alentó a Yuri a suponer que algo no había salido como fue planeado.

—¿Entonces?

—Uno de nuestros jinetes de avanzada, reportó que la fortaleza que controla el paso entre ambos ríos, esgrime sobre sus almenas un estandarte helvecio —le comunicó con calma. Por la tranquilidad que expresaba la mirada de Viktor, Yuri pudo deducir que su hermano ya había puesto la situación en orden—. Es el único asentamiento de la zona, el camino obligado para nuestras tropas. Si partimos mañana a mediodía, estaremos allí cuando caiga el sol. —Presionó su dedo con fuerza sobre un punto exacto del mapa—. Tomaremos la fortaleza al amparo de la oscuridad.

Un jadeo seco se escapó de los labios de Yuri. Intercambió una mirada fugaz con Viktor, tras la cual no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, obediente. En un principio, se sintió avergonzado por aquel instante de debilidad, pero no tardó en comprenderlo. Después de todos sus años de entrenamiento arduo, y de aquellos fatídicos días de cabalgata por una llanura interminable, la guerra, el verdadero combate, se presentaba como una situación tangible en el futuro cercano. Era comprensible y muy aceptable sentirse al borde de un abismo.

—¿Qué sucede, Yuri?

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces, intentando restarle importancia a sus temores.

—El ejército que transporta las máquinas de asedio es el de tu tío, ¿dónde está él?

—Naturalmente, aún le restan unos días para llegar aquí. —El Rey se dispuso a enrollar el mapa con sus dedos—. Sin embargo, Yuri, nuestro jinete estima que la fortaleza no debe albergar más de cien hombres. No encontró ni rastros de un campamento en las afueras, y yo mismo puedo confirmar que las dimensiones de la fortaleza son pequeñas. Siempre que nos sirvamos de la noche, será algo sencillo.

—Comprendo.

—Ahora, ve a descansar a _tu_ tienda. Tienes tiempo de sobra. Partiremos mañana, cuando el sol alcance su cenit en el cielo.

* * *

El horizonte era una línea recta en aquella planicie perfecta, sobre la cual se cernía un despejado cielo azul. Una vez dejaron atrás el curso del río, la compañía constante del agua y de los viajeros individuales que se desplazaban por sus orillas, quedó desterrada de la tranquilidad en la que se sumía la vasta estepa. Lo único que se oía era el retumbar constante de los cascos de caballo contra la tierra dura revestida de pastos bajos. No había allí ni un alma, ni siquiera un animal perdido, además de los veinte mil jinetes que atravesaban aquel desierto.

Desde su partida, habían adquirido un ritmo constante, revitalizados ya por la perspectiva de iniciar un sólido contraataque al tomar la fortaleza. A Yuri, una noche de buen sueño le bastó para recuperar las fuerzas que hace días daba por perdidas. Su mano no cesaba de ejecutar movimientos repetitivos, fustigando a Fiódor para mantener el frenético ritmo que llevaban Askar y Otabek, que acompañaban al Rey y a su hermano en la posición de vanguardia.

A lo largo del día, Viktor prefirió mantenerse en silencio, meditando para sí mismo. Yuri podía comprender aquella actitud. Su hermano no había visto con sus propios ojos el estado de la fortaleza; actuaba casi a ciegas, confiando plenamente en sus jinetes de avanzada. Los hombres de la _druzhina_ confiaban en Viktor; y los kazajos, en Askar, que a su vez no tenía otra opción que confiar en Viktor.

—Si quieres hablar al respecto, puedes contar conmigo —le dijo cuando se detuvieron a estirar sus piernas y arreglar los últimos detalles—. Te aconsejaré en lo que necesites.

—Somos demasiados. Así, alertaremos a todos los centinelas, que desde las almenas, tienen una clara ventaja estratégica sobre nosotros —reflexionó Viktor—. La planicie no nos ofrece ningún tipo de amparo; contamos solo con la oscuridad, y hoy, será noche de luna llena.

Esa noche, la luna brillaría en el cielo como una antorcha blanca, iluminando el camino de los veinte mil jinetes que se acercaban a tomar la fortaleza por asalto. Alertaría, también, a los hombres que la protegían, quienes, desde las almenas de la fortaleza, poseían una indiscutible ventaja sobre quienquiera que se acercara por la llanura, completamente desprotegidos. La luna llena, siempre tan hermosa, aquella noche podría suponer una sentencia de muerte si no actuaban con una cautela y una rapidez extremas.

—¿No pensaste antes en eso? —le recriminó Yuri, furioso.

—¡Lo sabía! —estalló Viktor, dándole un empujón muy poco suave—. Hablaré con mis hombres. Tú, encárgate de cuidar de los caballos. Si huyen al galope en medio de la estepa, no los encontraremos jamás.

Una rabia incontrolable crecía en su interior a medida que su hermano soltaba aquellas palabras. Cuidar de los caballos no era una tarea digna de un príncipe. Viktor quería apartarlo de la junta con sus generales, porque aquella guerra, aquella victoria que pretendía, era suya, no de su hermano menor. Yuri sabía el tipo de persona que era su hermano: un hombre arrogante, egocéntrico, que no dudaría en relegarlo a un segundo plano para adjudicarse el completo mérito por la victoria obtenida.

—¡Los caballos huelen a mierda! —gritó, incapaz de contener su enfado como otras tantas veces había conseguido hacerlo—. No soy tu criado, Viktor. Y no haré aquello que me pidas.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y exhaló todo el aire que contenía su cuerpo enardecido, pero Viktor atrapó su mentón con una de sus manos, haciendo uso de una fuerza tal que lo dejó paralizado, sin más opción que mirarlo a los ojos. Los suyos parecían querer perforar hasta lo más profundo en el alma de su hermano, pero éste le devolvía una mirada fría y una tenue sonrisa de lado.

—Ve a ocuparte de los caballos —le dijo con voz suave.

Yuri lo apartó de un violento manotazo y dio un paso atrás, evitando así que pudiese volver a cogerlo desprevenido.

—¡No puedes decirme qué debo hacer!

Seguía insistiendo, en una serie de intentos desesperados por alterar la naturaleza inmutable de las cosas, del orden social que imperaba sobre su vida desde el mismísimo momento de su nacimiento.

—Si te rehúsas, dispondré tres hombres para que te escolten de regreso a Moscovia.

Como siempre, una corona, un título y la impotencia del príncipe ante tal amenaza, sirvieron para que su hermano mayor pudiese imponer su voluntad con facilidad. Aquel efímero momento de humillación, era para Yuri muy preferible por sobre la gigantesca deshonra que supondría deshacer su camino, y regresar a su hogar con la derrota personal inmortalizada en el rostro.

En silencio, dio un nuevo paso atrás, y luego otro. Procuró estar a una distancia prudente del Rey, antes reunir en su boca una abundante cantidad de saliva, y escupirla con fuerza en el suelo.

La mirada de Viktor se disparó hacia abajo, hacia donde había caído aquella pequeña ofensa de parte de su hermano. Se quedó paralizado, mirando aquel punto, ahora vacío, entre la hierba rala del suelo.

—Estoy aquí para servirle —dijo Yuri un sarcasmo espeso y la voz teñida de amargura.

Antes de recibir una respuesta verbal, el chico hizo una reverencia leve y se alejó de allí para regresar con los caballos. No esperaba encontrarse a Otabek, que cargaba un gigantesco recipiente de metal, con el cual parecía estar teniendo problemas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó, curioso.

—Siempre alguien tiene que quedarse con los caballos de los generales. Esta vez, Askar me encomendó que cuidara su caballo y el mío. Quiere que... aprenda a obedecer y acatar órdenes simples. —Señaló con su barbilla a los animales que pastaban a escasos metros de donde estaban parados—. No han visto un curso de agua en horas, y necesitan beber para no deshidratarse. Esta, la recogimos anoche en el río —explicó.

Yuri entonces notó la fuente que cargaba estaba llena de agua.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

Otabek aceptó, y compartieron una sonrisa fugaz antes de ponerse en marcha con sus tareas. Juntos, consiguieron hacer todo en la mitad de tiempo, ganándose así un poco de descanso. Al igual que el resto, ambos vestían también sus armaduras, después de varios días de no llevarlas, lo que convertía aquella espera en un calvario. El calor del sol hacía arder sus cabellos y perlaba sus frentes de sudor, motivo suficiente para quejarse. Pero allí, no tenían más forma de proteger sus cabezas, enfundadas en cota de malla, que con sus gorros de pieles, tan calurosos como el sol mismo pero menos que un yelmo metálico.

—Beka —quiso saber Yuri, mientras acariciaba con parsimonia las crines oscuras de su caballo—, ¿Qué le dijiste a Viktor para convencerlo de que me dejara acompañarlos? Tú hablaste con él, ¿no es así?

La cabeza de Yuri era un torbellino de información dispersa que no parecía apuntar a ningún lado; no había forma de saber por qué Viktor repentinamente se mostraba tan frío y duro con él. En el fondo de su corazón, yacía un paralizante terror de que su hermano mayor volviese a dudar de él, de su lealtad de acero. Lo atormentaba la impotencia que sentía al pensar que todas las pruebas que había superado, tal vez no habían sido suficientes. ¿Acaso tenía que morir luchando en batalla para que su hermano dejara de desconfiar de sus intenciones? Una parte de él, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con gusto.

—Sí, yo hablé con él —respondió Otabek con extrema cautela—. Me limité a reproducir lo mismo que tú me dijiste, porque de esa forma, me hiciste cambiar de parecer a mí. La única forma de aprender, es experimentando las cosas en carne propia.

—¿Y además de eso? —insistió Yuri, con la ansiedad a flor de piel.

—Luego, le dije que te protegería hasta mi último aliento —dijo con franqueza.

De un momento a otro, los fragmentos difusos que nublaban su mente encontraron su lugar en un mosaico atroz.

* * *

El manto oscuro de la noche se extendía sobre la estepa silenciosa, resguardando con indulgencia al grupo de hombres que cabalgaban al descubierto, con cautela. Eran pocos: más de doscientos y menos de trescientos. Por órdenes del Rey, tan solo cien de ellos llevarían a cabo el ataque inicial, y tras una señal, se uniría el resto a auxiliarlos.

Al verse imposibilitados de usar antorchas para no alertar a los enemigos que ocupaban el fuerte, confiaban únicamente en la luz de luna para guiar su camino. Por eso mismo, les costó advertir la proximidad del edificio frente a ellos; se conformaron con cabalgar a ciegas, tanteando el terreno llano con los cascos de sus caballos y haciendo un esfuerzo desesperado por ampliar su reducido campo de visión. Sus ojos, acostumbrados ya a la oscuridad, alcanzaban nada más que una muy escasa distancia. No obstante, no había allí nada más que estepa.

La fortaleza emergió de repente, cobijada por las sombras, pero inconfundible en contraste con la nada que la rodeaba. A medida que se acercaban, Yuri pudo distinguir un único torreón que se elevaba, altivo, sobre la puerta principal. En lo alto, un estandarte se mecía con la brisa nocturna; no logró reconocer el blasón que mostraba, pero guiándose por la información que Viktor había recibido, se trataba de aquel perteneciente a la corona helvecia. Era cierto. Las dimensiones del fuerte parecían corresponder a nada más que una función defensiva y fiscal, encargadas a un castellano delegado del señor de la región. Era un punto de resistencia débil en lo referente a la calidad de la fortificación, ya que carecía de muralla exterior y de múltiples torres para albergar a una guarnición mayor. Sin embargo, sus ocupantes poseían una clara ventaja sobre los hombres que se aproximaban por la estepa. De día, no había salvación posible para ellos, que al ser avistados a cientos de metros de la sombra del fuerte, podían ser fácilmente abatidos a flechazos apenas llegaran al pie de sus muros. Yuri dedujo que aquella noche, morirían también muchos hombres. La única ventaja que les otorgaba la oscuridad, era el poder atacar por sorpresa, algo que de ninguna forma era un detalle menor. Ganarían así unos cuantos minutos, hasta que los helvecios pudiesen dilucidar qué estaba sucediendo.

—Yuri. —Viktor se detuvo a su lado, con los ojos sagaces fijos en las tres antorchas que ardían en lo alto de los muros, en las almenas. El príncipe jaló suavemente de la rienda de su corcel para detener su andar, y aquellos que los seguían, hicieron lo mismo—. Quiero que te quedes aquí, hasta que el hombre que dejé a cargo, de la señal. Te moverás una vez que los centinelas y arqueros de las almenas hayan caído.

Parecía haber olvidado la ofensa que Yuri había echado sobre su persona, tanto sobre su hermano como sobre su Rey. No había más frialdad en su voz que la de un general analizando un campo de batalla particularmente azaroso, donde un accionar bien llevado podía conducir a una victoria aplastante, pero un error fatal, sembraría de cadáveres aquella llanura impecable. Era el primer paso en la contraofensiva rusa, un primer paso que por más pequeño que fuera, definiría el destino de la guerra entera.

—¿Quedarme aquí? —cuestionó el chico—. ¿Por qué razón entonces, es que he recorrido todo este camino, en vez de quedarme atrás con tus lugartenientes?

Notó que su caballo se removía, nervioso, debajo de su cuerpo, e hizo el mayor esfuerzo por calmarlo. El animal podía sentir el temblor de su pulso, la forma en que su mano sudaba mientras sujetaba la rienda, su corazón encogido y palpitante. Podía sentir que su jinete empezaba a perder el gobierno sobre sí mismo, y por ende, sobre su montura también.

—En la primera batalla que presencias, quiero que te mantengas así, como un observador. —Antes de que Yuri pudiese siquiera protestar, Viktor continuó—: Padre hizo lo mismo conmigo, cuando cabalgué con él a la batalla por primera vez, a mis dieciocho años. Nunca dejaré de agradecerle; porque cuando estuvo en mi deber participar en un enfrentamiento, lo hice con los ojos de alguien que ya ha visto el rostro de la muerte.

A escasos metros de sus caballos, Otabek y Askar conversaban con sus cuerpos muy juntos. El mayor se había acercado lo suficiente con su caballo como para llegar a presionar el hombro del chico con su mano libre, pero hablaba con voz clara, para que todos los allí presentes lo oyeran.

—Hace poco más de tres años, en tu primera cacería, te encargaste tú solo de llevarle a tu padre un lobo adulto, con cuya piel hizo un bonito abrigo. —Sonreía, como solo un veterano de cien batallas podía hacerlo antes de enfrentarse a la número ciento uno—. Contabas con quince otoños en ese entonces; eso significa que ahora, podrás enfrentarte sin problemas a una presa mayor.

Yuri no le quitó la vista de encima a Otabek en ningún momento. Fue testigo de cómo sus manos temblaban ligeramente al momento de descolgarse el arco del hombro, de cómo sus dedos vacilaban al coger una flecha de la aljaba que llevaba colgada a la cintura. Lo vio llevarse el extremo emplumado a los labios, y depositar un beso suave en ella, antes de cargarla en el arma con un movimiento certero y veloz.

—Un lobo no es lo mismo que un hombre, Askar —murmuró con semblante acongojado—. Es la primera vez que yo... acabaré con la vida de un hombre.

—Y puedo asegurar que no será la última, _hijo_. —Le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro, antes de apartarse y avanzar unos pasos—. Las leyendas antiguas, cuentan que nuestra raza comparte sangre con los lobos, siendo ellos nuestros antepasados ancestrales. En cambio, los kazajos jamás hemos desposado princesas de los reinos occidentales. Si mostraste orgullo al cargarte a uno de nuestros hermanos de la estepa, ¿de verdad crees que dispararle a un helvecio será más difícil?

Mientras Askar hablaba sin cesar, Otabek parecía estar buscando el valor suficiente no solo para escucharlo, sino para cumplir la importante tarea que se le había encomendado. El plan de Viktor consistía en que los tres arqueros kazajos más hábiles —que resultaron ser Askar, Otabek y un joven llamado Bolat—, se aproximaran a la fortaleza y dispararan al unísono hacia las tres antorchas de las almenas. De esa forma, eliminarían a los centinelas o arqueros cuya presencia podían tomar por cierta. En el ínterin, un grupo de rusos a pie se ocuparía de conducir un improvisado ariete que llevaban con ellos para forzar la puerta de madera e ingresar para pasar por la espada a todo el que resistiera dentro. La función del príncipe Yuri, consistía en observar la masacre venidera sin intervenir.

Con la desesperación del último suspiro, Yuri buscó la mirada de Otabek, sólo para descubrir que él también lo miraba con una intensidad desgarradora. Bajo la lánguida luz de la luna, se hundieron en los ojos del otro por un instante que convirtieron en un retazo de eternidad, el cual no tardó en adquirir el sabor agridulce de los placeres efímeros. Reacio a dejarlo ir, Yuri se llevó el puño cerrado a los labios y plantó un beso en su dedo pulgar, al que a continuación, elevó en un gesto de camaradería, el tipo de amor más puro que conocía. Llegó apenas a atisbar la forma fugaz en la que Otabek correspondía a su demostración, porque en un instante, este desapareció de su vista.

El amor de Yuri no bastó para que Otabek se perdiera la orden de Askar, más bien, sucedió lo contrario, lo esperable para un joven tan centrado como lo era él. Los tres jinetes designados abandonaron las sombras para presentarse súbitamente frente a la fortaleza, apuntando hacia las almenas con sus arcos, que se habían encargado de tensar bien durante la breve cabalgada por la planicie. A continuación, tres flechas rasgaron el aire para volar hacia sus objetivos.

La precisión de los arqueros se probó perfecta cuando el primer centinela se desplomó desde lo alto de las almenas sin siquiera soltar un grito que pudiese advertir a los demás. Sucedió lo mismo con la segunda y tercera flecha, que impactaron casi al mismo tiempo. Una de las dos antorchas restantes voló por encima de las almenas y cayó en línea recta hacia el suelo, dando origen a una llama que comenzó a extenderse por la hierba escasa. Al ataque inicial, le siguió un largo instante de completo silencio, la calma antes de la tormenta. Entre los hombres que aguardaban, Yuri pudo percibir una atmósfera de expectativa similar a la que deberían de estar viviendo aquellos en la vanguardia. Oyó unos cuantos suspiros, gargantas tragando saliva, y murmullos apenas audibles.

Entonces, el cielo se descompuso en una inmensurable lluvia de flechas. La gran mayoría de ellas descendían desde lo alto de la fortaleza, mientras los jinetes en el suelo se esforzaban por esquivarlas y, los demás, salían de las sombras en su auxilio. Yuri observaba la escena con el corazón encogido en un puño, manteniéndose firme sobre su caballo, empeñándose en ignorar a los hombres que pasaban por su lado como raudos fantasmas; y también, a aquellos que eran derribados de sus monturas como si no fueran más que sacos de trigo. Una cuadrilla de ocho guerreros de la _druzhina_ se abrió paso entre los arqueros kazajos que disparaban casi ininterrumpidamente hacia sus enemigos, arriesgándose por completo ante la imposibilidad de utilizar sus escudos. Los rusos llevaban el ariete en sus manos, y corrían incansablemente para ganar la entrada de la fortaleza, y derribarla. Las llamas lamían ya los muros de piedra, sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada al respecto, por más que no fuese su intención destruir una fortaleza que pretendían recuperar.

A su lado, Viktor esperaba pacientemente el momento de cabalgar hacia la apertura y hacerse cargo de la siguiente fase del asedio.

Los ojos de Yuri se disparaban de un punto a otro de la escena que se desplegaba frente a él. Desesperado, buscaba a Otabek entre las sombras de la noche, para encontrarlo de a momentos, montado aún sobre su caballo y disparando una flecha tras otra. La luz de la luna lo iluminaba o lo ocultaba a medida que éste se movía, pero Yuri podía reconocer su silueta entre las de los demás. Se sorprendió enormemente al notarlo tan decidido, tan fiero, sin vacilar un instante en acabar con la vida de todo hombre que se asomara a las almenas para dispararle a los de abajo. Quedaba ya poco del chico aterrado que se negaba a apuntar su arco contra un ser de su especie; el instinto de supervivencia y la adrenalina que lo consumían, parecían ser un nuevo estímulo para llevar a cabo su deber. Los enemigos estaban aún todos arriba, en lo alto de las almenas, muy poco dispuestos a abandonar su posición de ventaja. Abajo, el campo estaba regado de cadáveres de hombres y caballos que yacían con la dignidad de alguien que ha muerto de pie, atravesado de manera letal por una flecha enemiga.

—La puerta parece estar empezando a ceder... —murmuró Viktor a su lado. Su mirada estaba perpleja en la abertura que sus hombres estaban forjando—. Cuando yo me sume al combate, tú te quedarás aquí.

—¿Solo? —preguntó el muchacho, sin despegar aún su mirada de su joven amigo, que entregaba su alma entera en el campo de batalla.

—No quiero que te pongas en riesgo, Yuri.

No tenía sentido discutir cuando su atención estaba puesta en cada uno de los movimientos de Otabek, y su corazón, en cada una de las flechas que su cuerpo esquivaba. Bastó solo un instante fugaz para que todo cambiara.

Otabek fue derribado de su caballo, y su cuerpo se desplomó de espaldas en el suelo. No cabía duda de que se trataba de él; Yuri podía distinguirlo con claridad, tras haber conseguido no quitarle la vista de encima durante todo el último tiempo transcurrido. Su corazón se detuvo, la sangre se le heló dentro del cuerpo y, de repente, todo lo que no fuera la suerte de su amigo dejó de tener importancia entre sus prioridades más primarias.

—¡Otabek! —Una desgarradora exclamación brotó de lo más profundo de sus entrañas, ignorando por completo la limitación que suponía su garganta árida.

Sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba por completo, que el aire le faltaba y la vista se le nublaba ante la desesperación y la impotencia que suscitaba la situación entera. Los sonidos del exterior llegaban a sus oídos como nada más que un eco lejano; y sus piernas solo respondieron cuando las sacudió furiosamente para espolear a su caballo. Se propulsó hacia delante en fiero galope, ignorando las órdenes que pesaban sobre él, así como los gritos desesperados de su hermano, a sus espaldas, ordenándole que se quedara allí, que regresara.

No había ya forma de regresar. Avanzaba por el campo rodeado de cadáveres y combatientes que aún luchaban hasta su último aliento. Su mano se crispó en un puño de rabia; y la chispa que albergaba su corazón loco de amor, estalló en una llamarada indómita que lo impulsó hacia el frente. En el medio de la cabalgata, antes de llegar junto a Otabek, Yuri desenvainó su espada para enfrentarse a la muerte por vez primera.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada, pido disculpas. No tardé tanto como otras veces, pero dije que iba a publicarlo mucho más pronto de lo que efectivamente sucedió. Es que... este capítulo al principio iba a ser mucho menos intenso de lo que resultó (no me refiero únicamente a la batalla, como habrán visto), y juro que estuve al menos cinco días dándole vueltas a esa partecita final.**

 **En fin, en este capítulo pasaron varias cosas, algunas más sutiles que otras, otras más fuertes, como la batalla final (ni yo me esperaba cortarlo aquí y dejarles ese cliffhanger, pero estoy feliz con eso xD). Muchas de las cosas que se han hablado son justamente "la punta de la flecha" de problemas profundos que se darán a partir del primer capítulo de la segunda parte (no sé si todos sabían, pero esta es tan solo la primera parte y la menos intensa de las tres). Y sí, el nombre del capítulo no se debe a la batalla final c: En ustedes está hacerse preguntas y teorías... tanto sobre eso como sobre la actitud de Viktor, que parece estar empezando a desentrañar algo de lo que no quiere enterarse...**

 **Este capítulo está plagado de detalles importantes escondidos en charlas de café (?) sobre cosas que pasarán en el futuro (en serio, insisto en que casi ninguna conversación es trivial xD), en los que no entraré porque están bastante a la vista, o no tanto, pero deben descubrirlos.**

 **Haré unas pequeñas aclaraciones que no son excesivamente importantes, así que el que quiera puede saltearse esto, no quiero que me odien por mis largas notas aclaratorias, pero si lo leen, tal vez cacen alguna pista de lo que vendrá:**

 ***Cuando Otabek le cierra el pico a Boris (otra vez xD) con el tema de los clanes, aunque no parezca es súper importante lo que dice, recuérdenlo. Investigué sobre tribus kazajas reales, porque la población está aún dividida en tres "jüz" u hordas (menor, mediana y superior). La menor, que es la que aquí importa está en el oeste de Kazajistán, que es donde la familia de Otabek se origina y también el área que estuvo en disputa con Rusia en la historia (en realidad, él es de Almaty que está muy al sureste del país, pero tuve que ponerlo más cerca de Rusia porque las distancias de viaje serían muy largas y muy disruptivas para la trama). A grandes rasgos, este jüz está dividido en tribus, una de ellas la de los Bajuly (una de las tantísimas formas que hay para escribirlo xD), que a su vez consiste de unos cuantos clanes. El de los Alasha es el más poderoso, pero entre ellos, encontré un clan pequeñito llamado "Altyn" o "Alt'n", y obvio adapté su nombre para que coincida con el apellido de Otabek. Me sentí muy feliz :'D El punto de esto es que me basé lo más posible en la historia, pero dado que el Kanato kazajo es del siglo XV en adelante (hasta ser absorbidos por Rusia), utilicé la dinámica imperante en la Mongolia de finales del siglo XII y principios del XIII (época en la que Gengis Kan unifica las tribus), ya que en ese último siglo me baso casi enteramente para esta historia y en ese entonces, toda Asia y Rusia eran parte del Imperio Mongol. La cultura kazaja tiene una enorme herencia de la historia y cultura mongola (en realidad, toda Asia, y su importancia está terriblemente infravalorada, algún día haré una tesis sobre esto :c). Por eso mismo, verán muchas referencias tomadas de allí, ya que el primer estado kazajo es de la época moderna y no medieval (aunque también me estoy basando en la geografía de la Rusia del siglo XVI, porque la medieval es imposible de conciliar con esta trama xD).**

 ***Algunas cuestiones terminológicas (bastante tardías porque ya las usé bastante, no me maten ;;), tal vez lo hayan deducido, pero quiero dejarlo por aquí. La druzhina es el séquito personal de un príncipe ruso, en este sentido, sería un "knyaz" o "Veliky knyaz" para ser más exactos, no un heredero, ya que la Rusia medieval estaba dividida en principados que cuando se unían en confederaciones, eran un "Gran principado" (de ahí el Veliky Knyaz, "gran príncipe"). Eran lazos feudales también, pero de distinta índole, y no eran señores territoriales sino que vivían por cuenta de su señor, o sea en su corte. Este caso es un híbrido con el feudalismo clásico, pero los vínculos de vasallaje también existían en Rusia. Las yurtas (o ger, pero aquí me decidí por el primer término porque lo he visto más en mis libros sobre Mongolia), son un tipo de tiendas redondas que utilizaban los nómades de las estepas, muy fáciles de montar y desmontar a pesar de su tamaño. En esta historia, los kazajos se han sedentarizado (como sucedió de hecho con unas cuantas dinastías mongolas, como la Yuan de China que llegaron a ocupar ciudades –juro que esto es importante para el futuro de la historia xD-), y la usan solo con fines militares porque tienen sus fortalezas. Por último, un ariete es un instrumento de asedio que en su forma más sencilla (la que aquí utilizo) es básicamente un tronco grueso con una cabeza de metal para resultar más fuerte; se usa para derribar puertas y en algunos casos, hasta murallas.**

 **Eso es todo, fin de la lección de historia (es más fuerte que yo D: ). Estoy pensando seriamente en, al terminar esta primera parte (que le faltarán 5 capítulos), ponerla en edición para cambiar aspectos de forma, no tanto de trama, ya sean correcciones o darle un estilo más apegado a las culturas. Me di cuenta que en los últimos capítulos me estoy metiendo más en eso y mucho de lo que no puedo cambiar está condicionado por lo que no cambié en los primeros, así que ya veré. Una de las cosas que pensaba cambiar son los títulos para darle un aspecto más auténtico, ya que si bien "zar" en Rusia aparece en el siglo XVI (y al principio por esto lo descarté), justamente estoy usando la geografía del zarato ruso, y técnicamente significa lo mismo que Rey; lo mismo con Kan para los kazajos. Les iré avisando, de todas formas, estas ediciones las haré cuando esto esté terminado. Nunca dejaré de editar la historia, creo que siempre se puede mejorar c:**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! El próximo será bastante más breve (pero no menos intenso, incluso creo que más en lo que concierne a los niveles de acción)~ ¡Hasta pronto!**


	18. El honor en la guerra

15\. EL HONOR EN LA GUERRA

A su alrededor, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Algunos hombres disparaban hasta el cansancio, otros morían; nada parecía estar desviándose del plan suicida que había ideado su hermano. Con el cuerpo inclinado sobre las crines de su caballo, Yuri avanzaba a un ritmo desesperado, dejando salir maldiciones e improperios de sus labios apretados. De repente, la arena de lucha que lo separaba de donde había caído Otabek, parecía extenderse por leguas y leguas de estepa interminable.

El último tramo, sin embargo, se sintió como una ráfaga de viento helado golpeando su rostro. Tuvo que jalar con fuerza de la rienda del animal para obligarlo a detenerse y no seguir galopando hacia los muros letales del fuerte. Fiódor, que no tenía culpabilidad alguna más que servir como montura de un joven tan inexperto como alocado, relinchó y se sacudió furiosamente, haciendo que su jinete se tambaleara. Pero poco le importó. Bajó del caballo de un salto y, aun sujetando la rienda, aterrizó en el suelo con destreza.

Frente a sus ojos, yacía Otabek tumbado en el suelo. Estaba rodeado por tres hombres, que habían ya colgado sus arcos a sus espaldas y utilizaban sus escudos y sus vidas para proteger a su príncipe. Uno de ellos estaba inclinado junto a Otabek, que se mantenía inmóvil, balbuceando incoherencias.

A Yuri le resultó difícil orientarse y comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Otabek sujetaba uno de sus brazos con fuerza, pero parecía poner mucho empeño en incorporarse y seguir luchando.

—¡¿Qué le sucedió?! —exigió saber Yuri, inclinándose un poco sobre su amigo caído.

Fue entonces que los arqueros parecieron reparar en su presencia. Todos eran hombres que habían bajado de sus caballos para auxiliar a Otabek, hombres firmes y leales, que no dejaron de luchar a pesar de haber visto caer a muchos de sus hermanos guerreros, para solo detenerse cuando le llegó el momento al hijo de su rey.

—Una flecha alcanzó uno de sus hombros, pero presumo que la caída supuso un golpe mayor. —El hombre que le respondió, parecía estar a punto de perder los estribos. La mitad de su atención, estaba puesta en Otabek; la otra, en protegerlos a todos de la lluvia de flechas, que de a de poco empezaba a menguar—. Levántate, chico —imploró.

De labios de Otabek no salían más que jadeos y quejidos de dolor, que estrujaban el corazón de Yuri y hacían flaquear sus rodillas. Cuando Otabek abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los furiosos orbes verdes de su amigo.

—Otabek... Otabek... ¡Levántate! —ordenó desde lo más profundo de su corazón cargado de desesperación—. ¡Levántate o te alcanzará otra flecha... que puede ser la última!

Envainó su espada y se encaramó sobre él para sujetar el brazo con el cual se cubría la herida, aquel que estaba presumiblemente sano. Puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en ignorar la sangre roja que empapaba su camisa, que cubría la palma de su mano.

—Yuri... Yuri... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —De repente, todas las preocupaciones de Otabek parecían haberse reducido al instinto primario de proteger a su amado, aun cuando era él quién yacía en el suelo adolorido—. Tu hermano... dijo que te quedaras. Yuri... ¡regresa!

Las palabras de Otabek, tuvieron en Yuri un efecto similar al de una espada contra el mármol. En ese estado, parecía haber perdido la capacidad de razonamiento, de recordar que Yuri era un jovencito tozudo al que le hacían falta mucho más que palabras para lograr que hiciera caso. Sin soltar aun la rienda de su caballo, se acuclilló junto al caído y le tendió su brazo. Bastaron unos cuantos instantes de insistir incansablemente para que Otabek cediera y le sujetara el codo con su mano ensangrentada. Yuri hizo lo mismo, procurando ayudarlo a alzarse con el brazo sano.

—¿Dónde está Aiman? —Yuri no tenía tiempo para perder.

A su lado, Otabek intentaba recuperarse con inhalaciones profundas y jadeos ruidosos, pero el dolor de su espalda parecía estar incomodándole en demasía.

—Yo no... No lo sé —respondió, desorientado y acongojado.

—Toma a Fiódor. Ve. —Para ratificar su ofrecimiento, cogió el escudo que llevaba atado a la grupa del animal y se apresuró a atar las correas a su brazo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que tomes a mi caballo!

La mirada de Otabek se mostró perdida por un largo instante, y Yuri, estuvo a punto de darle un furioso bofetón en la cara, para obligarlo a reaccionar. De pie en aquel medio hostil, cualquier suspiro podía convertirse en el último.

—¡No puedo tomar a tu caballo! Te lo quitaría a ti, además, ¡soy inútil si no puedo usarlo para disparar! —estalló Otabek, con la voz ronca y quebrada por el dolor que paralizaba la mitad de su cuerpo. De repente, parecía ser consciente de la situación que lo rodeaba. En torno a ellos, los hombres del Rey Erasyl seguían sirviendo como escudos humanos. Aquello no podía durar por mucho más tiempo.

—No estoy pidiendo que dispares. ¡Te estoy pidiendo que huyas, idiota! Montarás a mi caballo y te retirarás de aquí. Te pondrás a resguardo.

—No te dejaré aquí solo, Yuri. Menos aún, sin tu caballo.

—En este momento, y en estas condiciones, mi espada y mi escudo me protegerán mejor que tú, Otabek. —La puerta pronto terminaría por caer; y en ese momento, los caballos se tornarían inútiles y sólo el acero podría abrirse paso hacia el corazón de la resistencia enemiga—. Tu esfuerzo para el asalto ha sido invaluable, pero a partir de ahora, solo conseguirás que te maten. Reserva tu valía para otra batalla.

—Yuri...

—Monta a Fiódor y retírate —reiteró con voz firme y determinada—. Por favor, Beka...

Otabek tuvo que haber percibido algo en sus ojos suplicantes y en la forma en que pronunció su nombre; algo que lo obligó a hacerle caso de una vez por todas, y saltar sobre el caballo ajeno para huir de allí al galope. Y Yuri lo comprendía a la perfección; para un hombre que en un futuro reinaría sobre su pueblo, no existía acto más bajo e ignominioso que huir del campo de batalla por una sola herida de flecha, mientras sus hombres se desangraban por honor. Pero el único hijo varón de un Rey enfermo, valía más vivo que muerto.

Distinta era la situación para el hermano menor de un Rey. Ellos, valían más muertos por pelear bajo el estandarte de su hermano, que vivos, codiciando un trono que nunca iba a pertenecerles por derecho de sangre.

El caballo no tardó en perderse entre la oscuridad y los hombres de Viktor, que avanzaban ya hacia el frente para presionar hacia el interior del fuerte. No había ya tiempo de pensar en la suerte de Otabek, tampoco en la suya propia. Debía rendir la totalidad de su honor y su energía a la causa de su hermano, al bien mayor que suponía el rechazo del enemigo occidental.

«Si pierdes tu caballo, eres hombre muerto.» Las palabras de Otabek hacían eco en su memoria, calando en lo más profundo de su alma aterrada, que por fin era consciente del peligro que corría. Con el corazón encogido en un puño, dirigió su mano sudorosa a la empuñadura de su espada. Pronto, Viktor llegaría junto a él y no tendría reparos en regañarlo, en enviarlo junto a Otabek a pesar de encontrarse perfectamente sano.

Apenas oyó el letal susurro del acero contra la vaina de cuero, sus piernas parecieron reaccionar y comenzó a correr hacia la abertura de la entrada con un ritmo frenético. Todos y cada uno de los golpes que había recibido a lo largo de su vida, eran en pos de aquel objetivo. Imaginaba que, para ese momento, sería ya un hombre, que se plantaría en el campo de batalla como lo hacían los campeones en las lizas, y de manera excelsa blandiría su espada para deshacerse de sus enemigos como si se trataran de muñecos de paja, sin corazón. La vida, y las expectativas impuestas sobre sus hombros delgados, le habían jugado una mala pasada. Aquella noche, se encontraba solo, corriendo como un niño en un campo de batalla plagado de guerreros; y protegido únicamente por su espada y su escudo.

—¡A la entrada! ¡Tomen la puerta! —El grito de Viktor rasgó aquel entramado de voces y quejidos, de heridos y moribundos.

Las órdenes no iban dirigidas únicamente al reducido grupo de hombres que lo seguía, sino más bien, a todos aquellos que luchaban bajo los estandartes unidos de Plisetsky y Altin. Por lo tanto, no fue un impedimento para que el joven Yuri ingresara por la puerta destrozada, sujetando su espada con firmeza y cubriendo su cuello con el gigantesco escudo que portaba en su brazo izquierdo. El yelmo le impedía gozar de un óptimo rango de visión, y más de una vez en aquel breve lapso, hizo ademán de quitárselo con un golpe de su antebrazo; pero todas las veces, se detuvo justo a tiempo. Podría molestarle, impedirle ver bien, pero sin lugar a dudas impediría que un hacha le partiera el cráneo.

El patio de armas de la fortaleza no era más que un cuadrado pequeño de piedra, donde se libraba una cruenta batalla que, a oídos de cualquier ingenuo, podría resultar nada más que los desvaríos de un lunático. Los caballeros helvecios, con sus imponentes mandobles y sus armaduras herméticas, repartían golpes certeros contra los hombres de la estepa, que a pesar de mostrarse más desprotegidos, respondían a sablazos, con igual o mayor fiereza. Ni unos ni otros parecían haberse encontrado jamás en combate, a juzgar por la forma en que se medían y cercaban antes de embestir. Los rusos, por su parte, eran un incómodo puente entre ambos mundos: para los pueblos de occidente, eran el último reducto de civilización del mundo conocido; y para los kazajos, el reino de Rusia había sido su tutor en la construcción de un nuevo orden en la estepa occidental.

En medio de aquel despliegue, estaba Yuri, moviéndose con cautela entre los hombres que luchaban sin descanso. Nadie parecía haber reparado en él aún, pero sujetaba su escudo y su espada como si su vida dependiera de ello. En algún momento, alguien cargaría contra él. Por su aspecto, se mostraba prácticamente irreconocible, incluso frente a los hombres de su hermano: sus cabellos dorados habían desaparecido debajo de su cota de malla y su yelmo. El único distintivo que importaba en un campo de batalla, era aquel que llevaba en el pecho.

—¡Me rindo! —gritó un joven soldado helvecio en un ruso apenas comprensible. Sin embargo, no dejaba de repartir golpes ciegos contra su adversario que, por la armadura en la que estaba enfundado, no podía ser otro que alguno de los hombres de Viktor.

—¡Cobarde! —El hombre con el que luchaba, resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que Boris, el comandante de la _druzhina_ real—. ¿Qué le dirás a tu Rey? ¿Acaso él ordenó la retirada? —Sus jadeos apenas le dejaban hablar, pero parecía claro que tenía aquella pelea bajo control—. ¡Mi Rey, ordenó que no quedara ni un alma helvecia en este fuerte!

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, porque ni bien soltó la última palabra, el joven cayó de rodillas sobre el frío suelo de piedra. Cuando Boris retiró su imponente espada del cuerpo del caballero, la sangre parecía brotar de sus manos, con las que sujetaba la herida abierta de su estómago. Antes de que pudiese siquiera mirar a su verdugo a los ojos, un segundo golpe impactó contra su cuello y terminó por tumbarlo al suelo. Por la forma en que sangraba a borbotones a través de su gambesón, Yuri dedujo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Comprendió también, que no todos los defensores portaban armaduras; de esa forma, el plan de Viktor de atacar la fortaleza por sorpresa, cobraba sentido, e incluso sonaba como una genialidad.

Al instante, otro hombre enfundado en cota de malla y yelmo saltó sobre Boris, sólo para conseguir una puñalada certera en su axila, seguida de un fuerte golpe de la punta de su hoja que, impulsada desde abajo, impactó con fuerza contra su mentón y acabó por derribarlo. Cuando el hombre cayó, el ruso se apartó de los cuerpos y su mirada gris se cruzó, de manera muy fugaz, con la de Yuri, que lo observaba atónito mientras se protegía el rostro. La sonrisa burlona no tardó en aparecer, y sus ojos centellearon con una malicia muy poco inofensiva.

—¿Qué esperas, niñato? ¡Deja de protegerte y _pelea_! —gritó con furia, antes de volver a poner toda su atención en un nuevo oponente que se aproximaba.

Casi como si se tratara de un reto, Yuri apartó el escudo de su cara y alzó su espada, a la espera de un ataque.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Así como él se sorprendió a sí mismo buscando un hombre que no llevara cota de malla, el soldado helvecio que se aproximaba a él parecía muy satisfecho con cargarse a un chico de estatura más bien escasa y apariencia de desorientado. En aquel momento, Yuri estaba más convencido que nunca de que él mismo no era más que un chiquillo, intentando abrirse paso a trompicones en el peligroso mundo de los hombres. No iba a darle a aquel cobarde el lujo de asesinarlo.

Recordaba muy vagamente la voz arrulladora y paciente de su abuelo, relatándole la primera vez que peleó en una batalla. Fácilmente pudo sentir empatía hacia él en cuanto el acero enemigo chocó contra el suyo, produciendo un impacto fatal que envió una ola de calor a toda la extensión de su brazo. De manera casi natural, su instinto de supervivencia surgió de las entrañas del mismo miedo que paralizaba su cuerpo, igualándose con él y, finalmente, superándolo. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo que la habilidad que por años había forjado con tanto trabajo, despertara de su letargo inicial.

Los golpes que le propinaba el hombre con su espada eran toscos, violentos y amedrentadores, mientras que Yuri respondía con su usual rapidez. Su instinto parecía decirle cuál sería la dirección del próximo ataque, y se las ingeniaba para colocar, ahí mismo, su escudo o su espada. Se deleitó enormemente al ver cómo la expresión del curtido soldado cambiaba al darse cuenta que el muchachito al que se estaba enfrentando, tenía un indiscutible don con el arma que blandía. Y Yuri hacía bailar sus pies sobre la piedra humedecida del suelo, pavoneándose involuntariamente a medida que su confianza crecía, y aprovechando la insuperable ventaja que su rapidez le daba. Desesperado por lograr un cambio de estrategia, el hombre amagó hacia la cadera del joven que, instintivamente, bajó su escudo para protegerse y permitió, de esa manera, que la espada enemiga alcanzara su verdadero objetivo. El acero se dirigió hacia el rostro de Yuri, que, haciendo nuevamente gala de su presteza, se inclinó hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe. No obstante, la punta de la espada larga se hundió en su blanca tez, abriendo un surco rojizo a lo largo de su inmaculada mejilla. La sangre empezó a escurrirse de repente, pero Yuri, con el corazón batiéndole alterado en su pecho, apenas registró dolor alguno.

—No te ves tan bonito ahora, ¿eh, niño? —La carcajada resonó en los oídos de Yuri, aun cuando el patio entero se encontraba trastocado por el incesante canto del acero contra el acero—. La muerte te sentará mejor.

En un arranque de furia, el chico apartó la espada enemiga con un certero golpe de su escudo, e impidiéndole volver a acercarse, procuró rodear al hombre de manera tal que la mano de su espada quedara completamente inutilizada. No era una tarea fácil, no mientras el hombre forcejeara para liberar su arma del yugo al que se encontraba sometida. El hecho de que ambos fueran diestros, resultó ser un gran golpe de suerte para Yuri. Sin embargo, encerrado como estaba, el hombre se las arreglaba para dar repetidos golpes contra la cadera y piernas del muchacho; golpes que, al estar bien amortiguados por la gruesa cota de malla que éste llevaba, le permitían mantener el brazo extendido con fuerza, sujetando el escudo como una barrera entre ambos cuerpos, que impedía al soldado regresar al eterno combate de espadas. La lucha era activa y constante; se dirimía en golpes, forcejeos mutuos y codazos fútiles por parte del helvecio.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que su contrincante, más fuerte y experimentado que Yuri, terminara por vencer la fuerza que éste aplicaba al brazo de su escudo. Liberó su espada, pero no tuvo siquiera tiempo de utilizarla, antes de que el escudo largo del chico le propinara un golpe ascendente en la quijada. Trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer, dándole al menor el tiempo necesario para dirigir su espada hacia su desprotegido abdomen.

Al final de la vida de un hombre, sin importar su fuerza o su nivel de experticia, vestir o no una armadura se convertía en un hecho relevante. Primero, la espada atravesó el gambesón; la tela acolchada opuso una tenaz resistencia al corte, pero Yuri siguió empujando. Un movimiento tan rápido como aquel, en su consciencia se sentía como una eternidad. Pudo sentir cómo la espada se internaba en la carne, cómo la perforaba hasta alcanzar sus órganos. A su alrededor, el aire se tornó espeso de repente, impidiéndole oír otra cosa que no fueran los latidos de su corazón desbocado; ni siquiera tuvo el placer —o el horror—, de oír el grito del soldado, que se retorcía ya a su merced.

El acero salió del cuerpo de la misma forma en que ingresó; entonces, el mundo pudo volver a su habitual ritmo frenético. El caos que lo rodeaba parecía estar aplacándose poco a poco, sumiendo al patio en un sosiego macabro, la calma que, tras el paso de un huracán, reviste la tierra de cuerpos inertes. Uno de ellos, era especial a ojos de Yuri. De repente, el hombre al que su espada había atravesado, estaba lleno de particularidades que, ya lejos del peligro, Yuri pudo darse el lujo de observar. Los enmarañados cabellos castaños apenas cubrían sus ojos entrecerrados, de un azul muy intenso, que se arrepintió de mirar en ese mismo instante. Desde aquel momento en adelante, los ojos del moribundo lo perseguirían durante toda su vida.

Había caído de rodillas, e incapaz de mantenerse erguido, se desplomó hacia el suelo de manera tan antinatural como grotesca. Su boca despedía jadeos desesperados, casi como si estuviese pidiendo clemencia al jovencito.

—Hazlo. Cualquier hombre lo haría. —Su última voluntad, sonó a oídos de Yuri como el lamento de un pobre inocente.

No era el momento oportuno para tomar asiento y reflexionar sobre la vida y la muerte, sobre las buenas y las malas acciones. Eso no impidió que por la joven consciencia de Yuri desfilaran pensamientos de distinta índole, todo lo que alguna vez había escuchado decir a hombres más experimentados que él: su abuelo, su padre, Yakov, Viktor, Askar, incluso Otabek en algunos aspectos.

«Este hombre intentó matarme —se dijo—, y ahora me pide misericordia. Hay honor entre dos hombres que batallan; tanto en el que mata, como en el que muere.»

Con eso en mente, alzó su espada y, con la fuerza brutal que precisa un golpe certero, la blandió contra el desprotegido cuello del hombre. El impacto contra la superficie blanda envió un escalofrío a su cuerpo entero, y cuando volvió a mirar, fue para retirar su hoja, a la cual sólo el hueso duro del cuello pudo detener. La sonrisa roja sobre la piel blanca de abrió como una flor horripilante apenas el metal abandonó su obra, y la sangre empezó a manar como un río en primavera.

La mirada de Yuri parecía incapaz de abandonar el cadáver de aquel hombre al que él mismo había quitado la vida. Se encontraba en un trance, del cual se vio obligado a salir al sentir los pasos lentos y pesados que se acercaban.

—Hiciste bien. —Reconoció al instante la voz seca y áspera de Askar, resultado de años de beber demasiado y, por supuesto, del reciente combate.

Comprendió entonces, que no hesitó en dar el golpe de gracia, porque de haber estado en aquella situación, habría deseado que alguien se apiadara de él de tal manera. Pero no le pareció de extrema necesidad compartir aquel pensamiento íntimo con Askar.

—Fue el primero —musitó. Sus ojos parecían reacios a volver a mirar el cuerpo; en cambio, estaban centrados ahora en su espada ensangrentada.

—Y no será el último.

Askar estaba también hecho un desastre. Su armadura estaba salpicada de sangre, sus cabellos escapaban de su yelmo en todas direcciones, y el rostro estaba cubierto de múltiples cortes pequeños. En su mano derecha, llevaba un hacha que, desde la hoja hasta la mitad del mango, estaba cubierta de sangre. La izquierda sujetaba una única flecha, también ensangrentada casi en su totalidad. Era un hombre hábil e implacable, capaz de blandir dos armas a la vez sin protegerse en lo absoluto. Sabía también, que ante la desesperación, hasta una flecha podía servir para perforar cuellos.

—No he visto a Otabek desde incluso antes de ingresar aquí —soltó por fin el hombre—. Cuando alcancé a ver a su caballo, cabalgaba sin jinete.

A su alrededor, en el patio, se escuchaban tan solo los gemidos quedos de los moribundos, y los golpes de gracia que terminaban con sus vidas. En ese momento, Askar pudo, por fin, permitirse limpiar sus armas y cuestionarse sobre el paradero del príncipe kazajo.

—Otabek fue herido por una flecha —se apresuró a responder Yuri—. Le di mi caballo, y lo obligué a huir. —Por lo menos, eso era lo que él quería creer—. No había forma de que pudiese luchar y protegerse a la vez, con un brazo herido.

Un silencio profundo se instaló entre ambos. El viento nocturno de la estepa soplaba con fuerza en el recinto, colándose por las puertas abiertas en las galerías, entre los cadáveres. Allí, ya nadie más luchaba.

—¿Le diste... tu caballo? —Askar suspiró admirado—. De verdad lo aprecias, ¿no es así?

—Es mi amigo, lo quiero vivo. —La voz de Yuri sonó firme, como si sus palabras fuesen también una afirmación dirigida a sí mismo.

—Conozco demasiado bien esa mirada, chico. —Por un momento, los nervios se apoderaron de su consciencia, pero optó por dejar que terminara—. Los vínculos más fuertes suelen forjarse durante la juventud. A su edad, todo lo vivido se siente más real, más intenso. El _kumis_ , las mujeres, la sangre en el campo de batalla... y la confianza que depositas en otro muchacho. Es normal y esperable que eso suceda. —La sonrisa cansada sosegó el alma alborotada de Yuri, que parecía estar atrapada en un eterno campo de batalla; a veces, defendiendo su tierra, y otras, el amor que lo había asaltado de la noche a la mañana, durante el pasado invierno.

—Iré a verlo, cuando todo esto termine —declaró.

Askar escaneó los alrededores con cautela, y terminó por menear la cabeza, en un inconfundible gesto re resignación.

—Está lejos de terminar, Yuri. Pero también lo visitaré cuando acabemos; si lo deseas, puedes venir conmigo. —Soltó un suspiro pesado—. Espero que haya seguido tu consejo, y que esté ya a salvo en algún lugar.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo —respondió Yuri con la más rígida convicción—. No es como yo.

En el momento mismo en que la última sílaba se deslizó por sus labios, su paz se vio trastocada por las escandalosas pisadas que se acercaban a él. Dirigió a Askar un una última mirada que transparentaba su temor, pero decidió enfrentar las circunstancias y voltear a ver a su hermano.

—¡Ahí estás! ¡Yuri! —La voz ronca y cansada le evitaba hacerse oír del todo bien, pero apenas sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yuri, envainó su espada ensangrentada y aligeró sus pasos.

Las manos de Viktor, enfundadas en ásperos guantes de cuero, se posaron en los hombros de su hermano y lo sujetaron con una fuerza brutal, como si estuviera en él la intención de destruirlo. Sin embargo, el joven se mantuvo impasible, con los ojos cerrados y la boca pequeña muy apretada.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué desoíste mi orden? ¿Dónde está tu caballo? —Las preguntas salían a borbotones de boca de Viktor; todas y cada una de aquellas preguntas, tenían una respuesta que implicaba a Otabek. A su hermano no pareció importarle su silencio; más bien, parecía aliviado al haber podido descargar sus nervios y ansiedad contra el rostro aturdido del otro. Entonces, se dignó a mirarlo por fin. Una de sus manos se soltó, para cerrarse con fuerza sobre el mentón de Yuri—. Te hirieron... —reconoció, con la voz hecha un girón.

No había hombre en el mundo tan particular como Viktor. Aquella noche, su arriesgado plan había llevado a decenas de hombres a la muerte, pero su faceta gélida y despreocupada se desplomó ante sus pies al ver la franja roja que lucía la mejilla de su hermano. Era el tipo de hombre que se mostraba resuelto y eficaz frente a sus vasallos, pero que sería incapaz de dejar que su hijo lo acompañase a la guerra.

—No digas nada... No... —imploró, con los labios fruncidos por la fuerza que Viktor empleaba en sus mejillas.

—¿Quién...? —se dignó a cuestionar el otro, con los ojos azules ardiendo en rabia.

—Está muerto. —Yuri cogió el brazo de Viktor con fuerza y lo obligó a apartarse de él—. Yo lo maté.

* * *

La indiscutible victoria dejó un cuantioso saldo de muertos y moribundos, esparcidos tanto por la explanada que rodeaba al fuerte, como dentro de éste, en el patio central. Allí, los helvecios muertos se confundían fácilmente con los rusos y kazajos, muchos de ellos muertos con las armas en mano y los rostros crispados de furia y sorpresa. El frenesí de la batalla había llegado ya a su fin, y era hora de enfrentarse a las verdades más desagradables; era momento de reconocer a los cuerpos de los caídos.

Fuera, la luz de la luna parecía ser aún la única reina del firmamento oscuro, el único filo en cortar la espesura de la noche. El plan de Viktor había resultado efectivo, más rápido de lo que Yuri pudiese haber llegado a imaginar. No había aún rastro alguno del alba a pesar de que, más allá de los muros grises, no quedaba ya nadie con vida; solo aquellos que aguardaban en la lejanía, apartados del alcance de cualquier flecha. Entre ellos, lugartenientes y heridos, debía de estar Otabek. Pero Yuri no tuvo ocasión de ir a verlo, porque apenas logró convencer a Viktor de que su herida no era más que un rasguño, éste le instruyó que lo siguiera hacia la sala principal del fuerte.

El recinto era apenas más grande que la habitación de Yuri, y carecía de puesto de honor para un Rey o señor. La historia parecía haber sido poco generosa con aquella construcción de tanto valor estratégico, que pasaba de mano en mano, de un castellano ambicioso a otro, según gozaran estos de la confianza del hombre que gobernara a orillas del mar. No obstante, era aquel el lugar obligado de paso para el Rey, cuando éste se dirigía hacia el sur con su ejército y sus armas. Era siempre el primer castillo en caer a manos enemigas, y el primero en ser recuperado.

Aquella noche, la cabecera de la mesa añeja sirvió como trono para el agotado Rey, que inclinado sobre ésta última, escudriñaba a sus hombres y aliados. A su derecha se sentaba Askar, la máxima autoridad de las tropas kazajas, y del otro lado, el joven Yuri hacía su mayor esfuerzo por disimular el creciente picor de su herida. Había empezado a dolerle una vez que la sangre abandonó su rostro y la sensación de seguridad consiguió aplacar su corazón.

—Rostov se hará cargo de la fortaleza cuando marchemos hacia el sur —sentenció Viktor, dibujando un mapa invisible sobre la superficie ajada de la mesa—. Envié un mensajero en dirección norte, para informarle de nuestro triunfo y pedirle a su persona y al resto de los señores, que se pongan en marcha de inmediato.

—Deberíamos partir... poco después del alba —intervino Yuri, reforzando su seguridad a medida que las palabras salían de sus labios—. Nada puede garantizar que un sobreviviente de esta masacre no huya para informar a su señor. No sabemos con certeza si un campamento enemigo circunda la zona, si un grupo de hombres espera más al sur para aniquilar a lo que quede de nosotros...

—No hubo ningún sobreviviente. —Askar tomó la palabra apenas el agitado discurso de Yuri mostró un momento de duda—. Y si lo hubo, pronto ya no habrá. Cualquier helvecio que siga respirando, es ahora nuestro prisionero; y su destino, nuestra voluntad.

Un silencio incómodo atravesó la sala de punta a punta. De los presentes, seis personas en total, sólo los dos más importantes parecían sentirse con el derecho de decidir sobre las vidas de sus nuevos prisioneros. Aquel parecía ser el tema más urgente a tratar.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? —se arriesgó a preguntar Yuri, trastocando la calma de la sala.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observó que Askar apretaba su puño sobre la mesa y, en silencio, pedía permiso a Viktor para tomar la palabra.

—Su Majestad, si me permite intervenir... —Hizo una corta pausa antes de continuar con la exposición de su punto—. Recomiendo degollar a todo aquel que quede vivo aún, y luego de darles una sepultura digna a los nuestros, colgar a los enemigos de las almenas. Que todo aquel del bando enemigo que pase por aquí, mire a lo alto y piense, piense que, tal vez, cruzar la frontera para internarse en estas tierras, no fue una buena idea. Deja que el mensaje llegue a oídos de su Rey por medio de algún desafortunado; que las noticias le hagan temblar las rodillas.

—Tal vez, sería más sensato dejar que los sobrevivientes de éste ataque sean quienes informen a su Rey. Serán ellos los únicos que habrán vivido el infierno en carne propia, los únicos que podrán describirlo —propuso Viktor.

—Hemos perdido hombres en este ataque, Majestad —insistió el mayor—. Si hace eso, mis hombres, los suyos y nuestros enemigos, creerán que ha sido demasiado misericordioso. —La dureza en su voz pareció suspender el aliento de todos los presentes—. La misericordia es signo de debilidad, y no podemos permitirnos mostrar debilidad ante enemigo.

Un suspiro profundo escapó de los labios del Rey. Parecía estar demasiado agotado para defender su postura, y miraba a su aliado con el puño, firme, presionado contra sus labios.

—Que se haga lo necesario para ganar esta guerra —sentenció.

* * *

En lo alto de las almenas, los cuerpos sin vida de los caídos se mecían como girones de trapo viejo. Atados al adarve y a la puerta rastrillo por sus pies, las cabezas —de aquellos que aún las tenían—, se orientaban hacia el suelo. Antes de someterlos a su golpe final, los soldados se aseguraron de despojarlos de todo bien preciado que pudiesen llegar a cargar, fueran éstos anillos, amuletos, una capa de lana o un buen hacha que alguno de sus compañeros hubiese olvidado en las entrañas de su víctima. Sin embargo, por orden de Viktor y Askar, ninguno de los muertos se vio despojado de sus jubones: era importante que quién pasase por allí, pudiese reconocer la identidad de cada uno de los hombres, o por lo menos, a quién servían. Pronto, no serían más que comida para las aves esteparias.

Yuri se paseaba con lentitud tortuosa, en medio del caos nuevamente desatado en el patio central. A su alrededor, los moribundos empleaban sus últimas fuerzas en pedir misericordia en vano, antes de ser decapitados o rematados por los feroces hombres que recorrían todo el perímetro. Otro grupo, soldados kazajos de baja extracción y ambiciosos miembros de la _druzhina_ , se ocupaban de saquear los cuerpos de manera sistemática.

Intentaba hacer caso omiso a las súplicas y llantos, dispuesto a interpretar el papel que le correspondía al hermano de un Rey, pero no pudo evitar sobrecogerse al oír, a escasos metros de donde se encontraba, la voz temblorosa de un joven escudero.

No debía pasar de los dieciséis, su misma edad, pero la sangre en su rostro y el muñón sangriento que era su antebrazo cercenado lo hacían verse como un anciano en sus últimos momentos de vida. Con su mano entera, el muchacho se aferraba a la bota del hombre que se cernía sobre él, listo para descargar su pesada hacha contra su cabeza indefensa.

—¡¿Por qué?! —exclamó con voz ronca y quebrada. Parecía ser un muchachito noble, capaz de decir algunas frases en ruso. Probablemente, el último hijo de una importante familia; al igual que Yuri—. ¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho mal? —jadeó con ciega desesperación.

El hacha se detuvo un instante, así como Yuri, que, en silencio, se acercó a Askar con el semblante duro, ocultando la congoja que la situación entera le ocasionaba.

—¿Tú? Nada, no has hecho nada malo pero... —En la voz de Askar, Yuri podía reconocer la voz de un padre, castigando a su hijo para darle una lección—. Lamento mucho que debas pagar por los errores de tu Rey.

Aterrado, el joven se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Sus pupilas estaban empequeñecidas por el horror y la desesperación, y las lágrimas saladas dibujaban surcos en su rostro ensangrentado. La mirada del joven Yuri mostraba la más plana indiferencia, pero en su fuero interno, no dejaba de preguntarse qué haría Askar a continuación.

—Él... ofrecería un salvoconducto para los más jóvenes... Él es un buen hombre... —Logró articular el muchacho. No parecía consciente ya de las palabras que salían de sus labios.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a tu Rey? —Askar se permitió abandonar su faceta paternal para soltar una pregunta sarcástica—. Ningún Rey que mantenga su corona, y por ende su cabeza, por tantos años, tiene las manos y la consciencia completamente limpias.

—Lo vi una vez, desde lejos...

—Lo siento, chico... Ya es suficiente...

—¡No! —Un grito desgarrador brotó desde lo más profundo de las entrañas del moribundo, que en lugar de zafarse, se aferró a la bota de Askar con más fuerza aún. La idea de que su verdugo fuese también la última esperanza de ese chico, era simplemente penosa—. Por favor...

Fue entonces cuando Askar ladeó su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Yuri: cansada y netamente inexpresiva, pero atenta a lo que sucedería a continuación. Su capacidad de reacción estaba subsumida a su descrédito, por lo cual era únicamente capaz de sostener el mango de su espada con sus dedos fríos.

—No mires, Yuri —le pidió. Otra vez, volvía a hacerse presente su tono paternal.

Las órdenes eran claras, pero aquel día, Yuri había comprobado que no estaba hecho para recibir órdenes. Fue testigo de cómo Askar alzaba su hacha imponente con ambos brazos, y de cómo el muchacho escondía su rostro, bañado en sangre y lágrimas, en la bota sucia de su verdugo. El arma cayó hacia el suelo con una precisión escalofriante y, justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, Yuri apartó su mirada de manera violenta e inesperada. Un último grito desesperado se oyó antes de verse interrumpido por un crujido sordo que rompió con toda armonía de la atmósfera. Tan brutal como parecía haber sido, el golpe no necesitó de una confirmación, por lo cual los oídos de Yuri tan solo captaron las secuelas del primer impacto, en forma de crujidos más quedos.

Apenas el ruido cesó, el hacha empezó a moverse dentro del cráneo partido, en un intento por liberarse. Aún sin atreverse a abrir sus ojos, Yuri casi podía ver la grotesca humedad en el interior del cráneo, y la sangre, que a borbotones, se hacía paso a través de la brecha que el hacha había abierto.

Sintió a Askar moverse a su lado y, dando el acto por finalizado, abrió sus ojos por fin. Sin embargo, a pesar de su desesperado intento por omitir las imágenes más espeluznantes, sí vio cuando la bota de Askar apartó el cadáver con suavidad, y la manera en que utilizó el jubón del chico para limpiar la hoja de su hacha. Yuri se preguntó cuántas cabezas había destrozado aquella noche. A sus pies, yacía el cuerpo sin vida del muchacho, aquel mismo que, antes de cerrar los ojos, vio suplicar y pedir por su vida con desesperanzada vitalidad, característica de aquel que sabe que le queda poco tiempo.

Pero ahora, estaba muerto. Y su cuerpo había cambiado radicalmente. Al limpio muñón de su brazo derecho, se le sumó la herida mortal de su cabeza que, a decir verdad, ya no tenía siquiera aspecto de cabeza. Por el rabillo del ojo, Yuri logró captar la desagradable imagen que ofrecía: los cabellos, otrora color arena, estaban empapados por la sangre que manaba de manera interrumpida de la herida grotesca, para escurrirse entre los adoquines negros del suelo. El nauseabundo aroma metálico ascendía desde el cuerpo maltrecho para colarse por sus fosas nasales, provocando que una incómoda sensación de sobrecogimiento se apoderara de su cuerpo.

—Te dije que no miraras. —Askar lo sacó de su trance, provocado por el horror que paralizaba su consciencia. No sintió siquiera tanto asco y repulsión cuando su propia espada atravesó el torso del otro hombre. Yuri jamás olvidaría el rostro del primero de muchos que cayeron bajo su filo, pero sin lugar a dudas, se trataba de una herida mucho más limpia que la de aquel chico desdichado.

—No pude evitarlo... —balbuceó en voz muy baja. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por recomponerse, para lo cual le ayudó mucho que Askar se apartara del cuerpo y le hiciera una seña para que lo acompañara—. Askar —llamó entonces, ya más calmado y mejor dispuesto.

—Dime. —El hombre se mostraba taciturno, como si buscara redención en lo más profundo de su alma. No era como Boris, sediento de la sangre que derramaba su arma y excitado por los gritos que soltaban sus víctimas al ser castigadas; pero tampoco mostraba un completo rechazo a la hora de matar. Aquellos que sí lo hacían, preferían los cortes limpios y certeros, y no destrozaban cráneos de tal manera.

A pesar de las atrocidades que le había visto cometer, Yuri no podía desligar a Askar de su imagen de guerrero honorable. ¿Podía haber acaso, honor al comportarse con crueldad? ¿Podía haber realmente crueldad, en el marco de una guerra justa? Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente recién despierta, pero en el fondo, era lo suficientemente mayor para comprender, que sólo podía responderlas por su cuenta; y que para ello, necesitaría tiempo. Tal vez años, una vida.

La pregunta que le hizo a Askar, fue de una naturaleza mucho más cotidiana y práctica.

—Ese chico, era muy joven, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que tendría mi edad, no muchos años más... —comenzó. De parte del mayor, sólo recibió silencio. Los enemigos no tenían edad—. No cuestiono tu accionar —aclaró, antes de hacer la pregunta—, pero... ¿cómo es que haces, para no pensar en tu hijo? Él tiene diecisiete años, ¿no es así?

Askar asintió, pensativo. Se tomó el tiempo suficiente para mirar a Yuri de reojo y dignarse a hablar. Dedujo el chico, que la respuesta no iba a agradarle del todo. Para él, no era ya una novedad el hecho de que Askar no tuviese ningún tipo de escrúpulo a la hora de decir las cosas.

—Sé que, de haber sido la situación inversa, y de haber estado mi hijo mayor aquí, los enemigos hubiesen obrado de manera similar...

—¿Tienes la certeza de ello, o eso es lo que te dices a ti mismo, para tener la consciencia tranqu...? —comenzó.

—Llevo casi veinticinco años batallando, chico. —Le cortó con rudeza—. He estado tanto en el bando ganador, como en el perdedor. De la repetición, especialmente si se trata de fracasos, uno deduce patrones, y aprende. —La mirada adusta provocó que Yuri se estremeciera, y sólo encontrara fuerzas para asentir—. Maté a ese chico, porque el primer ataque en una guerra es especialmente brutal, un intento de obtener la retirada enemiga. Además, ¿en serio crees que ellos no hubiesen hecho lo mismo? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Hubiesen querido mostrar a las tropas de tu hermano, que son los nuevos e indiscutibles dueños de esta región.

—No lo son —replicó Yuri con dureza.

—Y esto, se los dejará claro. —Le mostró su puño ensangrentado. Luego, tras otro largo instante de silencio, volvió a hablar—. Si quieres la respuesta que buscas, es sí. He pensado en mi hijo al momento de quitarles la vida a chicos de su edad. No es una sensación nada cómoda.

«Y no debería serlo.»

—Entonces, ¿cómo...?

—Pienso que mi hijo, de estar en esta situación, encontraría más honorable morir a manos de su enemigo que vivir y escapar, para contarme luego a mí cómo rogó clemencia a sus atacantes, mientras sus compañeros eran masacrados sin perdón alguno. —Se habían ya detenido junto a una de las estrechas galerías que rodeaban el patio. No había nadie más allí, a excepción de los muertos que no colgaban aún del adarve—. Tal vez, para ti esto suene como un cruel disparate, pero enseñé a mis hijos, y a los de mi _hermano_ también, que el honor es lo más importante en el accionar de un guerrero.

Los ávidos ojos verdes de Yuri escudriñaban el rostro estoico de Askar. Su único ojo le devolvía una mirada fiera, que apenas podía enmascarar el inmenso cansancio que sentía el hombre.

—Honor... —Yuri saboreó la palabra en sus labios. Sonaba bien, pero no sabía él cuán dispuesto podría llegar a estar a entregar su vida a cambio del _honor_. Decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo efectivamente. De repente, una idea atravesó su mente enmarañada—. Yo le di mi caballo a Otabek, para que _huya_...

No podía sentirse mal al respecto. Tal vez, había privado a Otabek de ganar el retorcido concepto de honor que, al parecer, poseían los kazajos —o por lo menos, Askar—, pero por otro lado, tenía la certeza que su amigo estaría a salvo, vivo, en algún lado.

—Hiciste bien —ratificó Askar—. Otabek no es como los demás, no es como cualquier soldado, ni siquiera como mi hijo. Otabek es un príncipe, el único heredero de su padre, al no tener aún sus propios hijos. Su vida aquí, vale lo mismo que el reino entero.

—¿En verdad es el único? —Le dolía y enfurecía tener que admitir la apremiante necesidad que tenía Otabek de engendrar un hijo con su hermana.

—Por más valiosa que sea la hermana de Otabek, es decir, por más potencial que tenga en el uso de las armas, no deja de ser una niña de tan solo catorce años. Los hijos varones de su tío Kerei apenas tienen la edad suficiente para saber montar a caballo. Si un _kurultai_ fuese de celebrarse este año para escoger un nuevo Rey, nadie pondría el reino en manos de ninguno de esos niños —explicó—. Y, aun si el mayor de ellos resultase escogido, ni siquiera desde la muerte estaría Erasyl dispuesto a dejar que el trono volviese a pasar a una rama menor de la familia.

Yuri no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, aún si apenas entendía los enredos dinásticos de la familia de Otabek.

—Comprendo, todos deben de protegerlo con su vida. Al menos, hasta que tenga un hijo que muestre ser competente, ¿no es así?

—En efecto. Proteger a Otabek, es proteger al reino mismo —respondió Askar con una sonrisa—. Por eso, todos los nuestros te estarán eternamente agradecidos por haber sacrificado tu propia vida por él.

A Yuri, en verdad le tenía sin cuidado el título que ostentase Otabek dentro de su familia. Incluso en el caso de que fuese un chico sin una gota de sangre noble, Otabek seguiría siendo él. La necesidad que Yuri tenía de protegerlo, iba más allá de su sangre, de su título o de su padre.

—Y lo haría de nuevo, así como todos sus hombres parecían estar dispuestos a recibir una flecha por él.

—Quién resulte ser el joven que Otabek elija como su compañero, tendrá beneficios incomparables cuando éste sea Rey —comenzó Askar—, pero deberá asumir que morir por su Rey es parte de sus deberes. Todos los hermanos lo asumen, pero más aún, el hermano de un Rey. En mi momento, así lo hice yo. Moriría por Erasyl, y también por sus hijos, como si fuesen los míos propios. Mi mayor arrepentimiento, Yuri, es no poder contraer la enfermedad que consume a mi hermano, para morir en su lugar y salvarlo de la muerte.

Las palabras sinceras del hombre mayor calaron hondo en la consciencia joven y maleable de Yuri. Comprendía cada vez más, y de a poco, la importancia del lazo que los hombres kazajos se juraban mutuamente. Era una amistad de toda la vida, cargada de deberes para con el otro. Visto de esa manera, no podía sorprenderle para nada el aplomo que percibía en la voz de Askar cuando éste hablaba de la enfermedad del padre de Otabek. La mismísima muerte se revelaba así como un enemigo invencible, al que Askar no podía aplastar con su hacha.

—Pero sí pudiste preparar a su hijo, para que sea un excelente Rey cuando su padre muera —murmuró Yuri con cautela—. Sé que Otabek lo será.

* * *

El cielo empezaba ya a clarear, y la bruma de la madrugada cedía ante los tímidos rayos del sol, cuando el resto de las tropas dejadas a medio camino arribaron ante los muros de la fortaleza. Para cuando los caballos y estandartes aparecieron en el horizonte, el cuerpo de Yuri estaba ya al borde de ceder ante el agotamiento. Al finalizar formalmente la batalla, sus intenciones de ir en busca de Otabek se vieron truncados por su hermano, que le instó a hacerse con un lugar cómodo en la fortaleza para dormir un poco antes del amanecer, cuando partirían una vez más, hacia el Volga. Sin embargo, el muchacho apenas se vio capaz de controlar su ansiedad; la adrenalina hinchaba sus venas y recorría su cuerpo entero con una furia devastadora, impidiéndole quedarse quieto.

Era de esperarse que en ese momento, ya montado sobre un caballo desconocido y dispuesto a partir, apenas pudiese mantener los ojos abiertos. Los párpados le pesaban como si fuesen de plomo, y apenas podía dar cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. A escasos metros, Viktor estaba reunido con Rostov, el único señor que no lo seguiría hasta Astracán. No había forma de que Yuri pudiese llegar a oír sus palabras, pero centrar la vista en aquellas dos figuras recortadas contra el cielo anaranjado era lo único que le permitía mantenerse despierto y no caer del caballo.

Viktor entregó a su leal vasallo un rollo de pergamino, una dispensa que él mismo se había ocupado de redactar hacía unas horas. De alguna forma u otra, Viktor no parecía tener problemas en ofrecer una imagen entera y resuelta, a pesar de la apariencia sucia y agotada. Intercambió palabras cordiales con el hombre, seguidas de un fuerte apretón de manos: no tanto ya un gesto de Rey a vasallo, sino de hombre a hombre. Viktor era más que hábil a la hora de tratar con aquellos dispuestos a prestarle sus lanzas. A Rostov, no obstante, parecía motivarle aún la lejana esperanza de casar a su hija con el hermano del Rey que, sin lugar a dudas, sería el primero en negarse.

Fue testigo de cómo los dos hombres se separaban y bifurcaban sus caminos. Rostov y su exiguo —pero suficiente— séquito de hombres armados, cabalgaron hacia la fortaleza reconquistada, y Viktor hizo un gesto tajante para que sus hombres lo siguieran. Allí no quedaban más que un puñado de vasallos directos del Rey; los kazajos, al mando de Askar, habían abandonado ya la fortaleza habiendo acordado previamente volver a reunirse con sus aliados en las orillas del río. Yuri fue el primero en espolear al caballo con la debida cautela, para alcanzar a su hermano. Empezaba a extrañar ya a su corcel Fiódor, uno de sus argumentos esgrimidos contra Viktor para que éste le permitiera ver a Otabek, pero su hermano no dudó en entregarle un caballo de alguno de sus hombres caídos, un excelente corcel blanco con motas grisáceas.

—¿Cuál es el camino que hemos de tomar ahora? —preguntó de manera trivial. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo captar la mirada resentida de Boris, que cabalgaba junto a Viktor; pero parecía también demasiado cansado para decir algo.

—Hacia el este, siempre hacia el este —respondió el Rey—, hasta toparnos con la orilla del río. No te preocupes; cuando estemos allí, lo sabrás. —Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa que escondía un dejo de burla.

Yuri dejó escapar un bufido pesado y no se molestó siquiera en responder a aquel gesto. Durante todo el viaje, se mantuvo en silencio, metido en la dura encrucijada que suponía el estar demasiado cansado para hablar, pero que a la vez la calma extrema le jugara una mala pasada, instándolo a cabecear constantemente sobre su caballo. Para la media mañana, apenas podía mantener la cabeza erguida; los cabeceos se sucedían con una frecuencia preocupante, y por primera vez en años, el no perder el equilibrio en el caballo suponía toda una hazaña. El ejército entero avanzaba a un ritmo penoso, constituyéndose en un blanco fácil para cualquier cuadrilla enemiga que pudiese haber sido enviada a patrullar la zona. Sin embargo, nadie parecía tener consciencia del riesgo que su situación suponía; todos ellos incapaces de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera alcanzar su destino, para poder descansar y perderse en la bebida.

Fue por esa misma razón, que el destello de las aguas del río bajo el ardiente sol sureño se sintió como una visión irreal. Yuri tuvo que llevarse la mano a la frente, y cubrir con ella sus ojos maltrechos. Sus labios, tan secos como su garganta, dibujaron una mueca al tiempo que intentaba atisbar un dejo de realidad en medio de aquel aparente espejismo.

—La Madre Volga... —murmuró Viktor a su lado—. El río más ancho y caudaloso que verás en tu vida. —Le dirigió una mirada de reojo, exhibiendo una sonrisa apacible en su rostro cansado.

Frente a sus ojos, el resplandor fulgurante de las aguas del río, que parecía haber sido más un producto de su vista extenuada que una realidad, se apaciguó para mostrar las aguas azuladas que se extendían hacia un horizonte lejano, donde apenas podía apreciarse una serie de árboles del otro lado de la orilla. Por un momento, la emoción infantil regresó a su corazón, y se descubrió a sí mismo alzando sus caderas, colocándose a horcajadas sobre el caballo, en un intento vano por _ver mejor_. Para él, aquel viaje era también un descubrimiento. Nunca antes había tenido motivos para salir de los bosques que rodeaban al castillo de Moscovia, la ciudad de Moskva y el río del mismo nombre, por lo que no fue una sorpresa para él encontrarse más emocionado por recorrer tierras desconocidas, que por probar su valía en el combate. La estepa inabarcable había matado un poco su espíritu aventurero, así como sucedió con el ya conocido Don, pero el Volga, con su imposible extensión, ofrecía nuevas posibilidades de maravillarse.

—Nadie jamás ha podido cruzarlo. Sólo los pescadores con sus embarcaciones pequeñas —comentó Viktor.

Desde luego que a Yuri le costaba imaginarse internándose en todo ese azul con su caballo. El Volga era la madre de todos los ríos de Rusia, incluyendo aquel que discurría junto al castillo, que a su vez alimentaba a los arroyos que se perdían en el bosque. Era, naturalmente, profundo y poderoso; como la vida y la muerte.

—Pero aun así —respondió el chico, con un pragmatismo que comenzaba a heredar—, es un lugar más que adecuado para instalar un campamento militar.

A escasos metros de la orilla, se alzaban ya unas cuantas yurtas de fieltro, rodeadas de hombres y caballos que pastaban en la hierba verde. De manera casi inconsciente, Yuri agitó las piernas para espolear al caballo, que salió disparado hacia el frente. Por primera vez, presa de la ansiedad desbordante, olvidó que aquella bestia no era Fiódor, que no conocía los desplantes de su jinete. Poco le importaría, en ese momento, si el animal se deshacía de él arrojándolo al suelo.

—Yuri, ¡¿qué haces?! —A duras penas oyó a Viktor llamarlo con desesperación—. ¡Regresa! ¡No irás a ningún lado! ¡Pensé que desfallecías de cansancio! —exclamó a voz de grito, elevando el dramatismo de sus reclamos.

No tenía forma de explicarle, desde su posición, que el caballo se había disparado en galope; de todas formas, sabía que Viktor no iba a creerle.

—¡Necesito recuperar mi caballo! —le gritó al aire, sin preocuparse demasiado porque el otro lo oyera.

El caballo desconocido era un demonio, pero Yuri, a pesar de su cansancio, era un buen jinete. Acortó las riendas al tiempo que su agarre se suavizaba, y se permitió soltar el aire contenido en sus pulmones cuando vio que sus intentos conseguían el efecto deseado. El caballo se detuvo frente a un joven que, a juzgar por su expresión monótona, no conocía la identidad de Yuri. Hizo ciego ademán de ocuparse del caballo, como probablemente llevaba haciendo desde hacía casi un mes. Sin embargo, Yuri lo detuvo.

—No —le dijo en kazajo—. Este caballo... no es mío... pero no sé de quién.

El joven pareció comprender, porque se apartó al instante. Mientras, Yuri se bajó del caballo, teniendo excesivo cuidado esa vez. Los pies le dolieron al aterrizar, en parte por el cansancio, y en parte también, porque a sus piernas les faltaba mucho aún para curarse de sus heridas.

—¿Dónde está? —Ante la confusión del chico, Yuri se vio obligado a apelar a un vocabulario más diversificado—. ¿El príncipe?

Recibió una negativa escueta, señal de que no sabía dónde habían llevado a Otabek. Dejó escapar un bufido de frustración, y abandonó al joven sin siquiera agradecerle. No conocía la palabra kazaja para agradecer. Recorrió el campamento a paso raudo, quejándose del dolor para sus adentros. Cuando las cosas se calmaban, su cuerpo parecía mostrarse ansioso por recordarle su pésima condición, lo poco hecho que estaba para esas situaciones. Con eso, no conseguía otra cosa que enfurecerse.

En medio de un arranque impulsivo, con el corazón atorado en su garganta, Yuri detuvo a un hombre que sostenía la rienda de un caballo negro de frente blanca. A juzgar por la armadura laminada y el yelmo que rodeaba su brazo izquierdo, era un soldado.

—¿Dónde está el príncipe? —le preguntó sin preámbulo alguno.

Una vez más, volvió a recibir una mirada extrañada; aquella, sin embargo, era diferente. Los ojos oscuros del hombre dejaban ver más desconfianza que confusión.

—¿El príncipe? —respondió inmediatamente, apenas reparando en el muchacho rubio que tenía en frente—. ¿Quién eres tú, para querer verlo?

Le irritó la respuesta, pero también sintió curiosidad al ver los rostros cargados de desconcierto, ¿acaso se veía tan distinto luego de la batalla? Volvía a llevar el yelmo sobre la cabeza, cubriéndolo así desde la nuca hasta el tabique de su nariz. Era consciente de que su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, y que la sangre seca debía de cubrirle ya medio rostro; durante el viaje, fue incapaz de resistir a la tentación de rascarse la herida que tanto le picaba.

—Yuri Aleksiévich, hermano del Rey Viktor II de Rusia. —La seriedad que imprimió a su voz provocó que el hombre diese un paso atrás—. Pero más importante, soy su amigo. —Resopló con fuerza, para apartar un sucio mechón rubio que cayó sobre su ojo.

En silencio, el soldado lo escudriñó de pies a cabeza, casi de manera ritual. Yuri fue testigo de cómo su mirada cambiaba al reconocer en su jubón, al mismo oso que ondeaba en los estandartes del Rey aliado, el hombre por el cual todos ellos estaban allí, el hombre al que su señor debía de honrar por darle una esposa a su hijo. No obstante, eso no impidió que las cejas pobladas permanecieran fruncidas con un empeño intolerante.

—Está herido. El señor Askar pidió expresamente que nadie perturbara su descanso —respondió por fin con un dejo hostil.

Era absurdo que aquella norma se aplicara también a Yuri.

—Ninguno de ellos se opondrá a mi presencia —le aseguró con voz de pedernal—. Indícame el camino.

El soldado lo sometió una vez más a la duda. Parecía costarle demasiado tomar una decisión, entre hacer caso a su líder, y dejar que el príncipe ruso se saliera con la suya; y correr el riesgo de desoír a los verdaderos deseos del hijo de su Rey.

—Entre las yurtas más grandes, busca la que lleve el estandarte de su familia.

Tras darle las indicaciones correspondientes, se alejó de inmediato, como si temiera volver a ser encontrado allí. El príncipe, por su parte, no dio más vueltas al asunto y se apresuró a recorrer el camino señalado. Los soldados kazajos parecían ya haberse acostumbrado a los rusos, por lo que no debió cargar aquella vez con el peso de las miradas de todo aquel que posara sus ojos en él.

De todas las yurtas, la de Otabek era la más espaciosa; el lugar central que tenía en el campamento, parecía sumar a sus aires de importancia. En las inmediaciones, un grupo de mujeres preparaba ya las ollas para la comida, donde echarían luego lo que fuera que los hombres trajeran del río y el bosquecillo que lo rodeaba. Por vez primera, las tropas podían darse el lujo de montar un campamento menos precario y transitorio que aquellos levantados a lo largo del camino, para pasar una o, a lo sumo, dos noches. Allí, parecía reinar un sentimiento común de haber llegado a un nuevo hogar transitorio.

Aminoró el ritmo de su andar cuando estuvo frente a la yurta cerrada. Dentro, parecía reinar el más profundo silencio, y por un momento, llegó a pensar que Otabek efectivamente estaba dormido. Sin embargo, no era ese un motivo para detenerse. Apartó la portezuela de fieltro con cautela, lo suficiente para poder colarse como una sombra dentro del recinto.

El interior estaba iluminado por la luz que entraba a raudales por el orificio del techo, mientras que en una esquina de la habitación, ardía un brasero, sobre el cual, reposaba una olla de hierro repleta de agua sucia.

—¡Otabek! —lo llamó Yuri, apenas sus ojos se posaron en él.

Estaba tendido bajo una cantidad exagerada de mantas de lana y pieles, que lo cubrían hasta la altura del abdomen. Llevaba el torso desnudo, a excepción de su hombro izquierdo, al que habían envuelto con un grueso paño de lino; tan grueso, que a simple vista se veía inmaculadamente blanco, sin rastro alguno de sangre filtrada. Al ver a Yuri, se removió ansioso, buscando incorporarse con su brazo sano.

—Yura... —jadeó, entre sorprendido y aliviado.

—¡No, espera! —exclamó el otro, alzando una de sus manos para evitar que su amigo se esforzara inútilmente. De un solo movimiento, se quitó el yelmo y lo arrojó a un lado, para arrodillarse luego en el suelo y lanzarse contra él—. Beka... estoy vivo —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa. Fue eso lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza; una parte de él, parecía haberse convencido de que Otabek lo creía muerto.

La emoción casi infantil que dejaron traslucir sus palabras hizo reír a Otabek. Una risa corta, suave y seca; muy suya. Su mano se aferró inmediatamente a su espalda, en un desesperado intento por reconocerlo como real.

—Fue eso lo primero que Askar me informó. También me dijo que... Yuri, espera, ¡ten cuidado! —se vio obligado a exclamar Otabek, apenas capaz de controlar al intrépido muchacho que ya se había hecho lugar a su lado, por encima de las mantas.

Una vez que Yuri se dejaba llevar, poco podía hacerse para conseguir que fuera cauteloso. Vestía aún la pesada cota de malla, y llevaba en su corazón el espíritu salvaje de la batalla. Otabek intentaba sosegarlo, acariciando sus enmarañados cabellos rubios con su mano áspera, pero Yuri parecía no querer otra cosa que hundir el rostro en el cuello ajeno. Sin embargo, la advertencia pareció pesar en él, y se apartó de inmediato al recordar la herida que su amigo había recibido en el campo de batalla. Se mantuvo a su lado, aferrándose con fervorosa vehemencia a su brazo sano.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó. No había podido examinar la herida en el momento, y tampoco podría observarla ahora que estaba ya vendada.

—Creo que es el mayor dolor físico que he experimentado jamás —respondió Otabek. A pesar de la calma con la que hablaba, su sufrimiento se hacía presente en su voz seca y ronca—. Pero no es una herida grave, o eso me han dicho. Tal vez, el dolor mayor sea el de la caída.

—Maldita caída —masculló Yuri. Enterró la nariz pequeña en pecho de Otabek, regocijándose con la calidez de su piel y su tan característico aroma, reconocible aún a pesar del hedor de los ungüentos y cataplasmas, que impregnaba no sólo su herida, sino todo el ambiente.

—La flecha fue demasiado potente, como para hacerme perder el equilibrio. —Al recordar eso, su mirada se oscureció, como si de repente, la situación lo humillara más que la muerte. De inmediato, se concentró en restarle importancia, frunciendo las cejas y componiendo una leve mueca—. Debería sentirme afortunado, de que no sea el brazo de la espada, porque no podré usar el arco por un tiempo —se lamentó—. La herida sanará, pero me han dicho que dejará una horrenda cicatriz que perdurará hasta mi muerte.

Los labios de Yuri se curvaron en una sonrisa tierna y se separó de él para alcanzar a mirarlo a los ojos. Acarició sus cabellos negros empapados de sudor frío, peinándolos hacia atrás con calma. Como única respuesta, recibía su mirada seria, profunda y eternamente serena.

—Pero las cicatrices son parte de la vida, ¿no es así? —le susurró, en un intento de animarlo—. Recibirás muchísimas más... porque serás un gran guerrero. Los dos. Tú y yo seremos grandes guerreros.

El aplomo y la desesperación que gobernaron su corazón tanto en el la fortaleza, como en el camino de regreso, parecían haberse disipado para ser reemplazados por un inusitado optimismo. Y eso, no era más que una prueba del efecto positivo que Otabek producía en él.

—Cuéntame del asalto —le pidió Otabek, intentando forzar una sonrisa. No parecía hacerle un mínimo de gracia el haberse visto fuera de combate tan pronto. En su fuero interno, estaría ya apostando por la posibilidad de redimirse en los próximos enfrentamientos, fuera con su arco o no. Hasta el más noble y altruista de los hombres, velaba por su honor y gloria personal cuando de demostrar su don en el arte de las armas se trataba. Era eso algo imperativo, tratándose de alguien que pronto reinaría.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —cuestionó Yuri con desgano, intentando desviar la atención de su amigo.

De un momento a otro, la emoción efímera se perdió en una nebulosa pestilente de recuerdos; volvían a él las cruentas imágenes de la masacre final, como si la batalla justa a la que ésta había sucedido no existiese más para su falsa consciencia. Recordó la sangre escurriéndose por la piedra, el sonido del hacha letal contra el cráneo indefenso... los cuerpos colgados boca abajo de las almenas. Lo único que pudo rescatar de la batalla, del momento más honorable de la noche, fueron los ojos del hombre que él atravesó con su espada. Su mente parecía empeñarse en reconstruir la batalla de manera retorcida, olvidando la gloria de la victoria y haciendo un injusto énfasis en las atrocidades cometidas por su propio bando.

—Si... —Su amigo no le temía a nada.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar su respuesta, Otabek pareció percatarse de su aplomo. En eso, era tan perceptivo como Yuriko. Podía reconocer el sentimiento que comunicaban los labios apretados de Yuri, los ojos absortos y los jadeos suaves que escapaban de su boca. La revelación y el reconocimiento estaban presentes en sus ojos oscuros.

 _«Los helvecios y acadios se lo merecían, por haber desplegado sus tropas en un territorio ajeno.»_

—¿Yuri? —Las caricias en los cabellos dorados se hicieron más asiduas, tiernas a pesar de la tosquedad inherente a la mano de un cazador.

—Yo... maté a un hombre, Otabek —confesó por fin.

No encontraba ningún problema práctico con eso; en la guerra, las matanzas eran la norma, y nadie buscaría represalia contra su persona. Se _esperaba_ que un hombre armado pudiese matar a sus enemigos. Sin embargo, la convicción firme que sentía hacia la causa de su hermano, la causa de Rusia, resultaba inútil a la hora de borrar la inquietud que flanqueaba su alma. Todo era inútil cuando volvía a sentir, por un cosquilleo de su mano, el acero penetrando en la carne humana. Pero era consciente, también, de no sentir dolor alguno por el hombre desconocido que había matado aquella noche; ni siquiera sabía su nombre, tampoco deseaba saberlo. No comprendía, entonces, por qué su estómago se revolvía horriblemente con solo recordar.

—También yo... —murmuró Otabek. Compartía el mismo sentimiento que Yuri, pero parecía hacer un esfuerzo por alejar esos pensamientos.

—¡Tú no viste el rostro de nadie al morir! —estalló Yuri, apartando su cara súbitamente—. Tu flecha voló e hizo caer a alguien, pero no fue la espada, la extensión de tu brazo, la que se hundió en las entrañas vivas de un hombre —razonó, apenas siendo capaz de escupir las palabras una tras otra.

Se llevó el puño cerrado a los labios apretados, y, de manera casi inconsciente, rodó sobre las mantas para apartarse progresivamente de Otabek. Éste reaccionó al instante, removiéndose con una dificultad penosa, ignorando el dolor, para tomar a Yuri del brazo con una suavidad extrema.

—Tampoco siento remordimiento por ello... —La segunda confesión, la verdad más horripilante, se le escapó junto con un jadeo.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —le ofreció Otabek con voz queda, muy serio.

—¡No contigo! —De repente, se encontraba preso de un arranque de ira nerviosa. Quería apartar esas imágenes horrendas a manotazos, _a sablazos_ , de la forma que fuera—. No puedes entenderme...

El agarre de su brazo se tornó más firme, y el rostro de Otabek cambió radicalmente. Fruncía el ceño, pero su expresión denotaba más enfado que desasosiego.

—Te pusiste en peligro en un terco intento por probar tu honor individual... y ahora no puedes hacer frente a tus actos. —Intentaba avanzar con calma, pero las palabras salieron claras y firmes de sus labios—. Yuri, tal vez Viktor tenía razón...

—Lo que hice, no fue un acto egoísta —se defendió de inmediato. Quiso decirle la verdad, cómo lo había movilizado el verlo caer de su caballo, pero su orgullo intransigente le tendió una trampa mortal.

—Sí lo fue —respondió Otabek con obstinación—. Sobraban los hombres para concretar el asalto, y aun así _necesitaste_ participar, porque eres terco, orgulloso e impulsivo; eres demasiado propenso a cometer estupideces.

—¡Te salvé la vida! —le espetó.

La rabia crecía dentro de él con cada palabra intercambiada, y eso, se reflejaba en cómo se separaba cada vez más de su amigo. A la vez, sentía una profunda decepción debido a la incapacidad de Otabek de comprender las verdaderas intenciones de su actuación tan impetuosa en el campo de batalla.

—Lo sé... y por eso, te estoy eternamente agradecido —comenzó, en un intento medianamente exitoso por recuperar la calma—. Pero a ti te pudo haber atravesado una flecha; y yo, ni vivo ni muerto podría haberme perdonado eso.

Yuri emitió una risa corta, áspera y desganada.

—No tendrías que haberlo hecho tampoco, Otabek. —Sus ojos verdes, otrora calmos, ardían con una furia avasalladora—. No tienes que protegerme, no _quiero_ que me protejas.

Pasando inadvertido, el silencio sepulcral se instaló entre ambos muchachos como un cruel espectro sediento de discordia. La mirada de Otabek permanecía fija en Yuri, y quemaba tanto, que el fuego de éste último no fue suficiente para hacer frente a su poder. Desvió la mirada, y fue esa la última vez que lo miró a los ojos.

—Aspiro a protegerte, porque te amo, Yuri —declaró con firmeza, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, sin obtener más respuesta que una sonrisa ambigua, o un beso mudo que llevaba la secreta intención de callarlo para que aquellas verdades no salieran—. ¿Cuánto más tiempo le llevará aceptar eso a tu corazón reticente? —Las palabras tomaron rápidamente la forma de una acusación.

Esta vez, el silencio prolongado vino de parte de Yuri. Estaba ya sentado sobre las mantas deshechas, con los ojos fijos en la pesada puerta de fieltro que se mecía, apenas, con el viento del exterior.

—¿Quién es el egoísta ahora, _Beka_? —soltó por fin, esquivando con destreza aquellas declaraciones. No era ese el momento de reflexionar para darle una respuesta adecuada—. No soy yo el que necesita protección. —El comentario, más que innecesario, sonó extrañamente filoso—. No soy yo el que yace herido en el suelo, que requiere que le cuenten el desenlace del asalto para enterarse de los hechos. Conseguí salir ileso de mi primera batalla, y estoy listo para la segunda.

Incluso si Otabek lograba recuperarse inmediatamente de su estupefacción, Yuri no le hubiese permitido articular una respuesta. Una vez más, su cuerpo maltrecho le permitió emplear su energía de forma magistral, para levantarse de un salto, coger su yelmo y apartar la puerta con brusquedad.

La entereza y madurez que intentó mostrar dentro de la yurta, se probó falsa apenas puso un pie en el exterior. Volvía a ser un jovencito guiado por sus pasiones, que caminaba por el campamento extranjero a paso de plomo mientras apretaba el yelmo con una fuerza excesiva. Su victoria en el combate, o el mero hecho de haber salido con vida de su primera batalla, parecían carecer de sentido para Viktor y Otabek que, en un ya inútil afán por protegerlo, por demostrarle su _amor_ , terminaban reteniéndolo en un lugar que él rechazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Para ellos, sin importar lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, sería siempre el niño al que amaban, al que debían privar de su destino como guerrero para satisfacer sus deseos egoístas de conservarlo a su lado.

—Eso no es amor... —protestó entre dientes.

¿Podría estar, alguna vez, verdaderamente junto a ellos? ¿Cuántas más veces tendría que mostrar su valía para que dejaran de sentir esa necesidad innata de retenerlo?

Recordó entonces, el asombro que sintió cuando Askar instruyó a Otabek antes de su primera batalla, para lanzarlo luego hacia el peligro como si el muchacho fuese el más experimentado de los guerreros. No importaba que no lo fuera, porque era ese su deber y _de alguna forma_ debía de aprenderlo. Por un instante, se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando que Askar fuera su padre.

Se alejaba ya del campamento, sobre el cual ardía ya el denso sol del mediodía. El cansancio volvía a hacerse presente, y su cuerpo, parecía pedirle a gritos que se echara a descansar, que luego sería el momento adecuado de enfrentarse a Viktor y a Otabek como debía. Aceleró el paso, con la vista fija en las tiendas rojas que empezaban a ser a montadas junto a la orilla del río, a unos cuantos metros del campamento kazajo. No comprendía aún, la tendencia a establecerse tan separados unos de los otros, luego de compartir su sangre y sufrimiento en el campo de batalla.

De repente, chocó contra un cuerpo sólido que, con los pies bien plantados sobre la tierra, no dudó un segundo en apartarlo de un empujón cargado de desprecio.

—¡Oye, tú! ¡Tranquilo! ¿De dónde vienes, tan alterado? —La situación se transformó, de improviso, en el peor de los mundos con los que se pudo haber topado aquel fatídico día—. ¿Te perdiste? ¿Temes que tu hermano sepa de tu pequeña escapada?

Fue ahora Yuri el que le dio un empujón al otro, intentando apartar de su camino a aquel hombre.

—Dime qué quieres, Boris... —Su presencia acabó por exacerbar la crisis nerviosa a la que luchaba por no sucumbir desde la mañana—. Dame una sola razón para que no te mate aquí mismo.

Desde el mismísimo Viktor hasta el último de los sirvientes del castillo real, sabían que no era una buena idea meterse con Yuri cuando éste llevaba un mal día. Era propenso a gritarle hasta al mismísimo aire si eso lo llevaba a creer que, de esa forma, estaba resolviendo sus problemas.

—Tu hermano me envió a buscarte —le informó Boris. Su mano fuerte sujetaba a Yuri por el hombro, intentando evitar que se le abalanzara encima. Pero el otro no se dejaba domar; su cuerpo forcejaba incansablemente, deseoso de librarse sin tener que renunciar a sus fuerzas—. Me dijo... que venías por tu caballo —hizo una pausa, durante la cual su seriedad aparente se descompuso con una sonrisa casi sádica—, pero no veo ningún caballo aquí. Lo has olvidado, ¿o tal vez, viniste por otra razón?

—Déjame en paz. Volveré con Viktor si así lo deseas, pero...

—Viniste a ver a tu _amigo_. Oí que sobrevivió. ¿Cómo está? ¿Te permitieron verlo? —Aparentaba seriedad, pero mordía luego su labio inferior en un intento inútil por controlar las risas que parecían a punto de salir de su garganta—. Por la cara que traes, asumo que no... Lo lamento.

Boris era un pésimo actor, y Yuri no comprendía cómo era que se empeñaba aún por interpretar sus patéticos papeles.

—No lo vi —mintió Yuri. Hizo un ademán con la cabeza, una señal con la cual _le rogaba_ que se apartara de su camino si quería seguir respirando.

—Debí suponerlo. Él es el único que te hace sonreír desde que murió tu abuelo.

Los dedos de Yuri chocaron contra el frío metal del yelmo, como si quisiese enterrar las uñas en la impenetrable lámina de acero. Su otra mano se cerró en un puño, aguardando con paciencia la más mínima excusa para partirle el tabique de la nariz de un solo golpe.

—Yo le pago a mujeres para que me hagan sonreír —comenzó Boris. Su altanería le impedía detenerse siquiera un instante para medir sus palabras y los efectos que éstas tendrían para su propia integridad—. Puedo asegurarte, que en el campamento hay unas muy buenas... En serio, no tendría inconveniente alguno en presentarte a las mejores. Te harán feliz si les pagas —siguió narrando, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro; una sonrisa que Yuri deseó inmortalizar con su cuchillo—. Pero algo me dice que tú, Yuri, no estás muy interesado en eso...

—Por supuesto que no. Es repugnante —le respondió de manera muy tajante—. ¡Pero continúa! Con algo de buena suerte, coges sífilis y te mueres.

Su respuesta fue una larga carcajada, casi ridícula considerando el verosímil planteo que Yuri le había hecho.

—Repugnante. —Sonrió de lado. Sus ojos grises brillaban, excitados con la fascinación enfermiza de un gato jugando con su presa acorralada—. Al menos, podemos coincidir en una cosa —Yuri supo que estaba perdido cuando la voz de su contrincante adquirió un tono acusatorio, diferente de la jocosidad que usaba para mofarse—; también tú me repugnas a mí. Gritas demasiado... Dime, _Yuratchka_ , ¿así de fuerte gritas también, cuando él te folla?

No se permitió a sí mismo ser indulgente, ni dejarle a Boris pronunciar una sola palabra más. Antes de que los labios crueles del hombre volviesen a separarse para insultarlo, lo detuvo el destellante filo de una daga presionada contra su garganta pálida. Su mandíbula se encontraba tensa, y aún con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, se otorgaba a sí mismo el privilegio descarado de observarlo con una sonrisa socarrona. Parecía convencido de que las leyes consuetudinarias disuadirían al príncipe de derramar sangre en el campamento de su hermano.

—¿Duele mucho? —se atrevió a preguntar, con la voz ronca temblándole apenas. Era un hombre que constantemente sentía la necesidad de probar los límites de las personas; también, parecía ignorar que los límites de Yuri cada vez se acercaban más al cielo—. ¿Se siente bien? —La curiosidad podía con todos.

La daga presionó más fuerte contra su cuello. Tan bien afilada como estaba, la hoja perforó la piel impecable y tiñó las puntas de carmín, sin que la víctima manifestara dolor alguno.

—Tal vez sea yo el que deba hacerte esas preguntas a ti, Boris —jadeó Yuri con sequedad. Su mano parecía reacia a ceder y aflojar la daga, que se hundía en su cuello con una parsimonia desesperante.

El arma no llegó a su destino, ni tampoco Yuri obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba. Haciendo uso de su fuerza descomunal, Boris reaccionó por fin ante el peligro y cogió al príncipe por los cabellos dorados, arrancándole un grito de dolor. Lo apartó con fuerza como si se tratase de un mero niño, y estrelló su puño furioso contra la mejilla ensangrentada de Yuri.

—¡Ninguno de los tuyos va a ganarme jamás en una pelea, maldito engendro! ¡Jamás! —estalló. Parecía salido de un trance, poseído por una furia demoníaca provocada por el odio irracional que albergaba en cada rincón de su corazón podrido—. ¡Deberías estar muerto! ¡Tú, tu amigo salvaje y todos los de su clase!

Yuri recibió cada uno de los golpes con los párpados bien apretados, preparando su mente y cuerpo para contraatacar. Contaba con la ventaja de su daga, la cual dirigió, ciegamente, hacia el rostro de Boris. Infligió tan sólo un corte en su labio inferior, lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo sangrar; sin embargo, eso lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Sabes? Siempre lo supe. —Se rio histérico, moviendo sus brazos para intentar fijarlos en los hombros de Yuri e inmovilizarlo—. Desde que eras un niño... siempre sentí una inclinación natural a hacerte sufrir. Me gustaba, me hacía sentir bien. Por lo menos, ahora entiendo el moti...

La furia de Yuri se materializó en una puñalada certera en el hombro ancho de Boris. Hundió la daga en la carne, una y otra vez, soportando los forcejeos y golpes que el otro le propinaba con toda la fuerza de un hombre de casi treinta años. Su objetivo empezó a nublarse ante sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, pero su mano obedecía instintivamente a las órdenes que le daba su corazón destrozado. Hacía rato que los insultos habían cesado, siendo reemplazados por gritos desgarradores que no tardarían en alertar a los demás.

Pero la razón había abandonado el cuerpo de Yuri, sin dejar vestigio alguno en su consciencia carcomida por el odio y la humillación. Mordía su labio con fuerza, para evitar que sus incontrolables jadeos delataran su debilidad interna, la misma que ahogaba con cortes repetidos sobre aquel lugar donde sabía que no podía matarlo.

No podía matarlo, por mucho que quisiera.

Un puñetazo en el estómago acabó por derribarlo, haciendo también que soltara su daga, la única defensa que poseía. Se encontraba de espaldas, tendido sobre el suelo, con las pupilas empequeñecidas de miedo ante la visión de su adversario cerniéndose sobre él, con el gambesón verde empapado de sangre oscura. Estar en esa situación, podía poner en juego a cualquier valiente.

—¡Boris! —La voz de un ángel, que parecía provenir de muy lejos, irrumpió en la escena de repente—. ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¿Yuri? ¡Yuri!

La inconfundible voz de Viktor se acercó cada vez más, hasta quedar a su lado, murmurando el nombre de su hermano una y otra vez. La sola idea de quedarse tendido le resultaba degradante, por lo cual, Yuri se frotó el estómago con su mano y buscó incorporarse con decisión. Sus ojos húmedos, que regaban aún sus mejillas con lágrimas saladas, se encontraron con los de su hermano, que lo miraban con el dolor más crudo que le había visto jamás.

—¿Estás bien, Yuri?

 _¡Deberías estar muerto! ¡Tú, tu amigo salvaje y todos los de su clase! Siempre sentí una inclinación natural a hacerte sufrir._

No era el duro golpe en su estómago el que le dolía, tampoco la bofetada que hinchaba su mejilla. Las palabras crueles hacían eco en su cabeza, una y otra vez, apropiándose de su raciocinio con una efectividad sorprendente. No obstante, empleó su irrefrenable fuerza de voluntad en luchar por incorporarse, por demostrarle a Boris que no era nada fácil quebrar su espíritu. Cuando consiguió erguirse, Viktor se le echó encima para comprobar su estado, tomándose la libertad de recorrer su mejilla hinchada con dos dedos, palpando también el corte que había recibido en batalla, ya coagulado y rodeado de sangre seca.

—Viktor, ¡ya basta! —Lo apartó de un brusco empujón, aún con la vista fija en un punto incierto; batallaba todavía por controlar las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas.

Sorprendentemente, Viktor no necesitó otra señal para soltarlo. Se puso de pie en silencio, mientras Yuri hacía lo mismo con algo más de dificultad. Su desagrado retornó cuando oyó la voz de Boris una vez más. Podía jurar que había huido, para no tener que vérselas con las reprimendas de Viktor.

—No lo hubiese tocado, si él no hubiese presionado el filo de su arma contra mi garganta, ¿no ves? —le escuchó decir al muy desgraciado.

—Boris, te conozco demasiado bien... —replicó Viktor con voz cansada, pero calma—. Conozco bien a mi hermano también; no dudo de sus actos, y recibirá por ellos su debido castigo, pero... ¿de verdad tenías que rebajarte de esa manera? Yuri no es más que un chico.

Yuri soportó que Viktor intentase poner orden allí aún sin saber lo que de verdad había sucedido. Se tragó sus ganas de gritarle sus verdaderas razones para descargar su ira contra Boris, porque Viktor no podía saber nada sobre eso.

—Era eso, o dejar que el demonio aberrante de tu hermano me cortara el cuello, ¡sé que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo! —continuaba gritando Boris.

—Yuri no podría hacer daño a nadie... —murmuró Viktor con voz temblorosa.

Cansado de escuchar tantas mentiras y blasfemias sobre su persona, Yuri se puso de pie y se alejó del lugar de manera estrepitosa. Una vez en el campamento, no le costó demasiado reconocer la tienda de campaña que había sido montada para él, naturalmente, junto a la de Viktor; se sorprendió incluso, que no tuvieran que compartirla.

La penumbra de la tienda sirvió como refugio para su cuerpo cansado y su alma abatida. Del exterior, no llegaba más ruido que los murmullos lejanos de los soldados y los relinchos suaves de los caballos. Al recostar su cabeza contra la mullida almohada de la cama, el día y medio que llevaba despierto pesó sobre él con una rapidez casi ridícula, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Cuando cerró sus ojos, el mundo entero pareció dormirse con él.

* * *

No despertó hasta el anochecer, o al menos, así lo creía por la oscuridad en la que se encontraba sumido. A escasos palmos de su cuerpo, parecía titilar la luz trémula de una vela. Sintió unas caricias frías sobre su frente cubierta de sudor, dedos que palpaban su piel con exceso cuidado y cautela. Era un cariño que rara vez había experimentado, que vagamente podía atribuirle a su madre, cuando era aún tan pequeño que no podía defraudarla. Las caricias de su abuelo eran más frecuentes, pero raras también. Tan raras, que se habían convertido en sus recuerdos más apacibles. Atrapado en su ensoñación, se dejó llevar por las caricias; volvía a tener siete años, y su abuelo le contaba cuentos de héroes, junto a la chimenea.

¿Estaría muerto él también?

—Yuri... —lo llamó la voz queda de Viktor.

Con dificultad, el chico abrió los ojos, para encontrarse una vez más, con el semblante taciturno de su hermano.

—Quiero... beber algo... —Sus labios sólo fueron capaces de verbalizar la urgente necesidad de su garganta reseca.

—Ten.

Viktor acercó un odre de cuero a sus labios, y Yuri se lo arrebató de la mano para llenar su cuerpo con tan ansiado líquido. No obstante, ni bien empezó a beber, apartó el contenedor de su boca en un claro gesto de rechazo.

—¿Por qué este vino sabe a agua? —gruñó, completamente disgustado, obligándose a tragar aquel líquido insulso.

—Porque es agua —respondió un muy desconcertado Viktor—. Yuri, despierta.

—Estoy despierto —murmuró. Se llevó una mano a la cara para frotarse un ojo, y obligarse a volver lentamente a la realidad.

Fue más violento de lo que esperaba. Sus dedos dieron con su mejilla amoratada, y ante la más mínima presión, sintió un dolor insoportable.

—¡Maldita sea! —bramó, casi al borde del llanto. Estrelló su puño contra el edredón de lana mientras luchaba violentamente por incorporarse en la cama.

Sus intentos vanos quedaron definitivamente frenados por el abrazo de Viktor, que envolvió con fuerza su cuerpo tembloroso. Entre los brazos de su hermano, Yuri se permitió exhalar todo el aire envenenado que llevaba sosteniendo en sus pulmones y, de forma inesperada, se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Su locura duró sólo un fragmento de tiempo, lo suficiente para ahogar su desazón en los brazos de alguien que, si bien no podía comprenderlo, parecía ofrecer al menos la voluntad de ayudarlo.

—No estás pasando por un buen momento... —dedujo Viktor—, y no tengo idea de a qué pueda deberse tu malestar. Tal vez, sean muchas cosas, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

En eso, no se equivocaba para nada. Sus malestares respondían a causas diversas, apenas identificables en medio del caótico torbellino que era su cabeza en ese momento.

—Eres un genio —replicó Yuri con el más amargo sarcasmo. Permitió que Viktor lo soltara, y se quitara las botas para sentarse frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

A pesar del enfado que el rey había mostrado hacia su hermano y Boris al poner fin a la pelea, exhibía en ese momento una sonrisa bondadosa. Yuri tenía recuerdos muy difusos de cuando era aún muy niño, las pocas veces que Viktor desdeñaba sus deberes para visitarlo en su habitación y jugar con él por las noches. Todo ello terminó a sus nueve años, con el nacimiento de su sobrino. Parecía haber transcurrido una eternidad desde entonces, y no podía evitar sentir que cada vez se alejaba más de su hermano, que ninguno de los dos era capaz de entenderse.

En el fondo, eso le dolía, pero no le costaba nada disfrazar su decepción con una actitud arisca y permanentemente preparada para entrar a la defensiva.

—¿Quieres hablar? —cuestionó Viktor sin inmutarse siquiera por la rabia que ardía en los ojos de su hermano. Por mucho que le costara a Yuri aceptarlo, el hombre parecía ser capaz de ver un alma torturada detrás de toda esa puesta en escena.

—Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar —se atrevió a responder, incapaz de abandonar su trato hostil.

—Sí, Yuri. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿recuerdas? —interrogó, buscando capturar la mirada esquiva del muchacho—. ¿Por qué peleaste con Boris? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo él?

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. En él, un desconfiado Yuri intentaba averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de Viktor, sin ninguna otra opción que leer todo aquello que su hermano callaba. El peor de los mundos, era que éste supiera ya la verdad, que Boris le hubiese revelado sus sospechas más que acertadas, pero Yuri era lo suficientemente astuto como para no arriesgarse a caer en su trampa.

—Él dirigió contra mí acusaciones deshonrosas. —Por mucho que le doliera, eso sería verdad independientemente de lo que Viktor pudiese saber.

—Debí suponerlo... —murmuró Viktor, llevándose un dedo a los labios—. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —repitió. Se mostraba ya apenas capaz de contener su ansiedad.

—Dudó de mi honor. Puso en duda la lealtad que te he jurado. —Su voz herida parecía ser lo suficientemente convincente para Viktor, que lo miraba con una expresión estoica y relajada, como un juez imparcial esperando ocasión para emitir su veredicto—. Y eso, eso no tiene perdón, Viktor.

No lo tenía. Eso mismo, y lo que Boris realmente había dicho a Yuri, eran cosas que éste no podía perdonar de ninguna manera.

—Valoras la opinión que yo tenga de ti... —observó el mayor de los hermanos.

—No quiero ser odiado por algo que _no_ soy, por algo que desprecio tanto como el ser un _traidor_ —repuso Yuri, con la mandíbula tensa y los labios apenas separados—. Por lo demás, me importa una mierda lo que tú, Boris, o cualquier otro piensen de mí.

Las circunstancias lo obligaban a estar eternamente a la defensiva.

—Eso lo entiendo. —Viktor intentó apaciguarlo antes de que la tormenta imparable que era su hermano volviera a desatarse—. Pero, cuando me entregaste tu lealtad, juraste también obedecer mis palabras. La lealtad no implica simplemente el evitar apuñalar por la espalda.

—No tengo motivo alguno para desoír tus órdenes, Viktor —respondió con una rectitud aterradora, desesperado por llenar con cualquier silencio incómodo que esa conversación pudiese generar. Tragó saliva con fuerza, comenzando a sentirse acorralado por las palabras de su hermano; su astucia tenía límites estrechos.

—Pero aun así, lo hiciste. —No se mostraba ni duro ni enfadado. Sus ojos reflejaban el más franco y fraternal desasosiego—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo haberte ocurrido? ¿Por qué no podías, simplemente, quedarte y esperar?

La preocupación excesiva que Viktor tenía con él empezaba a exacerbar nuevamente las ganas de partirle la cara. Parecía completamente reacio a aceptar que Yuri era más que diestro con la espada desde los once años, que había sobrevivido a su primera batalla, y que no le temía a la muerte.

—Oh, hablas de... ya veo.

—Antepusiste tu orgullo y honra personal a toda estrategia que había llevado días planear —le reprochó. Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho eran una señal de la profunda desaprobación que sentía por el comportamiento de su hermano—. Tu egoísmo, no te llevará a ninguna parte, Yuri.

«A ti te llevó a ser rey.» Sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa ante tal ironía que sólo parecía tener algo de gracia en su cabeza.

—Si no deseas que te envíe nuevamente a Moscovia, deberás adaptarte a esta vida. —Viktor parecía haber olvidado el estado lamentable en el que había encontrado a su hermano. Habiéndole ya ayudado a recuperarse, se sentía con todo el derecho del mundo para regañarlo y echarle en cara sus errores—. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero? —se hizo una pregunta retórica, que no tardó en responder sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisa tenue y condescendiente—. Es necesario que aprendas a seguir órdenes. Tu rebeldía queda ya injustificada.

Una tras otra, las palabras de su hermano calaban hondo en la hostigada consciencia de Yuri. Vista a través de sus ojos encendidos de ira, la franqueza transparente de Viktor se oía impregnada de un cinismo malicioso. No era, desde luego, la primera vez que alguien le hacía una observación como tal: _tus movimientos son buenos, pero debes aprender a seguir órdenes; eres inteligente, pero tu caligrafía es caótica, ¿por qué no me haces caso?; has mejorado mucho, pero debes de disparar a donde yo te indico._ A fin de cuentas, la excelencia parecía venir dada por la capacidad de obedecer. Para Yuri, la obediencia valía tan poco, que no consideraba siquiera que quebrantarla fuese un verdadero problema.

La obediencia no era algo de lo que debiera mostrarse orgulloso, y que Viktor así lo creyera, de alguna manera lo hacía enfurecer.

—No fue el orgullo la razón de mí accionar —respondió por fin. A pesar de haber comenzado a hablar, no estaba seguro del curso que tomarían sus palabras; no tenía idea a dónde se estaba dirigiendo. Lo movía una urgente necesidad por hacerle saber a Viktor que sus motivos eran otros, que ya no era el chiquillo que sólo deseaba ganarse los halagos de los mayores, aquellos validados por él mismo para que aprobaran sus proezas. La vanidad parecía haber desaparecido de su corazón—. ¿De verdad crees, que puse mi vida en peligro para probar que podía? Si hubiese sido ese mi deseo, poco me habría importado esperar, y lucirme en combate una vez que se me fuese dada la orden de hacerlo. No me mires así, ¡sé que habría sido de esa manera!

El semblante de Viktor se mantuvo impasible. Sus ojos atentos brillaban con la luz de la vela que se reflejaba en ellos, pensando una respuesta para darle al muchachito enfurecido que tenía en frente. Yuri pareció darse cuenta de sus intenciones, y se dispuso a volver a tomar la palabra antes de verse censurado.

—Hay asuntos más importantes que el honor individual —escupió, como si en verdad fuera Viktor el incapaz de comprender eso. Mientras hablaba, sus ojos vagaron por la inmensidad de la tienda, hasta focalizarse, por fin en las pupilas empequeñecidas de su hermano mayor—. Uno de ellos, es la vida de un amigo.

* * *

Una vez se hubo lavado y tratado sus heridas, Viktor le permitió regresar a su cama para descansar. Pero la noche, envolvente y asfixiante, no tardó en convertirse en una molestia para su alma inquieta. Las incontables mantas de lana y las pieles dispersas sobre su lecho se revelaron inservibles a la hora de darle el calor que su cuerpo necesitaba.

Al desaparecer el sol, la temperatura del lugar descendía en picada y los pastos rebeldes se cubrían de rocío nocturno. No había nubes en el cielo, por lo que las incontables estrellas fueron testigo del camino silencioso que recorrió Yuri al salir de su tienda con suma discreción. Abandonado a la irracionalidad, desechó el temor de ser descubierto y se puso en marcha, cubierto apenas con su capa y un gorro exageradamente grande.

Era la necesidad lo que lo había llevado allí, a atravesar el campo abierto que comunicaba el campamento ruso con el de sus aliados, con el corazón en un puño y los pasos raudos y ansiosos, deseoso de llegar a su destino sin ser descubierto. Como medida de precaución, se tomó el trabajo de rodear el campamento desde la orilla del río, con los ojos fijos en las fogatas encendidas entre las miles de yurtas que componían el campamento. Eran la única fuente de luz y de calor de aquel mundo en miniatura.

Ni bien se encontró dentro, Yuri se quitó el gorro que le cubría los ojos y lo apretó contra su pecho. No le sorprendió para nada notar que allí, nadie le prestaba atención. Los hombres se encontraban todos agrupados en torno a los fogones, bebiendo _kumis_ , comiendo y afilando la cincuentena de flechas que poseía cada uno de ellos.

Tuvo que deshacer su camino un par de veces antes de dar definitivamente con el centro del campamento. Para su fortuna, la yurta de Askar parecía estar vacía, y no había nadie custodiando la de Otabek. Sin embargo, ni bien se dispuso a entrar, lo invadió el desasosiego.

Rememoró la discusión que habían tenido por la tarde. No podía ignorar el golpe que ello supuso para su orgullo herido, pero tampoco se retractaba de las palabras que habían salido de sus labios. No estaba allí para pedir disculpas, porque mantendría su postura hasta el final de sus días. Así era él; desde muy niño, se caracterizaba por su voluntad férrea, a la cual los mayores gustaban de llamar _capricho_.

Lo que su alma no podía ignorar, sin embargo, era lo mucho que necesitaba a Otabek.

Su mano se deslizó por la portezuela de fieltro, y al momento de descorrerla para ingresar, lo invadió una repentina sensación de paz.

Dentro, la densa oscuridad parecía estar recortada únicamente por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, que se colaban tímidamente por el orificio de ventilación. Otabek no se había movido de su lugar en toda la tarde. Estaba tendido en su lecho, recostado boca arriba y arrebujado en las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo hasta la barbilla.

Yuri se tomó un momento para observarlo con detenimiento, mientras él mismo se agazapaba a los pies de la cama para quitarse las botas. Tenía el rostro ladeado y semienterrado en la almohada y, por los sonidos quedos que escapaban de sus labios, Yuri dedujo de inmediato que se encontraba profundamente dormido. Se acercó con cautela y acabó por recostarse a su lado, dejando escapar un suave suspiro involuntario.

Siendo apenas consciente de sus actos, extendió su mano hacia el rostro de Otabek y deslizó sus dedos fríos por los cabellos oscuros y desordenados que caían sobre su frente sudada. Los conocía a la perfección, pero se sorprendió gratamente al notarlos más largos. Otabek no era el único que adoraba inmiscuir sus dedos en las hebras de su compañero.

—Eres fuerte. Te pondrás bien muy pronto, Beka... —Su murmullo fue apenas un leve movimiento de labios—. Lo prometo.

A pesar del dolor que la herida de flecha le infligía, el rostro de Otabek se mostraba sereno, como si le hubiesen suministrado una sustancia para dormir y no despertar hasta que el dolor se atenuase. Aprovechó la situación para escudriñarlo más de cerca, permitiendo que la imagen de aquel muchacho al que tanto quería, llenara su corazón de sentimientos gratos y benevolentes.

Aun estando dormido, Otabek parecía ser el único capaz de sosegar la eterna inquietud que aquejaba el corazón y la mente de Yuri. No importaba que su interior ardiera en llamas, porque la mera presencia de Otabek las sofocaba con un ardor mucho más poderoso, y ponía las cosas en orden dentro de él.

Las yemas de sus dedos iniciaron un sutil recorrido por su frente y sus pómulos ligeramente marcados. Sus ojos, cerrados con firmeza, dibujaban una curva curiosa y perfecta, que apenas pudo contenerse de tocar. Lo último que deseaba, era perturbar su descanso. Hechizado por la imagen que el otro joven le ofrecía, Yuri permitió a su cuerpo relajarse y recostarse junto a él, con sus rostros apenas a un palmo de distancia.

—Te amo, te amo como no tienes idea —musitó con voz ronca y quebrada. No tenía respuestas que explicaran aquella confesión abrupta, más que el propio miedo a perderlo. Aquel día, lo sintió por primera vez al verlo caer en el campo de batalla; y una vez más, cuando Boris descargó su odio contra el tipo de relación que los dos llevaban. Sus palabras no habían hecho otra cosa que reafirmar aquel potente e inexplicable sentimiento que, desde hacía tiempo, echaba raíces profundas en el corazón de Yuri—. Otabek... mataré a todo aquel que se interponga en mi deseo de tenerte junto a mí.

Hizo un juramento solemne ante la luna, las estrellas, la estepa y el río Volga; lo hizo, aun siendo consciente de que, algún día, tarde o temprano, amar con tal intensidad le traería la ruina a su alma desesperada.

* * *

 **¡Hoola! Sé que querrán matarme por haber tardado tanto, yo también me odio por eso, pero en serio, la universidad me ha tomado de rehén los últimos dos meses :c Me agrada ser explotada porque AMO las dos materias que más tiempo me demandan, pero ando corriendo entre lecturas, exámenes y trabajos y a veces en serio quiero pegarme un tiro jajaja. El capítulo lo tenía casi listo hace tiempo, pero justo me atacó un examen y ya estoy entrando en el último mes y medio que es FATAL. Quise traerles este capítulo, porque hasta julio dudo poder publicar uno nuevo (aunque intentaré avanzar, lo prometo). Prometí que este capítulo iba a ser más corto que el anterior, pero como verán, no se dio xD Es que... habrán visto que es un capítulo bastante violento, comparado con los anteriores, y leve comparado con lo que vendrá, así que las escenas más violentas me sirvieron para descargar mi rabia contra el mundo, aunque a la vez tienen un propósito en la historia, y fundamentalmente en el desarrollo de los personajes (sobretodo Yuri, este capítulo es CRUCIAL para entender el desarrollo que tendrá Yuri en el futuro).**

 **Este capítulo es importante, porque entre líneas se plantea un problema que atravesará a los personajes durante toda la historia, que es la violencia como herramienta política; ¿es necesaria? ¿cuándo es más importante la diplomacia y cuándo la violencia ejemplificadora? Los personajes tendrán que descubrir eso. Algunos se van por una opción, otros por otra, algunos son moderados y sensatos y saben aplicar cada opción a situaciones particulares... Lo entenderán más adelante, lo prometo. Este es un tema que me encanta desarrollar; los que me conocen, saben que opino al respecto xD Por otro lado, espero no se hayan llevado una mala impresión de personajes como Askar. Les confieso que luego de este capítulo, se convirtió en mi segundo OC favorito del fic, cuando no estaba destinado a hacerlo xD Está medio inspirado en personajes históricos que, de nuevo, el que me conoce sabe cuánto admiro a ciertas figuras que fueron implacables y crueles cuando la situación lo requería, siempre con sabiduría... Eso es Askar y otros personajes de la historia. Recuerden que estas sociedades eran muy violentas y la violencia era justamente un rasgo esperado en los hombres.**

 **Perdonen también por haber sido demasiado gráfica en algunas escenas. Como se habrán dado cuenta, la historia sigue la perspectiva de Yuri, y me gusta detenerme con lujo de detalles en las escenas que dejan una marca EN ÉL (las habrán reconocido a lo largo de la historia).**

 **No tengo mucho más para decir. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que es uno de mis favoritos~ El próximo si será (espero) un poco más breve, porque ya nos internamos en el desarrollo de la guerra, éste fue sólo el primer asalto. No obstante, nos quedan poquitos capítulos para terminar esta primera parte, para ser más exactos, cuatro capítulos y un epílogo que suuuper importante. Oh, el próximo capítulo también es especial, porque aparecen nuevos personajes, supongo que ya sabrán quién :D**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	19. Aviso

¡Hola!

En primer lugar, quería disculparme por no haber actualizado hace meses. Debo confesar que por más o menos un mes y medio estuve con un bloqueo terrible e hice muy poco en todas las áreas de mi vida. Pero no es esa la única razón por la que tengo este fic tan abandonado; la cuestión es que quiero editarlo bastante (lo que implica cambiar algunos aspectos de la trama).

Verán, empecé a escribirlo a principios del año pasado, y esa cuestión en sí misma supone muchos problemas. Por un lado, siento que mi estilo de escritura cambió mucho desde entonces, lo que me hace feliz, porque la práctica y la relativa constancia que tuve con esta historia dieron algunos frutos; pero me frustra bastante el hecho de que los últimos capítulos estén considerablemente mejor que los primeros 8-9. No está en mis intenciones reescribir el fic, por una cuestión de tiempo y porque hace unas semanas empecé otro que también me tiene muy entusiasmada, pero sí me gustaría mejorar la narración de los primeros capítulos que los leo y me parecen terribles (aunque sé que podría ser peor).

Por otro lado, hay algunos aspectos puntuales de la trama que me gustaría modificar. Siento que o se me fue de las manos la historia, o me apegué al plan que tenía la yo de hace un año y medio; la cuestión es que yo misma cambié bastante mi visión de la vida en los últimos meses también, y por eso lo que quiero hacer es quitarle protagonismo a la trama romántica para privilegiar la trama de intriga política y conflicto personal del personaje principal de esta primera parte (Yuri). Esto implica, por ende, un cambio de título que anuncio aquí mismo para que reconozcan la historia cuando regrese (de hecho, confieso también que el título actual nunca me llegó a convencer del todo, pero soy mala pensando títulos). Mi título tentativo es "El hijo renegado", y hará referencia más directa a la situación de Yuri como personaje principal, en esta parte en particular (así como la segunda parte tendrá un título que haga referencia a los conflictos que Otabek deberá afrontar, porque allí él es el protagonista que seguiré yo como narrador).

Relegar la trama romántica a un segundo plano no significa que dejará de existir, pero sí cambiaré un poco la forma en que se desarrolla la relación para hacerlo todo más realista y eso implica sacar varias escenas entre ellos que a mí me gustan mucho. Sin embargo, prometo que lo haré en pos de que las cosas queden mejor. A mí me pasa que, cuanto menos escenas lindas de la OTP haya, más me emociono con cada una. Prometo que aunque sean menos, su historia de amor tendrá una intensidad mayor.

Lo otro que me gustaría cambiar de la trama, es agregar un giro en lo que refiere a la intriga política, y centrarme en los conflictos que nacen en Yuri a partir de eso (es decir, explayarme más en esa cuestión).

Como verán, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, y prometo acelerar la edición apenas pueda. Como mencioné más arriba, empecé hace poquito un nuevo fic que atrapa mi atención, mi tiempo y mi energía, pero por nada del mundo pretendo abandonar este. Si les interesa la temática de la Segunda Guerra Mundial (específicamente la batalla de Stalingrado), les invito a leer "La ciudad del caos", como una compensación de mi parte por el hiatus tan largo.

Gracias por comprender y espero que podamos leernos pronto en esta historia. Cuando lo edite, se los haré saber. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
